Spur of the Moment
by TeamFreeWill94
Summary: The war rages on as Harry Potter enters his sixth year. Forced to work with Severus Snape to end the war, what happens when feelings change? How can anyone focus on feelings when a war threatens the wizarding world? Will the war end or the world? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people. Welcome to _Spur of the Moment_, now completed. This is a Harry/Severus slash. There will be sexual situations between two men, adult situations. There will be violence, mild swearing, and character deaths in this story. If any of this bothers you, do not read and do not leave rude reviews about my story content.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. If there is anything that is not from the original Harry Potter books and universe than it is mine. I make no money, do not sue or report.**

**For those of you who have already read this story and happen to reread it, you might notice some changes. I am simply reposting every chapter as I am editing the story. Nothing major, just fixing up spelling/grammar errors and fixing things that may not have made much sense or didn't really work. Nothing is being taken from the story line, the edits will not change the story. It is just basic editing taking place. :)**

"No, Albus. I will not do it," Severus Snape snapped at Albus Dumbledore who simply smiled at him.

"You must. You two are most important in this war and must work together," Dumbledore told him.

"Professor," sixteen year old Harry Potter finally spoke for the first time in nearly twenty minutes. "I get that you want us to work together and if it helps with the war, I'll do it, but Professor Snape hates me. I don't think he'll ever work with me."

"See, Severus? Harry is willing to work with you." Dumbledore smiled at his two favourite boys.

"He hates me as much as I hate him." Snape crossed his arms and glowered at the headmaster.

"I'm sure you are both more than capable to put aside old arguments, build a trust, and work together to end this war," Dumbledore said and Snape raised an eyebrow skeptically while Harry hid a grin.

"I highly doubt that, Albus," Snape drawled.

"Which part?" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling as usual.

"All of it!" Snape shouted and Harry stifled a chuckle.

"I believe it can be done. You are both very caring people. Let's see how that might be an advantage in the war," Dumbledore said and Snape glared. "Begin as soon as possible. Oh, and, Severus?" he said when the Potions master tried to make a hasty exit. "When you teach Harry Occlumency, start by teaching him the basics. I suppose I was unclear last year. Harry has never been taught anything involving Occlumency."

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of Occlumency. He looked at Dumbledore who was smiling serenely while Snape had closed his eyes. Harry guessed the man had a terrible headache and he had reached the end of his patience.

"Albus," Snape said slowly, "you did not think to tell me this last year?"

"I am old, Severus, and the night had been hard. It slipped my mind in the urgency of Harry needing to be taught," Dumbledore told him and Snape narrowed his eyes at the headmaster.

"Explains so much," Snape muttered under his breath. "Are we dismissed, Albus?"

"Yes, that was all. It is up to you two to make this work." Dumbledore gazed at them over his glasses.

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded, not liking the way the headmaster was watching him.

"Excellent. Dismissed." Dumbledore smiled.

"Come on, Potter," Snape growled, grabbing Harry's wrist and tearing from the office.

"Um, Professor Snape?" Harry said as he was dragged through the school.

"Shut up, Potter," Snape said venomously.

"I'll shut up, sir," Harry said, unaware of the smirk on the spy's face.

"Harry?" he heard Ron and Hermione say together. He looked around and saw them step out of the library.

"Hey, guys," Harry said, still being pulled down the hallway.

"What's going on, mate?" Ron asked.

"Detention for two weeks," Harry said immediately.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she and Ron followed Harry and Snape.

"Remember when Snape had me redo the Polyjuice Potion?" They nodded. "I blew up the classroom," he said with a grin.

Snape was secretly impressed. Harry was acting like a complete Slytherin. He would've believed the lie had he not been in on the secret. Soon they reached Snape's quarters and he whispered the password. The door opened and he dragged Harry inside.

"See you later," Harry called out just before the door shut.

Harry gazed around and fell in love almost immediately with the rooms. They were done in dark blues and greens and reds. There was a sofa adjacent to the large stone fireplace with a loveseat directly across from it. A recliner sat adjacent to both sofas and across from the fireplace. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the makeshift circle.

A rug of different shades of green fit the floor around the sitting area. He looked up and found himself looking through a door which clearly led to the kitchen. Even from where he stood, Harry knew the room was spotless like the rest of the quarters. He took notice of four other doors. He assumed one was the bedroom and one the bathroom, but he wondered what the other two were.

"As I'm sure even you can notice, these are my personal quarters," Snape said and Harry rolled his eyes.

_Obviously_, he said silently.

"We will do all our work here unless we have to change it for some reason," Snape told him and Harry nodded. "Do not believe that anything in our current relationship will change just because we are being forced to work together."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir," Harry said innocently but there was a gleam in his green eyes.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor again. "All right. Now, that story you told your friends was downright Slytherin," he said and Harry raised an amused eyebrow.

"A compliment? From Professor Snape? To me, Harry Potter? Hold on, I must owl the _Daily Prophet_," Harry said with a grin. Snape scowled to hide his own amusement. The boy had definitely become more outspoken since his godfather's murder.

"Don't let it get to you, Potter. I don't hand them out often or happily," Snape said.

"So I've heard." Harry nodded, smiling.

_The boy has really grown up, it seems_, Snape thought and then shook himself. Where had that thought come from? The death of the mutt had given the boy more maturity and had become much more full of life despite all he had seen and would face in the, unfortunately, near future. Harry could still be childish, especially with his friends, but Snape found it endearing that a boy who had seen more than he should have could act like an adult but a child as well.

"Now, your story gives us time to plan meetings and cover stories and the other necessities," Snape said.

Harry nodded again, completely serious now. "Will I be able to tell Ron and Hermione what's going on?" he wondered.

"I see no problem with it as long as they keep quiet. We cannot risk the wrong people finding out we are working together to end Voldemort," Snape told him and looked at Harry who was staring at him with a shocked expression. "What?" he snapped.

"You said 'Voldemort'," Harry said slowly.

"Do you have a point, Potter?" Snape said impatiently.

"I've never heard you call him 'Voldemort', sir. I've only heard you call him the 'Dark Lord'. I didn't think you'd say his name since you used to be a Death Eater and you have to pretend," Harry said, watching the Potions master.

"Professor Dumbledore helped me break the habit," Snape told him.

Harry smiled. "Good."

Snape looked at him curiously but didn't comment. "Now, there will be many things to work on. Occlumency, dueling, research, new spells, and the list goes on. We will have to make a schedule that works with our current schedules."

"I have Quidditch practice three times a week. I'm captain, so I have to be there," Harry said, watching as Snape sat on the sofa, pulling parchment, ink, and a quill towards him.

"Sit," Snape ordered and Harry quickly sat in the recliner. "When do you have Quidditch?" he asked.

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

Snape rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Quidditch, boy. When do you have practice?" he snapped angrily.

"Oh," Harry said. "Evenings after dinner. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays."

Snape wrote on his parchment. "Do you have any other activities after school?"

"No, just homework and hanging with my friends." Harry shook his head.

"I will need time for marking," Snape said, writing more. "We will have one or two free days."

"Sir, can Sunday be a free day?" Harry asked cautiously. "It's just, Sunday is usually my busiest day. I've got Quidditch and I'm usually doing homework or trying to figure out the other Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione," he explained.

"Yes. I do much of my marking on Sunday. Sometimes I will have to mark during our meetings however." Snape nodded.

"Really? I thought you always got your marking done right away." Harry grinned.

"I have no trouble seeing you leave your work for last minute." Snape smirked.

Harry glared at him. "At least I do the work."

"It is not a matter of if you do it or not, it's the effort and content. Both of which you lack miserably," Snape said.

"It's not my fault I'm bad at Potions. It's hard to do well with Malfoy sabotaging my potion and you constantly yelling at me," Harry said angrily.

"Do try not to blame your incompetence on others," Snape said offhandedly, writing on the parchment again.

"You are such a git," Harry said, standing up.

"And you're a child. Sit down," Snape said.

"Sod off, Snape," Harry said and left, slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Harry stalked into the Gryffindor common room and threw himself into his usual chair, not taking notice of Ron and Hermione in their usual spots.<p>

"Harry?" Hermione said after a glance at Ron.

Harry didn't look at her but continued staring into the dying fire. "What?"

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, mate. Shouldn't you be in detention with Snape?" Ron said.

"There was never detention. I didn't blow up the classroom," Harry said. "I didn't know if I could tell you the truth so I had to lie."

"Truth?" Hermione and Ron frowned. "What truth?"

"I'm working with Professor Snape. Dumbledore wants us to work together to try and end the war," Harry told them and they both smiled, Ron more reluctantly.

"You must be happy about that." Hermione smiled.

"When he's not being a complete git," Harry said and Hermione chuckled.

It had been in his fourth year that Harry became positive he was gay. He had liked Cho Chang but when she said no to going to the Yule Ball, it hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would. When they had kissed the previous year, he hadn't felt anything. He hadn't liked the kiss at all. He'd known then that he was gay for sure. He knew when a girl was pretty but he wasn't attracted to them like he was to men.

He had told Ron and Hermione he was gay after his kiss with Cho. Hermione, as usual, reacted like she had known all along. Ron had been shocked but had accepted it easily as his brother Charlie was gay too. He had been ecstatic that his friends had accepted him even though he had been pretty sure they would. He had found himself slightly attracted to some of the boys around the school but hadn't had any relationships, nor found anyone he really wanted to be with. He didn't want a quick fling. He wanted a real relationship, one that could possibly go further.

"How will you be working together?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure yet. He was making a schedule when I left. We're going to be doing Occlumency again along with a bunch of other things," Harry told them.

"Why did you leave?" Ron asked.

"He was being a git," Harry said.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"We started fighting about Potions. He told me not to blame it on others that I'm bad at Potions. I called him a git, he called me a child, and I left after telling him off," Harry said simply.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed, sounding amused.

Harry frowned at her. "What?"

She just shook her head and returned to the book in her lap. Harry looked at Ron in confusion but he just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Snape stared at the door as it shut. He shook his head. There was no way this arrangement would work. He and Potter had too much of a history. It just wouldn't work and the headmaster knew it; he just wouldn't admit it. He was too caught up in his little fantasy of Severus Snape and Harry Potter becoming the best of friends.<p>

He groaned as his thoughts stuck to Harry-bloody-Potter. He couldn't stand the boy and it made it worse when the brat constantly occupied his thoughts, being the ever present nuisance he was. Why Dumbledore couldn't see that the two loathed each other too much to change was beyond him and he wasn't about to try figure it out. It would just cause him damage.

Leaning his head back and breathing heavily in an attempt to control his anger, Snape glared at the door when someone knocked. He sincerely hoped, for the _visitor's_ sake, that it was important. Putting away his anger the best he could, he called, "Enter."

The door opened and Minerva McGonagall walked in, looking stern. He raised an eyebrow at the witch. "Don't you look at me like that, Severus Snape," she snapped, causing his eyebrow to jump higher.

"Do you require something, Minerva, or do you simply wish to yell at me?" He crossed his arms.

"You are to be working with Potter," she said, her tone making it a statement and not a question.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You care for him," she said in the same tone.

"Have you hit your head, woman? I loathe him or has that suddenly escaped your intelligence?" Snape said scathingly.

"You listen to me, Severus Snape. There is nothing for you to hate in that boy. I understand wanting to protect him as we are in a war and because of your position, but you do not have to be this cruel," McGonagall told him.

"I do not _want_ to protect him, Minerva. Well, maybe I do, simply to see him destroy the Dark Lord. However, I do not care about him and I do not wish to protect him from anything but himself as he is so incapable of keeping himself alive," Snape said but McGonagall shook her head.

"Regardless, you protect him. Whether because of an oath taken or something else, you still protect him."

"Because I _have _to. You know this," Snape said.

"In any case, Severus, let go of your hatred. It may do you both some good," she growled and left the room.

Snape once again watched the door slam shut. He sighed, gathered his marking, and retired to his bedroom.

**A/N: Okay, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a review. Thank you! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, hey. Enjoy.**

Harry dropped heavily onto the bench at Gryffindor table between Ron and Dean Thomas who was also gay and currently dating Seamus Finnegan who was bisexual.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked through his mouthful of food. Hermione, Ginny, and others all looked at him in disgust.

"I have to go back tonight." Harry sighed as he stole some turkey from Hermione's dish. He grinned when she smacked his hand away.

"Dursleys back or back back?" Ron asked.

"Back back," Harry said. "He needs to show me the schedule that he made."

"Any idea what you'll be doing?" Hermione wondered.

"Some will be training to get me ready for Voldemort. Other stuff will be researching probably. Finding the Death Eaters, Voldemort's hide out, things like that," Harry told them.

"It all sounds really helpful," Hermione said.

"Well, sure it's helpful but only if he doesn't murder me first," Harry said, taking a roll from the basket in front of him and spreading butter on it.

"He's not going to murder you, Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, just because we have to work together, it does not mean he's going to drop all his hate and become my best friend." Harry raised an eyebrow and smacked Ron on the back when his friend began choking on his food at Harry's comment.

"If you try to be friendly and don't fight with him, then he won't get angry," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What is it you think I've been doing since school started? Hexing him?" Hermione scowled at him. He shook his head and grabbed his bag. "Forget it. I have to go. He's got the schedule made up. See you later."

He walked out of the Great Hall, hitching his bag up onto his shoulder, and slowly made his way to the dungeons. The Potions master hadn't actually told him to come back; he hadn't stayed long enough. He knew the schedule would be completed and as he had seen Snape leave dinner, he figured now would be the best time. He was about to walk through the door that led to the dungeons when his snowy owl, Hedwig landed on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have come to the Great Hall when I was there?" Harry said, taking her deliveries. She seemed to glare at him and he was reminded of Snape. "I'm going to see Professor Snape. Want to come?" Hedwig looked at him and then took off. "Coward," he muttered and continued on his way.

He examined the items curiously. The letter was from Molly Weasley but he didn't know about the small brown package. There was a note on top but it wasn't signed.

_H.P.  
><em>_I believe this may be of great use to you. Good luck._

Harry frowned as he reread the note. Who had sent it, whatever 'it' was? He didn't recognize the writing but that didn't mean much. There were charms to disguise a person's writing. He looked up and realized he was standing outside Professor Snape's quarters. He knocked and waited, gazing at the package. He would have to make sure it was safe before he opened it.

"Do you enjoy ignoring me, Potter?" Snape's voice broke into his head and he jumped.

"Sorry?" Harry said, trying to ignore the fact that he was extremely close to his most hated professor.

"I told you to enter three times." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, sir. I was distracted," Harry said and raised his mysterious parcel. "Hedwig just brought it. I don't know who sent it."

"I see. Well, come in, Potter." He sighed and stepped aside to let Harry in. "I was hoping you'd have the sense to come back."

"Professor, about last night. I want to apologize," Harry said and fought a laugh when Snape looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I was rude and, also, you were right. So, I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. Well, actually, I shouldn't say that because it probably will," Harry babbled. If he had known his professor well enough, he would have realized Snape was looking at him with amusement.

"Potter, stop talking and sit down," Snape ordered. Harry blinked before settling into the chair across from the fireplace.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"Stop apologizing, Potter. I accept your apology," Snape said and Harry gave a small smile. "If you have any problems, tell me and we'll see if it can be fixed," he said, handing a piece of parchment to Harry.

Harry looked at the schedule and gasped. He met his professor's questioning expression. "You worked in my Quidditch practices."

"Is that a problem, Mr. Potter?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just didn't think you'd work around Quidditch." Harry shrugged, examining the rest of the schedule.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do enjoy watching the games. Besides, I should think you would like to keep the one thing that isn't related to war or Voldemort," Snape said and Harry grinned.

"True. Thanks," Harry said.

"Are there any problems with the schedule?" Snape asked. Harry looked at it.

_Monday: Occlumency – __**6:30pm – 8:30pm**  
><em>_Tuesday: Research – __**6:30pm – 7:00pm**  
><em>_Wednesday: Defense – __**6:30pm – 9:30pm**  
><em>_Thursday: Research – __**6:30pm – 7:00pm**  
><em>_Friday: Potions – __**6:30pm – 8:00pm**  
><em>_Saturday: Defense/Occlumency – __**2:00pm – 5:00pm**  
><em>_Sunday: Research/Homework/Marking – _**_3:00pm – 5:00pm_**

"No, it's fine, sir. I do have a question however," Harry said.

"What is it?"

"What will we be researching?"

"Many things. You've led me to believe you and your friends are researching the Horcruxes, correct?" Snape said, leaning on his desk and crossing his arms.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Does the headmaster know about this?" Snape asked.

"No. He doesn't know I know about them." Harry shook his head.

"How did you learn about Horcruxes? It is certainly not in any standard school book," Snape said.

Harry shrugged. "We just did a lot of exploring. We found out by chance."

"Do not lie to me, Potter," Snape growled.

Harry glared at him. "Well, if I say what really happened, you'll take points and give us detention."

"These lessons will not work if you don't tell me what you know!" Snape said loudly.

"I can tell you what I know about the Horcruxes! Why do you need to know the book?" Harry shouted.

"The book could be useful, you imbecile!" Snape yelled. "You are just like your father. You think you're right about everything."

"_Don't_ compare me to my father!" Harry said angrily, jumping to his feet. "I don't care what I've done but don't compare me to the Marauders."

Snape stepped in front of him and grabbed his biceps tightly. Harry winced. "Finally realized James Potter wasn't the hero you thought, have you?"

"Professor, let me go," Harry said, struggling against the professor.

"Now," Harry winced again as the grip tightened, "tell me what book, boy."

"Professor, let go," Harry said and a quiet whimper escaped him. "You're hurting me."

He was surprised when the hands disappeared. He looked up to see the Potions master had sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

"Professor?" Harry said quietly.

"Let me see the damage, Potter." Snape sighed, raising his head.

"It's fine, really." Harry tried to wave it off.

"Potter."

"Okay," Harry said and slid off his robe and then took off his shirt.

Snape grasped his wrist and pulled him closer and down onto the sofa with a gentleness Harry didn't know he possessed. Snape sighed again when he saw the purple handprints on the young man's arms. He had hurt a student, a child. He truly _was_ becoming his father.

Harry knew he ought to feel odd being shirtless in front of the Potions master but he didn't. No, he didn't completely trust the man but he knew he was safe with him. So lost in his thoughts, he jumped when the professor began spreading a cream on his arms.

"I apologize for this, Potter," Snape said as he gently applied the bruise salve to his student. He couldn't believe he had hurt a student even if said student was Harry Potter, bane of his existence.

"It's okay, Professor." Harry shrugged, once again trying to ignore the close proximity between them.

"No, it is not. I hurt you, Potter. I understand if you will want to tell—"

"No," Harry interrupted. "It's honestly okay. You didn't mean to. Besides, I was being a brat. It's partially my fault too."

"So how did you discover the Horcruxes' existence?" Snape asked, pulling away and putting the salve away.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said and slipped his shirt back on but left his robes off. "Anyways, it wasn't too difficult. For a while I had been wondering about Voldemort. I mean, he kept getting destroyed by me, more or less, and yet he never died. He always stayed alive, trying to come back. Really quite irritating, actually."

"Yes, quite," Snape said coolly. "How did that lead you to Horcruxes?"

"It didn't. I had never heard of a Horcrux at this point," Harry said. "At the end of fourth year, we decided—'we' being me, Ron, and Hermione—we decided we had to start doing something ourselves. It started with us trying to find a way to destroy him. We looked for months and at some point we also started researching why he never fully died.

"The summer before fifth year when we stayed at Grimmauld Place, we secretly checked the books in the Black family library. Mrs. Weasley caught us the first time we were in there and forbid us to go back because the books were dangerous. Of course, we didn't listen. We mostly went back at night. We needed to know if there was anything in there, especially since the Blacks were really deep in the Dark Arts. Sirius also told me that his brother, Regulus, had been a Death Eater. We looked for a few weeks but we didn't find anything.

"When we went back to school, we began searching the entire library, carefully, of course, since Umbridge was here. We knew Voldemort had somehow made himself immortal, or at least something like it. So, we first thought of the Elixir of Life but he never got the Philosopher's Stone so that wasn't possible. We briefly thought of the unicorn blood from first year but unicorn blood doesn't make you immortal. We had searched nearly the entire library before I remembered the diary from second year that held the memory of Tom Riddle."

"You never have a dull moment, do you, Potter?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry chuckled. "Believe me. Dull would be more than welcomed."

"I can imagine."

"So, anyways, with the diary. It didn't fully make sense to me. I mean, it was just a memory but it was taking Ginny's life and becoming real. It was a memory and yet it was becoming real. It didn't make sense. Ron, Hermione, and I began thinking about it and knew there was a huge piece of the puzzle missing. This is where you can't punish us," Harry looked at his professor.

Snape stared at him for a few moments. "Very well."

"Okay. So, since we didn't find anything in the library, we decided to check the Restricted Section. We didn't think we were ever going to find anything until I found a book in the Restricted Section one of the nights we went there. It was called _Darke Magick of the Soul_. It was written by Salazar Slytherin. It used to be written in English but he changed it to Parseltongue when he started being condemned for writing it. Everyone thought he was turning evil and was trying to make Hogwarts a school dedicated to the Dark Arts. It was part of the reason the Founders broke up.

"He hadn't written it because he was evil. He was far from it as I'm sure you know. He had discovered all this stuff and wanted to share it. He didn't want to destroy it so he just changed the language so no one could read it except Parselmouths. However, I was able to change it back to English. I just had to tap it with my wand and say 'translate' in Parseltongue. We learned about Horcruxes in the book and it all made sense. The diary had had a part of Voldemort's soul in it; it was a Horcrux."

"So, that's it. He's mortal?" Snape asked.

"No, not yet." Harry shook his head. "He didn't only make one. He made seven."

"Seven?"

"Well, technically six but seven nonetheless," Harry said.

"What do you mean, Potter?" Snape narrowed his eyes.

"We don't know what all of the Horcruxes are yet. We're working on it. However, we know a couple of them," Harry told him. "Voldemort likes valuable things. He likes knowing he has something precious, something no one else will ever have. However, back then, he also wanted to stay connected to Hogwarts. This school was his home and he wanted to feel like he was still a part of it. We've been trying to track down things connected to the Founders. We know of two.

"Gryffindor had the sword in Dumbledore's office; the sword I pulled from the Sorting Hat in second year in the Chamber. The sword isn't a Horcrux though."

"And the second?" Snape asked.

"Salazar Slytherin's locket, which we believe _is _a Horcrux. Voldemort is a descendant of Slytherin, the last living descendant, as a matter of fact. It had originally been in his family's possession but it was lost before he found it again and took it. It only makes sense he would be sure to get something of Slytherin's. Now, we don't know either of the other Founders but we do know a couple others. There's a ring that got passed through Voldemort's ancestors. The ring had once belonged to the Peverells. We believe the ring is a Horcrux as well."

"Any others?"

"Yes. This is where that seventh Horcrux comes in. Voldemort doesn't know about this one because he never meant to create it. Halloween of 1981. Two murders were committed that night and his soul ripped when he killed my mother. Then the curse rebounded off me, incapacitating him. That torn piece of soul needed somewhere to go to survive, so it latched onto the closest living thing in the vicinity. It latched onto me. I'm a Horcrux. It's in my scar," Harry explained.

He looked at his professor who seemed to have paled further. "You?" Snape whispered.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Voldemort doesn't know this though. That piece attached itself to me when the Killing Curse hit me. I'm sure Dumbledore knows but he also won't tell me until the final battle when it's nearly too late. The prophecy is completely right. Neither can live while the other survives. It's true. We can't. We will continue fighting and I may continue pushing him back to the stage he was in before fourth year but he will continue to come back and come after me. It'll never end until all the Horcruxes are destroyed. In order to achieve that, I have to die and when I do, someone else will finish Voldemort off. It's the only way Voldemort can be killed."

Snape continued staring at him. "You have to die," he repeated in a quiet voice.

Harry nodded again. "I guarantee Dumbledore knows all of this. He's been using the past few years and my life at the Dursleys' to make me strong enough to destroy the Horcruxes and then walk to my death."

Snape continued to stare at Harry, unable to process what he was hearing. The boy was destined to die? Would he die with Voldemort? Before Voldemort? After? There was silence for a long while as Snape contemplated all he had heard before realizing he was thinking on the possible death of the Golden Boy and was considering if it were a bad thing or not.

Irritated, he said, "Get out," and pulled away, standing up.

"What?" Harry said, surprised.

"Get. Out," Snape said slowly. "We will begin on Monday. Good evening, Potter."

"But—"

"Out!" Snape yelled and Harry fled from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'll tell you right now, I invented all of the raven stuff in this chapter in like a matter of minutes. :P All I wanted was for Severus to have a familiar and it turned into, well, read and you'll see. :P**

"Really, guys. It's fine. I just don't feel like going to Hogsmeade. Go have fun. Go to Zonko's and Honeydukes and, I don't know, start dating," Harry said with a grin as his friends blushed deep red.

"If you're sure, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure. Go."

"Okay. Bye, Harry." Hermione smiled and walked away with Ron who waved.

As they disappeared through the gates, Harry wandered around the grounds aimlessly. When the large tree by the lake came into view, he headed towards it and sat down, leaning against the trunk. He stretched his left leg in front of him and bent his right, draping an arm over the knee. He gazed out at the Black Lake. As it was quickly getting colder, the Giant Squid wasn't as active so he contented himself with staring at the smooth, black water that was occasionally disturbed by a creature beneath the surface.

His thoughts drifted over topics, finally coming to settle on a mix between Snape and his mysterious package which he pulled from his pocket. He, Hermione, and Ron had done every spell they knew to determine that it was safe. Minutes passed as Harry sat staring and contemplating the package. Taking a deep breath, Harry tore off the brown wrapping and stared at the wooden box in his hand. He frowned as he examined it, discovering a small snake engraved on the lid.

He flipped the small golden latch and pulled the lid open. He gasped at the contents. Sitting on a green velvet lining lay what he and his friends had been looking for for months: Salazar Slytherin's locket.

"Oh. My. God." Harry gaped and slowly lifted the locket from the box. Round and golden, the locket had a green snake intricately etched onto the surface. As he held it, he could feel and hear a ticking and knew it was the sound of Voldemort's soul living.

He couldn't believe they had the locket. They had been researching and searching for the thing everywhere for about five months. And now they had it. Who had known about it though? Who knew to send it to him?

As he thought, a knowing smile came over his lips. "Kingsley."

Over the summer, Harry had become close to his honorary godfather, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Head Auror. The guard, as it had been the summer before his fifth year, had returned and was more secure than the last time. Harry had not been allowed to leave the house all summer until he had been brought to the Burrow three weeks before the end of holidays. To stop Harry from completely losing his mind, the Order of the Phoenix set up a private Floo connection between number twelve, Grimmauld Place and number four, Privet Drive. It was unknown to the Ministry so it was safe. Everyday members from the Order came to visit him through the day.

Harry hated that he couldn't leave number four but the Order members helped. Remus helped Harry get over the death of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Harry quickly saw the man as the father figure Sirius had been for a short time.

Kingsley, while older than Remus, had become the older best friend or older brother. Harry knew he could tell the Auror anything. It was for this reason that he had let Kingsley in on the secret of the Horcruxes. Kingsley had even agreed to help in the end!

As Harry stared at the locket, he wondered how Kingsley had found the locket. They knew it had once been in Grimmauld Place but it had been tossed away when the house had been cleaned the summer before fifth year.

_We still have to figure out how to destroy the Horcruxes_. Harry sighed, placing the locket back in the box. He had a feeling the way to destroy the Horcruxes was something simple but he couldn't figure it out. As his thoughts ran, he gazed at the Black Lake, jumping when a raven landed beside him.

"Hello," Harry said. The raven dipped its head and Harry assumed it had said 'hello'. "So who belongs to you? Wait, better question. Are you from the Ancient Lines?"

The raven bobbed its head up and down in response. Harry remembered reading about ravens over the summer. There were three 'types' of ravens. There were those that had come to exist somewhere in the nineteenth century and were called English Ravens. They only lived in England as it was where they were indigenous to and could not survive anywhere else. English Ravens were not kept as pets and never became a witch or wizard's familiar. They also weren't used for post. They were wild and possessed no magic or powers like the other ravens.

The second type of ravens was the Carriers. They were primarily used for post. They could become pets but did not possess the magic to become a familiar. Their magic was limited to the post. They were able to protect themselves from being attacked or intercepted while delivering. They could also protect their delivery from being damaged or destroyed. They were also able to disguise their delivery if needed.

The last were the best known but there weren't many left. They were the ravens of the Ancient Lines, also known as the Ancient Ravens. It was believed that they existed even before Merlin and that it was Merlin who had given them some of their powers. The Ancient Lines went all over the world; not just in Britain. There were Lines in America, Australia, Canada, Asia, and everywhere else. Ancient Ravens were the only ones that could be familiars. In fact, they had to find a witch or wizard to bond with within their first fifty years of life or they would die. That's what had happened. The Ancient Raven population had severely diminished in the last century because so many were unable to find a human to bond with.

They possessed many abilities. They were able to speak and imitate other voices. They had excellent memories and could be told a message and relate it exactly to the receiver. They delivered post. They were extremely intelligent and fiercely loyal. They were able to use Ancient Magick to protect their human. That was another thing. A raven _never_ belonged _to _a human. It was always the other way around; a human belonged to a raven. Ancient Ravens often called their human their 'Protected'.

"So who belongs to you? Who's your Protected?" Harry asked the raven.

"I am the Protector of Severus Snape," the raven answered. The raven had a soft woman's voice and it had a bit of a French accent.

"You're from the Ancient French Lines, aren't you?" Harry asked, picking up on the accent.

"Yes, I am. I am one of the last French." She nodded.

"What's your name?" Harry said.

"I am Ivory," she told him.

"It's nice to meet you, Ivory. I'm Harry—"

"Potter," Ivory finished. "Yes, I know you, dear."

Harry sighed. "Like the rest of the world."

"Yes, you are well known," Ivory said and Harry smiled, knowing she was trying to lighten the mood.

"So, you're Snape's familiar?" Harry said, changing the subject effectively.

Ivory cocked her head to the side, her only indication that she acknowledged the topic change. "Yes, I am."

"For how long? I've known him for six years but I've never seen you before," Harry said curiously.

"I found him when he was a young boy, no more than nine years of age," Ivory told him. "He requested I stay from the Great Hall for fear I may be harmed, unintentionally or otherwise. When I am not flying, I am more often than not in his quarters."

"That makes sense. What made you choose him?" Harry wondered, watching as the silky black raven settled down next to him.

"He did not officially become mine until he began school. I was not able to bond with him the first time I saw him, though I very much wished to," Ivory said, her voice sad.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"His father would not allow me near Severus. I am magical and, as I am sure you know, his father despised anything magical," Ivory said, looking at him.

"Including his own son," Harry said quietly, remembering the brief memories he had seen the previous year in Occlumency lessons.

"Yes." Ivory nodded. "However, that does not mean I did not watch over my child. I protected him and healed him when he was in desperate need of it."

At these words, Harry remembered that Ancient Ravens also had ancient healing magic.

"You became his best friend," Harry said, looking down at the raven.

"Yes. Besides that lovely girl, Lily Evans, I was his only friend. When his mother died when he was fifteen, I was all he had left as Lily left his life not long after." Ivory sighed.

"What did you do when he became a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"I did not speak to him for nearly a week after I screamed bloody murder at him," Ivory said and Harry chuckled at the picture of Professor Snape being reprimanded by a raven. "I was angry as I had tried to keep him from that path but I never abandoned him. By the time I returned to him, he was in pain as we had been separated for too long. I was, unfortunately, blinded by my anger and failed to think of the consequences of leaving for an extended period," she said.

"Where did you go?" Harry said.

"Our manor in Scotland. Snape Manor," Ivory told him.

"Manor? I thought he was poor," Harry said, hoping he didn't sound rude.

"As a child, yes, he was but not anymore. He has become quite wealthy over the years. It is nothing compared to what you have inherited but he is wealthy and lives quite comfortably," Ivory corrected.

"I'd be happy if I could give half of what I have to the Weasleys. They wouldn't take it though. So I did the next best thing," Harry said, watching the lake again.

"Which would be?" Ivory pushed and Harry was sure that, if she could, she would've raised an eyebrow much like her Protected.

"I gave the twins my winnings from the Triwizard Tournament and they started the joke shop. They wanted to set up an account so I got some of the profit but I convinced them not to. Instead some of the profit goes into the Weasley family vault—secretly, of course. Mrs. Weasley would murder them for giving them some of the profit and she would murder me for giving the twins the money," Harry explained.

"It is an honourable thing to do," Ivory said. "It was very generous of you to give them your winnings."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't need it and I didn't want it. I didn't want to be reminded of Cedric every time I spent some money. Besides, like I told them, we need a laugh these days."

"Yes, these are dark days. You are correct. Happiness and laughter need to exist as much as possible if we are to get through this war," Ivory agreed.

"Well, we're not going to get any closer to ending it because Snape and I can't work together. One of us—if not both—will end up dead. We just can't get along. He hates me too much." Harry sighed.

"He does not hate you, dear," Ivory said.

"He's certainly got a unique way of showing he likes me," Harry said sarcastically.

"Give him a chance, dear. You, of all people, should know his life has been and is anything but easy," Ivory told him.

"I know. It's just so hard. I want to be his friend. I think he'd be an amazing friend," Harry said, sighing again.

Ivory studied him. "You wish for his friendship?" she asked softly.

"If I had a chance, of course. I've respected him for a while now. However, it's proving to be nearly impossible to be his friend. I try but I think we have too much history to try and change now," Harry said, nodding. "When I was there on Friday, we were getting along for a bit when I was explaining about the Horcruxes but then he went back to normal Snape and threw me out. I don't know what happened."

"These lessons begin tomorrow, yes?" Ivory inquired.

"Yeah, and it's Occlumency. Perfect." Harry groaned.

"Occlumency requires trust, does it not?" Ivory wondered.

Harry nodded. "He doesn't trust me at all, for good reason and I don't fully trust him, also for good reason. That's why it'll never work. We'll never completely trust each other."

Suddenly an icy wind picked up and Harry wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. "You foolish child!" Ivory exclaimed. "Out here in only your sweater. Come. Inside at once."

"What?" Harry frowned and got to his feet as Ivory pecked at him.

"Inside. Severus will never forgive me should you catch pneumonia," Ivory said and settled on Harry's shoulder as he headed back to the castle.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you come to me?" Harry asked, pushing through the large front oak doors.

"You looked like you could use some company. Also, it is unwise to wander alone, especially outside," Ivory said, preening her wing as Harry walked through the Entrance Hall. "It is lunch. Go to the Great Hall," she instructed and Harry obeyed without question. Ivory was almost like a female Snape. They were so similar.

Since it was a Hogsmeade weekend, the Hall was nearly empty with only a few of the younger years at each table. Harry sat at Gryffindor table where there were only two first years sitting at the opposite end with their heads together and whispering. Harry grabbed a few sandwiches and some salad and began eating while Ivory left his shoulder and sat beside his plate.

"So you said you've been watching me for a while. Why?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, I have been watching you since the first day you entered this school six years ago." Ivory nodded and ate the piece of ham Harry was holding out to her. "I have been watching you to protect you, much like Severus."

"Protect me? But Snape is your Protected, not me." Harry frowned.

"Indeed. However, whoever he chooses to protect, I protect as well," Ivory told him.

"He doesn't choose to protect me. Dumbledore told him to. Everyone has to make sure the Chosen One survives long enough to kill Voldemort," Harry said bitterly, finishing off a turkey sandwich.

"He was given instructions to protect you, yes, but he also chose to do it," Ivory said. "He cares about you in his own way. He is just too much of a prat to show it."

Harry laughed unaware of the black eyes watching his interaction with Ivory curiously. Harry gently stroked the raven and gave her another piece of ham while he ate another sandwich. He wasn't aware he was eating more than usual as he continued talking with Ivory until Ron and Hermione returned. He waved them over and said goodbye to Ivory. He watched as she flew across the Hall and landed on the staff table in front of Professor Snape. He locked eyes with his professor before Snape replaced his usual mask of indifference.

Harry sighed at the cold look and turned to Ron and Hermione who were sliding onto the bench opposite him. He immediately saw that his friends were sitting closer together than usual. He surreptitiously raised an eyebrow at them. "So how was the village?"

"Same as always. They should open a new shop," Hermione said casually as she, too, ate sandwiches.

Harry frowned. Why weren't they telling him they were dating? It's not like he disapproved. In fact, he was thrilled (like the rest of the school would be).

"Well, I'm going to do homework. See you later," Hermione said and left the Great Hall.

"I'm going to go find Seamus and Dean. Bye, mate," Ron said a few minutes later and left as well.

Harry frowned again and sighed as he watched his friends walk away. Why wouldn't they tell him? It didn't make sense. He pushed his dish away and propped an elbow on the table, putting his head in his hand. This wasn't what he had in mind when he told them to start dating. He didn't even get to tell them about the locket. As he sat there, he became acutely aware of eyes watching him while their owner spoke quietly with a raven.

**A/N: This chapter is one of the most important chapters I've written so far. :P See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here's Chapter 4. :P Enjoy.**

Harry walked into Potions the next day and barely managed to make himself stop gaping. Neither Ron nor Hermione had waited at lunch to walk down to the dungeons with him, causing him to enter the Potions classroom alone.

Upon entering, he immediately saw that some people had changed seats. As the potions they made that year were more volatile and dangerous, they had been placed at tables of two instead of the old three. Harry and Ron had been at one table with Hermione and Neville Longbottom next to them and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan on the other side.

Now, however, things had changed. Ron and Hermione were at Ron and Harry's table. Parvati Patil was with Neville at Neville and Hermione's table and the only spot left was with Draco Malfoy. He didn't mind being Draco's partner as they had become…not yet friends but school rivals instead of sworn enemies. Draco had made it clear he was on the side of the Light when he managed to get to the Ministry of Magic in June and saved both Harry's and Neville's lives.

Draco had been in the hospital wing with Harry and they had declared a truce. They were back to the friendly rivalry they had had back in first year except they got along. There was still the usual throwing of insults and pulling of pranks, but it was all just for fun now and not meant to hurt.

Shrugging, Harry walked to the front of the room and sat next to Draco, placing his bag on the floor beside the table.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Potter? Friends ditch you?"

"Pretty much," Harry said and Draco glanced back at Ron and Hermione.

"They're dating, aren't they?" Draco assumed.

"Yep. Happened in Hogsmeade yesterday except they won't tell me they're dating for some reason despite the fact I told them to start dating before they went to the village." Harry nodded.

"Idiots," Draco muttered just as Snape swept into the room.

They saw Snape briefly raise his eyebrow at the new seating arrangements. "Today we will be beginning Veritaserum. It takes a week to brew and when done correctly will cause the drinker to only tell the truth for some time. We will be sampling these so get it right unless you'd rather be poisoned by your own creation. Work with your partner and brew one cauldron. Begin," Snape told the class in his usual cold voice and everyone scrambled to get started.

"Here. Start slicing four daisy roots," Draco said as he lit a fire under their cauldron and added two cups of water. He pulled the Valerian root close and began dicing it. "So, what's been going on? We haven't really talked for a couple weeks."

"Yeah, I've been busy. I have to work with your godfather," Harry said, putting his thin slice in the cauldron two at a time.

"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Shut up, Draco. He hates me. Us working together is hardly going to end well," Harry said, letting eight drops of mermaid blood drip into their cauldron. He had told Draco about not hating Professor Snape as much as he used to and, while Draco teased him mercilessly about it, he supported it and had threatened to force them together if Harry didn't do something.

"He does not hate you," Draco said, stirring the potion until it turned yellow as Harry measured out the powdered asphodel.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Harry said in exasperation as he sprinkled the asphodel on the surface of the potion.

"Who else has said it?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, Hagrid, Ivory." Harry listed those that continuously told him the Potions master didn't hate him.

"Ivory? As in Snape's familiar, Ivory?" Draco said, stirring a figure eight in their cauldron, both watching as it slowly changed colours.

"Are there many Ivorys at this school?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, yeah. Snape's raven, Ivory. Why?"

"Well, I just thought it was strange. I mean, Ivory doesn't talk to many aside from Snape. She talks to Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, and me. That's it. She won't even talk to my father or any of the other Slytherins," Draco said and dropped in two black rose petals.

Harry shrugged. "She told me she's been watching over me and protecting me because Snape protects me."

Harry missed Draco's wide eyes as he dropped in a crushed Basilisk scale. The potion bubbled and turned to required ocean blue. "Now it simmers for three days," Draco said and they both cast protective charms on the cauldron. "Now, what Ivory said."

"What about it?" Harry asked as they cleaned up.

"Were those the exact words she used?" Draco said.

Harry frowned. "Umm, yeah. I think so. Why?"

"No reason. Just curious." Draco shook his head.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are an irritating person, Draco, you know that?"

Draco shrugged. "I try."

"I think it's natural," Harry said.

"You hurt me, Harry," Draco said, putting a hand over his heart.

Harry looked on in amusement and shook his head. "You need your ego deflated a bit anyways."

"Oh, the pain! How we ever became friends is beyond me," Draco said dramatically.

"Friends?" Harry repeated seriously.

"Yeah." Draco nodded.

"You consider us friends?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah. You're my only friend really," Draco said, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"I just thought we were friendly rivals, like in first year. Well, without the trying to get the other expelled," Harry said.

"Well, that's what we started with when we called the truce. I've just kind of thought we'd made it to friends." Draco shrugged, clearly uncomfortable.

Harry smiled. "I've thought we're friends too but I never said anything. I didn't think you'd think the same."

"It's kind of difficult to think anything else now." Draco grinned and Harry chuckled.

"Clean your area and then get out," Snape said. "The potion must simmer for three days. Leave."

"I'm going down to the Chamber. Want to come?" Harry asked Draco as they left the classroom, having already cleaned up.

"No, I've got Quidditch practice. The match against Ravenclaw is coming. I'll see you later," Draco said and they split in the Entrance Hall.

"See you," Harry said and headed to the girls' bathroom on the second floor.

For about a year and a half, nearly two years, Harry had been returning to the Chamber of Secrets. He had managed to get the Chamber completely clean…well, as clean as the Chamber could get. He had harvested everything possible from the dead Basilisk. He made sure everything stayed preserved so that it could always be used. He had also explored all of the tunnels, eventually finding one that led to a set of rooms. It was clear that Salazar Slytherin had created quarters in the Chamber so he could stay down there sometimes.

He was still discovering things in the quarters but he had found much already. The quarters consisted of a bedroom, a bathroom, a study, a library, a kitchen, and a sitting room complete with a fireplace. Harry had discovered the fireplace was connected to the Hogwarts Floo Network so Harry usually Flooed to and from the Chamber.

There were many books written by Slytherin in the library and even more written by Merlin himself. There were quite a few written by the other Founders as well. In the study, Harry had uncovered several personal journals of Slytherin's. However, they were mostly in Parseltongue so Harry was slowly working on translating the texts to English.

Hissing the password, Harry waited for the sinks to stop moving and the entrance to appear. Finally everything was still and Harry jumped down the hole. He had charmed the end so you slowed down and carefully landed on the floor, unlike the rough landing back in second year. He had cleaned away all the small animal bones that had been in the entrance chamber.

He walked down the tunnel, having also cleared away the rubble from the cave-in in his second year. Once again hissing at the opening to the main chamber where he had fought the Basilisk, Harry climbed down the ladder and began to casually walk across the stone floor. The walls and ceiling were still damp but Harry had charmed them so no water dripped onto the floor, keeping it dry. The dozen statues of snakes lining the floor were once again clean and dry, just like the large stone face of Salazar Slytherin from which the Basilisk had emerged.

Changing the water to fresh stuff from the Black Lake, the place was almost habitable. He had moved a few chairs and a table into the open area where Ginny Weasley had once lay fighting for her life. He had brought his friends into the Chamber many times but he usually preferred to go alone. The Chamber had almost become a place of solace and usually loathed sharing it.

Dropping his bag onto one of the chairs as he passed, Harry continued on into the tunnels, heading for Slytherin's secret quarters. He eventually stopped at a black and white portrait of a large cobra, a lion, a raven, and a badger. At first, Harry had been surprised to see all the school mascots in one portrait but had soon come around when he learned it had been Slytherin's way of keeping his friends close.

'_Hello, Cecelia_,' Harry hissed at the snake. The cobra dipped its head in greeting and returned to sleeping.

"Onyx," he said to the raven.

"Shadow." He smiled at the badger.

"Hello, Benji," he said to the lion. "Unity," and the portrait swung open. He knew he probably didn't need a password but he wasn't taking any chances.

Waving his wand, Harry lit the fire and collapsed onto the deep green sofa, propping his now-only-clad-in-socks feet up on the mahogany coffee table. He noticed there was a journal open next to a piece of parchment and realized he had had to leave early the other day and was unable to finish translating. Picking up the journal, parchment, quill, and ink, Harry proceeded to finish reading and translating the pages.

* * *

><p>Harry cursed for the tenth time as he ran through the dungeons. He had lost track of time down in the Chamber and was now late for his first lesson with Snape.<p>

_And it has to be Occlumency of all things_, Harry thought bitterly. He slid to a stop outside the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"You're late," Salazar said.

"I know, Salazar. I was preoccupied. Is Snape here?" Harry said, catching his breath.

"Get in here, Potter!" Snape yelled from inside making Harry groan.

"Why do I even try to hope?" Harry said to Salazar.

"Merlin only knows, Mr. Potter. You'd better go in before he comes out here." Salazar shook his head, smirking and eyes glittering in amusement.

"Good idea." Harry nodded. "See you later, Salazar," he said as he entered the quarters.

"Good luck, Mr. Potter," he heard Salazar say as the portrait swung shut.

Harry glared at the door. "Mocker," he muttered.

"I'm thrilled you finally decided to grace me with your insufferable presence," a familiar voice drawled, dripping with scorn and sarcasm.

Harry turned to face Snape, glowering. "Sorry, sir, but I—"

"I am in no mood for useless explanations or apologies," Snape snapped and Harry's glare deepened. "Now, am I to assume that the headmaster was correct and you know nothing about Occlumency?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said monotonously.

"Then why did you never say anything last year?" Snape said loudly.

"How could I with you attacking me every three seconds? Even if I had tried, you wouldn't have listened or believed me!" Harry shouted. "You cannot put full blame on me! You're as much to blame as I am!"

"Of course! Nothing can be Harry Potter's fault! Being the Boy Who Lived exempts you from any and all fault!" Snape yelled back.

"That's not what I said!" Harry yelled. "You are such a bastard! I don't understand why Dumbledore thinks this can work! You hate me too much!"

"As if you don't hate me, Potter!"

"Right now I'm finding it hard not to!"

"As long as the feeling's mutual, Potter. Now, sit down. This is not going to be a practical lesson," Snape said, his voice going back to normal but Harry could still hear the overwhelming anger hidden in the words.

Harry glared at him but sat in the same chair he had before. He watched as Snape pulled a thick tome from a shelf and dropped it onto Harry's lap. "Read the first two chapters. Try to finish in the allotted time, despite how difficult that might be," Snape told him and Harry glowered. He opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it and stayed silent.

Snape gave him a look that said 'it's best to shut up' before walking away to his desk to mark essays. Harry sighed and opened the book on Occlumency and Legilimency.

"Um, Professor?" Harry said before he began reading. Snape looked at him. "Will you be teaching me Legilimency?"

"It would be beneficial," Snape said, nodding.

Harry gave a nod of his own before turning back to the book, beginning the first chapter. A strained silence fell on the room, disturbed by the clock ticking, the scratching of Snape's quill, and the pages of the book being turned. Harry was stiff and tense as he sat there reading. He tried to relax but he couldn't. He was in a room with Snape. How was he supposed to relax?

The minutes passed slowly, despite the fact he was completely engrossed in the book. It was oddly interesting and he finally understood Occlumency. Now, whether he could transfer that understanding to a practical lesson was a different matter, but he had a feeling Occlumency lessons would be better this time around.

Eventually the painful two hours came to an end just as Harry was getting halfway through the second chapter. He vaguely registered Snape moving but his attention and focus was on the words before him.

"Well, Potter," Snape sneered and Harry looked up at him angrily. "It seems that when your little friends are not around to distract you and you actually use what little intelligence you may possess, you are capable of completing even the simplest of tasks."

Harry glared but once again said nothing. "Has anything you've read stuck in that thick skull of yours?"

"Yes," Harry bit out. "I understand it better now."

"Good. You will finish reading the next time we have an Occlumency lesson and then we will see if you understand as well as you think you do. Get out," Snape said, snatching the book from Harry.

Grumbling under his breath, Harry grabbed his bag and stalked out of the quarters, ignoring Salazar's calls for him to come back.

Harry didn't stop walking but made his way further up the school, finally arriving at the Astronomy Tower without any acknowledgement of where his feet had led him. He dropped his bag to the floor with a sigh and walked over to the railings. Bracing his forearms on the metal and lacing his fingers together, he leaned forward and stared out at the darkening scenery. Night was quickly falling, casting everything into the shadows. As he gazed across the land, he spotted a spot of darkness that was denser than the rest and was seemingly moving. It didn't take him long to recognize the moving dark as Ivory who eventually settled on the railing next to him.

"Hey, Ivory," Harry greeted quietly.

"Hello, Harry Potter." Ivory dipped her head and Harry gave a small smile at her usual use of his full name. "How was your first lesson, dear?"

Harry shook his head lightly. "We yelled. I read and he marked. We argued. He kicked me out. I came up here," he summarized bitterly.

"So not well?"

"Well, this time didn't end with me having a jar thrown at my head or bodily thrown into the corridor, so I think it's an improvement from last year," Harry said with a hint of sarcasm despite it being true. Their last Occlumency lesson the previous year had not ended well. It had also been the Pensieve incident so it wasn't that surprising it had been a worse ending to a lesson than usual. Snape had thrown a jar of cockroaches at his head (but missed, thankfully) and had then proceeded to throw Harry from the room and into the hallway.

"From what I know, last year is not something that you should compare anything to," Ivory said and Harry snorted.

"Last year was a complete disaster." Harry sighed, trying to keep his thoughts off the disastrous fifth year.

"Yes, I have heard." Ivory nodded. They were silent for a bit before Ivory spoke again. "It will get better, dear. You two will make it and will have to fight for what you want."

Harry looked at her. "Why did that sound like a hint about the future?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The Ancient French Lines have Seer blood and are able to see the future of their Protected and those connected to their Protected," Ivory told him.

"This is ridiculous. That's not in any of the books I read and I'm not connected to Snape. He'd rather endure the Cruciatus Curse everyday for the rest of his life before he became my friend or anything else besides what we are now…whatever the hell that is," Harry said.

"As I said, you will make it and will have to fight," Ivory said ominously.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "What exactly am I to be fighting for, besides the obvious?"

"A new life," Ivory said, her head cocked to the side and Harry knew she'd be smiling if she could. He didn't get a chance to say anything before Ivory took off and disappeared into the night.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4. As I have told some people in my replies to their reviews, Ivory will be very important later on in the story but, for now, she will simply just be popping up. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, again. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others.**

**A couple notes in response to some reviews. Any sexy and intimate moments you are waiting for will not be happening for some time. I need to have them stop screaming at each other when they're in each other's presence for more than 3 minutes first. :P Then they need to come to a truce and then form a friendship and from there attraction will come. So, it will still be a while before any attraction comes along. I'm writing Chapter 11 right now and they're just getting comfortable (well, Severus is) with the truce/forming friendship. :P**

**Another note is Ivory. Wow, everyone really likes her. I was so happy that she was so loved. As I have said, she will become very important but you will not learn of her importance for some time as well. Again, I'm writing Chapter 11 and there has been no mention of her importance yet. :P She will just continue to pop up every now and then. **

**Well, that's all. On with Chapter 5!**

A hex hit. A seam broke. Books, ink, parchment, and quills fell to the floor. Ink smashed. Harry Potter groaned as his belongings fell from his bag when a hex hit it, causing a seam to break. Harry recognized the hex. It was the same one he had used on Cedric Diggory's bag in fourth year in order to talk to him alone and tell him about the dragons for the first task in the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry sighed irritably and knelt down on the floor. He waved his wand and repaired his ink and bag before gathering his things and shoving them back in his bag. He now had no ink for the day and it was only going on second period. All in all, it had not been a good day thus far. His night had been plagued by visions of the Death Eater meeting that had been called last night. Clearly Voldemort had been in a mood, torturing every Death Eater but had, predictably, focused most of his anger on Severus Snape. He had been furious that Snape had hid the information that Snape was now having lessons with Harry every night. He didn't know the reason for the lessons but he didn't seem to care much. He was also angry that no one had found where Harry lived yet. Needless to say, all the Death Eaters had gone home after a round of Cruciatus. Well, except Snape, who had returned home after five long Cruciatus Curses and a couple Cutting Curses.

Despite not liking the man, Harry had felt worried and had wanted to go make sure his professor was all right, but decided against it. Any presence would not be welcome and add that the presence would be Harry Potter…well, Harry knew he would be less than welcome than anyone else.

As for his day, it had been marginally better. He had managed to forget his Transfiguration textbook and had had to share with Draco as Ron and Hermione were too caught up with each other to notice Harry had needed assistance. McGonagall hadn't been impressed but hadn't said much. Harry knew she was angry though. Her eyes had narrowed and she had pursed her lips. She was holding back angry remarks and Harry was thankful for it. He knew that if she had said anything, he would have argued back and would have just wound up in detention.

Now he was going to be late to Potions. Potions! Of all classes to be late to, it had to be Potions. The class with the teacher that was probably going to be in a worse mood than usual due to his horrible night. No one knew he saw the Death Eater meetings, except maybe Dumbledore or even Snape if the Potions master had seen anything in his memories, but he doubted it. It had only started this past summer that he could see the Death Eater meetings. He had been partly happy because then he could see things and find things out and watch out for Snape indirectly. Of course, he hadn't completely been expecting the agonizing pain that came with the visions. Feeling every Cruciatus Curse and every other painful hex the dark wizard knew was not pleasant and he more often than not woke up shaking, breaking hard, and in cold sweats. However, he had learned a lot that he would never have been told otherwise so he supposed it was worth it…just not at the time.

"They're together, you know," someone said, kneeling beside him. Harry was startled but didn't jump. He had known someone was coming but didn't know who or if they were going to stop.

"What?" Harry said, looking at Draco as he picked up his Potions text that had, oddly, been the only one not to get covered in black ink.

"Them." Draco nodded his head in the direction of the two Slytherins that had been the cause of Harry's bag tearing. It had been Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. "They're dating."

"Really? Odd couple. I thought Pansy hated him?" Harry said, taking some parchment from Draco.

"She does but since I've switched sides and been disowned, her father had to find her another rich pureblood to marry," Draco told him.

"You two had had an arranged marriage?" Harry asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," Draco said bitterly. "I'd never been less excited or less happy for anything than I had been about the idea of being with her."

"I feel your pain." Harry nodded with a smile.

"Doesn't matter. I'm out now. Thank Merlin," Draco said, handing him the last of the fallen quills.

"Why are you here? You're late to Potions now," Harry said, cleaning the ink off his Defense text.

Draco shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Draco, you know Snape doesn't go easy on you anymore now that you've switched sides. He'll get mad at you too," Harry said. It was true. Despite the fact that Draco was still a Slytherin and Snape still favoured the Slytherins to keep his cover, he did not treat Draco any different from any other student now that Draco was for the Light. He didn't treat him as bad as he did the Gryffindors but Draco no longer got special treatment. He had points taken and got yelled at and got detention like everyone else.

"I don't care. I'm really not in the mood to go to class so I'll just walk with you. We'll get in trouble together, even if you do get more than me," Draco said with a grin and Harry rolled his eyes, standing up and hitching his bag over his shoulder.

"Come on, Slytherin," Harry said, heading once again for the dungeons.

"Right behind you, Gryffindor," Draco said with a mock salute and Harry chuckled, shaking his head. Sometimes it still amazed him how far the two of them had come. For five years they couldn't stand each other and now they were best friends. Right now, they were better friends than Harry was with Ron and Hermione.

Back in June when the Ministry fiasco happened, Draco had managed to get to the Ministry with Snape by grabbing his cloak when he Disapparated. No one knew he was there, at least, not until he nearly died saving _Neville Longbottom's_ life and then again saving Harry.

_Flashback_

"_Just give us the Prophecy and we'll let you all go," Lucius Malfoy said, holding his hand out to Harry. Harry looked around the circular room at his friends. All of them were bruised, bloody, scared, but completely determined at the same time, even while they were separately in the hands of Death Eaters, literally. He could see Neville's anger beneath the surface at the woman clutching him with a wand to his neck, Bellatrix Lestrange, the same woman who had driven Neville's parents to insanity._

"_You honestly think I'd believe you'd just let us go?" Harry said incredulously, staring at the blonde Death Eater before him. "There's no way in _hell_ I believe that. You'd never just let us walk out of here."_

_He saw Malfoy's eyes narrow angrily and ducked just in time to miss being hit by a Killing Curse. That was the start of the fight. Flashes of light filled the room, along with shouts and yells and the sounds of just over a dozen people running. Whether said people were running to escape or to chase, no one knew. They all had their own fights to deal with._

_Harry had again just missed being hit by a Stunning Spell when he heard a door burst open. He prayed it was help and not more Death Eaters. It was help. He caught a glimpse of Order members running into the room._

"_Harry!" he heard his godfather's voice and found himself pulled to the floor on the other side of the mysterious veil. "You have to get your friends and get out of here. It's not safe," Sirius told him._

"_No, I won't leave you." Harry shook his head._

"_I'll be fine, Harry. Just get your friends and get out," Sirius said and they jumped back into the open, both moving to avoid an unknown white light. "_Stupefy_!"_

_Harry heard a laugh and looked up to see Bellatrix not far from them, her wand pointing at Sirius. "Hello, Sirius," she said._

"_Bella," Sirius said and jumped to the side to avoid a purple light. "Is that the best you have, Bella? I would think you could do better," the Animagus said, laughing._

_Harry watched in horror as the all too familiar green light sped towards Sirius and hit him in the chest. Everything around them disappeared. Harry only had eyes for the now lifeless body of his godfather that was falling backwards through the veil, that look of joy still on his face. When Sirius disappeared, the world came crashing back and Harry began running towards the veil. He was almost there but soon found himself falling to the stone floor and being pinned down. He struggled but stopped and looked up at his attacker._

"_Malfoy?" Harry gasped, looking into the bloody face of Draco Malfoy. "What the hell are you doing? How did you get here?"_

"_Call me Draco. I don't think I'll really be a Malfoy much longer. I came here with Severus but no one knows I'm here. And I'm stopping you from doing something completely idiotic!" Draco said, still pinning him down. Harry was wondering where this strength was coming from. He didn't know what it was, but Draco had been hit by something and it was killing him. He had lacerations all over his body and he was bleeding freely. He was deathly pale, telling Harry the young Slytherin wouldn't make it much longer._

"_Get off me. I have to go after him!" Harry yelled._

"_No! What you have to do is get out of here. Granger got hit with something but I don't know what. She's unconscious and not moving. Longbottom has a broken nose and Merlin knows what else. Lovegood is bleeding like crazy. Weasley is trying to fight my father! The Weasley girl is now fighting Bellatrix! You have to get them out!" Draco said loudly._

"_Wait, you came here with Snape? Snape's here?" Harry said and saw Draco's eye roll._

"_Yes, he's here. He's dressed as a Death Eater but he's helping our side. I grabbed his cloak when he Disapparated. Again, no one knows I'm here except you and Longbottom," Draco said._

"_What the hell happened to you?" Harry asked, feeling blood soak his clothes._

"_I took a curse to save Longbottom's ass," Draco said simply._

_Harry blinked. "Why?"_

"_Because I'm not my father," Draco said. "Now, get out of here," and he jumped to his feet at a pace Harry didn't think he'd possess in his condition. _

_Harry knew he should get his friends and leave but he just couldn't. Not when Bellatrix was running away as he spotted her doing. As soon as he saw her heading for the door, he took off after her, ignoring the yells of those calling him back._

_End of Flashback_

"Harry? Harry!" Draco said, bringing Harry out of his memories.

"What?" Harry said.

"If we stand out here any longer, we'll officially be twenty minutes late for class. I don't mind being late but twenty minutes is a stretch, especially for Snape's class," Draco told him and Harry realized they were standing outside the Potions classroom.

"Oh," Harry said lamely. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head and pushed the door open. They walked in, Draco with confidence Harry knew the Slytherin didn't feel and Harry felt ready to go throw himself off the Astronomy Tower.

"So glad you could join us, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," Snape said coldly.

"We're sorry, sir. Harry was attacked," Draco said and they saw Snape's skeptical look.

"He seems perfectly normal to me," Snape said.

"He wasn't attacked physically. Some passing students hit his bag with a hex and it ripped. His stuff went everywhere. I stopped to help him gather his things," Draco explained.

Snape eyed them both. "Very well. Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sit down. As I'm sure you are aware, today we are beginning the second stage of the Veritaserum. You should know what to do. Get moving," he said. "And, Potter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Be at our lesson a half hour early," Snape said.

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded.

He and Draco quickly walked up to their desk and dropped off their bags. Harry went to grab their cauldron while Draco gathered the necessary ingredients. They arrived back at their desk at the same time and immediately set to work. As Draco stirred in Doxy venom, Harry ground the sesame seeds into a fine dust. They were mostly silent as they worked except to give each other instructions.

"So, what's the lesson tonight?" Draco asked, stirring the potion again.

"Just research since I have Quidditch practice. Although, I'm clearly leaving dinner early so I can be at the lesson a half hour early," Harry told him.

"That's because it's your punishment for being late," Draco said.

"How is that punishment? If he wanted to punish me, he would've given me a week's worth of detention and taken more than ten points. I don't understand why he didn't though," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I told you. He doesn't hate you," Draco said, putting in a diced rat's tail.

"He just didn't completely murder me because of you." Harry waved his friend's comment off.

"Oh, come on, Harry! You told me yourself that he doesn't treat me any different than anyone else now that I'm on the right side and friends with you," Draco said exasperatedly.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just go early and try not to make him any madder than he already is." Harry shrugged. They finished their potion without much more talking. Just as Harry was about to leave the room with Draco, he heard Snape calling his name.

"Mr. Potter, remain behind."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "I'll see you later, Draco."

"Good luck," Draco said with a mock look of trepidation that made Harry roll his eyes. Draco grinned and left the room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry said when he walked up to Snape at his desk.

"Who attacked you, Potter?" Snape asked bluntly.

Harry blinked slightly at the direct question. "What? Um, well, no one, really. Like Draco said, someone just hit my bag with a curse and the seam broke because of it. Draco honestly stopped to help me get my stuff so that I wouldn't be too late. Really, it's my fault. You don't have to get mad at him," he said quickly.

"Potter," Snape interrupted. "I was not attacking you. I merely wanted to know who it was that caused you distress and made you late for my class."

"Professor, it's all right, really. My being late to your class is nothing new." Harry shrugged.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You may go. Remember, half hour early tonight." Snape waved him out.

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded and left the classroom.

"So." Harry jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. He spun around and saw his friend leaning against the wall next to the Potions classroom casually. "How'd it go?"

"Don't do that, Draco!" Harry gasped.

"Sorry." Draco shrugged and they began walking down the corridor, on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing. He wanted to know who made my bag rip," Harry said.

And? What's he going to do to them?" Draco pushed.

"Nothing because he doesn't know who it was," Harry told him.

"What? Why?" Draco said loudly.

"Would you keep it down? Merlin, sometimes you're louder than Ron," Harry said irritably. "And I didn't tell him because there was nothing to tell. It wasn't like I was really attacked or anything. The most that would've happened would be that Snape lectured them and then sent them away. It's not like there's really anything to get angry over."

"Harry, sometimes you are the densest person I know." Draco shook his head.

"Hey! Be nice," Harry said, shoving Draco's shoulder with a smile. "Come on. We have to get to Defense."

"Great. Another class with Sallon," Draco muttered.

"I know but let's go." Harry sighed and they dashed off to their Defense class.

Professor Derek Sallon was anything but their favourite professor. Oddly, the professor only showed what he was really like to Harry and Draco. In class, he was strict and all around mean but when he was alone with Harry or Draco, it only got worse. Sallon was always giving Harry and Draco detentions and yelling at them for nothing. In private, they had revealed to each other that the professor was a fan of 'corporeal punishment'.

Can we have the award for understatement of the year?

After detentions, both boys were always nearly covered in bruises and cuts and blood though no one ever noticed because they had learned to use glamours. Well, Draco had learned as Harry had always known how due to the Dursleys' treatment of him. They were still the only ones who knew about the true Derek Sallon that beat students as they were the only two that ever got detention with him.

Taking deep breaths, Harry and Draco walked into the Defense classroom, sat down, and got ready to face another period of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he found himself flying across the room and hitting the wall. It was a few days later and Harry was in a defense lesson with Snape. These lessons were also known as the times when the two wizards could hex each other without abandon despite the fact that Snape was supposed to be teaching Harry about defending himself.<p>

"Get up, Potter! If this were a real battle, you'd be dead by now!" Snape yelled at him.

"I've been in battle and I'm still alive, you know!" Harry shouted back and sent a Cutting Hex at his professor. He wasn't excellent at non-verbal casting yet, but he was getting better. He knew even Snape couldn't deny that Harry was improving, though the man would _never_ say a thing.

"As you have always had someone appear from nowhere to save your spoiled arse, your battle experiences do not bring me confidence!" Snape said and sent a silent Binding Spell.

"Oh, come on! You've seen me in battle and you know I can hold my own! Stop being such a bloody bastard!" Harry said, dodging a Stunning Spell.

"You are in no position to be insulting me, Potter," Snape growled, slicing his wand through the air to send a purple curse at the boy who threw himself to the floor to avoid it. "Besides, if you can hold your own, we would not be here, now would we, boy?"

"We're here because of the headmaster! He told us to work together so we can end the war! I'm pretty sure he really meant for us to try end the war, not spend our nights screaming and cursing at each other. And I mean cursing in both ways," Harry said angrily, picking himself slowly up off the floor after being hit with a jet of yellow light. He cursed loudly when he went flying again. He rolled over onto his back with a groan and gazed up at Snape hatefully as the man walked over to him.

"I believe your time is up, Potter. I will see you tomorrow night," Snape said and walked away. Harry watched him leave the room and slam the door.

Harry shook his head and groaned again as he made himself move and get to his feet. He was increasingly sore and he was pretty sure he had cuts covering his body that he would have to heal. Sighing, Harry grabbed his bag and slowly exited the room, making his way to Gryffindor Tower.

**A/N: So, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Good morning. Yes, here in Canada for those who don't live in my time zone, it is currently 10:30 am. :P Don't know why I said that, I'm in a weird mood. Didn't sleep much last night and when I don't sleep much, I talk a lot and...yeah. Lol. Anyways, hope you like it.**

The days passed slowly. Fall faded into winter and longer than it seemed, there was a month until Christmas holidays. The beginning of November brought frigid temperatures and icy winds and light snowfalls that were just dying to get heavier. Both Harry and Draco had received more detentions from Sallon, each time returning with a new set of bruises and cuts.

The work with Harry and Snape had gotten nowhere. They were still fighting and yelling every day. There had been no progress in Occlumency or the research. Harry was the same at Potions as always. The only time they seemed to get along marginally well was during their defense lessons and that's only because they got to hex each other. So it was more anger release and revenge than actual lessons.

Harry and Snape both knew Dumbledore was becoming increasingly agitated that they could not work together but all they had to say was that they had told him the arrangement would never work.

It was in Dumbledore's office that the two wizards could be found, sitting in front of the desk and glaring at the headmaster.

"Really, you two. It has been over two months now and you have gotten nowhere on your work. I could say that Harry has learned some defense but all you two do is hex each other in a way to burn off the anger you two feel towards each other," Dumbledore said. Snape continued to glare at the man while Harry averted his eyes, hearing the disappointment in Dumbledore's voice.

"We told you that this would not work, Albus. You know we cannot work together. We cannot even be in the same room together for too long," Snape said casually.

"Severus, you must work together. If you two could set aside whatever differences you have, you would make an excellent team," Dumbledore told them.

"Sir, I don't think it's going to work. I mean, we tried but it didn't work. He just hates me too much, sir. I resemble my father too much for this to ever work. We understand that you wanted us to form some kind of friendship or whatever so that we could have a better chance of winning the war, but it's not going to work. I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said and slowly walked from the office.

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "You must try, Severus. See past what you believe to be true and find the real truth underneath. You may be surprised by what you find."

"Fine," Snape spat. "Good evening, Albus," he said and left the room in a whirl of black robes.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry walked down to the dungeons for another night of research. They were looking for anything. Any patterns or clues…anything. So far, they hadn't found much. They had found a couple possible Death Eater hideouts but none had been successful.<p>

Harry shook his head and knocked on the door. "Enter," he heard Snape say and he walked through the doorway into the familiar sitting room. He immediately dropped his bag by the door, walked to the coffee table, picked up an old _Daily Prophet_, and began perusing it as he sat in his usual chair. It was the same routine and he had learned to do it without having to speak to Snape.

"Potter," Snape said and Harry looked up from his paper.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked.

"We will forego work tonight," Snape said and Harry raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his eyes from widening in shock.

"Why?"

"I feel that perhaps the headmaster is correct," Snape said and this time, Harry was unable to stop his eyes from growing wide. "Tonight we will simply talk."

"Talk?" Harry repeated.

"Yes. Perhaps if we knew each other better, we'd get along better," Snape said and Harry had to wonder how painful it was for the Potions master to be so civil to him.

"But you feel you already know me, sir," Harry pointed out. It was true. Snape was so sure he knew exactly who Harry was. Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the idea that his professor knew him.

"I have been told that I may not know you as well I once perceived," Snape said and Harry gaped at him.

"Okay, sorry, but this is too weird," Harry said, jumping to his feet.

"What is weird, pray tell?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"This," Harry said, waving his hand up and down Snape's body. "You. You're not like this. You're not nice. You hate me and yet you're being…civil. It's just weird. It's not you and, in all honesty, it's kind of scary," he told his professor.

Harry saw the man's eyes flash but he wasn't sure what the brief emotion had been. "Indeed."

"Look, let's just stay the way we are, okay? You believe I'm a spoiled, worshipped, egocentric brat and I believe you're a git of a professor that can't stand me because I look like my father. Okay? Maybe Dumbledore will lay off eventually and let us end these pointless lessons," Harry said, sitting back down and picking up his dropped _Prophet_.

Snape watched the young man before him. The boy was oddly amusing, something he had never noticed before. He must've been too busy hating the young man to see all of his qualities.

"Potter, these lessons are not pointless. They will actually be of great help to you and to the war," Snape said and Harry rolled his eyes, standing up again and tossing the paper to the table.

"You know what? I don't care. I'm sick of everything being about this damn war or about my damn past…a past I can't remember…or even a past I wasn't even involved in. So, here's a brilliant idea. I'll just leave and I won't come back. We both win. You get out of spending more time with your most hated student and I get out of having to hear extra about the goddamn war. Good night, Professor," Harry said and grabbed his bag. However, the moment he did, he disappeared.

Snape's eyes widened when he saw his student disappear before him. What had just happened? Had that been a Portkey? Impossible. Portkeys were unable to work in the castle. The wards wouldn't allow it. So, where had Potter gone? How had he simply disappeared? Snape went to pull his wand in order to cast a Locating Charm, but he was startled when he felt a familiar tug and disappeared in a swirl of distorted surroundings. He stumbled slightly when he landed but stood up and raised his wand immediately.

When he didn't sense any danger, he lowered his wand slightly and began to examine it. His wand had been made into a Portkey. Luckily the charm had just been for the one use so his wand was back to normal. However, a few questions remained.

How had his wand become a Portkey?

Who made his wand a Portkey?

Why was it a necessary act?

And last, but not least, where the hell was Potter?

"Professor?"

It was only years of being a spy that stopped Snape from jumping at the sound of Harry Potter's voice. Snape turned around and found Potter jumping off a desk at the front of the room that was clearly a teacher's desk. Snape finally scanned the room thoroughly and found that they were inside an empty classroom. He was surprised he hadn't fallen into any of the desks that surrounded him. A few were out of position though so Snape assumed Potter had crashed into them when he landed.

"How did you get in here?" Potter asked.

Snape held up his wand, still scanning the room. "It was a Portkey," he said absently.

"Your wand? How the hell did that happen?" Potter said, obviously shocked that someone had been able to turn Snape's wand into a Portkey.

"One of the many questions in my head, Potter," Snape muttered and Harry forced down a grin. That had actually been somewhat amusing.

_Wait, what? No_! An inner voice yelled at him. _I did not just think Snape was funny. He is _not _funny! He has no humour at all_!

_Well, clearly he does, or you would not have thought it was amusing_, another voice argued.

_Oh, shut up_, the inner voice said bitterly.

_No, I'm enjoying this_, the other voice said happily. Harry rolled his eyes at himself. There were not many that could have a conversation with their selves and lose.

"Why have you not left yet? Surely even you know how to open a door," Snape sneered.

Harry glared. "Weren't you the one who said we should get to know each other better?"

"That was before you shot the idea down and walked out. Well, more like Portkeyed out." Snape shrugged, twirling his wand in his fingers as he studied the door.

Harry shook his head. "Well, I tried. It's locked. And, yes, I tried _Alohomora_ and every other charm I could think of that could open the door. Hell, I even tried _Bombarda _and _Reducto_. Nothing worked."

"Strange," Snape murmured as he walked up to the door and began waving his wand over it. There was silence for a bit as Snape cast every spell known to man (_and probably more_, thought Harry) on the door, trying to discover the trick. "There is no Dark Magic or anything potentially dangerous. However, it is not a normal Locking Charm."

"So, what does that mean? Are you able to break whatever charm's on the door?" Harry asked.

"If I could, do you think we'd still be in here, you simpleton?" Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry who huffed in annoyance.

"I was just asking," Harry said, crossing his arms. "I get the feeling this is Dumbledore's doing."

"For once we agree, Potter," Snape said cynically and Harry rolled his eyes. Was it really so difficult to at least be civil? They _were_ trapped in an old classroom together for Merlin only knew how long.

Harry shook his head and walked away to sit at a desk again. He had a feeling they weren't getting out anytime soon, especially not if Dumbledore had anything to do with it. Harry was pretty sure this was a new plan to make them get along. Harry rolled his eyes. The only thing that would happen would be Dumbledore coming back to find a dead body. Whether it be Harry or Snape remained to be seen.

"Not going to help, Potter?" Snape said and Harry sighed.

"I already told you that I tried everything I knew and the door remains shut. Besides, if I try to help, I'll just get yelled at. Best to stay away from the danger zone," Harry told him.

"You are such an insolent child, Potter. So much like your father," Snape sneered and Harry fumed. He was sick of being told he was like his parents. He didn't want to be like them.

"I am not my father! Call me anything you like! Hell, call me the next Voldemort but do not compare me to my father!" Harry yelled.

"Do not order me around, Potter! I am the professor here!" Snape shouted back.

Harry gave a small laugh. "You are unbelievable! Do you know that? You expect respect from everyone but you hardly give us a reason to respect you! Plus, you don't respect anyone back except maybe Dumbledore! Don't worry though. Whether you believe it or not, I do respect you, although you continuously make me wonder if that respect is misplaced," Harry said angrily.

"I don't need respect from a Potter, nor do I want it!" Snape said and Harry looked into his eyes.

"No," Harry said quietly. "You don't want respect from a Potter or anyone really. You want approval and acceptance."

"_Reducto_!" Snape yelled and Harry managed to jump from the desk in time to miss getting hit by the curse, watching as it destroyed the desk.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could've killed me!" Harry yelled, getting to his feet.

"What a shame that would be," Snape drawled coolly and Harry gaped. He knew Snape hated him but to actually wish him dead. He didn't even wish Snape dead.

"I understand why Dumbledore trusts you, I do, but I definitely don't trust being in here with you. You'll kill me," Harry said, looking around the classroom, looking for another way out.

"Lord only knows how long we'll be in here. How about getting in some defense practice? Hm?" Snape said casually and Harry looked at him warily.

"Professor, I don't think—" He was cut off as he had to jump to the side in order to miss the Burning Hex that was thrown at him. "Bloody hell! I'm sure Dumbledore didn't put us in here just to give you the opportunity to kill me!"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Snape said and Harry gaped at him. Harry ducked as a purple curse flew over his head. He couldn't believe what was happening. He swore Snape was really trying to kill him.

"This is insane!" Harry yelled, throwing up a shield to block the Cutting Hex.

"That's war, Potter," Snape growled and sent him flying backwards into a couple desks. Harry groaned and tried to clear his head enough to allow recognition and movement. The black spots were disappearing from his vision when he saw another _Reducto_ coming towards him. Cursing, Harry rolled to the side and covered his head as yet another desk was completely destroyed and turned to dust. Harry looked at what used to be a desk and gazed back at Snape with wide eyes. What the hell was wrong with his professor?

Harry got to his feet again and sent a Stunning Spell at the Potions master but it was easily deflected. Cursing again, Harry ran to have some protection behind another desk but jumped back as it burst into flames.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Harry yelled, using another shield.

"Just teaching a lesson, Potter," Snape said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"This isn't a lesson! This is attempted murder!" Harry shouted, moving away from another desk that got scorched and lost a leg. It crashed to the floor.

"Believe me, Potter. If I were trying to kill you, you'd be dead by now. Surely you know that," Snape said, letting loose a Binding Spell. Harry blocked it and retaliated with a Disarming Spell. "Trivial at best, Potter. I'm sure you know better spells than that, especially for battle."

"That one has served me pretty well so far, Snape, and you know it," Harry said, beginning to pant. Snape was moving insanely fast and Harry was having a hard time avoiding all the curses. He ended up receiving a burn on his arm and a cut on his cheek, chest, bicep, and thigh. Add to the bruises of being flung into multiple desks, he was quickly losing energy and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

A silent _Everte Statum_ flew towards him but he was unable to produce a shield quick enough or move and found himself being thrown backwards once again. He crashed into more desks and his wand left his hand, rolling away. He rolled onto his back painfully and looked up at Snape as the professor walked into his view.

"Looks like you haven't learned a thing, Potter," Snape sneered before walking away. Harry heard his steps leaving and figured the Potions master had gone to sit at the teacher's desk. Harry pushed himself up slowly and went to the opposite side of the room. He pushed aside one of the few remaining desks and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. They had no idea how long they were going to be in the room, but Harry had a feeling it was going to be a long time before they got out. Harry shook his head with a small sigh and began massaging his sore wrist. The silence that befell them was heavy and thick.

* * *

><p>Draco walked up to the Astronomy Tower, looking for Harry. His friend should've been done his lesson with Professor Snape by now but no one had seen him. He had missed his Quidditch practice, leaving Ron to take over as captain for the practice.<p>

"Harry?" Draco called as he arrived at the Tower. He didn't get a response so he wandered, searching. He turned a corner and found Ron and Hermione locked in an embrace. "Oh, Merlin!" he exclaimed and the two jumped apart.

"Draco!" Hermione said, her voice higher than normal.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I'm looking for Harry. Oh, my eyes," Draco said, placing his palms over his eyes.

Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Oh, come on, Draco. We were just kissing. You've seen that before," Hermione said.

"_That_ was _not_ just _kissing_. That was a full make-out session that I should have never been subjected to," Draco said. "Have either of you seen Harry? He should've been back from his lesson by now."

"No one's seen him. He missed practice today too, which is weird." Ron shook his head.

"Yeah, it is. I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he knows. See you later," Draco said. He was just disappearing around the corner when Ron and Hermione heard him say, "Sweet Merlin, I've been scarred for life."

They both looked at each other and began laughing.

**A/N: There you go. Chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Thanks so much. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter. :]**

The minutes—or was it hours?—passed excruciatingly slowly. Snape and Harry hadn't spoken to each other since their duel nor had either of them moved from their positions. Snape was still at the teacher's desk and Harry was still on the floor on the opposite side of the room. Only one of them was in pain, however. Harry was still feeling the effects of their duel. His cheek was stinging along with the burn on his arm. His left wrist was hurting as well. He had a feeling it was sprained or something from all the times he had crashed into the desks. He knew there were bruises covering his body now but he didn't care; he didn't say anything. He had been in worse conditions at the hands of his relatives, let alone his conditions each time he met Voldemort.

Harry knew he could heal some of his injuries himself. The small cuts, at least, but his wand was still over by the teacher's desk where it had rolled the last time he had been thrown into the remaining desks. He didn't want to get up and get it. One, it meant going near Snape and two, it hurt too much to move. He closed his eyes and sighed and then decided to try to summon his wand just for the hell of it.

He was somewhat surprised when his wand flew into his hand but also found he didn't particularly care as now he could heal himself. He had just raised his wand to heal the cut on his thigh when a hand on his stopped him. He flinched and pulled away then looked up at Snape.

"What?" Harry snapped, not caring if he got in trouble. He was a little irritable and for good reason.

"Do you realize what you just did, Potter?" Snape asked, kneeling in front of Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care."

"Your wand," Snape said, pointing at Harry's phoenix wand. "Where was it before you got it just now?"

"Over by the teacher's desk, where it rolled the last time I went flying into the desks," Harry said with some bitterness.

"How did you get it? You definitely didn't get up and walk," Snape said.

Harry shrugged again. "I don't know. I just wanted my wand but I didn't want to get up for a couple reasons. It just flew into my hand."

"You did wandless magic," Snape muttered.

"And?" Harry said, wishing Snape would just leave so he could heal himself.

"You don't understand, Potter. Most wizards can't do wandless magic. For those who can, it takes them years of practice to be even adequate at it. You're sixteen and you just summoned your wand from across the room _and_ without meaning to or even thinking about it. It's unbelievable and remarkable," Snape said.

"Well, yay for me then. Another thing to set me apart from everyone else. Now, can I please just heal myself? That's why I wanted my wand in the first place," Harry said, pointing his wand at his thigh again.

"You're injured," Snape muttered again and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Harry snapped.

"Why didn't you say anything, Potter?" Snape asked, pulling out his own wand and pushing Harry's aside.

"Like you care. You were trying to kill me before. I didn't think it would go over well if I asked you to heal me. Besides, I've had worse. It doesn't matter," Harry said, watching with hidden amazement as Snape healed the cut on his thigh and moved onto the other injuries.

"I may be a bastard but it doesn't please me to leave you, or anyone, in a position like this," Snape said, healing the cut on Harry's cheek.

"You did in our last Defense lesson," Harry said. "You had made me fly back and then you just left. I had to heal myself that night with Hermione and Ron's help. Well, mostly Hermione. I had tried to find Luna but, as usual, she's nearly impossible to find."

"Yes, Miss Lovegood does have a habit of disappearing." Snape nodded. "Anything else, Potter?"

"My wrist. I think I sprained it or something when I hit the desks," Harry said, holding up his left wrist.

Snape examined the now swollen wrist. "It's either fractured or broken. I cannot fix it so I'll wrap it until we can get you to the hospital wing," Snape said and began producing bandages from his wand, wrapping up Harry's wrist.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said. Snape inclined his head before retreating back to the teacher's desk. The silence fell back on them like a huge weight.

* * *

><p>More time passed. How much, neither of them knew. The silence was still tense between them. Neither had moved from their current positions. Unintentionally, Harry's eyes continuously strayed to his professor.<p>

"What are you staring at, Potter?" Snape snapped.

"Nothing, sir," Harry said but continued to gaze at his professor. His tore his eyes from the man and looked to the floor. He was hungry and tired. All he wanted was to have dinner in the Great Hall and then go to bed. But…he couldn't. He was going to murder Dumbledore.

"You have been staring at me for nearly five minutes. Clearly there was something," Snape said, leaning back in his chair and watching the young Gryffindor.

"Sorry. I was just thinking," Harry said quietly.

"Please refrain from doing so. We could be damaged in a confined space such as this," Snape said coldly.

"You are such a prick," Harry said angrily.

Snape glared at him but didn't respond. He knew calling the boy on his staring was hypocritical, as he had been staring at Potter as well. He was so sick of being in this damn classroom. He didn't want to be stuck anywhere with Potter but here he was and for Merlin only knew how long. When they got out of the room, he was going to kill the old man.

He was still wondering to himself how his wand and Potter's bag had been made into Portkeys. They knew it had to have been Dumbledore's doing in a way to make them reconcile and build some sort of friendship in order to work together well. But how had the headmaster managed to make their things Portkeys? Suddenly it came to him. The meeting. They had been in close range with the headmaster and were preoccupied. Dumbledore could've done the spell silently. Snape shook his head irritably.

"Stop staring at me, Potter!" Snape said, aggravated.

"Sorry." Harry sighed.

"What is wrong with you, Potter?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Harry said quickly.

Snape was about to speak again when a loud _crack_ sounded out in the room.

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the house elf.

"Harry Potter and Professor Snape, sir. Dobby is pleased to see sirs," Dobby said.

"Dobby, can you get us out of here?" Harry asked as Snape watched the interaction curiously.

"Dobby can but Dobby will not," the house elf said.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is doing what the headmaster asks of Dobby, sir. The headmaster has asked Dobby to check on Harry Potter and Professor Snape to make sure both are alive, sir. Dobby is also to bring food and a bed for sirs," Dobby told them and proceeded to snap his fingers. Plates of different foods appeared along with goblets. He snapped his fingers again and a large king sized mattress appeared in one of the corners along with pillows and blankets.

Harry sighed. "Thank you, Dobby."

"Dobby, is it?" Snape spoke up and the house elf nodded vigorously. "Would you be so kind as to tell the headmaster that if he does not let us out, I will not be responsible for his very likely untimely demise?" Snape said in a serious tone. Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes, Professor Snape, sir. I will tell the headmaster, sir. Goodbye, sirs," Dobby said and disappeared with another _crack_. Snape turned to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow as Harry tried unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"Something amusing?" Snape drawled.

"No, sir. Nothing." Harry shook his head and turned away. Snape rolled his eyes and sat back down at the teacher's desk. Harry returned to his spot on the floor and they fell into another slightly uneasy silence, but both could feel it wasn't quite as tense. After what Harry assumed was a couple more hours, he began to feel tired so he slowly moved towards the bed and crawled onto it. It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>When Harry was summoned back into consciousness, it was to find that, despite his deepest hopes, he was still trapped in the classroom and Snape was still sitting at the desk. Sighing, Harry rose from the bed.<p>

"Have you slept?" Harry asked spontaneously and earned himself a sharp look from his professor.

"No and it is of no concern to you," Snape said, irritation clear in his tone.

"I was just asking," Harry said defensively. Shaking his head, Harry stretched.

"The house elf brought food," Snape said simply and pointed to one of the remaining desks in the room.

"Thanks," Harry muttered and walked to the desk. It held bacon, ham, eggs, sausage, pumpkin juice, and coffee. Harry filled a plate with bacon, eggs, and sausage and grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice. Sitting down, he began eating.

It was silent. "If you are thinking again, Potter, I strongly advise against it," Snape said and Harry growled.

"You are such a bastard," Harry muttered.

"Just trying to keep us alive." Snape shrugged. Harry glared at him. "Stop staring at me, Potter!"

"Harry."

"What?"

"Call me Harry."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "Thought it might help."

"Didn't I tell you not to think, boy?" Snape sneered and Harry glowered.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Harry blurted out.

"Because you are nothing but your despicable father's clone," Snape said casually.

Harry jumped to his feet. "I am not my father! I hate when people say I'm like my parents," he said.

"And why not? According to the world, they were spectacular people," Snape said, not holding back his eye roll at the endearment. It was curious. The boy was always being told his parents had been amazing. Why wouldn't he want to hear he was like them?

"Well, I know my dad wasn't all that great," Harry said. "No one talks about my mum."

"And that's why you don't want to hear you're like them?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "No. I don't want to hear I'm like them because I'm not them. I'm not James Potter or Lily Evans. I'm Harry and that's all I want but it won't happen. I'll always be something else."

"How so?" Snape wondered.

"The world sees me as the Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One. Dumbledore just sees me as a tool for the war. I'm a freak to the Dursleys. I'm my father's clone and a spoiled brat to you. I'm the famous friend to Ron. I'm the orphan to Hermione and the Weasleys so I need sympathy. I'm special so I need the rules bent for me to all the other professors. I'm a replacement James to Remus. I'm never just me," Harry ranted. He took a calming breath and felt a load of tension leave his body. He suddenly felt lighter and sunk to sit on the step by the desk.

_Well, I feel better_. Harry sighed sarcastically and rolled his eyes at himself. He had no idea why he had told his professor everything. Sure, he respected Snape but they still hated each other so it didn't mean much.

"Potter—"

"Could you call me Harry, please, sir? Or, anything but Potter? Call me insolent brat if you want. At least that's specifically tailored to me," Harry said with a grin, missing the amusement in Snape's eyes.

"Very well, brat," Snape said and Harry snorted. "I'm sure Weasley and Granger see you as you are. They've certainly seemed to for the past five, nearly six, years."

"Hermione, maybe but Ron gets jealous a lot. I mean, we didn't speak for months in fourth year because of my becoming a champion. I mean, they're both great and make me feel somewhat normal but there's still…something. I don't know what but I'm not completely normal with them," Harry said, fiddling with his hands.

"Well," Snape said slowly, getting to his feet and then lowering himself down beside Harry much to the boy's shock. "I can honestly say that Weasley and Granger _do _care about you for who you are. They wouldn't have done all they have with you if they did not."

Harry smiled slightly. "Yeah, we've done a lot. Half of it we were never caught for," he said with a full grin at his professor.

Snape was the one to snort this time. "As if you three could get away with anything. You're the least stealthy people I know."

"I'll tell you one of those things, but you can't take points or give any of us detention," Harry said.

Snape looked at Harry contemplatively. "Very well," he agreed and Harry grinned again.

_I am locked in a classroom with Harry Potter and am now enjoying a conversation with him. Surely the world is ending_, Snape thought as he noticed the mischievous look in Harry's eyes, making him look like his eleven year old self again.

"Remember in my second year, a firecracker got thrown into Goyle's cauldron?" Harry said, watching his professor.

"Of course. It nearly destroyed the Slytherin side of if the room and some of the potion landed on you, Longbottom, and Finnegan." Snape nodded. His eyes narrowed. "It was you. I _knew_ it had been you."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, it was me. It was a distraction."

"For what, dare I ask?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"For Hermione to slip out, get the boomslang skin, and come back without you knowing," Harry told him casually as if it were a completely normal thing to say.

"Why in the world would you need boomslang skin?" Snape asked.

Harry was amazed. The Potions master didn't seem angry at all; just interested and curious. "For the Polyjuice Potion," he said simply and watched the man's eyebrows disappear into his hairline. Harry chuckled again.

"Polyjuice Potion?" Snape repeated and Harry nodded. "You were twelve! Why would you need Polyjuice Potion? And how did you manage to brew it correctly?"

"Hermione brewed it, of course. If Ron or I had, we'd be dead right now," Harry said and Snape smirked. "And, we needed it to get into the Slytherin common room to interrogate Draco, so Ron and I turned into Crabbe and Goyle."

Snape seemed to be having a hard time wrapping his head around the revelation. "This is mad. Explain the entire story."

"All right," Harry said. "It was after the first message on the wall. We were trying to think of who the heir could be."

"And you thought of Draco?" Snape said.

"Yeah. It made sense in a way and we figured if he wasn't the heir, maybe he knew something of value. Hermione came up with the idea of using Polyjuice Potion. We spent the month of December brewing the potion. We heard Draco was staying at the school over holidays and the potion was ready, so we did it over holidays. We didn't find much out except the Chamber had been opened fifty years ago and a Muggleborn had died. Oh, and Draco hoped Hermione would be the one to die this time," Harry explained. "Draco's changed a lot."

"Yes, I've noticed you two get along better." Snape nodded. "Christmas four years ago. Miss Granger was in the hospital wing looking oddly like a cat." He eyed his student.

"That was her fault. She found hair on her robes that she thought was Millicent Bulstrode's from when he had the dueling club. It ended up being cat hair," Harry told him.

Snape shook his head. "You really are a brat."

Harry laughed.

"Do I even want to hear more of your secrets?" Snape asked.

Harry smiled. "Depends on the secret."

"Oh?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell all my stories of what I've done in school. Anything else and you have to tell me something about you," Harry said.

"Another bargain?" Snape said.

Harry simply smiled. "More like a game," Harry told him. He watched as his professor seemed to think it over.

"Very well, brat," Snape agreed and Harry's smile widened.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is Chapter 8 and thank you so much for all those reviews. :] Enjoy.**

The time passed. Food came and went. Deep and dark secrets surfaced.

"I tried to tell Cedric to get back to the cup but he wouldn't listen to me. Then I fell to my knees in pain when Pettigrew came with Voldemort and Cedric stayed by my side. Voldemort ordered Cedric to be killed and Pettigrew did. I watched the curse hit him. I watched Cedric die," Harry said.

There wasn't much emotion in his voice but Snape—or as he had become over the past few hours, Severus—could hear the pain in the words. Harry was once again retelling a story of one of his adventures in school. They had already made it through his first, second, third, and most of his fourth year. Severus wanted to tell Harry he didn't have to continue but wondered if it would just be easier for him to finish. Had Harry really ever told anyone what had happened that night in the graveyard?

"Pettigrew tied me to a tombstone and started the potion and ritual to bring Voldemort back. He cut my arm," Harry said and pulled back the sleeve on his left arm to show a long scar on his forearm, "and took my blood. When Pettigrew dropped Voldemort into the potion, all I was thinking was 'please let it drown, please let it drown'. I knew it wouldn't but I was desperate. And so, Voldemort returned. He went on to talk about what happened on Halloween and then we dueled. Well, we dueled after he tortured me a bit."

"Cruciatus?" Severus interrupted.

Harry nodded. "Anyways, I had run away at first because I was like, I can't do this. I'm fourteen, I'll never survive but then he kept taunting and saying he wanted to see the life leave me. I decided that, if I was going to die, I was going to die the same way my parents had: fighting. So, we dueled. Our wands connected. All these victims of Voldemort appeared, including Cedric and my parents. My parents told me to hang on and then told me to break the connection to get back to the cup. Cedric told me to bring his body back. I grabbed Cedric's body, summoned the cup, and we were back at Hogwarts."

"Your wands connected?" Severus questioned quietly.

"Yeah, our wands are brothers. They both have a phoenix feather core and those two feathers are from Fawkes. Since they're brothers, they can't destroy each other. Instead, they connect: _Priori Incantatum_. Anyways, I won the tournament but I didn't keep the money. I didn't want it. I gave it to the twins so they could start their joke shop," Harry told him.

"That was very generous," Severus said.

"That's what Ivory said," Harry said with a smile. "For a long time, I blamed myself for Cedric's death. Occasionally, I still do. I wonder if he'd still be alive if we'd never agreed to take the cup together. I know it wasn't really my fault now, but you always wonder."

"Yes. The 'what ifs' of life can be somewhat distracting." Severus nodded.

Harry gave a small laugh. "I don't think 'distracting' is quite the right word. So, what exactly was your home life like when you were a child? I remember seeing a couple memories briefly last year in Occlumency."

Severus breathed deeply. They had not yet discussed childhoods. "My childhood was not a pleasant one. My father, Tobias, did not know my mother had been a witch until a few years after they were married. When Eileen, my mother, told him she was a witch, he did not take it well. I don't think my parents meant to have a child or if they did, my father hoped that child would not be magical. However, they had me and when I displayed magical talent at just a few months old, my father was horrified. As I'm sure you remember from those memories you saw, my father took his anger out on my mother. At least, that is the way it went until he decided I was old enough to handle his anger as well. I was around five the first time he hit me. I had been running down the stairs and tripped. I would've been badly hurt had my magic not saved me by causing a large pillow to appear at the bottom of the stairs. My father was not pleased and he hit me."

"Professor, you don't—"

"My only source of solace was the playground nearby. My mother would not help me or stand up to my father so I could not go to her. More often than not, I was found in that small playground in Spinner's End, the same playground in which I met your mother. When we met, we were around seven and Lily did not yet know she was a witch as she was Muggleborn, so they knew nothing about the wizarding world. After I managed to make her believe in magic and the world in which we belonged, we became fast friends. When we went to Hogwarts, we promised to stay friends no matter what and for a while, we did, despite being in different houses. It wasn't until fifth year that I lost her friendship."

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. "What happened to your parents?"

"They both died by the time I turned sixteen. My father had been an abusive drunk and he ended up drinking himself to death when I was thirteen. My mother committed suicide when I was fifteen. It was only a couple months before my birthday that she died so I got myself emancipated to keep anyone from getting guardianship of me."

"I'm sorry…again," Harry said, avoiding his professor's eyes. He always knew the man had had a bad childhood, but that had been more than he expected.

Severus waved it off. "And what of your childhood? Surely you are truly not as pampered as I believed?"

"No, not even a little bit. Oddly, my childhood has been quite similar to yours except mine does not involve my parents. I'm hated in Privet Drive. My family can't stand me. Up until I was eleven, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs and then I got moved into my cousin, Dudley's second bedroom. My family hates magic which means they hate me. My aunt has never really laid a hand on me, just a slap or two for messing up breakfast or something. My uncle and Dudley, however, are a different story. Dudley has always made sure I was miserable and had no friends. Whenever I managed to make a friend at school, Dudley would chase them away by beating on them or telling them lies. I grew up without any friends." Harry paused and stared at the floor that had become extremely interesting.

"And your uncle?" Severus pushed gently.

Harry took a deep breath. "It's happened all my life. Before I was six, he never really hit me. Again, it had just been my cousin that hit me mostly. Before then, punishment was withholding food and locking me in my cupboard. When I was six, I was being chased at school by Dudley and his friends. I wanted to hide, to get away, and before I knew it, I was on the roof of the school. The principal called my uncle and when I got home, he hit me for the first time. He beat me until I fell unconscious and when I woke up I was locked in my room. Since then he's always hit me, regardless of having a reason or not. They still lock me away and they still starve me."

"Have you ever been sexually abused?" Severus asked.

"No. I think my uncle's too afraid to try and go that far. A couple times during beatings, my magic has kicked in and tried to protect me. Of course, my uncle would find out what was happening and would just beat me more, but I think he's always been afraid that if he went that far, my magic would do something major." Harry shook his head.

"Does anyone know about what happens to you?" Severus asked, knowing that if someone knew what happened to Harry during the summer holidays, he would not be held accountable for his actions.

"I think the headmaster knows I'm mistreated. In fact, I know he knows I'm mistreated. Whether or not he knows the extent of it, I have no idea. I've gone to him every year to ask to stay here for the summer or somewhere else, anywhere else as long as it's not Privet Drive. Every year he says I have to go back because of the blood wards. I remember when I asked him at the end of first year. All I could think was that, this is Albus Dumbledore. He must be able to get me out but he didn't. He just smiled at me and told me I was safer with my relatives. The only thing that went through my head was that I had to go back and he didn't care. He was sending me back regardless of the fact that my uncle beats me nearly to death every day," Harry told him.

"Potter—"

"Harry," Harry corrected. "Anyways, I live in a house where I'm hated. I live a completely opposite life to what everyone believes. So, um, why did you hate my dad and Sirius? Besides the obvious, of course," he asked, desperate to change the subject. He hated talking about life in Privet Drive.

"Black pulled a prank on me that nearly got me killed. Your father, however, when he found out what Black had done, saved me. Many believe I hate your father because he saved me but I don't. I gained respect for him after he saved me. I still didn't like him at all, but I did respect him because no one else would've ever saved me, let alone my biggest rival," Severus said.

"So, why did you hate them then?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts was meant to be my escape; the place where I found my real family, the place where I fit in. Your father and his friends prevented that. However, the main reason I hated your godfather was because of that prank. He meant for me to die when he sent me to that tree. It's only because of Potter that I never died. As for your father," he paused, "jealousy, mostly. He was popular, rich, had a good home life, could have any girl he wanted. Your father was what I had hoped to be when I came to Hogwarts and what I had always wished my life had been like."

"Instead he made it worse and then you owed him a debt," Harry said and Severus nodded. "Which is one reason you saved me at that Quidditch match in my first year."

Severus looked at him. "I would've saved you regardless, brat. I'm heartless but not heartless enough to let an eleven year old fall to his death."

Harry grinned. "You're not heartless."

"So, what is between you and Miss Weasley?" Severus asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Nothing. She's a sister. Even if she did like me, which she doesn't because she likes someone else, it wouldn't work. She's not my type." Harry shrugged. At the man's raised eyebrow, he said, "I'm gay. She's not exactly the right sex," he said with a smile.

"I see." Severus nodded.

"Why did you become a Death Eater and then a spy?" Harry asked. There was a long silence.

"I was young, desperate, and stupid. While it was obvious I had promise at Potions, no one paid it much attention," Severus began.

"Because of my father," Harry said softly.

"Yes. I was desperate to prove myself. Voldemort, I believed, would provide me with what I wanted. It obviously wasn't what I thought and just before your parents died, I went to the headmaster. I wanted out and to pay for all I had done, but I did not want to go to Azkaban though Merlin knows I deserved to. Albus kept me out of prison and I became a spy, a position I still hold," Severus explained.

"You don't deserve Azkaban," Harry said quietly. "I don't care what you've done. You don't deserve that place."

_Eventually you'll learn I caused your parents' deaths. You'll change your mind about me_, Severus said silently, staring into Harry's green eyes. He shook himself mentally and asked, "How did you discover I was a Death Eater and a spy?"

Harry flushed slightly. "Dumbledore's Pensieve."

"Oh?"

"I didn't mean to. I didn't even know what it was. I was looking at it and a picture of Barty Crouch Jr. appeared. I recognized him from my dream and I touched the picture. Obviously it brought me into a memory," Harry told his professor.

"What memory did you witness?" Severus wondered.

"Karkaroff's trial where he named Death Eaters in return for release," Harry said. "He named you before he named Crouch Jr., who, I'm guessing, was the reason Karkaroff was released. When he named you, Dumbledore defended you. He said you had been a Death Eater but that you were now a spy for us. Karkaroff, obviously, didn't believe it but Barty Crouch didn't say you'd be investigated," he explained.

"And you immediately believed I was still a spy?" Severus asked.

"Well, no. I knew I probably should've believed it was true as it was Dumbledore's memory but I wasn't sure." Harry shook his head. "It was when I didn't get in trouble that I wondered. I mean, I know Dumbledore always bent the rules for me, but he should've been furious at me for going into his Pensieve, like you had been when I went in yours. I think he wanted me to see that memory," Harry said.

"Why's that?"

"So I could learn to trust you. Since I started school, he's been telling me he trusts you and that I should trust you. I've always ignored it because you hated me so much so I thought I could never trust you. When I thought about everything, it made sense and I realized I could begin to trust you," Harry told him. "You wouldn't have saved me all the times you have in the course of five years if you weren't on this side. You have had countless opportunities to kill me or bring me to Voldemort or the Death Eaters, but you haven't. That clearly leaves something to be desired."

"And you decided to completely trust me?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No. I never completely trusted you." Harry shook his head. "In all honesty, I still don't trust you completely but I trust you enough to keep my secrets and I trust you enough to keep me alive."

Severus blinked, taken aback by the blunt comment. "Why?"

"Because you've trusted me enough with your secrets and you've saved me countless times before. I know you'll continue to. I know you'll keep me alive," Harry said.

A silence fell on them as they gave in to their thoughts. Severus battled with his conscience as it was telling him to stop where they were, to not tell the boy anymore. He knew if he got even remotely close to Harry, it could be dangerous. "Why did you go in my Pensieve?"

Harry averted his eyes and felt his face warm. "I wanted answers. Everyone was keeping things from me. I wasn't being told anything. Dumbledore was avoiding me. I was completely lost. I was having these dreams and these visions and I had no idea why. No one was telling me and I wanted to know, I _needed_ to know. Eventually I figured that if no one would tell me, I'd go to the one person who would know and who had never lied to me: you. I knew you would know whatever it was that was being kept from me. I didn't mean to break your privacy, I just didn't know what to do. I knew you wouldn't tell me if I just asked you and I hoped I'd find something, _anything_. I didn't find what I had meant to but I am glad I saw that memory."

He lifted his eyes briefly and saw his professor's eyes narrow in anger.

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm glad I saw it because I learned what my father and his friends had really been like. I was no longer living under these illusions that they had been these perfect, fantastic people. I knew the truth and I needed to know the truth. After you threw me out of your office, I Flooed Sirius and Remus. I needed to know their view on the memory. I still can't believe the reason they gave for the way they had acted. 'We were young, we were only fifteen'. That had been their reason. I couldn't believe it. I had been fifteen at the time and I had _never_ had any desire to _ever_ treat someone the way they treated you. It was unbelievable. Besides talking to them about it, I never told a single person what I had seen. I never even told Ron and Hermione. The one detail I could never get out of my head was that it had all happened simply because Sirius had said he was bored. Because Sirius was bored, my father and godfather attacked you. Whether I loved Sirius or not, I never forgave him for what I had learned and I still don't," Harry explained.

"Well, Potter, I—"

"Wait, can I just say something?" Harry said and Severus inclined his head in a gesture for him to continue. "I want to apologize, Professor. I never should've gone in your Pensieve regardless of any intention I had, whether they be genuine or not. I'm sorry for what my father and his friends did. I'm sorry that my mother abandoned you. I'm sorry that my friends and I have been such prats over the years, making your job even harder. All you've been doing is protecting us and everyone else and all we've ever done is criticize you and hate you for no reason. I completely understand why you hate me and I do not judge you for it. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you, whether I've been involved or not. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"Potter," Severus said in a soft voice, a tone Harry never knew he possessed. "I don't hate you. I've never hated you. There are only a few people that have actually gained hatred from me and you have never been one of them. I've simply hated what you reminded me of. You reminded me of a past I never wished to remember. Also, as my role as a spy, I had an image to keep. It would not do for it to get to another Death Eater that I was tolerant of Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered, not really knowing what he was apologizing for now but feeling he should.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Severus said. "My choices were my own and it is because of them I've had to act in the ways I have."

Harry shook his head. "You didn't have to become a spy, sir. You could've stayed a Death Eater or you could've gone to Azkaban for life. Instead you became a spy and I can't help but think it's been harder than going to Azkaban may have been. I really can't fault you for the way you've had to be," he told his professor.

Severus gazed at Harry. "Thank you, _Harry_." He inclined his head as he spoke quietly. Harry smiled at him.

"Ivory was right," Harry said.

"How do you mean?"

"She told me once that I should give you a chance because your life has been harder than anyone's and that I might be surprised by what I find," Harry said.

"And what have you found, pray tell?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I found a human being that I trust completely," Harry said softly with a smile and Severus found himself shocked.

**A/N: So, there it is. Hope you liked it. Thanks so much. :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: C****hapter 9!**

They didn't know when it had happened, but eventually they heard a click and knew the door had finally opened. Harry glanced at the door before turning to his professor who was pulling his outer teaching robes back on.

"So, um, what happens now?" Harry asked timidly. The two had really hit personal levels while trapped in the room and Harry wondered if they had forged some kind of a friendship. He hoped they had but what would happen now they were to get back to the real world? Would whatever truce they had come to an end?

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Um, I just mean—I mean, what—well, I—"

"Harry," Severus said and Harry's head snapped up at the sound of his name. "Sit." He pointed to one of the desks. Harry sat on the desk and Severus pulled another up beside him and took a seat. "What are you worried about?"

"About what's going to happen when we leave this room," Harry whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that it's like we've come to some kind of a truce or something while we've been in here. I'm just wondering if that'll end when we go back out there," Harry said, staring at the desktop.

Severus looked at Harry silently for a bit. "Harry, while I agree that we have seemed to, as you said, come to a truce, it is too dangerous to let anyone know about it. Surely this was Albus' plan, that we put aside our differences but we must act the same as we always have. We must act as though we still hate each other."

"I figured as much." Harry nodded, letting out a breath. He was disappointed in the answer even though he knew it had been what his professor would say.

"Harry, we still see each other every night. When we have our lessons or any other time we're alone, we do not have to pretend," Severus told him.

"I suppose." Harry sighed. "I guess we should go," he said and jumped off the desk, heading for the day. He was about to open the door when it opened itself to reveal Dumbledore, smiling and twinkling away like mad.

"Albus," Severus said. "Glad you could show up."

"Hello, Severus, Harry. I am pleased to see you are both alive," Dumbledore said.

"Hardly," Harry said. "He nearly killed me at first."

"Not likely, Mr. Potter. If I wanted you dead—"

"I know, I know. I'd be dead already. You said that while trying to kill me," Harry said and grinned sheepishly at his professor's raised eyebrow.

"Now, Albus, how long were we in that blasted classroom and what exactly was the goal of our imprisonment?" Severus asked, crossing his arms, looking completely intimidating.

"You were in there for two days and eleven hours. As for the goal, well, it seems the goal has been met. You two have set aside your differences," Dumbledore said with a smile and

Severus glared at him.

"We were in there for nearly three days?" Harry gasped.

"Yes, my boy." Dumbledore nodded.

"Albus, was this really necessary? I understand you want us to _bond_ but I hardly think imprisonment was the way to go," Severus said.

"It worked, didn't it, Severus?" Dumbledore said. Severus opened his mouth to reply but shut it, grumbling. Dumbledore chuckled at the man. "Now, run along, boys, and do try to keep this new relationship. I believe it will do you some good, for yourselves and for the war. Good night, boys," he said and walked away, leaving Severus and Harry to stare after him.

"He is completely mental," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I have to agree, Mr. Potter." Severus nodded.

Harry looked up at him. "I guess I should get back to Gryffindor Tower. I'm sure Ron and Hermione have been wondering where I am."

"Yes, I must find out what has happened to my lab."

"Professor, it's the weekend. No one had to take over your position," Harry pointed out with a grin.

"Get lost, Potter, before you lose points," Severus said and Harry laughed.

"Good night, Professor," Harry said and walked away to go to Gryffindor Tower.

"Good night, Potter," Severus said and headed down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"Harry! There you are! Where have you been?" Hermione exclaimed once Harry stepped in the common room.<p>

"Mate, you never came back from your lesson with Snape. What happened?" Ron asked.

"Just one of Dumbledore's plans. It took a couple days." Harry shrugged.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. What was he supposed to tell them? "He locked Professor Snape and me in a classroom. He wanted us to settle our differences so we could manage to work together and try and end the war," he said, trying to stick to the truth but leave things out at the same time.

"He imprisoned you in a classroom?" Hermione gasped.

"With _Snape_?" Ron exploded. "How are you still alive?"

"We came to a truce of sorts." Harry shrugged.

"A truce? With that git? Really, Harry, befriending Malfoy was an insane step but this is beyond insanity!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, it's not like we've become friends or anything. We just decided to be civil so we can work together and try to end this damn war," Harry said, getting angry. He wanted the man's friendship and he was a step closer to getting it. He knew Ron had always had a problem with Harry becoming friends with Draco and he knew that if he ever told Ron he wanted to be friends with Severus, there would be hell to pay. Harry sighed silently. Any kind of relationship with Severus Snape would not be received happily by the two people in front of him. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and headed up to the boys' dormitories.

* * *

><p>Harry was lost in his thoughts as he walked the familiar path to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He needed to get away from Ron who was still having a go at the idea of Harry being on good terms with Professor Snape. Hermione hadn't said much about it, simply looked at Harry with that look that made Harry feel like he was being examined under a microscope. He hadn't seen Severus in the past couple days as their lessons had been put on a temporary hold. Harry had a feeling the professor had been called by Voldemort and was taking time to recover. He had felt pain in his scar a couple nights ago but had been lucky enough to escape any nightmares.<p>

"Harry Potter, we meet again," a familiar feminine voice said and Harry looked up as Ivory landed on his shoulder.

"Hello, Ivory." Harry smiled at the raven.

"I hear things between you and my Protected have improved," Ivory said and Harry looked at her.

"And how do you know this?" Harry asked, entering Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"He told me. He tells me a lot of things. As I do not speak to many, he trusts me with everything. Regardless of whom I speak with, I would not divulge anything he told me without his express permission," she said and Harry nodded. "Where is it you are going?"

"The Chamber of Secrets to Salazar Slytherin's secret rooms," Harry said and hissed the password.

"You are a Parselmouth," Ivory said as the sinks rearranged themselves.

"Yeah, found out in my second year at the dueling club. Draco had conjured a snake and I stopped it from attacking Justin Finch-Fletchley. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir after that and that I was the one Petrifying the students," Harry explained.

"The way the mind of a child works astounds me," Ivory huffed and Harry laughed.

"Believe me, that's not the worst thing they've thought about me," Harry said with a grin. "Do you want to come down with me?" he asked.

"Sure. I would be delighted to see these chambers and perhaps hear the story of this place," Ivory said and Harry smiled.

"Of course," he said and jumped down the hole. He slid down and landed gently on his feet.

"I am going to assume this place was once not so pleasant on the eyes," Ivory said, looking around the entrance chamber.

"You would be correct." Harry nodded. "The floor used to be covered in the bones of small animals like mice and snakes and the like. I've cleaned this place up a lot over the past couple years."

"What happened here?" Ivory asked.

"Back in second year, something was going around and Petrifying the Muggleborn students. No one knew what it was and by the time the mystery was solved, four students, a ghost, and a cat had been Petrified. Mrs. Norris was the first to be attacked and it was on Halloween. A message was left on the wall of the second floor corridor. It said 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware'. It had been written in blood. Ron, Hermione, and I had been returning from Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party and we were found in the corridor so many thought we had done it, mostly me.

"Colin Creevey was the second to be attacked after the first Quidditch match. Again, everyone assumed I had done it because everyone knew Colin kind of annoyed me so they assumed I was trying to get rid of him. However, I had been in the hospital wing when he was attacked. I was re-growing the bones in my arm so I couldn't have attacked him."

"That is ridiculous," Ivory scoffed and Harry smiled. She was just like Severus.

"Ron, Hermione, and I were trying to figure out who the heir of Slytherin was. We thought it might be Draco or that maybe he at least knew something. Hermione suggested we use Polyjuice Potion, turn into Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode, and get information out of Draco. Ron and I went but we didn't learn anything, only that the Chamber had been opened before which we had figured out from Dobby the house elf when he visited me in the hospital wing," Harry said.

"And what happened to Miss Hermione?" Ivory wondered.

"The hair she thought had been Millicent's had actually been cat hair. She spent a few days in the hospital wing. After a bit, Lockhart started a dueling club. He was such an idiot. Draco and I got paired together and he ended up conjuring a snake. It was going to attack Justin but I told it not to. Everyone, including myself, learned I was a Parselmouth. After that everyone was convinced that I was Slytherin's heir and I was the one attacking the students. It was really stupid that they thought I'd attack Muggleborns when one of my best friends was Muggleborn.

"So, a few days after that, Justin was attacked along with Nearly Headless Nick. I was found beside them and I was blamed, by McGonagall of all people. Dumbledore didn't believe it was me though. The second Quidditch match of the season came but it was cancelled." He paused. He could still remember the horror and pain he had felt when he had seen Hermione frozen on that bed.

"Quidditch is never cancelled. It must have been horrible if a match was cancelled," Ivory said softly.

Harry nodded. "We had been about to go on the field when McGonagall stopped us. She told Wood to take the team back to Gryffindor Tower. She told me to help her find Ron because there was something she had to show us. She brought us to the hospital wing. There had been two more attacks in the library. Penelope Clearwater and…Hermione." He broke off again.

"Oh dear," Ivory gasped.

"It was horrible. Hermione was Petrified and then Dumbledore was put on suspension and Hagrid was sent to Azkaban. The school was falling apart. Ron and I learned it was a giant snake that was going through the pipes when we found a piece of paper in Hermione's hand after we talked to Hagrid's friend, Aragog who was also a giant Acromantula. We had just figured it out when everyone was ordered back to their dorms and the teachers were to go to the second floor corridor. Ron and I went to the second floor and heard the teachers talking. Another message had been left on the wall beneath the first one and a student had been taken into the Chamber. It had been Ginny that had been taken and the second message had said, 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'. I don't think I had ever seen Ron so terrified, even when we faced Aragog.

"We had heard the teachers say that Lockhart was going to try and get into the Chamber so we went to him to tell him what we knew. We caught him in his office packing. He was just going to leave so we took him with us. He was such a fraud and we were going to expose him. We had figured out by Aragog's story that the entrance to the Chamber was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom because she was the student that had died the last time, she just never left. I opened the Chamber and we went in. We found the skin of a giant snake. It was around here that Lockhart stole Ron's wand and tried to curse us with _Obliviate_. Of course, Ron's wand was broken though so it didn't work. The spell backfired and hit Lockhart. He flew back and hit the ceiling, causing a cave-in and his own memory loss. I continued on while Ron attempted to shift the rocks. I found Ginny in the main chamber and she was nearly dead. I met Tom Riddle that day," he said almost thoughtfully.

"Tom Riddle? That is a familiar name," Ivory said.

"Tom Riddle was Voldemort's former name. He was taking Ginny's life through the diary and was becoming…real…again, coming back to life as his sixteen year old self. Well, of course, before that happened, he had to try and match my strength so he had me fight the Basilisk. The Basilisk had been the creature attacking the school. I managed to kill the Basilisk, not without injury, of course. I ended up with one of its fangs in my arm and I nearly died from the poison. I used the fang to stab the diary and I destroyed Riddle. Fawkes saved me by using his tears on my wound. Fawkes is the only reason I'm alive."

"You have astonishing stories, Harry Potter," Ivory said, her voice betraying her feeling of disbelief. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, never a dull moment," Harry said. "Well, here we are. This is the main chamber and through here in Slytherin's secret quarters," he said, pointing to the portrait of the four house mascots.

"Astounding," Ivory said in awe. "And who are these creatures?" she asked when they arrived at the portrait hiding Slytherin's rooms.

"Cecelia, Shadow, Benji, and Onyx," Harry said, pointing to each animal in turn. "Unity," he said and the door swung open.

"This is remarkable," Ivory said and flew around the large rooms. "Does anyone else know about these rooms?"

"Draco, Ron, and Hermione do. Ron and Hermione don't come in here much; they prefer to sit in the main chamber. Draco comes in here with me often though. However, I usually prefer to come here alone. It's a place of solitude and somewhere I can think and escape the real world. I also spend most of my time down here translating Slytherin's old journals," Harry told her and he sat on the sofa. He had finished Slytherin's third journal the last time he had been in the Chamber. He was just beginning the fourth one. There were a totally of eight journals.

"And you have cleaned everything down here yourself?" Ivory asked, landing on the back of the sofa next to Harry.

"Not all of it was by myself. Ron, Hermione, and Draco helped a lot but I have cleaned by myself many times," Harry said.

"Amazing," Ivory whispered. "Now, what do you plan to do with these journals once you finish translating them?"

"I'm not sure, really. I think I'll mostly keep them for myself or give some of them to someone as gifts but, we'll see. So far, they'll be staying in my possession." Harry shrugged.

"What are the content of these journals?" Ivory asked.

"Mostly his inventions. All his potions and the spells he invented. A couple has had notes for a couple books he's written. One of them was used as a diary and has entries in it. I haven't read that one yet, I glanced at it. Some of this stuff is amazing and I can't believe it's been lost over the centuries," Harry said, opening the fourth journal he held.

"What about Severus?" Ivory said suddenly.

"What about him?" Harry frowned.

"I am sure he would be more than ecstatic to learn of the existence of these journals," she said.

"That's brilliant, Ivory!" Harry exclaimed. "I can show them to him! Maybe even bring him down here. That's excellent. I'll have to wait though. I mean, we're just starting out. I don't want to lose whatever truce we have by moving fast."

"Excellent idea, Harry," Ivory said and preened his hair as he began translating the journal in his hands.

**A/N: More Ivory interaction. I know how much you all love her. :P Thanks so much. :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: All right. Chapter 10. Enjoy. :]**

"Why did you cancel our lessons a couple weeks ago?" Harry asked during a Sunday lesson. His professor was marking essays while Harry did some more research for the war effort. He had finished all his remaining homework at the beginning of their lesson and had moved on to perusing past _Daily Prophets_.

"I had other things to do," Severus said shortly. Harry had noticed that over the past couple weeks, his friend—yes, he referred to Severus as his friend in his head—had become distant and cold, much like he was when they were in public and had to play their original roles and pretend to hate each other.

Harry sighed. "I know you were summoned."

The Potions master glared at him. "If you knew, why did you ask?"

Harry shrugged. "I had hoped you would tell me. I just know you were summoned. I don't know what happened this time. I didn't have a nightmare."

"I would think you'd be grateful about that," Severus said.

"Of course but sometimes it is actually useful to see the meetings even if it hurts like hell afterwards." Harry nodded.

"You don't deliberately watch the meetings, do you, Potter?" Severus eyed him.

"'Harry', and no," Harry said. "Not all of the time," he muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Potter, do you mean to tell me that you sometimes watch the meetings instead of blocking them?" Severus said and Harry heard the dangerous tone.

"Look, I only do it when I think I could find something out, something important. How do you think I've learned so much about the Horcruxes when I don't have anything to help me? It's not like there's a book or anything that tells me what Voldemort used as his Horcruxes. I also don't know how to destroy them. We've been trying to figure that out since the beginning of summer holidays," Harry told him.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and sighed. "How do you know what you are hearing is the truth? We know that Voldemort is aware of the connection the two of you share. He may know when you are intentionally watching and give you false information."

"Believe me, he doesn't know when I'm using the connection. If he did, I never would've found out as much as I have. As such, I wouldn't have found out about this." Harry picked up his bag and dug around inside. He eventually pulled out the box he had been sent weeks earlier from Kingsley.

"A box?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Professor, a box. It is infused with Voldemort's soul. No, you prat, it's what's inside that important," he said and saw Severus' eyes narrow.

"Watch it, Potter," he growled.

Harry shook his head and opened the box. He pulled out the golden locket and held it up for the Potions master to see. "If I hadn't watched a couple meetings, I never would've figured out that this is a Horcrux. I knew that Voldemort might've used it since it's a connection to the Founders, but I didn't know for sure if he had used Slytherin's locket. If I hadn't seen a couple meetings, I may have never discovered that the locket is a Horcrux."

"Where did you get that?" Severus asked, looking at the locket in Harry's hand but not daring to touch it.

"It was once in Grimmauld Place. When we all cleaned summer before last, we tossed this locket because we couldn't open it. We had no idea it was something extremely important. When my friends and I began discussing the Horcruxes and I mentioned things connected to the Founders, Ron remembered seeing this locket. We weren't sure if it was Slytherin's locket or not, but Ron remembered seeing a snake on it so we figured there was a good chance of it being the right locket. However, we had no idea where it was anymore since we had gotten rid of it.

"We had all been thinking of ways we could find it or of anyone who might have any idea where it was when I thought of Mundungus Fletcher. He was nicking Sirius' stuff and selling it. Perhaps he had taken the locket. So I called Kreacher and Dobby and asked them to find Dung, after forcing them to work together, that is. Honestly, they're both obsessed with working for me." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyone would be." Severus smirked and Harry glared.

"Ha ha, very funny," Harry said. "Anyways, it was quite a while before they came back with Dung. We questioned him and he did have the locket but he had sold it."

"To whom?" Severus asked.

"To Dolores Umbridge," Harry said with a wry smile. "Obviously we figured there was no way we could ever get the locket now. However, we had inside help."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Last summer, as you know, I was on full house arrest and the Order was adamant that I didn't leave the house. I remember seeing you a few times outside with Mad-Eye or McGonagall or Tonks, though you never looked happy to be with Tonks." Harry grinned. "Anyways, I got close to Remus and Kingsley over the summer. Kingsley became the older best friend or the older brother and I knew I could trust him with the information we had about the Horcruxes. So I told him everything we knew, including the locket. At the end, he agreed to help us. Over a month ago, I got that package, remember? The one I got the night we began discussing lessons?"

Severus nodded.

"It had been this and Kingsley sent it. He had managed to get us the locket from Umbridge. I have no idea how as I haven't spoken to him since the summer, but he got it. I couldn't believe he had managed to get it. We just have to figure out how to destroy it and it'll be two gone out of seven," Harry told him.

"Unbelievable," Severus whispered. "You don't wear this, do you?" he asked sharply.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I did for a couple days when I got it but Hermione made me take it off. It affects anyone who wears it and not in a good way. It made me irritable and angry and mean and tired. When she took it off, I immediately felt better. Since then, I've kept it locked in this box and kept it in my bag or my trunk."

"Have you discovered anything else since we last spoke of the Horcruxes?" Severus asked.

"No, we're still at the same place." Harry shook his head.

"Very well." Severus nodded. "It's late. Time for you to go," he said abruptly and Harry frowned. This was not the Severus Snape he had begun to befriend. What had happened?

"Professor, what happened? Why are you acting like this?" Harry asked.

"Like what?" Severus growled.

"Like this! You're acting the way you did before we were locked in the classroom," Harry said, standing up.

"Being in that room changed nothing, Mr. Potter. You'd do well to remember that," Severus said. "Now go. I will not write you a pass if you are out after curfew."

"Severus—"

"Go!" the man shouted. Harry stared at him angrily before grabbing his bag and marching from the room.

Before leaving he turned and said, "It changed a lot, Professor, and you know it," and he left, the door slamming behind him.

Severus sighed and shook his head as the door shut. He knew he was being a prick to Harry but he had to. It was simply too dangerous for them to have anything even close to resembling a good relationship. They had to hate each other, even if he didn't really hate the boy anymore. He had to keep Harry away for both their sakes.

"Severus," a woman's voice said and Severus watched as his familiar landed on his desk.

"Good evening, Ivory," Severus greeted, stroking her feathers.

"You are pushing him away, my dear Protected," Ivory said.

"Yes, I must." Severus nodded. "It is too dangerous for him to be close."

"Is that or are you simply afraid of what may come of friendship with the child?" Ivory questioned.

"What are you talking about, Ivory?" Severus asked.

"You are afraid he will eventually leave, no?" Ivory said and Severus looked away from her. "You already care for him, Severus, even if that care is limited."

"My views have changed, yes." Severus sighed.

"Then why do you distance yourself, dear?" Ivory asked softly.

Severus didn't answer. He didn't know what to say, he hardly knew what to do. His views of Harry Potter had changed and had changed quickly. Well, maybe not quickly. It did take being locked in a classroom for two days to make him even begin wondering if he had, in fact, been wrong about the child. Now, nearly three weeks had passed since they had been locked away together and Severus found himself enjoying Harry's presence, though he would never admit it. It was dangerous though. What was he supposed to do?

"We have come to a small truce. Whether it will hold or not remains to be seen," Severus said stiffly and returned to his marking.

"You are hopeless sometimes, my dear Severus," Ivory said teasingly and Severus raised an eyebrow at the raven.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Severus, you care about him but you are so insistent on remaining alone that you will not allow yourself to acknowledge that you care," Ivory told him.

"I am not alone," Severus said. "I have an irritating raven, or have you forgotten that you've been in my life since I was nine?"

"Oh, Severus. Try things of which you are afraid, dear. Your future may be brighter," Ivory said.

Severus glared. "Stop looking into the future, Ivory. You know the future is easily changed. I have no future, Ivory. I will not survive this war."

"Severus, have some faith in your abilities," Ivory said quietly and softly.

"It is not my abilities in which I've placed doubt. It's in Voldemort. Regardless of what I do or don't do, he will discover my true allegiance. When he does, he will not allow me to live," Severus said casually, sounding as though he was perfectly fine with this fate.

"Have faith, dear. Have hope," Ivory said and nuzzled his cheek before taking off, flying through the magical window Severus had installed to allow her to be able to fly through it and be outside. Severus sighed as he watched her leave before turning back to the essays before him.

* * *

><p>"He hates me again." Harry sighed as he collapsed into his favourite chair before the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were in the other chairs and looked at each other and then at him.<p>

"I don't think he ever stopped, mate." Ron shrugged, writing something else down on his Charms essay.

"He did, Ron. I know you don't like that we've come to a truce but he really was different in private," Harry said. "I just don't know what's changed."

"Harry, maybe Ron's right. Maybe he only acted better in order to please the headmaster," Hermione said.

"No, it's something else. We had a truce, he was…pleasant…to me during our lessons, but now he's back to the way he used to be. Something happened, something changed." Harry shook his head.

"Give it some time, Harry. Maybe he's just stressed out with everything that's happening. I mean, Death Eaters did just attack that family a couple weeks ago. Killed everyone; mother, father, son, daughter, one year old baby girl," Hermione said.

Harry's gaze snapped to her. "What? What attack?"

"You didn't see the paper?" Hermione said and Harry shook his head. "A couple weeks ago a wizarding family was murdered. The parents were tortured and killed. The son who was nineteen was killed by Greyback. The one daughter was sixteen and she died from the Cruciatus Curse. The baby girl was hit with the Cruciatus and then killed."

Harry's thoughts ran. That's what had happened at the last meeting, the one Harry didn't see. Had Severus had to help kill that family?

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm kind of tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Harry said and walked up to the boys' dorms as his friends bid him goodnight. Harry mechanically changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, pulling the hangings shut.

He stared up at the canopy in thought. Ever since his fourth year he had grown to respect Severus Snape and that respect had only grown over the past couple years. However, despite his respect for the man, he didn't like the man. It wasn't until quite recently that Harry had begun entertaining the idea of perhaps forming a friendship with the older wizard. So, if he had _just_ began contemplating the _idea_ of having a friendship with Severus, why had his feelings for the man changed so drastically, so quickly? It was just a couple months earlier that he was being forced to work with the man and dreading it himself. Now, he wanted to spend time with the professor. He enjoyed the man's company and he had begun to call Severus his friend inside his head.

Harry shook his head and turned onto his side, slowly slipping into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The night was silent despite the wind that was gently rustling the few remaining leaves and making the trees creak eerily. The street was deserted as it was late. No one was out. Everyone was inside asleep, wading out the night, waiting to start a new day.<em>

_Harry looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He knew he was having a nightmare but he still had no idea what has going to happen this time. He was staring down the street when a streetlamp came to life behind him. He spun around and found a single house illuminated by the lamp. It was a simple house and it had a very homey feeling. Harry immediately knew that a family lived here._

_He slowly walked towards the house, wanting to find out who it was that lived in this house and why it was important. He had only taken a few steps when many _cracks_ upset the silent air. He jumped and turned around again. He couldn't see anything but could tell that spots of darkness were denser than the rest. He knew what, or who, was there. Death Eaters had arrived._

_He watched as the cloaked wizards stepped into the streetlamp light and he saw there were about five Death Eaters. He continued to watch as the Death Eaters gazed around briefly before moving towards the illuminated house. He followed them quietly, keeping a safe distance between himself and the dark wizards. He knew it didn't matter if he was quiet or not as it was a dream and he would not be seen or heard._

_He briefly wondered how he was viewing this nightmare if Voldemort was not there. He looked down at his hands and found they were his own, not Voldemort's skeletal ones that he had sported many times before in his sleep. If Voldemort wasn't there, was this really happening or was it just a making of his subconscious? He didn't stop to really figure out the answer to these questions and followed the Death Eaters into the house. _

_All the lights were out inside the house. Harry looked around, continuing to follow. They were in a large, wide hallway. On the left was a closet that was slightly open and Harry caught a glimpse of shoes and jackets. They walked down the hall and Harry glanced through the doorways into the rooms they passed; a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom. They continued on until they got to a set of stairs and quietly climbed them. They turned a corner immediately at the top and walked down a short hall that consisted of a bathroom and a closet. They walked to the end of the hall and turned right, walking straight for a closed door at the end._

_Harry frowned and tried to see around the Death Eaters in front of him. He watched as the door swung open and the Death Eaters entered the room. He followed and watched as they circled the bed that was across from the door. Harry stepped up beside one of the Death Eaters to see the occupants of the bed. However, it was too dark and he was unable to see. That was until one of the Death Eaters lit their wand. Harry gasped. The two people in the bed were extremely familiar._

_He began to draw in short, painful breaths as he watched the two adults stir and opened their eyes._

_All the Death Eaters raised their wands at the adults and as the different spells sped towards the victims, Harry screamed for Mr. and Mrs. Granger._

* * *

><p>"Harry! Wake up! Harry, wake up!" the sound of his voice being called and the feeling of someone shaking him brought Harry back into the world of the living. He shot up straight in his bed, trying to catch his breath. He found the other boys in the dorm gathered around his bed and Ron bending over him, having been the one that was shaking him.<p>

"Harry, are you all right?" Seamus asked quietly.

"You've been screaming bloody murder for the past ten minutes, mate. We couldn't wake you," Dean said.

"Ron, get Hermione and McGonagall and Dumbledore. I have to talk to them. Now," Harry said, still breathing deeply.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Ron, go! We can still save them!" Harry shouted and Ron left with Neville to get the people Harry wanted. Seamus and Dean stood by silently, watching as Harry tried to compose himself but failed.

Harry's thoughts were racing. Why were Hermione's parents attacked? Were they still alive? Could they still be saved? Had his nightmare been a real vision? Or was it another situation like the one that had happened with Sirius?

"Mr. Potter, what is going on?" McGonagall said as she entered the dorm with Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore.

"There was an attack," Harry said and they all looked at him intently.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger were attacked by Death Eaters. I don't know if they're still alive," he said, looking at his professors and watching the colour drain from his best friend.

"Minerva, gather Severus, Remus, Kingsley, and Tonks and go to the Granger residence. Bring Mr. and Mrs. Granger back here," Dumbledore instructed.

"Yes, Albus." McGonagall nodded and swept from the room.

"Come along, Harry. We will bring you to Poppy," Dumbledore said, motioning for Harry to follow. Harry nodded and carefully climbed from his bed. He looked at Ron who was holding Hermione as she trembled. Harry tried to send her a comforting look but had a feeling it came out as more of a grimace, so he simply nodded and followed Dumbledore to the hospital wing.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing. :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy. :]**

Harry had just been drifting off into a potion induced sleep when McGonagall, Severus, and Kingsley brought in Mr. and Mrs. Granger. As he was nearly asleep, he didn't hear or see much except for the still bodies being placed on beds and a quiet murmuring amongst the older witch and wizards. He saw someone heading over to him through sleep-filled eyes but was unaware of who it was as he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"Has Poppy not looked over Potter yet?" Severus said as he looked down at the sleeping student. Harry's forehead was streaked with dried blood that had seeped from his scar in the midst of his nightmare.

"She's not here, Severus, remember? She's taken the weekend off to be with her sister who's due to have her baby," McGonagall said.

"Has no one been to see the boy? He hasn't been cleaned up," Severus growled and grabbed a cloth. He got it wet with water from his wand and began to gently wipe the blood from the boy's skin.

"How are they, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the hospital wing, taking note of Severus on the other side of the room with Harry.

"They are alive and will survive, Albus. They've both been severely injured and it will be quite some time before they are back to full health," McGonagall said.

"How's Harry?" Kingsley asked, worried about the young man he considered his little brother, despite the very large age difference.

"Simply exhausted. He will be fine in the morning," Dumbledore reassured him. Kingsley nodded and turned back to Mr. Granger who was sporting nasty cuts on his face.

"Has his scar ever bled before, Albus?" Severus asked, walking back over to the others.

"Yes, it has. It mostly happens when Voldemort is allowing Harry to watch something quite horrific, such as this attack on his best friend's parents." Dumbledore nodded. "It is simply the anguish and Dark magical aura from Voldemort that causes it to bleed."

"The Dark magical aura from Voldemort? How does that affect his scar? Surely their connection cannot cause his scar to bleed," Severus said. He wondered if the headmaster would tell him about his knowledge of the Horcrux in Harry's scar but for some reason he knew the older man wouldn't tell him.

"Yes, their connection is very strong, Severus, and it causes the bleeding." Dumbledore nodded and moved to Mrs. Granger's side. Severus hid his frown. He glanced over at Harry as the child rolled onto his side and burrowed under the covers.

"Severus," Kingsley said quietly, standing beside the Potions master.

"Kingsley," Severus said.

"Has he told you?" Kingsley said and Severus looked at the Head Auror with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Has who told me what?" Severus asked.

"Harry," Kingsley said with a little bit of confusion. "He told me he would tell you."

Severus sighed in frustration. "Tell me what, Kingsley?"

"That he wishes to be your friend. He highly respects you, Severus, and has wanted to become your friend. I told him to try and make friends with you because, as I'm sure you can imagine, he was positive that you would never accept him," Kingsley told him.

Severus looked back at Harry again. The child truly wanted to be his friend? But why? "Why would he want to be my friend? He's always hated me."

"As I said, he highly respects you," Kingsley said. "Severus, he knows the way you've had to live, the way your life has been. He always says how you're such a brilliant man and brave and he really wishes to be your friend. He always says he thinks you'd be an amazing friend."

"I do not have friends," Severus said and was startled when McGonagall turned on him.

"That is not true, Severus Snape. I am your friend, as is Filius." She pointed at him before turning back to the patients.

Severus blinked. "I like to think of myself as your friend as well, Severus," Kingsley said and Severus blinked owlishly again. "Give him a chance."

"It is too dangerous," Severus said, trying to argue his way out of the conversation.

"You both are always in danger, Severus. Being friends, even secretly, will not increase any danger. You've both reached your limit of danger already," Kingsley said with a smile.

"We'll see," Severus conceded and Kingsley hid his smile as it grew.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as he ate his breakfast as Hermione ran to her parents' sides. He watched as she hugged their sleeping forms before sitting on a chair between their beds and held both of their hands. Harry sighed and ate another piece of sausage. He knew Hermione's parents would recover but it was going to take a long time. Knowing they'd recover didn't make it any easier to observe his broken hearted friend.<p>

"Harry?" a voice to his right said.

Harry turned his head to look at Kingsley. "I'm fine."

"Harry, there was nothing you could do and they're going to be fine," Kingsley told him.

"Yeah, I know." Harry nodded, staring at his breakfast.

"Harry," Kingsley said, putting a hand on Harry's right forearm. Harry looked at him. "Talk to me."

Harry shrugged, poking at his remaining eggs. "I don't know. I'm just tired of it all. I'm also confused on a couple things."

"Like?" Kingsley pushed.

"Why did they go after Hermione's parents? How was I able to see the attack when Voldemort wasn't there? It's all so confusing and I'm just tired of everything. I just want it all to end." Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Kingsley gazed at Harry sadly. The sixteen year old looked like he had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, which he unfortunately did. Kingsley sighed to himself. He loved this child and hated to see him so broken.

"How are things with Severus?" the Auror asked, knowing it was time to change the subject.

Harry snorted. "What 'things'? He hated me before and he still hates me. We had a brief truce but after about a week, said truce dissolved for no reason. We're the same as always."

"He knows you want to be his friend," Kingsley said, stealing Harry's last piece of bacon.

"Hey! You jerk." Harry glared and Kingsley chuckled. "How does he know?"

"I told him," Kingsley said bluntly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Does it matter?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of." Harry nodded with a smile. "So, I'm assuming he sneered at the idea and tossed a few insults at me, even if I was unconscious."

"Zero points." Kingsley shook his head and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Shocking, I know. No, he argued a few points."

"Such as?" Harry asked, drinking his pumpkin juice.

"That you hate him, that he doesn't have friends, that it's dangerous." Kingsley rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled at his surrogate brother. "However, thanks to yours truly, he agreed to think about it."

This time, Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not going to do anything but thanks for trying, Kingsley."

"Anytime, Harry." Kingsley grinned.

"Oh, Professor Snape!" They looked across the wing when they heard Hermione shout out. "My mother seems to have a fever. What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Harry and Kingsley watched as the Potions master walked over to Mrs. Granger and began to scan her. "It is nothing serious, Miss Granger. She simply needs a potion and she'll be fine," Severus said, proceeding to give the unconscious woman a potion.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione smiled at him and returned to her seat between her parents.

Severus inclined his head and began to scan Mr. Granger. He also gave the man a potion before walking across the wing to Harry and Kingsley.

"Mr. Potter, Kingsley." Severus nodded at them.

"Morning, Severus."

"Hi, Professor."

"How're you feeling, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"I'm fine, Professor. Really," Harry told him.

"He said the same to me," Kingsley said with a grin.

"Because it's true, you prat," Harry said, punching the Auror in the shoulder. Kingsley laughed.

"Potter," Severus said and Harry looked at his professor.

"Honestly, Professor. I feel fine," Harry said.

"Your scar? It had been bleeding last night," Severus asked. He took a gentle hold of Harry's chin, lit his wand, and examined the lightning bolt scar that had, just hours before, been bleeding.

"Twinges a bit but that's normal. It's been that way since Voldemort came back. It's been more constant since June," Harry told him.

Severus nodded. "You seem all right if a little tired still. You may go at noon, Potter."

"Thanks, sir," Harry said with a small smile.

Severus gazed at Harry as the boy turned to watch Hermione. He met Kingsley's eyes and the Auror gave a surreptitious nod.

"Harry," Kingsley said and Harry looked at the older wizard. "I have to go. I'll come see you again soon or I'll at least write."

"Okay." Harry nodded sadly. "Bye, Kingsley. Oh, and thanks for that package a couple months ago."

Kingsley smiled. "You're welcome and goodbye, Harry." He hugged the boy. "Take care of yourself."

Harry smiled. "I will."

Kingsley squeezed his shoulder and left the hospital wing. Severus had watched the interaction closely. The two clearly cared about each other a lot.

"You two certainly seem as close as you once said," Severus commented suddenly.

Harry glanced up at him before turning his eyes to the blankets covering his legs. "Yeah, he's like an older brother to me. I know it's strange due to the fact that he's over thirty years older than me, but it works. Sometimes he's the person I need instead of the Weasleys or Hermione, even though they're family too. He comes closest to making me feel like I have everything I want."

"You're still missing something then?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's still something." Harry nodded.

"Any idea what this 'something' is?" Severus asked.

"Professor, excuse me, but why are you asking? Why do you care? I mean, in all honesty, the last time we spoke, you yelled at me and threw me from your rooms," Harry said, looking up at the Potions master.

Severus gazed back at the child before summoning a chair and sitting down beside the bed. "It's not enough that I'm merely curious?" He arched an eyebrow.

Harry grinned wryly. "Professor, you're a Slytherin and the Head of Slytherin, no less. You're never 'merely curious'."

"Are you quite sure you're not a Slytherin, Mr. Potter?" Severus said.

"Coming from you, that's quite the compliment, Professor Snape." Harry smiled. "Besides, it just so happens that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I convinced it not to."

"And why would you do that?" Severus questioned.

"Draco has that honour," Harry said.

"Gossiping about me now, Harry?" Draco said as he walked over to them. He flopped down at the foot of Harry's bed. "What gossip are you sharing with my godfather?"

"How you influenced me to convince the Hat to put me in Gryffindor," Harry said, smiling at his friend as Draco lay on his back with a deep sigh.

"Ah, yes. Back in the days of being the Slytherin Prince bastard." Draco sighed. Harry exchanged a look with Severus. "Luckily I'm now just the Slytherin Prince."

"Yes, very lucky," Harry said and Draco punched his leg.

"Will I be gifted with the story in the next millennia?" Severus crossed his arms.

"Ron was my first friend and the first person to be nice to me. Draco, however, insulted Ron and the Weasleys. He began shooting his mouth off about the Pureblood ways. I, obviously, didn't go for it and when he was sorted into Slytherin, I didn't want to be with him. I convinced the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin," Harry explained.

"You do make wonderful first impressions, Draco. I applaud you," Severus said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Professor, they're waking up," Hermione said.

"Draco, you should go. Mr. Potter will be out at lunch," Severus said, standing up.

"Okay. See you later, Gryffindor," Draco said.

"See you, Slytherin." Harry waved. "So, Kingsley told me he talked to you," he said to Severus.

"Yes, he did." Severus nodded. "We will speak tonight, Potter. For now I must attend to Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Okay. After dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my quarters. Now, drink the potion on the table. You need some rest," Severus told him. Harry eyed the potion in distaste, much to Severus' amusement. Harry took a deep breath and downed the potion, grimacing. "Sleep well, Mr. Potter," the Potions master said before crossing the hospital wing.

"Ah, Severus, I assumed I would find you here," Dumbledore said, entering the wing.

"You assumed correctly, Albus. Why are you here, might I ask?" Severus asked.

"I have come to check the Grangers' progress and to speak with Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Potter has just gone to sleep and will be out for the next couple hours. The Grangers are slowly healing. It will be about three weeks before they are fully healed and even then they might not be completely better," Severus told the headmaster.

"Excellent. They will remain here under your care until Poppy returns on Monday and she will look after them from then on. When they are aware enough, we must discuss where they can stay," Dumbledore said.

"They can stay here, can't they?" Hermione asked, watching as Severus put a cream on her father's arm to prevent a deep cut from scarring.

"We will see but they will more than likely be moved somewhere else," Dumbledore told her. She lowered her head sadly and nodded. "Have you tried speaking to them, Severus?" he asked.

"They are hardly awake, let alone coherent enough for conversation or even to understand what I am saying especially as they are Muggles and will not understand all that I speak of," Severus said, giving Mr. Granger a Sleeping Potion.

"They understand a lot of the wizarding world, Professor." Hermione defended her parents.

"Perhaps but when one is hardly conscious, even the smartest person does not understand much," Severus told her and she nodded in understanding.

"Let me know when Harry wakes, will you, Severus?" Dumbledore said and Severus nodded, watching the headmaster leave the hospital wing. He shook his head. He doubted Harry would want to talk to the headmaster as it would only mean he would have to retell what he had seen.

Severus continued to take care of Mrs. Granger before giving her a potion as well and watching her fall asleep. "They will be asleep for a few hours now, Miss Granger. It would do you well to also get some rest and eat something."

"No, I need to be with them." Hermione shook her head.

"Miss Granger, they would not appreciate you neglecting yourself. As I said, they will be asleep for quite some time now. They are healing well, they are in no more danger, especially not while they are here. Get some sleep and some food, Miss Granger," Severus told her.

Hermione looked at her parents who seemed to be in peaceful slumbers before sighing and nodding. "Okay. I'll sleep for a bit," she said. She moved from her chair to the bed beside her mother and lay down. She was asleep almost instantly.

Severus sighed and moved back to the opposite side of the wing to sit by Harry. The boy had no one to watch over him while he slept as Kingsley had had to leave. As he sat in the hospital wing that was silent except for the soft breathing of those sleeping around him, he began to contemplate the words Kingsley had spoken to him. Harry Potter wanted to be his friend. What was this world coming to when _Harry Potter_ wanted to be friends with _Severus Snape_?

Severus shook his head and sighed. He had been pushing Harry—no, Potter!—away for a reason. It was much too dangerous for both of them to have anything but a hate-hate relationship.

_That doesn't mean you didn't enjoy it when you were getting along_, a voice inside his head said and Severus groaned. He really hated his conscience.

_It's too dangerous. If Voldemort were to find out, we would both be dead within minutes_, he told himself.

_You're a spy! He's Harry Potter! You both know how to be discrete,_ his conscience said pointedly.

_H-Potter is _not _discrete_. Severus scoffed.

_Ha! You almost called him Harry! And he is to discrete. How else did he and his friends manage to get away with all those things he told you about? Discretion_! Severus rolled his eyes at his conscience.

_Regardless, it cannot happen. We have too much of a history and I do not have friends_, Severus said, looking down at Harry.

_You are so irritating. You _do _have friends, you prat. Minerva, Filius, Kingsley, Arthur, Remus. Granted, the last two are reluctant for you, but they are your friends regardless. As for your history, I'm pretty sure you two are more than able to work through that, especially after what happened in that classroom_, his conscience said and Severus shook his head. He was arguing with a voice inside his head and he was losing. Perhaps there was a free room in St. Mungo's. _No response so I do believe I have won_.

_Oh, shut up_. Severus sighed.

_Good one_, his conscience said and Severus rubbed his eyes.

He had just lost an argument with himself.

Unbelievable.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? :P I also enjoy writing and reading about arguments Severus has with himself. They're always quite amusing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Good...well, morning. It is currently 12:34 am here in Thunder Bay. :P So, on with Chapter 12. **

"Oh, Harry, you're awake," Dumbledore said as he entered the hospital wing to find Harry buttoning up his shirt. He had just been about to leave the infirmary and now he had a feeling he would not get to leave for some time.

When he had woken up, he had been surprised to see Severus in a chair next to his bed, immersed in a book. He knew the professor wanted to talk to him later that night about 'things' but to sit and watch over him while he slept because there was no one else there…he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said, sitting back on his bed. "Can I do something for you, sir?"

"I simply wished to speak with you, my boy," Dumbledore said, conjuring a chair and sitting by the bed.

"About?" Harry asked even though he was pretty positive what it would be about.

"What you saw last night," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded, refraining from rolling his eyes. "What happened, Harry?"

"I don't even know how I saw it because Voldemort wasn't there. I was in this street and all the lights were out. One streetlamp came on and the Death Eaters arrived. I followed them into the house and upstairs to the bedroom. One of the Death Eaters lit their wand and then they started attacking Hermione's parents. I woke up after they started attacking. I don't understand how I saw it though because Voldemort wasn't there and neither was Nagini," Harry told him.

"Perhaps it is similar to what happened last year, Harry, with the vision of Sirius. Except it was a true vision instead of false like that one," Dumbledore suggested.

"Maybe." Harry shrugged. "Was that all, Professor? No offence, but I'm feeling hungry. I didn't eat much breakfast," he said, standing up.

"Of course, Harry. Have a good day, my boy." Dumbledore nodded. Harry smiled slightly and headed out the door, but not before sending one last glance at Professor Snape who was busy treating Mrs. Granger. Their eyes met for a moment before Harry broke it and left the hospital wing.

Harry breathed deeply as he walked through the corridors, heading for the Great Hall. He was sure it was all around the school by now that he had had a vision and helped save Hermione's parents. Since it was lunch, however, there were no students in the halls, so he was able to avoid confrontations.

"Mr. Gryffindor!" He heard Draco call and turned around to see Draco running down a hallway he knew led to the library.

"Hey, Mr. Slytherin." Harry smiled at his friend.

"Glad to see you out of the infirmary," Draco said. "Is that your first time in the hospital wing this year?"

"Prat. I'll have you know that, yes, it was my first time this year," Harry said, shoving his shoulder.

Draco laughed. "Well, you still have time. I'm sure you'll be in there a few more times by the time June comes around."

"Oh, shut up." Harry shook his head in amusement.

"So, what's going on with you and Mr. Godfather of Mine?" Draco asked as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Why do all you people assume there's something going on? You all make it sound like we're attracted to each other or something." Harry frowned.

"Well, you are both gay." Draco gave a little shrug and Harry shook his head, a smile creeping onto his face again.

"You are such a prick, Draco. I am not attracted to him at all, you know that," Harry said. "He's gay?" he said as an afterthought.

"You didn't know? Hmm, interesting. Anyways, I'm just saying that he _is _your type. Male, gay, older, Slytherin. Need I go on?" Draco raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"How exactly do you figure that's my type?" Harry crossed his arms.

"Always knew your tastes ran to Slytherins," Draco said. Harry shook his head and stopped walking, stepping off to the side, pulling Draco with him. "What?"

"Why are you pushing this?" Harry asked.

"I'm just teasing you, Harry. I know you don't like him that way and I don't know your type. Hell, _you_ don't know your type besides that it has to be male," Draco told him.

"This is true. I just want to be his friend, that's all," Harry said and they walked into the Great Hall.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind it either," Draco said as they walked to the Gryffindor table.

Harry snorted. "Draco, that's the last thing he wants."

"You never know," Draco said in a sing-song voice. Harry rolled his eyes and they greeted Ron. Filling their plates, the three ate and started a light-hearted conversation.

* * *

><p>"Enter," Severus called and Harry walked into the professor's quarters.<p>

"Hello, Professor," Harry greeted, standing a few steps from the door.

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I remember you usually coming in here and sitting down rather unceremoniously and ungracefully."

"Yeah, but that was when we had a truce. As I recall, it seemed to have disappeared quite quickly," Harry said with a shrug.

"Sit down, Potter," Severus said, pointing to what had been Harry's regular seat.

Harry nodded and sat in his old seat, the recliner across from the fireplace. "What did you want to talk about, Professor?" he asked.

"As if you don't know, Potter," Severus said, moving from his desk to sit on the sofa. Harry's lips twitched but he didn't speak. "Kingsley spoke with me."

"That's my line, Professor," Harry said, unable to stop his small smile.

"Cheeky brat," Severus said. "Is what he said true?"

"It's not obvious?" Harry asked. Severus arched an eyebrow. Harry sighed. "Yes, it's true. As you know, I've respected you since fourth year and it's only grown since then. Since last year, I've wanted to try and get to know you."

"And why would you want to do that? Our past has not been the most pleasant," Severus asked.

"Perhaps not but you also told me personally that it wasn't _me_ you hated, but what I reminded you of. Look, I know you don't want to be my friend for Merlin knows how many reasons and I get it. However, if that's all I'm going to hear, I'd prefer to know now so I can leave. No offence, Professor," Harry said.

Severus looked at him contemplatively. "That is not why you are here, Mr. Potter."

"Then why if not to shoot me down? It's not like you not to humiliate me every chance you get," Harry said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Potter, it is a dangerous thing to be close to me," Severus said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for being rude, sir, but didn't I just say I don't want to hear this?"

Severus glared at him. "Watch yourself, Potter. If you had let me finish, I was going to say that, while it is dangerous, I do have others close to me. All are very persistent, as are you."

"Are you trying to have a discussion about having a friendship, Professor?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" Severus asked casually.

"No, sir. Just curious as to where this is going and why you haven't insulted me yet," Harry said. He was secretly very happy with how the conversation was going. Sure, it was missing the banter side of it, but he knew that wouldn't last too long.

"Your brain capacity is extremely limited," Severus said blatantly. "Better, your Majesty?"

"Much. We can't have a functional conversation without the insults," Harry said with a smile.

"We've managed before," Severus said.

"It's not the same." Harry shook his head, still smiling. "Anyways, we were discussing being friends?"

"Now you can focus. Where's that concentration when it counts?" Severus asked.

Harry gave him a faint glare. "Was that necessary?"

"You wanted insults, Potter." Severus shrugged and Harry shook his head.

"No need to push it," Harry muttered. "Now why am I really here, Professor?"

"Are you sure about this, Potter?" Severus asked. "It would have to be secret and I am the bastard of the dungeons."

"Professor, for the third time. I don't care about your reasons for this not to happen. You know I want to be your friend," Harry told him. "Besides, you wouldn't be Professor Snape if you weren't the bastard of the dungeons."

"You really are a brat, Potter," Severus said, crossing his arms.

"'Harry'," Harry said, eyes shining.

"We must be discrete with this, Po-Harry," Severus told him.

"Just a bit." Harry shrugged. He sighed when Severus' eyes narrowed. "I know, Professor, okay? I may be dense but I know when I have to be secret."

"Excuse my surprise," Severus drawled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are we really discussing this as if we were planning a relationship?" Harry said.

"Harry, I'm a practical man. I do not accept anyone or anything into my life easily," Severus told the boy.

"Professor, it's fine. Let's just take it one step at a time. It's just friends. There's nothing else to stress about, sir," Harry interrupted.

"Call me 'Severus' in private," the Potions master said and Harry smiled. "Be here tomorrow night for our lesson. It's late. You should get back to the Tower."

Harry nodded and grabbed his bag, standing up. "Good night…Severus," he said and left the quarters with a smile. Severus watched as the door shut with a look of wonder.

Perhaps this could work.

* * *

><p>"Potter! Malfoy! If you two want to speak, why not coming up here for the demonstration?" Professor Sallon suddenly said in the middle of his lecture on the Imperius Curse. Harry and Draco glanced at each other before slowly walking to the front of the classroom. "Excellent. As I understand it, you two had been successful at throwing off this curse in your fourth year."<p>

"Harry can but I can't," Draco said to the professor.

"Pity," Sallon muttered before pointing his wand at the young Slytherin. "_Imperio_," he whispered.

"Draco," Harry said, staring at his friend in shock. He glanced at Ron and Hermione who looked back helplessly. Suddenly, Draco pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Draco? Draco, what're you doing? Draco, it's me," he said, flicking his gaze between the wand and Draco.

"_Crucio_," Draco whispered so quietly that no one apart from Sallon and Harry heard it. Harry jumped to the side to avoid the curse.

Sallon broke the spell on Draco and turned to the class. "As you could see, Mr. Malfoy was completely under my control. Now, let's see Mr. Potter throw the curse off."

"Professor, I—" he broke off as the spell hit him. He shook his head as his mind clouded over.

"_Curse Malfoy_," a voice said and Harry frowned. Curse Malfoy? Why would he do that? "_Do it, Potter. Curse him_," the voice said again and Harry shook his head again. It was only after a couple more minutes that Harry broke the connection, falling to his knees.

"Harry," Draco said, running to his side. Their eyes met and they looked at their professor, both holding a little bit of fear in their eyes. "What did he make me do?" he quietly asked the Gryffindor.

"I'll tell you after," Harry whispered.

"Stay after class, you two!" Sallon yelled. "Stop interrupting my class. Get back to your seats."

Draco helped Harry up and they went back to their desk behind Ron and Hermione. Draco pulled a piece of parchment towards him and wrote on it, sliding it across the desk to Harry. Harry looked down at the parchment and read it.

_What did I do?_

Harry looked at Sallon who was writing on the board about the Imperius Curse and its effects. He grabbed his quill and wrote a reply.

_**I don't think you want to know.**_

_Yes, I do. Tell me._

Harry hesitated before answering his friend. He could feel Draco tensing beside him. Taking a deep breath, Harry wrote back.

_**He had you cast the Cruciatus Curse at me, but you didn't hit me. I moved out of the way.**_

He watched Draco out the corner of his eye and cursed silently when he saw the Slytherin go white. He knew he shouldn't have told him.

_**You didn't hit me, Draco. It's fine. No harm done. Sallon's just completely mental, okay?**_

_Okay._

Harry folded the parchment and shoved it in his bag. It wouldn't do for Sallon to get a hold of the note. As if the professor didn't hate them enough as it was.

"Dismissed. Get out of here, all of you! Except for you two, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," Sallon said when Draco and Harry tried to escape with the crowd. They groaned and turned back around but did not go any closer to their Defence professor. They stood next to each other stiffly, hating to be alone with the man.

Harry always wondered if the man was a Death Eater or if he was at least on Voldemort's side, even if not in the madman's ranks. Draco had told him that Lucius had never mentioned anyone named Sallon but not to hold any importance to the words as Lucius had rarely—if ever—shared information about the Death Eaters and meetings with Draco. Harry had thought that maybe he could ask Professor Snape but immediately dismissed the idea. The man was private and he knew it wouldn't be appreciated if he went digging in Severus' past as a Death Eater, or even his present as a spy.

"Now, what to do with you?" Sallon said, slowly moving towards the two boys. They both desperately wanted to turn and run but knew it would be worse than just standing there, so they stood their ground and waited. "Some kind of punishment is needed for you did interrupt my teaching several times."

Harry and Draco stepped closer to each other as their professor began to circle them. Harry's heart was beating painfully in his chest. What was going to happen? This seemed to be different from the other times they were along with the man. He knew something different was going to happen…but what?

"What to do? What to do?" Sallon mused, still circling them in a fashion much like a vulture.

"Professor, we'll be late," Harry said despite the fact that…

"You both have a free period, Mr. Potter," Sallon said and Harry groaned. "My, my. Clearly that sentence on your hand does not mean anything, does it?" he said mockingly, his eyes flicking down to the scar on Harry's hand that said 'I must not tell lies' and Harry glared at his professor.

"Hey, back off, you bastard," Draco said angrily, stepping towards the older wizard.

Sallon quickly turned, his hand flying through the air. The sound of skin connecting with skin echoed in the silent room and Draco fell to his knees with the impact. "Language, Mr. Malfoy, and manners," the professor said as Harry dropped down to the floor to examine his friend's bruising cheek.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Harry gasped as he saw Draco's face. The beginnings of a black eye were already forming along with a large bruise covering nearly the entirety of Draco's face on the left side. He glared at Professor Sallon. His heart stopped, however, when Sallon pulled his wand on them again.

"Let's do this," Sallon said and began muttering an incantation as he pointed his wand at Harry. Draco watched in horror as Harry's eyes glazed over as if being put under the Imperius Curse but Draco knew this was something else. He got his bearings back a few seconds too late, however, and when he was about to try stop the professor, the wand had been turned on him, the same incantation being chanted.

Sallon lowered his wand a couple minutes later with a smirk. He pocketed his wand as the two teens shook their heads and seemed to come back to themselves. "Get out of here. Get out! Now!" he shouted.

Startled, Harry and Draco looked at each other with a little bit of confusion before grabbing their bags that had somehow fallen to the floor and ran from the room. They continued running until they were a good distance from the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Harry," Draco said.

Harry stopped walking and frowned as Draco's voice registered in his head. He looked at the Slytherin. "You," he whispered.

"Harry?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Harry, something's missing in my mind. Do you feel the same?"

"You," Harry repeated and began backing away.

"Harry?" Draco said again, this time a little bit of concern bled into his words. He was just reaching out to his friend when Harry jerked away and ran off. Draco watched him go in confusion, wondering what the look of fear and anger had been doing on his friend's face and why it had been projected at him.

**A/N: So, yes, Severus **_**really**_** negotiated having a friendship with Harry. Weird? Well, it's Severus. It's something he would do. :P So, from now on, they're..."relationship"...will be stable. They are now going to be friends and while they may have arguments, they are more stable. It will now be a stable friendship unlike the change between nearly killing each other to getting along and sharing their deepest, darkest secrets. :P**

**Hope you liked it and see you next time. :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****On with Chapter 13. :] Enjoy.**

"Harry, why are you avoiding me? What did I do?" Draco called after Harry who was once again running in the opposite direction of him after spotting him.

"Look, Draco, I'm trying to figure something out, okay? I just…I just need some space, some time," Harry told him, avoiding the Slytherin's eyes.

"And I can't help? Harry, you always tell me when you need help," Draco said. "Ever since we got held back in Sallon's class last week you've been acting weird and avoiding me."

"Draco, I know and I'm sorry, but I need time. There's something going on. When I figure it all out, I'll tell you, okay? I just really need to do this on my own," Harry said, hitching his bag higher onto his shoulder. He was nearly late for his Potions lesson with Severus. "I have to go. I'm going to be late for lessons with Professor Snape."

"Harry, at least promise me something," Draco said, stopping him when he began to walk away. Harry turned back around. "Tell me what's going on as soon as you can and, if you won't tell me now, at least tell Severus."

"Draco—"

"Promise me, Harry. He can help you. You don't have to do everything alone and he can help you," Draco said.

Harry stared into Draco's silver eyes that had lost some of their shine in the last week. He was missing something. When they had left Sallon the week before, Draco couldn't help but think he was missing memories. Add to that Harry avoiding him—his best friend avoiding him—it was no wonder Draco seemed to be shutting everyone and everything out.

"I will." Harry nodded. "I'll tell him, I promise."

"Thank you." Draco gave him a small smile. "Now go. Otherwise Severus will hex you for being late."

"Bye, Slytherin." Harry waved and ran down to the dungeons.

"Bye, Gryffindor," Draco called after him as he disappeared. Draco sighed and walked in the opposite direction, the Astronomy Tower in mind. Harry had introduced the Tower to him, telling him it was a good place to go when you needed to be alone and wanted to think. Draco had agreed immediately and had taken to secluding himself in the Tower like Harry did.

Draco climbed the stairs and when he turned the corner, felt a bitter cold breeze hit his skin. Okay, so it probably wasn't smart to hang out in the Astronomy Tower in the evening when it was the beginning of December in England. However, he just couldn't bring himself to care so he walked over to his usual spot and sat down, leaning against the stone wall and staring out at the landscape beyond. He wrapped his cloak around himself tightly to keep out the chill.

"Young Draco Malfoy." He looked up when he heard the familiar voice belonging to Ivory. He watched as landed on his knee. "It has been some time since we have spoken."

"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Draco nodded. "Guess I've just been busy this year."

"Yes, being the best friend of Harry Potter is a full time job," Ivory said and Draco laughed.

"You can say that again. It definitely takes some work and patience," Draco said, chuckling.

"What is wrong, Draco? You have lost the shine in your eyes," Ivory said, cocking her head to the side as she observed him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You make me sound like Dumbledore."

"No, that old man twinkles. You shine," Ivory said and Draco laughed again.

"It's nothing, Ivory. I'm fine," Draco said with a sigh, looking out at the rolling hills again that had a light dusting of snow on them.

"There is something, dear. What is it?" Ivory asked softly.

Draco hesitated then sighed and said, "Last week, Harry and I got held back in Sallon's class again. I don't know what happened."

"You do not remember?"

"It's not that. I don't know. I think my memory's been tampered with. There's something missing and now Harry's avoiding me. Something happened that day and it's freaked Harry out. He says he's just trying to figure something out and needs time, but I don't know. I think there's something more to it. He won't tell me though," Draco said disconcertedly.

"You should tell my Protected, Draco," Ivory said and Draco sighed.

"I know but—" the young Slytherin broke off.

"Yes?" Ivory pushed lightly.

"What if I don't want to remember what happened? I clearly did something awful if Harry's not even looking at me, let alone talking to me. Maybe it's best I don't know," Draco said.

"You must tell him, Draco. You must learn what it is that happened. Maybe if you know, you can help Harry," Ivory told him. Draco looked at the raven and she knew he was seriously considering her words.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and shook his head as he walked down to the dungeons to have his Potions lesson with Severus. They had been getting along quite well in the past week and a half that they had finally decided to stabilize their friendship. They had had disagreements that had escalated to their usual yelling and insulting, but they definitely got over them quicker. Harry was usually the one to apologize as it was usually his fault they would start yelling (not that he would <em>ever<em> admit it the Severus).

He turned the corner and headed for the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that guarded Severus' rooms. "Hey, Sal," he said when he arrived.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Salazar inclined his head.

"Haven't I told you to call me 'Harry' about a hundred times?" Harry asked in exasperation. He leaned against the wall beside the portrait and let his head fall back against the stone.

"Trying to give yourself a concussion, Mr. Potter?" Salazar said, ignoring Harry's comment about his name and Harry rolled his eyes.

"If it helps, why not?" Harry muttered, continuing to let his head fall back against the stone wall, not caring about the dull pain that was steadily increasing.

"Mr. Potter, what is so horrible that you feel you must knock yourself into unconsciousness to avoid?" Salazar asked, stroking his python, Pier's head. Harry shook his head as he thought of the name that had been given to the large reptile.

"Just trying to stop things from being confusing," Harry said vaguely.

"That is a lost battle for all, my friend, a lost battle for all," Salazar said thoughtfully.

"Tell me about it." Harry sighed, wincing at the pain in his head but continuing his actions regardless. He didn't know what to do or think.

He blinked in confusion when his head didn't meet the castle wall. He looked up into shining onyx eyes.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Potter?" Severus asked, pulling his hand away from Harry's head.

"Nothing, just hanging out," Harry said casually, looking up at his professor.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "You're ten minutes late for our Potions lesson."

"I was just chatting with Sal." Harry shrugged.

"Hello, Severus." Salazar waved.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Get in there," he said, pushing Harry through the door into the quarters.

Harry grinned. "Pushy."

"You're a brat, Potter." Severus shook his head in indulgence. "What were you doing out there?"

"Nothing important." Harry shrugged and dropped his bag in his chair, throwing his outer robe over the back of it. "What're we doing today?" he asked, changing the subject.

Severus scrutinized him before seemingly letting it go. He motioned and Harry followed him to the lab. "You will be brewing Amortentia."

"Why are you making me brew a lust potion?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Because it is the next level potion, you idiot," Severus snapped and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hufflepuff blew up a potion," Harry said. It wasn't a question.

Severus looked at him, hiding his surprise. Had the boy learned to read him that fast?

"Justin Finch-Fletchley was telling anyone who would listen at dinner," Harry said as if reading the man's mind.

Severus nodded. "The instructions are on page eighty-nine. Everything you need is on the table. You have an hour. Begin."

Harry flipped to the correct page and read through the directions. He turned to the cauldron and lit the fire beneath it. He grabbed the daisy roots and began crushing them as he waited for the cauldron to heat to the correct temperature. He sprinkled the crushed roots into the potion and continued with the next ingredient.

Severus worked on potions for the infirmary but kept a close eye on Harry. There was something going on. The boy was subdued and distant and wasn't focusing. He just barely managed to catch his mistake on dicing the frog tongue instead of chopping it. He looked down at his Nutrient Potion and found it to be perfect. He grabbed a few vials from the shelf and began bottling the potion.

"Have you seen Hermione's parents? Are they okay?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"They are slowly recovering. It will be quite some time before they are able to get out of bed. Mr. Granger will take a bit longer. His nerves were damaged far worse than Mrs. Granger's," Severus told him. "You have not spoken with Miss Granger?"

"She hardly leaves the hospital wing anymore and when she does, she doesn't talk," Harry said. "Ron's usually with her so I just hang out with Draco and Luna and Neville."

"I haven't seen you with Draco in a few days now," Severus pointed out. He saw Harry falter in his movements but the boy quickly recovered.

"We've both been busy, I guess." Harry shrugged.

"Skin those, Harry. You don't crush them," Severus said when Harry went to start crushing a Valerian root.

"Right," Harry said and picked up a knife to skin the root.

They fell silent again and Severus quietly observed Harry as he worked for a few moments. When the boy seemed to be doing all right, Severus began making Blood Replenishing Potions for the hospital wing. About a half hour passed in a comfortable silence as each wizard worked on a potion. Severus glanced at Harry for the umpteenth time before returning his attention to the almost complete potion in front of him. However, the image he had seen when he glanced up finally connected with his mind and his head snapped up again.

Seeing the shimmering blue surface of the potion, he quickly banished his potion and ran to Harry. "Get down," he said, trying to remain calm but he knew there wasn't much time.

"What?" Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Get do—" He was cut off by the blue potion exploding.

He grabbed Harry and pulled him to his chest, turning around and shielding him from the exploding liquid and cauldron. They fell to the floor, Severus draping himself over the boy and they stayed there until Severus glanced up and concluded that the damage had been done.

He pulled himself up and looked down at Harry. The teenage boy had sustained burns on his arms and face and had a few cuts as well. There was a cut on Harry's temple that was quite deep and had a steady trickle of blood running from it down the side of his face. Other than those few injuries and looking shaken up, the young Gryffindor seemed fine.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Harry nodded, gulping in air. "Shaken but I'm okay."

Severus nodded and looked around his lab. There was potion everywhere and many vials had been broken. Ingredients and other potions littered the floor along with the remains of the cauldron. Sighing, he looked back at Harry who was gazing around the lab with a look of ill-concealed worry on his face. He was somewhat surprised to see the intense worry and fear in the green eyes.

"I am so sorry, Severus," Harry apologized, looking back at the lab with wide eyes.

"It's all right. It can still be salvaged," Severus said, waving the apology away.

"I'll-I'll pay for it. For the ingredients and a new cauldron and—"

"Harry, stop," Severus said. "You will not pay for anything. Now, come along. We must get you healed and cleaned up," he said, getting to his feet. He held out a hand for Harry and the boy took it, allowing himself to be pulled up.

They left the lab and walked out to the sitting area. Severus gently pushed Harry down onto the sofa and went to the cabinet that Harry knew held various potions and salves.

"Severus, I have to do something. I just destroyed your lab," Harry said desperately.

"If you try to pay me, I will not accept it. If you are that desperate then we will figure something out. For now, sit still," Severus said, returning and sitting next to the young man. He placed two jars, a vial, and a basin on the coffee table. Harry recognized the jars to be Healing Salve and Burn Salve and the vial to be a Pain Reliever. The basin was filled with water and a cloth was sitting on the edge of it.

Harry sighed and nodded. They were silent as Severus carefully washed away the dust and dirt that had settled on Harry's arms and face. The Potions master then moved on to applying the Burn Salve to the small burns Harry had gathered in the explosion.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Severus asked as he put the Burn Salve on a burn on Harry's left cheek.

"It exploded," Harry said simply and smiled slightly at the glare that was sent his way.

"I gathered that much, brat," Severus said, picking up the Healing Salve to put on Harry's cuts.

"You asked." Harry shrugged, hissing when Severus began to put the salve on his cuts.

"You know what I meant." Severus scowled, grabbing the cloth to dab at the deep gash on Harry's temple. "What's wrong? You've been distracted all night."

"Nothing. I'm fine," Harry said tersely.

"You are _not_ fine. I really wish you would remove that word from your vocabulary." Severus scowled. "What's going on? You've been acting odd lately."

"It's nothing. I'm handling it," Harry told him, trying to brush him off.

"So there _is _something?" Severus smirked.

"As if you didn't already know." Harry snorted. "It's fine though. I'm dealing with it."

"What is it that you're dealing with?" Severus asked, putting the Healing Salve on the boy's temple.

"Nothing, Severus, really," Harry said, giving a small smile. Severus gazed at him before waving his wand and sending everything back to where it belonged. He sat back and looked at Harry again.

"Tell me what's going on," Severus said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Harry looked at him briefly before leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees, clasping his hands. He shook his head. "There's nothing you can do, Severus."

"You don't know that," Severus argued.

"I do. No one can do anything," Harry said.

"Harry, tell me. There may be something I can do even if you don't think there is," Severus pressed. "For a week now something's been bothering you. What is it?"

"I don't want to cause trouble and this will," Harry said quietly.

"You are no trouble, Harry," Severus reassured.

"You wouldn't have said that a couple weeks ago," Harry said without thinking.

"Things change. I've been under the impression we've been getting along well since we agreed to try this arrangement." Severus frowned.

"Arrangement?" Harry repeated, twisting his neck to look at his friend. "That's what this is to you? An arrangement?"

"You know that's not in any way true," Severus said defiantly, glaring at the boy slightly.

"Well, that's what you said," Harry said, feeling his anger rising. The tension and confusion from the past week was catching up with him and was being released on Severus.

"And you know it's not what I meant," Severus retaliated.

"Then why'd you say it?" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, calm down. You're over reacting," Severus said, trying to keep his patience.

"Better go tell someone then. Can't have precious Potter getting angry. He might hurt himself," Harry said bitterly.

"Where did that come from?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell should I know?" Harry glared at him.

"Because you said it, Potter," Severus said matter-of-factly.

"Now I'm 'Potter' again? Great, excellent, absolutely fricken' lovely," Harry muttered.

"You're acting like a child," Severus said and Harry glared at him again.

"How can I act like a child when I never was one?" Harry shouted, jumping to his feet. "Huh? I've never had a childhood, I've never been able to act like a child. If I've never been one, how can I act like one?"

"Harry, we are completely off topic," Severus said, shaking his head. "Sit down," he said, took hold of Harry's wrist, and pulled him back down onto the sofa. Severus felt the anger and tension that had been in Harry's body evaporate when he collapsed on the sofa.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered. "I have no idea what that was about."

"Harry, tell me what's going on," Severus said, still holding Harry's arm.

Harry looked at him, staring into the black eyes.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. So, had a bit more Ivory interaction, this time with Draco. I realize I just jumped into the stabilized friendship of Harry and Severus but I did say a week and a half had passed and that they had had arguments. Plus, I had them have a small one at the end here. :P They will have future arguments but, as I've said many times, they are now friends and have become comfortable with the idea of being friends.**

**Thank you so much. :]**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's been a bit again, but I'm sure you can all manage to wait a few days in between my chapters. :P I've been writing a lot lately so the updates should be a bit quicker, depending on what happens. I'm going to Duluth this weekend with my mum, my sister, my grandmother, and two of my aunts. It's going to be so fun. :P I can't wait. I also start work tomorrow. Nervous about that. :P Anyways, on with Chapter 14.**

Harry took a deep breath. "Ithinsomenetamredwithmymemry," he said in a rush.

Severus blinked at him, clearly trying to decipher the words but eventually seemed unable to. "Say that again but slower."

"I think someone tampered with my memory," Harry repeated, slowly looking in Severus' eyes. The face held no emotion but he was pretty sure he saw a flash of shock in the onyx depths.

"Why do you think this?" Severus asked.

"I have this memory but there's something…wrong with it. It's clear but not as clear as it probably should be as it's a memory from only a week ago. It's fuzzy and it doesn't seem like it fits," Harry told him.

"What do you mean?" Severus frowned.

"I think someone used the False Memory Charm on me," Harry said.

"Who?"

Harry swallowed but didn't answer.

"Harry, I need the entire story here," Severus told him.

"But I don't know what the story is. There's something wrong with my memory of it," Harry said sounding desperate.

"Let me see the memory," Severus said and Harry blinked.

"You mean Legilimency?" Harry asked and the professor nodded. Harry hesitated but eventually he agreed.

Severus pulled out his wand and put the tip to Harry's temple. "Just relax," he said quietly and Harry nodded, taking a few deep breaths. He met Severus' eye as a way to say he was ready. "_Legilimens_," he whispered and the memory in question instantly began playing before them.

They watched as Professor Sallon called Harry and Draco to the front of the room. Sallon cast the Imperius Curse on Harry but he threw it off. Sallon turned his wand on Draco but paused when Draco sent the Cruciatus Curse at Harry who jumped aside. The whole thing was kind of hazy but cleared up when Harry and Draco walked back to their desks.

The memory faded before coming back, once again looking hazy. Sallon had his wand pointed at Harry who was looking down at Draco. The Slytherin was on the floor, an eye swelling and a cheek bruising. Sallon was yelling but they couldn't make out the words. The professor pointed at the door and Harry and Draco left.

Severus slowly pulled out of Harry's mind and summoned tea from the kitchen. He flicked his wand and the tea poured itself. He added a small bit of milk and one teaspoon of sugar to Harry's before handing him the cup. He added about a tablespoon of milk to his and sat back, sipping the hot liquid. He went over the facts in his head, fully aware of Harry nervously fidgeting next to him.

"Stay here. I'm going to collect Draco. There is something strange going on," Severus told him, putting his tea down.

"So, you believe me?" Harry asked as the Potions master got to his feet.

"I always believed you, Harry. Stay here. I won't be gone long," Severus said and left the quarters.

Harry quietly sipped his tea. He hoped Severus could find out what was wrong and fix it. He had been so confused over the memory. He knew there was something wrong with it but he didn't know what. Shaking his head, he stared into the flames in the fireplace, listening to the wood burn. He looked up when the door opened. Severus entered with Draco behind him. Severus sat Draco in one of the chairs opposite the sofa on which he resumed his seat.

"Why am I here? What's going on?" Draco asked, looking at Harry who was avoiding his eyes.

"It seems that Harry's mind has been tampered with," Severus said and Draco's eyes widened.

"You too?" Draco asked. Harry frowned as he looked at the Slytherin but nodded.

"Draco, what do you mean by that?" Severus asked.

"Something's wrong with mine too. I'm missing memories," Draco told them.

"When did you realize this?" Severus asked, pouring Draco tea as well.

"Last week. After that day we were held back in Sallon's class. I have blanks in my memory of that class and when we were held back," Draco told them, taking the offered tea.

"Someone has used the False Memory Charm on Harry," Severus said. "And it sounds like you've been Obliviated."

Harry and Draco looked at each other in worry.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Draco asked Harry.

"Because of this. I was trying to figure out what parts of my memory were true, what was false, and what was missing," Harry said.

"Why would you avoid me though?" Draco frowned.

Harry hesitated and looked away, not speaking.

"A part of his memory is of you casting the Cruciatus Curse at him," Severus said when Harry gave no indication of answering.

"What? But I would never—"

"I know. That's why I was confused. I knew you wouldn't do that of your own free will. I was trying to figure out what could've happened before then that would make you do that," Harry told him. "Another part of my memory also shows you on the floor with a black eye and a bruised cheek. Sallon has his wand pointed at me and I'm staring at you. It made me think I had hurt you," he added.

"You would never hurt me though." Draco shook his head.

"I know. However, it took me a while to really realize that something was wrong with that part of the memory. That's another reason I was avoiding you. At first, I truly thought that I had hurt you so I was avoiding you so that I wouldn't do it again," Harry said.

Draco nodded. "Harry, can I see your bag?" he asked suddenly.

"Why?" Harry wondered, handing his bag to his friend.

"I've been trying to break the charm on my mind. I figured it had been Obliviate. I actually managed to break a tiny bit of it so I have a short, vague memory from that day," Draco explained, searching Harry's bag.

"Draco, that's dangerous," Severus said disapprovingly.

"I've had Ivory with me every time I've tried," Draco said.

"That's where she's been disappearing to without telling me," Severus said and looked at Draco when the young man pulled a piece of parchment from Harry's bag.

"Parchment? Draco, I have tons of parchment." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're spending too much time with Severus," Draco said at the raised eyebrow and Harry laughed. "Anyways, it's not just parchment. It's a note that we wrote that day in Sallon's class," he said, handing the parchment over to Severus who quickly read it.

_What did I do?_

**_I don't think you want to know._**

_Yes, I do. Tell me._

**_He had you cast the Cruciatus Curse on me, but you didn't hit me. I moved out of the way._**

**_You didn't hit me, Draco. It's fine. No harm done. Sallon's just completely mental, okay?_**

_Okay._

"We may have to go to the headmaster," Severus said. "He'll be able to extract your real memories and remove the false ones," he told Harry.

"When?" Draco asked.

"Come, we'll go now," Severus said, getting to his feet. Draco and Harry stood as well and followed the Potions master to Dumbledore's office. "Ice mice," he muttered at the gargoyle. It moved aside and they stepped onto the moving, spiraling staircase.

"What'll happen if we find out what really happened?" Draco asked.

"Depending on the infraction he committed, Sallon may be fired," Severus said. "Harry, Albus doesn't know we are truly friends, only that we have a tentative truce. I would like to keep it that way."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"So that he stops meddling in my life," Severus said, knocking on the door. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Enter," Dumbledore called and they walked into the office. "Hello, boys. How might I help?" he asked, smiling at them.

"We seem to have a problem, Albus. Malfoy's and Potter's minds seem to have been tampered with," Severus said, pushing the boys none too gently into the chairs.

"Really? Well, this is serious. Let's take a look," Dumbledore said and looked at Draco intently for a few moments. "Yes, someone has Obliviated parts of your memory. However, it is quite weak. I will be able to break it."

"Thank Merlin." Draco sighed in relief.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and met his eyes. A few seconds later, he pulled from Harry's mind. "False Memory Charm. I have seen many. I will also be able to break it and find your real memory," he told the Gryffindor who nodded stiffly.

Harry avoided looking at the headmaster as Dumbledore began working on Draco's mind. Dumbledore hadn't only viewed the false memory when he had been in Harry's mind. He had also seen a couple memories of his and Draco's detentions with Professor Sallon. He had tried to stop the headmaster from seeing the memories but he was still failing at Occlumency so was unable to block the older man.

He was broken from his thoughts when Draco let out a loud gasp, grabbing his head. He watched as Severus handed the younger Slytherin a potion that he downed immediately.

"I will let you rest, Mr. Malfoy, while I work on Mr. Potter before we view your recovered memories," Dumbledore said and Draco nodded. Harry looked into the headmaster's blue eyes and felt Dumbledore slip into his mind. Almost immediately the tampered memory was brought forward and began playing again. As he watched the memory, Harry could vaguely hear someone speaking but he could not understand the words. He figured it was Dumbledore and that he was probably speaking in Latin.

A dull pain appeared in his head and he tried to ignore it as he watched his memory fade and change and become less hazy. The more the memory was changed and the clearer it became, the worse the pain became. He wasn't sure how long it had been happening, but by the time Dumbledore pulled from his mind, having fixed his memory, Harry's head felt as if it were going to split in half. The pain was just as bad as when he had a vision.

Harry grabbed his head and groaned at the pain, leaning forward. He felt someone gently pulling his head back and pressing something cool to his lips. He opened his eyes a crack and saw it was a vial. He opened his mouth and let the potion run down his throat. Slowly the pain began to recede and his hands left his head as he lifted it to look at everyone else.

"Feel better, Harry?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.

"Thanks," Harry said, glancing back at Severus who inclined his head a fraction of an inch.

"All right. I have broken the charms on both your minds and you should have your real memories," Dumbledore said. "Let us view them."

He pulled his wand out and put it to Draco's temple. A silvery strand was attached to the tip of his wand and pulled out and he placed it in his Pensieve. He repeated the actions to Harry.

"While I'm sure we only need to watch one version of events, I believe it might be best if we watch both," Dumbledore said and the others nodded. He tapped the side of his Pensieve with his wand and they watched as a holographic image rose in the air above the stone basin. Dumbledore whispered an incantation and Draco's memory began to play.

The four wizards watched as Harry and Draco was called up to the front by Sallon. The professor asked if they could both throw off the Imperius Curse and Draco replied that only Harry could. Sallon proceeded to cast the Unforgivable on Draco who was unable to block break the connection. The memory went hazy as Draco was taken over by the curse. They watched as Sallon ordered Draco to curse Harry and the young Slytherin sent the Cruciatus Curse at the Gryffindor who jumped to the side to avoid the curse. Sallon lifted the curse and briefly addressed the class before casting the curse on Harry who took a few moments to throw it off. Harry and Draco walked back to their desks and began writing a note to each other. The class ended and the two boys were called back. Sallon circled the boys and hit Draco when the Slytherin spoke. Draco fell to the floor and when he looked up, the bruising had already begun. Sallon pointed his wand at Harry and muttered and incantation before doing the same to Draco. He then yelled at them to get out where Harry looked at Draco in fear and ran off, ending the memory.

"Are there many differences between Mr. Malfoy's memory and yours, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, they're pretty much the exact same." Harry shook his head.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded and gave the teens their memories back.

"What's going to happen?" Draco asked.

"I have no choice but to fire Professor Sallon," Dumbledore said and Harry and Draco breathed sighs of relief. "However, before I call him up here, I must ask both of you a question regarding something I have seen," he said, his blue eyes piercing their souls.

Draco and Harry glanced at each other, eyes wide. Severus looked at all three of them in confusion. "O-okay." Draco nodded hesitantly.

"While in Mr. Potter's mind, a couple memories showed themselves. They were of a couple of detentions the two of you had with Professor Sallon," Dumbledore said and Harry's and Draco's eyes widened even more. Severus frowned. "I am asking you two to drop your glamours and show us what has happened in these detentions," he said calmly and he saw the panic enter both green and silver eyes.

"What-what glamours?" Draco said lamely.

"Do not lie to me. I know what has been happening. I would like to see the damage," Dumbledore said sternly.

Harry and Draco looked at the headmaster then at each other. They both found they could do nothing but obey. Closing their eyes, they released the magic that was their glamours and felt them fall. Their eyes opened when they heard a sharp intake of breath. They found, however, that it had not been the headmaster but Severus that had exposed his shock at their appearances.

"He didn't," Severus breathed, staring at the bruised and battered boys before him.

"It seems he did, Severus," Dumbledore said gravely. "How often?" he asked the two nervous students.

"In all detentions," Draco said quietly.

"Whenever we were alone with him," Harry added.

"Do you know if he ever did it to anyone else?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, he never gave anyone else detentions or if he did, he gave them to someone else. We were the only ones he ever dealt with himself," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Dumbledore wondered.

"We didn't want to bother anyone and he told us not to," Harry said.

Severus frowned and was about to say, 'You chose _now_ to listen to instructions?' but decided against it. There was something strange about the way Harry had said it.

"Did he threaten you?" Severus asked them. He knew of Harry's past with the Dursleys and knew that would influence his choice not to tell anyone. Draco, however, did not suffer any abuse.

"He threatened to hurt you if I told," Draco said, glancing at the Potions master.

"And you, Harry?" Dumbledore gazed at the young wizard.

"Ron and Hermione," Harry whispered, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Severus, would you go collect Professor Sallon?" Dumbledore said and Severus headed for the door. "Alive and conscious, Severus," he added with twinkling eyes. Severus rolled his eyes and left the office. Harry and Draco looked at each other, grinning. The headmaster caught the action and smiled. The two really were amazing friends and had become so close in such a short amount of time. Granted, the change had been under extenuating circumstances but it had ended well.

They waited in silence for about fifteen minutes before muffled sounds outside broke the quiet. It sounded oddly like there was a struggle going on. The door flew open and Professor Derek Sallon fell to the office floor. His nose was clearly broken and pouring blood. There was a cut on his lip and eyebrow, his left eye was turning black and swelling, and his right cheek was a dark purple.

Severus walked in looking slightly angry but perfectly composed. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore mumbled, looking between Sallon and Severus.

"Albus, you said alive and conscious, both of which he is. You never specified _how_ conscious," Severus said as if they were discussing the weather.

**A/N: Huh. I think this is the first chapter that doesn't have any line breaks in it. :P I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. :P I love hearing from you guys. :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'd like to say thank you so much to my 100th reviewer, **_**SeverusPotterSnape**_**. Thank you so much! And I am going to dedicate this chapter to you for giving me my 100th review. :] So, hope you all like Chapter 15. :]**

Draco and Harry snickered and neither missed the gleam in Severus' eye as he stood calmly behind the whimpering Professor Sallon, waiting for Dumbledore to say something. Finally the headmaster gave a deep sigh and waved his hand through the air in a way of acceptance. Severus smirked and walked away from Sallon to stand next to the two students.

"Get up, Professor Sallon," Dumbledore said and the Defence professor dragged himself to his feet. "It seems a problem has developed, Professor," the headmaster said calmly and Severus snorted, stepping closer to Harry and Draco.

Sallon looked at Harry and Draco who stared back defiantly. "Whatever they told you is a lie," he said, sneering at the two boys.

"We have it on good authority that everything is true," Dumbledore said.

"Whatever, they deserved it. They were always being disruptive. They had to be punished." Sallon shrugged. "If you want to get pissed at someone, get pissed at Snape. Look at what he did to me and in front of students."

"In front of students, Severus?" Dumbledore looked at him.

"It's the only reason he's alive, Albus. Those students should be proud. They saved his life, if you think about it," Severus said casually.

The headmaster shook his head but Harry and Draco were sure they saw a smile.

"You're fricken' kidding me? I hit a kid a couple times for punishment, but he beats the hell out of me and I'm the one getting sacked? What the hell kind of logic is that?" Sallon exclaimed.

"It could be that you have the law on child abuse against you," Severus said, crossing his arms.

"This place is mental. It was corporeal punishment. That's not illegal, Snape," Sallon snapped.

"We do not use that punishment here, Professor Sallon. And from what I've seen, this has been abuse. Not to mention using the Imperius Curse on them, making Mr. Malfoy use the Cruciatus on Mr. Potter. Luckily he missed. Also tampering with their minds. We could very well charge you but the boys do not want that," Dumbledore said, concealing his anger. "You must be out of the castle by morning."

"Unbelievable. This is why I hate kids. Goddamn brats," Sallon muttered. He stumbled backwards in pain as Severus struck him, breaking his nose further.

"Leave quietly. I have no qualms about cursing you," Severus threatened and Sallon fled the office.

"What about Defence class?" Draco asked. "Now we don't have a professor."

"Until I find someone, Defence will be cancelled," Dumbledore said. Harry and Draco groaned. Even if the professor was horrible, they still loved Defence class. "Now, you two must go to the infirmary and then go to bed."

Harry and Draco groaned again, yelping when Severus cuffed them both around the head.

"Come. I do not wish to spend my night in the hospital wing with you two," Severus said and the teens jumped to their feet, preceding him out the door. "You both should've said something, I hope you realize," he said as they walked to the hospital wing.

"Yes, Severus, we know," Draco said, sighing.

"Absolutely ridiculous," Severus muttered.

"Nice job dealing with Sallon though," Draco said and he and Harry grinned.

"The man got on my nerves and I was frustrated. He just happened to be there when my control snapped," Severus said casually and rolled his eyes when Harry and Draco laughed.

They walked up to the first floor and turned down the corridor that ended at the hospital wing. Entering the infirmary, Severus motioned for the boys to sit on beds while he called, "Poppy!"

"Yes, what is it?" Madam Pomfrey exited her office. She huffed at the sight of Harry and Draco. "What have you two gotten yourselves into now?" She put her hands on her hips as she stared at her two most common patients aside from Severus Snape.

"For once, Poppy, it was not their fault," Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, that is certainly new," Pomfrey said, smiling as Harry and Draco glared at her.

"What is it that happened to them?" she asked as she began scanning them.

Severus hesitated, clearly wondering what to tell the matron. "It seems Professor Sallon had a hidden hobby," he finally said.

Pomfrey looked at him with a frown but then her eyes widened as she looked back at Harry and Draco who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "He didn't."

"Yes, he did." Severus nodded. "However, he has been dealt with. He should be out of the castle quite soon."

"That horrible man," Pomfrey said angrily as she summoned potions and salves for the two young men before her. "The people that have taken that post. Obnoxious men, Death Eaters, Ministry officials, and now a child abuser. The only competent one we have had was Remus Lupin. I dearly hope Albus finds someone decent this time," she ranted as she applied the Bruise Salve to both boys.

"Yes, we have not had the best luck and, loathe though I am to admit it, you are correct about Lupin." Severus nodded.

"All right, you two," Pomfrey said. She handed both of them a blue potion. "Take these potions before you go to sleep. You will be fine in the morning," she told them and they nodded.

"Come, I will escort you to your common rooms," Severus said and the two boys followed him. "How would he hurt you?" he asked while they walked along the corridors.

"Just his hands. He never used anything else," Draco said.

"We'd get cuts from falling into desks and the walls when he hit us," Harry added.

"And that was all he did? He never did anything else?" Severus asked.

"No, Severus." Draco shook his head. "He only hit us."

"Good," Severus said. They stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Take that potion, Potter, and don't be late tomorrow," he told Harry.

"I won't, sir," Harry said. "Good night." And he walked through the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>The days passed and the weather grew colder and the ground became covered in a thick layer of snow. The castle had been decorated as Christmas was very close. There were only two days left until the holidays started and Harry wasn't quite sure how to feel this time.<p>

He was the only Gryffindor staying at the school as Ron and Ginny were going to the Burrow. For the first time in years, every Weasley child was going to be home for Christmas. Hermione was also going home as it had been a couple years since she had returned home for the holidays and her parents had finally been released from the hospital wing. They were apparently going to stay with one of Hermione's aunts for the holidays and then return to Hogwarts, where they would stay for the rest of the school year for protection.

He wasn't sure how many people were staying at Hogwarts but he knew it wouldn't be many. Parents wanted their children home for safety and for the idea that it might possibly be the last Christmas they have for a long time, if ever.

Luckily, Draco was remaining at the school as he had nowhere to go, being disowned and hunted by his own father.

* * *

><p>The last two days of classes passed unbearably slow for Harry and was beyond relieved when the bell rang and they were dismissed from their last class. He walked up to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione, Draco having broken off to go to the dungeons. The Hogwarts Express was leaving after dinner, taking Ron and Hermione with it. Only seven students were staying at the castle, including Harry. Draco and two second years were the only Slytherins staying. There was one third year Hufflepuff and two first year Ravenclaws as well.<p>

"Wish you could come, mate," Ron said as he threw a few last minute items into his trunk. Harry gratefully tossed his bag on his bed before sitting heavily at the foot of it.

"It's fine, Ron. Draco's here, so I'm not completely alone," Harry said, shrugging.

"How are you and Professor Snape getting on?" Hermione asked and Harry rolled his eyes. She asked the same question every three days and it was really grating on his nerves.

Like Dumbledore, Harry and Severus had agreed to only let Ron and Hermione know that they had a truce. Draco was the only one who knew about the real friendship. Well, unless you counted Ivory.

"The same as three days ago, Hermione. We have a small truce to keep Dumbledore happy and, this way, we're actually getting work done for the war." Harry sighed irritably.

Well, the 'work' they did had turned into training for Harry rather than actual work for the war. The only thing that was still for the war directly was the research they conducted. Since Harry had shown Severus the locket of Slytherin that Kingsley had found for the Gryffindor trio, their research had expanded. It was no longer just perusing old _Daily Prophets_ and maps in hopes of finding patterns or clues to Voldemort's and the Death Eater hide outs. Severus had not been summoned in quite some time, nor had Harry had any visions.

"You should try to build a friendship with him, Harry, or at least a more stable truce," Hermione said and Harry resisted the urge to smack his palm against his forehead. He did, however, bury his face in his hands in frustration.

"Hermione, you've told me that a million times," Harry said, looking at her. "I've tried but it usually ends in me being hexed and kicked out, so I stopped trying. I value my life more than my want to befriend Severus Snape."

Well, that was partially true. He _did_ value his life, but he also valued his friendship with Severus. It had become one of the most important things in his life and he would never give it up, nor would he let anyone damage it. Thinking about anyone opposing his friendship with Severus always made his thoughts drift to Sirius. Surely his godfather would've hated it and tried to destroy it, at least until Remus made him see sense.

The thought of his dead godfather brought a familiar ache to his chest, but it was nowhere near as bad as it once had been. Remus and Kingsley had helped with that. It was no longer the agonizing pain it used to be. Instead it was a sense of loss, of knowing his life would continue on without Sirius Black in it. It was a sad thought but not overwhelming. Remus' words from the summer echoed in his mind.

"_Sirius loved you more than anything, you know that. However, he also would've been happiest had he been free, something that we all knew would have been a long time coming if it ever did. While he did not want to leave you, I truly believe he would be happier now. He's free up there and he's with James and Lily. He'll always be with you but now he'll be happier, like he was before Azkaban_."

Spoken to him in the midst of his deep depression, Harry had listened to the werewolf's words intently and he had begun to heal and accept what had happened. He knew Remus was right. While Sirius had, indeed, been happy when Harry was around, it had not been enough. Sirius could not live happily locked away.

"_Even if you hadn't gone to the Ministry, Sirius would've left the house eventually_," Kingsley had said.

It had been true. While his main concern that night had been Harry, Sirius had also gone to the Ministry because it had been an opportunity to leave number twelve. It had, unfortunately, had dire consequences. As Kingsley had told him, though, Sirius _would have_ escaped the house eventually, even if the Ministry incident had never happened.

"Harry!" He was pulled back to Earth by Ron's irritated shout. "Merlin, Harry. What're you thinking about? You've been out of it for nearly twenty minutes."

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Sirius and the summer with Remus and Kingsley," Harry told them. They smiled and nodded.

"It's still so amazing that Kingsley got the locket. I thought we'd never find it. Where did he get it anyways?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "No idea. I've asked countless times. He won't tell me."

"Bloody arse, he is," Ron grumbled and Harry laughed.

"Remember a while back at the beginning of the year, there had been major chaos at the Ministry that one day?" Harry said and Ron nodded.

"You think that was Kingsley getting the locket?" Ron wondered.

"I wouldn't doubt it. He always was one for dramatics." Harry grinned.

"Well, I'm going to continue with our research over the holidays. We have to figure out what items are connected to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I'm sure they have something," Hermione said.

"We also have to figure out how to destroy the Horcruxes," Harry said and his friends nodded.

"We'll figure it out. It'll just take some time," Hermione said.

"That's the problem, Hermione. I don't think there's much time left." Harry sighed and his friends looked at him, silently agreeing.

"Well, come on. If we stay here, we'll miss dinner and I, for one, would like to eat before we have to get on the train," Ron said and Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"I suppose we should go then before Ron starts crying," Harry said, getting to his feet.

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly. "Well, that was insulting."

"Then it worked," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh, that's it," Ron said and took off after Harry who had immediately begun running from Gryffindor Tower. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile, proceeding to walk down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gryffindor!" Harry turned when he heard Draco calling. He stopped and waited for his friend to catch up.<p>

"Hey, Slytherin," Harry greeted and they began walking.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" Draco asked.

"I went to the kitchens. I didn't feel like eating in the Great Hall. Too quiet," Harry told him.

"So where are you going?" Draco said.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore," Harry said, turning a corner and walking up a flight of stairs.

"About?" Draco pushed.

"Are you always this nosy and I just never noticed?" Harry said, looking at Draco in exasperation. The blonde shrugged and Harry shook his head. "I have some Christmas shopping left to do. I need to go to Diagon Alley."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You honestly think he'll let you? You're completely mental."

"It can't hurt to ask." Harry shrugged.

"There's no way in hell he'll let you go," Draco said.

"And you're probably right. I have to try though." Harry nodded. "Besides, stop complaining. You're gift is one of the ones I need to get."

"Really?" Draco said and Harry nodded. "Well, in that case, what the hell are you doing standing here? Go talk to Dumbledore," he said and pushed Harry towards the gargoyle they were standing before.

"You really are obnoxious and selfish, you know that?" Harry pointed out. "Liquorice."

"It's a talent. Now, go." Draco shoved Harry onto the moving staircase, grinning at Harry's glare.

"You are such a prat," Harry said before turning and knocking on the door.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore called.

_Six years and that still freaks me out_, Harry said silently before shaking himself and entering the headmaster's office. Dumbledore, as usual, was sitting behind his desk and watching as Harry entered, his eyes twinkling. _I bet he sits down as soon as he knows someone's coming_.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said cheerfully and Harry smiled. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need to go to Diagon Alley, Professor. I still have some Christmas shopping to do," Harry said, deciding to just get right to the point.

"Harry, it is very dangerous for you to go out," Dumbledore said.

"I know." Harry nodded. "I really need to go though."

Dumbledore sat and stared at Harry who shifted under the gaze. "You may go," Dumbledore said, "but you must bring a professor with you."

"Okay, no problem," Harry agreed. "Thank you so much, Professor." He smiled.

"You're very welcome, my boy. Have fun." Dumbledore smiled widely at the Gryffindor who nodded and ran out of the office.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be Christmas, and then loads will be happening. And I mean **_**loads**_**. I sometimes don't know how I'm going to make everything work, but I must make it as it is all important. :P Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I'm glad everyone's enjoying this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Christmas didn't make it into this chapter. Had other things I had to put in first. :]**

Harry walked down the corridor and stopped at Severus' quarters. "Phoenix," he said. Salazar was asleep, so the python hissed and the door swung open. He walked in and saw Severus in his usual place on the sofa closest to the fireplace. He had a book in his hand and was just reaching for his glass of wine when he spotted Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked, lowering his book.

"Hello to you too." Harry rolled his eyes. Severus just looked at him and he sighed. "Come on. Get up and get ready."

"For what, pray tell?" Severus arched an eyebrow.

"We are going to Diagon Alley, now come on," Harry said impatiently.

"Excuse me?" Severus' eyebrow rose higher.

"I still have Christmas shopping to do. I asked Dumbledore—"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"_Professor_ Dumbledore. I asked him if I could go to Diagon Alley. He said I could as long as I have a professor with me. So, let's go," Harry told him.

"Who says I want to go?" Severus said, sipping his wine.

"Because you won't let me go with anyone else. Plus, you still have to buy gifts as well." Harry crossed his arms.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Very well, brat. Get your cloak."

Harry nodded and waved his hand slightly. He waited a few moments before the door opened and his cloak floated in. He grinned at Severus who simply shook his head and left to get ready.

Their defense lessons had begun to include training Harry in non-verbal and wandless magic. He had already come very far even though they had only started a couple weeks earlier. Harry was ecstatic whenever he managed something new wandless or non-verbally and, though the man would never admit it, he knew Severus was proud of him.

"Hurry up," Harry said, his tone bordering that of a whiny five year old.

"I will silence you if you keep whining," Severus said from his bedroom. Harry chuckled and settled for crossing his arms, staring at the door impatiently.

"All right, let's go," Severus said and they left the dungeons.

"Why don't we just Floo there?" Harry asked.

"The Floo Network is being watched very closely and I don't trust you not to get lost," Severus said.

"It was one time! I'd never used the Floo before," Harry said irritably.

"Don't pout. It is not becoming on you." Severus smirked and Harry rolled his eyes. Then, in a fit of childishness, he stuck out his tongue at Severus. "Very mature, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, shut up," Harry grumbled.

Severus chuckled and Harry immediately brightened up. He loved it when his friend laughed. It made him seem younger and not at all like the haunted man he was. "Come on, you brat," Severus said and they stopped walking, having arrived in Hogsmeade. Harry linked his arm with Severus' and readied himself for the suffocating feeling that would happen. He gripped the professor's arm tightly as he quickly ran out of air. He stumbled, gasping, and would have fallen had Severus not caught his arm.

"I hate Apparating," Harry muttered, steadying himself.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You hate all forms of travelling that do not require a broom."

Harry glared at him. "You're a git, you know that?"

"Quite well," Severus said, nodding and Harry shook his head. "Where do you need to go?"

"I need something for Draco. I don't have a single clue what to get him," Harry said, frowning as he looked at the shops lining the street. "Do you think he'd like an animal of some kind?"

"What type of animal? He does not like dogs, nor is he fond of cats. He also doesn't want an owl and if you give him a ferret, there is a good chance he will never speak to you again," Severus said seriously.

Harry laughed. "That would be hilarious but you're right. He'd never talk to me again. No, I was thinking of a Runespoor."

"I believe he would be very intrigued and would enjoy it. Runespoors are quite expensive." Severus nodded thoughtfully.

"Great. Let's go," Harry said. He grabbed Severus' sleeve and dragged him into the Magical Menagerie.

"Would you kindly unhand me?" Severus growled once they arrived at the reptiles.

Harry grinned at him cheekily and released the Potions master. The Gryffindor wandered over to the snakes and stopped at several cages, each holding a Runespoor. "Ah, hell. What colour?" He groaned, looking at the five exotic-looking snakes.

One was all black with silver lining the scales.

One was green with a mixture of blue and purple scales.

Another was red with a yellow line down the center of its body.

One was black with pink stripes.

The last was a dark green with silver and gold lining the scales and a silver line down the center of the middle head.

"I'd avoid the red and yellow one and the black and pink one," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes. He found himself drawn to the green, silver, and gold Runespoor.

'_Hello_,' Harry hissed and the three-headed snake looked at him.

'_You speak_?' the left head said.

'_Yes_.' Harry nodded.

'_It is a rare gift to possess our language_,' the right head said.

'_I know. I've heard_.' Harry smiled.

'_How have you come by it_?' the right head asked.

'_I was almost killed as a baby, but the Killing Curse backfired. The wizard who tried to kill me accidentally transferred some of his powers to me, including the ability to speak Parseltongue_,' Harry explained.

'_Who was this wizard_?' the middle head spoke.

'_Is. He's returned. He returned two years ago. His name is Lord Voldemort. It used to be Tom Riddle_,' Harry told the snake.

'_Tom Riddle? That is a familiar name_,' the left head said.

'_He once looked at us, remember? Years ago. He wanted to buy us but did not have the money_,' the right head said.

'_Do you know why he wanted to buy you_?' Harry asked.

'_Our scales are rare and good for potion-making. Our scales are used in a number of potions. One potion is an Immortality Potion and another is Instant Death_,' the middle head explained.

'_Two completely opposite potions_,' Harry mused.

'_Yes. For the Immortality Potion, you use Lefty's scales. For Instant Death, you use mine. Middle's scales aren't used for potions. They're usually used to make protective jewelry_,' the right head told him.

'_How do you know whose scales are whose? You have the same body_,' Harry asked.

'_Easy. Right's scales have silver on them, Lefty's have gold, and mind have a silver line in the middle_,' Middle explained.

'_Cool. How would you like to be my best friend's Christmas gift_?' Harry wondered.

'_You can afford us_?' Right said skeptically.

'_Yes. I have a lot of money. I inherited it from my parents when they died_,' Harry said.

'_Who are you anyways, wizard_?' Lefty asked.

'_I'm Harry Potter_,' Harry told the Runespoor.

'_And who will be our owner_?' Middle asked.

'_One of my best friends. Draco Malfoy_,' Harry said.

The three heads appeared to converse quietly before they parted again and looked back up at Harry.

'_We accept, under the condition that you visit us or we're allowed to visit you_,' Lefty said and Harry smiled.

'_No problem_,' he said before reaching in and letting the snake wind around his arm. He turned to find Severus nowhere in sight.

"Severus?" Harry said, confused. He walked through the reptile area, picking up a few things for the snake, all the while searching for his friend. "Professor?" he called, remembering they were in public and had to be careful.

Harry walked through the Menagerie, wondering where Severus had got to when he finally spotted the older man. The Potions master was sitting in a comfy looking chair, a book in one hand and a kitten sleeping on his lap. Despite knowing the man quite well and knowing he had had an adored cat for a brief time in his childhood, Harry was still a little surprised at the scene. However, he smiled when Severus lightly ran his fingers down the kitten's back.

"Here you are. You disappeared," Harry said, walking up to the man.

Severus looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You seemed to be enjoying your chat with the snake."

"Yeah, learned a few things too. Voldemort wanted to buy this one years ago but couldn't because he didn't have the money," Harry told him.

"Interesting. This is a rare type of Runespoor," Severus said, looking closer at the snake wound around Harry's forearm.

"Yeah, they told me. The scales make them rare. Middle's scales are used for protective jewelry, Lefty's scales are used in the Immortality Potion, and Right's scales are used in Instant Death." Harry nodded.

"I'm sure Draco will love it," Severus said. He put his book in his pocket and gently lifted the kitten off his lap, placing the cat on a nearby cat bed.

"I hope so. I just have to pay for him and then we can leave," Harry said and they walked to the cashier.

"That'll be eighty-three galleons and twenty-nine sickles, sir," the wizard behind the counter said in a bored voice. Harry pulled the money from his pocket and handed it to the cashier. "Would you like a carrier for your Runespoor, sir?" the wizard asked, handing Harry a bag holding the items he had picked up for the Runespoor.

"No, I'll carry him out." Harry shook his head.

"Okay. Have a good day, sir," the cashier said and Harry walked away, rolling his eyes.

"He was cheerful," Harry said once they were out on the street again. Severus merely hummed in response. "I need to get your gift so we need to split up for a bit," he said and Severus looked at him with a look that clearly said 'are you out of your mind?'.

"We are not splitting up. Albus said you could come here if you had a professor and you brought me even though I doubt the headmaster meant me specifically," Severus said.

"Oh, come on. It's Dumbledore. Of course he meant you specifically," Harry said.

"Maybe but the fact remains. We are not separating. It's too dangerous," Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It won't be that long. It'll be a half hour at most," Harry told him.

"A lot can happen in thirty minutes," Severus said pointedly.

"You are irritating. Look, I'll be careful. I'll keep an eye open the entire time. Plus, I'll have the Runespoor. Right has extremely poisonous fangs. I'll be okay," Harry said, trying to stop himself from pleading.

Severus looked between Harry and the three-headed snake on the young man's arm. It was incredibly dangerous for Harry to be alone but surely the boy could put up a good fight if he had to, at least until Severus was able to arrive. He sighed. "Fine. Go, but no more than a half hour. You will be at the Leaky Cauldron in a half hour, understand?" Severus stared into the green eyes.

"Yes, I promise." Harry nodded. "Thank you. I'll see you in a bit," he said and ran off down the street. Severus ran a hand through his hair as he watched the younger wizard take off before shaking his head and heading to Flourish and Blotts.

Harry looked back down the street to make sure Severus wasn't following him before pushing through the glass door and entering the store. He looked around to see glass counters going around the entire store, all filled with different articles of jewelry.

"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?" a young wizard that looked to be around his mid-twenties greeted Harry. He had dirty blonde hair that hung around his ears and his eyes were a dark green.

"I want something made. It's for a really good friend of mine," Harry said, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket. He unfolded it and slid it across the counter to the man behind it. He had drawn the design he wanted for the pendant. It was a Celtic design. It was a circle with three 'leaves' interlocking with it and each other. He had coloured it as well to show what he wanted it made out of.

"This is a beautiful design. What would you like it made out of, sir?" the man asked.

"Emerald. I want the entire thing made of emerald with garnet outlining it. I don't want it too big. About the same size as I have drawn it. About an inch and a half long and an inch and a half wide," Harry told him.

"Emerald and garnet? Are you sure?" the man asked. Clearly he didn't think Harry would be able to afford it. He knew it was expensive but he didn't care.

"Yes, I'm sure. Emerald and garnet. Once it's done, I want it owled to me. When will it be done?" Harry asked.

"It should be done by tomorrow afternoon," the man told him.

"Good. I will send my friend's raven, Ivory to retrieve it tomorrow at one. If it's not done, she'll wait around until it is," Harry said and the man nodded. "And put it on a silver chain."

"Very well. Let me bring up the cost," the man said and tapped a nearby circle. It beeped and a holographic number appeared above it. "It comes to a total of one hundred and seventy-eight galleons and forty-two sickles."

"Bank deposit," Harry said. The man nodded again and handed him a slip of paper and a Self-Ink Quill. Harry filled out his name, the cost, and his vault number before handing the paper back.

"Thank you, sir. I will be sure to have this done for you," the man said. Harry nodded and left the store. Harry looked at his watch and realized he had about ten minutes to make it to the Leaky Cauldron, so he set off down the street for the pub. He walked into the pub and looked around for Severus. When he didn't see the man, he took a seat at one of the empty tables and waited.

He didn't have to wait long before Severus came gliding into the pub and walked over to him.

"I should hope you finished your shopping?" the Potions master said and Harry nodded.

"Yep, and you seemed to have finished as well," Harry said, motioning to the bag Severus held.

"Yes. I did not have much to get. I simply had to buy for Minerva and a couple others," Severus said. "It's time to get back to the castle. Come on."

Harry followed him outside where he once again held Severus' arm as they Apparated back to Hogwarts.

"What're you doing for Christmas?" Harry asked as they walked up the path to the school.

"Same thing I do every other Christmas, Potter. Sit in my rooms and have a quiet holiday. And since there are so few students, it'll be very quiet unless I get summoned," Severus said.

"Well, that's not fun." Harry frowned.

"I have gotten used to it, Harry. It's quite nice actually," Severus told him.

"Well, regardless, I don't like it. Let's see." Harry paused and a thoughtful expression settled on his face. "I'm hanging out with Draco Christmas Eve until Christmas morning. I'll be leaving around lunch. I'll spend the rest of Christmas day with you," he finally said.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Is that rhetorical?" Harry asked, frowning. "You're my friend. Plus, I don't have anything else to do. No one else is here. I don't like the idea of you being alone," he ended with a shrug.

Severus looked at him with a curious expression. He knew their friendship was going well and he loved being with Harry. He didn't know Harry enjoyed his company enough to spend Christmas day with him. "Very well. After lunch you may come to my quarters. We will tell everyone we are doing lessons." He nodded.

"All right." Harry smiled widely. "This is going to be so fun, I promise. You'll love it. Anyways, I should go. Draco's been waiting around for me. I'll see you tonight," he said and ran up the Grand Staircase. Severus watched him go, unable to grasp that the young Gryffindor liked him so much. Shaking his head in bemusement, Severus wandered into the Great Hall, noticing it was halfway through lunch time.

**A/N: Christmas will be in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, Christmas didn't make it into this chapter. I have other stuff I had to get in here. Now, I will be using some of the memories that Harry views with Dumbledore in **_**Half-Blood Prince**_**. One of them is in this chapter and I had to take it from the book. So, even though I don't generally put warnings, I figure I should for this chapter. I did copy quite a bit of the memory from the book, but I did change some of it. I changed words, added things, deleted things. So, it's not identical to the book, but it was still taken from it. **

**So, I don't own anything and I'm not trying to take credit for it or anything like that. :P You do not have to sue me. :P**

**This chapter is longer than the others because of the memory. I don't know exactly when Christmas will be now, but it should be within the next 2 or 3 chapters. I also didn't mention anything about Harry getting Ivory to go pick up the pendant he had made, but I'm sure you could all assume that he did get it. I think that's all, so on with the chapter. Hope you like it. :]**

**Oh! First, I suppose I should do this:**

'_Parseltongue_'  
><em>ThoughtsJournal entries_

**I've never done that before but I suppose, with the memory, it'd be a good idea since I'm sure it might get a bit confusing if you don't know exactly what I do for Parseltongue. Now, on with the chapter. :P**

Harry wandered into the Great Hall the next morning, happily chatting with Draco.

"So, what'd you get him? What'd you get me?" Draco asked for the hundredth time since they had walked from Gryffindor Tower to the Hall.

"Draco, I'm not going to tell you what I got you. As for what I got him, I've already told you," Harry said in exasperation, but retaining a fond gleam in his eyes.

"Come on, I'll tell you what I got you," Draco pleaded and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Draco, no," Harry said with a small laugh. "Just leave it. You know I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine," Draco said, throwing himself into a seat at the table. "See if I care."

"Oh, you care." Harry smirked and Draco glared at him. Harry laughed and ducked when Draco threw a spoon at his head.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he turned the page of one of Slytherin's journals. He was sitting in the Great Hall again that afternoon. He hadn't translated this one yet. It was Slytherin's personal journal and he wanted to read it first; he thought he might find something useful. They were looking for special items connected to the Founders and where better to get information than from one of the Founders? He hadn't come across anything yet but he was enjoying reading about the Founders' friendship and the plans to create Hogwarts.<p>

_It will be fantastic. A school to teach magic. It is very exciting to be a part of this creation. There is much planning to be done still but we cannot wait to get started.  
><em>_Sal. S._

Harry smiled and turned the page again. The Founders had definitely been very excited to create the school. He read a few more short entries before something caught his eye and he read the entry.

_Helga is frantic. She has everyone searching for it. I'm not sure what is so important about her goblet, but I suppose it has the same importance my locket holds. With that thought, I must help find it.  
><em>_S.S._

Harry stared at the page in shock. Was that one of them? Was this goblet Helga Hufflepuff's prized possession, like Slytherin's locket or Gryffindor's sword? And if it was, had Voldemort found it and turned it into a Horcrux? Where was the goblet now?

Harry was so focused on his thoughts and the journal that he failed to notice someone coming up behind him. He jumped violently and pulled his wand out, spinning around when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Professor!" Harry gasped when he registered that it was Dumbledore before him. He finally realized he had his wand pointed at the headmaster and lowered it with a sheepish expression. "Sorry, Professor."

"Quite all right, my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at the old man. _I could cast the Cruciatus at him and he'd be fine with it_.

"I was wondering if you could come to my office. I have something I would like to discuss with you," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

"Of course, Professor." He got to his feet and put the journal in his pocket. He followed the headmaster in silence up to Dumbledore's office. Entering the office, Fawkes the phoenix flew to Harry's shoulder as Harry took his usual seat.

"Harry, I believe it is time to give you some very important information that will help you with this war," Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

Harry leaned forward, interested. "Why now?"

"Because you have accepted the prophecy and I believe you are ready for this information," Dumbledore said.

"Okay. What is it? Why didn't you just tell me last year?" Harry asked.

"You were already dealing with so much. Sirius, the prophecy, your friends, Voldemort's attempt at possession. It would have been too much at the time," Dumbledore told him. Harry nodded in understanding. "As for what it is. That is for you to discover on your own with these," he said and summoned several vials.

"Memories?" Harry frowned. "Whose?"

"A few are mine and a few are others'. They are all very important," Dumbledore said. "Watch them alone. They are numbered so you will know what order in which to watch them. When you have watched the first three, come to me and we will discuss."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded and began to carefully pocket the seven vials.

"Do not tell anyone about this, or any of what you see," Dumbledore told him.

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded again.

"Very good. You may go, Harry." Dumbledore smiled at him as Harry left the office.

Harry was pensive as he walked through the corridors. Was Dumbledore finally telling him about the Horcruxes, never mind the fact that he already knew? Would the memories tell him what the Horcruxes were or how to destroy them? Why didn't the headmaster want him to tell anyone? He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione. His friends had been the ones that had been helping him with the Horcruxes from the beginning. He wanted to tell Severus as well. The man would be able to help him.

"Don't hurt yourself, Potter." He was brought out of his thoughts at Draco's teasing tone.

He glared at the blonde, who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "You are such a git, Malfoy."

"Hurtful words, Gryffindor. What has you in a mood?" Draco asked, falling into step with his best friend.

"You, believe it or not," Harry said seriously. "I was perfectly fine before you showed up."

"You came from Dumbledore's office. That means it is because of him that you're in a mood. Not me. What's going on?" Draco concluded.

"Feel proud that you figured that out?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Should I?" Draco asked.

"Not if it'll increase your ego," Harry said.

"Then, yes, I'm ecstatic about it," Draco said.

"Great. We may need to make the school bigger to make sure you can fit here with your ego," Harry said.

"Like you're so selfless," Draco said, gently shoving Harry's shoulder.

"According to the world, I'm perfectly selfless," Harry said and punched the Slytherin in the shoulder.

"That just shows how little they know you." Draco sighed. "Now, what is it the old man said that got you riled up?"

Harry looked at the Slytherin, wondering if he should tell him. Draco knew a bit about the theories behind Voldemort. He knew that the dark wizard had split his soul in order to make himself immortal. However, he didn't know all about the Horcruxes. "He just wants me to look at a couple memories of his. Apparently they might help against Voldemort," he finally said, settling on telling half the story.

"Ah," Draco nodded. "Still coming to my rooms Christmas Eve?" he asked as they entered the Great Hall. When it had become public knowledge ("public" being Voldemort and the Death Eaters) that Draco had switched to the Light, it had become obvious that he was in danger if he stayed in the Slytherin dorms. In order to keep him safe, he had been given his own rooms in the dungeons.

"Of course. I've got nothing else to do and I promised." Harry nodded.

"Like you always keep your promises," Draco scoffed good-naturedly.

"I do!" Harry said, affronted.

"Uh huh, sure," Draco said, grinning. "Ow! Git," he said when Harry punched him again.

"Prat."

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin." They looked at each other. "These are not insults," Harry said and they both burst out laughing as they sat across from each other at the single table set up for the teachers and few remaining students.

* * *

><p>A few days passed. There were five days left until Christmas and Harry Potter could be found in Salazar Slytherin's rooms in the Chamber of Secrets. He was sitting on the sofa, staring at the vials he had placed on the coffee table before him. Ivory was perched on the back of the sofa, observing the young man.<p>

"What is it you are waiting for, Harry?" Ivory asked, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen on the rooms twenty minutes earlier.

"I'm trying to decide something," Harry said, not taking his eyes off the vials.

"And what are you attempting to decide that requires such focus?" Ivory asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm trying to decide if I should watch these alone. They're memories that Dumbledore gave me. Apparently they'll help with the war," Harry told the raven.

"If they will help, should you not observe them?" Ivory questioned.

Harry smiled at the raven. "If only it were that easy. I want to watch them but I can't help wonder if it's not the best idea. I mean, I already know all about the Horcruxes, well, I know a fair amount. I know more than Dumbledore would ever tell me. However, I don't know what all the Horcruxes are, where they are, or how to destroy them. Either these will show all of this or it's something else completely."

"I should think it would be best to watch them, Harry. Once you have, speak with Severus. He may be able to help make sense of what you see," Ivory said and he looked at her. He still hadn't decided if he would tell Severus or not even though he desperately wanted to. He hadn't told Ron and Hermione yet. He figured he'd tell them after the holidays.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll do that." Harry nodded. "All right. I'll watch them."

He took a deep breath and picked up the vial with a number one on it. He poured it into the Pensieve that was sitting on the table beside the vials. He had managed to find Slytherin's Pensieve that had been hidden in a part of the wall that had just been an illusion. He had accidentally stumbled upon it when he tripped over his own feet and went to brace himself on the wall, but found his hands going right through it instead. He had reached in and found the Pensieve.

He got to his feet and stood before the Pensieve. He stared down and watched as the silvery memory swirled around.

"Would you like me to stay, dear?" Ivory inquired.

Harry looked back at her. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, dear. I will be here when you return," Ivory said and Harry smiled at her gratefully. He took a deep breath and touched his fingertips to the surface. He was immediately sucked into the memory.

Harry gazed around and his eyes fell on a man not far from him. He was short and quite round. He wore glasses that were outrageously thick and reduced his eyes to tiny black specks. His dress clearly told Harry that the man was a wizard and was trying to fit into the Muggle world. He was wearing a striped one-piece bathing outfit with spats and a frock-coat over top. The man, Harry noticed, was reading a wooden sign and then took off down the road.

Following, Harry saw that the sign pointing the opposite way read 'Great Hangleton, 5 miles' and the sign pointing the way they were going read 'Little Hangleton, 1 mile'. Harry's stomach flipped when the name registered. He knew where they were going and desperately wished they weren't.

It wasn't long before a village sitting between two hills appeared before them. However, instead of going to the village like he thought they would, the man turned down a hidden path on the left and disappeared through a hedge. The path was lined with dark trees and it seemed that's all the path was heading for: more thick, dark trees. Soon Harry spotted a building in the distance and figured that was where they were heading, while also thinking what a strange place it was to place a house. The trees were hiding the house but Harry was able to see a small trickle of smoke being emitted from an open window.

The man he followed, he finally noticed, had drawn his wand and was now slowly approaching the house as if afraid of it or whatever was inside. Inching closer to the house, Harry looked at the man's pale face and then moved his gaze to the door. He grimaced and understood why the man had paled. Someone had nailed a snake to the front of the door.

Suddenly a young man in raggedy clothing dropped from a tree behind them, making both Harry and the round man jump, startled.

'_You're not welcome_,' the young man said.

The man beside Harry backed away slightly and he didn't blame him. The young man was covered in dirt with matted hair and several missing teeth. His eyes made him frightening as they were small, dark, and stared in opposite directions.

"Er—good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic—"

'_You're not welcome_,' the young man said again and Harry frowned in confusion. Why was he repeating himself?

"Er—I'm sorry—I don't understand what you're saying," the Ministry man said, shaking with nerves.

Harry frowned again. Why couldn't he understand? The young man was being quite clear and thought the effect of his words were more than emphasized by the fact that the young man was holding a wand in one hand and a short, bloody knife in the other. He looked between the Ministry man and the young, dirty man before them. Then the dead snake on the door caught his eye.

"He's speaking Parseltongue," Harry muttered in realization. He watched as the raggedy man approached the Ministry man. The man opened his mouth to speak but was found on the ground, clutching his nose as nasty yellowish goo squirted from between his fingers. Harry grimaced at the sighed.

"Morfin!" someone yelled and Harry turned back to the house. An older man was hurrying towards them. The man was shorter than the Ministry man and his hair was short and didn't look to have been washed in quite some time. It was stringy and scrubby. His eyes were a bright brown that were quite hidden in his wrinkled face. He stopped beside the young man who Harry now knew was named Morfin. Morfin was staring down at the Ministry man and laughing raucously.

"From the Ministry, are you?" the elderly man said.

"Yes!" the Ministry man said angrily. "And you, I presume, are Mr. Gaunt?"

"'S right," Gaunt nodded. "Got you in the face, did he?"

"Yes!" the Ministry man snapped.

"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" Gaunt shrugged. "This is private property, I'll have you know. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to do something, defend himself."

"Defend himself? Against what?" the Ministry man said, clambering to his feet.

"Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth."

The man from the Ministry pointed his wand at his nose and the flow of yellow liquid stopped. Harry looked at Gaunt when he spoke to his son.

'_Get in the house. Don't argue_.'

Morfin clearly wanted to disagree but changed his mind at the threatening look his father sent him. He sauntered into the house and slammed the door shut, making the snake swing.

"It's not you I'm here to see, Mr. Gaunt. I am here to see your son," the Ministry official said. "That was him, was it not? That was Morfin?"

"Ar, that Morfin," Gaunt said with a tone of indifference. "Are you a pureblood?" he asked, suddenly aggressive.

"I really don't think that matters, Mr. Gaunt," the Ministry official said coldly. Harry's respect for the man rose at the fact that the man clearly didn't care about blood status.

However, looking at Mr. Gaunt, he saw that the man clearly had a different opinion. He was staring at the man from the Ministry with a look of obvious disgust and muttered under his breath.

"Let us continue our discussion inside," the Ministry man said.

"Inside?"

"Yes. As I've told you, I am here about Morfin. We sent an owl—"

"I've no use for owls," Gaunt said dismissively. "I don't open letters."

"Well, then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors," the Ministry man said irritably. "I am here following a serious breach of wizarding law which occurred here in the early hours of this morning—"

"All right, all right, all right!" Gaunt shouted. "Come in the bloody house then."

The Ministry official inclined his head and followed Mr. Gaunt into the tiny house. It consisted of three tiny rooms, one being the main room which served as kitchen and living room combined. Gaunt's son, Morfin, was sitting in a filthy armchair next to the fire. He had a live adder in his hands and was softly speaking to it in Parseltongue.

Harry's attention was taken from Morfin when he heard a shuffle in the corner beside the open window. He looked closer and realized there was a second person in the room. It was a young girl who was wearing a ragged grey dress that matched the wall behind her, making it difficult to spot her. She was fiddling around with a shelf that held pots and pans above the black stove that held a steaming pot.

The girl's eyes stared in opposite directions much like her brother's and her hair was lank and dull. The girl definitely looked like she was a bit cleaner than the two men but Harry noticed she looked more than just a little defeated. He frowned at her curiously.

"That's Merope, m'daughter," Gaunt said without care when he noticed the Ministry man looking at her enquiringly.

"Good morning, dear," the Ministry official greeted.

The girl didn't answer and turned back to the shelf after shooting her father a frightened glance.

"Well, Mr. Gaunt, to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son Morfin performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night," the man from the Ministry said. Harry and the man jumped when a pot was dropped with a _clang_ by Merope.

"Pick it up!" her father yelled. "That's it, crawl around on the floor like some filthy Muggle. What's your wand for?"

"Mr. Gaunt, please!" the Ministry official said in a shocked and astonished voice. Merope, at her father's words, dropped the pot again. She drew her wand shakily, pointed it at the pot, and muttered a hasty, inaudible spell. It caused the pot to shoot across the floor away from her and when it hit the wall, it cracked in two.

Morfin laughed loudly and Gaunt glowered at his daughter. "Mend it, you useless child, mend it!"

Merope stumbled across the room but the Ministry official had lifted his wand before Merope could use hers and repaired the cracked pot.

Mr. Gaunt looked like he was going to shout at the Ministry official but clearly thought better of it. "Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it? Perhaps he'll take you off my hands, perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs…"

Merope didn't look at anyone in the room, nor did she thank the man from the Ministry. She instead picked up the pot and returned it to the shelf, all the while shaking like mad. She then stood quite still, her back against the wall between the filthy window and the stove. It seemed as though she wished to do nothing but sink into the stone on which she leaned and vanish.

"Mr. Gaunt," the Ministry man said firmly, "as I've said. I am here because—"

"I heard you! I heard you the first time!" Gaunt snapped at him. "And what about it? Who cares? Morfin only gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him—what about it?"

"Your son has broken wizarding law," the Ministry man said sternly.

"_Morfin has broken wizarding law_," Gaunt imitated the official's voice, not failing to make it pompous and singsong. Morfin once again started cackling. "He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?"

"Yes, it is, Mr. Gaunt." The official pulled a small scroll of parchment from an inside pocket and unrolled it.

"And what's that? His sentence?" Gaunt growled.

"It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing—"

Gaunt scoffed and then his voice grew angry. "Summons! _Summons_? Who do you think you are, summoning Morfin anywhere?"

"I'm the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," the official told him.

"And you think we're below you, do you?" Gaunt screamed and began advancing on the official, a dirty finger pointing at the man's chest. "Think we'll just come runnin' when the Ministry tells us to? Do you know who it is you're talking to, you filthy little Mudblood. Well, do you?"

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt," the official said and Harry noticed he looked wary of Gaunt but was still standing his ground.

"That's right you are!" Gaunt roared and, for a moment, Harry thought he was making an obscene hand gesture but he soon realized that he was showing the official an ugly, black-stoned ring that was on his middle finger. "See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? This here ring has been in our family for centuries, that's how far back we go, and we're pureblood all the way! Any idea how much I've been offered for this? This ring with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"

"I really don't know, Mr. Gaunt," the Ministry man said, blinking at the ring within an inch of his nose. "This really is beside the point, Mr. Gaunt. Your son has committed—"

Harry was startled when Gaunt ran towards Merope and he thought the man was going to strangle his daughter when the man's hand flew to her throat. Instead he was dragging her towards the official by a gold chain that hung about her neck.

"See this?" he shouted, shaking the locket that hung on the chain in front of the official. Merope was spluttering and gasping for breath.

"Yes, yes, I see it!"

"Salazar Slytherin's locket! We are his last living descendants! What do you have to say to that, eh?"

"Mr. Gaunt, please! Your daughter!" the Ministry official said in alarm. Gaunt looked at Merope and released her, shoving her away. The young girl staggered away from her father and back to the corner, all the while rubbing her neck and gulping air.

"So, don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of purebloods in this family, wizards all—a lot more than _you_ can say, I daresay!"

"Mr. Gaunt, that is beside the point again. Neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter at hand. I am here because of Morfin, Morfin and the Muggle he accosted last night. Our information is that Morfin performed a jinx or a hex on this Muggle which caused him to erupt in highly painful hives," the official said, glancing down at the parchment still in his hands. Harry and the official looked at Morfin when the young man giggled.

'_Be quiet, boy_,' Gaunt snarled at his son in Parseltongue and Morfin fell silent. "So what if he did? I expect you're wiped the Muggle's face clean and erased his memory—"

"Really, Mr. Gaunt, that is hardly the point," the official said earnestly. "This attack was completely unprovoked and on a defenseless—"

"Ah, I had you marked as a Muggle-lover the moment I saw you," Gaunt sneered.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere," the official said firmly. "It's clear from your son's attitude that he feels no remorse at all for his actions." He glanced at the parchment he held again. "Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September to answer to the charges of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same—"

The man broke off and Harry's ears caught the sound of horses outside and laughing voices. He turned towards the open window as Gaunt froze and listened with wide eyes, and Morfin hissed and turned to the window as well. Merope raised her head slightly at the sounds and Harry saw her face was completely white.

"My God, look at that place!" a girl's voice rang out. "Couldn't your father have that house cleared away, Tom? It is hardly attractive."

_Tom_? Harry mused silently, his already high interest rising even more.

"It is not ours," a young man said. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us but not this cottage. It belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt and his children. The son is quite mad. You should hear some of the stories they tell in the village—"

They heard the girl laugh and the horse's hooves grew louder. Morfin made a move to get up but was stopped by his father.

'_Stay there, Morfin_,' Gaunt warned.

"Tom," the girl said again and the voice was so clear that it was obvious they were right beside the house. "I might be wrong—but has somebody nailed a snake to the door?"

"Good Lord, you're right!" the young man exclaimed. "That'll be the son, I'll bet. I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling."

They were all silent as they heard the voices and horse's clopping grow fainter as the two left.

'"_Darling"_,' Morfin whispered in Parseltongue and looked at his sister. '_"Darling", he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway_.'

Harry looked to Merope to see that she was so white that he was sure she was going to collapse.

'_What was that_?' Gaunt said sharply, looking between his children. '_What is it you said, Morfin_?'

'_She likes to look at that Muggle_,' Morfin said, a vicious expression on his face as he stared at Merope who looked absolutely terrified. '_She's always in the garden when he passes and looking through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night_—"

Merope was shaking her head, clearly asking her brother silently not to continue but Morfin paid no attention to her. '_Always hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she_?'

'_Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle_?' Gaunt said quietly but full of malice.

The Ministry official had obviously been forgotten and he was looking at the family, both bewildered and irritated that the conversation seemed to have turned into this incomprehensible hissing and rasping language.

Gaunt was slowly stalking over to his daughter who was shaking in terror. '_Is it true? My daughter—a pure-blooded descendent of Salazar Slytherin—hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle_?'

Merope was pressing herself into the wall as far as she could and shook her head frantically, apparently unable to speak.

'_But I got him, Father_!' Morfin cackled. '_I got him as he went by, and he didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he, Merope_?'

'_You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood traitor_!' Gaunt screamed and his hands closed around his daughter's throat.

Both Harry and the official yelled 'No!' at the same time and Harry watched as the official raised his wand. He cried, "_Relashio_!"

Gaunt was thrown across the room, away from his daughter and he tripped over a chair, falling flat on his back. With a roar of rage, Morfin jumped from his chair and ran at the Ministry man, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes from his wand. The man ran for his life and Harry knew he should follow. He ran after the Ministry man, Merope's screams echoing in his ears.

The official ran up the path and burst onto the main lane, his arms over his head, where he collided with the chestnut horse being ridden by a handsome, dark-haired young man. He and the pretty girl riding beside him on a grey horse laughed loudly at the sight of the man as he bounced off the horse and set off again. The memory darkened, screams and laughter still echoing around him and Harry felt himself rising out of the Pensieve. He soon found himself back in Slytherin's rooms and collapsed onto the sofa, his mind racing.

**A/N: Hope it was good and, as you can tell, the memory is not exactly the same as in **_**Half-Blood Prince**_** and not just because it's only Harry viewing it. Don't worry, he'll learn all about the relations between the Gaunts and Tom Riddle. It'll all come together in time. It'll just be a bit more work than in **_**Half-Blood Prince**_** since he's pretty much doing it himself. :P **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey all. I realize it's been longer than usual for me to update but I honestly have a valid reason. :P I went to Duluth with my mum, sister, grandmother, and two of my aunts. Girls weekend. :P It was so much fun, I bought so many things. :P I bought a dress at Kohl's and I had two coupons, one worth $20 and another worth $10. The dress was $32.50. So, I paid a total of $2.50 on the dress because the coupons paid for nearly the entire thing. :P It's the cheapest dress I'll ever buy in my life. LOL. I also bought 5 books and loads of other clothes. :P Anyways, we left Saturday morning and didn't get back until after 7 yesterday (Monday). So, here's Chapter 18. Things are getting more busy since I'll be doing a lot more of the training and work that Harry and Severus are doing, especially now with the memories. Anyways, that's all I'll say as this is getting quite long. :P Enjoy. :]**

Harry's head was beginning to pound as he tried to think over all he had seen and learned. Actually, what _had_ he learned? What did any of that have to do with Voldemort? Were the Gaunts perhaps relations of Voldemort's? There had been that young man on the horse named Tom. Was it a coincidence or was he related to Voldemort?

"Harry?" Ivory said softly, bringing Harry out of his racing thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Ivory. I forgot you had stayed," Harry said.

"What is it you learned?" Ivory asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you recognize the surname Gaunt?" Harry asked, looking back at her.

Ivory cocked her head to the side, clearly thinking. "No, it is not familiar."

Harry sighed and began thinking through the memory again. Finally he shook his head and dragged a piece of parchment towards him. He grabbed a quill and began writing.

_Mr. Gaunt – father  
><em>_Morfin – son  
><em>_Merope – daughter  
><em>_Ministry official – Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad  
><em>_Tom & Cecilia_

_Ring – belonged to Peverells  
><em>_Locket – belonged to Slytherin  
><em>_Gaunts descendants of Slytherin_

Harry dropped the quill and picked up the parchment, reading over what he had written.

"You know about that ring, do you not?" Ivory said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it used to belong to the Peverells. It has the Peverell coat of arms on it. It was passed through Voldemort's ancestors," Harry told her.

"Well, it seems as though these people are ancestors of Voldemort," Ivory said and Harry looked at the paper again. They were ancestors of the Peverells who were also Voldemort's ancestors. They were also descendants of Salazar Slytherin of whom Voldemort was the last living heir.

"Yeah, they must be." Harry nodded. "But how are they related? Voldemort's mother had been a witch and his father a Muggle."

"Who are Tom and Cecilia?" Ivory questioned and Harry looked at the names.

"Muggles that lived in Little Hangleton. They had passed by the Gaunt house. Apparently Merope fancied him," Harry said and then stared at the page in shock. "A Muggle and a witch," he whispered.

"Having a revelation, Harry?" Ivory said in a teasing tone.

"They must've been Voldemort's parents. His name was Tom and he was a Muggle. He was Voldemort's father. Merope was his mother. Which means, Mr. Gaunt was Voldemort's grandfather. His name must've been Marvolo. He was given his middle name after his grandfather and his first name after his father," Harry said, feeling somewhat excited that he had figured it out.

He fell silent again as he continued thinking things over. He assumed that Marvolo and Morfin were eventually arrested for the Ministry official would've certainly told anyone at the Ministry what had happened at the Gaunt house. If they had been arrested then Merope would've been free of her father who was clearly abusive. The girl had definitely hidden her magical abilities. Well, not hidden, but kept them diminished in fear. Being free of her father, Merope surely used her magic freely.

His thoughts drifted over to the pairing of Merope and Tom Riddle Senior. It was so very unlikely but it clearly happened since Voldemort was born. He didn't think Tom would've ever liked Merope or fallen for her but since Merope was so hopelessly in love with him, she may have done something to make him love her. But Tom Senior had abandoned Merope while she was pregnant and, since Voldemort had grown up in an orphanage, his mother must've died.

Harry put his head in his hands as it continued to pound. "This is ridiculous. This is so much to take in. Meeting Voldemort's family. Merope must've done something to make Tom Senior love her and then he ended up leaving. She died and he grew up in an orphanage."

"You are very good at figuring out puzzles, Harry. Not many would have been able to figure all of that out from just this memory," Ivory said and Harry smiled.

"Voldemort always talks before he tries to kill me. He's told me some things about his life. He told me that his father abandoned him and Dumbledore told me the same thing. Since he grew up in an orphanage, I assume his mother died. That ring. The Peverell ring. It was important to his family. Even if he didn't like his family, that ring was important. I bet you anything he made it into a Horcrux."

"But where could it be?"

"I don't know. I don't know if it went with Marvolo to prison or not. It's been decades since this happened. The ring could be lost by now or Voldemort could even have it himself." Harry shrugged. "It could be in the Gaunt house though or even in the old Riddle manor," he mused.

"I believe you have quite enough to ponder, Harry. I would suggest you take a couple days before you watch anymore. Speak with Severus about this one. He may be able to help you," Ivory told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, good idea," he said and got to his feet. He removed the memory from the Pensieve and put it back into the vial. He gathered up the vials and the Pensieve and put them back into the secret spot where he had found the Pensieve.

"Do you want to go through the Floo or fly out of here?" Harry asked, pocketing the parchment on which he had written.

"I shall fly out. I may return to Severus' quarters. We shall see," Ivory said and flew off.

Harry smiled after her and walked to the fireplace. As no one but his three best friends knew about Slytherin's chambers, the fireplace was not registered in the Floo Network. He could Floo anywhere from Slytherin's fireplace and it would never be monitored. He picked up the Floo Powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Severus Snape's quarters!" he shouted and disappeared in a swirl of green flames. He finally stopped spinning and he stumbled out of the fireplace, falling onto his hands and knees on the hearth.

"Graceful as always, Mr. Potter," Severus drawled sarcastically and Harry rolled his eyes. He climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "Where is it you always Floo from?" the older wizard questioned and Harry grinned. He still hadn't told the man anything about the Chamber and he knew it really bothered Severus that he didn't know where Harry would disappear to and then Floo from.

"That, as I've told you many times, is my secret." Harry grinned and collapsed into his chair.

"I'll figure it out one of these days," Severus said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"None of the days in the near future." Harry shook his head, still smiling.

"Regardless," Severus said and Harry chuckled. "So why are you here?"

"I can't just be here for a visit?" Harry asked acting affronted.

"You always want something," Severus said pointedly.

"Well, fine. If you don't want me here, I'll just leave," Harry said and got to his feet.

"Sit down, you brat," Severus said and Harry fell back down again, smiling widely. "Now, what do you want?"

"I have something to discuss with you," Harry said seriously.

"You sound like Albus," Severus said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"That can be an insult or a compliment. Which is it?"

"I've no idea."

"Well then, it's not very effective, is it?"

"It is if you feel both insulted and praised."

"Don't you mean only insulted?"

"Why would I mean that?"

"Because you don't praise or compliment people, let alone me."

"I could start."

"No."

"We're getting nowhere. What is it you wanted to discuss?"

"Dumbledore called me to his office the other day," Harry said and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"That narrows it down," Severus said sardonically.

"Oh, shut up. Anyways, he said he had something for me. Something that would help with the war," Harry said. "He gave me some memories and told me to watch them, said they were important."

"Have you watched them?" Severus asked.

"I watched the first one just now. I wanted to talk to you about it." Harry nodded.

"Very well. What was this memory?"

"This man from the Ministry went to the house of the Gaunt family. The memory was all about this family. One question first. Is there any way to find out who the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad was over sixty years ago? I don't know the year exactly but it was before Voldemort was ever born," Harry said and Severus looked at him curiously yet thoughtfully.

"I may be able to pull strings at the Ministry to get some files." Severus nodded and Harry beamed.

"That would be fantastic."

"I would assume so." Severus smirked. "Now, what else would you like to discuss about this memory?"

"The others, the Gaunts. They were all magical and they were all Parselmouths. There was the daughter, Merope. She was abused by her father. Morfin was her brother and Marvolo was their father," Harry told him.

"Marvolo?" Severus repeated and Harry nodded. "Is that not Voldemort's middle name?"

"It is." Harry nodded again. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom Riddle Junior. His father was a Muggle who abandoned him and his mother before he had ever been born. His mother was a witch but probably died because he was raised in an orphanage."

"So what else is significant about this family?"

"I wasn't done. Voldemort was named Tom after his father and given Marvolo as his middle name after his grandfather. Marvolo Gaunt was Voldemort's grandfather."

"Merope was his mother," Severus whispered.

"Yes. A young Muggle man lived in the village of Little Hangleton and Merope was madly in love with him."

"Tom Riddle Senior."

"Yes. I don't know what happened to Marvolo and Morfin. I'm guessing they were arrested since Marvolo attacked the Ministry official. Morfin had already been caught attacking Tom Senior and then he attack the Ministry official as well. I should think they'd have gotten arrested. If they did then Merope was free. She suppressed her magic out of fear. With her father and brother gone, she'd be free to do anything."

"Why is that important?"

"I really don't believe Tom would've ever loved her or even looked her way. If she used her magic, she may have gone to any lengths to make him love her."

"A Love Potion?"

"Probably." Harry shrugged. "Now for the really important part."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "None of the previous was important?"

"Oh, shut up," Harry said but smiled regardless. "That was a bit of Voldemort's family history."

Severus smirked. "All right, what's next?"

"In the memory, two objects are shown and are heirlooms. A ring and a locket," Harry said.

"I don't know about the ring but I'm going to assume the locket was Slytherin's."

"Yes. We have the locket and it's definitely a Horcrux. I can feel the dark magic and it ticks. It's Voldemort's soul living. Since we have the locket, it's not as important. The ring, however, _is_ important," Harry told him.

"How so?" Severus asked.

"It had been in the family for generations. It originally belonged to the Peverells. I don't know what happened to it but I bet that ring is a Horcrux. Voldemort may despise his parentage and family history, but that ring is still important. I need to find that ring," Harry explained.

"And where are you going to being looking?" Severus said pointedly. "It has been decades since this happened."

"There are still a few memories that I have to watch. Maybe one will show what happened to it. If not, we start at the Gaunt house or Riddle Manor," Harry said with a shrug.

"So, why is it you are discussing this with me?" Severus wondered.

"Because I'm not supposed to tell anyone what I see," Harry said and Severus raised an eyebrow. "I don't do what I'm told if you haven't noticed." He grinned and Severus snorted. "Anyways, I'm going to tell people. Ron, Hermione, you, and I'll tell Kingsley some things. You, though, I want to watch them with me."

"With you?" Severus repeated.

"Yes. You are the one that can do the most to help and the one I trust the most to help and keep this secret. We are already working together to end the war. Our research now is futile. We can't find Voldemort or the Death Eaters. They've covered their tracks too well. Until we can do something, let's research the Horcruxes, the way to kill Voldemort," Harry said with earnest.

Severus gazed at Harry for a few moments. "Very well, I will watch the memories with you and help." He finally nodded.

"Excellent." Harry smiled. "I want to watch at least two more before Christmas so I'll bring them by tomorrow and we can watch one tomorrow night and the other the next night."

"Breathe, Harry. I can't have you suffocating on me. That is not a conversation I want to have with Albus," Severus said, smirking and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't bother me. I'd be dead. Though, if I was alive, I'd be laughing my arse off," Harry said and Severus shook his head.

It still amazed the Potions master how far they had come in such a short time. He truly felt that Harry was his best friend which was still a strange thought sometimes. Imagine, Severus Snape having a Potter—Harry Potter, no less—as his best friend. He treasured the relationship they had now. It was very important to him and he didn't want to risk it in anyway. They understood each other in a way no one else did. They had both seen so much in their lives and were both closely connected to Voldemort. While Ron and Hermione had been through all the adventures with Harry and had definitely seen things other sixteen year olds had never seen, it wasn't quite the same. Draco was better at relating than Ron and Hermione but it still wasn't quite close enough. Severus was the only one who completely understood what Harry thought and felt and it was the same for Severus as well.

"When do you think you can get those files?" Harry asked, breaking his train of thought.

"A day or two, I believe. It shouldn't take too long," Severus told him and Harry nodded.

"Good. I need to know what happened," Harry said. "Dumbledore had said that after I watched the first three to go back to his office and we'd discuss all I had seen. So I'm sure he'll tell me but I want to figure it out for myself."

"I believe that is probably why he's having you watch the memories yourself," Severus said.

"Exactly. He doesn't have to know that you're watching them with me. He's clearly not in any hurry to tell you about the Horcruxes or to even tell me, really. I guarantee there's a memory that will talk about the Horcruxes but it's probably one of the last ones. He is in no rush to let me know about the Horcruxes," Harry said and Severus agreed.

"I feel he may not tell me anytime soon. It doesn't really matter since you have told me anyways but I would like for him to tell me," Severus said.

"Besides, you need to act like you don't know a thing. I'm not even supposed to know," Harry added.

"Very true." Severus nodded.

"I suppose I should go. I've not yet eaten today," Harry said.

"Harry," Severus said disapprovingly.

"I'm fine, honest. It was just today. I'll see you tonight." Harry smiled, waved, and left, Severus shaking his head.

**A/N: Hope it was okay. I had written during my trip and I thought I had managed to finish this chapter when I wrote it but it didn't work so I had to add more to make it longer to end it. :P**

**I just want to end this chapter with a note that I should've probably put a while back. I'm sure you've all realized that there's not been much Ron and Hermione in this story and, in all honesty, there won't be much of them. They'll still be in the story and there will be parts where it's Harry and them or something like that, but they're not going to be big characters like in other stories of mine or even like in the real books. And, even though I've mentioned Harry being close to Remus, he's not going to be a big character either. They will probably be a bit bigger in the sequel. Yes, there's going to be a sequel. :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey, guys. It's another memory-watching chapter. You do learn part of Severus' Christmas gift for Harry, but that's about it, really. :P Anyways, I hope you like it. :]**

**Again, as a reminder:**

'_Parseltongue'  
><em>"Talking"  
><em>ThoughtsEmphasis_

* * *

><p>Harry and Severus watched the second memory together the next night. This one didn't relate to the Horcruxes but it was equally important. The memory was of Dumbledore visiting an eleven year old Tom Riddle at the orphanage.<p>

Dumbledore told the boy all about being a wizard and Hogwarts. Though Riddle was only eleven and it was impossible to know the boy would one day become Lord Voldemort, there were small signs of trouble. The young Riddle hurt the other children and stole things and was disrespectful to the adults in the orphanage. He had been quite disrespectful to Dumbledore as well which had shocked Harry. He had never really seen anyone be disrespectful to the headmaster, not a student anyways. Even Severus was respectful, even when he argued, talked back, and completely insulted the old man.

Riddle didn't believe Dumbledore right away about magic and Hogwarts, first thinking he was a doctor taking him away to a place for crazy people. Not until, at least, Dumbledore showed his magic by setting a wardrobe on fire, but not burning any of the items inside. When Dumbledore had suggested that he would send someone to bring Riddle to Diagon Alley, the boy immediately protested, saying he could do it himself. Even with the way Riddle had been as a child, Harry had difficulty believing Riddle and Voldemort were one and the same.

Now that he was seeing more of Voldemort's past, Harry couldn't help but compare their lives. They were so similar and Harry was anything but pleased with the revelation.

"Either you have taken a fancy to doing homework or you are thinking. I much prefer the former, in all honesty," Severus said and Harry looked up from the book in his lap. "That latter has proven to be dangerous and a pain in the ass many times."

"You are such a git, do you know that?" Harry said matter-of-factly.

"You tell me often enough so it's hard to forget." Severus smirked.

"The rest of the students tell you too," Harry pointed out.

"You're the only one that tells me to my face, besides Draco," Severus said and Harry 'hmmed' in agreement.

"It's about time someone did." Harry shrugged.

"So what has your focus if not your homework?" Severus asked, moving away from the bookshelf and sitting on the sofa.

"Thinking about the memory last night," Harry said simply and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"What about it? We talked at length about it last night," Severus said.

Harry nodded. "I know. It's not really the memory itself, it's more Voldemort and his past."

"That _was_ the memory, Harry," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Harry glared and Severus smirked. "Our lives are so similar, I can't help compare them."

"Why in Merlin's name would you compare yourself to Voldemort? You are nothing alike." Severus frowned.

"But we are! That's the thing. Look at our pasts. Neither of us have had parents. We both grew up somewhere terrible. Hogwarts has been home to both of us. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Last year I swore I was becoming evil, becoming like him. How I haven't yet is completely beyond me," Harry ranted.

"Because you are stronger. The two of us have similar childhoods as well but you have always been stronger. You have stayed good while I became a Death Eater and while Riddle became the darkest wizard in history," Severus said.

"But you switched sides."

"It doesn't matter. I still joined Voldemort in a moment of weakness. You have not nor have you had any inclination to, have you, despite numerous offers?" Severus said and Harry shook his head.

"No, not at all. Well, that's a lie. Once, briefly," Harry told him.

"What happened?" Severus wondered.

"It was in first year down in that chamber with Quirrell. He had just taken off his turban and revealed Voldemort. He talked to me and at one point he offered me a place with him. He told me that if I joined him, he'd bring my parents back. I was eleven and had never known my parents. Hell, when I looked in the Mirror of Erised, I saw myself standing with my parents. When he told me he could bring them back, I really thought about accepting the offer. I wanted to know my parents, I wanted them alive. I was considering the offer when two things happened. I remembered Hermione telling me once that the dead can never be brought back. I also had your voice in my head."

"Mine?"

"Yeah. While I still didn't completely know you, I did understand you a bit. Weird, I know but I knew what you would say to me in that situation. 'Join him, Potter. Submit to him even though you are perfectly capable of living your life. Don't be stupid, Potter, you know it's all a lie, but go ahead. See if I'll save you this time'. It was you that made me realize what it was I was considering. I was considering joining the man that had murdered my parents along with countless others; the man that had tried to kill me when I was just a year old. I knew then that I couldn't do it and never would. I knew then that I would spend my life trying to destroy him but I would never join him."

"You always were too stubborn for your own good," Severus said teasingly and Harry grinned. "However, I believe that stubbornness has probably saved your life many times."

"Probably." Harry nodded.

"You are not like him, Harry, and you never will be. You may have similar pasts but you will never be like him. You are you and that's all you will ever be," Severus said and Harry smiled.

"Thank you."

"Someone has to be around to knock some sense into you and Draco's not here right now." Severus shrugged nonchalantly and Harry laughed.

* * *

><p>"Would you hurry up already? We have a memory to watch," Harry said irritably for the fourth time in ten minutes. Severus was in his lab making Merlin-only-knew-what and Harry was losing his patience. They had agreed to watch the third memory that night, a couple days after watching the second except now Severus was too immersed in his potion. They were supposed to have watched the memory a half hour ago but Harry had been unable to tear his friend away from the lab. "Severus, come on," he said loudly.<p>

"I'll be out in a minute, Harry," Severus said absently and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You said that _twenty minutes ago_!" Harry cried. "Let's go already."

"Just let me finish this potion, Harry. It won't be long," Severus said and Harry groaned loudly.

"Severus, we have to watch this memory. Now. I'm going to be with Draco the next couple days since it's Christmas Eve tomorrow. We have to do this now," Harry insisted.

"Five minutes, I promise," Severus said and Harry groaned again, stomping from the lab. He marched into the sitting area and threw himself onto the sofa in front of Severus' Pensieve. They hadn't been able to watch the third memory the day after the second one as Dumbledore and Voldemort had both kept Severus busy. Harry wanted to watch the memory now since he was going to be with Draco for the next couple days and he didn't want to watch it when he was with Severus on Christmas day.

"You seem agitated," Ivory said, making Harry jump as she settled on his knee.

Harry snorted. "That's an understatement."

"What is bothering you, dear?" Ivory asked.

"Your Protected," Harry said as though it was the answer to everything.

"Yes, he can be quite bothersome." Ivory nodded. "Why this time?"

"We have to watch this memory but he won't tear himself away from his bloody potions," Harry growled.

"I am sure he will be out soon," Ivory consoled.

"He said he'd be out nearly a half hour ago," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you like me to intervene?" Ivory asked casually and Harry smiled.

"I would love that," he said.

"Very well. I will return momentarily," Ivory said and took off, flying into the lab. She landed on Severus' shoulder but he didn't acknowledge her. "Severus," she said.

"Yes?" Severus said absently, adding a diced ingredient to the potion.

"Do you not remember that you have something to do today?" Ivory said.

"I'm almost done. I have to finish this," Severus said and Ivory rolled her eyes.

"Harry is waiting for you," she tried again.

"Tell him to come back tomorrow. I'm busy," Severus told her.

"He is with Draco tomorrow, Severus. That is why he is here now. You must watch this memory with him," Ivory said and Severus nodded.

"I will when I'm done. I only have a couple steps left," Severus said, dropping in another ingredient.

"What is it you are creating, Protected?" Ivory asked, craning her neck and fluttering slightly to see inside the cauldron.

"It is for Harry," Severus said and Ivory looked at him.

"Harry?" Ivory repeated and Severus nodded.

"It's part of his Christmas gift. I've been working on this for weeks. It's going to help him with his visions," Severus said.

"How so?" Ivory wondered, intrigued.

"He has a habit of watching them in order to find out information despite the fact he should be blocking them. This potion will allow him to see his visions without the pain that accompanies them. He will cease being in such pain and being so ill after a vision. It may not completely eliminate the pain and nausea, but it will help," Severus explained.

"That is a lovely gift, Severus. Very considerate," Ivory said softly.

"He deserves it. Merlin knows he's been through enough in the past," Severus said, adding in the second last ingredient and stirring.

"Very true. I am so very proud of you, my dear Severus," Ivory said and Severus looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because of how far you have come with Harry. Just over a month ago, you cursed the ground he walked on," Ivory said.

"Yes, well, he is a persistent brat," Severus said but there was no malice in the words. "It must simmer for nineteen hours and it will be complete," he said, casting a charm on the potion to let him know when it was complete.

"Excellent. Now, Harry is impatiently waiting for you and getting quite irritable," Ivory told her Protected. Severus nodded, cleaned his hands, and left the lab.

"Finally! We were supposed to watch this thing nearly an hour ago," Harry exclaimed.

"I know and I apologize. The potion, however, was very important and I had to complete it," Severus said, sitting on the sofa with Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Potions before everything else in existence, I got it. Hell, it's potions before breathing. Anyways, can we watch this bloody thing now?" Harry huffed in annoyance. Severus looked at him with a slight glare before nodding once. They both touched the surface and were pulled into the memory.

Landing, Harry gazed around at the surroundings, or at least trying to through the thick darkness. He looked at Severus to see the man looking around as well. It took quite some time but Harry eventually recognized the Gaunts' house. It was even filthier than he had last seen it, something Harry hadn't thought possible. Thick cobwebs covered the ceiling, the floor was not visible through the grime, and rotting food lay on the table among crusted pots.

"This is the Gaunt house," Harry informed Severus. "It's in worse condition from the last memory though. It's difficult to recognize."

Severus nodded as he continued observing.

A single, lone candle was the only light as it sat at the feet of a man whose face was not visible behind the overgrown hair and beard. He was slumped in an armchair by the fire and Harry wondered if he were dead for he could not see signs of life.

He jumped when a knock sounded at the door and the man raised a wand in one hand and a knife in the other. More recognition fell on Harry but he did not examine it. He and Severus spun around when they heard the door creak open.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered when his eyes fell on the familiar boy on the threshold, holding an old-fashioned lamp. The boy was tall, pale, dark-haired, and really quite handsome, loathe he was to admit it.

"Tom Riddle," Severus said and Harry nodded. They watched as Riddle scanned the room, eyes falling on the man in the armchair. They stared at each other until the man staggered to his feet.

"YOU!" he cried. "YOU!"

He threw himself towards Riddle, brandishing the knife and wand.

'_Stop_,' Riddle spoke in Parseltongue and Harry recognized the language immediately. The man slid into the table, sending pots to the floor and stared at Riddle.

'_You speak it_?' he asked.

'_Yes, I speak it_.' Riddle nodded.

"You better fill me in after. Bloody snake language," Severus said, crossing his arms angrily. Harry grinned before turning back to the memory.

Riddle finally moved into the room, the door swinging shut behind him. Harry gazed at Riddle's face and found no fear; only disgust and a little disappointment.

'_Where is Marvolo_?' Riddle asked.

'_Dead. He died years ago, he did_,' the man answered.

Riddle frowned. '_Then who are you_?'

'_Well, I'm Morfin_.'

'_Marvolo's son_?'

'_Course I am_.'

Morfin pushed his hair out of the way, revealing his dark eyes that stared at Riddle. It was with this action that Harry saw the black-stoned ring on Morfin's finger.

"There." Harry pointed and Severus looked. "It's the Gaunt ring."

"Indeed."

Harry gave his attention back to Riddle and Morfin.

'_I thought you was that Muggle_,' Morfin muttered. '_You look an awful lot like that Muggle_.'

'_What Muggle_?' Riddle asked sharply.

'_That Muggle my sister fancied. He lived in that big house over the way_,' Morfin told him. '_You look right like him. Riddle was his name. He's older now though, i'n 'e? Older than you, now I think 'bout it_.'

'_What happened to him, to Riddle_?' Voldemort wondered.

'_He came back, see_.'

Voldemort stepped closer. '_He came back_?'

'_Ar, left her, and serve her right. Marrying filth_!' Morfin spat. '_Robbed us, mind, before he took off. Took off with the locket, he did. With Slytherin's locket_.'

Voldemort didn't say anything. He simply watched as Morfin worked himself into a rage.

'_Dishonoured us, she did, that little slut! And who're you, comin' here and askin' questions about all that? It's over, innit…it's over…_'

Morfin looked away and staggered slightly. Voldemort moved forwards. Harry was startled when an unnatural darkness fell around them, extinguishing Voldemort's lamp and the lone candle and everything else.

Harry found himself flying out of the Pensieve and landing on Severus' sofa, Severus beside him.

"That's it? What happened though?" Harry frowned.

"Don't ask me. I'm as lost as you, if not more because of that damn Parseltongue," Severus said, leaning back into the sofa. "What did they speak about?"

"Well, that man had been Morfin. You know, Marvolo's son, Merope's brother?" Harry said and Severus nodded. "Voldemort asked where Marvolo was but Morfin said he'd been dead for years."

"Could have died from anything. Perhaps he died in Azkaban," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Morfin said how much Voldemort looked like Riddle Senior. They talked about him, said he had left Merope. Apparently he robbed them before he ran off. Morfin said he took Slytherin's locket. Morfin asked Voldemort who he was and why he was asking all these questions. Then it ended," Harry explained.

"You will have to wait until you speak with Albus to find out what happened," Severus told him.

"No, I need to know now, otherwise it'll keep bothering me." Harry shook his head.

"Then go see him now," Severus said.

"Are you sure? I can stay. I—"

"Go, Harry. This is important," Severus said. Harry smiled his thanks and ran from the Potions master's quarters.

Harry ran through the corridors, avoiding the few students that still roamed the halls, heading to destinations unknown to Harry. He raced up the many flights of stairs, sliding to a stop outside the gargoyle. He opened his mouth but then closed it, staring at the gargoyle when he realized he did not know the password.

"Well, hell," Harry muttered, shifting his weight between each foot as he tried to figure out the password. Just as he was going to take a guess, the stone gargoyle moved to the side much to Harry's surprise. "All right then," he said, stepping onto the spiral staircase. He shook his head, aware that the gargoyle's actions meant Dumbledore knew he was there.

He had just raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard the headmaster call, "Come in, Harry."

Harry blinked as he pushed the door open and entered the headmaster's office. "Hello, Professor," he greeted.

"Good evening, Harry. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, motioning for Harry to take a seat.

"I've watched the first three memories," Harry said and watched as the headmaster leaned forward.

"Excellent, my boy," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Have you any questions? What have you discovered?"

"I figured out a bit on my own. I know that the Gaunts are Voldemort's family. Marvolo was his grandfather, Morfin was his uncle, and Merope was his mother. Tom, the Muggle with that girl on the horses, was Voldemort's father. It's a theory, but I really don't think Tom would've ever been with someone like Merope so I think she did something to make him love her," Harry told him.

"Yes, that is my theory as well." Dumbledore nodded.

"What happened to Marvolo? Morfin said he had died," Harry asked.

"Yes, he did. He died before Morfin ever returned to the cottage. He was released from Azkaban before Morfin and returned to the house. As he had always lived with Merope taking care of him, it would seem he never really learned to feed himself. He was weakened by Azkaban as well and he died before Morfin was released," Dumbledore explained.

"So, what happened to Merope? And Voldemort's father? He abandoned them before Voldemort was ever born and Merope must've died since Voldemort was brought up in an orphanage," Harry said.

"Going with the theory of Merope giving Tom a love potion, it would be prudent to assume that after some time, Merope began to believe that Tom really did love her. In these thoughts, she stopped giving him the potion and hoped that, even if he did not really love her as much as she believed, perhaps he would stay for the baby. However, Tom left and did not see her again, nor did he bother to discover what became of his child," Dumbledore said.

"What about Merope?"

"It is another theory but I believe that she stopped using her magic when Tom abandoned her. It would seem that she no longer wished to be a witch, perhaps believing that was the reason her husband had left her. Of course, it is also possible that her powers were sapped through her unrequited love and her despair."

"You mean she wouldn't even stay alive for her own son?"

"Feeling sorry for Voldemort, Harry?"

"Not at all but she had a choice about whether to live or not. My mother—"

"Your mother had a choice as well, Harry. True, Merope chose death despite the fact that she had a child who needed her. However, she was weakened greatly by long suffering and she didn't possess the courage that your mother had. As you saw in the second memory, Merope arrived at the orphanage and had her son in an hour and died within another hour. She told the matrons what she wished to name the child and she died soon after."

Harry nodded. "What happened after the third memory, when it went dark?"

"It went dark because Morfin couldn't remember anything else after that moment," Dumbledore said.

"His memory was erased?"

"Not erased. He was stunned and when he awoke, he was alone, lying on the floor, and Marvolo's ring was gone," Dumbledore told him.

"Voldemort stole the ring?"

"Yes. Meanwhile, in Little Hangleton, more crime had happened. A maid was running through the village, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of that big house that Morfin mentioned. The bodies were those of Tom Riddle Senior, and his mother and father," Dumbledore explained.

"The Riddle family? What happened?"

"Well, if we go by what I have learned, Morfin killed them," Dumbledore said and Harry frowned in confusion.

"Morfin? But why?"

"Let me start at the beginning. When the Muggle authorities explored the deaths of the Riddles, they were perplexed and, as far as I am aware, they still do not know what really happened to this day."

"But how could they not know? Surely there was something to show how three people died."

"Usually there is some sign but not when the Killing Curse has been used, with the exception of you, of course," Dumbledore said and Harry scowled. "The Ministry of Magic, however, knew at once what had happened. They also knew that a convicted Muggle-hater lived across the valley and said convict had already been imprisoned once for attacking one of the victims."

"Morfin. He attacked Tom Senior," Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. The Ministry called on Morfin who admitted to the murder immediately. He gave details only the murderer would know. He handed over his wand that proved it had been used to kill the Riddles. He went to Azkaban without a fight. The only thing that disturbed him was that his father's ring was gone. 'He'll kill me for losing it' he would say and apparently was the only thing he ever said again until he died in Azkaban."

"That doesn't make sense though. Morfin was sadistic, yes, but I don't think he would've killed the Riddles, especially if the only thing he cared about was that the ring was gone," Harry said.

"You can think of no other explanation?"

"Voldemort," Harry said simply. "He could've taken Morfin's wand and killed the Riddles. Morfin had told him that Tom Senior had returned and lived in that house. Voldemort would've known when Morfin said the name 'Tom Riddle' that that Muggle was his father. The father that abandoned him and his mother, the father he hated."

"Very good, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile. "We have no memories that this is what happened but we can be sure this is, indeed, what happened. Voldemort took the wand and went to the Riddle house where he proceeded to kill his Muggle father who abandoned him and his mother. He then killed his Muggle grandparents in order to *obliterate the last of the Riddle line and revenging himself upon the father who never wanted him. Voldemort then returned to the Gaunt house and performed the complex magic on Morfin that implanted a false memory, laid Morfin's wand beside him, took the ring, and left."

"And Morfin never realized that he never did it? That he had been falsely imprisoned?"

"Never." Dumbledore shook his head. "As I said, he gave a full confession."

"But he had this real memory all along. Why did it never appear?"

"The magic Voldemort did on Morfin was very powerful and very complex. It took a great deal of skilled Legilimency to get it from him," Dumbledore told him. "Besides, Morfin had already confessed to the murders. There was no reason for anyone to dig deeper. I, however, managed to get a visit with Morfin in the last weeks of his life. I extracted this memory with difficulty and when I saw what it contained, I tried to get Morfin released. Unfortunately, Morfin died before the Ministry reached their decision."

"That's horrible. Morfin was a terrible person, but I don't really think he deserved to go to Azkaban and die there for something he didn't even do," Harry said.

"I agree." Dumbledore inclined his head.

"So, is there a reason this is all so important? I mean, I doubt you're having me learn Voldemort's past just for the fun of it," Harry said, knowing he had to keep up the pretence that he knew nothing about the Horcruxes.

"It will all become clear soon. Watch the next memory and come to me before the end of the holidays," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded. "You may go. Have a good night, Harry."

"Yes, sir. Good night, sir." Harry smiled and left the office, his mind once again spinning with newly discovered facts and newly formed questions.

**A/N: So, I can finally say this. Christmas is in the next chapter. :P It'll actually happen this time, I swear. :P Hope you liked it and don't forget to review. :] I love hearing from you guys.**

*** = PG. 344; Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So, as promised, here is the beginning of Christmas. It's time to take a break from all the work and memory-watching of Voldemort's past, and have some happy and carefree moments. :P This chapter is mostly only Harry and Draco and, as I said, the first part of Christmas. The second part is in the next chapter, obviously. **

**A bit ago, I had someone ask in a review when the tension and attraction between Harry and Severus is going to begin and be acknowledged. Well, we are at Christmas right now, December, and they won't really acknowledge any attraction until around May. Now, it may not seem too long but **_**a lot**_** of stuff is going to happen between now and May. :P Just hold in there. It's killing me to write it as much as it's killing you guys to read it. Lol. Anyways, here's Chapter 20 and I hope you enjoy it. :]**

"So, you're still staying in my quarters, right?" Draco asked as he and Harry walked around the school grounds.

"Of course. We've had it planned since the beginning of the year." Harry nodded.

"What are you doing after you leave?" Draco said.

"I'm spending the evening with Severus. I promised him I would," Harry told his friend.

"Really? Christmas with Severus. Well, well, what's going on there?" Draco said suggestively and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You have an unhealthy obsession with wanting Severus and I to get together. Get some help, Draco," Harry said with a grin.

"It is not an obsession, it's curiosity. You two have certainly gotten along much better lately. You've become quite close if I've seen things correctly," Draco said.

"He's my friend, Draco. A really good friend and I'm not attracted to him. He's not attracted to me either, nor would he ever be," Harry said, kicking at the snow under his feet.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Draco asked, confused though not surprised. He knew Harry always considered himself unable and unworthy to receive any affection.

"Have you seen me, Draco?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I barely exist, I'm so thin because of my bloody relatives. I'm not exactly what one would call attractive, not to mention the connection to Voldemort thing." He shrugged.

"Harry, I love you, but you are so ridiculous sometimes that I want to smack you," Draco said and Harry looked at him.

"You always smack me," Harry said, deadpanned.

"And for good reason," Draco said. "Look, you deserve attention and love as much as anyone else, if not more. You are good looking, Harry, and coming from me that sounds strange since I am completely straight and crushing on someone."

"Yeah, who is this mystery crush?" Harry asked, nudging Draco's shoulder with his own.

"I'm not telling," Draco said with a smile.

"Oh, come on, Draco. If you tell me, I'll consider the possibility of falling for your godfather," Harry said and Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow and amused glint in his eyes.

"No, you won't," Draco said and Harry chuckled, shrugging.

"No, I wouldn't. I tried." Harry grinned and Draco rolled his eyes, smiling himself. "Come on, tell me. I really want to know."

"I know and that's why I'm not telling you," Draco said.

"Prat."

"That's me," Draco said, sounding proud and Harry laughed.

"When do you want me to come over?" Harry asked.

"Whenever. We're having dinner with everyone else so it doesn't really matter," Draco told him and Harry nodded.

"Come on, it's getting cold. We should go in," Harry said and they headed back for the school. They walked through the empty corridors, quietly talking and making their way to the dungeons. They eventually stopped outside a portrait of two young men that appeared to be twins. They were both blonde with shoulder length hair and looked about twenty years old. They wore outfits that appeared to be what the rich would wear back in the Middle Ages.

"Hey, Demetri. Hey, Jeremy," Draco greeted the young, blonde twins.

They smiled at the young Slytherin. "Hey, Draco," Demetri said. "Hey, Harry," he added.

"Hey, guys. Having a good day?" Harry asked.

"Totally. Jeremy's trying to decorate the portrait for Christmas but Draco and I won't let him," Demetri said, rolling his eyes as Jeremy scowled at them.

"I am trying to be festive," Jeremy argued.

"Yes, I know, but we don't want you to," Demetri said.

"You two are just no fun," Jeremy pouted and Demetri rolled his eyes again.

"*Extrico," Draco said and the portrait swung open, the twins still fighting.

"They argue a lot," Harry said as they walked over to the sofa in front of a roaring fireplace made of ancient stone. The mantle was made of wood with runes engraved all over it.

"Yeah, it can get annoying. Just the other day they were fighting about what they were wearing," Draco said, collapsing onto the loveseat as Harry stretched out on the soft, black sofa.

"They're a portrait though. They're always wearing the same thing." Harry frowned.

Draco looked at him with a resigned but amused look. "So you see the stupidity in the argument."

Harry laughed. They were silent for a bit and Harry became serious as he asked, "Has your father contacted you lately?"

"No, thankfully, though I wouldn't put it past him to try again," Draco sighed. All through the summer and briefly at the beginning of the year, Lucius Malfoy had made many attempts to contact his son and even reconcile with him. Draco had read the first couple letters but after that he would scoff, roll his eyes, and toss the letter in the fire.

"Maybe he's gotten the hint that you're not going to bow down to Voldemort," Harry said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Not likely."

"You can hope." Harry shrugged.

"Hell, that's all I can do short of hexing him to another dimension," Draco said and Harry chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Draco, get up," Harry said again later that day. They had spent the remainder of the day in Draco's rooms, keeping the fire lit and talking casually as a storm had started up outside, making the dungeons colder than usual.<p>

"No," Draco muttered, burrowing deeper into his bed.

"Draco, we have to go," Harry said.

"No."

"Draco, get up."

"No."

"Right, that's it," Harry said and pulled his wand. "_Levicorpus_," he whispered and Draco was pulled into the air by his ankle with a yelp.

"Potter!" Draco shouted as he hung upside down.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry asked innocently, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Put me down," Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Mm, no," Harry said, shaking his head and trying not to grin.

"Harry, put me down," Draco repeated.

"No."

"Harry! Put. Me. Down," Draco said in a voice that would scare anyone else but Harry who chuckled.

"No. I think I'll head down to dinner and leave you here for a bit," Harry said and began moving towards the door.

"Harry! Harry, get back here! Harry!" Draco yelled as Harry crossed the room. Harry turned back to his friend and was laughing when the door opened and Severus walked in.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here? I could hear Draco yelling in the hallway," Severus said and he looked between the laughing Harry and Draco who was scowling and still hanging upside down.

"He wouldn't get up and we were going to be late for dinner," Harry said with a shrug, acting as though it was a perfectly normal and valid excuse for his actions.

"Severus, would you let me down?" Draco asked, sighing.

"I could," Severus said and Draco glared at him. The Potions master smirked and pulled out his wand, pointing it at his godson. "Very well. _Liberacorpus_," he said and Draco fell back onto the bed in a heap.

"You two are so bloody charming," Draco muttered as he dragged himself out of the bed.

"Come on, you two imbeciles. Let's get to dinner," Severus said and walked out of the quarters. Harry and Draco followed, Draco punching Harry in the arm as he passed him.

"Hey!" Harry said and shoved the Slytherin back.

"Prat!" Draco punched him again.

"Git!"

"Jerk!"

"Prick!"

"Would you two stop?" Severus interrupted and turned around to see the two boys frozen in their position; Harry holding one of Draco's arms and his collar, and Draco with his arm around Harry's neck and his other on the hand on his collar. Severus rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "You are such children."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned before bursting out in laughter and letting each other go.

Severus rolled his eyes again and shook his head. "Honestly," he muttered as he continued walking, the students following behind him, quietly talking and occasionally laughing.

"Ah, hello, boys. I was wondering if you would make it," Dumbledore said happily when the three of them entered the Great Hall. The usual one table had been set up for the remaining teachers and students at the school.

As they sat down, Harry noticed that the first year Ravenclaw and second year Slytherins looked tense and uncomfortable. He smiled, sitting between Draco and Flitwick. He remembered his first Christmas. Even though Ron had been with him, it had still been decidedly awkward sitting at one table with the professors.

He leaned across the table and whispered to the young, brunette boy, "You're first time staying for the holidays?"

The Slytherin started and looked at him through his lashes. "Yes," he said quietly. "My parents said it'd be better if I stayed here this year with everything that's going on. Our flat isn't the securest place," he added, sounding embarrassed.

"At least they're trying to keep you safe. I'll admit, safety is difficult to come by these days," Harry said and the boy nodded. "What's your name?" he asked, filling his plate with roast beef and potatoes and drowning it in gravy.

"Manden. Caleb Manden," he said, taking a bit of his buttered bun.

"I'd introduce myself but I'm sure you know it. However, if you don't, I'll pay you," Harry said conspiratorially.

Caleb laughed quietly. "No, I know who you are."

"Too bad. I was looking forward to someone not knowing me," Harry said with mock sadness. Caleb laughed again. "Though, I guess there is some merit in the fact that you're not worshipping me."

"You are just a person." Caleb shrugged. "You did something amazing but you don't remember it. You're only human, nothing special," he said with a smile.

Harry stared at him. "My God, you are fantastic. Professor Snape, give this boy an O for the rest of his years here," he said, looking at Severus who was beside Draco and across from Pomfrey. Caleb blushed and Severus smirked, shaking his head and returning to his conversation with McGonagall.

"Why do you stay here, Mr. Potter? Everyone I talk to says you stay here every year," Caleb asked timidly.

"Call me Harry and I stay because this is my home. As you know, I live with my relatives. We don't like each other much so I stay at my real home," Harry told him. "So, Caleb, what are you doing after dinner?"

Caleb shrugged. "Go back to the common room and study or something."

"Well, that's no fun," Harry said. "Tell you what. After dinner, Draco and I will bring you around the school and tell you our stories and the secrets we know."

"Are you volunteering my company and time?" Draco asked, turning to Harry.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Harry said and Draco rolled his eyes but did not deny his company. "So, would you like to?" he asked, turning back to Caleb.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Caleb nodded, smiling.

"Excellent. All of you can come," Harry said, addressing the others students. They all looked surprised at both being addressed as well as invited. Slowly, they nodded and gave tentative smiles.

"What wonderful house unity," Dumbledore said happily, clapping his hands.

Harry rolled his eyes at the twinkling blue eyes. He looked at Caleb who was staring at the headmaster warily. "Don't worry. Know all those stories about him being mad?" Caleb nodded. "All completely true. You get used to it."

Chuckled erupted around the table even from Dumbledore himself and Severus could be found smirking and clearly trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Harry, my dear boy. You are a delight," Dumbledore said and Harry grinned.

"Just trying to reassure the children, make sure they don't get false ideas about you being sane or something," Harry said, grabbing more mashed potatoes and once again drenching them in gravy. Dumbledore chuckled heartily and affectionately. Harry looked at Caleb who was smiling widely and looking more relaxed. He winked and the boy laughed.

"Really, Harry. Can you not drown your food?" Draco said, motioning to Harry's plate which held potatoes in a lake of gravy.

"Like you know what you're talking about. You put two drops on yours," Harry scoffed.

"Better than that. How you taste anything other than gravy is beyond me," Draco said.

Harry grinned. "Talent."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation as he turned back to his food, but Harry knew he saw a smile grace the blonde's lips.

Dinner passed quickly but not quietly. Conversations and laughter continued the entire time. Harry kept conversation going with Caleb who got livelier the more he talked. Draco partook in their conversations as well and even Severus joined in sometimes.

The meal ended and Harry jumped to his feet. The children joined him and Draco followed, bidding good night to Severus. Harry and Draco brought the five students all over the school, sharing their many stories and showing the secrets the school held; passageways, the way into the kitchens, the Room of Requirement, and many others.

By the time they finished, it was late and they were all exhausted. Harry and Draco brought them all back to their houses before retiring to Draco's quarters themselves.

* * *

><p>Harry woke early the next morning as he always did on Christmas ever since he started Hogwarts; well, since his second year at least. He stretched before grinning and racing from his room to Draco's. He grinned at Draco who was still fast asleep before walking over to the bed. He smirked, gripped the covers tightly, and pulled as hard as he could. With a cry of surprise, Draco was thrown to the floor and groaned.<p>

He watched with an innocent expression as Draco slowly crawled to his knees. He put his arms on the bed and glared at Harry. "Merlin, I hate you," he grumbled.

"No, you don't."

"I try."

"But don't succeed."

"One of these days."

"Not any day soon."

"You are bloody annoying."

"I know."

Draco shook his head and dragged himself to his feet. "What time is it?"

"Eight," Harry said simply and Draco gaped at him.

"Are you kidding me? Merlin, you are mental," Draco said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You know I get up early on Christmas." Harry shrugged.

"I know." Draco sighed. "Fine. Let's go before I change my mind and strangle you instead."

"You could never kill me."

"Don't push me. You never know."

Harry laughed and they left the bedroom for the sitting room. Draco collapsed onto the sofa while Harry sat by the tree and split up their gifts. They each had a decent pile, each having about the same amount. After finishing with the gifts, Harry moved onto the sofa next to Draco and they began to open their presents.

Harry smiled as he received a few of the usual gifts; a jumper and fudge from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; rock cakes from Hagrid; items from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes from Fred and George; and a can of lemon drops from Dumbledore.

"What in Merlin's name is this?" He looked at Draco who was holding up a green jumper with a silver 'D'.

Harry chuckled. "It's a Weasley jumper from Mrs. Weasley. She makes one every year."

"Why did she make one for me?" Draco asked, confused.

Harry shrugged. "She knows you're a really good friend of mine. That's probably why."

"Oh," Draco said and carefully draped the jumper over the sofa's arm.

Harry began to open his gift from Hermione when he caught movement out the corner of his eye. He turned his head a fraction of an inch and had to suppress a smile when he saw Draco pull the sweater on. Neither of them said anything and continued with their gifts.

Harry finally opened Hermione's gift and found a bag of Muggle sweets along with a book on wandless magic. He opened more, receiving a new scarf and Sneakoscope from Ron; a picture of all the Weasleys from Ginny; a set of model dragons that really moved and breathed fire from Charlie; a French-made wand holster from Fleur; and a book on wizarding Egypt and a book on ancient runes and curse-breaking from Bill.

"The entire Weasley family sent me something," Draco said, looking at the gifts each Weasley had given him.

"It means you've been accepted, Draco. They acknowledge you've changed and are one of my best friends. When you opened that jumper and put it on, you became an honorary Weasley," Harry laughed at the look of slight horror on Draco's face. "Don't worry. It's not as bad as it sounds."

Draco shook his head and they resumed their task.

Harry received a book on the Founders and a subscription to _The Quibbler_ from Luna; a new book bag with charms on it to prevent it from ripping and an Extension Charm from Neville; an ancestry book from Remus that would show the family lines back as far as possible for whatever family you asked for; a snow globe with Hogwarts and the grounds, even the Whomping Willow and it would change with the seasons from Tonks; and a new knife like the one Sirius had given him from Kingsley.

He had a small smile on his face as he read the inscription on the handle: _Take care, little brother. –Kingsley S_. He put the knife aside and looked at his depleted pile. Remaining was a small box and a letter. He picked up the letter and opened it.

_Harry,  
><em>_I will give you your gift this evening. Enjoy your day.  
><em>_I will see you tonight.  
><em>_Happy Christmas, brat.  
><em>_S.S  
><em>_P.S. Ivory says she misses you. Why is beyond me._

Harry grinned and chuckled quietly as he put the letter aside, turning his attention to the remaining box. He picked it up and saw the tag said it was from Draco. He looked over at Draco who also had one gift remaining: Harry's.

"I hope you like yours. It took forever for me to figure out what to get you. I had some help from Lupin and that Auror," Draco said and Harry smiled.

"Kingsley. I hope you like yours too. I had trouble as well. Severus helped me with yours," Harry said.

"Together?" Draco said and Harry nodded. They counted to three and tore at the wrappings. "You got me a Runespoor?" Draco gasped when he saw the creature.

"I asked Severus if you'd like one and he said yes. I got a few of the things you'll need along with a book. I also wrote down some of the stuff it told me that's not in the book. Their only condition is that I'm allowed to visit them or vice versa," Harry rambled.

"Done." Draco nodded. "This is amazing. Thank you so much, Harry. Okay, open yours," he urged.

Harry smiled and looked down at the small wooden box in his hands. He flipped the small, golden latch and opened the box. He gaped. Settled on black velvet was a silver pocket watch with the Potter crest engraved on the front of it. He slowly and gently picked it up. He pressed the button and watched it flip open. On the inside was an inscription: _When the world says "Give up," hope says "Try again." Keep going, Harry. Love, Draco_.

Harry looked at the clock and saw it wasn't an ordinary watch. There were eight hands, each with a name on them. Around the outside, it was like the Weasley clock, having this like 'school', 'hospital', 'prison', and others instead of numbers. He examined it closely to see the names on the hands were Draco, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Luna, Neville, Kingsley, and Severus. He smiled and looked at the outside; School, hospital, prison, home, Ministry, travelling, lost, work, and dead were on the outside. Currently, Draco was pointing to 'school'. Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were pointing at 'home'. Severus and Kingsley were pointing at 'work' and Remus was pointing at 'travelling'.

"Draco, this is amazing," Harry finally spoke.

"I know you're not really supposed to get a pocket watch until your seventeenth birthday, but I talked to Lupin and Kingsley and they said it was fine if I gave you one. As you can see, they all point to where they are. The names on the hands will glow different colours as well. When they're like this, black, it means that person's safe and well. When they're ill, they'll glow green. In danger is blue. Minor injuries are yellow. Badly injured is purple. Mortal peril or dying is orange. Dead is red," Draco explained.

"I can't believe you did this," Harry whispered.

"It's charmed too. It'll add people or things to the outside when you want. It'll also never scratch or crack or break or anything. Also, if you ever drop it and don't pick it up after five minutes it'll automatically appear in your bed, whatever bed you're using," Draco told him.

"This is outstanding. I love it," Harry said and pulled him into a tight hug.

**A/N: Like it? Draco's gift to Harry was an "on-the-spot" idea. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. :]**

***Extrico [Latin] = Free **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, here's the second part of Christmas. I will probably be having another little bit of Christmas holidays in the next chapter, but only a bit. It's about time to get back to reality for the characters. Back to war and all. :P Anyways, hope you like it and please review. :]**

"Draco, come look at this," Harry said and Draco walked from the kitchen, falling onto the sofa next to his friend.

"What's up?" he asked, noticing Harry had a large book in his lap. It was opened about halfway and was filled with what seemed to be names and lines.

"This is the ancestry book that Remus got me. I opened it and asked for the Malfoy family lines. Look, they go back centuries. This must go to the Middle Ages at the least. And in 1845 there's someone named Sirius. Since you're cousins with the Blacks, your lines are deeply entwined," Harry said, pointing to the top of the page where it said _Sirius: 1845-1853_'. There was also a red line through the name.

"That's so cool. I'm assuming the red line crossing out names means they're dead," Draco said, motioning to the many red lines crossing out names.

"I think when they're underlined with a blue line it means they're in Azkaban. See Rodolphus and Rabastan? They're both in Azkaban and they're underlined with blue," Harry said.

"This is amazing. Where did Lupin get this?" Draco asked, looking at the people that were somehow connected to him.

"He said in the card that he didn't get it in London or even in England. He got somewhere else in Europe," Harry shrugged, looking at how the Potters and Weasleys were connected to the Malfoys.

"It must've cost him a fortune," Draco said and Harry agreed. "Ask for the Potter lines."

Harry nodded and closed the book. "Potter," he said and opened the book halfway through again. The pages were filled with names and black solid lines, black broken lines, blue lines, and red lines. "Wow," he breathed as he stared at the family tree.

"Look, the Peverells," Draco said, pointing near the top of the page. "Harry, the Riddles are here."

"I know." Harry nodded. "I'm related to Voldemort." He sighed.

"How long have you known?"

"Not long. I knew I was related to the Peverells but it wasn't until recently that I learned about the Gaunts and the Riddles," Harry said, staring at the offending name in his family lines: _Tom Marvolo Riddle: 1929 – present_. "You know, I really wish that 'present' was actually a year. That way it would mean he was dead."

"Yeah, I know. Wouldn't that be fantastic? A world without Voldemort," Draco said wistfully and Harry sighed.

"I think that's a long time coming," Harry said with a small smile as he closed the ancestry book. "Come on. Let's go to breakfast," he added and got to his feet when Draco nodded. They changed quickly, Draco watching his Gryffindor friend closely. To anyone who didn't really know Harry, it would seem as if the boy was perfectly happy. However, Draco knew him better and he could see the barely noticeable signs of slight defeat. The Slytherin sighed as he thought about all that was placed on his friend's shoulders.

_Bloody war and bloody Voldemort_, he thought bitterly.

"Ready?" Harry asked, breaking the blonde's train of thought.

Draco felt his lips twitch and try to form a smile when he saw Harry pick up the pocket watch. "Yeah, let's go."

They left the quarters, wishing Demetri and Jeremy a happy Christmas, and headed for the Great Hall. They didn't see a single person so everyone must've already been in the Hall. The two walked into the Great Hall only to be assaulted by loud noise and colourful lights.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco exclaimed as they shielded their eyes to prevent losing their sight all together.

"Merry Christmas, boys!" the unmistakable voice of Albus Dumbledore greeted over the noise.

Finally the light dimmed so Harry and Draco were able to lower their hands. They gaped. The table and floor was covered in coloured confetti but they found the headmaster was far more…interesting. He was wearing several coloured hats and his robes flashed between red and green. Harry and Draco soon realized that the noise and light had been from the most recent wizard cracker that had released dozens of fireworks.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Draco mumbled in shock as he stared at Dumbledore. Harry didn't speak but continued to stare with wide eyes. "Oh, lord, look at Severus," Draco said, pulling on Harry's arm and pointing at Severus.

"Oh, God," Harry said. Severus was using his usual black robes and his hair had been pulled back and tied at the base of his neck. His trademark death glare was on his face and Harry could understand why. He was covered in not only coloured confetti but also glitter. "Think if we leave anyone would notice?" Harry whispered.

Draco was about to answer when Severus stopped him. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, get up to this table right now and sit down," Severus ordered. Harry and Draco glanced at each other but hurried up to the table. Draco was between Flitwick and Sinistra and across from Harry. Harry found himself between Caleb Manden and Severus. They sat down stiffly and slowly began to fill their plates.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Harry," Caleb said happily and Harry smiled. He had gotten Caleb to stop calling him Mr. Potter but had yet to get him to just call him Harry. The boy was extremely well-mannered if a little bit like a house elf in his use of people's names.

"Happy Christmas to you, Caleb. Have you enjoyed your morning so far?" Harry asked.

Caleb nodded vigorously. "Yes, I have. I got a ton of gifts and my parents said they might come here for New Years."

"That's awesome. Have fun today. It's nice outside, you could play in the snow later on." Harry smiled and Caleb returned it. Harry turned to Severus who had finally banished all the offending confetti and glitter that had littered him. "How has your Christmas been so far, Professor?" he asked.

Severus turned to him and narrowed his eyes as if to say 'do you really think this is the best time to speak to me, friends or not?'. "It has been adequate, Potter. I have received the usual gifts I get every year and am waiting on one which I will receive tonight."

"What did you get?" Harry asked.

"Wine from the headmaster, Potions books and journals from Professor McGonagall, a new cauldron from Professor Flitwick, and a new chess set from Draco which, I might add, must've cost you," Severus said, turning his piercing eyes onto his godson who tried to sink into his chair. After he was satisfied with the torture of his godson, Severus smirked and turned back to Harry. "And what about you, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm waiting on a gift too. I got something from each of the Weasleys, though I doubt you want to hear about them," Harry said with a grin as Severus snorted quietly. "I got a book on wandless magic and a new scarf from Hermione. I got a new book bag from Neville that has charms on it to stop it from ripping and an Extension Charm. Luna gave me a book on the Founders and a subscription to _The Quibbler_."

"She gave me a subscription too," Draco interrupted and Harry laughed. "Crazy magazine," Draco muttered.

"Oh, it's amusing to read," Harry said. "Remus gave me an ancestry book that gives me the blood lines as far back as possible for any family I ask for that has some magical blood in it somewhere. Kingsley gave me a knife to replace the one Sirius had given me. It broke and I've been meaning to get a new one. And from Draco, I received this," he said and pulled the watch from his pocket, placing it on the table next to Severus' hand. Severus looked at it and then gently picked it up.

"This is quite exquisite," Severus said and eyed Draco again. "Exactly how have you managed with your gifts this year, Draco?" he asked, suspicious. The boy had been disowned from the Malfoy family and had no access to any of the family fortune. With no money, it was strange how Draco had been able to afford the gifts he had.

Draco's eyes darted around as he hesitated. "Well, you see—"

"If you even try to lie to me, Mr. Malfoy, you will regret it," Severus threatened calmly and Harry saw Draco visibly gulp.

"I've-I've just come into some money," Draco said, trying to sound casual but it was clear he was hiding something.

Severus pulled his wand and cast a _Muffliato_ spell around him, Draco, and Harry. "Draco, one more chance," Severus said and Harry looked at Draco curiously and saw that the young Slytherin appeared to have paled slightly.

"I-I've been selling things," Draco said.

"What things?" Severus growled.

"Before I ran away last year, I nicked a bunch of Lucius' stuff. Nothing big, just small things that he and Narcissa didn't care about but were worth a lot. I've been selling them slowly when I need to," Draco explained.

Severus stared at him for a long while and Harry could feel the tension in the Potions master. "Draco, tell me you are joking."

"No." Draco shook his head.

Severus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If Lucius finds out—"

"He won't. The stuff I took was from the attic," Draco told him.

"That doesn't mean anything, Draco. This is Lucius, your father. You know him. He notices things even if you don't think he will," Severus said. "Draco, your father is already out to kill you. Do you really want to give him more incentive to?"

"Severus, I can't do anymore to make him want to kill me. This is not going to fuel him more because there's no more room," Draco said. "It doesn't matter. I need the money, Severus, and I wasn't about to start asking people to lend me money."

"I can help you, Draco," Severus said.

"I know you can but you also know that I'd never let you," Draco told him.

Severus sighed. "Very well. If you hear anything, _anything_ from Lucius, you tell me and I will help you. I will protect you," he said seriously and Draco nodded. Severus held his eyes for a few moments before waving his wand and cancelling the spell.

As soon as Draco finished eating, he left the table, dragging Harry with him. Harry had felt the tension and worry rolling off Severus throughout the remaining minutes of breakfast. Harry followed Draco through the school and up to the Astronomy Tower where Draco leaned on the railing and Harry leaned on the wall nearby, crossing his arms.

"You stole from your father?" Harry said, breaking the silence.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Draco shrugged. "I don't regret doing it. I hate Lucius. Why should I care if I stole from him or not?"

"Perhaps because it'll give him more of a reason to kill you," Harry said pointedly.

"Didn't you hear what I told Severus? He doesn't need more reason," Draco said and Harry sighed.

"I get why you did it. You needed the money and you also wanted to piss off your father, but this is not something a Slytherin would do, to bring in house qualities. To be completely honest, it's something a Gryffindor would do, something _I_ would do and you know it," Harry said, pushing himself away from the wall and joining Draco by the rail.

"We can all have those stupid moments, can't we?" Draco said, looking at Harry.

"Do you really want to?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco shook his head. "That's what I thought." Harry chuckled.

"So, I suppose I should brace myself for a telling off from you now that Severus has had his turn?" Draco sighed, looking out at the snow-covered scenery.

Harry sighed as well and turned to the landscape. "You know, I should. You were stupid to steal from your father but, as I said, I get why you did it. I _do _understand. Besides, I think you got enough from Severus. He cares about you and he wants to protect you. You're like me, you make it hard for him to protect you," Harry said with a smile and Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, you do cause him a lot of stress, Gryffindor." Draco nodded.

"Oi, watch it. I could go off on you if you'd prefer, Slytherin," Harry said and Draco looked at him. They stared at each other for a few moments before they burst out laughing, the sound echoing over the silent grounds.

* * *

><p>"Ah, young Harry."<p>

Harry looked around when he heard the familiar voice of Ivory and spotted the raven flying above his head. "Hey, Ivory. Happy Christmas." Harry smiled at her.

"Happy Christmas to you, dear," Ivory said. "I do hope you have had a pleasant day."

"Yeah, it's been great, especially staying in Draco's rooms." Harry nodded. "Did Severus give you your favourite treats like I told him to?"

"Yes, he did," Ivory said.

"Good. So, do you know what he got me?" Harry asked casually.

"I do," Ivory said, amused.

"Would you—"

"No, Harry," Ivory said with a laugh.

"Damn. Can't say I didn't try." Harry shrugged and stopped outside Severus' quarters.

"Hello there, Mr. Potter," Salazar Slytherin greeted.

"Hey, Sal. How're you?" Harry asked.

"I'm very well. How have your holidays been?"

Harry laughed. "As if you don't know. I'm always down here."

Salazar chuckled. "This is very true."

"Potter! Get in here and stop conversing with my portrait!" Severus yelled from inside.

Harry grinned. "I should go. I'll talk to you later, Salazar."

"Have a good night, Mr. Potter," Salazar said and he swung open.

"Hey, Severus," Harry said and dropped onto the sofa.

"Make yourself at home," Severus said sardonically, raising an eyebrow.

"I will, thank you," Harry said, grinning. Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. He handed Harry a cup of cocoa while he held his cup of coffee and sat next to Harry. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about Draco?"

"I was frustrated at first but I've accepted it. You two make it virtually impossible for me to protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"That's not what I've seen every time I've had to come and save your bloody arse," Severus said pointedly and Harry scowled.

"All right, I'll admit that I _have _needed help on occasion," Harry said and glared when Severus snorted, "_but_ I never asked you to protect me."

"No, but I made a promise," Severus said.

"No one said you had to keep it," Harry told him.

"I don't break my promises," Severus countered.

"I know that." Harry nodded. "I've never really thanked you for the past few years, have I?"

"We haven't exactly given each other the opportunity. The past six years have consisted of yelling, hexing each other, and glaring or ignoring each other," Severus pointed out.

"True. I _am_ grateful, though, for all that you've done. I'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for you."

"Harry—"

"Just let me say this," Harry said and Severus nodded. "You've been risking your life to keep me alive for six years now and I have no doubt that you'll continue to even though you won't have to. Even when I realized you were protecting me in first year, I was still a complete jerk to you. I, like you said, made it so difficult for you to help me albeit unintentionally. I'm sorry for always being such a prat and I really want to thank you for always looking out for me. You hated me and you still protected me. Just, thank you. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Someone has to look out for you. You're certainly not capable of taking care of yourself," Severus said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and shoved his friend's shoulder lightly. "Your thanks aren't needed, however, you are welcome. I don't regret ever saving you or protecting you despite previous belief.

Harry smiled, beyond happy that he had Severus in his life and had the man's friendship. "Presents. I think it's time for that," he said and pulled his shrunken packages out of his pocket. He enlarged them as Severus summoned his gift for Harry. They wordlessly exchanged their gifts, each receiving two. They tore off the wrappings, Harry getting into one of his first. He looked at the simple black box in his hand before he pulled the lid off. He felt his jaw drop as he gently pulled the bracelet out of the box.

The charm was small and was a Celtic design. It was circular with a few arms curling into the center. It was made out of a glittering light blue spinel with a black onyx outline. It hung on a black braided leather string with a silver clasp.

Harry looked up at Severus with a shocked expression. "Wow. Severus, I—this is—"

"The design and the spinel mean courage and the onyx means protection. The spinel means courage and strength in hard times. I thought it was fitting. It's got many charms on it. When you put it on, only you can take it off. No amount of magic or force will remove it from your wrist by another person. It is also a Portkey. You simply have to set a password and, when you touch it, it'll bring you here to my quarters. If you are unconscious and gravely injured, it will automatically transport you here if there are no wards restricting it. Though you may not approve, there is a Tracking Charm on it," Severus explained.

Harry snorted. "Of course."

Severus smirked. "It only comes into effect in an emergency."

"Like if I've been kidnapped by Death Eaters?" Harry said, gazing at the stunning bracelet in his hand. The flames in the fireplace were shining on the onyx and making the spinel sparkle like mad.

"Exactly." Severus nodded.

"This is amazing, Severus. It's beautiful. Thank you so much." Harry smiled widely at the Potions master and slipped the bracelet on to his left wrist, watching as it automatically adjusted to fit his wrist. "I love it. Thank you," he then looked at it and went about applying a password for the Portkey. '_Home_,' he hissed in Parseltongue. The charm glowed purple.

"You're welcome." Severus inclined his head. "Open the other."

Harry nodded and tore open the second gift. It was another box except it was made of cherry wood and had the initials 'HP' engraved on the lid. He flipped the silver latch and opened the box. Inside he found two vials filled with a shimmering green liquid. He looked at Severus curiously.

"That is a potion I created," Severus said.

"This is what you were working on the other day? The day we watched that third memory," Harry said and Severus nodded.

"Yes. It was very important. I had been working on it for weeks," Severus said.

"So what is it? What does it do?" Harry asked.

"It allows you to see visions without the pain or nausea. Well, perhaps. It may not completely eliminate the symptoms but it should help significantly. You just have to take four drops once a week. I have more stored so if you happen to run out, I have more," Severus explained and looked at Harry.

Harry was staring at the vials with tears in his eyes and was completely speechless. He couldn't believe Severus would do something like that for him. It must've taken ages just for the research part, let alone the experimentation and creation. He placed the box on the coffee table and abruptly turned to Severus, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"Thank you so much," he whispered.

Severus was startled at the hug and stiffened slightly but he soon relaxed and wrapped his own arms around the boy. Harry eventually pulled back and smiled at his close friend.

"Open yours," Harry said and Severus obliged, opening the green box that held the necklace.

Severus gazed at the astonishing necklace. It really was beautiful.

Harry smiled. "It all means friendship; the gems and the design. Like the bracelet, yours is heavily charmed. It'll never break, it's a Portkey, has a Tracking Charm. It'll also absorb some of the effects of the Cruciatus Curse."

"This is exquisite. Thank you, Harry," Severus said and secured the necklace around his neck.

"It's also only visible to those you want," Harry added. "So, Voldemort and the Death Eaters won't be able to see it. Next one."

Severus nodded and ripped open the remaining gift. He found a glass case filled with all the different ingredients one could retrieve from a Basilisk. He gaped. These ingredients were incredibly rare _and _expensive.

"How—" Severus stuttered.

"Called a few obscure suppliers after finally tracking them down. I played the 'famous Harry Potter' card. It took a while," Harry lied with a smile. He wanted to wait a bit before telling the man about the Chamber of Secrets. "I know you've wanted some of these and I know how much they help in potions."

"Thank you, Harry. I'm truly grateful for this. I appreciate it," Severus said with a small smile. Harry smiled widely as Severus examined the Basilisk teeth, skin, bones, venom, scales, and blood.

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading and please leave a review. :]**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey, all! Here's Chapter 22. Now, I completely forgot until this chapter that I had to have Harry watch the fourth memory before the end of holidays. So, that memory is in this chapter. It's Slughorn's false memory, so it's short and I also couldn't change it much. So, it is pretty much exactly the same as it is in the book. So, all I can say is that it's obviously not mine so don't get mad, don't sue. :P Hope you like the chapter. :]**

Harry and Severus talked well into the night, enjoying each other's company. By the time they called it a night, it was way past curfew and Harry was exhausted, so Severus allowed him to stay in the guestroom in his quarters. Harry accepted gratefully and fell asleep sprawled across the bed still fully dressed. Severus had walked in to check on Harry and snorted at the boy. He stripped Harry down to his boxers and removed the boy's glasses before slipping him under the covers. Whispering an unheard 'good night', Severus had extinguished the candles in the room and retired himself.

When Harry woke the next morning, it took him a while to discover where he was. He eventually did and smiled at the thought of Severus allowing him to stay the night.

They shared a quiet breakfast in Severus' quarters, brought by the house elves. Harry wondered if the man could cook and when he asked, Severus told him that he could but didn't. He rarely had time to and, since he lived alone, he didn't feel the need to cook.

Harry had thanked the man for allowing him to stay the night. Severus had waved it off, saying it didn't matter and that he had stayed in the guestroom before. Harry had nodded and moved into the living room where something glinted and caught his eye. He approached it curiously and found it to be a fabulous chess set. The entire thing was made of crystal. Severus informed him that it was the chess set Draco had given him for Christmas.

"Damn. He really went all out," Harry said, examining the set.

"Yes, he did," Severus murmured. "This set will just be a decoration. I will not use it to play. Even though it is charmed not to scratch or break, I don't want to use it."

"I wouldn't either." Harry nodded.

Harry stayed in the dungeons for a couple hours, talking with Severus and they even played a few games of chess on the man's old chess set. It wasn't until around two that Harry finally bid goodbye and left his friend's quarters.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting up on a ledge in the Astronomy Tower, reading his new book on wandless magic. He and Severus had taken a break from their training in order to give Harry some time free of thoughts of war, but that didn't mean Harry didn't still do research. He was still trying to perfect wandless magic but he couldn't practice without Severus there as it was dangerous when starting out. If Harry used too much power or simply practiced for too long, his magic could be drained and the lower it was, the more dangerous it was. So he contented himself with reading up on wandless magic and learning all he could in order to be ready for training.<p>

He turned the page to start a new chapter when he heard the sound of someone walking on the Observation Platform. He frowned and looked up, looking around the Tower. He didn't see anyone so he returned to his book but kept an ear open for more sounds. He had just begun to read again when he heard more shuffling. He looked around again, pulling out his wand from where it now settled on his wrist in his new wand holster from Fleur.

"Hello?" he called, closing his book and putting it aside. No one answered but he definitely heard footsteps. He quietly slipped from the ledge and began to search for whoever was in the Tower with him. He peered around a corner and pointed his wand when he saw robes flowing in the wind. He turned the corner completely only to grin and drop his wand.

He crossed his arms and looked at Kingsley's back in amusement. "Aren't you supposed to be the Head Auror?" he said and smirked in satisfaction when the coloured man jumped and spun around.

"Harry!" Kingsley gasped.

"Having fun spying on me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't _spying_, I was _observing_," Kingsley said defiantly.

Harry's eyebrow rose further before he burst out laughing. He replaced his wand and threw his arms around his brother. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Argentina."

"I finished my mission a few days early and decided it was time I visited you. It's been a while," Kingsley told him as they parted.

"Since I had the vision about the Grangers." Harry nodded as they walked back to where he had left his book.

"How are they?" Kingsley asked.

"Better. They still have a fair bit of healing to do. Madam Pomfrey let them go for Christmas to be with some family. They're coming back at the end of holidays and staying here for the foreseeable future," Harry explained and they slowly left the Astronomy Tower.

"That's probably best." Kingsley nodded and Harry agreed.

"I want to thank you for the knife, by the way. How did you know my other one broke?" Harry asked.

"You told me once during one of your fits," Kingsley said and Harry nodded.

He, Kingsley, and Remus had gotten into the habit of calling Harry's moments of grief 'fits'. They would always last between fifteen and thirty minutes. They had occurred in the first few weeks after Sirius' death and consisted of Harry breaking down into wracking sobs. He would unknowingly tell details from that night and blame himself for all that had happened and it would even go so far that he would break things in his room and punch the walls. He once punched the window and broke it, ending up with glass all in his hand. It had taken a while but by the middle of August, Harry's 'fits' had decreased significantly.

"Ah, that explains why I don't remember," Harry said, referring to the fact that he rarely remembered what he had said during a 'fit'.

"I know it can't really replace the one Sirius had given you but I know it might be useful for you again in the future." Kingsley shrugged.

Harry smiled. "I love it. I was very happy when I opened it. Thank you, Kingsley."

"Anything for you, little brother," Kingsley said and Harry's smile widened.

"So, I know you keep refusing to tell me but, honestly. Where in Merlin's name did you find the locket? It's driving me mental thinking about it," Harry wondered.

"I'm not telling you, Harry," Kingsley said with a grin.

"Why not? Why can't you?" Harry whined.

Kingsley chuckled. "It's not because I can't, it's because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because then you'll go after people," Kingsley told him and Harry pouted.

"You're no fun."

Kingsley laughed again and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "It's good to see you again, kid."

"You too. How did the mission go? How long are you back for?" Harry asked as they continued to aimlessly wander the school.

"The mission went well. I can't say much obviously but I got what I needed. I'm only at Hogwarts for today and I think Dumbledore's sending me out in a few days with Emmeline," Kingsley said and Harry nodded.

"I figured as much. Wait, isn't Emmeline Vance in Russia right now?" Harry frowned.

"She got back last night," Kingsley said.

They spent the day together reliving old memories together and discussing how Harry's year had been going so far and other topics. They ate lunch and dinner in the Great Hall with all the others. Harry introduced him to Caleb and told him all about their first conversation. As dinner ended, Kingsley told him he had to leave.

"I have to go, Harry. I'll write to you when I can and, don't forget. If there's anything you want or need to talk about, anything at all, owl me or Remus," Kingsley said and Harry nodded sullenly.

"I know. I will," Harry said before wrapping his arms around the Auror. "I miss you," he whispered.

Kingsley held him tightly. "I know. I miss you too, kid. Just remember to keep people close. Don't push anyone away."

Harry didn't answer, simply nodded. They held each other for a while longer before Kingsley disentangled himself and walked out the doors into the dark grounds to head down to the village.

Harry watched the doors shut and sighed sadly, shaking his head. He walked away from the Entrance Hall and headed down to the dungeons, unaware of the lone person who had been watching Kingsley's departure. Harry originally would've gone to the Astronomy Tower but he knew he would be found, so he headed for the Potions classroom. He walked in and moved to sit in his usual seat. He sat down heavily and put his elbows on the table, burying his face in his hands.

So lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't hear the door open and close and was unaware of his company. Harry only became aware when he heard the chair at the teacher's desk being moved. He looked up to find Severus casually sitting in the teacher's desk and watching him. The Potions master didn't speak and he didn't push Harry to talk either. He was clearly waiting for Harry to begin on his own.

"When he goes on missions, I'm as scared for him as I am for you when you're summoned," Harry said quietly. "I've seen what can happen to you at those meetings and I've also seen what can happen on these missions. Once, he went to Malaysia with Remus to try and convince a centaur pack to join the Light. The centaurs were used to the wizards and witches that lived in the nearby village that deliberately attacked the centaurs. They've killed a few just because. Anyways, the centaurs wouldn't listen to Remus and Kingsley and attacked them. Kingsley came back with an arrow in his back and in his abdomen. They didn't hit anything major but I still remember seeing him like that. I told him not to do missions anymore. Of course, he didn't listen," Harry told his professor who listened silently. "I miss him. And Remus. And I'm also so scared. I don't even know where Remus is right now."

"He's in Switzerland," Severus told him and Harry looked at him with a bit of surprise.

Harry gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Severus inclined his head.

"I just want it to end. I'm sick of being scared that every time someone leaves, they'll turn up dead," Harry said miserably.

"Unfortunately, this is a war and casualties happen, even to those we care for," Severus said slowly and carefully.

"Especially those I care for," Harry muttered.

Severus sighed and moved from his chair. He walked to Harry and sat next to him in Draco's seat. "I'm not going to tell you everything is all right or will be. We don't know how much longer this war will continue or how terrible it will get. All I can say is that you at least try to prepare for anything that may happen, whether it is a battle or a murdered friend. You also have to remember that you are not alone in this. You will always have someone beside you."

Harry looked at him with shining eyes before he threw his arms around Severus' neck and held on tightly. "Please don't leave me like everyone else. Please," he whispered against Severus' shoulder.

Severus, once again startled by the young man's hug, held him close after a hesitation and sighed. "I cannot promise but I will try my hardest to always be beside you."

It was some time before they parted and when they did, they stayed close but silent. They were both immersed in their own thoughts and worries and unmade or unkempt promises. It was Harry who broke the stalemate silence that had befallen them.

"I forgot to tell you, we have a memory that we have to watch before the end of holidays," Harry said.

"The end of holidays is in three days," Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. I just completely forgot about Dumbledore telling me to watch the fourth memory and then going to see him before the holidays end." Harry nodded.

Severus sighed. "Very well. Come along. We will view it now," he said and got to his feet.

"Now? Are you sure? I mean, if you're busy we can—"

"Harry," Severus interrupted. "If I were busy, I would not have said we would do this now," he said and Harry blushed. "Come along, brat."

Harry smiled at the word that had quickly become a clear endearment despite Severus' attempts to deny it. He followed the man down the hall and into his private quarters.

"Is the memory here?" Severus asked as Harry sat in his usual chair.

"Yeah, it's with the others, wherever you put them," Harry said and Severus rolled his eyes before going to retrieve the memory and his Pensieve.

"Any idea what this memory is?" Severus asked as he sat on the sofa, pouring the memory into the Pensieve.

"You really think the headmaster would tell me?" Harry raised an eyebrow, moving over to the sofa with his friend.

"True enough," Severus said and Harry grinned. "Ready?"

"If I say no, does that mean everything will go away?" Harry said with a sigh. Severus chuckled and they both put their hands into the swirling liquid.

They both, once again, gazed around, trying to take in their surroundings before the memory really began. They were in a very familiar office with about half a dozen boys and someone who was clearly a professor sitting at a round table. Harry frowned. He had never seen the professor before but it was clear the office they were in was his. It took him quite a few moments to recognize the office. It was Severus' with a few changes.

"Who is he?" Harry asked, wondering if perhaps his friend knew the professor.

"Horace Slughorn. He was the Potions professor when I went to school," Severus told him.

Harry nodded and looked at Slughorn. He was quite young, around his mid-forties. He had thick, shiny, straw-coloured hair but Harry could see a bald patch forming. He had a moustache and it was a gingery-blond colour. He wasn't an overly round man but was clearly on his way there. He finally moved his gaze from Slughorn and looked at the boys surrounding him. His eyes immediately fell on a familiar face: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle was quite handsome and looked very relaxed. He had his right hand on the armrest on his chair and Harry noticed the ring.

"He's already killed his father," Harry told Severus, pointing to the ring. Severus nodded.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Riddle asked.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," Slughorn said with a laugh and winked at the young man. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy. You have more knowledge than half the staff, you do."

Riddle simply smiled and Harry noticed how the other boys laughed and cast Riddle looks of admiration.

_Looks like he has followers very early in his life_, Harry thought bitterly.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter—thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favourite—"

Once again the boys laughed and Riddle smiled, basking in the praise and popularity. Harry looked around when a small golden clock chimed eleven o'clock.

"Good gracious, is it that time already?" Slughorn said in astonishment. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

"Lestrange?" Harry looked at Severus.

"Rodolphus or Rabastan. I'm not sure which. I think it may be Rodolphus," Severus told him as they watched Slughorn pull himself from his armchair and carried his wine glass to his desk while the boys filed out. Riddle stayed behind, however, and both Severus and Harry knew it was deliberate.

"Look sharp, Tom," Slughorn said when he noticed Riddle was still present. "You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect…"

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away…"

"Sir, I came across a rare bit of magic a bit ago. I wondered what you know…about Horcruxes?"

Harry was startled when a dense fog hid the memory from view. He looked at Severus who was frowning deeply. Harry jumped slightly when Slughorn's voice boomed out and echoed around them.

"_I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again_!"

Harry quickly found himself with Severus back in the Potions master's rooms. He was confused. Why had the memory gone foggy? Had Voldemort really discovered the magic of Horcruxes so young? Could this Horace Slughorn help?

"Why did it do that? The memory, why did it go foggy?" Harry asked Severus after a silence.

"It's been tampered with," Severus told him.

"But why? And who?" Harry frowned in thought.

"To hide something is probably the main reason," Severus said. "As for who, I cannot say."

"I have to talk to the headmaster," Harry said. "I'll come back later."

"If it's after curfew, we will talk tomorrow," Severus said.

"Severus—"

"No. If it is after curfew and you come here, I will not hesitate to put you in detention," Severus said and Harry sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you later or tomorrow," Harry said and headed for the door, muttering about 'bloody sense of morals' and 'mental rule-abiding people'. Severus snorted as he heard the boy's muttered words.

Harry raced through the empty corridors and up to the headmaster's office, shouting out the password before he even arrived at it. He ran up the stairs to the door and knocked continuously until he heard the calm 'Enter'.

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore smiled and motioned for him to sit.

"I watched the fourth memory," Harry told him, "and I'm confused."

"What has you confused?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why did the memory go foggy?" Harry asked.

"It has been tampered with," Dumbledore said.

"Why? And who?" Harry wondered.

"I believe it was changed in order to hide something. As for who, I believe Horace Slughorn did it himself," Dumbledore told him.

Harry frowned. "Slughorn? Why would he change his own memory?"

"Like I said, to hide something. I think he may be ashamed of the real memory and so he changed it in order to make it happen the way he wished it did," Dumbledore explained.

"Who is he? Slughorn?"

"He was once the Potions master here. He taught your parents," Dumbledore said.

"So, if this memory was tampered with, does that mean Slughorn _did_ tell Voldemort about the Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure but I fear that may, indeed, be the case." Dumbledore nodded.

"So, do we have the real memory?" Harry asked.

"No, we do not," Dumbledore said and Harry frowned. "That is where you come in. I need you to retrieve the real memory from Horace."

Harry's frown deepened. "How exactly am I going to do that? I don't know Slughorn. I don't even know where he lives or how I would get the memory."

"I will let you know when you will be visiting him and I'm sure you will succeed in retrieving the memory," Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry didn't answer but nodded. "Very well. I will inform you of when you will be visiting Horace."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded. "I have a question, Professor," he said, knowing he had to act like he didn't know anything.

"Ask away," Dumbledore said.

"What's a Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"For another time, Harry. Have a good night, my boy." Dumbledore smiled and Harry fought to keep the frown off his face.

"Good night, Professor," Harry said and left the office, shaking his head when he was hidden in the corridor. How long would it be until the headmaster told him about the Horcruxes?

**A/N: Before I get any questions about how Harry is waiting for Dumbledore to tell him about the Horcruxes even though he already knows about them, don't forget. Harry has to act like he doesn't know about them because he knows he has to stay under Dumbledore's "power" until the end of the war. No, Dumbledore is not evil in this story or the bad guy. He's simply manipulative and, right now, only sees Harry and Severus and others as pawns for the war. After the war, he gets better. Anyways, so, we had some Harry/Kingsley interaction. Thanks for reading. :]**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: You have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter. :P It took me three days to start it! Three! It was terrible. :P Enjoy. :]**

"Welcome back. I hope you all had a pleasant holiday," Dumbledore greeted. It was dinnertime and all the students had returned to Hogwarts that afternoon. Well, not all of them. Several students were missing. They were mostly from Slytherin but a few were missing from the other three tables as well.

"Where do you suppose all the missing students are?" Ron asked quietly and Harry stared at him, his look clearly saying 'are you _seriously_ asking that question?'.

"Ron, you can be so thick sometimes," Harry muttered.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed.

"Now, I do not usually make announcements at dinner in the middle of the year. However, since Professor Sallon's departure—" Dumbledore was cut off as the Hall exploded into cheers. Clearly no one had liked the man. "Since his departure, I have been forced to find a new Defence professor."

"Please not Snape, please not Snape, please not Snape." Ron was repeating it like a mantra and Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly.

"It's not Snape, Ron, calm down," Harry said, taking a bite of his dinner.

"Good. Wait, how do you know that?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

Harry mentally shook his head. "Ron, I was here over holidays. He told me."

"Please welcome Professor Alastor Moody who has agreed to teach for the rest of the year. Next year, Kingsley Shacklebolt has agreed to teach. He was going to take the position now but he is, unfortunately, busy," Dumbledore explained and everyone applauded.

_Yeah, busy working for you. He's probably freezing in Mongolia or something right now_, Harry thought bitterly, being reminded of how much he missed his surrogate older brother.

"Let's see how the real Moody teaches, hey, Harry?" Ron said with a chuckle while Harry paled at the memories of his fourth year. He unconsciously ran his fingers over the scar on his left forearm, hidden under his robes. He shut his eyes, pushed his dish away, and got to his feet.

"Harry?" Ron and Hermione looked at him curiously.

"I'm not hungry. I'll see you later," Harry said and left the Great Hall, unaware of the black eyes following him. He rushed through the Entrance Hall and ran out into the grounds. For January in Britain, it was an unusually warm day. He headed straight for the large oak tree by the Black Lake and threw himself onto the ground despite the snow.

He thought he had accepted what had happened in fourth year with the tournament and Cedric, but apparently not. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and buried his face in his knees.

"Your absence was noted, Mr. Potter," a familiar silky voice said and Harry smiled into his legs before raising his head and looking up at Severus who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"By everyone or just you?" Harry said and Severus snorted quietly.

"Just me and possibly Draco," Severus said. "What's going on in that head of yours that made you leave dinner so abruptly?"

"Nothing. Ron just made an offhand comment." Harry shrugged.

"Clearly it was something or you would not be sitting in the snow," Severus said, conjuring a bench and sitting down by Harry.

"Maybe I like the snow," Harry countered.

"Perhaps but I know that is not why you are sitting here," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Harry."

"Honestly, it's nothing. It's stupid."

"Coming from Weasley, I wouldn't expect anything else," Severus said deadpanned and Harry glared at him half-heartedly.

"They may not be talking to me much since they started dating, but there's no need to insult Ron and Hermione," Harry said.

"I'm not aware that I did. I only recall insulting Weasley," Severus said casually.

"You're completely ridiculous. You make me wonder why I wanted this friendship," Harry said seriously but let amusement shine in his eyes.

"Merlin only knows, Potter," Severus said with a smirk. "Now, tell me."

"Severus, it's nothing."

"And I know that's a lie."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Is not."

"Stop being a child and tell me."

"You act like a child too. It's not just me."

"I do not. Stop avoiding the question."

"I'm not. I'm making a point."

"You're avoiding the point."

"Good lord, you are an irritating man."

"I wouldn't be if you'd just tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because for some reason in this world that is surely going to end with the admission, you are my friend."

Harry sighed irritably and glared at the dark man again. "You make me want to hit you, you know that?"

"You wouldn't be the first," Severus said and looked at Harry expectantly, making him breathe deeply.

"Fine. Ron just said that we'd get to see how the real Moody teaches. I just flashed back to fourth year with the third task and Cedric and everything. I thought I had accepted everything that had happened but I guess not," Harry finally explained.

"Was that so hard?" Severus said sardonically and Harry glowered at him. "All right, stop trying to kill me with a look. Harry, you may have accepted what happened but that doesn't mean you won't sometimes find yourself lost in the memories and feel completely destroyed because of what happened."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose. I just thought I was past having flashbacks."

"You still have flashbacks about the Ministry, do you not?" Severus said.

"Yeah."

"Then what is the difference?" Severus asked and Harry looked at him curiously. "From what you have told me, you have accepted what happened that night at the Ministry, yet you still have flashbacks of that night and it still upsets you. It is the same thing with your fourth year. Harry, you're always going to have these memories and they are always going to hurt."

"I know. I just wish they wouldn't; wish I didn't have them at all," Harry said quietly, looking back out over the lake. Severus moved over on the bench to be closer to the young wizard and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "So, why did you follow me?"

"Well, someone had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid," Severus said.

Harry grinned. "Like throw myself in the lake?"

"Precisely." Severus nodded and Harry chuckled. "Will you come back inside now?"

"Do I have to go back to dinner?" Harry asked.

"I'm your friend, not your father. You can do what you like," Severus said and Harry nodded. He got to his feet while Severus got rid of the bench. They walked back to the castle in a comfortable silence.

In the Entrance Hall, they were about to part—Severus for the dungeons and Harry for Gryffindor Tower—when Harry stopped him.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, using formalities as a sixth year Ravenclaw walked by.

Severus waited for the area to clear of students. "For what?"

"Just now out there. For being my friend. For saving my life. For everything," Harry said, shrugging.

Severus was about to answer when the doors to the Great Hall opened and the students poured out. Harry looked at the older wizard.

"I'm not done yet, Mr. Potter," Severus said and swept down to the dungeons, leaving Harry to ponder the words.

Harry headed up the Grand Staircase, thinking over Severus' words.

'_I'm not done yet_'.

What did it mean?

He was broken from his reverie when Ivory landed on his shoulder. "Oh, hey, Ivory."

"Hello, Harry. You seem to be pondering something quite hard. What is it?" Ivory said as Harry stepped onto a staircase just as it began to move.

"Just something Severus said." Harry shrugged, waiting for the right staircase to come to the fifth floor.

"What is it he said, dear?" Ivory wondered.

"Well, I had thanked him for everything; talking with me, being my friend, saving my life. Everything. Then he said 'I'm not done yet'. I just don't know what it means," Harry explained.

"Oh, young Harry," Ivory said softly and Harry frowned at her.

"What?"

"He was saying not to thank him yet because he's not done. He's still going to help you and be your friend and save your life," Ivory told him.

"Oh," Harry said before his lips formed a small smile.

"Silly child," Ivory said fondly and Harry chuckled. "Go see your friends, dear. I will see you another time."

"Bye, Ivory." Harry smiled and watched as she took off. He turned and walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Balderdash."

"Certainly is, my dear," the Fat Lady giggled as she swung open. Harry rolled his eyes and entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry! There you are!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Where've you been, mate? Why did you leave dinner?" Ron asked as Harry sat in his usual chair by the fireplace.

"I just wasn't hungry and I was with Professor Snape for a bit and then with Ivory," Harry told them.

"Who's Ivory and why the hell were you with Snape?" Ron said, frowning.

"Ivory is Professor Snape's raven. She's his familiar. She likes to talk to me sometimes. And I was with Professor Snape because we were talking," Harry explained.

"Why would you talk to Snape? And why do you keep calling him 'Professor'? He's always just been Snape to us." Ron frowned more deeply.

Harry sighed. "Ron, we have a truce and we're working together. I have to talk to him. I call him 'Professor' because I respect him."

"_Respect Snape_?" Ron exclaimed. "What is there to respect about him? He's nothing but a sick, murdering, lowlife Death Eater."

"He is not! He's not a Death Eater! He's a spy and you know it!" Harry said angrily.

"That was how many years ago, Harry? He could've switched back and he probably did! He's a Death Eater!"

"No, he's not! He's still a spy!"

"And how would you know?"

"He told me!"

"When?"

"When Dumbledore locked us in the classroom together!"

"He was probably lying! You suddenly believe everything he tells you?"

"Yes! I do! I trust him!"

"_Trust him_? What happened to just having a truce?"

"It changed!"

"To what?"

"He's my friend!"

Ron fell silent and Harry looked at his friends, trying to gauge their reactions to his admission. Hermione was watching him curiously but she didn't seem angry. Ron, on the other hand, was turning as red as his hair and Harry was reminded of his uncle in a rage, making him wince.

"You're. Friends. With. _Snape_?" Ron said slowly and Harry nodded. "I can't believe this! Friends with _Snape_! I can hardly believe you're friends with Malfoy! Now Snape! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You told me you were fine with Draco! It's been months since we became friends!" Harry said.

"Like I can accept that mini Death Eater! What is wrong with you, Harry? Befriending Death Eaters! Turning Dark, are you?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Harry yelled. "I am _not_ going Dark, you idiot! Draco is not a Death Eater either! He saved Neville's life! He saved _my _life!"

"Which he wouldn't have had to do if we hadn't been at the Ministry in the first place!"

"You're blaming me for what happened at the Ministry?"

"Because it was your fault!"

"I didn't ask you to come with me! I wanted to go alone!"

"I couldn't let you go alone! It wouldn't have happened if you had been able to tell that what you were seeing wasn't real!"

"I can't believe you're blaming me!"

"There's no one else to blame!"

"You are such a jerk, Ron!"

"Like you're much better! I'm not the one making friends with all the Death Eaters in the world!"

"They're not Death Eaters! They're on our side!"

"You're mental!"

"Just because you can't see past you're stupid prejudices!"

Ron didn't answer but instead let his fist connect with Harry's face before Harry could even register what was happening. Harry staggered backwards as his nose broke and blood poured out.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"He deserved it. Maybe it'll make him see that he either chooses the Slytherins or us," Ron said.

"You can't make me choose," Harry said, holding his nose.

"Sure I can and I will. It's them or us," Ron said. "Let me know when you come to your senses," he added and walked up to the dorms.

"Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just go to the hospital wing. I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione." Harry shook his head.

"Good night, Harry. I don't expect you to choose," she said and he smiled.

"I know. Thank you, 'Mione."

"Good night, Harry." Hermione smiled and went to her own dorm. Harry sighed and walked out the portrait hole. He stood in the corridor and thought about his options.

"Dobby!" he called and the house elf appeared before him with a _crack_.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby, can you take me down to Severus Snape's quarters?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Dobby can, sir. Dobby be the only house elf to not be afraid of entering Professor Snape's quarters. Dobby will bring Harry Potter, sir." Dobby nodded and Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Dobby."

Dobby took hold of Harry's pant leg and they disappeared from the corridor. When Harry opened his eye, he found himself standing in Severus' quarters.

"Here you is, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said and Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"You is welcome, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said before disappearing from the room.

"Dobby, is that you?" Harry heard Severus say and he smiled.

"It was," Harry said and watched as Severus walked out of his bedroom. "Hi."

"Harry. What in Merlin's name happened to you? Here, sit down," Severus said and pushed him down onto the sofa.

"Ron and I had a fight," Harry said, watching as Severus grabbed a cloth and got it wet and grabbed a couple of vials.

"He did this to you?" Severus asked as he began washing away the blood on his friend.

"Yeah. It was just a stupid fight though. It's nothing important." Harry sighed and groaned in pain when Severus tapped the side of his nose and whispered, "_Episkey_," making his nose fix itself.

"That hurt, thanks for caring," Harry said sarcastically and Severus smirked.

"I'm Severus Snape, the git of the dungeons. I don't care about anyone," Severus said and Harry chuckled.

"Things change," Harry said and Severus rolled his eyes.

"I can't change."

"Sure you can. You have."

"You are delusional, Mr. Potter."

"I am not," Harry said, acting affronted.

Severus snorted. "Take this. It's a Pain Reliever."

Harry nodded and swallowed the potion. "Thanks."

"So, what happened?" Severus asked, leaning back on the sofa and watching as Harry curled up on it.

"To be honest, I don't actually know. He just started yelling and then I was yelling and then he punched me." Harry shrugged. "I can guarantee that the entire school is going to know that you and I are friends by tomorrow." He sighed.

"Why's that?"

"I might've slipped that we're friends to Ron. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I know we were trying to keep it secret," Harry said quickly.

"Harry, it's fine. It would've come out eventually," Severus said.

"Maybe but I'm still sorry. I'm just lucky that all the junior Death Eaters are gone. They were initiated over the holidays, weren't they? That's why they're not here?" Harry said and

Severus nodded. "Were you there?"

"Yes. The Inner Circle was called for the new markings."

"I didn't see it. I blocked that one. I didn't want to see people I know getting marked," Harry said and Severus heard the sadness and resignation in the young man's voice.

"It was their choice, Harry. A choice they made consciously. It is no fault of yours that they joined him," Severus told him.

"How could a fifth year willingly take the Mark? A fifth year Ravenclaw, Severus," Harry said, anguished.

"I know, Harry. Perhaps some were forced but we cannot know until the end of this war," Severus said and Harry sighed.

"The end seems very far away."

"It always does."

"Can I stay here for tonight? I just can't go back to the Tower, not tonight," Harry asked.

"You have to return sometime and talk to Mr. Weasley," Severus said.

"I know and I will. Just not tonight, please?" Harry said.

Severus sighed. "Very well, but only tonight. You are back in Gryffindor Tower tomorrow."

"I promise. Thank you, Severus." Harry nodded.

"You'll use the guestroom, of course."

"I don't have any pajamas."

"I will shrink a pair of mine. Come. It's past curfew. Time for you to sleep," Severus said and headed into his bedroom to get a pair of pajamas for his friend.

"Honestly, Severus. Do you own any colour at all?" Harry asked when he was tossed black pajamas.

"I have a pair of green dress robes, navy blue dress robes, and white shirts," Severus said, crossing his arms.

"White is not a colour and I'm going to assume that the blue and green are so dark they look black," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Your point?" Severus said and Harry shook his head in exasperation.

"I will get colour into your wardrobe one of these days, Severus Snape," Harry said, walking into the guestroom.

"I look forward to it," Severus said, the words laced in sarcasm.

"I swear I will," Harry said.

"Go to bed, brat," Severus said and heard Harry laugh as the guestroom door closed.

"Good night, Severus!" Harry called.

Severus shook his head in indulgence and headed into his own room.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey, so here's Chapter 24. I hope you like it. This is the beginning of all that "action" I've been saying is going to be happening now. :P After this, it'll be event after event happening, so I hope it all works out as well as I hope and I hope you all stay interested. :P **

**I've been asked when Severus and Harry are actually going to get together and it won't be for a while. They will not be getting together until August and we are in January/February right now. It's still a bit before they get together. :]**

**On with the chapter.**

As Harry predicted, news of the friendship between Harry Potter and Severus Snape had made it to every corner of Hogwarts in only a couple days. Loads of rumours and speculations were going around the school as not everyone believed the friendship was real. Many brought their less than pleasant past into the question and Harry found it _was_ a valid argument. Others wondered if one, or both, of them were under a spell or potion, both of which caused Severus to roll his eyes and mutter about the stupidity of students. Harry also discovered that there were some that didn't believe the friendship was real because Severus was still the same git in class and to Harry.

"Really, they expect me to become another Dumbledore simply because we are friends," Severus had said when he heard some of the comments, making Harry burst out laughing at the mental image of Severus in colourful robes, twinkling eyes, and offering lemon drops to the students.

Then, predictably, you have those that believe they were traitors to have befriended each other.

"I'm already a traitor and a much worse one than simply befriending Harry Potter," Severus had said pointedly and Harry had rolled his eyes.

In short, Severus' patience and temper had been shorter due to all the gossip. Harry could also be found trying to disappear everywhere he went from the glares and glances and wondering gazes.

Harry had not yet spoken to Ron. However, he had returned to Gryffindor Tower the next night as he had promised Severus but that didn't mean it had gone well or that he had stayed.

_Flashback_

_Harry walked through the open portrait and found that, as soon as he was visible to everyone in the common room, the place fell silent. He mentally rolled his eyes and headed straight for the stairs to go up to the boys' dorms. He had just reached the stairs when his name was called._

"_Hey, Potter!" He heard Seamus call and he turned around._

_Seamus was getting to his feet from where he had been sitting on a lounge chair with Dean. Dean was clearly trying to stop his boyfriend but to no avail. Everyone in the common room was staring between Harry and Seamus._

"_Did you need something, Seamus?" Harry said once the Irish boy was standing before him but giving no indication of speaking._

"_So, is it true? Are you and Snape buddies now?" Seamus said, crossing his arms._

"_If I say no, can I leave?" Harry said sardonically._

"_So, it's true then?" Seamus said and Harry sighed._

"_Why does it matter?" Harry asked._

"_Well, if you are, then you are as much a traitor as he is, aren't you?" Seamus said and Harry glared at his housemate._

"_So I'm a traitor now, am I?" Harry said._

"_If you're buddies with Snape, yes." Seamus nodded._

"_So, I'm a traitor if I'm friends with Professor Snape but not if I'm friends with Draco Malfoy, which I have been for months now," Harry said, staring at Seamus._

"_We never said we liked your friendship with Malfoy, we simply tolerated it. However, friends with Snape is a whole other story. Yes, being friends with Snape gets you labelled as a traitor, just like him," Seamus said._

"_This is ridiculous. You are all so prejudiced against Slytherins," Harry said._

"_Because they're evil, Potter, or are you too busy befriending them to notice?" Seamus said._

"_Seamus," Dean hissed but the Irish boy ignored his boyfriend._

"_This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Harry said, getting angry. "You base your opinions of all Slytherins off the actions of a few. We're in a war, if you haven't realized that yet. We will not make it through this war if we don't put aside stupid grudges and prejudices and work together."_

"_I'll never work with a Slytherin and if one Slytherin has gone bad, it's a matter of time before they all do," Seamus said and Harry was appalled to hear murmurs of agreement throughout the entire common room._

"_I can't believe you. You'd rather risk losing this war than try and work with a Slytherin to win," Harry said, shaking his head and looking around the common room. "There is no room in a war for prejudice and grudges. Just because a few Slytherins have gone bad—granted, it's been more than a few but still—it does not mean the entirety of Slytherin house is filled with evil wizards and Death Eaters. If you look around at meals, you'll see that people are missing from every house and those that are missing have been since Christmas holidays ended because they are the newly marked Death Eaters. There are students from _Hufflepuff_ missing. Those missing _Hufflepuffs_ are new Death Eaters."_

"_I still haven't heard a denial about you and Snape," Seamus said and Harry rolled his eyes._

"_Yes, we're friends, okay? Happy now? I am friends with Severus Snape. Satisfied?" Harry said angrily and crossed his arms._

"_You are such a traitor, Potter. You are no Gryffindor," Seamus said and Harry once again heard murmurs of agreement from surrounding students._

"_You're right; I'm not a true Gryffindor. I'm only half Gryffindor," Harry said and saw Seamus frown along with a few others. "I'm half Slytherin as well. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I asked it not to, so it put me in Gryffindor. Just because I am friends with a Slytherin, it doesn't mean I'm not a Gryffindor. It just means that I don't give a damn about these stupid house rivalries. I'd rather we win this war fighting together than to lose and keep the house grudges alive."_

"_I always knew you weren't one of us, Potter," Seamus said. "You seem pretty protective of them."_

"_It's called friendship, Finnegan. You should try it," Harry said stiffly._

"_You say you're friends with Snape. Perhaps you're just screwing him to get your sudden good marks in Potions. Wouldn't surprise me. I bet you'd go down for anyone. I hear that's what Slytherins do," Seamus said and many gasped while Harry saw red._

"_Seamus!" Dean yelled, clearly angered and appalled by his boyfriend's words._

"_What?" Seamus said. "You know it's true. We've all heard the same thing about Slytherins and he's just admitted to being one of them."_

"_Seamus, just shut up," Dean said, jumping to his feet._

"_No!" Seamus shouted. "He's a Slytherin! He's the same as all the rest of them! Evil, manipulative, and willing to do anything to get what he wants. Clearly that means screwing the whole of Slytherin house."_

"_Seamus, shut the hell up and leave him alone!" Dean yelled and ran to Harry's side, facing Seamus._

"_You're siding with Potter over me?" Seamus yelled._

"_I'm trying to protect my friend!"_

"_He's not worth protecting! He's just another Slytherin wh—" Seamus never got to finish because there were suddenly two fists flying at him and hitting his nose. It broke with a sickening crunch and Harry and Dean looked down at Seamus who fell to the floor._

"_Until you get over yourself and apologize to Harry, we're over," Dean said and then he turned to Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry. I've always known he was prejudiced against Slytherins but I never thought he'd go so far."_

"_It's okay, Dean." Harry gave him a small smile. "Thanks."_

"_I can't believe you, Dean!" Seamus said as he got to his feet again, his face and shirt covered in blood._

"_He's my friend, Seamus! Something he used to be to you!" Dean yelled back._

"_He's a traitor and he's going to get what he deserves!" Seamus said and lunged at Harry who wasn't quick enough to move out of the way. He and Seamus fell to the floor, each trying to pin the other and get the upper hand while each dealing out hard punches. After getting hit in the face a few times, Harry finally got Seamus pinned._

_He glared down at the Irish Gryffindor. "I will never understand the grudges you hold nor will I ever pretend or try to. Just know that the way you are carrying on will cost you in this war," he said and climbed to his feet, leaving Seamus to lay on the floor staring up at him._

"_I'm so sorry, Harry," Dean apologized and Harry waved him off._

"_It's fine, Dean. He believes what he believes. It's of no consequence to me," Harry said._

"_Maybe you should stay somewhere else. There're only a few who don't seem to mind you and that includes Hermione, Neville, and Colin. Otherwise everyone else looks like they want to kill you," Dean said and Harry nodded, sighing._

"_Yeah, you're right. I'll stay somewhere else for tonight. See you later, Dean. Thanks again," Harry said before leaving Gryffindor Tower. He shook his head as he stood in the corridor. His cheek was aching and knew his eye would be black in no time. _

_Harry sighed and slowly made his way down to the dungeons. He wasn't sure where to go: Severus' or Draco's. He knew both of them would help him but he didn't know if Severus would let him stay another night. His choice was made for him when he heard Draco call for him._

_Harry turned and saw Draco walking down the corridor towards him._

"_What are you doing?" Harry asked his friend._

"_I could ask you the same thing. I can also ask what in Merlin's name happened to you," Draco said, taking in Harry's split lip, cut cheek, and black eye._

"_Nothing. Just a stupid fight," Harry said._

"_With?" Draco asked._

"_Seamus," Harry told him._

"_Why?" Draco asked slowly and Harry knew it was taking everything the Slytherin had not to go pound Seamus into the ground._

"_Just about me and Severus being friends," Harry said, deciding to leave out almost everything else._

"_Goddamn Finnegan," Draco muttered. "Come on," he said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him down the corridor._

"_Where are we going?" Harry asked._

"_My rooms where I am going to heal you and you are going to sleep," Draco said and Harry smiled._

"_Thanks, Draco."_

"_You realize I should beat Finnegan for this, right?" Draco said as he gave Demetri the password as Jeremy was asleep._

"_I know, Draco." Harry smiled. Draco had quickly healed Harry's small injuries and then sent him to the second bedroom to spend the night._

_End of Flashback_

Harry still couldn't believe how Seamus had acted; how he was _still_ acting. Dean had been serious. He had ended things with Seamus, telling him he'd give him another chance once Seamus apologized to Harry and changed his attitude. It had been over a week and Dean hadn't spoken to the Irish boy despite Seamus' attempts to make him talk.

Most of Gryffindor house wasn't talking to Harry anymore. The only exceptions were Hermione (to Ron's irritation), Dean, Neville, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ginny, and Katie Bell. Out of the entire house, it wasn't many.

Harry sighed and sat down at the end of Gryffindor table closest to the staff table alone. He filled his plate and began to eat his dinner. He ended up picking up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that someone had left on the table. He smoothed it out and stared at the front page with a heavy heart.

_Victims Added to Death Toll!_

_At six thirty-three last night, the Death Toll for the wizarding world increased. A small village in Carlisle was attacked by Death Eaters and many were lost. A total of fourteen people died, nine being small children. The youngest of these victims had been a two year old boy named Sam Wendel._

Harry shoved the paper away. He didn't want to know about the other victims, the other children. There were constant attacks. Every day the _Daily Prophet_ held a new story about more attacks and more dead people.

Harry sighed wearily.

When would it end?

* * *

><p>The days blended into weeks and January passed, bringing with it Severus' birthday. Harry knew the man never celebrated his birthday thanks to Tobias Snape but Harry didn't care. He had spent the day with the man. They played chess, talked, and just enjoyed being with each other. Harry also presented the cake he had made specifically for his friend and they had devoured a quarter of it that night. He also gave Severus his present: the first translated journal of Salazar Slytherin.<p>

He had, like with the Basilisk ingredients, lied about where he got the journal but he was waiting until the summer to show the man the Chamber.

February passed much like January except with less harsh weather. The cold had decreased somewhat at the school. Despite over a month having passed, many were still obsessed with the friendship between Harry and Severus.

Since it had gotten out that the two were friends, they had been slightly more open in public but not much. Neither liked the attention. Severus was a little less harsh on Harry in Potions and occasionally they could be found talking or walking together in the corridors.

* * *

><p>It was near the end of the month and Harry was leaving Severus' rooms after another round of defense training. They had been working on Harry's wandless magic in the end after their regular dueling session. Harry knew he was getting better at wandless magic but it was still draining on him. It took a lot of magic and energy to do any spell wandless.<p>

He was about to go up the stairs to leave the dungeons when he heard muffled sounds coming from down the corridor away from Severus' rooms and the Slytherin common room. He frowned and looked down the hallway but found it empty. He turned back to the stairs but stopped when he heard the sounds again.

Harry pulled his wand and dropped his bag by the stairs. He slowly and quietly walked down the corridor. The sounds grew louder and clearer the closer he got to the turn in the hall. He could hear people yelling and heard what sounded strangely like whimpers and small yelps. Harry pushed his back against the wall and slid towards the corner. Gripping his wand tightly, he peeked around the corner and barely suppressed his gasp.

There, a little ways down the corridor, were three students. However, one of them was curled up on the floor trying to protect himself from the kicks and punches the others were bestowing upon him. The two attackers were definitely older than their victim and Harry assumed they were in sixth or seventh year. Harry looked at the boy on the floor and concealed another gasp.

It was the second year Slytherin he had met at Christmas!

It was Caleb Manden!

Now, part of Harry's mind knew he should go back down the corridor and get Severus. However, the other part of his mind, the Gryffindor part that generally controlled his body, already had Harry running towards the students and yelling at them.

"Leave him alone!" Harry yelled.

"Get lost, Potter. It's because of you Manden's in this position," one of the older students said and Harry recognized them to be sixth year Slytherins.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Harry asked, stepping between the sixth years and Caleb.

"Well, he's been saying how he's your friend, hasn't he? Also saying that we should all support this new _friendship_ between you and Snape. Manden's nothing but a traitor, that's what he is," the other Slytherin said and Harry recognized him to be Jacob Fields.

"Leave him alone. He's in your own house. Who cares who he's friends with? And, seriously, it has been nearly two months now since everyone found out about me and Professor Snape. Let it go already," Harry said.

"This school is filled with traitors. Manden's no Slytherin and neither is Snape," Fields said.

"They're more Slytherin than you two will ever be," Harry said stiffly. He pointed his wand at them and knelt down to look at Caleb who was still curled up on the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Caleb looked up at him and Harry saw he had a large gash on his forehead that had blood pouring from it. He also had a black eye, a split lip, a bloody nose that was probably broken, and a cut cheek. "I'm okay," Caleb said quietly.

"I'll get you to the hospital wing, just hang on," Harry told him and he nodded. Harry stood back up. "I can't believe you would do this. He's twelve years old!"

"Maybe you're right, Potter," Fields said and Harry frowned. "It'd be much more fulfilling to do it to you. _Stupefy_!"

Harry threw himself to the floor as the red light flew over his head. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Confundo_!"

Harry waved his wand and sent a silent _Reducto_ at Fields but it was blocked. He knew Fields was a good duellist and also knew he wouldn't last as long because of just coming from his Defence training. However, he didn't take it into consideration when he erected a wandless and wordless shield around Caleb to protect him from the flying spells. Almost immediately he could feel the shield taking his energy but he didn't care and he kept fighting, flinging spells at the Slytherins before him.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled and it managed to hit the other Slytherin who fell unconscious to the floor.

"I'll get you for that, Potter!" Fields cried and sent a Cutting Hex which hit Harry's shoulder.

Harry hissed in pain but retaliated with a silent _Petrificus Totalus_. He smiled slightly when it hit Fields but his victory was short lived as his vision began blacking out and he fell to the floor with the Slytherins, unconscious.

**A/N: As I said at the beginning, this is the beginning of all the events that will be happening. It is time for this story to get extremely busy and action-filled. :P Don't forget to review. :]**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey. So, I know I was slow at getting this chapter up but that's because I was slow at writing it. I was having such issues with it that I actually stopped trying to write it for a couple days and then went back to it to give myself a break. I'm guessing I'm having issues writing it because I've been writing this story for about 4 or 5 months straight without any breaks from it. It's all just been this story. So, yeah, I took a break from it for a couple days and wrote a different story. Hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to review. :]**

"Mr. Manden, pleased to see you have awoken finally," Severus said as he looked up from where he was examining Harry. Caleb Manden was in the bed next to Harry's in the hospital wing, where both boys had been for two days now.

"Hi, Professor," Caleb said and looked at Harry who was still unconscious on the bed.

"What happened? Is he okay?" he asked.

"When he duelled Mr. Fields and Mr. Reed, he used wandless magic to create a shield around you to prevent you from getting hit with any spells. However, wandless magic is draining when not perfected. He had just left my rooms after a training session in which we practiced his wandless magic, so his magic levels were lower than usual. When he erected the shield, he used more of his magic and it drained his magic levels. He has fallen into a magically induced coma in order to replenish his magic," Severus explained and Caleb nodded.

"So, he'll be okay?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, he should wake up sometime today. However, he may have a headache. He hit his head when he fell." Severus nodded.

"Good," Caleb said.

"Mr. Manden, now that you are awake, perhaps you can shed some light on what happened that night," Severus said, standing beside the boy's bed.

"Fields and Reed were beating me up because I had said that Harry was my friend and that there's nothing wrong with you and Harry being friends. They said I was a traitor and I wasn't a Slytherin and they started hitting me. Harry came down the corridor and told them to leave me alone. They started yelling at each other and then sending spells. He stunned Reed and used the Body-Bind on Fields but then he collapsed too and I couldn't wake him up," Caleb explained the events.

"Thank you, Mr. Manden. Mr. Fields and Mr. Reed have been given three months detention and will not be allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year. They should not bother you but if they do, I want you to tell me," Severus said and Caleb nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Rest for a couple more hours and Madam Pomfrey will examine you. You should be released before dinner," Severus said.

"Yes, sir," Caleb said and settled back down in the bed to try and sleep again.

Severus waited until Caleb was asleep before going back to Harry. When he had heard what had happened, he had been worried and furious. Harry should've known not to use his wandless magic. Severus shook his head. He and Harry were _definitely _going to have some words when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned quietly as he drifted, unwillingly, back into consciousness. He felt exhausted, as if he hadn't slept for days. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay asleep. However, his body was not listening to his wishes and he was soon looking up at the stone ceiling of the hospital wing. He groaned again when he realized he was in the infirmary once again.<p>

Everyone was right. He really _was_ accident prone and attracted trouble.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," a familiar deep voice said and Harry groaned for a third time.

He knew that tone.

He was in trouble.

Great.

Harry turned his head to look to his left and found himself looking into the gleaming black eyes of Severus Snape. He did not look pleased.

"Hi," Harry said weakly.

He wasn't completely sure what had happened to cause him to end up in the hospital wing. He remembered coming across a couple kids beating on another student…

"Caleb!" he said loudly. "Caleb. Is Caleb okay?" he asked.

"Mr. Manden is perfectly fine, Mr. Potter, something you are not," Severus said and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "He was released a couple hours ago."

"Good. What about the two students that were hurting him?" Harry asked.

"Detention for three months and they cannot go to Hogsmeade," Severus said and Harry nodded. "Now, are you in pain at all?"

"No, I just feel tired, like I haven't slept in days." Harry shook his head.

"That's because, instead of your energy making you feel awake and refreshed, it has been replenishing your magic," Severus said. "Now, I feel compelled to ask. Why in Merlin's name did you use wandless magic?" he asked calmly but Harry could hear the barely concealed anger and worry in the man's voice.

"I didn't mean to. Well, I wasn't even really aware I was doing it. I just wanted to protect Caleb," Harry said.

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place!" Severus said loudly and Harry jumped. "When you realized what was happening, you should've come and got me!"

"I was going to, I swear. Part of me knew I should but the Gryffindor part of me, the part that usually controls me more, kind of won over the other part and I tried to help," Harry told him.

"I don't care what part you listened to! You diminished your magic so much using that shield that you nearly went into a coma!" Severus said and Harry dropped his eyes.

"M'sorry," Harry muttered.

Severus shook his head. "You bloody well better be, Mr. Potter. Due to your actions, we will not be doing any wandless magic for a week and we will be doing an extra day of Occlumency," he said.

"But, Professor!" Harry protested.

"Not a word, Mr. Potter. You're lucky I'm not making you clean the entire dungeons without magic," Severus said and Harry glared at him. "Don't give me that look. This is your fault. You should've known better."

"Yes, sir," Harry said quietly, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Harry." Severus sighed and looked around the hospital wing to make sure they were alone before pulling up a chair to sit beside Harry's bed. "I don't think you understand how dangerous what you did was."

"Severus, you've told me about magic draining and I _do_ get that it's dangerous. I also know that what I did was dangerous. Just because I always do dangerous things, doesn't mean I don't know they're dangerous." Harry chuckled while Severus rolled his eyes. "I honestly didn't mean to do anything like that. All I could think about, though, was protecting Caleb. He doesn't really have anyone to help him when he needs it. He doesn't seem to have many friends in Slytherin, or at all, really."

"Yes, I have noticed that as well." Severus nodded.

"Exactly. I want to help him. I like him," Harry said.

"I know you do, Harry. You're a Gryffindor," Severus said and Harry grinned. "You have to be careful though. I realize we're in war and, whether people are careful or not, we can always be harmed or harm ourselves. However, this was simply a case of school bullying. You must be careful about what you do and always be aware of what you are doing."

"I know," Harry said.

"I don't think you do," Severus said.

"Seriously, I do, Severus. You've lectured me about it a lot in our lessons. I'm dense sometimes but I know when you want me to listen to you," Harry told him.

"I always want you to listen to me, brat," Severus said and Harry chuckled.

"I said I know when you want me to listen to you, not when I actually do," Harry said and Severus rolled his eyes.

"You're a brat, Potter," Severus said and Harry grinned at the man. "I'll do some scans. You should be able to leave and go to dinner," he added and got to his feet, taking out his wand. He waved it over his young friend and muttered some Latin incantations. Lights appeared after each incantation and after a few seconds, Severus put his wand away.

"So?" Harry prompted.

"You're fine, Mr. Potter. Be glad it is the weekend and you can rest. Go to bed early tonight and rest up. You should feel less tired in the morning," Severus told him and Harry nodded.

"What about lessons?" Harry asked.

"Cancelled for tonight, Harry. You need to rest," Severus said.

"But—"

"No, Harry. We are not doing any lessons tonight. You have to rest," Severus said sternly. Harry sighed and nodded. "Go get some dinner, Harry."

"Yes, sir," Harry said and climbed out of the bed. He took his shoes from Severus and proceeded to put them on. "I'll see you later, Professor," he said and headed for the doors of the infirmary.

"Have a good night, Harry," Severus said.

Harry was about to leave the hospital wing, but he stopped and turned back around.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I _am_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt myself like that," Harry said and Severus sighed, looking at him.

"I know, Harry. I'm not angry. You just had me worried," Severus said and Harry looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Why, Professor Snape, I didn't know you could be so human," Harry said teasingly.

"Get out of here, you brat," Severus said and Harry laughed. He mock saluted the older man and ran from the hospital wing. Severus shook his head as he watched the doors close.

_Why I indulge him and put up with him is beyond me_, he thought though not with malice.

* * *

><p>"Night, Harry," Ron said as he drew the curtains around his four poster bed. Harry and Ron had finally begun talking again though it was still tentative. Harry knew Ron absolutely detested the idea of Harry being friends with Severus Snape.<p>

"Night, Ron," Harry said from where he was laying on his stomach on his own bed. He had a book open in front of him though he was the only one who could read it if anyone else tried. It was Salazar Slytherin's journal. He had read quite a bit of it already. The school had already been created. Harry was reading it to try and find out about any personal possessions of the other Founders. The goblet that clearly belonged to Helga Hufflepuff hadn't been mentioned again though he hoped it would be.

He continued reading and listened as his dorm mates dropped off to sleep. He read as Salazar talked about his teachings and the students and the other Founders but so far nothing had been said about personal items or Horcruxes or anything even remotely related to what Harry wanted.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes and was desperate for sleep but he didn't want to stop reading. He was desperate. He needed to know about the Founder's personal possessions. They could possibly be Horcruxes and until Harry watched the other memories or did some major research, he would have no other leads.

He wished he had others to talk to about everything. He and Severus talked about it but they were only able to at night in the couple hours Harry spent in his quarters for lessons.

He'd talk to Ron and Hermione but the three of them had hardly talked all year ever since Ron and Hermione had begun dating. Neither of them knew anything about the memories or the new revelations about Voldemort or anything as they rarely spoke to Harry anymore. Harry had taken to hanging out with either Draco or Neville and Luna. He sighed as he thought about Ron and Hermione. He missed being with them but he wouldn't begrudge them their happiness. They were in the middle of a war. Happiness was futile.

Harry sighed and read a few more entries in the diary before slamming it shut in irritation when nothing relevant was mentioned. He pushed it away and buried his face in his arms.

That was it.

He had no more leads.

He had no more ideas.

He snorted quietly to himself. It wasn't like it mattered if he found another Horcrux or not. He still had no idea how to destroy the Horcruxes so, even if he found another, he couldn't destroy it.

Harry groaned. He was so sick of it all.

The puzzles.

The riddles.

Voldemort.

The war.

Everything.

He was tired of fighting. Sometimes he seriously considered giving up but then he snapped back to his senses. However, was the idea of letting the rest of the wizarding world fight the war really _that_ ludicrous? He was only sixteen years old, yet the world had put their faith in _him_ to destroy Voldemort. Why did he have to do it? Why couldn't they? Because of some bloody prophecy told by a woman who had only made _one_ other correct prophecy in her whole life? Was the world truly so desperate that they'd leave a war to a teenager instead of fight themselves?

Harry sighed. He knew that answer.

Yes, they _were_ that desperate. They had already been through one war, back in Harry's parents' time. Now they were in the midst of another war and, this time, it was worse. They had spent years fighting the last war, eleven years to be exact. Of course they didn't want to fight again.

Fear.

War.

Desperation.

They all led people to not think clearly and try to find a way to avoid it, even if it means placing a sixteen year old in the middle to fight for you.

Harry held handfuls of his messy black hair in agitation. He wanted it all to end, to be over.

* * *

><p>Harry yawned as he sat between Draco and Luna at the Gryffindor table the next morning at breakfast. As he filled his plate, he looked at the people surrounding him. Draco and Luna were the only ones who were from different houses and sat at the Gryffindor table.<p>

For Draco it was because he was a traitor to the Slytherins, even if those remaining weren't Death Eater prodigies. Once he and Draco had become good friends, Draco began to sit with the Gryffindors.

Luna sat with them because she was a good friend to many of the Gryffindors. It was also because she couldn't care less about the house rivalries. If she wanted to sit with her Gryffindor friends, she would.

_It's still going to be a long time, if ever, before the rivalries calm down or disappear, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin_, Harry thought as he picked up some bacon.

He was pulled from his musings when he was elbowed in the ribs. He looked at Draco. "What?"

"There's been another attack," Draco said, unfolding the _Daily Prophet_. Harry's head snapped up and he looked for Severus. The man was there but was pale than usual and he was glaring harder than normal. Harry felt for those who had Potions that day.

Harry turned back to Draco who held out the _Prophet_. They sat closer and began reading the article together. It had happened somewhere on the west coast of Wales and the entire town was slaughtered except for a few who had managed to hide. There was a little girl, nine years old, who lost her entire family; mother, father, brothers, and baby sister. Their house had been set on fire but her magic saved her. She had hidden in a wardrobe and when it began burning, her magic kept her from being harmed.

"It's terrible," Hermione said and Harry tore his eyes from the picture of the little girl being comforted by a neighbour.

"They brought Greyback and a few from his pack," Draco said.

"Last night was the full moon," Harry said and Draco nodded. Harry looked at the article again. "No one was turned."

"Their goal was to kill this time, not turn," Draco said and Harry silently agreed.

"The attacks are so random," Ron said.

"It's strange that they're so random. For being deranged psychopaths, there's usually some connection between the attacks," Draco said and Harry spotted the glare Ron sent the Slytherin. He knew a fight was coming and there was nothing he could do without making it worse.

"You _would_ know all about that, wouldn't you?" Ron said and Harry groaned when he saw Draco's eyes flash. Hermione was watching the two boys, clearly trying to figure out how to stop the oncoming fight but, like Harry, knew there was nothing to be done.

"Yes, I do, unfortunately. You pick up on things when you come from a family like mine," Draco said stiffly.

"A family of Death Eaters? Yeah, I suppose it'd be hard to ignore," Ron said and Harry looked at him pleadingly, but the red head missed it.

"Implying something, Weasley?" Draco said with a calmness and steadiness that Harry knew he wasn't feeling.

"No, nothing, Death Eater." Ron shrugged and Harry groaned again, burying his face in his hands as he propped his elbows up on the table.

"I always knew you thought I followed Voldemort," Draco said.

"You've made it difficult to entertain any other possibilities," Ron said. Harry removed his hands when he realized the noise level in the Great Hall had dropped considerably. He looked around and noticed almost everyone was staring at Ron and Draco.

"Have I? I thought I've been pretty clear about it, what with what happened in June, getting kicked out of Slytherin, and having not given Harry to Voldemort," Draco said and Harry could tell Ron was getting exceedingly angry.

"I never said you were a good Death Eater, just that you were one," Ron said casually.

"So because my father is a Death Eater, it must mean I'm one too?" Draco said and Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione. This _was not_ going to end well.

"Yeah, that's about right." Ron nodded.

"That makes me assume you've never heard that the actions of the father do not tell who the son is," Draco said and Harry closed his eyes in resignation.

"Of course I know that. Snape condemned Harry because of Harry's father," Ron said, irritated.

"And you hated Professor Snape for doing that, right?" Draco said and Harry shook his head. You saw it happening but there was nothing you could do.

"Of course! Harry's not his father." Ron nodded.

"So, you hated Professor Snape for doing it to Harry and yet, you're doing the same thing to me now. Can you say hypocrite, Weasley?" Draco sneered and Ron's face turned red in anger.

"I really don't think you can say much, Malfoy! It doesn't matter! All Slytherins are the same, we all know it. You're all backstabbing, evil bastards. Since that's cleared up, you can go on back to your snake pit now, ferret," Ron said, waving a hand at Draco in a motion to shoo him away.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but Harry slapped a hand over his mouth. "Both of you stop it. Now. I know you're not friends and never will be, I accept that. Just stop fighting every time you see each other. Ron, you have got to drop your prejudices and grudges against the Slytherins. They are not the only evil ones in this world, a world that is not split up into good people and Death Eaters," Harry said, remembering the words Sirius had said to him the last time he saw him. "Look around and pay attention to those who are missing from _each house_. They've been missing since we came back after holidays because they are all the new Death Eaters. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are missing, Ron. _Gryffindors_ are missing. It's not only the Slytherins who have joined Voldemort over the past couple years. You need to get over yourself. This war is not going to end anytime soon and it's going to get worse the longer it goes on. The only way we can get through this bloody war and win is if we all work together and fight side by side."

Ron didn't speak and had lowered his eyes to his plate which he poked at with his fork. Harry removed his hand from Draco's mouth once he was assured the blonde wouldn't say anything scathing to Ron. Harry looked at Hermione who nodded slightly and he nodded back.

"I'll see you guys later. I have some homework I need to finish up before class," Harry said and stood up. "Come on, Draco. You can help me," he added and the Slytherin immediately rose and followed him from the Great Hall.

**A/N: I don't really know where the argument between Draco and Ron came from but I guess it kind of works, especially with Harry's speech at the end here. I think I needed Harry to really try and drill it into Ron's head that they're in the middle of a terrible war and he needed to stop condemning the Slytherins, especially Draco and Severus since they are on the Light side. I dunno. It just kind of flowed into an argument and Harry's speech while I was writing. :P Hope this chapter was okay. Don't forget to leave me a review. Thank you so much. :]**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey, people. I've got new plans in my head and, as you'll find out, it involves the Deathly Hallows. :P Also, as I'm sure you'll all be pleased to hear, the attraction between Harry and Severus is going to start appearing soon. :P So, keep reading and don't forget to leave me reviews. :]**

"What was that about?" Draco asked as they walked through the corridors, clearly heading for the library.

"What do you mean? It's time for Ron to realize we're at war and he needs to fight side by side with people on our side, no matter who they are." Harry shrugged.

"I get that but I don't get the homework part. You're done all your homework," Draco said.

"It's called a lie, Draco, I'm sure you've heard of it," Harry said and Draco glared at him.

"Watch it, Gryffindor," Draco said.

"I'm so scared," Harry said and they chuckled.

"So, what are we doing?" Draco wondered.

"I need you to help me find a book," Harry said.

"Great. Just what I want to do with my time. Look for a book with Pince hanging over my shoulder," Draco said sarcastically and Harry rolled his eyes.

"She won't be hanging over our shoulders, Draco," Harry said as he opened his bag and pulled out the familiar Invisibility Cloak.

"Why do we have to use the Invisibility Cloak?" Draco asked.

"Because the book we're looking for is in the Restricted Section," Harry said and grabbed Draco's upper arm, pulling him close. He threw the Cloak over them and they slowly walked into the library.

"What book is it and why do you need it so bad?" Draco whispered as they passed Madam Pince.

"It's the book I told you about, where Ron, Hermione, and I found out about Horcruxes. I need it because I still don't know how to destroy the bloody things and I bet that book will tell me," Harry explained quietly as they turned to the left and headed for where Harry knew the doors to the Restricted Section to be.

"I thought you were trying to figure out what the Horcruxes were?" Draco said.

"I was until I realized that I have absolutely no idea where to even begin with that. I've been reading Slytherin's journal trying to find any mention of personal possessions to the other Founders but there's been nothing. There was only a brief mention of a goblet of Hufflepuff's. I figured it's about time I learn how to destroy the things," Harry told him and they stopped outside the Restricted Section. Looking around, Harry slid the lock to the right and they slowly and quietly pushed the doors open, slipping through when the crack was large enough.

"A goblet?" Draco repeated.

"Yeah. Apparently it was really special to her or whatever. It was only mentioned once though. So, it could be a Horcrux or it might not. I need to watch more of those memories but I can't." Harry nodded.

"Memories?" Draco frowned and Harry cursed silently. He had forgotten that Draco didn't know about the memories Dumbledore had given him.

"I'll tell you later, Draco. Not now. So, with the goblet, you sounded like you knew what I was talking about," Harry said as they wandered to the very back of the Restricted Section.

"I might. I'll get back to you on it," Draco said and Harry nodded.

"Okay, it should be around here," Harry said, removing the Cloak.

"What's the title of it?" Draco asked.

"You won't be able to read it. It'll just be a bunch of symbols to you. It's a green cover with a symbol on the spine. It looks like an eye kind of. A triangle with a circle in it and a line down the middle," Harry told him and he nodded.

They began to slowly peruse the shelves, looking for the book. They quietly talked the whole time, discussing the Horcruxes and the possible ways of destroying them.

"Harry, I think I found it," Draco said about ten minutes later and Harry ran over to him. Draco pointed to a green book and Harry smiled.

"Yes, this is it," Harry said and pulled the book from the shelf.

"That symbol," Draco said, pointing to the symbol on the spine that Harry had described. "It looks really familiar."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head. "It's a wizarding fairytale. A story parents read to their kids before bedtime and whatnot."

"What's this story? What does it have to do with this symbol?" Harry frowned, staring at the small symbol.

"We'll talk to Severus. I don't know if he knows about the symbol part, but he knows the story," Draco said.

"We can go tonight. We're just doing research tonight anyways since I have Quidditch practice," Harry said.

"Against Hufflepuff, isn't it?" Draco asked as Harry put the book in his bag and threw the Cloak over them again.

"Yep. If we win, which we will, we're in the Final since we won against Ravenclaw at the last match." Harry nodded.

"We just have to go against Ravenclaw and then we go to the Final as well," Draco said and Harry chuckled.

"Convinced you're going to win, are you?" Harry said.

"Of course we're going to win. It's Ravenclaw. They're good but not that good," Draco said and they laughed.

Invisible and silent, Harry and Draco left the library and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak once they were back in the corridor.

"Come on. We have to get to Transfiguration," Harry said and they took off for the fourth floor.

* * *

><p>"Draco, what's with the book?" Harry asked as they slowly made their way down to the dungeons.<p>

"What? You can bring your book but I can't bring mine? Fine then," Draco said arrogantly and began to turn back down the corridor.

Harry laughed and grabbed his arm. "No, you prat. What book is it?"

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_," Draco said simply. He looked at Harry when the Gryffindor didn't answer. "Surely you've heard of it?"

"Raised as a Muggle, Draco," Harry said pointedly.

"I always forget about that," Draco said.

"Compliment?"

"Could be."

"I'll take it."

"Have at it, Gryffindor."

Harry chuckled. "So what's important about this book?"

"It has that fairytale that I told you about this morning in it. I don't know if Severus has the book or not," Draco told him.

"I wouldn't doubt it. That man owns every bloody book in existence," Harry said and Draco grinned. They stopped outside Salazar's portrait.

"Hey, Salazar," Harry greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Harry rolled his eyes. "Hello, Draco."

Harry gaped. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I believe Severus is expecting you, Mr. Potter," Salazar swung open and Harry scowled.

"It's Harry!" Harry called as he walked into the rooms.

"Have a good night, Mr. Potter, Draco," Salazar said and Harry shook his head while Draco laughed.

"He does it because he knows it annoys you," Draco said as they walked over to the sofa in Severus' sitting area.

"Obviously," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Harry?" They heard Severus call from the library.

"Yeah, it's me," Harry called back. "Draco's here too."

Harry and Draco looked up when they heard the library door open. Severus leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "And why, pray tell, is Draco here during the hours we are to work?"

"He's here to help," Harry said simply and Severus' eyebrow rose higher. "I can't find anything on what the other Horcruxes might be so I've decided to research how to destroy them instead until I get another lead."

"What does this have to do with Draco?" Severus asked as he moved over to the lounge chair and sat down.

"We went to the library to find that book I told you about, the one written by Salazar Slytherin where I found out about Horcruxes. Draco helped me find it and he noticed the symbol on the spine. He said he recognized it and that it had something to do with a fairytale that's in that book," Harry explained and pointed to the book that Draco held.

"Which fairytale?" Severus asked.

"'The Tale of the Three Brothers'," Draco said and Severus nodded.

"I know the story but I am unsure of a symbol related to it," Severus said.

"That's fine. I know the legends behind the story and symbol," Draco said and Severus nodded again.

"Is anyone going to actually tell me this story or legend or whatever it is?" Harry interrupted and both Slytherins glowered at him. He raised his hands in defense.

"Now, first and foremost, remember that this story is just that; a story. It has been a fairytale told by parents to children for centuries," Severus said and Harry nodded in understanding. "The story is, obviously, about three brothers that are travelling. They come to a river but, unlike others who have come to this river, the brothers are magical and so, they just conjure a bridge. As they are passing over it, Death appears—"

"Death?" Harry said in disbelief. "As in, a physical form of death?"

"Yes, Harry, Death really appeared to the three brothers," Draco said.

"But death is not a physical being. It's an _apparition_ if anything but even then, that's acting like death is something you can really see," Harry said, frowning deeply.

"Remember, it is a story, Harry," Severus said and Harry nodded as he remembered that fact.

"Anyways." Draco picked up the story. "Death said he would give the brothers any gift they wanted as a reward for being able to deceive him, as people always drowned in the river."

"The oldest brother asked for a wand," Severus continued. "A wand that was more powerful than any other and that would always win duels for him. Death created this wand out of a branch from an elder tree on the bank of the river."

"The second brother asked for the power to recall those from Death. Death gave him a stone and told him it could bring people back from the dead," Draco said.

"The third brother, the youngest and also the wisest, did not trust Death. He asked for something that would allow him to leave without being followed. So Death handed him his own Cloak of Invisibility," Severus said and Harry gulped, one thought going through his head.

_I have an Invisibility Cloak, something that's apparently extremely rare_.

"The brothers continued on their way with their gifts and eventually parted," Severus said, bringing Harry's attention back. "The oldest came to a village after a week or so and he sought out a wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with his new wand, the Elder Wand, he won the duel. He left his enemy dead on the floor and proceeded to an inn. Here he bragged about the wand he possessed; the wand, he said, he had snatched from Death and how it made him invincible."

"That night, another wizard crept up to the brother, who was drunk, and took the wand. He then slit the brother's throat for good measure. So Death took the first brother for his own," Draco said. Harry gasped quietly but said nothing.

"The second brother went to his own home where he lived alone. He took out the stone Death had given him and turned it thrice in his hand. The figure of the girl he had hoped to marry before she unfortunately died appeared before him," Severus said. "However, she was silent and cold, as though separated from him by a veil. She had, indeed, returned to the mortal world but she didn't belong there so she suffered."

"Eventually, the second brother was driven mad with hopeless longing and killed himself so he could really be with her," Draco said. "And so, Death took the second brother as well."

"Death searched for the third brother for years but he couldn't find him. When the third brother reached a great age, he finally removed the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him willingly, gladly, and, as equals, they departed this life," Severus finished the story.

"_That's_ a fairytale?" Harry said, his eyes wide. "Wizards are insane. That's a freakin' horror story, not a fairytale."

Severus chuckled. "It's not supposed to be like the Muggle fairytales. The wizarding world has always stuck closer to reality with their stories, closer to real life lessons that can be learned."

"Why? What are Muggle fairytales like?" Draco wondered.

"They're all about princesses and princes and the princess falling in love with a prince and living happily ever after," Harry said and Draco snorted. "So, what's important about this story?" he asked.

"Well, it's said that this story isn't just a story," Draco began.

"But, you said—" Harry looked at Severus.

"I know what he said, Harry, but he doesn't completely know this part," Draco said and Harry looked at him again. "It's believed by some that this story is based on real events. It's believed that the three brothers were real."

"Who were they then if they were real?" Harry asked.

"No one's ever figured that part out. Not that I've ever heard anyways," Draco said, shrugging slightly.

"All right, so this story could, possibly, be real. Loads of stories are based off real events. What then if it is?" Harry asked.

"Those gifts from Death," Draco said and Harry blinked.

"You mean they exist?" Harry said with a touch of skepticism in his voice. "Seriously?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" Draco said. "You own an Invisibility Cloak."

"Yeah, but I highly doubt it was once Death's Invisibility Cloak," Harry said with a little snort. "Okay, say the gifts are real. What about them?"

"They are sometimes referred to as the Deathly Hallows and that is where that symbol comes in," Draco said, pointing at the spine of the book Harry held. Harry looked at the small symbol again: a triangle with a circle inside and a line down the middle. It didn't look like anything spectacular.

"Okay?" Harry said, confused.

"Here, I'll do this. Is makes it a bit easier to catch onto," Draco said and pulled some parchment onto his lap and grabbed a quill. He drew a triangle. "The Cloak of Invisibility." He drew a circle inside the triangle. "The Resurrection Stone." He drew a line straight down the middle. "The Elder Wand."

Harry looked at the newly drawn symbol. "So, this symbol is…what? The sign of the Deathly Hallows?"

"That's exactly what it is." Draco nodded.

"So, besides the literal objects, what _are_ the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked.

"It's said, that whoever possess the Deathly Hallows is the Master of Death," Draco said.

Harry gaped. "Master of Death? Honestly? You mean, like, immortal? Unable to die?"

"Well, no one knows for sure what it means. As I've said, this is all rumour. However, no, it doesn't mean the person is immortal. It means that the person can control Death, the person can call Death to them and order him," Draco told him.

"This is insane," Harry shook his head. "I have to go for a walk. I need to think about this. I'll be back in a bit," he said and left the quarters, leaving all his stuff behind.

"Shouldn't one of us go after him?" Draco asked, watching as the door shut.

"He'll be fine, Draco. It's a lot to take in, all that you told him," Severus said.

"Do you believe it?" Draco asked.

"I think it could be a possibility, yes," Severus nodded. "However, I am unsure about these objects and this 'Master of Death'."

Draco nodded. "That seems to be what gets most people."

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he wandered around the corridors aimlessly. He had no idea what to think. Was the story of the three brothers real? Were the Deathly Hallows real? What about the whole 'Master of Death' thing? He ran a hand through his hair and turned a corner, coming to an abrupt halt when he found himself face to face with a familiar girl.<p>

"Oh, hello, Harry," Luna greeted in her soft, dreamy voice.

"Hi, Luna." Harry smiled at her.

"You appear to be deep in thought," Luna said and Harry laughed silently at the girl's bluntness.

"Yeah, I've got a lot to think about." Harry nodded.

"Perhaps if you talked about it. I've found that saying things out loud and discussing them, even with yourself, can help things make more sense and make a solution clearer," Luna said and Harry looked at her. So many people thought she was strange and, sometimes, the things she believed in _were_ a little eccentric but, Harry found she always knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

"Yeah, maybe I'll try that," Harry said.

"Would you like me to stay?" Luna asked and Harry smiled at her again.

"Would you mind?" Harry asked, thinking perhaps her odd perception of things might help.

"Not at all," Luna said and proceeded to sit on the floor underneath a window. Harry grinned and sat on the opposite side of the hallway, facing her. "So, what is going on in your head, Harry?"

"I'm confused. I just learned this story, 'The Tale of the Three Brothers', and I've heard the rumours behind it. I don't know what to believe," Harry said.

"The rumours? Oh, you mean about it being true?" Luna said and Harry nodded. "Well, I can tell you that it most definitely is true."

"It is?" Harry frowned. "I thought it had never been proven true?"

"It hasn't," Luna said. "However, if you put the facts together, you'll find it is quite a realistic story."

"So, what are these facts?" Harry wondered.

"The three brothers are said to have been real. Here, I've got a picture of the Resurrection Stone with me," Luna said and dug around in her bag before handing Harry a folded picture. He unfolded it and looked at it. It was a simple black stone in the general shape of a diamond. "Do you see that symbol on the stone?"

Harry looked closely. The stone looked strangely familiar. Then he saw the symbol. "It's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows."

Luna nodded. "Yes, exactly. Do you not recognize this stone, Harry, as anything other than the Resurrection Stone?"

"It looks familiar but I can't place it," Harry said.

"I'll help you. The brothers that are in this story are said to have been Cadmus, Antioch, and Ignotus—"

"Peverell," Harry finished breathlessly. "The Peverell brothers. They're the brothers from the story? That's how I recognize this stone. It's the ring. The Peverell ring."

Luna smiled. "Exactly. So, if the Resurrection Stone exists, don't you think the others must as well?"

"The Cloak of Invisibility," Harry breathed.

"I believe you own one, don't you, Harry?" Luna said and Harry nodded. "It's said that the Cloak from the story is impervious to magic. It gives the wearer complete invisibility, no matter what spells are cast at it. It continually gives constant and impenetrable concealment."

Harry swallowed thickly. The description sounded scarily familiar.

"It fits, doesn't it?" Luna said and, had it been anyone else, Harry would've thought he could hear humour in the words.

"Freakishly well." Harry nodded. "What about the Elder Wand then?"

"You believe they exist then?" Luna asked.

"I'm really beginning to," Harry said.

"Well, no one's quite sure what has become of the Elder Wand. There've been many great wands over the centuries even if none have compared to that of the Elder Wand," Luna told him.

"So, the wand could be gone?" Harry said.

"Well, I suppose but I don't think it is. I believe it is closer than we all think, hidden in plain sight," Luna said.

"Like everything else in this world," Harry muttered and Luna gave a small, soft laugh.

"Yes, quite like that," she said. "Anymore questions, Harry?"

"One," Harry said and she nodded. "What about the whole 'Master of Death' thing?"

"Well, whoever has all of the Hallows is the Master of Death. It is not how it sounds. You don't control Death. Well, you do but only if you choose to. Some believe you can befriend Death and, even without the Hallows, he can appear to you if you manage to befriend him. Even if you befriend him, you sometimes have to order him to do or not to do something but he is, essentially, a friend. That is truly all being the Master of Death means," Luna explained and Harry allowed the information to process in his mind. Finally he looked at the young Ravenclaw girl and smiled.

"Thanks, Luna. This helped a lot," he said and she smiled back.

"I'm glad to have helped, Harry. Help is needed these days. It's just up to people to seek it and accept it," Luna said and Harry, once again, wondered if she had Seer blood. She was always saying something philosophical like that.

He smiled and shook his head again. "I have to go, Luna. Thanks again for the help," he hugged her.

"It was my pleasure, Harry." She smiled and began humming as she walked away. Harry watched her go before turning and heading the opposite to direction to return to the dungeons.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. I know it had a lot of information, information I'm sure you all know. If you've read the 7th book recently or remember it from the last time you read it or seen the movie(s), you'll know all of this. :P It's necessary, however, and this chapter has direction which, in turn, is giving the story direction once again. :P Anyways, don't forget to leave me a review, please. :] **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: More action in this chapter. No, not romantic action. Lol. Any attraction will be starting within the next couple chapters, so I'm sure you're all excited about that. :P So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. :]**

Draco and Severus were still sitting in the same places when Harry returned but their conversation had changed.

"Better?" Draco asked when Harry sat next to him again.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"So what do you think?" Severus asked.

"It's real. All of it, it's real," Harry said and the Slytherins stared at him. "Look, I know it's never been proven but hear me out. I ran into Luna and—"

"Luna? Oh, this oughta be good." Draco snorted, sitting back and crossing his arms, looking at Harry in amusement.

"Shut up, Draco. I know she seems strange but she knows what she's talking about," Harry said. "She told me all about this story and the legend behind it and it all fits."

"What are you on about?" Draco frowned.

"The brothers were the Peverell brothers. The oldest, Cadmus, got the Elder Wand. The second, Antioch, got the Resurrection Stone. The youngest, Ignotus, got the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son before he died. It's been passed down through the generations for centuries," Harry told them.

"You think your Invisibility Cloak is the one from the story?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I know it is. Luna told me all about it and it was as though she was describing _my _Cloak." Harry nodded.

"Fine," Draco said. "Let's say, hypothetically, that your Cloak _is_ the Cloak from the story. What about the other two things?"

Harry took the picture Luna had given him out of his pocket and unfolded it. He handed it to Severus. "Look familiar?" he said.

Severus examined the black stone in the picture. "It's the stone on the Peverell ring."

Harry nodded. "It's also the Resurrection Stone."

"He made the Resurrection Stone a Horcrux?" Severus frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't think he knows it's the Resurrection Stone. I'm sure he knows about the Hallows. He would've wanted to know about such powerful objects and he probably heard the legends about the Peverell brothers, people from his own family. I guarantee he knows all of it is true," Harry said.

"Hold on," Draco interrupted. "What's this about a ring and Horcruxes?"

Severus and Harry glanced at each other as if silently asking if they should tell the young Slytherin everything they knew. Finally Harry spoke. "We'll tell you all about it after. Let's get through this first."

Draco nodded.

"All right, so we've got the Cloak and the Stone," Draco said. "What about the Wand?"

"Luna said that no one really knows where the Elder Wand is. Because it's so powerful, people have always wanted it. People have killed for it so it's never stayed within the Peverell family. It's gone through families and generations over the past few hundred years. So, no one's truly known where the real Elder Wand has been for ages. Luna, though, believes it's probably hidden in plain sight," Harry explained when Luna had told him.

"All right. I believe that it's real," Draco said, "but now what? It's not like we have all three of the Hallows."

"We have to find that ring," Harry said, looking at Severus who nodded in agreement.

"Right. While we're on the topic," Draco said with a pointed look at his godfather and honorary brother.

"Very well, Draco. You must let us get through it. No interruptions," Severus told him and he nodded.

Harry and Severus started at the beginning and proceeded to tell Draco everything. They told him about the seven Horcruxes and how Harry was secretly the seventh one. They told him about the known Horcruxes, proceeding to explain the Peverell ring and Slytherin's locket. They explained all about the memories Dumbledore had given Harry and everything they currently knew about Voldemort's past. Harry also told that he would have to die despite Severus' protests.

When they finished, they looked at Draco whose mouth had fallen open and eyes had widened.

It was silent for some time before Draco finally regained the ability to speak.

"Let me see if I understand this," Draco said slowly, clearly trying to sort the information. "Voldemort made seven Horcruxes but he doesn't know there are seven?"

Harry and Severus nodded.

"You're the seventh one?"

They nodded again.

"He can't die until all the Horcruxes are destroyed?"

Again, they nodded.

"You know what a couple of them are but can't find one?"

More nodding.

"Harry has to die?"

More nods though they were tentative.

"Unbelievable," Draco muttered. "There has to be another way! I'm not letting you die! This is mental!"

"For now this is our only option." Harry shrugged as though it didn't matter. Severus frowned disapprovingly at him while Draco gaped, incredulous.

"You act like you don't even care that you have to die!" Draco said, outraged.

"Draco, it's not that I don't care," Harry said. "I've just had time to accept it."

"How can you accept this?" Draco shouted.

"Draco, listen to me," Harry said, sighing.

He glanced at Severus when he noticed the man hadn't spoken since they finished explaining everything to Draco. The man's face, as always, was masked but Harry thought he could see something flicker in the black eyes though he wasn't sure what it was.

"Look, I've known for a long time that I would have to die. I've known I was a Horcrux for about a year and a half, nearly two years now. I've also always known that I would have to be the one to defeat Voldemort, even before I heard the prophecy—"

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Draco interrupted.

Harry looked at Severus. "He doesn't know about the prophecy?"

"No. Lucius never heard the prophecy and Draco had switched sides at that point." Severus shook his head.

Harry sighed again. "All right. Listen closely, Draco," he took a deep breath and began to recite the prophecy from memory. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_."

Silence reigned again.

"I've known this prophecy since last June and it reinforced the idea that I have to be the one to kill him. I knew even before then that I had to and I've known that I probably won't survive. When I found out I'm a Horcrux, I knew I wasn't going to live through this war. I'll end it, but I won't survive it," Harry told his friend who was slumped on the sofa, clearly feeling defeated.

"It's a war, Draco," Severus said. "Casualties happen."

"I know," Draco said, crossing his arms. Had it been anyone else, Harry would've sworn the boy was pouting.

"Let's just change the subject for now," Harry said. "Here, I'll tell you about the Horcruxes."

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned. Hadn't they already told him everything about the Horcruxes?

"We haven't exactly explained all about the Horcruxes we know about," Harry said and grabbed a quill and the parchment Draco had drawn the Deathly Hallows symbol on.

"Okay," Draco said.

"First, was the diary," Harry said, writing down the word 'diary'.

"Diary?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, from second year. Your father slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron with the rest of her books that day in Flourish and Blotts. It held a memory of the sixteen year old Tom Riddle and, through it, he possessed Ginny. I destroyed it down in the Chamber," Harry explained.

"Then there's the locket, which is in my bag," Harry said, nodding his head at his bag sitting on the floor by the sofa and writing 'locket' on the parchment.

"The ring? Whatever ring it is," Draco said.

Harry wrote down 'ring', nodding. "It's the Peverell ring. It's been passed down through the generations and, at one point, it ended up in the possession of the Gaunt family."

"Gaunt family?" Draco frowned, confused.

"Marvolo, Morfin, and Merope Gaunt. Remember the memories we told you about?" Draco nodded. "Voldemort's family. The ring has a black stone with a symbol engraved on it. The symbol is the Peverell family coat of arms. However, it is also, as we've recently discovered, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. The stone in the ring is the Resurrection Stone."

"And it's a Horcrux?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Next is Nagini."

"Nagini is a Horcrux?" Draco asked, astonished.

"Yes, she is. It's why he keeps her close all the time and is so protective of her. It's not just because she's his familiar," Harry said. "Now, we're stuck on two of the Horcruxes," he put two question marks on the parchment. "And last is me."

"So, these two," Draco pointed at the Horcruxes, "you have no idea what they are?"

"Well, we believe they may be personal possessions once owned by the Founders but we do not know for sure as we have been unable to find any such possessions," Severus said.

"Well, how do you destroy the Horcruxes?" Draco asked.

"We don't know. That's why I had to find this book to see if anything is mentioned in it," Harry told him.

"Ah, right," Draco said. "This is insane."

"And, yet, it all fits somehow," Harry said with a grin.

"It's nearly curfew. It's time for you two to get back to your common rooms," Severus told the two boys.

"Okay. Good night, Severus," Draco said as he grabbed his bag and proceeded to leave the Potions master's quarters.

"He took that well," Harry said when Draco was gone.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure he was all but ready to hand himself to Voldemort in place of you."

"All right, he took it all well except that part." Harry shrugged with a grin. He then became serious again. "We have to find that ring, Severus."

"I know." Severus nodded. "I will find us some time to go to Little Hangleton."

"Good. You work on that while I try to find out how to destroy the Horcruxes," Harry said and Severus nodded again. "I'll see you later, Severus."

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

><p>The halls emptied of children and they all returned to their common rooms and went to bed. The torches were lit, helping those on patrol see. However, unlike usual, it was not the teachers on patrol. Instead it was Aurors patrolling the corridors.<p>

"Emmeline," Kingsley said when he saw his partner at the other end of a corridor.

"Hey, Kingsley," Emmeline Vance said.

"Anything?"

"No, all clear."

"I'll tell Jameson that we're going to head out and we'll be back tomorrow," Kingsley said and Emmeline nodded. "Go wait at the front doors. I'll be there shortly."

Emmeline headed away from him down the corridor and turned a corner. Kingsley walked in the opposite direction, turned a couple corners, and headed up a long staircase. He passed two landings and got off at the third one, turning down the narrow corridor and looking for the leader of the team in charge of the school's protection. He finally spotted him down the corridor about to turn a corner.

"Jameson!" he called.

"Shacklebolt. You're supposed to be on the second floor," Roman Jameson said as Kingsley caught up to him.

"Emmeline and I have finished our rounds. We're going to head out for the night and come back tomorrow. We'll do a search of the grounds before we leave," Kingsley told the man.

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow, Shacklebolt. Give my goodbyes to Vance," Jameson said and Kingsley nodded.

"Good night, Jameson," Kingsley said and proceeded to join Emmeline at the front doors.

"All good?" Emmeline asked when he arrived.

"All good. We have to do a round on the grounds and then we can leave," Kingsley said and she nodded.

"Fine with me. Let's go," she said and they walked through the large doors, walking out into the dark grounds. They made their way down the stairs and split at the bottom, each going in opposite directions.

Kingsley held his wand tightly and looked all around at everything surrounding him as he walked. They didn't think anything would happen but that was no reason to lower the guard. Every wizarding school in the world was being protected, even in America even though they weren't involved in the war. No one was taking chances. Everyone wanted to be protected until the war was over.

He sighed and his thoughts drifted to his honorary little brother back at Hogwarts in Britain. He hated leaving Harry, especially when he saw how much it hurt the child. He could still remember the pleading look Harry had given him when he asked him not to go on anymore missions after he and Remus had returned from Malaysia. The look haunted him but he had been unable to comply with his brother's wishes. He had to keep working for the Order to help win the war.

He sighed again and wished, not for the first time, that he was back in Scotland with Harry. Kingsley was almost too lost in his thoughts to notice the sounds around him. Almost.

Kingsley shut his thoughts away and focused on the sounds that surrounded him but sounded distant at the same time. However, being an Auror for so long, he was able to discern the sounds.

Shouting.

Screaming.

Running.

Spells flying.

Stone being destroyed.

He finally came to his senses and took off for the doors of the school.

"Kingsley!" he heard Emmeline yell and he ran into the school. He ran across the large foyer, dodging the spells that were flying and jumping over the rubble, and skidded to a halt beside Emmeline who was next to the staircase.

"What's going on?" Kingsley asked, ducking as a Killing Curse flew over his head.

"It's Death Eaters! They're attacking the school!" Emmeline said and Kingsley cursed.

"Come on. Let's go," Kingsley said and they ran up the staircase and through the doors at the top. The large room they entered was filled with wizards in black robes and white masks, with screaming children and fighting professors and Aurors, with broken stone and glass, with flying spells. Kingsley and Emmeline watched briefly before throwing themselves into the battle.

* * *

><p>"Harry, come on. We're late," Ron said and Harry opened his eyes.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Harry groaned at the light invading his sight.

"We're late. Breakfast is nearly over. We have to get to History of Magic," Ron told him and Harry swore, jumping to his feet. Ron and Harry rushed to get ready and ran through the corridors to the History of Magic classroom. They managed to reach it and their seats just as the bell rang.

"Finally. You both missed breakfast," Hermione said once Binns began his lecture.

"We overslept," Ron said.

"Well, here. I grabbed you both some breakfast," she said and handed them both napkins that held a buttered scone and some bacon.

"You're the best, Hermione," Harry whispered as he began eating the food she had brought.

"I know," she said with a smile and they all laughed quietly. While Ron and Harry ate their small breakfasts, Hermione took notes on the lecture they were receiving, knowing she'd have to give them to the boys but, this time, it didn't bother her. Eventually, History of Magic ended and they moved on to Charms and then to lunch after that.

"Oh, food!" Ron and Harry groaned when they sat down to lunch and began loading up their plates. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and ate her chicken salad.

"Look, mail," Harry said as he saw owls fly into the Great Hall.

"At lunch?" Hermione frowned.

"Looks like it," Harry said. "I think they're just carrying _Daily Prophets_," he added.

Everyone watched as the owls flew around the Great Hall, landing on the tables or just dropping their deliveries. Harry watched as a brown barn owl dropped a _Daily Prophet_ in front of Hermione and as Hedwig landed next to him.

"Hey, girl," Harry said as he took the paper from her leg and allowed her to eat what she wanted from his plate and have a drink. He unrolled the paper and spread it out so he and Ron could read it together.

_Romanian School Attacked!_

_Last night at precisely eleven forty-two, *Ovidius School of Magic was brutally attacked by dozens of Death Eaters. Battle ensued throughout the entire school between these evil wizards and the Aurors that were on guard. Aurors have been dispatched to schools all over the world in order to keep them protected until this war comes to an end. Despite the courageous efforts of the Aurors and the professors who fought, not all lives were spared. There were, unfortunately, many casualties. Many students died and it included twelve first years, six second years, fourteen third years, two fourth years, nine fifth years, eighteen sixth years, and ten seventh years. Three professors lost their lives along with two Aurors, both of whom were from our own British team._

The article continued but Harry didn't read anymore. No names had been released of those who had died and it worried Harry. Had Kingsley been one of those Aurors who had died? And all those children. He didn't fail to notice that most of the dead children had been in their sixth year.

"Oh, God," Hermione breathed and Harry looked at her. "This is terrible."

"Most of the victims were sixth years. Think it means something?" Ron asked.

"It's a message," Harry said, staring at the picture of a hall filled with bodies. "It's a message for me. It's a message to say that they're not afraid of attacking a school and that they might attack Hogwarts sometime, perhaps sometime soon."

Harry dropped the paper and looked into the frightened eyes of Hermione and the worried but determined eyes of Ron. He looked around the hall to see faces of horror, sadness, shock, and worry. He met Draco's eyes and knew they were thinking the same thing. He then looked up to the staff table to see all the professors quietly talking and they all looked grave. After a few seconds, Harry's eyes slid to Severus where they met his black ones. The black depths were open for him to view. He saw the worry and anger and determination to make sure nothing happened to Harry Potter while he was alive to prevent it. It was slightly reassuring and he was grateful, once again, for having Severus Snape as a friend.

**A/N: So, you like it? I hope so. I actually had lots of fun writing this chapter. I really liked it. :P Leave a review and let me know what you think. :]**

***Ovidius School of Magic - this is an actual school in Romania, except it is called Ovidius High School. I, obviously, just changed the name so that it was a wizarding school instead. :]**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey, so this starts off with the **_**Daily Prophets**_** being delivered again, except this time it's from Severus' view. People wanted to see his reaction to the attack and all that. :]**

Severus sat down to lunch and began filling his plate. He slowly ate and gazed out at the students. His eyes were drawn to the doors when he saw Harry enter with the other two Gryffindors. He kept an eye on them as well as on Draco at the Slytherin table. Nothing had been done to his godson but he wasn't taking any risks.

As he took another bite of his garden salad, his gaze drifted over the rest of the students; Lovegood sitting alone at Ravenclaw table until Longbottom sat with her; Finnegan sitting across from Thomas who still hadn't taken him back, so Harry informed him; Finch-Fletchley and Macmillian discussing something animatedly.

Severus' attention was taken from the students when he heard the distinct sound of owls. He looked up at the same time as some of the students to see owls flying into the Hall, all carrying mail.

He frowned.

It was lunch.

Owls didn't deliver at lunch.

His thoughts were broken when an owl flew over him and dropped its delivery in Severus' lap. He picked it up and unrolled the copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Severus felt his breath catch as he read the article. A school had been attacked. Why hadn't he been called for this attack? Did Voldemort know something? Suspect something? What did the attack mean? Forget that, he knew _exactly_ what it meant.

"Severus, you weren't called for this, were you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I wasn't." Severus shook his head.

"Does he suspect?" Dumbledore said.

"I do not know. I will probably be summoned to the next meeting. I will find out then," Severus told him.

As he and the headmaster continued talking, Severus cast his eyes out, seeking out one student. He found Harry looking around the Great Hall and then up at the staff table. The emerald eyes eventually landed on him.

He could see the sadness and pain and anger and terror that the young eyes held. He also saw understanding. Harry knew what the attack meant, just like him. It was a message…a warning. They both knew it was a message for Harry.

As the two of them stared at each other, Severus allowed his eyes to become unguarded. Harry searched his now open eyes. Severus tried to tell him that there was no way he would let anything happen to Harry if he could prevent it. He watched as it slightly reassured the boy.

Severus looked back at the article and sighed sadly.

Things were about to get much worse.

* * *

><p>"Harry, are you all right?" Ron asked as they walked up to Gryffindor Tower. "You've been quiet since lunch."<p>

"Sorry. I've been a little distracted," Harry said, trailing behind his friends.

"Harry, it's about that article, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it is," Harry said. "It was a school they attacked, 'Mione, a _school_. Children _died_ last night. Hell, Kingsley might be one of those dead Aurors."

"I'm sure Kingsley is fine, Harry," Hermione said softly. Harry growled silently. He didn't want to hear that Kingsley _could_ be fine. He didn't want to hear that everything would be okay.

"I have to go," he said suddenly.

"What? Where?" Ron asked.

"I have to talk to Snape," Harry said and headed back down the stairs, leaving his friends to stare after him.

Harry ran through the halls, dodging the other students, and made his way to the dungeons. He raced past the Slytherin common room and, as he got closer, Salazar Slytherin's portrait swung open for him. He didn't give it much thought as he passed through and into Severus' quarters. The man was currently pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Severus?" Harry said quietly and the Potions master turned around.

"I didn't know about the attack," Severus said instantly.

"I know," Harry said. "I didn't either. My scar didn't even hurt."

"How are you?" Severus asked and Harry shrugged.

"I really don't know."

"Sit down," Severus said and turned back around while Harry curled up on the sofa. He looked over the back and saw Severus was pouring another glass of wine and refilling his own. Severus brought the glasses over and handed one to Harry, sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Giving alcohol to a student, Professor Snape?" Harry teased as he took a sip.

"If no one knows, no one is harmed," Severus said and Harry chuckled. "I know you think Kingsley might be one of the Aurors."

"Of course I think that." Harry sighed.

"They will probably release names tomorrow," Severus told him.

Harry sighed sadly again as he stared down at his red wine. "Do you think Kingsley's okay?"

"I don't know, Harry, and I know you don't want me to tell you that he is probably fine, especially because there's a chance he isn't," Severus said and Harry nodded.

"All those children," Harry muttered.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," Severus said, knowing immediately where the boy's thoughts were going.

"But it is," Harry whispered and looked at Severus with watery eyes.

"Harry—"

"No! It's my fault! All of it! Everything!" Harry shouted and jumped to his feet. "It's all happened because of me! Voldemort wants me! Everyone who has died, has died because of me! My parents! Cedric! Sirius! They're all dead and it's all my fault!"

"Harry, it is not your fault they died," Severus tried to reason with his friend.

"Yes, it is!" Harry yelled, tears finally streaming down his cheeks. "If it wasn't for me, they'd all be alive! All those children at that school would be alive! Kingsley would be here and not out doing missions! It's all because of me!" he sobbed and threw his wineglass at the stone wall where it shattered and the red liquid spilt to the floor.

"Harry," Severus said and Harry fell to his knees.

"It's all my fault," Harry whispered brokenly.

Severus placed his glass on the coffee table and walked over to Harry. Lowering himself down to the floor, he put a hand on Harry's shaking shoulder. Harry glanced at him before wrapping his arms around the Potions master's neck and burying his face in the black clothed shoulder. Severus held Harry tightly as the child broke down. Well, perhaps 'child' was the wrong term for Harry was not a child, nor had he ever been.

Severus sighed and looked down at the young man in his arms. Had Harry ever _really_ grieved for all he had lost? For his parents and godfather and the Diggory boy? He highly doubted it. This breakdown was a long time coming. One of his hands moved up to run through the messy black hair while his other rubbed the Gryffindor's back, trying to offer him some comfort.

Neither knew how long they sat on the cold stone floor and Severus never realized when he started murmuring quiet words of comfort to his friend. Eventually the sobs died down and the shaking stopped. However, neither of them moved nor spoke. Severus was beginning to think that Harry had fallen asleep when the young Gryffindor moved, taking his arms from around the older wizard's neck. He pulled back and looked up at Severus with eyes that were still red and had a bit of moisture in them.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Harry said quietly.

"It's fine, Harry. I believe that's something you've needed to do for a while," Severus said and his hand came up to run through Harry's hair again.

"Probably," Harry said with a small smile. "I'm sure you didn't really want me crying all over you though."

"We possess magic, Harry. It is of no matter," Severus said, holding up his wand pointedly. "Now, I believe we should discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss, Severus." Harry shook his head and looked away from his older friend.

"I think there is, Harry," Severus said. "Come on. Let's get off the floor," he added and got to his feet. He held out a hand to Harry who looked at it and then into Severus' dark eyes.

_Look at his eyes…wait, what_? Harry mentally shook himself of the thought, wherever it had come from.

He gave Severus a small smile and took the hand still being held out to him. He was pulled to his feet and they returned to the sofa. As he sat down, Harry caught sight of the shattered glass and wine on the floor.

"Oh, God. Severus, I'm so sorry about that," Harry said as he pointed at the mess he had made.

"Harry, it's all right. The glass can be fixed and the wine can be cleaned. The wine isn't expensive," Severus assured him and waved his wand. The glass repaired itself and the wine disappeared. "Now, we need to talk."

"About what? There's nothing to talk about," Harry said.

"Yes, there is, Harry. You must know that it is not your fault that the people who have died, have died," Severus said.

"Well, it is. My parents died protecting me. Cedric died because he took the Triwizard Cup with me. Sirius died because I was stupid and went to the Ministry. They're all dead because of me," Harry told him.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me," Severus said, taking one of Harry's hands in his. Harry nodded and looked Severus in the eye. "You are not at fault. Your parents died protecting you because they loved you and wanted you to have a chance to live. Black died fighting for both the Light and for the life of his godson, whom he loved. He died exactly the way he wanted, fighting and for you. Not _because_ of you, _for_ you. As for Diggory. How were you to know that cup was a Portkey? How much time did you have between the time Pettigrew appeared and the time he cast the curse while you were on the ground with your head feeling like it was about to split open? Yes, Diggory died too young but it was not because of you. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. From what you've told me, you both just wanted to end the tournament and decided to both take the cup so that Hogwarts would win no matter what, but so there would not be any animosity between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. It was an unfortunate event but no fault of yours."

They fell silent as Severus allowed Harry to process what he had said. Harry let the words run through his mind and tried to make sense of them, tried to understand what he was being told, tried to accept what Severus was attempting to convince him of.

Severus.

Harry looked at their still linked hands. It was a comforting feeling and he loved the feel of having Severus' hand in his. He gazed at the pale, smooth skin and long fingers. All of a sudden he was accosted by images of things said long fingers could possibly do to him. His eyes widened and he shook his head. He had no idea where these thoughts were coming from and didn't know what they meant. He would ignore them and then they'd probably go away.

"Harry?" Severus broke into his thoughts and Harry met his gaze again.

Harry sighed. "I get what you're saying but I don't think it's something I can accept on the spot."

"I know that. I will spend my life convincing you of it if I have to," Severus said with a smirk and Harry smiled, not stopping to think about the fact that, when he thought about the future, there was no question that Severus Snape was in it.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Merlin only knows," Severus teased and Harry laughed. Severus looked at the young man fondly and squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed quickly and there was no more news about the attack on the school in Romania. Harry's sleep was fitful that night as he was subjected to the viewing of the meeting that Voldemort called. He watched as Voldemort discussed the attack with the Death Eaters and was relieved when the reason he hadn't called Severus for the attack was because the Inner Circle was not involved. He didn't suspect anything about Severus' allegiances. The attack had been instigated by the new student Death Eaters and a few of the lower ranked Death Eaters.<p>

He watched as they discussed how the attack had gone and then Voldemort asked each participant how many they had killed. He ended up cursing one of the students for not killing anyone.

"_However," Voldemort said slowly. "I will give you a chance to redeem yourself."_

_Harry watched, breathing fast, as two Death Eaters dragged in a screaming child. He was about Harry's age with bright blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. His clothes were torn though Harry could see the crest on the left breast and knew the boy had been taken last night. How many students had they kidnapped?_

"_Go on ahead," Voldemort said and returned to his throne-like chair._

_The young Death Eater stepped forward and Harry caught sight of his face when the torches lit it up. Even though he had been missing, Harry was still shocked to see the face of former Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith. He was the same boy who had constantly questioned Voldemort's return when they were forming Dumbledore's Army the previous year._

"_Do not continue to hesitate, Smith!" Voldemort said angrily and Zacharias jumped, along with a couple others and the Romanian boy._

_Harry's heart began to beat painfully fast in his chest when Zacharias pulled his wand. He looked between the Romanian boy, who was crying again and pleading, and Zacharias. Harry desperately wanted to do something but he knew there was nothing he could do._

_Zacharias raised his wand and pointed it at the trembling boy. "_Avada Kedavra_," he whispered. The green light left the wand and took the boy's life.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. He was sweating and breathing hard. Thanks to the potion Severus had created for him, he had no pain or nausea from the vision.<p>

"Hey, mate. You okay?" Ron asked and Harry looked at him. He found the red head sitting on the edge of his bed and pulling on his shoes. Harry looked out the window to see the light streaming in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron." Harry nodded, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Vision?" Ron asked quietly and Harry nodded again. "Bad luck, mate."

"I was expecting this one. I mean, after the attack," Harry said.

"True."

"I'm going to shower. Go down to breakfast, Ron. I'll meet you there," Harry said, throwing back his blankets.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Don't wait up."

"Okay. See you in a bit, mate."

"See you."

As Ron left, Harry rushed into the shower. He stood under the hot water and let himself think about the vision. He still couldn't stop seeing Zacharias dressed as a Death Eater and taking that boy's life.

When they had returned after Christmas, Harry had noticed the absence of the sixth year Hufflepuff along with all the other students. He had known why they were missing but he just couldn't picture some of them as Death Eaters. Zacharias Smith had been one of them.

He shook his head and finished up in the shower. He pulled on some clothes and headed down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. He had just been about to enter the Hall when he was stopped.

"Draco? What are you doing?" Harry frowned at the blonde.

"I thought you might want to see today's paper," Draco said and handed his friend a folded _Daily Prophet_.

Harry stared down at the news that had made the front page.

_Victims Revealed_

_It has been a day since the attack on Ovidius School of Magic. In the last article, no names had been released as they had not yet been known. Below are the names of all the students who lost their lives in the attack._

Harry skipped over the lists. The names of the children were not what he was looking for. He also skipped over the list of the missing and of the two deceased professors.

_In yesterday's article, it was said that two of Britain's Aurors had died in the battle. Investigators were corrected, however, as it was only one Auror named Danny Hudson. However, another life had, indeed, been lost. The victim was not an Auror but was on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. Emmeline Vance was killed in action when she took a Killing Curse that was meant for a young eleven year old girl._

Harry stopped reading. Emmeline was dead. On one hand, Harry was ecstatic because Kingsley was alive but, on the other, Emmeline Vance had died while on a mission for the Order.

"Kingsley's alive, Harry," Draco said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier about that but—" Harry trailed off, looking down at the _Prophet_.

"But someone you know still died," Draco finished for him.

"Yeah," Harry said in a choked voice.

"Vance knew what she was doing, Harry. She saved that little girl," Draco told him.

"I know," Harry said quietly.

"Come on. You need to eat," Draco said and they walked into the Hall, heading for the Gryffindors. They sat down with Harry between Draco and Dean and Draco between Harry and Ginny. Across from them were Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Luna.

"Harry, have you seen the paper?" Hermione asked and Harry had to stop himself from glaring at her.

"Yes, I've seen it," Harry said stiffly.

"You must be so happy. Kingsley's alive," Hermione said.

Harry gripped his fork tightly. "Mhm."

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry dropped his fork, letting it clang loudly on his plate. "Yes, Hermione, I'm spectacular. Yes, Kingsley is alive and I cannot be happier about that but it doesn't take away the fact that all those other people died. All those children, the professors, the Auror…Emmeline. Emmeline Vance is dead and so are all those other people. So, yes, Hermione, I am more than happy that Kingsley is alive but it doesn't bring back those people who _did_ die," he said, trying to control his anger and he left the Hall.

"He's right, you know," Luna said into the silence and everyone looked at her curiously. Except Draco, he knew that Harry was right.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Ron asked.

"Well, we can be happy about all those we know and love that survive attacks and battles but we can't forget those who lost their lives, even if it's people we don't know," Luna said. "Everyone is important, whether you've ever known them or not. The dead are just as important as the living, perhaps even more important."

**A/N: Ah, Luna. Gotta love her and her random, yet truthful and philosophical words. :P So, there, you can all stop plotting my death and/or torture. :P Kingsley's alive. I had seriously considered killing him off but I decided not to. I've got some more small plans for him. :] I'm going to address Harry's breakdown in Severus' rooms. I know it was probably kind of random and OOC but I seriously believe it's something he should've always done. Harry never properly grieved for anyone who died; his parents, Sirius, Cedric, anyone. I've always felt that he should've broken down at some point but he never did, so I had him do it in my story. :P It's something he should've always done, something he **_**needed**_** to do. My apologies if it wasn't to your liking but, it's my story. :P :] Hope you liked it, regardless. Don't forget to review. Thanks so much. :]**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey, so here's the next chapter. I've been asked when Harry and Severus get intimate. Well, let's go by steps. :P They are slowly starting to feel attraction now. They will acknowledge their attraction in May sometime (we are now at the end of March). They will get together in August, which is also when they'll share their first kiss. They will not become totally intimate (sex) until probably December. So, it's still a while before they get totally intimate, but it's coming. :P Be patient. Lol. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. **

The snow slowly began melting as the remaining days of February passed and March began. The weather became less bitter. However, Harry Potter took no notice of the warming weather falling around Hogwarts for he was far too distracted by other thoughts. While the attack on the Romanian school had by no means been forgotten, it had been pushed to the back of the mind.

Except Harry, that is.

He couldn't forget it. Emmeline Vance had died in the attack and Harry had been told that his honorary brother, Kingsley Shacklebolt had been injured. He would not be able to let go of thoughts of the attack until Kingsley had returned home. He was meant to be home any day now, Emmeline's body with him.

Harry sighed and shook his head as he slowly, absently, wandered the corridors. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were distant like his thoughts. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't care. All he cared about was Kingsley coming home alive.

"Harry!" he stopped walking at Draco's call.

"What?"

"Harry, you should go to the hospital wing," Draco said and Harry frowned.

"Why? I'm not injured or sick," Harry said.

"Not for you. Harry, Kingsley's back," Draco said and Harry took off for the hospital wing. Draco didn't register Harry's actions for a few moments but then he ran after the Gryffindor. He caught up just as Harry was throwing the infirmary doors open.

"Where is he?" Harry asked immediately. The hospital wing was filled with people, all crowding around one bed.

"Harry—" Dumbledore started to say but Harry cut him off.

"Where is he?" Harry repeated through clenched teeth.

"Let him through. He'll end up cursing everyone if you don't," a familiar deep voice said and Harry fought a smile. He walked forward as the crowd parted, revealing a smiling Kingsley on the bed. Harry acknowledged a figure in a distant bed covered by a white sheet but did not give it a glance.

"Kingsley," Harry whispered.

"Hey, kid," Kingsley said and Harry ran to the coloured man, wrapping his arms around Kingsley's neck.

"I was so worried. I thought you were dead and then I read about Emmeline and then I heard you were injured," Harry muttered into his brother's ear.

"I'm fine, Harry. I was hit with some Cutting Curses and Burning Hexes. I was also hit with a Bone-Breaking Curse, nearly shattered my leg," Kingsley told him. Harry pulled back and smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. That was one reason he loved talking to Kingsley so much. Like Severus, the man never lied to him and didn't try to put bad things pleasantly. Sure, he kept things from Harry like Severus but only when he was unable to say anything or believed it not to be of much importance.

"Why did it take so long for you to get back?" Harry asked, aware that they were being watched by all the others.

"I had to help gather the dead and injured and clean the rubble. I helped call for the families of the dead and I had to find Emmeline. I wouldn't leave without her. I also assisted in sending the other students home," Kingsley explained and Harry nodded.

"The girl that Emmeline saved. Is she all right?" Harry wondered, casting a quick glance at the white sheet.

"A few cuts and bruises and she was shaken, but she is all right, more or less. Her parents came to pick her up mere hours after the attack," Kingsley said.

"That is all for now, you two. I must heal Mr. Shacklebolt," Madam Pomfrey interrupted, shooing Harry off the bed. He scowled but obeyed. It was then that he took full notice of the others in the wing.

Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Moody, and Severus were present. To Harry's shock, Remus and Tonks were there as well, along with Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley.

"Remus? Tonks? What are you doing here? Remus, you're supposed to be in Switzerland. Tonks, you were in Portugal," Harry frowned, walking over to them.

"Professor Dumbledore has called everyone back from their missions. We're having a meeting tomorrow night since Kingsley should be healed by then," Remus explained.

Harry looked around and then back at Remus and Tonks, this time noticing how closely they were standing next to each other. Harry grinned at Remus who looked wary at the look in the young man's eye.

"You two seem close," Harry said, raising an eyebrow and still grinning. "Something you want to tell me, Remus?"

Remus blushed though he tried to hide it. "There's nothing to tell, Harry."

"That is definitely not what I see." Harry crossed his arms, smirking.

"Harry," Remus hissed, still blushing a deep red.

"Mr. Potter, torturing Lupin, are you?" Severus said, walking up behind Harry.

"I'm just curious," Harry said, looking at Severus who rolled his eyes. Harry smiled and fought to ignore the close proximity of the Potions master and didn't dwell on his strange reactions to the man.

"You are never 'just curious', Potter. If you are, it never means anything good and I always have to save your bloody arse," Severus sneered and Harry chuckled.

"The only thing you'll have to save me from is an embarrassed werewolf," Harry said, looking back at the man he considered a father who was still blushing, but watching them interestedly. Severus snorted, rolled his eyes again, and walked away. His arm brushed Harry's lightly and Harry started at his reaction to the light touch.

"Seems we have some catching up to do, pup," Remus said with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been gone for seven months, Remus. You've missed a lot," Harry said, smiling.

* * *

><p>For the next few hours, Harry and Remus sat with Kingsley in the hospital wing, exchanging their news from the past months that they had missed together. After much combined pestering from Harry and Kingsley, Remus finally admitted his attraction to a certain Metamorphmagus. In return, Remus and Kingsley convinced Harry to give up the details of his much changed relationship with Severus Snape.<p>

It was nearing midnight when Madam Pomfrey chased Harry and Remus from the infirmary and gave Kingsley a Sleeping Potion. Remus walked with Harry to Gryffindor Tower where they embraced each other and bid good night.

As Remus had said, an Order meeting was held the next evening when Kingsley had been released. It was in this meeting that all the members were given new assignments.

After being dismissed, Remus and Kingsley pulled Harry from his dinner into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at their solemn expressions.

"I am going back to Romania. I will be back in August," Kingsley told him.

"What? No, you can't." Harry shook his head.

"I am joining a werewolf pack to try and convince them to join the Light before Voldemort or Greyback get to them," Remus said and Harry stared at him in horror.

"No," Harry said.

"I'm so sorry, kid," Kingsley said and took Harry in his arms.

"You just came back," Harry mumbled into his chest.

"I know, Harry, but we can't wait forever. We have to do everything we can to win this war," Kingsley said and Harry nodded.

"I'm going to miss you, pup," Remus said, hugging Harry tightly. The child was like his son and he loathed having to leave him.

"I'll miss you too," Harry said quietly. The three of them stood in silence, treasuring each other's presence.

"It is time for us to go," Kingsley said and Harry felt his breath catch. They both hugged Harry again and kissed his head.

"I love you, Harry. You're like my son," Remus said and Harry fought tears.

"I love you too," Harry said and hugged the werewolf again. "Goodbye, Remus."

"Goodbye, Harry."

"You're my little brother, Harry, and I'm going to miss you a hell of a lot. I'll be back in a few months though," Kingsley said, holding Harry to his chest.

"It's too long," Harry said and Kingsley chuckled. "Bye, Kingsley."

"Goodbye, Harry."

Kingsley and Remus finally left. As they headed outside, Harry rushed up to the Astronomy Tower. He ran to the edge and stared down at the grounds. He watched with teary eyes as Remus and Kingsley walked across the grounds, through the gate, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Harry was irritable the first couple days after Remus and Kingsley left but eventually he calmed down, thanks to Severus who had all but hexed him for the way he was acting.<p>

March passed oddly fast. However, one weekend near the end of the month was a Hogsmeade weekend and all the students were quite excited. A Hogsmeade weekend made things seem normal again, not like they were in the middle of a raging war that was only getting worse and didn't seem to have an end in sight.

"Harry, come on," Hermione said finally losing her patience. She, Ron, and Draco had been waiting for Harry to join them for about fifteen minutes now so they could go to the village.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Harry said, descending the stairs from the boys' dorms.

"Finally," Ron said and Harry glared at him.

"I'm being dragged on this trip. You shouldn't expect me to be rushing to get ready," Harry said and they all rolled their eyes.

"Well, let's go," Ron said and they left Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione walked together behind Harry and Draco as they made their way through the castle and down to the village. The snow crunched under their feet as they walked down the road to Hogsmeade. They waved and said quick hellos to the other students as they passed.

"Where first?" Hermione asked as they stood in the middle of the road.

"I need to go to the Quill Shop," Harry said. "I broke my last quill the other day."

"Of course you did," Draco said with a grin and Harry scowled at him, punching him in the arm. "Ow. Git."

"How about we all meet up at the Three Broomsticks in a couple hours?" Hermione suggested and they all nodded. They split up, Harry and Draco heading for Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

"Harry!" a voice called and Harry turned to see Parvati Patil and Justin Finch-Fletchley running towards them.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Harry asked.

"Have you seen Padma and Hannah?" Parvati asked. "We went to Zonko's and when we turned around, they were gone."

"No, I haven't seen them." Harry shook his head and looked at Draco.

"I've been with you the whole time, Harry. I haven't seen them either." Draco shrugged and Parvati frowned.

"What about Ernie?" Justin asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him either," Harry and Draco told them.

"Okay. Thanks for the help," Parvati said and Harry and Draco nodded. Parvati and Justin took off, probably to ask others about the whereabouts of Padma, Hannah, and Ernie.

"Well, that was kind of weird," Harry said as they walked into the Quill Shop.

"We've seen weirder." Draco shrugged, picking up a couple jars of ink, one black and one green.

"Of course we have but it's weird that they'd just disappear," Harry said, grabbing a handful of quills and looking over the different ink.

"They're probably just playing a joke on them. Trying to freak them out. Freaking someone out isn't hard to do these days," Draco said, picking up about five quills and a jar of blue ink.

"True but they don't seem the type. Padma would never do that to Parvati. They're really close. I can see Ernie doing something like it to Justin but not Padma or Hannah," Harry said, taking three jars of black ink.

"You know them better than I do, mate." Draco shrugged again and they walked up to the cash to pay. They each paid about twenty-five galleons and left the store.

"That's the thing though, I don't know them all that well, but I just think it's strange they'd disappear," Harry said, looking up and down the crowded street. "Look, it's Blaise, Flint, and Millicent," he added, pointing to the three Slytherins who had just left the post office.

"Now _that's_ weird. They never hang out together. Flint is in his seventh, well, eighth year since he failed and couldn't graduate. Millicent hates Blaise. Blaise is usually with Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle now," Draco said, frowning at the Slytherins.

"Something odd is going on," Harry said, watching the Slytherins walk away, standing in a straight line. They didn't speak and didn't look around, they just stared straight ahead.

"You mean odder than usual?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, isn't that Ernie?" Draco asked, pointing over to the Three Broomsticks where Ernie Macmillian appeared to be waiting for something or someone.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, there's Hannah and Padma," Harry said and they watched as the two girls walked over to Ernie. They looked at each other and then began walking down the street in the same fashion as the Slytherins had. Harry and Draco looked at each other, frowning in confusion.

"Come on. Let's go to Honeydukes. I'm craving some sweets," Draco said and Harry laughed. They headed for the sweet shop where Draco proceeded to by a bunch of nearly everything in the store. Harry watched him with an amused expression as he bought a few chocolate frogs, sugar quills, fudge (as he had long ago finished the fudge from Mrs. Weasley), and a few cauldron cakes.

"Draco, I think you missed a few things on that shelf over there," Harry said teasingly when Draco dropped his purchases on the counter to pay.

"Ha ha, very funny, Gryffindor." Draco rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled.

"Come on, let's go. We can wait in the Three Broomsticks for Ron and Hermione," Harry said as they were handed their bags with their sweets. They entered the pub and sat at a table in a corner next to a window. They both ordered butterbeers and proceeded to wait for the others.

Ron and Hermione arrived an hour later while Harry and Draco were ordering another round of drinks. The four of them stayed in the pub and talked for some time, Harry and Draco telling the others about what they had seen with the Slytherins, Ernie, Hannah, and Padma. Both Ron and Hermione were just as confused about the actions of their schoolmates but none of them had any explanations as to what had happened.

After about forty-five minutes, they decided to head back to the school. None of them saw the Slytherins, Ernie, Padma, or Hannah again that day. None of them showed up to dinner. When they noticed this, they all looked at each other with confusion as well as a little trepidation.

They had a feeling something was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Harry yawned as he turned the page in the book he had gotten from the library. After dinner, he had returned to Gryffindor Tower and pulled Salazar Slytherin's book from his bag. Ron and Hermione had sat with him for a few hours. They mostly talked to each other as he read and Hermione did homework. They both retired to bed at around eleven-thirty and Harry was alone in the common room by midnight.<p>

He looked at his watch.

It was now one-thirty in the morning.

He didn't care what time it was. He had to find out how to destroy the Horcruxes. He was still waiting for Severus to decide when they would be going to the Gaunt house but he hoped it was soon. He wanted to be able to destroy the Horcruxes as quickly as possible.

Harry sighed tiredly as he turned another page and began reading before realizing it had nothing to do with Horcruxes. He flipped ahead a couple pages before he stopped when the word 'Basilisk' in large letters caught his eye. He realized it didn't exactly connect with the Horcruxes or destroying them but he didn't care. He wanted to read about the Basilisk and maybe find out something he didn't already know.

He was about halfway down the first page when he heard the sound of murmuring. He stopped reading and looked around the common room but didn't see anything or anyone. He was still alone. He shook his head and returned to the book. All was quiet for a time before Harry heard the unmistakable sound of the portrait door opening. His head snapped up and he pulled his wand from its holster on his wrist.

Harry didn't move after that but opted to stay still and quiet to listen for more sounds. He heard the door close and the sound of footsteps. He put the book on the coffee table and slowly got to his feet. He turned and found himself looking at Padma Patil.

He frowned. It was late and Padma was in Gryffindor Tower even though she was a Ravenclaw. What was going on? The girl looked at him and Harry frowned at her blank expression. His attention was grabbed by more footsteps and by the others stepping out of the shadows. He frowned deeply. In front of him were the six students who had been acting strange in Hogsmeade. This only confirmed that something was definitely going on.

Harry gripped his wand tightly when the Slytherins began walking towards the stairs that led to the dormitories. He was still waiting for an explanation or even an attack when Blaise and Hannah began walking up to the boys' dorms.

Harry gasped and ducked when Millicent Bulstrode sent a Stunning Spell at him. "What the hell?" he shouted spontaneously at the attack and ducked again when a jet of green light flew at him. He retaliated with his own Stunning Spell.

"Harry? What's going on?" He heard Hermione call just as he heard shouts from the boys' dorms. He was in the middle of fighting with Marcus Flint and Ernie Macmillian when a bunch of the Gryffindor girls ran down into the common room.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and sent a curse of her own at Millicent who was trying to sneak up on Harry. Everyone except the intruders jumped when Dean appeared, falling down the stairs.

"Dean! Are you okay?" They heard Ron yell just before he and the rest of the sixth year boys appeared, some still fighting with Blaise and Hannah. Dean groaned but didn't get up and said no more as he appeared to lose consciousness.

The Gryffindors continued to fight, dodging spells and sending their own. Harry found himself fighting both Padma, who had decided to attack her sister, and Flint, who had gone after Hermione. He was keeping up a good pace but he was still tiring. As he fought, he couldn't help but wonder where the Slytherins had learned to duel so well. Padma, Hannah, and Ernie he could understand as they had been in the DA but he had no idea about the Slytherins.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a loud scream echoed through the Tower. He spun around and found Ginny lying on the floor convulsing. Clearly she had been put under the Cruciatus Curse and had fallen unconscious under it.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried and began to crawl over to her. She had been hit in the thigh with a strong Cutting Curse and had fallen to the floor. As she was crawling over and Harry was engaged with Blaise and Hannah, Flint sent a Blasting Curse at her. It hit the floor near her and caused her to fly across the room, hitting the wall.

The fight continued on. Harry managed to incapacitate Hannah, Millicent, and Padma. However, he only got to Padma after she had stunned Parvati. Seamus and Neville fought against Blaise while Harry tried to help as well as search for Ernie who had mysteriously disappeared.

"Seamus!" he heard Neville shout and he turned to find Seamus on the ground and bleeding profusely from a gash on his head and on his side. Neville was stunned while he was distracted and Harry just managed to bind Blaise.

Harry was spinning around trying to find Ernie when he fell to the ground, gasping for air through the pain. He knew immediately that he had been hit with the curse that Severus had created: _Sectumsempra_. He forced himself to roll over onto his back despite the pain. His vision was tunnelling in as he looked around. He thought he could see Flint and Ernie but wasn't sure. He was also dimly aware of heat beginning to permeate through the Tower and found it was getting strangely hotter. He lost consciousness just as a bright orange light came into his sight but he had no idea what it was.

**A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much. :]**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. :]**

Severus looked up when he heard a knock on his door. It was pretty late so he wasn't sure who would be visiting him. He left his desk and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Draco Malfoy and, oddly, Colin Creevey. He noticed that the young Gryffindor seemed to have something that looked suspiciously like blood on his cheek and night shirt.

"May I help you? It is long after curfew," Severus said.

"Professor, you have to come to Gryffindor Tower!" Creevey exclaimed hysterically.

"What have you Gryffindors done now that Professor McGonagall cannot handle?" Severus sighed, already feeling a headache coming on. It was far too late to be dealing with the idiotic actions of the Gryffindor house.

"We can't find her, Professor. I looked for her and then I ran into Malfoy and told him what happened and he said we should come to you and you really have to come and—" Creevey said without taking a breath.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to look at Draco. "What is it that's happened?"

"Apparently the Tower was attacked, sir. Creevey said it's also on fire," Draco said and only Severus' talent at hiding his emotions hid his surprise, shock, and worry.

"Let's go and see what the Gryffindors have gotten themselves into now," Severus said and they left his rooms.

He quickly picked up on sounds that should not be heard as they got closer to the seventh floor. There was talking and shouting and screaming and sobbing. Severus picked up his pace and soon they were at Gryffindor Tower. Students were filling the corridor that was also filled with smoke that was billowing out through the portrait door. The Fat Lady had fled her portrait and was in a neighbouring one.

"What's happened?" Severus demanded when he arrived. "Forget that. Is there anyone else in there?" he asked.

"We tried to get them out but we couldn't," a fifth year girl sobbed. "We couldn't see or breathe and the fire was spreading."

"Who?" Severus growled.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Zabini, Bulstrode, and Hannah Abbott," the girl listed and Severus cursed. He ran through the open portrait with Draco tailing him. As the girl had said, it was impossible to see anything and taking a breath was not possible. He and Draco cast Bubble-Head Charms on themselves.

"Draco, start putting out the fire," Severus ordered and Draco ran to the window where the fire had caught onto the curtains.

The fire had consumed a table and a couple chairs on the other side of the common room and was getting close to the sofa and chairs by the fireplace. Severus put out the fire on the table and chairs to prevent it from spreading anymore. He proceeded to move over to the figures on the floor. He cursed loudly once again when he saw the state Harry was in.

"Draco!" Severus yelled and Draco ran over to his godfather. "Forget the fire. Get all of them out of here and into the corridor. I have to treat Harry."

Draco nodded and began levitating the unconscious Gryffindors and Slytherins into the corridor while Severus fought to close Harry's still bleeding wounds. Draco was just levitating the last student, Dean into the corridor when Severus finally managed to heal all of Harry's lacerations.

"Is he okay?" Draco asked, looking down at Harry who was still unconscious and didn't appear to be breathing normally or hardly at all.

"I have to get him to the hospital wing. Draco, find McGonagall or Dumbledore. Tell them that the Tower's on fire and then get the others to the hospital wing. Dumbledore will deal with the other Gryffindors," Severus said and carefully picked Harry up. Draco nodded and rushed out of the common room ahead of Severus and took off down the corridor, heading straight for the headmaster's office.

"Professor, what's going on?"

"What's going to happen?"

"Are they all okay?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Quiet," Severus said loudly and the Gryffindors all stopped talking to look at him. "Mr. Malfoy has gone to get the headmaster who is probably already on his way here. He will tell you all what you are to do. I must get Mr. Potter to the hospital wing along with the others. Do as the headmaster tells you. Everything will be all right," he told them and they all nodded at him. Severus nodded stiffly before rushing down to the hospital wing.

"Who's there?" Madam Pomfrey called as she left her rooms when she heard the hospital wing doors open.

"Poppy, I need you," Severus said as he carefully laid Harry on his usual bed.

"What is it, Severus? What's happened?" Pomfrey asked as she rushed over to them.

"Gryffindor Tower has been attacked," Severus said simply and the matron gasped. "He's lost a lot of blood. He'll need quite a few Blood Replenishing Potions. I will be back. There are more students that need attention," he told her.

"Bring them down as fast as you can, Severus," Pomfrey said and began to run scans on Harry and running to get potions for him. Severus nodded and ran back to the seventh floor. He arrived to find that Dumbledore and Flitwick were there and trying to calm the students down.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called and Severus made his way over to the headmaster.

"Has the fire been put out?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Pomona and Septima are in there." Dumbledore nodded. "Harry is missing, however."

"He's in the hospital wing. I just brought him. He was in desperate need of medical attention. We have to get these students to the infirmary as well, Albus," Severus said, motioning to the other unconscious students that lay on the floor.

"Pomona and Septima will help you bring them once they finish in the Tower," Dumbledore said. "Have you discovered what happened?"

"Albus, I've been a bit busy to be investigating at the moment. Potter nearly died and there's still a small chance that he will. We have no idea what's happened to these students though it is clear Miss Weasley has been subjected to the Cruciatus. Any one of these students could be in danger of death right now," Severus said and Dumbledore gave a small smile.

"Of course, Severus. You take care of the students. I will handle the rest of them," Dumbledore said and Severus nodded. He conjured up stretchers and proceeded to levitate the injured students onto them. He was beginning to leave with Ginny, Hermione, and Blaise when Professors Sprout and Vector exited Gryffindor Tower. They were both covered in ash and smelled like smoke and fire, however, they seemed uninjured.

"Pomona, Septima. Bring the other students down to the hospital wing," Severus told the woman and they each levitated the others, following the Potions master down to Pomfrey. "Poppy, we have the others."

"Good, good. Put them all in bed," Pomfrey said, still leaning over Harry. Severus, Sprout, and Vector placed each student in a bed. Severus walked over to the nurse and Harry.

"How is he?" Severus asked, looking down at the still overly pale young man. He seemed to have a bit more colour but his appearance still worried him.

"He will be weak for some time. He lost over three quarters of his blood. Had he been left any longer, he would've died. He's very lucky you got to him when you did, Severus," Pomfrey told him and Severus felt himself breathe in relief that the Gryffindor would survive. However, he wouldn't feel completely better until his friend opened his eyes and spoke. "Watch over him while I heal the others," Pomfrey said and Severus nodded. She walked to the other beds to scan and heal the injuries the Gryffindors and their attackers had received.

Severus looked down at Harry and noticed how young he looked in sleep. He was so much more relaxed than he was when he was awake. Severus sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, running a hand through the dark hair, noticing how soft it was. He watched as the dark eyelashes lay against the pale, soft skin.

_He really has grown quite attractive_. The thought came unexpectedly and it startled Severus badly. He eyes grew wide and he pulled his hand away from Harry. _No, why would I think that? He's' just my friend and so much younger than me. He's my student_!

"Severus," Pomfrey called for him and his head snapped up, grateful for the distraction. "A few of these students have been under the Imperius Curse," she said.

"Which ones?" Severus asked, walking over.

"Mr. Zabini, Miss Patil, Miss Abbott, and Miss Bulstrode," Pomfrey told him.

"From what I've heard, they were the attackers," Severus said.

"Why would they attack the Gryffindors?" Pomfrey frowned, giving Hermione a Pain Free Potion.

"Well, if you are correct, they were made to do it," Severus said. "However, why and by whom, I do not know."

"Mr. Thomas has a severe concussion, a broken arm, a broken leg, and he has damaged his spine," Pomfrey said, giving Dean a Sleeping Potion.

"His spine?" Severus repeated, looking at her.

"I will not know if he can walk or move until he awakes," Pomfrey said quietly and Severus breathed deeply. It was at that moment that Dumbledore walked into the infirmary with McGonagall, Flitwick, and Moody.

"Minerva, where have you been?" Severus demanded when he saw her. "Do you not realize the danger your Gryffindors were just in?"

"I was stunned, bound, and petrified, Severus. I desperately wanted to help them but I couldn't," McGonagall told him and Severus knew she was sincere. He could hear the deep emotion in her voice, the pain that she had been unable to help her lions. He nodded.

"Have you discovered what exactly happened?" Severus asked them.

"No. We will not know for sure until we get the story from the students." Dumbledore shook his head. "How are they?"

"Harry will be weak. He nearly bled to death," Severus said. "Mr. Thomas may never walk again," he added and heard the gasp from Flitwick and McGonagall.

"It is a small chance, but a chance nonetheless," Pomfrey told them. "Miss Weasley was under the Cruciatus for a long period. That was her only injury besides a few bruises. Mr. Finnegan had burns all on his arms, a deep cut on his head, and a gash on his side that nearly wouldn't close. Miss Granger was under the Cruciatus, hit with a few Cutting Curses, and a Body-Bind. She has a small concussion from where she hit her head. Miss Patil was hit with a Bone-Breaking Curse on her arm, a Cutting Curse on her neck, and her right arm is badly burnt."

"And the others?" Flitwick asked.

"Mr. Zabini was only stunned. Miss Patil had a cut on her head from where she hit it when she fell. Miss Abbott has burns on her legs. Miss Bulstrode was cuts all over her body and her left arm is burnt slightly," Pomfrey told them.

"There is nothing more we can do tonight," Dumbledore said as they looked at the injured, sleeping students. "I have the rest of Gryffindor house sleeping in the Great Hall. Until the Tower is restored, they will have to stay somewhere else. We will discuss more tomorrow after we get the story of what happened tonight. For now, we must all get some rest," he told all the professors. They nodded and began to file out of the hospital wing, all except for Pomfrey and Severus.

"Severus, there is nothing more to do tonight. You should go get some sleep," Pomfrey told him.

"I'll be fine, Poppy," Severus said as he walked back over to Harry's bed. He conjured up a chair and sat down beside his young friend.

"Severus," Pomfrey tried to argue.

"No, Poppy. I'm staying here if only because it was a few of my Slytherins that helped cause all of this," Severus said sternly. The woman sighed and nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with him further.

She began to walk to her rooms but stopped and turned back around to face the Potions master. "Severus?"

"Yes, Poppy?" Severus asked, sounding tired.

"The spell used on Mr. Potter wasn't a usual Cutting Curse. It was that spell you created," Pomfrey told him and he paled even though he had known that.

"I know," he said through a slightly choked voice. He tried not to show how much what had happened was affecting him, how much Harry's close call with death was affecting him, but Pomfrey had always been able to see past his masks. She knew it was torture to see the young man lying on the bed so still and pale.

"He'll be all right, Severus," Pomfrey said and he gave a jerky nod, moving his gaze back to the sleeping Gryffindor. She gave him a small smile that he missed before retiring to bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"How are you all feeling this afternoon?" Dumbledore asked the next day after lunch. All of the victims of last night's attack were awake if a little tired, shaken, and weak. Harry, Dean, and Seamus were the weakest of all of them. Harry and Seamus had both lost copious amounts of blood, while Dean had fallen down a flight of narrow stone stairs. When Dean had woken up, Madam Pomfrey had made him move his toes, feet, and legs. When he was able, she had him stand up and walk and, while it was hard because he was so sore and tired, it was clear that he was not paralyzed and had no effects from hurting his spine.<p>

Everyone was sitting up in bed except for Harry who was still lying down and fighting to stay awake. He had woken up to find Severus sitting in a chair beside his bed and a book in his lap which he was clearly deeply involved in. Harry hadn't spoken but had groaned when he tried to move, alerting Severus to his return to consciousness. They hadn't really spoken. Severus had just asked a few routine questions (are you all right? Are you in pain? Would you like a potion?) and Harry had either shaken his head or nodded. He had eventually drifted off again shortly after Severus had placed his hand on Harry's forearm in a clear gesture of comfort.

He had woken up a few hours later to find all the others awake and either quietly talking or just listening to the conversations. Blaise, Padma, Hannah, and Millicent were all awake as well though they weren't talking. They all seemed either confused at what had happened or horrified at what they could remember of the previous night.

"Mr. Thomas, it is good to hear that you were not affected by that damage to your spine," Dumbledore said and Dean smiled slightly. "How are you, Harry?" he looked at Harry.

"Tired, sir," Harry said quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. You had quite a night. You all did," Dumbledore said, casting his eyes around the hospital wing.

"Albus, get on with it. They are all quite tired still, I'm sure," Severus drawled. He looked at Harry who was smiling faintly at him in amusement. He ignored the way he felt when Harry smiled because of him.

"Yes, yes, of course," Dumbledore said and neither Severus nor Harry missed the trademark twinkle in his blue eyes. "I would like to know what happened."

They all looked at Harry who had seen the beginning of the attack. Harry sighed tiredly and irritably. He dove into the story, telling how he had been reading when he heard the portrait open and the Slytherins, Padma, Hannah, and Ernie had walked in. He told how they hadn't spoken, only started cursing him and some went to the boys' dorms. Here, Seamus and Dean told what happened in the dorms.

"Blaise and Millicent and Flint just walked into the door and started sending spells. We all woke up, the two of us and Neville and Ron," Dean started explaining.

"We asked what they were doing but, like Harry said, they didn't say anything. They just cursed us. Blaise sent a spell at Dean and he flew backwards," Seamus said, his breath hitching slightly. The injury on his side would cause him some breathing problems for a few days.

"It was a Blasting Curse. It made me fall down the stairs. I don't remember anything after that," Dean said.

Harry finished the story after that up until the moment he passed out. They all said they didn't know who had cursed Harry or who had set the fire. They all agreed, however, that it was probably Ernie since he had seemed to have disappeared during the fight.

"Enough for now," Pomfrey said, coming out of her office. "They all need some more rest and it seems you have two more students to find."

"Yes, very true, Poppy." Dumbledore nodded. "Rest well, children. I will come back tomorrow. We still have some things to discuss."

Echoes of 'good night, Professor' sounded out from the tired teens as the headmaster left. Pomfrey then went around and gave all of them Sleeping Potions.

"What happened to Ron? And Neville?" Harry asked Severus quietly.

"They are fine, Harry. You six and the attackers were the only ones injured," Severus told him. "Go to sleep, Harry. You need to rest. You nearly died."

"But you saved me again," Harry said, taking the potion reluctantly.

"Of course I did, brat. It's my side job," Severus said teasingly and Harry smiled as he drifted off. Severus sighed as he watched his friend. The young man desperately needed a break but he knew full well that he would not get it. Severus gazed at him softly and lightly ran his fingers through the dark hair, smiling when Harry leaned into it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all the injured Gryffindors woke up again to find Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, and Pomfrey talking quietly near the back of the wing by Pomfrey's office.<p>

"Excellent, you're all awake," Dumbledore said happily when he noticed the students.

"Before you do anything or say anything, Albus, let me scan them," Pomfrey said and proceeded to scan each student, giving them a potion if needed. Most were given Pain Free Potions while Harry was given another Blood Replenishing Potion. "All right, you may continue," she told the headmaster.

"Thank you, Poppy," Dumbledore said and Severus rolled his eyes, glancing over at Harry who was silently laughing. He sent the teen a smirk. "Now, children. The Gryffindors have all been moved into the Room of Requirement until the Tower is fixed. I trust that is all right?"

"Yes, sir," they all said.

_As if they have a choice_, Severus thought as he listened to his employer.

"Now, as your attackers were under Imperius, it is up to you all if you want to press charges," Dumbledore told them. They all looked at each other, clearly asking and answering silent questions.

Finally Hermione said, "No, we don't want to press charges. We'd just like to try and find out who cast the curse on them, if possible."

"We will try to find out and tell you if we do," Dumbledore said and they all nodded. The headmaster then turned to Harry who knew he was about to be told something that he could possibly like or completely hate.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said, looking between Dumbledore, Severus, and McGonagall. He knew then that it had been him they were talking about when he and the others had woken up.

"Harry, I'm sorry to tell you that you will be unable to return to Gryffindor Tower," Dumbledore said and Harry felt his heart drop.

"What?"

**A/N: I had originally meant for this chapter to end after the talk the afternoon after the attack but then it turned out the chapter wasn't long enough, so I added in the last part. :P I think it ended better this way anyways. Lol. Anyways, hope you liked it and please, please review. :] Thank you so much.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: So, this chapter is dedicated to my 200th reviewer, **_**Rori Potter**_**. Thank you so much everyone. I can't believe I actually made it to 200 reviews. I love you all and I'm so glad you like this story so much. :]**

"I am sorry, m'boy," Dumbledore said and Severus scowled. The headmaster was doing a terrible job of telling the boy—no, young man—this.

"But why? Why can't I go back but everyone else can?" Harry asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore repeated and Severus growled.

"Quit apologizing, Albus, and tell him why," Severus said, looking into Harry's green eyes to try and calm him.

"Severus!" McGonagall scolded.

"It's quite all right, Minerva. Severus is right," Dumbledore said serenely. "Harry, we believe Voldemort may have been behind this attack. You cannot return to the Tower for your safety."

"Where will I stay then?" Harry asked, trying to hide his distress at the news.

"It has been decided that you will move into Severus' quarters," Dumbledore told him. Harry looked at his friend and received a nod that was both confirming and accepting.

"Can I still visit the Tower?" Harry asked, hoping he wouldn't be completely cut off from his friends.

"Of course you can, m'boy. This is merely for you to be safe at night," Dumbledore said and Harry gave a small nod.

"Okay," he said.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "You can move in as soon as you are better."

Harry nodded again but wouldn't look at the man.

"Professor, what happened to our stuff? Was it destroyed in the fire?" Dean asked and Harry's head snapped up at the question.

"It depends on if you have protection charms on your trunks," Dumbledore said.

"You mean no one's been in the Tower since that night?" Harry wondered.

"That is correct." Dumbledore nodded.

"Dobby," Harry called, startling everyone with the random call. After a few seconds, Dobby popped into the hospital wing.

"Harry Potter, sir. How can Dobby help, sir?" the elf asked excitedly.

"Dobby, could you go to the boys' dorms in Gryffindor Tower? The dorm I'm in. Would you bring any of our items that survived the fire?" Harry requested.

"Dobby would be happy to, sir," Dobby said and disappeared with a familiar _crack_.

"Well, that has certainly been taken care of," Dumbledore said amused as he twinkled at Harry. It wasn't long before Dobby appeared again, this time with five trunks that looked to be in perfect condition.

"There's nothing wrong with them. They're perfectly fine," Dean said, confused.

"How is that possible?" Harry frowned.

"That would be Dobby, sir," Dobby said and they all looked at the little house elf.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. I puts protection on sir's trunk and does the same to sir's friends' trunks." Dobby nodded.

"Dobby, you're amazing. Thank you so much." Harry smiled at the elf.

"You's is welcome, sir," Dobby bowed and then disappeared.

"Harry, that elf is mental but he's fantastic," Seamus said and everyone chuckled.

"He saved all of our stuff," Dean said as they stared at their trunks.

_Thank you, Dobby_, Harry repeated silently.

* * *

><p>"All right, children," Pomfrey said later that day. "You are all free to go but you must take it easy. Mr. Potter, Thomas, and Finnegan, you three especially. Any problems and come back here immediately," she told them sternly. They all said they would even though they all knew they wouldn't. Even Pomfrey knew they wouldn't.<p>

"Before you leave and enjoy the day, I believe I have some information for you," Dumbledore said, entering the wing just as the Gryffindors were getting ready to leave. They all silently groaned. They didn't care. They just wanted to leave the infirmary and relax. "We have checked the wands of Mr. Zabini, Miss Patil, Miss Abbott, Mr. Flint, Miss Bulstrode, and Mr. Macmillian."

"And?" Seamus prompted.

"Were Ernie and Flint under Imperius too?" Ginny asked.

"Who set the Tower on fire?" Dean asked.

"Is Padma all right?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, Mr. Macmillian and Mr. Flint were under the Imperius Curse. Miss Patil, your sister is fine," Dumbledore answered a couple of the questions that had been flung at him. "Now, as I said, we have scanned the wands of these students. It seems that Mr. Zabini was the last to attack Mr. Finnegan. Miss Patil was the last to attack Miss Patil. Miss Abbott was the last to attack Mr. Thomas. Mr. Flint was the last to attack Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. Mr. Macmillian was the last to attack Miss Weasley and he was also the one to set fire to your Tower."

"Have you figured out who used the Imperius Curse on them?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, we have not but we will continue to search until we discover the truth behind this attack. Now, I'm sure you all want to get back with your house and relax. Mr. Potter, don't forget—"

"I know. I'm in the dungeons now," Harry said somewhat bitterly. He didn't mind they idea of living with Severus but he didn't like that he could no longer stay with his friends in Gryffindor Tower.

"Have a good day, children. Rest up," Dumbledore said cheerfully and left the hospital wing. The Gryffindors all looked at each other, silently agreeing that their headmaster was completely mental. They all shook their heads slightly and began to file out of the infirmary.

"Harry," Seamus said before Harry exited through the doors.

Harry turned to look at the Irish boy. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Seamus asked and Harry hid a smile. He knew the boy was probably going to apologize for how he had been all these months.

"I'm tired but I'm fine. I just need to lie down," Harry told him. "How about you? That gash on your side was pretty bad."

"Yeah, it was. It's still causing me breathing problems but Madam Pomfrey said that should be gone in a couple days as long as I don't do any running or anything strenuous or go outside since it's still cool out," Seamus said.

"That's good. We're all lucky to have gotten out that night," Harry said and all the others agreed.

"It's thanks to Snape that you're alive, that we're all alive," Seamus said and Harry gazed at him, being careful to keep his face blank. He and Seamus had never been close but they were friends and he missed the carefree, fun Irish boy that blew up everything he worked with.

"Yeah, he has a habit of saving my life." Harry nodded.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry about how I've been acting these past few months. I've been so stupid and such a jerk. It took me forever just to get Dean to talk to me and I miss him so much and I miss talking to you too. So, I'm really sorry. It shouldn't matter who you're friends with as long as you trust them and they take care of you and truly care for you. From what I've seen, Snape does," Seamus said and Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Seamus. He really does care. He won't show it or admit it freely or under threat of death," they all chuckled, "but he does care. And I do trust him. I trust him with my life. He'll never hurt me on purpose," Harry told him.

"Never say never, Mr. Potter. You have a way of testing my limits." Severus' voice washed over them and they all looked to the doors to see him gliding into the wing.

Harry grinned. "You haven't yet so I think I'm fine."

"You never know, Harry," Dean said, walking up to them and slinging an arm around Seamus' neck. "You have to live with the Professor now. He'll have many more opportunities now."

Harry, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati all laughed while Severus rolled his eyes, muttering about 'bloody Gryffindors'. "Come on, Potter. I have better things to do than to watch you Gryffindors try and construct a conversation," he said and swept towards the doors again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll see you all later."

"See you, Harry," Dean said.

"Take it easy, mate," Seamus said, wrapping his own arm around Dean. They were definitely getting back together now…finally.

"Potter!"

"Have to go," Harry said. "Bye, guys," he added and ran out of the infirmary.

"I realize Gryffindors have limited brain capacity but I did not know it took so long to say goodbye to people you will see in an hour anyways," Severus said when Harry joined him in the corridor and they started walking to the dungeons.

"You are such a git, Severus," Harry said, scowling at him.

"I am aware," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes, a grin trying to form.

They continued in a comfortable silence to the dungeons where Harry greeted Slytherin before he was pulled into the familiar quarters. He looked around. He really loved these rooms and was glad he was staying in them but, again, he couldn't help wish he was heading up to the Room of Requirement with the others to wait on the restoring of Gryffindor Tower.

"I realize this is probably the last place you want to stay but—" Severus started but Harry stopped him.

"No, it's not that. You know I love these rooms and I'm glad that I get to stay here. I just wish I was going back to the Tower with my friends. I just feel cut off from them now," Harry said with a small smile.

"I know, Harry, but you'll still see them all the time at meals and you can visit the Tower whenever you want. You may also bring them here sometimes," Severus said slowly and Harry silently commended the man on his ability to say the last part without grimacing or growling.

"Thank you, Severus." Harry smiled at him and Severus inclined his head.

"Go unpack. Your little elf friend has already put your trunk in the guestroom. Not much of a guestroom anymore," Severus told him and Harry chuckled.

"Nope. It's _my_ room now," Harry said as he bounded into his new room. Severus snorted and rolled his eyes, moving into the kitchen to make some tea and call for a late lunch.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the guestroom (<em>my room now<em>, he thought) and looked around. It looked the same as usual except that his trunk was now at the foot of the bed that was pushed against the wall on the far side of the room. There was a magical window above it that showed what the weather was outside. A desk and table were on the opposite side of the room from the bed and a bedside table sat next to the bed. There was a wardrobe on the wall that held the door.

He smiled. It wasn't a large room by any means or extravagant but he liked it. It was cozy and homey. He walked over to the bed and knelt down beside his trunk, opening it.

"Oh, thank Merlin," he muttered when he saw Slytherin's book sitting on top of everything. He had been afraid that the fire had gotten to the book in the common room. They had been told that the entire sixth year boys' dorm had been destroyed by the fire as well as most of the common room. Luckily the rest of the boys' dorms and the girls' dorms had not been harmed.

Harry spent the next half hour pulling things from his trunk and placing them around the room. He put what few clothes and robes he had in the wardrobe and placed his picture of his parents on the bedside table. He pulled the drawer open on the bedside table and put his photo album from Hagrid and his ancestry book from Remus in it. He put a few of his quills and a couple jars of ink and parchment on his desk.

"Harry?" Severus said and knocked on the open door.

Harry turned from where he was placing his book on wandless magic from Hermione and his book on the Founders from Luna on the desk. "Yeah?"

"You can change the colour, if you want, and the bedding. It's your room now to do as you please, within reason, of course," Severus told him.

"So not going overboard on the Gryffindor stuff?" Harry raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Precisely," Severus said and Harry laughed. "I've called for a late lunch. I'm sure you're hungry. After you eat, I want you to rest a bit."

"Severus, I've been sleeping for two days now," Harry said.

"I realize that but you need to regain your strength. You must rest," Severus said.

"I'm fine, Severus, really," Harry said.

Severus sighed. He took Harry by the wrist and pulled him over to the bed. They both sat down. "Harry, I really don't think you understand. You lost nearly all your blood that night. I know you are tired and you will be for a few more days. You need to take care of yourself, Harry. I won't always be here to help you."

_I try to ignore that little fact of life_, Harry thought bitterly. He looked into Severus' face and was flooded with thoughts.

The man wasn't the most attractive man; not conventionally attractive anyways but he did have his own charm. He was pale but not the sickly pale or vampire pale that everyone believed. His eyes were nearly black though Harry was sure he could see a tint of green or blue in them. His nose was crooked and Harry knew it had been broken many times in the man's life, by his father, the Marauders, and in his Death Eater days. It was any wonder it wasn't even more crooked. His lips were thin but not non-existent. They were enthralling, really. The hair that everyone assumed to be greasy was, in fact, greasy sometimes but only after he'd been around potions. Otherwise it was fine and silky.

_What in Merlin's name is going on? Where are these thoughts coming from? I'm going mental. Completely mental_, Harry said, mentally shaking himself.

"I know," Harry finally said. "I'll take care of myself but if I don't, it just means you have to stay in my life longer," he said with a cheeky grin.

"That is precisely why I may not be here in the future. You will surely drive me to my death," Severus said and Harry laughed, his eyes gleaming with humour. "Finish up in here and then come and eat, brat."

"I will," Harry said and Severus left the room. Harry pulled out his wand and looked around the room, contemplating the colour of the walls and what he could change it to. He waved his wand and muttered an incantation and the walls changed to a deep green. He smiled. It looked really good. He wasn't going to go crazy on house colours. He waved his wand again and the mouldings became gold. He then turned to the bed.

It was a simple bed, made of dark cherry wood. The headboard had intricate designs carved into it and so did the posts. The curtain was black but Harry could see silver interwoven in the material. He looked at the bedding. It was simple, just black.

_Typical_. Harry snorted and pointed his wand at the bed. The pillows became different shades of red with white. The comforter was different shades of blue with white winding through it as well. He turned his wand on the black carpet and turned it a simple beige colour. Gazing around the room again, Harry smiled at the result.

Returning his wand to its holster, he left his room and went to have lunch with Severus before lying down for a couple hours.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you are all aware as to why you are here," Dumbledore said, looking at the six students sitting before him. It had been four days since the attack on Gryffindor Tower and Dumbledore had finally called the attackers up to his office to investigate what had happened.<p>

"We didn't mean to! I hardly remember what happened!" Hannah Abbott burst out and a few tears leaked from her eyes.

"Calm yourself, Miss Abbott. None of you are in trouble. We have determined that you were all under the Imperius Curse and the injured Gryffindors are not pressing charges," Dumbledore said and the students in front of him sighed in relief.

"Get on with it, Albus. I have a class to prepare for," Severus snapped from his corner of the office where he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and glaring around the room. Albus didn't say anything but looked at him with twinkling eyes. Severus' eyes narrowed at the older man.

"We are trying to figure out who it is that put you all under the curse. Do any of you remember having any confrontations with anyone in the last week besides the Gryffindor Tower incident?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus snorted. _Incident, he calls it. Yes, Gryffindor Tower was an incident while the first war was a schoolyard fight_.

Dumbledore glanced at him with a look that made Severus believe the man knew what he had been thinking. He narrowed his eyes again.

"I remember something from the Hogsmeade weekend," Padma said.

"Same." The others nodded.

"What is it you remember?" Dumbledore asked as Severus gave his full attention to the students.

"I had been in Zonko's near the back looking for something to buy. I turned around and someone was behind me," Hannah said and it was clearly taking her, and the others, a lot to try remember what happened in the village.

"Do you know who it was?" Dumbledore wondered.

"It was Zacharias," Hannah said quietly. "Zacharias Smith."

_He's one of the new student Death Eaters_, Severus thought immediately. He cast his eyes to Dumbledore where they shared the same idea.

"The same thing happened to me," Millicent said. "Except it wasn't Smith. It was Theodore Nott."

"Pansy Parkinson," Blaise and Flint said.

"Macnair," Ernie said.

"Michael Corner," Padma said.

_They're all new Death Eaters_, Severus thought again and shared another knowing look with the headmaster.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "Unfortunately we cannot do anything to those who cursed you as they are no longer here, but instead with Voldemort."

"It's okay," Padma said. "I'm not going to Hogsmeade anymore, not after this."

"No one will be going to the village anymore. I am cancelling the rest of the visits for this year," Dumbledore told them and they all nodded. "Thank you. You may go," he said and the six students left.

"Junior Death Eaters," Severus said as soon as the students were gone. "Of course. It would've been simple for them to slip through the crowds."

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "I will call for the Gryffindor victims after dinner and tell them what we have discovered."

* * *

><p>Everyone was slightly confused when Dumbledore stood up at the end of dinner that night. He rarely, if ever, made speeches in the middle of the year. However, since an attack on a school had happened a few weeks earlier and Gryffindor Tower had just been attacked, they knew better than to question it.<p>

"If I could have your attention for a brief while, children," Dumbledore said as he got to his feet. He waited until the Hall fell silent and all the students turned to look at him. "After recent events and developments and the increase in danger, it has been decided that all Hogsmeade visits for the rest of this year will be cancelled. No one is to leave the school grounds unless authorized and accompanied by a professor."

As predicted, there were many protests but not as many as there might've been in past years. Everyone knew the war was getting worse. Hell, there had only been about a month in between the Romanian school attack and the attack on Gryffindor Tower. Many students had already opted to stay away from the village as they no longer wanted to take chances. Most of the protests came from the third and fourth years, students who hadn't been to the village much while the older years had already been there dozens of times.

"I would also like the victims of the attack on Gryffindor Tower to meet me in my office once you are finished your dinner," Dumbledore added, looking over at the Gryffindor table. Ever since the attack, the Gryffindors had been very quiet during meals and in general. Hardly any points had been taken from them or given as they didn't speak much. The professors were somewhat concerned over the new behaviour but decided to wait and see if they would return to normal once they were back in their Tower.

"I'm done. How about you guys?" Harry said, looking at the others.

"Yeah, let's go." Dean nodded.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Parvati all rose from the table and walked together to the headmaster's office. Something had obviously been discovered if they were being called. Together they walked through the corridors, quietly talking until they came to the gargoyle.

"Sugar quills," Harry said and they made their way up the spiral staircase. Hermione knocked on the door and they all walked into the office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and motioned for them all to take a seat.

"You wanted to talk to us, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I have spoken with the students who attack your Tower." Dumbledore nodded.

"Did you find out who cursed them?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Yes. It seems that they were cursed during the last Hogsmeade visit. They all remember being attacked by a few of the students who are missing," Dumbledore said.

"Death Eaters," Harry said simply.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"There's nothing to be done," Dean said, sounding a little defeated.

"Unfortunately not," Dumbledore said.

"At least we know what happened," Hermione said.

"We don't know why though," Seamus said.

"As I have said, it was a plan probably conducted by Voldemort. The goal was probably to either kill or capture Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said and they all agreed. "You may go."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione said and the others repeated the sentiment.

"You're very welcome, children." Dumbledore smiled at them as they filed out of the office.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thank you so much. :]**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey, all. I realize that I haven't gotten any Occlumency lessons into this story yet so I started with that. :P So, to clear it up. The attack on Gryffindor Tower happened the last weekend of March, it has been a week since the attack, and we are now in the beginning of April. I like to do things by month. It's easier for me to stay organized and on a straight path with my plot. :P You should see the calendar I created with all these events. It's packed. I need to re-write it, it's gotten so messy. Lol. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Remember to leave me a review. :]**

Harry lay on his bed, once again reading Slytherin's book. He was getting desperate. He had to find out how to destroy the Horcruxes. He ran a hand through his hair and turned the page. He didn't even look up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said and heard his already partially door swing open completely.

"Harry, we have to work," Severus said.

"I am. I'm researching ways to destroy the Horcruxes," Harry said, still not looking up at his friend.

"Harry, I know you're avoiding these lessons," Severus said and Harry knew he had crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not avoiding anything. I'm just working on something else," Harry said, determinedly keeping his eyes on the book though he was no longer reading.

"We have to do this. You have to learn," Severus said and Harry finally looked up at him.

"I can't do it, Severus, and you know it. I'm miserable at Occlumency. I've never been able to do it and I'll never be able to. We might as well just give up on it," Harry said, hating the topic of choice.

"We are not giving up on this, Harry, not yet. Until we know for sure that you can't do it, we are going to keep trying," Severus said and Harry sighed.

"Severus, you know I can't do Occlumency. Look at last year and even just the lessons we've had this year. If I could do it, I would've managed by now," Harry said.

"Come on, Harry. We're going to try something different," Severus said and motioned for Harry to follow him as he walked back into the sitting room. Harry sighed again and followed the dark man. Severus was sitting on one end of the sofa, his back to the fireplace and Harry sat opposite him.

"I still think this is pointless. All that's going to happen is that we're going to end up screaming at each other and not talking until tomorrow," Harry said pointedly as he sat down.

"Harry," Severus said and Harry knew he was pushing it. Harry sighed again but didn't speak. "Instead of trying to push me out of your mind, I want you to try and changed memories. Bring another memory to the front of your mind to block the memory I am trying to view," he explained and Harry nodded.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask," Severus said and pulled out his wand. "Ready?" Harry nodded.

"_Legilimens_."

Harry felt the effects of the spell immediately and memories began flying to the forefront of his mind until they settled on just one. It was the memory of Harry's talk with Dumbledore after watching the first three memories. Harry quickly forced another memory over it and soon they were watching Draco Malfoy as a ferret bouncing up and down. Severus pulled out and found Harry laughing.

"That is one of the best memories I have," Harry said, wiping away an errant tear.

"Yes, it is quite amusing and quite degrading," Severus said, smirking, inwardly very pleased to see Harry looking like a normal happy teenager, even if only for a few moments. "Let's try again, shall we? You did well. Try and get a memory faster. _Legilimens_."

Memories flew past again before they settled on a memory of Severus comforting Harry after Kingsley left during Christmas holidays. Harry threw forward a memory of a Quidditch match from his second year. He could feel Severus trying to get the other memory back but Harry held firm and they watched as Draco flew off his broom and Harry lost the bones in his arm. Severus pulled out again and Harry was grinning. He raised an eyebrow.

"Draco has had as much bad luck as I have," Harry said, chuckling.

"I don't think that's possible, brat, but it's close," Severus said. "What exactly happened at the end, with Lockhart?"

"I wanted to go to the hospital wing, I really did, but he got to me before I could get up and leave. He vanished all the bones in my arm. He was such an idiot. He has to be the worst professor we've had and we've had horrible professors," Harry said and Severus nodded. They both thought through the list of Defence professors they had had; Quirrell, Lockhart, Remus, imposter Moody, Umbridge, and Sallon. Not a good track record.

"I strongly agree, however, Sallon is high on my list for the abuse he dealt you and Draco," Severus said and Harry nodded, making sure to keep eye contact. He had never told Severus about the detentions with Umbridge the previous year. He unconsciously ran a fingertip over the scar on the back of his hand. "You're doing well, Harry. You're able to hold a memory against force."

"That's a lot easier than anything else we've done before," Harry said, shrugging slightly.

"I want to try something else. We'll stop after this. I can see that you're tired," Severus said, looking closely at his young friend.

"I'm fine, Severus. We can keep going," Harry waved it off.

"Harry, it's only been a week since the attack on Gryffindor Tower and while you are pretty much healed, I'd like for you to rest for at least tonight," Severus said, staring at him intently. Sometimes Harry really cursed those black eyes.

_Those deep, dark, hypnotizing eyes_—Harry broke his thoughts off. He sighed as he looked at Severus, the black eyes seeming to read his soul. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but can Draco come down here at least? I haven't seen him in ages. I mean, seriously. Where has he been? He didn't even come to the hospital wing," Harry said and Severus frowned.

"Yes, I noticed that. I have not seen him since the attack." Severus' face turned down in thought. "I will send him here if I see him when I'm on patrol tonight."

"Thanks."

"Now, let's continue. This time when I enter, I want you to trap me. Do you have a place where you feel safe?" Severus said, returning to his professor mode.

Harry thought and immediately came up with somewhere. Sure it was in one of the worst places in the world but it had always meant safety. "Yeah, I do." He nodded.

"Good. I want you to use that place somehow and trap me when I enter," Severus told him and he took a couple moments to make sense of what he should do. He nodded when Severus asked if he was ready. "_Legilimens_."

There was a brief glimpse of a memory but it had been so small that he had no idea what it had been. Severus soon found himself enclosed in a small dark space. He couldn't see so he lit his wand. He immediately recognized the place from Harry's memories; it was the cupboard he had lived in for most of his life. Cursing the Dursleys, Severus tried the door but found it was locked. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get out of the cupboard so he pulled gently from Harry's mind. Back in his own mind, Severus looked at Harry who was looking much more exhausted now.

"It was that cupboard," Severus said simply and bluntly.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking down at the cushion that separated them. "While it's not in my favourite place in the world or the safest, my cupboard always made me feel safe. My aunt would never come near it except to wake me up because she didn't want to be too close to me and my uncle and cousin were always too large to fit in it. I was safe from them even if most of the time I was thrown in there injured."

"You are not going back there this summer. I don't care if it's the last summer that you'd spend there. You're not going back," Severus said and Harry heard the determination in his voice but he didn't answer. He just gave the Potions master a small, sad smile. "That's enough for tonight, Harry. Go get some rest."

Harry left the sofa and headed for his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and turned around. "I still doubt I can fully do Occlumency."

"Bed, brat. Don't give up yet," Severus said with a glare. Harry grinned and disappeared inside his room.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Harry was wrenched from sleep when someone shouted his name and jumped on his bed. His eyes flew open and he immediately went for his wand.<p>

"Guess who I found?" he heard Severus say and he could hear the amusement and exasperation in the deep voice. Harry forced himself to relax and he grabbed his glasses, putting them on.

_I really need to get contacts or something_, he thought as he slid on his old wire glasses. He blinked as the room came into view and found the familiar face of Draco Malfoy so close that he jumped.

"Merlin, Draco! What the hell are you doing?" Harry said, sitting up properly and putting his wand back on his bedside table. "Where have you been?"

"Are you all right? I just heard you were living with Severus now," Draco said, moving back a bit so he wasn't nearly nose to nose with his Gryffindor friend.

Harry frowned. "You _just_ heard? Seriously, where the hell have you been?"

"I've just been a little busy." Draco shrugged dismissively. Harry noticed that Severus sent his godson a curious gaze and they both knew the blonde wasn't telling them everything. "So, how are you? You looked dead the last time I saw you in that bloody Tower."

"That could be because I almost _was_ dead. I lost nearly all of my blood," Harry said and Draco gaped.

"What the hell did you get hit with?" Draco asked.

Harry glanced at Severus who had just been about to leave the room. He man gave an almost imperceptible nod before vanishing from the doorway. "I'm sure you've heard of some of the spells that Severus created when he was young."

Draco nodded.

"I was hit with _Sectumsempra_. It seems it's become a favourite among the Death Eaters in the past few years when they discovered it," Harry said.

"How do they know about it?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your father knew about it, about Severus creating it. He told Voldemort and the other Death Eaters about it," Harry told him.

"Merlin," Draco breathed, averting his eyes from Harry, something that didn't go unnoticed. "So, you're okay though, right? I mean, Severus got you to the infirmary on time?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey said I'd be dead if he had been any later," Harry said and Draco shook his head.

"Unbelievable."

"The others are okay too. Seamus, Dean, and I got the worst of it. Dean had some spinal damage but nothing came of it. It was just bruising but everyone was worried he would be paralyzed. Seamus had a bad cut on his forehead and a large gash on his side that causes him some breathing troubles. It's diminished somewhat but it's probably going to be a bit before it's completely better," Harry explained to him and he nodded.

"Has the Tower been fixed yet?" Draco asked.

"Almost. The Gryffindors are moving back in about two days, maybe three," Harry said.

"I guess you're not exactly pleased about staying here," Draco said with a smile.

"It has nothing to do with the place. I love these rooms and I honestly don't mind living with Severus but I wish I was going back to the Tower too," Harry said with a small shrug.

"Yeah, I felt the same when I moved into my rooms," Draco said and Harry looked at him curiously. "Well, even though the Slytherins hate me and would've probably killed me had I stayed in the common room, I wished I would be going back to the common room every night instead of my rooms. That is until I got used to it and now I like my rooms way more," he ended with a grin and Harry laughed.

"Come on. Let's go into the sitting room," Harry said, shoving Draco off his bed and climbing out.

"Prick," Draco said, shoving Harry's shoulder as they walked out of his bedroom.

"Git." Harry pushed back.

"Prat," Draco said and lunged at Harry. They fell to the floor laughing and rolling around, trying to pin the other.

"Children," Severus said as he exited the kitchen and found the two boys on the floor. They froze and looked up at him. Harry was being pinned down though he had one arm wrapped around Draco's neck. "Do act your age, won't you?" he said as he raised an eyebrow and sat in his usual spot on the sofa.

Harry and Draco laughed and released each other, moving to take a seat, Draco on the sofa and Harry in his lounge chair. They spent the next while talking about everything after they exhausted the topic of Harry's condition and the Gryffindor Tower attack. At some point Severus had called for some lunch which the two boys devoured as he rolled his eyes at the antics of teenage boys.

"So, honestly, Draco. Where've you been?" Harry asked as he ate another chicken sandwich.

"Around. Like I said, I've been busy," Draco said, once more acting dismissive about the topic.

"What've you been doing?" Harry asked.

"Nothing important." Draco shrugged and Harry frowned at him. He looked at Severus who was also looking at Draco suspiciously. "Anyways, I should go. I have some last minute homework to do," he added and Harry nodded.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later, Draco," Harry said.

"You two, Harry. I'm really glad you're okay," Draco said and pulled him into a tight, but brief, hug. "Bye, Harry. Bye, Severus," he waved and left their quarters.

"That boy is hiding something," Severus said as soon as Draco was gone.

"You're going to go to his rooms and question him, aren't you?" Harry assumed, looking at Severus with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Of course," Severus said, placing his book on the coffee table. Harry snorted and got to his feet.

"Have fun," Harry said. "I'm going to shower, get dressed, and do more research on the Horcruxes," he said, walking towards his bedroom. Severus watched him go with a smile before he himself got to his feet and left their rooms. He walked down the corridor, passing the Slytherin common room and came to a stop at the portrait of Demetri and Jeremy.

"Severus!" the twins said loudly and happily.

"Haven't seen you in a good while," Jeremy said, holding up a glass as if in a toast.

"Yes, it has been some time." Severus nodded. "Is Draco in?"

"Yes, just came back," Demetri said and their portrait swung open.

"Thank you, boys," Severus said and walked through into Draco's quarters.

"Severus!" Draco said in surprise when he left the study and spotted Severus.

"Hello, Draco," Severus greeted. "I realize we just saw each other but we didn't really talk."

"No, we didn't," Draco said and Severus could sense that he was nervous. What was the young Slytherin hiding?

"Let's sit and talk for a while," Severus said, gesturing to the sofa where he sat down and motioned for Draco to join him. His godson did but he was sitting on the edge stiffly. "So, how have you been, Draco? Like Harry said, you haven't really been seen the past few days. I haven't seen you since the attack."

"Yeah, I know. I've—"

"Been busy, so you've said. What you haven't said, however, is what it is that's been keeping you so busy," Severus said, looking straight at his godson.

"Just things." Draco shrugged. "I've been doing homework and stuff."

"I'm sure you have." Severus nodded and he saw Draco fidget slightly out the corner of his eye. "Though, I know homework would not have kept you from visiting Harry in the hospital wing and it certainly wouldn't have stopped you from hearing about him staying with me."

Draco fidgeted again but didn't speak. He was also avoiding his godfather's eyes.

"Where have you been, Draco?" Severus asked bluntly.

"I've been here, in my rooms," Draco answered and Severus could hear him trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't think you have, Draco. I don't think you've been in the school," Severus said and sat up straight before leaning forward on his knees and staring at Draco. "Tell me where you've been, Draco."

It was quiet for quite a while. Severus' gaze never wavered from the young man and Draco seemed to pale before his eyes. The blond couldn't seem to sit still anymore and Severus could see a definite tremor in his body. He sat silently, waiting for a response from the Slytherin. Finally Draco's eyes lifted, his head turned, and he met his godfather's gaze.

"Malfoy Manor," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Severus sat in Dumbledore's office, trying to keep his mind on the meeting they were having. All the professors had been called into Dumbledore's office for an emergency meeting. After learning where Draco had been the past few days, he had been furious and knew he had to leave before they finished the conversation. Luckily, that had been when Dumbledore called for the meeting. He had told Draco that they would finish their conversation before he quickly left and made his way to the headmaster's office.<p>

"Severus, this is important. Listen," Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts and he glared at the man for giving him orders. Dumbledore ignored the look.

"This cannot be the only way, Albus. There must be something else we can do," McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but I fear this is the only solution right now and it has already been decided," Dumbledore said and the professors sighed.

"And what of everything that will be missed?" Flitwick asked.

"We will be moving things up. They will happen early but they will happen. I will not take that away from them," Dumbledore said.

"How long?" Vector asked and Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"April twenty-ninth," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, that is in a month," McGonagall said. "That is not enough time."

"It will be," Dumbledore said.

"This is ridiculous. We can't do this. What will happen when we do?" Sprout said with some hysteria.

"It is the only thing we can do, Pomona. It must be done. What will happen remains to be seen," Dumbledore told her.

"What of Potter?" Severus asked, finally voicing the question everyone had.

"He will remain," Dumbledore said.

"Any others?" McGonagall asked.

"Only about three," Dumbledore said. "There is nothing else to be done. For now, this is our course of action. Begin planning."

All the professors nodded solemnly and filed out of the office. Dumbledore watched them go and then sat back with a sigh while Fawkes trilled softly.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Review please! Thank you so much. :]**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Review, don't forget. :]**

"Open right now," Severus snarled at Demetri and Jeremy who blanched and flew open. Severus stalked into the room and his eyes cast around for his godson. "Draco!" he shouted.

His mood had only gotten progressively worse as the day wore on. First had been realizing his godson was hiding something. Then he had discovered what was being hidden. Then he was called to that blasted meeting and the news had been _anything_ but good. Now he had to talk about what Draco was hiding and then go back to his quarters and mark abysmal essays.

"Draco, get out here _right now_!" he yelled again and Draco immediately ran from the bedroom.

"H-hey, Severus. How-how was the meeting?" Draco said, trying not to show his terror and failing miserably.

"Sit. Down. Now," Severus ordered in a cold voice and Draco rushed to obey. He sat in the lounge chair and looked at his godfather with wide eyes.

It was official.

The man was seething.

That only meant one thing.

Rest in peace, Draco Malfoy.

"Explain now or I will not hesitate to hold back," Severus ground out as he towered over Draco who gulped.

"We-well, I knew what curse had been used on Harry in the Tower. I also know that it was Lucius that let Voldemort and the Death Eaters know about it," Draco rushed to explain.

"And?" Severus growled.

"Well, when I saw Harry, I got angry. I know that if it hadn't been for Lucius, no one else would know that spell."

"You have yet to answer me, Draco, and I am on the last inch of my patience _and_ temper," Severus told him in a low and dangerous voice.

"Okay, okay!" Draco said loudly and desperately. "I went to the manor to see Lucius, to torture him! I didn't kill him and I didn't use any Unforgivables! I'm sorry!" he cried out and looked up at Severus warily.

"You had better be joking, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said slowly. Draco gulped and minutely shook his head. Severus roared in anger making Draco cower. He had seen his godfather angry before but this was a whole other level he had never witnessed.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Draco stuttered, wanting to make things better but having no idea how.

"If I stay here, I will not be responsible for my actions," Severus muttered and headed for the door. "This is not over yet. I will be back tomorrow when I have calmed down."

Draco gave a jerky nod and watched as Severus left his rooms. He didn't move for about a half hour and when he did, he was stiff and shaky.

* * *

><p>Severus entered his quarters and immediately headed for his lab. He didn't notice that Harry had made dinner nor did he notice Harry speaking to him. He did notice, though, the hand that lightly touched his arm. Despite it being a friendly gesture that Harry had extended multiple times, his remaining control left and he spun around, striking. What made him do it, he would never know but he did know that the minute he registered Harry on the floor, his anger disappeared. For a few long moments, he stared down at Harry in horror as the green eyes looked up at him in shock and confusion.<p>

"Harry," he whispered so low that Harry didn't hear it.

"Severus?" Harry said quietly and it was then that Severus dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

"Harry, I—" Severus broke off. He had no idea what to say and as he watched the boy's lip bleed and cheek colour, he lost his ability to breathe as well.

What had he done?

He had promised he would never hurt Harry. Now he had done this.

He had hit this small, delicate, young, beautiful, amazing young man.

This young man who was his best friend. He suddenly felt the same way he had when he had called Lily that horrid name.

What would happen now?

What would Harry do or say?

Would he leave? Report him? Hit him back? Hate him?

The idea of Harry leaving or hating him hurt worse than anything he had ever felt and he had been through a lot of pain; mental, physical, and emotional.

"Severus?"

That voice. That soft, sweet voice.

So gone in his horror was Severus that he didn't notice the thoughts he was having about Harry.

He jerked sharply when a soft hand touched his cheek.

"Severus, are you all right?" the young Gryffindor asked, looking at him intently.

_Am I all right_? Severus repeated in his head before realizing he had said it out loud as well as Harry was nodding.

"Yes. You don't look well. Are you sure you're all right?" Harry asked again.

And it was with that repeated question that Severus chuckled softly before it turned into a full laugh. He knew Harry was staring at him in shock but he couldn't stop.

"Severus?" Harry said tentatively, reaching out to touch his shoulder again. At the touch, Severus' laughs died down and looked at Harry with a fond smile.

"Harry Potter, you _are_ something else," Severus said and Harry looked at him, bemused. Severus gently cupped Harry's uninjured cheek. "Only _you_ would be sitting here injured because of me and asking if _I'm_ all right."

"Well, I'm fine. You didn't look good before. I was worried," Harry said, clearly not understanding.

"Something else, Mr. Potter. Something else," Severus muttered with a smile as he gently took Harry's chin and turned his head while summoning a salve. He screwed off the cap and dipped his fingers in. Bringing the salve to Harry's cheek, he began to softly rub it in and watched the horrible bruising slowly fade. He then took his wand and healed Harry's lip. They remained silent as Severus banished the salve to its shelf and returned his wand to his robes.

"Severus, honestly. You're scaring me. You were so angry and then you looked ill and then you laugh. Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Harry, how do you feel?" Severus returned the question.

"I'm fine, why?" Harry frowned.

_You really are thick, aren't you, Harry_?

"Harry, I just hit you. Quite hard and violently, in fact," Severus said.

"Is that why you're acting like this?" Harry said a smile forming. "That's ridiculous. That was nothing. I've had much worse. Besides, I know you didn't mean to. I could tell from your expression after it happened," he shrugged and pushed himself to his feet. He held out a hand to help Severus up. The Potions master took it slowly and stood up.

"Harry?"

Harry gave him a soft smile. "I don't hold it against you, Severus, and I'm not angry. You were absolutely seething when you came in here. I'm actually surprised you didn't hex me into oblivion, though I'm sure it was close. Severus, remember the words of your promise. You said you'd never 'intentionally' hurt me. This wasn't intentional. You were too far gone to know what was going on. You are not turning into your father. You are the complete opposite of him and I am not abandoning you."

Severus stared at him for a long while before pulling him into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry, after being startled by Severus initiating the contact, returned it, though with less force.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus whispered into Harry's hair and the young Gryffindor smiled before pulling back.

"Let's have dinner," Harry said and the two went into the kitchen where the meal awaited.

* * *

><p>Severus took a deep breath and entered Draco's quarters for the third time in two days.<p>

"Hey, Severus," Draco greeted quietly from the sofa.

"Hello, Draco," Severus said and sat on the other side of the sofa. "I apologize for yesterday. I'm still angry but yesterday I lost control. I apologize."

"It's okay. In all honesty, you handled it better than I thought you would," Draco said with a grin and Severus snorted.

He sat back and looked at his godson. "So what happened?"

"When I saw Harry, I lost it. I knew it was because of Lucius that anyone else knows that curse. It was pretty much because of him that Harry nearly died, even if he wasn't the one to cast the curse. I was right angry and I made an illegal Portkey to get to the manor. I'm still a Malfoy by blood so I can still get through the wards. Lucius was the only one there. They don't have house elves anymore, not since he went to Azkaban and lost his ranking with Voldemort. Mother was out, probably at Bellatrix's.

"I went upstairs and found him sleeping. I bound him to the bed and he woke up. He tried to get to me, saying he was going to kill me. Obviously he didn't. I didn't do anything too bad to him. I couldn't. As much as I hate him and hate what he's caused and wish he was dead, I couldn't kill him. I only used Cutting Curses and Burning Hexes and the like. I never let him come even close to death. I would always heal him once I thought he was bleeding too much. I didn't leave scars or anything. I knocked him out and left," Draco recounted what had happened.

"Did you Obliviate him?" Severus asked.

Draco was now glad he hadn't. He nearly had but something stopped him and he just left. Severus hated Obliviating people, even if it had to be done. "No. I almost did but I didn't. He knows it was me."

"Good," Severus said. "You handled the situation wrong, Draco."

"I know and, sometimes, I wish I could take it all back," Draco said, gazing down at the floor.

"I'm sure you do," Severus agreed. "You handled it wrong but I'm proud of you."

Draco's eyes flew to his godfather. "What?"

"You could've easily done much more to him. You could've killed him. You could've left horrible scars. You could've tortured him to insanity or to death. You could've brought him right to the brink of death and then left to let him suffer. You didn't do any of those things though most would. You didn't even leave a mark on him except in his memories, despite all he has done to you and your _brother_ and our world."

Draco stared at him, easily catching the emphasis on 'brother'. He knew he was talking about Harry.

"But I tortured him. I'm no better than him. What I did was probably worse than letting him bleed to death or something," Draco said sadly.

"You are much better than him, Draco, and you always have been and always will be," Severus said sternly. "Why do you think what you did was worse?"

"Because I would hurt him and then heal him and then hurt him again. And it wouldn't even be any major injuries. It was probably pretty torturous," Draco said.

"Perhaps that's true," Severus said thoughtfully and Draco looked at him. "Draco, what do you think of when you think of torture?"

Draco frowned slightly but answered regardless. "The Cruciatus, being beaten, all those horrible curses."

"Such as?"

"No offence but _Sectumsempra_." Severus nodded in agreement. He knew it was a horrible curse and he regretted ever inventing it. "The Blood Boiling Curse. The Entrail Expelling Curse, well, the way Death Eaters use it anyways. The curse that burns away the skin. The curse that makes the bones feel like they're on fire. The curse that makes the skin peel away," Draco shuddered at the thought of each spell.

"I agree fully. All of those spells are very torturous. However, perhaps the worst torture is never coming near death at all," Severus said and Draco fully frowned now.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, death is quite simple. What you did to Lucius, while very mild, probably tortured him more than anything. He probably wondered the whole time which would be the time that you went farther than just a few cuts and killed him. You have to know, Draco, that death is easier than anything else. It's truly living that's hard. You are not like your father or the other Death Eaters. They would've used all of those horrible spells and left someone to suffer. You didn't. You healed your father, a man who has caused you so much grief. You're the better man, Draco, even if you did go the wrong way with the situation."

Draco sighed and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Severus."

"You're welcome." Severus squeezed his knee. "Your punishment is that you have to tell Harry where you've been and what you've been doing."

Draco paled quickly and Severus smirked.

* * *

><p>Draco reluctantly told Harry everything that evening before dinner. Harry had been absolutely furious, picking up their Transfiguration book and hitting him wherever he could, all the while yelling and ranting. It had been about twenty minutes before Harry calmed down and, by that time, Draco had a large bruise on his arm that Severus refused to heal.<p>

"Think of it as a reminder for the next time you want to do something like this," the Potions master had said and Draco scowled.

"I can't believe you did that, Draco!" Harry cried out, hitting Draco some more while Severus simply watched, smirking.

"Okay, okay! I know! Ow! Harry!" Draco yelled and attempted to wrestle the book from Harry's grasp. "Harry! Give me the book!"

"No! You deserve this, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Harry said, continuing to hit his friend, no doubt making the Slytherin's already large bruise even larger.

"Harry! Ow!" Draco yelled, trying to shield himself from the blows. "Severus! Help me!"

"As Harry said, you deserve this, Draco, and it's your punishment. This way you don't lose points or get detention," Severus said, leaning against the door frame casually, watching the two boys fondly.

"I'd rather detention!" Draco said, once again trying to get the book from the Gryffindor but Harry just hit him in the head with it. "Harry!"

* * *

><p>Now they were sitting at dinner. The Gryffindors had finally moved back into the Tower so they were a little livelier but not as much as they had been before the attack. Everyone's attention was caught and conversations stopped when they heard the clinking of glass from the staff table. They looked up to see Dumbledore getting to his feet.<p>

Had something else happened?

An attack they hadn't heard about?

"If I could have your full attention for a few moments," Dumbledore said and paused, taking a deep breath. "The danger around this school increases everyday and we have already had a vicious attack on Gryffindor Tower. The danger will only continue to increase until this war ends. It pains me greatly to say this."

Harry and the rest of the Hall noticed the distress on Dumbledore's face. Harry gazed at the other professors. All their expressions held distress or sadness or resignation or pain. He saw the resignation in the deep eyes of Severus that held his, trying to offer comfort.

It was, however, three little words that pierced his heart like nothing else and he gasped while the rest of the air in the Great Hall disappeared.

"Hogwarts is closing."

**A/N: Don't forget to review. Thanks so much. :]**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey. Hope you like it. ****Don't forget to review. :D**

Naturally, the silence that had befallen the Great Hall broke and all hell broke loose. The rage came forward and everyone started shouting and protesting. Students jumped to their feet in anger and fear. Those who protested the most and loudest were the seventh and first years. It took some time but Dumbledore eventually regained control.

"I understand your dismay at this development. It pains me to close this establishment but the decision has been made. I had a meeting with the Board and this was our conclusion," Dumbledore said.

"But this is the safest place in the world," a young student said from the Slytherin side and Harry knew the voice was Caleb Manden's.

"It was once. However, even the most powerful of things can weaken under such forces that attempt to penetrate these walls," Dumbledore told them.

"What's going to happen with exams?" a Ravenclaw fifth year asked.

"What about graduation?" a Gryffindor seventh year asked.

"When is the school closing?" a third year Hufflepuff said.

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "The school will be closing on the twenty-ninth. Owls have been sent to families to inform them of this. Exams and graduation will be moved up. OWLs and NEWTs will be happening the week before the closing. Graduation will be three nights before for the seventh years and two nights before for the sixth years."

"What do you mean?" a sixth year from Ravenclaw voiced everyone's thoughts.

"I do not believe Hogwarts will be open in time for our sixth years to graduate. They will have a graduation ceremony and receive diplomas with the seventh years. They cannot, however, take their NEWTs early and may have to find time to take them outside of this school," Dumbledore told the Hall.

"Professor, what about those of us who have nowhere to go?" a small first year from Slytherin spoke up and everyone turned back to the headmaster. There were many students who had nowhere to go.

"Those who have nowhere outside of Hogwarts will stay here until a safe house is opened."

"But if Hogwarts isn't safe, how safe will a safe house be?" a Gryffindor asked.

"The safe house is not in Britain. It is in North America. They are the least effected and least involved in this war," Dumbledore said and the students gaped. "However, if you are a fifth year or older, you may choose to stay here. Note, though, that if you stay, it will not be like a school. You may do school work or anything else, but you cannot leave the grounds. Any others that wish to stay who are fifth years and over may do so with your parents' or guardians' permission."

The students stayed quiet this time, no questions forthcoming.

"After dinner, I would like those of you who have nowhere to go to remain behind," Dumbledore said and sat down again. Slowly the students sat again as well. Dinner continued with an unnatural silence only broken by the quiet murmur among a few students. Soon students began to slowly file out of the Great Hall, leaving a few students at each table. All the professors left except for Dumbledore, the Heads of House, and Madam Pomfrey. "Would you all come up here, please?" Dumbledore motioned for the remaining four dozen students to come stand before the professors who were standing in front of the staff table.

Harry looked at those students standing around him. They were mostly Gryffindors and Slytherins with Ravenclaw following close behind and Hufflepuff only having six. He knew that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were probably children who lost their parents, support the opposite side of their parents, or are abused. He did a quick count and saw there were exactly forty-eight students that had nowhere to go.

"Now, all of you have nowhere to go outside of Hogwarts, correct?" Dumbledore said and all the students nodded. "Could you please split up into groups based on your year?" he added and everyone moved into their respective groups. The largest group was the sixth years. "Those of you in fourth year and under will be going to the safe house. All of you will stay here until it is open and those of you in fifth year and over may stay if you wish."

The students nodded again and watched as McGonagall walked up beside the headmaster. "Albus, we have to ask them," she whispered and all the students frowned.

Dumbledore nodded. "We must ask the reason why you do not have anywhere to go. I will not be doing this. Your Head of House will. They will also be taking your name down to give me so I have a list of the students who will be staying."

Many of the younger students looked frightened about having to tell why they had to stay at the school and Harry knew it was probably because many of them were abused and were scared of telling anyone. Hell, he didn't want to tell anyone that that was his reason for having to stay at the school. Now it was a question of whether or not the headmaster would let him stay or make him go back to the Dursleys to keep the blood protection.

Severus, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick all took their students to different corners of the Great Hall and cast Silencing Charms to question the students. Harry looked around at the others as he waited to be talked to by McGonagall. She was starting with the first years and working up. She pulled each student off to the side and cast another Silencing Charm so the other Gryffindors wouldn't hear.

His eyes were caught by the Slytherins across the Hall. There were fourteen Slytherins and Harry was surprised that there were more Gryffindors who totalled at seventeen. He had a feeling that it probably came from disownment for house placement and loss of parents. He suddenly wondered what would happen to those who were found to be abused.

Harry glanced back at McGonagall to see her finishing with the third out of the four fourth years. She was getting closer to the sixth years. He put his gaze back on the Slytherins and his eyes met Severus'. He gave the man a small smile to which he nodded before turning back to a crying third year. Harry had a feeling the crying boy was abused. He looked back at Severus.

He looked at the heavy teaching robes that the man wore. He hadn't been living with Severus long but had spent loads of time in his quarters prior to the attack on Gryffindor Tower. As such, he had seen the Potions master without his robes and in casual clothing. He had even caught a glimpse on him shirtless a couple times. He knew that Severus was not as thin as the robes made him look. The man _was_ thin, of course, but he was well muscled and definitely in shape. The shoulders were broad and were strong like his arms. He hadn't seen much else but from his glimpses, he knew that Severus' chest was not overly hairy and had only a light dusting. The chest was strong and he held a strong, tight stomach.

Harry suddenly realized he was staring quite openly at Severus and was pretty much undressing him with his eyes. He quickly averted his eyes and blushed profusely. What was he thinking?

_This is Severus, your friend, that's all_, he told himself firmly.

_Then why the thoughts lately_? A voice that sounded like Kingsley suddenly spoke up and Harry frowned.

_They don't mean anything. I'm sixteen. If the wind blows right I get aroused_, Harry shrugged.

_So Severus arouses you_? The Kingsley-voice said and Harry sputtered.

_Of course not! He's just my friend! I'm not attracted to him at all_, Harry said.

_I knew I was right about you and Severus_, the voice changed and now sounded like Draco. Harry groaned.

_What the hell are you talking about_? Harry asked irritably.

_Remember at the beginning of the year when you two started working together? I kept asking what was going on between you two. I knew there was something_, the Draco-voice said and Harry growled.

_There's nothing going on! I am not attracted to him_! Harry said angrily and proceeded to return to the real world. He avoided looking at Severus, hearing a snort in his head, and turned to McGonagall who was just finishing up talking to Dean. He somehow knew he was next.

Sure enough, when she sent Dean back, the Transfiguration professor turned to him and said, "Mr. Potter, you're next."

Harry groaned quietly and joined her inside the second Silencing Charm. "Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Harry. Now, why must you stay at school?" McGonagall asked and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I doubt it matters, Professor, no matter how many reasons I have. The headmaster will make me go back," Harry said bluntly.

"Harry, I need you to tell me," McGonagall said even though she knew the boy was right.

Harry sighed. "Fine. It's the Dursleys'. That's enough reason for me."

McGonagall lowered her parchment and Harry noticed the names were different colours. "You do not trust me enough to tell me the real reason, do you?"

Harry's eyes widened before they got a pained look and he dropped his head. "I'm sorry, Professor. I know you're my Head of House and I _do_ trust you—"

"Harry, I am not upset. Many do not fully trust us even though we are the Heads. However, I know you trust _one_ of us," McGonagall said and her eyes looked at something across the Hall. Harry followed her gaze and found it was Severus she was looking at. "Am I right?"

Harry gave a small nod.

"That is perfectly all right, dear. Tell him your reasons instead. It does not matter who you tell," she said and he nodded again, smiling. Of course, he had no plans to tell the real reason. He would just have to make one up and learn to lie to Severus.

Easy enough.

Harry closed his eyes in resignation.

_I wish I knew Occlumency so I could lie to the great git_, Harry thought, glaring faintly at his friend across the Great Hall.

It was about ten minutes later that the professors brought their houses back to Dumbledore and Pomfrey. Many of the younger students were crying and one or two of the older ones were as well. McGonagall, Severus, Flitwick, and Sprout all handed Dumbledore their lists and he took a moment to read them over.

"Very well. When I call your name, you will stay here. The others may go back to your dormitories," Dumbledore said and proceeded to call over a dozen names, including Caleb Manden's and Harry's. "The rest of you may go. We will speak to you about this further after the twenty-ninth."

Those who hadn't been called nodded and left the Great Hall. Nineteen students remained and looked at Dumbledore fearfully. Harry guessed that all of these students had been found to be abused.

"We are going to talk to each of you separately and afterwards you will all go to see Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore told them calmly but Harry saw that it did nothing to calm the children. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in an unknown imitation of Severus. Clearly he had been spending too much time with the man.

Dumbledore, Severus, and Pomfrey began to talk to the students one at a time and every time, the child was sobbing at the end. Harry sighed and sat at the Hufflepuff table to await his turn and he knew he would be last. Harry watched, bored, as the professors called over the fourth student.

_This is going to be a while_, Harry thought, groaning. He looked at Severus to see him whispering to McGonagall before walking over to Harry, sitting next to him.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Your name is not on McGonagall's list and yet you are here," Severus said bluntly.

"Because she wants me to tell you my reason," Harry said simply.

"Because it is your relatives is not reason enough?" Severus raised an eyebrow. He did not know the full extent of what went on in number four, Privet Drive but he knew Harry's relatives did not care for him at all.

"Even though the Dursleys are the reason for my reason. Not enough reason apparently," Harry shrugged.

"Did you tell her this reason they have caused?"

"Of course not."

"Will you tell me?"

"Ah, that's my secret, Professor." Harry grinned.

"We need to know, Harry," Severus said.

Harry looked at him with a smile. "You know my reason, Severus. Put together everything you know," he said and looked back at Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey talking to another crying student.

Severus gazed at Harry for a few moments as he thought about everything he knew about the young man, everything he had been told. He knew Harry was verbally abused—then he remembered their childhood exchange when they were locked in the classroom all those months ago. Harry was seriously abused, verbally and physically. Severus swore quietly and Harry laughed slightly.

"It doesn't matter if I tell the reason why I can't or don't want to go back," Harry said. "Dumbledore will send me back regardless."

"I won't allow it."

"You'll try."

"Harry—"

"Mr. Potter, you are next," Dumbledore called for him and Harry sighed. "The rest of you may go with Madam Pomfrey now," he added to the other students, all of whom were crying heavily. Everyone waited until the matron had disappeared with the abused victims and Dumbledore walked over to where Harry and Severus were still sitting.

"Do you really want to know or do you just want me to humour you and then you'll send me back anyways?" Harry said, looking at the headmaster.

"I must know why you do not wish to go back home," Dumbledore said.

"You know why, Professor, and it's never stopped you from sending me back before in the last five years," Harry said. "My relatives hate me and I don't want to go back. I'm just as safe here as I am there because here I can actually defend myself without having to worry about being expelled."

"Mr. Potter—"

"I've told you one of my reasons. I have many but I'm not telling all of them. I think I deserve to have some secrets," Harry said. "Maybe someday I'll tell you everything but not today."

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed and Harry knew right away what the headmaster was going to say. "Privet Drive is safer, Harry. You must—"

"No!" Severus said angrily, getting to his feet. "He is _not_ going back there. He will stay here."

"Severus, the blood wards need to be sustained," Dumbledore told him.

"Who cares about blood wards when they don't save him from inside the house? Besides, like Harry said, he can't defend himself there because he will be expelled," Severus argued.

"Severus—"

"No, Albus! He stays here. He stays at Hogwarts and he stays with me," Severus said firmly, staring at the headmaster.

"We will see, Severus," Dumbledore said and Severus glared at him. "You are free to go, Harry."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to our rooms," he added to Severus who nodded at him. He watched as Harry left before turning back to glower at Dumbledore.

"You are not sending him back to that place, Albus," Severus said.

"He has to go back, Severus. Just until he turns seventeen when the wards break," Dumbledore said.

"Which is when Voldemort and the Death Eaters will plan to attack," Severus said. "He knows that the wards will break on Harry's seventeenth birthday. He will be waiting for that moment and then he will attack. Harry can't go back there."

"If he stays, he will go to the safe house," Dumbledore said and Severus closed his eyes, trying to calm his temper.

"Albus, I told you. He stays at Hogwarts and he stays with me," Severus said slowly and everyone could hear the anger in his voice. "I don't care what you say. He is not going back there, he is not going to the safe house. He is staying here with me."

"This is certainly a change, Severus. Just a few months ago you would've been pleased to send Harry home," Dumbledore said and Severus' eyes narrowed.

"You know perfectly well that Harry is my friend and I care for him very much. I will not see him hurt if I can stop it," Severus said in a quiet but no less deadly voice. He gave the headmaster one last glare before he turned sharply and left the Great Hall.

Severus stalked into his quarters, still unable to believe all that Dumbledore had said. There was no way he was allowing that man to send Harry back to the Dursleys'.

"Severus, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy," Harry said and Severus looked at him.

The young man had changed into his pajamas and was sitting on the end of the sofa closest to the fire that was now lit and burning gently, giving off much needed heat. He had a book in his lap and Severus immediately recognized it as the book by Slytherin that Harry rarely stopped reading. Harry had his left elbow resting on the armrest of the sofa and had his head resting in his palm as he watched Severus with amused eyes.

"Here," Harry said, leaning forward and picking up a wineglass that was half filled with red wine. He held it up for Severus. "Sit down and drink it."

Severus took the wine with a raised eyebrow and sat next to Harry on the sofa.

"I know talking to Dumbledore usually makes you mad and gives you a headache and you usually have a glass of wine after talking to him," Harry said, turning back to his book and Severus' eyebrow rose higher.

They were silent for a time as Harry read and Severus gazed into the fire, sipping his wine. He looked at the clock and was about to tell Harry he should go to bed when Harry spoke first.

"Severus, what's the difference between goblin-made artefacts and regular artefacts?" Harry asked, glancing up from his book.

"Goblin-made artefacts are very strong and usually powerful. They are generally priceless. Goblin-made artefacts imbibe what makes them stronger," Severus explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Say a sword was used to kill a unicorn or a very powerful creature. That sword would then be impregnated with the power from that creature."

"Do you know of any goblin-made artefacts?"

"No, I do not. However, that locket may be goblin-made," Severus said and Harry nodded.

"Thanks. I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed now. G'night, Severus," Harry said and closed the book, getting to his feet.

"Good night, Harry. Sleep well," Severus said as Harry walked to his bedroom. Severus watched as the door closed part way, taking notice that he never closed his door all the way. He turned back to the fire, finished off his wine, and allowed his thoughts to go over the short conversation about goblin-made artefacts.

_Perhaps I _do _know of something else that is goblin-made_, he mused silently before summoning some parchment and a quill to write a short letter to Gringotts.

**A/N: Don't forget to review. Thank you so much. :]**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey. So, this chapter is, again, a little shorter than usual, but not too much. ****Hope you like it. :]**

"Nagnok, you have a letter," the goblin Griphook said as he handed a letter to the other goblin.

Nagnok nodded his head sharply and took the letter from his superior. He tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. He hummed as he saw the name of his correspondence, a man he had not heard from in quite some time.

_Nagnok,  
><em>_I have not contacted you in some time but I require your help. As the manager of my accounts and one of the only goblins I know, you are the only one I trust enough to ask this of. I wish to meet with you to discuss this. I will come to Gringotts if you require it or you may come to Hogwarts. The decision is yours.  
><em>_Signed,  
><em>_Severus T. Snape_

Nagnok hummed again. It had been years since Severus Snape had contacted him. He knew the man did not ask for help unless he needed it very much and to ask a goblin…it must be something only a goblin would know. Picking up parchment and a quill, he penned his response.

* * *

><p>"Harry, if you don't get up now, you're going to be late," Severus said, pushing open the door to the Gryffindor's room.<p>

"I don't care. I'm tired," Harry mumbled from under the comforter.

"Harry, get up. You have to get to class," Severus said, walking over to the bed. Harry ignored him and burrowed further into his bed. "Very well," the man muttered and pulled out his wand. "_Aguamenti_."

Harry yelped and fell from his bed as he was hit with a jet of cold water. He fell into a heap on the floor and glared up at Severus who was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," Severus said, pocketing his wand again.

"Bastard," Harry said and Severus' smirk widened.

"I'm not letting you miss class. Take a shower and get ready. You can have a quick breakfast down here," Severus told him and Harry gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine," Harry said and climbed to his feet. As he stood and dropped the comforter, he realized that he was freezing. "Bloody hell, it's cold."

"You are wet and in the dungeons. Of course you're cold," Severus said and Harry glared at him.

"And whose fault is that?" Harry said as he walked into his bathroom. Severus simply chuckled at him and left the room. Severus walked through the sitting area but stopped when Ivory came in holding a letter.

"Since when do you bring me my post?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his familiar as she landed on his shoulder and gave him the letter.

"If it is important, I bring it," Ivory said and Severus rolled his eyes. He lightly stroked her a few times before turning back to the letter in his hands, looking at the 'G' on the back and knew it was from Gringotts. "How is Harry? I have not seen him in quite some time."

"He's fine. He's in the shower now. Go see him. He'd enjoy seeing you again," Severus told her. She nodded and flew off into Harry's room.

Severus watched her go before turning back to the letter he held. Tearing it open, he pulled out the letter.

_Mr. Snape,  
><em>_It is a pleasure to hear from you again and I'm honoured that you have asked for my help. If it so suits you, I will come to Hogwarts this evening to discuss what you wish to.  
><em>_Signed,  
><em>_Nagnok  
><em>_Manager of the Snape & Prince vaults_

Severus was grateful that his manager was able to come by so he quickly wrote back, saying that evening was fine. Sending the letter off through the Floo, he continued on to the kitchen to call for a quick breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Ivory!" Harry exclaimed happily when he saw her. "I've missed you! It's been a long time since I've seen you."<p>

"Hello, dear," Ivory greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I mean, things have been a little mental around here what with the attack on Gryffindor Tower, me almost dying in said attack, and now Hogwarts closing in a month. It's been rather hectic lately." Harry shrugged as he pulled on a shirt.

"And what of you and my Protected?" Ivory asked, wondering when things were going to come true.

"He's an amazing friend. I'm so glad we're friends. I think I'd die if I lost him," Harry said, pulling his school robes on.

"Yes, I believe he may feel the same." Ivory nodded and Harry smiled. She then spotted the open book on Harry's bedside table. "What is it you are reading, dear?"

"Slytherin's book from the Restricted Section. I'm trying to figure out how to destroy the Horcruxes. It's been ages and I still don't know how to do it," Harry told her.

"Have any of the Horcruxes been destroyed as of yet?" Ivory wondered.

"Yeah, one of them." Harry nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes.

"Which one?" Ivory asked.

"The diary in second year. I destroyed it down in the Chamber," Harry said.

"How?"

"I—"

"Harry, hurry up! You're late!" Severus called.

"Sorry, Ivory. I have to go otherwise Severus will hex me. I'll talk to you later," Harry said, grabbing his bag and running from his bedroom.

"Here," Severus said as Harry poked his head into the kitchen and handed him napkin with two pieces of toast and a scone on it. "Eat it. I won't have you missing meals."

"Thanks, Severus. See you later," Harry said and raced from their quarters.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Draco asked when Harry sat next to him in Charms just before Professor Flitwick entered the room.<p>

"I overslept and then I was talking to Ivory about the Horcruxes," Harry told him.

"What about the Horcruxes?" Draco asked in a whisper as Flitwick started talking.

"About how to destroy them. She saw Slytherin's book in my room and asked what I was reading about," Harry told him.

"So you didn't like discuss ways to destroy them then?" Draco said.

"No. She asked how the diary got destroyed but I didn't get a chance." Harry shook his head.

"How _did_ the diary get destroyed?" Draco frowned.

"I destroyed it down in the Chamber. I stabbed it with the Basilisk fang that had been in my arm," Harry said dismissively.

Draco was about to reply when Flitwick said, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, please pay attention."

"Sorry, Professor," they apologized and the little professor nodded, getting back to his lecture about how much they would have to do to get as much done as possible before the school closed.

The rest of the class was spent reading from the textbook and getting a start on their new essay that was due at the end of the week. Harry and Draco used the time to continue their conversation.

"You said you used a Basilisk fang to destroy the diary, right?" Draco asked, taking some notes for the essay.

"Yeah, why?" Harry said.

"Well, the diary was a Horcrux and you managed to destroy it," Draco said and Harry frowned.

"And?"

"Merlin, Harry, you really are the thickest person I know," Draco said exasperated and Harry shot him a glare.

"Get to your point before the point on my quill goes through your neck," Harry threatened.

"Violent, Gryffindor," Draco said teasingly.

"Only because of you, Slytherin," Harry said, turning the page in his textbook. Draco chuckled. "Anyways, what was the point you were trying to make?"

"Harry, you've already destroyed a Horcrux. You used a Basilisk fang to destroy the diary," Draco said and Harry looked at him thoughtfully before his eyes widened.

"Basilisk fangs," Harry whispered and Draco nodded. "Basilisk fangs can destroy the Horcruxes. Draco, you're a genius!"

"I know. Glad someone else recognizes my perfection," Draco said obnoxiously and Harry rolled his eyes, grinning.

"You are such a prat."

"That may be true but I'm a Slytherin prat."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And that makes being a prat a good thing?"

"Of course. I'm a Slytherin. Being Slytherin makes everything better and a good thing," Draco said pompously and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're just a prat, Draco," Harry said simply. "Anyways, back to the subject at hand."

"Which is?"

"The Horcruxes, you idiot. I'm going to get the diary from Dumbledore. I know he still has it. He got it back from Dobby after Lucius gave it to him after I gave it to Lucius," Harry said and Draco blinked.

"What?"

"After everything with the Chamber happened, I found out Dobby worked for your family. I wanted to free him so I asked Dumbledore if I could have the diary. I took off my sock and put it in the diary. I then gave the diary to Lucius who in turn gave it to Dobby. I told Dobby to open it and he found the sock. Lucius tried to kill me afterwards but Dobby saved me. The one time that year that his attempts at saving me, helped me instead of nearly killed me. Dobby kept the sock but gave the diary back to Dumbledore," Harry explained.

"Why do you want it?" Draco asked.

"I want to look at it. I haven't seen it since that day. Plus, I want to keep all the Horcruxes together." Harry shrugged. They continued to talk as they worked for the rest of the period and then proceeded to go to Care of Magical Creatures when the bell rang. There they were given their end of the year projects early. They were to choose a creature and research it and even catch one if it was possible. Harry and Draco discussed for about half the period about what creature they would do. They finally decided they would each go in the direction of reptiles as they knew no one else would do them. Draco decided to do Runespoors and Harry chose to do his project on Basilisks.

It wasn't until after dinner that Harry finally went to see the headmaster about Tom Riddle's diary. Walking up to his office with Draco, Harry gave the password to the gargoyle and headed up the spinning stairs while Draco waited outside the gargoyle.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore called out before Harry knocked. He frowned slightly before he stepped into the office. "Good evening, Harry. How was your day?"

"Busy, sir," Harry said with a smile as he sat down, denying the offered sweets and tea. "There's a lot to do now in order to get as much done as possible before the twenty-ninth."

"Yes, I can imagine, especially for those taking their OWLs and NEWTs." Dumbledore nodded and Harry agreed.

"Yeah, it's definitely a rush now."

"So, what is it you came here for?" Dumbledore asked. "I trust it is not about where you will be staying once the school closes?"

"Oh, no, nothing about that. I'll go wherever you tell me to," Harry said and Dumbledore nodded. "No, I was wondering if I could have the diary from second year. I want to examine it. I know it's something important but I don't quite know what that importance is yet."

"You are right, m'boy. It is important. Of course you may have it," Dumbledore said and opened a drawer on his desk. He pulled out the familiar black book that had a gaping, crispy hole right through the middle of it. He handed it across the desk to Harry.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry smiled as he took the diary that once held a part of Voldemort's soul. Not that Dumbledore knew Harry knew that little fact.

"You're very welcome," Dumbledore said.

"Have you figured out when I'll be going to see Horace Slughorn?" Harry asked before he left the office.

"It will be waiting until sometime this summer. There is too much going on at the moment," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

"Okay. Thanks again, Professor. Good night." Harry smiled and left the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>"Good?" Draco asked once Harry rejoined him and they headed down to the dungeons.<p>

"All good. He gave it to me right away," Harry said and held up the destroyed diary.

"Well, damn. You really killed this thing, didn't you?" Draco said as he took the diary from Harry and stared at it. He held it up and looked through the hole.

"I was dying and pissed and scared," Harry said, shrugging as if it explained everything.

"What made you stab it with the fang anyways?" Draco asked, turning the diary over and seeing the small golden letters on the back that spelt 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'.

"I really have no idea. I think it was just a spur of the moment thing. I have a lot of those," Harry said, shrugging again.

"Yes, you do. Luckily you have some major luck and those spur of the moment moments don't always end in disaster. Granted, they usually do, but not always," Draco said and Harry glared at him slightly.

"You're an arse," Harry said.

"As if you don't know it's true."

"Yes, it's true," Harry said. "Doesn't mean it has to be acknowledged," he muttered. Draco just smirked and chuckled quietly when Harry snatched the diary back.

* * *

><p>"Nagnok, it is a pleasure to see you again," Severus said as he stepped aside to let the goblin into his quarters.<p>

"And you, Mr. Snape." Nagnok inclined his head.

"Please, have a seat." Severus gestured to the lounge chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape," Nagnok said and sat down in the black chair.

"Would you care for a drink?" Severus asked.

"No, I am fine, thank you," Nagnok declined and Severus nodded, sitting on the sofa. "You said in your letter that you were in need of my help."

"Yes." Severus nodded again. "I would like to know about known goblin-made artefacts. I have found myself interested in them as there is an artefact in this school that is important and may be more important if it is found to be goblin-made."

"Well, many of the possessions of the Four Founders were goblin-made. Of course, many of those possessions have been lost but there are still a few around, though not well known," Nagnok told him.

"If I might ask, what are these possessions that still exist?" Severus asked.

"There is the locket of Salazar Slytherin. It was goblin-made though no one knows where it is anymore but it still exists. There is also the sword of Godric Gryffindor. It is the goblet of Helga Hufflepuff that is least known. All three of these items were goblin-made," Nagnok said.

"The sword of Gryffindor is, indeed, goblin-made?" Severus asked.

"Yes. It was made by Ragnuk the First. He was a goblin king whilst alive. As he made the sword, he believed it had been stolen by Gryffindor as it was not returned to him once Gryffindor died but was, instead, passed onto the next generations in Gryffindor's family," Nagnok explained.

"As I understand it, a goblin-made artefact absorbs whatever makes it more powerful," Severus said.

"That is correct." Nagnok nodded.

"If the sword of Gryffindor was to be used to slay a Basilisk, the sword would then be impregnated with Basilisk venom, would it not?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it would be. The venom would make it stronger and so if anything were to be hit with it, it would be destroyed and anyone stabbed or cut with it, would be poisoned with Basilisk venom," Nagnok confirmed.

"What would it be able to destroy?" Severus asked slowly.

"Even the darkest of magic," Nagnok said and Severus' thoughts raced.

"This has, indeed, been very helpful and enlightening. I thank you very much for coming here and helping me. I am grateful for the help," Severus said and they both got to their feet.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Snape. Wizards rarely take interest in the affairs of goblins," Nagnok said and Severus gave a small upturn on his lips. He was about to show the goblin out when the door opened and Harry and Draco walked in, still in the midst of a conversation. When they gave no indication of acknowledging the other presences in the room, Severus gently cleared his throat to get their attention. The two young wizards immediately stopped talking and looked at Severus and Nagnok. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Merlin. We're so sorry," Draco said, he and Harry smiling and inclining their heads to Nagnok. "I apologize and good evening. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm sorry too. I'm Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet the both of you, young wizards. I am Nagnok. No apologies are needed. You appeared to be having quite the conversation," Nagnok said and they smiled again. "As we were saying before, Mr. Snape, I will be off. I am glad to have been of help."

"Yes, thank you. It is appreciated. Have a good evening," Severus said and the goblin left, returning the sentiment. The Potions master turned and looked at Harry and Draco with a raised eyebrow. They both blushed slightly.

"Sorry about that, Severus," Draco said.

"We didn't realize," Harry added.

"That much was obvious." Severus snorted and the two looked down in shame. Severus sighed. "It is, however, of no consequence. You are both young and are generally polite and courteous when you must be."

"I know I am but I don't know about the Gryffindor over here. You know how they are," Draco said, draping an arm over Harry's right shoulder.

"You're a jerk, Draco." Harry glared at him.

"I try." Draco shrugged.

Severus rolled his eyes at the two fondly. "What was it that had you both so animated and distracted when you arrived?" he asked, reclaiming his seat on the sofa.

Harry and Draco rushed over, dropping their bags on the way, and sitting on the sofa as well.

"Draco had a stroke of genius in Charms," Harry said and Severus raised an eyebrow once again.

"Really?"

"No need to sound so surprised," Draco grumbled, crossing his arms.

Severus smirked. "What was this stroke of genius?" he asked, deciding to share his discoveries afterwards.

"I know how to destroy the Horcruxes," Harry said triumphantly and dropping the diary on the coffee table.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. Thank you so much. :]**

**Note: The name of the goblin, Nagnok, is not mine. It is actually the name of a real goblin from the real Harry Potter series. **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey. I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review. :]**

Severus stared at the diary. "Is that the diary from your second year?"

"Yes."

"The diary that had been a Horcrux?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have it?"

"I asked the headmaster for it. I want to look at it and I want to keep all the Horcruxes together."

"What does this have to do with you knowing how to destroy the Horcruxes?"

"Everything!" Harry exclaimed. "Severus, this diary _was a Horcrux_."

"And?"

"_And_ I _destroyed_ it."

"Do you have a point?"

Harry sighed irritably. "You're supposed to be smart. I should not have to spell this out for you."

"Watch it, Potter." Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Sev'rus," Severus raised an eyebrow at the shortening of his name, "you don't get it. The diary was a Horcrux and I managed to destroy it. The way I destroyed this is the way to destroy the other Horcruxes," Harry said, waving the diary around.

"What way would that be?" Severus asked.

"Basilisk fangs," Harry and Draco said in unison.

"Basilisk fangs?" Severus repeated and the two young men nodded. "Two flaws with the plan. One, where are you going to get enough Basilisk fangs to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes? Two, how are you going to use the fang to destroy the Horcrux in the Gaunt ring without destroying the Resurrection Stone?"

"I don't know about the ring, I'll have to think about that. However, I can easily get Basilisk fangs," Harry said.

"I know you managed to get me a few for Christmas but I don't think you can get more, at least not enough to destroy the other Horcruxes, even if you go through the same people," Severus said skeptically.

"That's the thing. I just have to go through me," Harry said with a smile and Severus frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Severus said and Harry looked at Draco.

"I think it's time to tell him, Harry," Draco said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I think so."

"What is going on?" Severus asked.

"Come on. It's time I show you my secret." Harry smiled, standing up. "Come on," he said again when Severus didn't move.

"This had better be relevant," Severus said as he pushed himself off the sofa and to his feet.

"Believe me, it is very relevant." Harry grinned and began to lead the way from the dungeons. As they continued through the corridors, Severus became more convinced that Harry had no idea where he was going. Ahead of him, Harry and Draco quietly talked, occasionally laughing. Soon Harry led them into a girls' lavatory on the second floor.

"I thought you said this was relevant," Severus said as Harry walked up to the sinks.

"It is." Harry nodded. "You know all about second year, right? You should since I told you everything."

"Yes, I remember," Severus said.

"Good. Well, welcome, Severus, to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said, pointing to the sinks.

Severus looked at him. "Have you hit your head recently?"

Harry laughed. "Not at all."

"Harry!" a high female voice said and everyone looked up. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the sinks, smiling widely at Harry. "You've come back. It's been a while since you've been here."

"I've been busy, Myrtle. Attacks and homework and the school closing. I haven't had the time," Harry said and Myrtle nodded.

"My offer still stands, Harry," Myrtle said when Harry went to open the entrance. Harry forced a smile.

"It's been safe down there for years, Myrtle," Harry told her.

"It's not just for down there. It's for if you ever die in general," Myrtle said and Draco snorted.

"Thanks, Myrtle. I'll keep it in mind," Harry said and promptly punched Draco in the arm.

"Hey!" Draco protested. "What was that for?"

"I felt like it," Harry said deadpanned and Draco glared at him. "I'll see you later, Myrtle."

"Bye, Harry. Have fun," Myrtle said and disappeared.

"Don't say anything," Harry told Severus without turning to look at the man, knowing he was smirking.

_Like the arse he is_, Harry thought with a suppressed grin.

'_Open_,' he hissed and stepped back, allowing the sinks room to move.

"Unbelievable," Severus muttered as he stared at the entrance. "And you just jumped down here blindly with Mr. Weasley at twelve years old?"

"Of course not," Harry said, sounding affronted. "We pushed Lockhart down first," he added simply, shrugging.

"Of course. So he _was_ useful for something after all," Severus said sardonically. Harry and Draco laughed.

"All right, I'll call up when I'm out of the way," Harry said and jumped into the dark hole.

"Why is he showing us this?" Severus asked Draco while they waited.

"You'll see." Draco grinned.

"Come on down!" Harry yelled and Draco threw himself into the hole. Severus waited for a few seconds before jumping down himself at Draco's call. He braced himself to land but was surprised when he began slowing down. He landed gently on his feet and looked at Harry questioningly. "It's either that or you crash to the floor like we did in second year."

"You put that charm there?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, with Ron's help. He's pretty good at Charms." Harry nodded and began to lead the way down the tunnel.

"You come down here often?" Severus asked.

"Often enough," Harry smiled and guided the way to the large metal door. '_Open_,' he hissed again. They watched the snake slither around the outside as the door swung open. He looked back and gave Severus a wide smile, making the man feel unusually warm. He followed Harry and Draco through the opening and down a ladder. Standing at the bottom, Severus gazed around speechless.

"I think he likes it," Draco whispered to Harry who grinned.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets," Harry announced as Severus continued to stare at the Chamber. "Come on. There's more," he said and began walking down the path towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Did you clean this place alone?" Severus asked when he saw the furniture in front of the statue.

"Not alone. Draco, Ron, and Hermione helped." Harry shook his head.

"This is amazing," Severus said in awe.

Harry just smiled and continued leading the way to Slytherin's private rooms. He stopped outside the portrait of Cecelia, Benji, Shadow, and Onyx. He turned to face Severus. "Remember how you kept asking me where I Floo from?"

"Yes."

"Unity," Harry said and they walked through the portrait hole. "This is where I Floo from. Salazar Slytherin's private quarters."

Harry and Draco observed Severus with amused expressions. "You know, I think you're the first to make him speechless," Draco said thoughtfully and Harry chuckled.

"Wait until he sees the rest." Harry grinned and walked over to Severus who was still in awe of the sitting room. "Draco, wait out here. Severus, you come with me."

"There's more?" Severus said and Harry laughed at the man's expression. He was usually so guarded but at the moment he was clearly amazed.

"Of course there is. Come on," Harry said and spontaneously took Severus' hand. He led the way through a door and into a room lined with shelves. "This is Slytherin's library. Some of his own books are in here along with books written by the other Founders. There're also books written by Merlin himself. There are a lot of manuscripts too but most of them don't have any authors."

"This is astounding," Severus said, running his fingertips of his free hand over the spines of a few of the books. Harry smiled softly at the man, glad he was making the Potions master so happy. Severus was always so serious and stressed, for excellent reasons, of course, and Harry was glad to take him away from it for a while.

"One more thing and this is where it gets relevant," Harry said and pulled him to the right where there was a door between some shelves. He opened it and walked into the dark room with Severus. "Slytherin's personal lab."

The room was much larger than the library and larger than should be able to fit in the rooms. There was a long table in the middle of the lab with a cauldron sitting on it. In a far corner, several other cauldrons were stacked. The wall opposite to the door was lined in shelves that were filled with all kinds of different ingredients. One shelf had different potions as well though none were labelled. The wall to the left of the door had a small table filled with instruments used for brewing.

Harry looked at Severus who still hadn't spoken. "Severus?"

"This is unbelievable," Severus said. "What is relevant in here?"

Harry grinned and pointed to a shelf next to the unknown potions. "Remember the Basilisk I told you I killed down here?"

"Yes. That actually has to do with something I want to tell you." Severus nodded.

"Does it have anything to do with your talk with that goblin?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Okay. We'll talk after," Harry said. "Anyways, I harvested the Basilisk. All the parts are over there and this is also where I got your Christmas gift. I just gave you some of the ingredients. The book I gave you for your birthday is also from here. I've been translating all of Slytherin's journals."

"You really are something else, Harry. This is absolutely amazing," Severus said and Harry smiled.

"So, as you can see, we have many Basilisk fangs," Harry said, pointing at the many fangs he had.

"That brings me to my news. We can also use Gryffindor's sword to destroy the Horcruxes," Severus told him, looking closely at the potions.

"Really?"

"Yes. It is goblin-made. Since you stabbed the Basilisk with it, it is now impregnated with the venom. It's capable of destroying the Horcruxes if we need to use it," Severus told him.

"That's awesome." Harry grinned. "Well, we can destroy the locket right now."

"What potions are these? I do not recognize them," Severus said, holding up a light purple potion with green flecks.

Harry gave him a faint glare. The man clearly wasn't listening anymore. "I don't know. I figured you could try and find out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't do anything with them." Harry nodded. "Now, leave the potions so we can destroy the locket."

"What are you talking about?" Severus said.

"I have the locket down here. I've left it in here since I'm one of the only ones that can get in here," Harry said, grabbing a Basilisk fang and heading back to the library to join Draco again.

"Who else comes here?" Severus asked.

"No one else comes alone but Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ivory, and now you," Harry said, talking to a cabinet and hissing a password. He reached in and pulled out the familiar golden locket.

"How often do you come down here?" Severus asked, watching as Harry and Draco moved the antique glass coffee table.

"I haven't lately because of everything that's been going on."

"And you keep landing yourself in the hospital wing." Draco smirked, dodging Harry's punch.

"Prat. It's not my fault everyone wants me dead," Harry said, not noticing Severus' well concealed wince. "Anyways, I usually come down here a couple times a week," he added, placing the locket on the stone floor.

"So how are we doing this?" Draco asked as they all stared at the locket.

"It can only be opened by Parseltongue. When it opens, Draco has to stab it," Harry said and Draco looked startled.

"Me? Why me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like you're the one that's supposed to do it." Harry shrugged.

"No, I don't think I can." Draco shook his head.

"Look, if I really don't think you can, I'll take it and do it. But for now, it's you," Harry said, handing the fang to Draco who slowly took it.

"Harry, I really don't think I can," Draco said, looking at the locket warily.

"You'll be fine. If it says anything, don't listen to it. We have no idea what'll happen when we open this thing," Harry said and Draco gave a jerky nod. "Ready?"

Draco glared at him faintly and Harry smiled slightly.

'_Open_,' Harry said for the third time.

The locket flew open and all the candles were extinguished along with the once roaring fireplace. A chill permeated throughout the room and thick black smoke seemed to billow from the locket. It filled the room around them and a voice echoed from within.

"_Draco Malfoy_," the voice said and Harry immediately recognized the voice to be Riddle's before he became Voldemort.

"Stab it," Harry told Draco.

"_You know this is not the path you belong on_." The smoke formed a Dark Mark before them. "_You know you belong with the Dark. It is your destiny, Draco_."

"Draco, stab it," Harry repeated.

The smoky snake drifted towards Draco and wrapped around his shoulders. "_You know it's true. The Dark is in your blood. It is where you were always meant to be_."

"Stab it!" Harry yelled.

"_You will get nowhere with the Light. Be who you were meant to be. Be the heir Lucius Malfoy has always tried to make you be_."

"Draco! STAB IT!" Harry cried.

It was as though hearing his father's name broke whatever trance Draco had been in. His expression twisted into one of anger as he brought the fang above his head.

"_The Dark will always be with you…always be within you_."

"NO!" Draco yelled and brought the fang down. It sliced through the air and pierced the locket.

Harry threw himself to the floor and shielded his head. There was a sound of breaking metal and a long, high-pitched scream filled their ears. Harry gripped his wand and raised his head to fight whatever had made such a sound. However, there was nothing. The smoke and the Dark Mark and the chill had vanished.

Sitting up, Harry looked at Severus who was standing up straight with his wand out. Their gazes met before turning to Draco and the locket. Draco was pale, his hair was mussed, and he was still gripping the Basilisk fang tightly. The locket lay in tiny shattered pieces on the stone floor before the young Slytherin.

**A/N: Hope you liked my version of it with Draco having to stab it instead of Ron. Review please. Thank you so much. :]**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey, so, before you read the chapter, I'd like to take a moment to address the 10th anniversary of 9/11.**

_**September 11, 2001:**__** At 8:46am, the attack on the World Trade Centers in New York City began. At 9:59am, the South Tower fell. At 10:28am, the North Tower fell. 2977 people died, 347 of them were firefighters reporting to the scene. Over 3000 children lost a parent this day. Regardless of if you're an American or not, no matter what day it is, take time to remember the day that shook the world. Remember all the lost lives. Today marks 10 years since 9/11. Don't forget.**_

**Now, to continue. Here's Chapter 37. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. :]**

Harry, Severus, and Draco were silent for quite some time after the locket's destruction. They mostly stared at its remains though they sometimes made eye contact.

"Well, that's two Horcruxes gone," Harry said and began to pick up the pieces of the locket.

"Five more," Draco muttered and Harry nodded as he put the shattered remains into the cabinet where the locket had been previously.

"Five sounds easier than seven but it's not. If anything it's going to get harder." Harry sighed, sitting heavily on the sofa.

"Why harder?" Draco asked, him and Severus sitting on the sofa as well.

"Well, now we have to discover what a couple of the others are and then actually find them. Then there's Nagini and Voldemort never lets her out of his sight since last year," Harry said.

"Voldemort is also sure to learn Harry is going after the Horcruxes," Severus added and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now we also have to figure out how to destroy the Horcrux in the ring without doing that," Harry pointed to the cabinet where he had put what remained of the locket, "to the Stone."

"It's never going to end," Draco said dully.

"Sometimes, most of the time, I completely agree. Whenever I figure one thing out, I have a dozen more things waiting in line," Harry said.

"You must not give up. You are surrounded by people who are willing to help you," Severus said and Harry met his eyes, smiling. Severus found himself entranced by the sparkling green orbs.

"I know and I'm more than grateful but sometimes it all seems like too much," Harry said and Severus nodded.

"I know. Allow people to help you though. It'll make things better, if only slightly," Severus told him.

"Stay one of those people," Harry said and Severus gave him a real smile. It was small but it was there.

"Always," Severus said and Harry smiled brightly at him, both forgetting their audience who was looking at them with a knowing look.

* * *

><p>Things, in a sense, slowed down after that day when Slytherin's locket was destroyed. Again, it was only in a sense since the normal life of school was busier than ever. The fifth and seventh years could be found studying and working like mad to prepare for their early OWLs and NEWTs. The others were getting ready for their exams as well but not as vigorously.<p>

Harry found himself wondering where he would be staying once Hogwarts closed. He figured it would be the Dursleys' and that's what Dumbledore wanted to do, but Severus was adamant Harry didn't return to Privet Drive.

"Gryffindor!"

Harry looked up from his History of Magic essay on the witch trials in the United Kingdom when he heard Draco's voice come from the sitting room. Dropping his quill and closing his ink, Harry rolled off his bed and left his bedroom. It was Saturday afternoon and Severus had locked himself in his lab in order to catch up on restocking the infirmary.

"What do you want, Slytherin?" Harry said, crossing his arms and staring at Draco who spun around.

"What? I'm not allowed to come and visit?" Draco said with a grin. "Where is Severus anyways?"

"Where do you think he is?" Harry said pointedly, raising an eyebrow. Draco chuckled. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I just came from the kitchens." Draco shook his head and collapsed onto the sofa. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing war related, if that's what you mean," Harry said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"How're you and Severus?" Draco asked with a sly smile and Harry frowned.

"What're you talking about, Draco?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Like you don't know," Draco said, still grinning.

"I honestly don't. Please tell me," Harry said and Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Come on. I know you can be dense but this is ridiculous," Draco said and Harry scowled at the Slytherin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about so let's change topics," Harry said and Draco shook his head.

"Fine but we will talk about it at some point," Draco said.

"If I ever find out what you mean, sure we can talk about it." Harry shrugged.

"So do you have any idea what you're doing once this place closes?" Draco wondered and Harry sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going back to the Dursleys'. That's where Dumbledore wants me to go," Harry told him. "What about you? You can't very well go back to Malfoy Manor."

"I'm staying here at the school. I have nowhere else to go. This school is temporarily home," Draco said and Harry nodded.

"It's going to be a long 'temporary'," Harry said and Draco looked at him. Harry gazed back gravely.

"Who else is staying?" Draco asked.

"Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus that I know of. Ron and Ginny are trying to convince their mum to let them stay. Caleb Manden is staying too," Harry said. "Speaking of Caleb, could you watch over him until he goes to the safe house? Since I'll be in Privet Drive, I won't be able to."

"You are _not_ going back there," Severus growled as he left his lab for the first time in hours.

"I'm pretty sure we've had this discussion already," Harry said, looking up at him. "We both know that that's where I'm going."

"Over my dead body," Severus said.

"I have a feeling that might be arranged if you try to stop Dumbledore," Harry said.

"You're not going back," Severus said and Harry thought he sounded like a stubborn child but was smart enough to keep the thought to himself.

"Are you done brewing? You've been brewing since six and it's three now," Harry said, watching as Severus walked into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

"Yes, I have finished. Have you finished your homework?" Severus asked, sitting on the sofa.

"I just have to do my History of Magic essay on the witch trials," Harry said and Severus nodded. The Potions master summoned a novel and began reading, slowly sipping his coffee.

"Anyways, yeah, I'll look after him." Draco nodded.

"Thanks." Harry sighed.

"Harry, you're staying here," Severus said not looking up from his book.

"Severus, if I do go back to Privet Drive, what exactly are you going to do about it?" Harry asked.

"I'll simply go to Privet Drive and bring you back here," Severus said simply.

Harry shook his head and turned back to Draco to continue their conversation.

* * *

><p>The days continued to pass both slowly and quickly. It was during a Friday two weeks before Hogwarts was to close that Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the school.<p>

"_Harry Potter, would you please come to the headmaster's office as soon as you can? Harry Potter to the headmaster's office_."

Harry, who was in the library with Draco, Neville, and Luna, looked up from his work and frowned.

"Why are you being called to see Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

"No idea." Harry shrugged and began to put his things in his bag. "Guess I'm about to find out," he sighed.

"Have fun," Draco said with a wry grin as Harry scowled at him.

"Shut up, Draco. I'll see you guys later," Harry said and left the library. Hitching his bag up onto his shoulder, Harry walked through the corridors, heading up to the headmaster's office. As he walked, he tried to think of any possible reasons why he was being called. He hadn't been in any trouble that he was aware of, which was definitely saying something as he was usually always in trouble. Perhaps there had been an attack. Had Remus been hurt? Had Tonks? Had Kingsley?

Beginning to panic, Harry shoved his hand in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the silver pocket watch that Draco had given him for Christmas. He flipped it open and let out a breath of relief when he saw that Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley were all fine. Closing the watch, he put it back in his pocket and walked up a flight of stairs, sighing tiredly.

He truly was sick of the war. He was so tired of it all. He felt so much older than he really was. He was only sixteen and yet he felt years older. However, as much as he wished it would be over soon, he knew it was still a long time coming.

Muttering the password, Harry walked up to the headmaster's office and walked in when given access. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as usual and gently stroking Fawkes. "Good evening, Harry."

"Professor." Harry inclined his head and sat down in his usual chair in front of the desk.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have called you here," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry over his glasses.

"Yes, sir. I have not been in any trouble that I'm aware of," Harry said and Dumbledore chuckled.

"You are quite right, Harry. You have stayed out of trouble these past few weeks. I am sure Severus is quite relieved about that," Dumbledore said and Harry frowned slightly.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"When you stay out of trouble, he is given a break. He is always looking out for you and protecting you. He enjoys a break as much as anyone," Dumbledore told him.

"Right," Harry said slowly. "So, why did you call me, Professor?"

"As you know, Hogwarts is closing in just two weeks," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded. "I'm sure you have been wondering where it is you will be going and I have finally come to my decision. You will be returning to the Dursleys' until the final battle."

"The final battle? When will that be?" Harry asked.

"When we are ready. When the final battle is upon us, you will then be brought back here," Dumbledore said.

"I understand, sir. Was that all?" Harry said.

"One more thing before you go. You have been chosen to be the valedictorian for your year at your graduation," Dumbledore said and Harry gaped.

"Me?"

"Well, you and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "It is a good show of house unity to have a Gryffindor and a Slytherin deliver the speech together."

"I see. It's an honour, Professor. Thank you," Harry said with a small smile. "I'll tell Draco."

"Excellent, excellent." Dumbledore smiled and Harry left the office. Harry's mind was spinning as he walked down the corridors. He had to go back to the Dursleys'. Sure he had been expecting it but to actually be told it was something else all together. He was also confused about the way Dumbledore had been talking about Severus protecting him. The headmaster had made it seem like Severus only protected him because he was told to. Was there something Severus wasn't telling him? Now he was also the valedictorian with Draco.

Harry continued down to the dungeons, mulling over all of his thoughts. He absently gave Slytherin the password and entered his and Severus' quarters. He looked around, trying to find Severus but didn't see him.

"Severus?" Harry called. "Severus, you here?"

Harry jumped slightly when Severus walked out of the library. He had probably come from the study attached to the library.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Not wrong exactly. Dumbledore called me to his office," Harry said, tossing his bag onto the lounge chair.

"Did he? What did he have to say?"

"Well, first. I'm going back to the Dursleys'."

Severus growled. "I can't believe that man. I will deal with it. What else?"

"Draco and I are the valedictorians for the sixth year graduation."

"Ah, yes, I forgot about that."

"You knew?"

"Of course. It was the professors that chose," Severus said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Anything else? You seem unsettled," Severus observed.

"Umm, well, it's just this offhand comment that Dumbledore made. I'm sure it didn't mean anything," Harry said, trying to wave it off.

"What was this comment?" Severus wondered.

"It's ridiculous, really. We had been talking about how much I get in trouble and how I haven't been in trouble lately. He said that it must've been a welcome break for you not to have to protect me," Harry said lightly or trying to say it lightly, at least.

Severus stared at him, silently cursing Albus Dumbledore. He knew the direction Harry's thoughts would go if they hadn't already and it did not bode well for him. "I am glad you have had no trouble lately."

"Severus, why have you protected me in the past? It's because Dumbledore told you to, isn't it?" Harry said, looking at him and trying to keep the pain he was beginning to feel from his eyes.

Severus swallowed. This was not going to end well. "Yes, Dumbledore had asked me to protect you."

"Why?"

"It would help me repay my debts."

"What debts?"

Severus sighed. "Harry, sit down. I should tell you this from the beginning."

"Tell me what?" Harry asked, fear in his voice. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you," Severus said and Harry sat on one end of the sofa, Severus on the other.

"Severus?"

"I want to get through this so do not interrupt me," Severus said.

"I promise."

Severus took a deep breath. "As you know, I became a Death Eater when I was eighteen. By this time, my friendship with your mother was over and had been since our fifth year. I was a loyal Death Eater for the last four years of the first war. It was just before the attack on you and your parents that I changed sides. However, there is more between the time when I joined and the time when I changed sides."

Severus paused briefly.

"In the year of 1980, a prophecy was created and told to Albus Dumbledore by Sybill Trelawney. The prophecy told of a child born at the end of July that would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. I eavesdropped on them and heard this part of the prophecy. At the time, I was still completely loyal to Voldemort and I wanted to increase my standings with him, my ranks with the Death Eaters. When I heard what had been predicted, I immediately brought the information to Voldemort.

"I knew the prophecy could be referring to two children, Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter. I didn't keep in mind that Voldemort would more than likely go after the child he believed to be the threat. If I had thought about it, I probably thought he would go after the Longbottoms. However, he chose to go after the Potters, to go after you.

"As soon as I realized Voldemort was going to kill you and your parents, I went to Dumbledore and confessed everything, begging for help and for him to protect Lily. Yes, I only asked that he protect Lily. I didn't ask him to protect you or your father. He agreed to help and he sent the Potters into hiding and gave me sanctuary. However, the Potters' were betrayed and Voldemort went after them. He killed your parents and marked you as his equal.

"When I went to Godric's Hollow after I'd heard there had been an attack, it was to find the house destroyed, your parents dead, and you crying in your crib. I ran to Lily and took her in my arms. I was crying and begging for her to come back to me, apologizing for everything. I went back to Dumbledore and collapsed with grief. It was then that he told me you had survived. I hadn't really registered that you had when I had been at the house. He told me that if I wanted to repay my debts, if I wanted to make it up to Lily, I was to protect you at all costs.

"I refused many times before I agreed to look after you when you came to school. At the beginning, yes, I was only protecting you because Dumbledore told me to and because of your mother. However, it hasn't been just because of that for some time now, ever since your fourth year. I may not have liked you but I wasn't protecting you just for Dumbledore or Lily."

Severus finally raised his eyes and looked at Harry. The green eyes were shining but, for once, Severus had no idea what the emotions in the eyes were.

"If Dumbledore had never told you to, would you have still saved my life as often as you have?" Harry asked in a monotonous tone.

"I may be a bastard but I'm not sadistic. I would've kept you alive," Severus said.

"You're the reason Voldemort learned the prophecy," Harry said. It wasn't a question, Severus knew that, but he couldn't tell if it was an accusation or not.

"Yes," Severus said and waited in a tense silence for Harry to say or do something in response.

**A/N: ****For some timeline catch up. :P We are currently 2 weeks from the end of April and Hogwarts is closing on April 29th. As such, we are now heading into May soon and you know what that means. Harry and Severus acknowledge their attraction for each other. Yes, I know, I haven't had any major moments where they feel attracted to each other, but just assume it's been building up during all the time that I skip over and in the little gestures and conversations they have. :P Also in May, Harry and Severus will be going after the Gaunt ring and Remus and Tonks get together (not a big detail :P).**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to review. :]**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:**** I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review. Thanks so much. :]**

Severus wished Harry would respond whether he yelled or cried or anything else. He didn't care what as long as the young man, his best friend, said something. Perhaps Harry was thinking of a way to tell him their friendship was over. He hated to admit that that thought was more painful than anything Voldemort had ever done to him, and he had done a lot. When had this young man come to mean so much to him?

"It was a mistake."

Severus would never admit to anyone how much those four words tore at his heart and soul, the former being something he thought he no longer possessed. His eyes closed of their own accord and he tried to ignore the feelings of pain and loneliness and abandonment, all things he hadn't felt since Lily. What had her son done to him?

"Severus, look at me."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Harry. The fear or anger or revulsion or rejection he had expected to see wasn't there. Instead the young face was calm and full of understanding and acceptance, and a little bit of underlying sadness.

"It was a mistake, Severus. You couldn't have known who Voldemort would go after," Harry said.

"Does it matter? I knew Voldemort would kill the child he believed to be the one. For all intents and purposes, I deliberately sent a child to their death. It just so happened that you didn't die," Severus said, fighting to control himself.

"Severus, you did what you had to do. What would've happened had you not told Voldemort the prophecy and then he found out you had kept it from him? You would not be alive right now had you kept that prophecy to yourself," Harry said.

"I'm the reason you have no parents, the reason you've had to live with the Dursleys, the reason you've been abused all your life," Severus said painfully.

Harry moved over on the sofa and took one of Severus' hands in his, linking their fingers together. They both ignored how warm and right the simple action felt. "Yes, you were connected to it but you were not the cause of it. I can guarantee that Voldemort would've found out about the prophecy eventually or he would've gone after my family at some point regardless. The reason I have no parents is because Pettigrew betrayed them and Voldemort killed them. The reason I've had to live with the Dursleys is because Dumbledore put me there. The reason I've been abused all my life is because Dumbledore's manipulative and because my uncle's a bastard."

"Harry—"

"I have one question. Just one," Harry said and Severus nodded. "If you never knew my parents or me, if none of what had happened had happened, would you still have saved me during that Quidditch match in first year? Or from Moony in third year? Or tried to get me out of the tournament in fourth year? Or from Umbridge? Or helped me with Sirius even if he still died? Or from Gryffindor Tower this year? Would you still have saved me even if none of your past had happened? Would I still be alive?"

Severus stared deep into Harry's eyes and said with no hesitation, "Yes."

Harry smiled and squeezed Severus' hand. "And that is why I hold nothing against you."

"I do not deserve you," Severus whispered, clutching Harry's hand tightly.

Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and said quietly, "No. You deserve so much more."

* * *

><p>Draco wandered the grounds aimlessly, his mind stuck on Harry and Severus. Lost in thought, he was startled when something landed on his shoulder but he calmed when he realized it was only Ivory.<p>

"Hey, Ivory," Draco greeted, continuing to circle the Black Lake.

"Hello, Draco," Ivory said softly. "What is on your mind, dear? You appear quite thoughtful."

"I am. I'm thinking about the relationship between two people I know. I think it might be changing," Draco told her.

"Who are these people?" Ivory asked.

"Harry and Severus," Draco said. "They're close friends but I think they might be attracted to each other and don't notice it. I think they're falling for each other."

"It is possible," Ivory said.

"It's just that I know they mean a lot to each other. When the war's over, I don't want them to just walk away from each other. I don't think either of them would take it well," Draco said, sighing.

"I would not worry about that, dear. They will always be in each other's lives," Ivory said and Draco looked at the raven curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot say."

"Ivory, what do you know?"

"I cannot say. Just know that whether they are together romantically or return to a mutual hatred, they will always remain in each other's lives," Ivory told him and Draco frowned.

"You mean they're going to get together? Or will they hate each other again? Ivory," Draco said.

"Perhaps your answer is in what you want for them," Ivory said before taking off.

"Ivory! Wait, Ivory! What the hell does that mean? Ivory!" Draco called after the disappearing raven. "That bloody bird is as cryptic as Dumbledore and Severus put together," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>That night, neither Harry nor Severus felt like eating in the Great Hall so they called for dinner in their rooms. Just as they were about to sit down, someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Expecting someone?" Severus asked Harry who shook his head. Frowning, Severus opened the door. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to know if I could eat with you tonight. I don't feel like going to the Great Hall," Draco said, walking into the quarters.

"Why not?" Severus asked.

Draco shrugged, not speaking.

Severus sighed. "Very well. You may eat here tonight."

"Thanks." Draco smiled and followed Severus with Harry into the kitchen. Truthfully, Draco wanted to see how Harry and Severus acted out of the eye of the public.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they filled their plates and began eating. Draco watched Harry and Severus surreptitiously as they ate quietly. He wondered if either of them was aware of how much they looked at each other.

_They have to know. They do it every three seconds_, Draco said to himself.

_Yes, but these are the two most stubborn men in the world_, an inner voice said.

_No one is that dense_, Draco said.

_Neither of them have a clue when it comes to a personal life because neither of them have ever had one_, the inner voice replied.

_Well, they _have_, just none worth keeping note of_, Draco said.

_So you see the problem_, the inner voice said.

_I suppose but they clearly like each other and they'd be great together. Plus there's whatever Ivory meant earlier_, Draco said, continuing to watch his godfather and best friend. They appeared to have a language all their own that only consisted of looks and facial expressions. It was interesting to observe.

_How do you not know what she meant_? The inner voice questioned.

_Because everyone in this bloody castle talks in impossible riddles_, Draco said irritably.

_This is true_, the inner voice conceded.

_There! Look at that_! Draco exclaimed, staring at the gravy bowl being passed between Severus and Harry. The latter brushed Severus' fingers and Harry blushed while Severus pulled away. _Look at how obvious they are_.

_Not to each other_.

_I don't understand how they can't see it_.

_They don't know what to look for_.

_They're bloody annoying_.

_That too_.

The inner voice fell silent after that and Draco focused on watching Harry and Severus. He knew for sure that they were falling for each other and both were completely oblivious.

_They probably haven't even figured out how they feel themselves yet_, he thought irritably.

Soon they all finished eating. Harry and Severus both announced they were going to head to bed so Draco was forced to leave. Sighing, he walked back to his quarters and lay on his bed, contemplating all he knew and wanted to know.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Draco," Harry greeted the Slytherin as he sat at Gryffindor table for breakfast.<p>

"What are you doing awake? You have a free period. Hell, you have a free _morning_," Draco said, frowning as he ate some bacon.

"Severus made me get up. He said I could use the morning to start planning the valedictorian speech," Harry said, grabbing a few pieces of toast and a couple scones.

"You're valedictorian?" Draco said, surprised.

"We both are. I guess I forgot to tell you," Harry told him and the young Slytherin deflated.

"We have to give the speech together?" Draco said, his tone bordering on a whine.

"Yes. Something about it being good house unity for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to give it together." Harry shrugged and Draco rolled his eyes.

"If he's not talking about the greater good, it's house unity. If he's not on about house unity, it's the greater good," Draco said, stabbing at a sausage.

"Pretty much." Harry nodded. "So we need to make time for this thing."

"I've got second period free. We can do it then," Draco said and Harry nodded again.

"We can meet in the library. Severus said I'm not allowed to come home until I have something done on it," Harry said with a grin that told Draco the Gryffindor wasn't mad at Severus.

"This is something he'd do," Draco agreed. "So library second period?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"See you then, Gryffindor." Draco waved as he left the Hall.

"Mr. Potter, come with me."

Harry looked up at the command and saw Severus heading out of the Great Hall. Curious, Harry left Gryffindor table and followed his friend. He raised an eyebrow when he found he was being led to the dungeons. They stopped in the corridor Harry had found Caleb being attacked.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to come home?" Harry said with a frown but his eyes were smiling.

"You're not," Severus replied, ignoring the feelings that arose when Harry called the quarters 'home'. "I wanted to tell you that we will be going after the ring next month."

"Really?" Harry said excitedly but then he deflated. "Wait, next month? School closes in two weeks."

"Your point?" Severus said.

"Severus, I'm going back to Privet Drive when Hogwarts closes," Harry told the man.

"The hell you are," Severus said and Harry sighed.

"Dumbledore's already arranged it and told the Dursleys when to be at King's Cross. You can't change it, Sev'rus," Harry said with a small shrug.

"You will not be staying there. You need to be here where you're safe and where you can train to defeat Voldemort," Severus said.

_And where I can protect you_, he added silently.

"Dumbledore's plan is to take me from Privet Drive at the final battle," Harry told him.

"I cannot believe that man," Severus growled. "In any case, just know that I _will_ get you out of there."

Harry nodded but did not reply, something Severus noticed.

"Next month we will go for the ring." Severus returned to their previous topic.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"We will go to the Gaunt house and Little Hangleton. I truly believe it is there somewhere but I don't know for sure. Voldemort could have it with him but I doubt it. The only Horcrux he keeps nearby is Nagini," Severus explained.

"Bloody snake," Harry muttered.

"I completely agree." Severus nodded and Harry grinned.

"How are we going to kill her when she's always with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"We will deal with that when we get to it," Severus said while he thought of ways to kill the snake.

"Okay. Well, I need to get to the library so I can work if I want to come home tonight," Harry said with a faint glare at Severus who merely raised an eyebrow.

"It won't get done otherwise," Severus said casually.

"Such faith you have in me."

"No, not you. Your work ethics."

"What's the difference?"

"You tell me."

"You're kidding."

"Get to work, brat. I'll see you later," Severus said with a smirk and walked away. Harry glowered at the man before shaking his head and heading to the library.

* * *

><p>"Albus!"<p>

"Hello, Severus," Dumbledore said with a smile as Severus burst into his office without knocking. "Tea?"

"You have lost your bloody mind!" Severus said loudly, ignoring the offer of tea.

"Many have told me so over the years," Dumbledore said almost thoughtfully. "Why today?"

"If you think you are sending Harry back to the Dursleys' when this place closes, you are completely mental!" Severus said, pointing at the headmaster.

"There is nowhere else for him to go, Severus. Number four is safest for him," Dumbledore said calmly and Severus found his anger mounting quickly.

"How is he safest there when he cannot defend himself should he be attacked?" Severus growled.

"The wards protect him, Severus," Dumbledore said, clearly trying to sound reassuring.

"Only until July thirty-first! He's seventeen this year, Albus! The wards will fall as soon as he turns seventeen!"

"When that happens he will go to the safe house in North America. He must be kept out of Voldemort's eye," Dumbledore said and Severus fought to keep himself from throttling the old man before him.

"Albus! Would you listen to yourself? Harry _will not_ be safe in North America! He _will not_ be safe in Privet Drive! _He has to stay here_!" Severus said, nearly yelling now.

"He will be fine in Privet Drive, Severus, you know he will," Dumbledore said.

"No! He won't be! They abuse him, Albus! He cannot go back there and he won't!" Severus yelled.

"It has already been arranged, Severus. Harry will take the Hogwarts Express with all the other students to London and his relatives will pick him up," Dumbledore told him.

"If you send him back there, I will bring him back," Severus threatened.

"There is no need for that, Severus."

"They _abuse_ him, Albus! Remember what that is? It's that thing that's happened to nearly all the students who have to stay here. It's that thing that happened to me that you kept sending me back to!" Severus roared. He may be a dark and cynical and sarcastic man and a complete bastard, but child abuse was not something he would stand by and let happen.

"They discipline him when it is needed, Severus, like all children," Dumbledore said and Severus' glare deepened. The Potions master was surprised the headmaster hadn't burst into flames yet.

"So that's what it is now? Discipline? Because I seem to remember it being much more than that and I know that what I've seen in Harry's memories is _not_ just discipline!" Severus shouted.

"Severus—"

"No! I knew you were manipulative, Albus, but this I cannot believe. You would willing send Harry back to where he is brutally abused simply because you want to make him stronger? I will not let you do that to him!"

"Severus—"

"No, Albus. If you send Harry back to Privet Drive, I will just bring him back here," Severus said, glaring hard.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but he must go back," Dumbledore said and Severus snarled. He whirled around and swept from the office, slamming the door behind him.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. :]**

"Where is my History of Magic essay?"

"Who took my Herbology notes?"

"Oh, hell! I totally screwed up my essay! Where's my Potions book?"

"What in the name of Merlin does this incantation do?"

"Does anyone know where Flitwick is?"

"When does Transfiguration start?"

"Where's my star chart?"

"I can't find my crystal ball!"

"There is a pixie loose in here!"

"What the hell kind of a rune is that?"

Exams had fallen on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the students, especially the fifth and seventh years, were in different states of panic. If everyone had time it would have been amusing to watch others. The exams had started the previous day and there had already been seven students sent to the hospital wing for Calming Draughts. As the school was closing in a week, making exams come two months early, both the students and professors were under a lot stress.

Harry Potter probably noticed the stress of the professors more than anyone else as he lived with one. Harry was sure that Severus' temper was the shortest it had ever been and Harry had seen it pushed to its limits before; he used to be the cause of the man's short temper. Living with Severus had caused Harry to be on the receiving end of most of the Potions master's rage.

Along with exams, Severus had to keep the stock of Calming Draughts in the infirmary up. He had had a total of six cauldrons explode the previous day in the two exams he had given. He had also been called by Voldemort the previous night where he had been tortured after hesitating to kill a four year old boy. When he returned home, he had promptly collapsed in the bathroom and thrown up, struggling to keep his composure. Harry had joined him in the bathroom and tried to console him. They hadn't spoken but Harry had taken one of the man's hands which Severus had held tightly to his chest.

The next morning, Harry snatched the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ before Severus had gotten the paper. He knew Severus knew he had done it but the Potions master hadn't said anything. It was by the silence that Harry knew Severus appreciated what he had done. When Severus had left to get ready, Harry pulled out the article and read it.

_Little Boy Murdered!_

_Late last night, a little four year old boy was returned to his mother dead. He had gone missing earlier in the day; it wasn't until after midnight that he was returned. It is unknown who murdered this child but it is believed it may have been Death Eaters. The boy's mother, after calming down slightly, began to wonder who had returned her son. He had, according to her, been tall and dressed all in black. He had been wearing a cloth around his nose and mouth with his hood up, so only his dark eyes had been visible._

"_He didn't say anything until after he gave me my son," the mother says. "When he handed me my baby, he said 'I'm so sorry'. I hadn't been sure at first. I had been crying and paying more attention to my son than him, and he had said it so quietly, but it's definitely what he said."_

_Who was this mysterious man who returned a murdered son to his mother?_

Harry lowered the page onto the table and got to his feet. He left the kitchen and walked to Severus' bedroom, leaning against the frame. He watched as Severus pulled clothes on, ignoring the arousal he frequently felt around the man lately.

"You read it," Severus said and Harry knew he meant the article.

"You haven't," Harry said.

"I have no desire to. I know what happened. I know what I did," Severus said, buttoning up his white shirt.

"You brought him home, Severus. You brought him back to his mother," Harry said.

"After I murdered him," Severus snapped, slipping his tie around his neck.

"You did what you had to do, Severus. It's devastating, yes, but you would be dead if you hadn't. Again, you brought him home," Harry told him, watching as Severus struggled uncharacteristically with his tie.

"I'd rather that child was alive even if I wasn't. So I returned him. It doesn't mean I didn't kill him," Severus said and cursed as he messed up his tie for a third time.

Harry walked over to the man and swatted his hands away. "In fourth year, Cedric Diggory was murdered in front of me. When he came out of Voldemort's wand when our wands connected, he asked one thing of me; to bring his body back to his father. Now, remember, at this time, I believed I was responsible for what had happened, responsible for his death. I brought Cedric's body back with me, returned him to his father. Yes, he was dead; bringing him back didn't change that. However, Amos Diggory got to see his son again and give him a proper burial and funeral. So many killed by Voldemort and the Death Eaters are never found so they don't get a proper burial. Look at Sirius. However, you gave that woman the chance to part with her son properly just like I did with Cedric. Bringing them back didn't stop them from being dead, but they both got a proper goodbye."

As he spoke, Harry had tied Severus' tie for him. He smoothed it on the man's chest and gave him a small smile, his fingers lingering on the tie.

"You're not a murderer, you're not a monster. You are human and you helped that woman," Harry said and walked out of the bedroom, Severus staring after him.

Harry grabbed his bag and left their rooms.

He had an exam to get to.

* * *

><p>"Where are my notes? My notes! My Ancient Runes notes! Where are they? <em>Where are they<em>?" Hermione Granger shrieked as she began sifting through all the papers and books on the table and tossing things aside.

"Hermione!" Ron Weasley shouted.

"Hermione, stop! That's not only your stuff that you're throwing! Hermione!" Harry yelled and Hermione stopped to stare at him.

"I need my notes!" Hermione cried and resumed tearing the pile apart.

"Hermione! Stop! Your notes are in your Ancient Runes book that's on the floor by your feet!" Harry shouted and shoved the book at his friend.

Hermione stopped and snatched the book, holding it to her chest tightly as if it were a lifeline. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Hermione, calm down. It's not like we're taking our NEWTs," Ron said and Hermione shot a glare at him.

"No, we're _not_ taking our NEWTs and we never will because Hogwarts is closing!" Hermione said angrily.

"We don't need Hogwarts to take our NEWTs. We can take them whenever we want starting in the fall," Harry pointed out.

"Of course we need Hogwarts! We need our last year of schooling to pass our NEWTs!" Hermione yelled.

"You'll be fine, Hermione," Ron said.

"Besides, education isn't the most important thing right now," Harry said, writing a sentence on his final Potions essay.

Hermione whipped her head around to stare at him. Harry and Ron were surprised she didn't get whiplash. "How could you say that? Our education is _extremely_ important."

"I didn't say it _wasn't_ important, Hermione. There are just other things more important right now," Harry said with a small shrug.

"What things?" Hermione said, her voice high.

Harry frowned. "How about surviving? Fighting? Ending the war? Destroying the Horcruxes and Voldemort? Anything ringing a bell?"

"Of course those things are important, Harry, but so is our education. We have to take our NEWTs so we can get jobs after school," Hermione said and Harry's frown deepened.

"We're in the middle of a war, Hermione, and it's probably not ending anytime soon. If anything, it's going to get worse," Harry said and began gathering his things, his irritation rising. "Not everything is books and school. You should figure that out before the war gets any worse."

Ron and Hermione watched Harry stalk away and, presumably, to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"Draco? Are you <em>voluntarily<em> reading?" Harry raised an eyebrow as he entered his and Severus' rooms. Draco was on the chaise lounge with a black book propped open on his knees.

"I'm studying," Draco said as Harry stretched out on the sofa.

"Really?" Harry's eyebrow rose further.

_He's been spending way too much time with Severus_, Draco thought.

"What subject?" Harry asked.

"Charms," Draco said, saying the first class that came to mind.

"We had our Charms exam yesterday." Harry shook his head.

"Transfiguration."

"Last exam."

"Ancient Runes."

"You didn't take Ancient Runes."

"Potions?"

"As if _you_ have to study for Potions."

"I give up. You have an answer for everything." Draco sighed, turning back to his book.

"Of course I do. Now, what are you reading? You never read voluntarily," Harry said, pulling out his Potions essay and book again.

"Yes, I do," Draco protested.

"Name the last time," Harry said and Draco held up his book pointedly. "Besides now, you idiot."

"Uh…" Draco thought.

"Exactly, so what are you reading?" Harry asked again.

"It's nothing. Just random research for the sake of curiosity." Draco shrugged.

"Well, what is it?" Harry pushed.

Draco looked up at him with a glare. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Yes, and you know that, so tell me," Harry said and Draco groaned in agitation.

"Ravens, okay? I'm reading about ravens," Draco said, annoyed.

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"You're never 'just curious'. Neither of us are 'just curious'. We always have a reason," Harry said.

"Well, this time I _am_ just curious," Draco said.

"Fine." Harry shrugged and opened his Potions text. "Why don't you just talk to Ivory?"

_Because the bloody bird's a menace like her Protected and won't tell me what I want to know_, Draco grumbled to himself.

"I couldn't find her," Draco said simply. Harry nodded and turned to his essay but Draco knew Harry knew something was going on.

Draco refocused on the text before him.

_Ancient Ravens from the French blood lines have Seer blood. They are able to see the future but only the future that involves their Protected. However, some are beginning to wonder if they cannot also see the future of those closest to their Protected._

_All Ancient Ravens have a skill that allows them to know who the soul mate of their Protected is. In reference to other texts, it is known that two who are soul mates_—

"Good afternoon, Harry, Draco." Severus' voice broke his concentration.

"Hey, Severus," Harry said, hardly looking up from his essay.

"Damn it!" Draco cursed and Harry and Severus looked at him curiously.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Severus asked as he went to the kitchen to make coffee.

"No, nothing," Draco said, trying to hide his exasperation.

"Severus, could you get me some juice?" Harry called and Draco looked up from his book to focus on the happenings before him. The two of them really were intriguing to watch.

"Get it yourself, you brat," Severus called back.

"But you're already there," Harry said.

"I am not your servant, Potter," Severus growled.

"No, but you're my friend," Harry said. "Please?"

They both heard muted muttering and Harry grinned when Severus joined them, holding a coffee mug and a glass. Harry thanked the man as he took the glass held out to him. He moved his feet so Severus could sit and then promptly replaced them in the man's lap. Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Harry simply smiled. Draco stared at them, curious and amazed at the display.

"I should hope the two of you are studying," Severus said, grabbing a bookmarked book from the coffee table.

"I'm doing your bloody essay," Harry said, holding up his textbook. "This thing is hard."

"It is supposed to be," Severus said, opening his book and sipping his coffee.

"I swear you gave us NEWT work," Harry said and saw Severus smirk.

"It's not. You would know if it was," Severus said. "Are you having trouble with it?"

"I was at first but I think I've got it now. I'm almost done. I'll be going over it a dozen times before I hand it in though," Harry said, flipping a page in his book.

"Good," Severus said. The three of them fell silent before Draco excused himself and left the quarters, leaving Severus and Harry. They spent the rest of the night in each other's presence, revelling in the comfort of said presence as they did their own thing.

* * *

><p>"Harry, if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late!" Severus yelled through Harry's partially closed bedroom door. Exams had ended and the days had passed, and it was now the day of the sixth years' graduation. Hogwarts would be closing the next day. The ceremony would be starting in ten minutes and Severus was at the end of his patience with the young man he lived with.<p>

"I will not let you miss your graduation, Mr. Potter, so get out here," Severus said angrily while he adjusted his robes to sit more comfortably.

"I'm coming!" Harry called and he stepped out of his bedroom. He was wearing the traditional black dress robes with the Hogwarts crest. He also had his tasselled hat on. Around his neck and over his shoulders a sash in red and gold sat, symbolizing both his house and his position as valedictorian. "I couldn't find the beginning of my speech," he added. Both he and Draco had to speak but Draco would be doing so first.

"You have it memorized, Harry," Severus said, stepping forward to make adjustments.

"Until I have to give it," Harry said and Severus smirked.

"You'll do fine," Severus told him.

"I hate public speaking," Harry complained.

"It's just your friends and your year mates, Harry," Severus pointed out.

"I don't care."

"Don't pout." Severus smirked again. "You will be fine, Harry. Draco will be with you and it is an excellent speech."

"How do you know?" Harry frowned.

"Don't leave things lying around, brat," Severus said and Harry glared at him.

"And you say I'm nosy."

Severus chuckled. "You are. Now let's go before we're late, especially you."

"We won't be late," Harry said as they exited their quarters.

"Have fun and congratulations, _Harry_," Salazar said as they walked away.

Harry spun around and stared at the portrait. Salazar was smiling at him—not smirking, smiling. "Why now?" Harry wondered.

"You earned it. You're graduating, granted it's a year early, but regardless. You've befriended this prat," Salazar pointed at Severus who glowered at him while Harry laughed.

"I can replace you," Severus said pointedly.

"You can but you won't," Salazar said and Severus narrowed his eyes. Salazar turned back to Harry. "Also, you have yet to give up."

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"Think about all that has happened to you since you joined our world and even before then. Think about all that is coming," Salazar said. "You have been through and seen things no child should ever see, things some adults never see. Yet here you are, very much alive and still filled with hope and love. While you may not be the happiest you could be, you manage to find happiness in these times. The strongest man is the one who does not give up."

Harry looked at the Founder and smiled softly. "Thank you, Salazar."

"Goodbye, Harry," Salazar said and Harry resumed walking to the Great Hall with Severus, Salazar's words still echoing in his head.

"Two minutes," Severus said when they stopped outside the Hall.

"Told you we wouldn't be late," Harry said with a grin and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Nearly," Severus said. Harry laughed and looked at Severus, noticing that the man looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Severus?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, Harry," Severus said but Harry just raised an eyebrow. Severus glanced around as if making sure they were alone before looking into Harry's green eyes. "While it may be a year early, like Salazar said, you are graduating."

Harry slowly nodded.

"Harry, I want you to know that I truly am proud of you and I always have been, even when we hated each other," Severus said, looking increasingly uncomfortable though he never broke eye contact with Harry.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Severus. "Thanks, Severus." Harry pulled back and placed a brief kiss on Severus' cheek. Harry blushed when he realized what he had done and turned, walking into the Great Hall. Severus followed in a daze at what had happened.

"If you could all take your seats, we will begin the ceremony," Dumbledore called out and everyone began moving.

All the sixth years were wearing the same thing as Harry minus the sash. Draco wore a sash like Harry's except his was green and silver. The four house tables had been removed and there were instead rows of chairs facing the staff table. Said staff table had been draped in a shimmering white silk cloth and all the professors and staff was sitting behind it except Dumbledore; all were dressed in fancy robes for the occasion. The sixth years were taking their seats that had been assigned in alphabetical order. Soon everyone was sitting and Dumbledore called for silence again.

"Welcome to the graduation ceremony for the sixth years of 1997. This is indeed the first time we have ever had a class of students graduate early and so this is truly different. You have all proven yourselves in one way or another over the years to be amazing and competent witches and wizards. I am proud of this class and, to be truly honest, I think I am more proud of this year than I have been over any other year in many years, if ever. Now, before the diplomas are handed out, we will have our two valedictorians, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter give their speeches," Dumbledore said and everyone clapped as Draco walked up to the podium.

For the next few minutes, Draco spoke of all that had happened at the school over the past six years and the house rivalries as well as the recent house unity, despite it being small. He finally ended and returned to his place beside Harry where they sat to the right of the staff table.

"Thank you, Draco, and what a wonderful speech," Dumbledore said once the applause had died down. Harry looked out at the sixth years and noticed that some had begun tearing up already. "Next we have Harry Potter."

Harry fought against rolling his eyes when the applause echoed through the Hall and people whistled. He stepped up to the podium and pulled his speech from his pocket. He unfolded it and looked at the words before looking around at the other sixth years. He sighed and pushed his speech away.

"I spent a long time writing my speech but I don't think it's quite what I want to truly say. We've been here at Hogwarts together for six years and now we're graduating, even though we're technically not supposed to graduate for another year and two months," Harry began. "I'm sure most of us don't actually know each other, or we know the name but not the face, or we know the face but not the name. Six years and we don't all know each other and those of us who do know each other are either really close or we hate each other because of what house we're in or our blood or money status."

At this Harry looked over at Draco who grinned, knowing he used to be one of those people. "This year, some of us have managed to get past all of that and we have actually had people sit at other tables. Now, let's face it. While I've sure past years have had incidents and have been interesting, I truly don't think anything can surpass our past six years."

Quiet laughing ran through the Hall, even from the professors and Harry was sure he heard a snort from Severus. "However, none of us have given up. I was just talking to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that guards mine and Professor Snape's rooms before we came up here. He told me that the strongest man is the one who doesn't give up. I believe him. We've all been through a lot and more is coming, that's why Hogwarts is closing and why we're graduating today and not a year from now. We have, so far, survived this war. True, it's not over, but we've survived this far so I think we have a good chance. We can't really know until it comes though, can we?"

Harry paused and looked around. Some had started crying and others were beginning to tear up.

"We're not all friends. That's impossible. We're not all enemies. That's impossible. However, we are year mates and we've been in the same place for ten months out of a year for six years. We know each other or we think we do." Here, Harry glanced at all the students, Draco, and Severus. "We've made friends and lost them. We've made enemies and lost those as well. We're young, too young to be fighting a war but we don't have a choice, really. What we do have a choice in, though, is whether or not we will fight together. There are all kinds of people in here. Gryffindors and Slytherins, purebloods and Muggleborns, but what truly is the difference when, at the end, we're all fighting the same fight, the same war? If we want to win this, we have to fight together which means all the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs and purebloods and Muggleborns stand side by side. No one's telling us to forge unbreakable friendships with each other. We're simply being asked to put aside those things that have caused the rifts between the houses to save our world, to save Hogwarts."

Harry gazed around again and found more people crying. He saw that even some of the Slytherins were crying. "Look at the person on either side of you. What's different? House? Blood status? Hair colour? Place of origin? How about how many people has that person lost compared to you? It doesn't have to be that they lost someone through death but through something else. Maybe they were disowned."

Harry looked at Draco.

"Maybe they had to break contact in order to be safe and keep their family safe."

Harry looked at Dean Thomas.

"Maybe, and this one is hard, maybe they were abused in some way."

Harry looked at everyone since he wasn't sure who had been abused.

"Then, maybe they did lose someone through death. I have and I'm constantly terrified that I'm going to lose someone else."

Harry looked around at everyone again.

"We're not that different and we're all in the middle of the same war. Look at each other and wonder if you'll leave here and fight while refusing to stand side by side with someone just because you don't like what house they're in." Harry paused. "Thank you," he added and walked down. He breathed deeply as he sat next to Draco again who put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Harry returned it.

"Thank you, Harry. That was truly excellent and inspiring," Dumbledore said as he returned to the podium. "Now we will call you up individually to receive your diploma."

And so the staff and professors all stood from the table and walked around it. They stood in a line next to Dumbledore and as each student took their diploma, they shook the hands of the adults, some receiving small comments. Harry noticed, not surprisingly, that Severus had yet to say anything other than a barely audible 'congratulations' to any of the students. Soon Harry was called and he took his diploma from Dumbledore, shaking the headmaster's hand.

"Congratulations, Harry. I am very proud of you," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir." Harry smiled.

He continued on, shaking the hands of the other professors, receiving longer comments from Flitwick, Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Hagrid. He soon arrived at the last professor, Severus.

"Professor Snape," Harry said, holding out his hand.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, taking his hand. "I must admit that I am surprised you have made it and without destroying my classroom or the rest of the school."

Harry grinned. "I'm just that lucky."

"Yes, you are. Congratulations, Harry," Severus said and Harry smiled, squeezing the hand he was still holding.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said and moved on.

Eventually all the sixth years had been called and Dumbledore, once again, stood at the podium. "The past six years have been interesting and I will miss this class very much. Congratulations, class of 1997. I know you will all do well in the world. However, first we must make it through this war. The times are going to get harder and it is, like Mr. Potter said, up to you to make the decision to stand together and fight. For now, bask in your graduation. Congratulations, students!"

Cheers and whistles and applause echoed from the sixth year class and, for just a night, the violent war caused by Voldemort was forgotten.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: ****So, I hope you like this chapter and please leave me reviews. Thank you so much. :]**

"_At this time, students should be finishing their packing and putting their luggage in the Entrance Hall. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving for London in a half hour_."

Harry sighed at the announcement and placed more clothes into his trunk. There was a small pile of items on his bed behind his trunk that he wasn't moving to pack. Hedwig was perched on a bed post, watching him with wide amber eyes. She hooted softly when Harry placed her bag of treats in the small pile on the bed.

"You'll be staying here with Severus and Ivory. Severus will take care of you while I'm gone," Harry said, stroking her lightly. He sighed again and resumed packing just as Severus walked into the room.

"I don't know why you're packing," the Potions master said, crossing his arms.

"I need clothes, Severus," Harry said even though he knew it's not what Severus had meant.

"You're not going," Severus said and Harry shook his head in exasperation. Severus had been saying the same thing since the previous night. A couple hours after they had returned home from the graduation, Harry had begun packing. Severus had kept telling him to stop packing and that he wasn't going back to Privet Drive.

"Severus—"

"No, you're not going back," Severus said and Harry thought with a smile that the man sounded like a protesting teenager.

"There's nothing you can do, Severus. I have to go," Harry said, putting in more clothes.

"Fine, but don't pack everything. You won't be there long," Severus said and Harry smiled slightly.

"You'll try, Sev'rus," Harry said. "I'm leaving Hedwig with you. I don't trust bringing her back with me. I don't know what my uncle would do to her."

"You'll be back before you know it," Severus insisted, watching as Harry shut his trunk.

Harry pulled the small pile towards him.

"_Students should now be heading to the carriages to go to the station. The train will be leaving in five minutes_."

"I have to go. I'm leaving some things here with you. There's Hedwig's treats, my Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, most of what I got for Christmas, and my photo album. I'm also leaving this," Harry pulled something from his pocket. He took one of Severus' hands and held it palm up. He placed the item in his hand.

"Your pocket watch from Draco? Harry, you've never let this out of your sight," Severus said, staring at the silver watch.

"I know but I don't want to bring it to Privet Drive. If my uncle found it, I'd never see it again. I want you to keep it for now. I trust you with it," Harry said. "I have to go," he added and shrunk his trunk, putting it in his pocket. He leaned up and, consciously this time, kissed Severus' cheek. "Goodbye," he said and left their rooms. He raced through the school and managed to catch the last carriage with a few young Ravenclaws.

Reaching the station, Harry boarded the train and found an empty compartment. He put his trunk overhead and sat down. His window was facing the school and the station, and he gazed around. He was startled when a large group moved and he spotted Severus. Their eyes met and held. Harry felt his eyes water and knew he was about to cry even as he raised his hand, placing his palm on the window.

The train jerked and began to move slowly. He watched with blurry eyes as the station, Hogwarts, and Severus disappeared from view. His hand fell from the window as the tears fell. He buried his face in his hands as he cried, not noticing when someone sat with him and closed the blinds on the compartment's door. Eventually he calmed down and removed his hands to find Luna sitting across from him with a copy of _The Quibbler_.

"Luna?" Harry said and the girl looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like some company. I could feel you," Luna said and Harry looked at her curiously.

"You could feel me?" Harry repeated.

"Yes," Luna nodded. "What's the matter, Harry?"

Harry sighed and returned his gaze to the window to watch the passing scenery.

"Just sad to be leaving. Hogwarts is home, it always has been," Harry told her.

"And what about Professor Snape?"

"What about him?"

"He is more than just your professor. He's a good friend. However, I sense that neither of you have discovered your true feelings," Luna said and Harry frowned.

"There are no hidden feelings. We're just really good friends," Harry said, dismissing the voice and feeling that said he was lying.

"Hmm," Luna said and turned back to her magazine. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the girl.

They were more or less silent as the journey continued. Luna continued reading her magazine and Harry gazed out the window mournfully. He desperately wished he didn't have to leave. He already missed Draco and Hedwig and Ivory and Caleb. And Severus…Merlin how he missed that man. Luna was one of the only others going home. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all staying at the castle.

It was nearly dark when the train pulled into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Harry sighed, grabbed his trunk, and followed Luna off the train. The two of them were about to go through the barrier when Luna gently pulled him to the side. He gave her a curious look.

"It's not all bad, Harry. You cannot have bad without some good and you can't have good without bad. They even each other out. So if something bad happens or you think of something bad, try to figure out what good thing goes with it. They cannot exist without each other. Think about this war. It is terrible but there is always an end in sight. It just depends on what end you are looking for," Luna said. "Goodbye, Harry. Do not despair. You will see them all again and we'll see each other again soon."

She then kissed his cheek before walking through the barrier. Harry watched her go in wonder as he examined her words. He eventually broke from his daze and walked into King's Cross. He looked around and spotted his uncle who was leaning against his car and glaring at everyone and everything. Sighing, Harry walked over to Vernon.

"Get in," Vernon growled and returned to the driver's seat. Harry put his trunk in the back of the car and sat in the passenger's seat. He pulled his seatbelt on as Vernon drove away from the train station. "I don't know what you did, boy, that's made you have to come back early but know that you won't get away with it."

"I'm not the only one going home—I use that term loosely, by the way—and I didn't do anything. My world happens to be at war," Harry snapped.

"Murdering freaks then? I applaud whoever is taking it upon themselves to wipe you lot out," Vernon said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's 'one of my lot', as you said, that's doing all the murdering, just so you know," Harry said, staring out the window.

"Another one, eh? Like the one who got rid of your freak parents?" Vernon said and Harry forced himself to stay in control.

"It's the same one who killed them. He came back three years ago," Harry said stiffly, trying not to think about that night in the graveyard.

"Freaky world, boy. Now that you're back, you won't be going back to that freak school of yours. I won't have it," Vernon said and Harry stared at him.

"You can't stop me from going back. Don't you remember all the times you've tried? You can't keep me here. Someone will always come for me especially with the war happening," Harry said and watched with dread as they pulled into the driveway of number four.

"Don't talk back, boy," Vernon said and shut the car off. "Get your stuff and get inside."

Harry glared at his uncle but did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Severus looked at the students before him, grouped by their year. The safe house in North America had been finished early so they were sending the younger students immediately. There were at least twenty that would be going. Looking over at the sixth years, he felt a pang in his heart at Harry's absence. It had only been a few hours since Harry had left with the others and he already missed his young friend. His rooms were much emptier and quieter and duller. Harry wasn't a loud or obnoxious person (as he had learned) but he always managed to brighten up a room, and he had definitely brightened up Severus' life. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had <em>really<em> sent Harry back to the Dursleys'.

He pushed his anger away for the moment in order to pay attention to what was happening with the children.

"All who are fourth year and under will be going to the safe house. If anyone from fifth year and up wish to go as well, you may," Dumbledore said and Severus watched as only five students left their groups; one Gryffindor, one Slytherin, one Hufflepuff, and two Ravenclaws. He did a quick count and noted that thirty-one students would be going to North America while nineteen were staying at the school, most of them sixth years and Gryffindors.

_How did the Weasleys possibly convince Molly to let them stay_? He mused as he stared at Ron and Ginny who were standing with Hermione, Neville, and Seamus. Draco was quietly talking with Dean Thomas who laughed at something the young Slytherin had said.

"Very good. Now, you will all be taken to the safe house by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Vector. Your rooms have already been assigned and your things moved. You will be shown around when you get there," Dumbledore said and the four mentioned professors began breaking the large group up by house. "Goodbye, children. Do not worry. You will be safe and back in no time."

McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Vector proceeded to lead the children outside to take Portkeys to the house. Severus stepped up beside Dumbledore as the headmaster addressed the remaining students.

"I trust you all have reason or permission to be staying here?" the headmaster said and they all nodded. "Good. You will all be staying in your houses like usual but you are allowed to stay in other houses as long as at least one person outside that house knows where you will be. You may still send letters but be wary of what you put in them for they may be intercepted. No one except the Board and parents know the school has closed and we wish to keep it that way for as long as possible."

The students nodded.

"You will not be allowed to leave the grounds so that means you cannot go down to the village. All the professors will be here at the school so you may seek one out should you have a question about anything. You may do whatever you want while here in the school but keep it within reason. Despite school not being in session, professors can still assign detention for behaviour. Do you understand so far?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor," the students nodded again.

"Good. One last thing before you are dismissed. I'm sure you all know of the Order of the Phoenix. Some of you may be chosen to help the Order with various things," Dumbledore said and Severus raised an eyebrow at the headmaster. That hadn't been discussed. Dumbledore waited until the excited whispers died down. "Nothing you do will be dangerous and you will always be with other Order members. I will send a message to you should I need your help. You may go."

Severus watched as the students left the Great Hall and waited until they were all gone before he turned to Dumbledore. "Letting students join the Order now, are you?"

"They will not be members, Severus," Dumbledore said and Severus stared at him.

"But you'll be sending them on missions," Severus said bluntly.

"It will be nothing dangerous, as I said, Severus. They will always be with other members and they will never be away from the school for more than a couple days."

"Albus, this is ridiculous. You cannot allow these _students_ to go on missions. They're children," Severus said.

"They will be fine, Severus. It will be mostly research or recon," Dumbledore said and Severus shook his head. He moved to turn and leave the Hall but the headmaster's voice stopped him. "I trust Harry got on the train all right."

Severus tensed and turned back to Dumbledore, glaring. "Yes, he did."

"Excellent and I'm sure he got home all right as well," Dumbledore said and Severus' eyes narrowed.

"You mean you don't know for sure?"

"Despite popular belief, Severus, I do not know all that happens in this world."

"You didn't have anyone at King's Cross to make sure Harry was picked up?"

"His uncle has always picked him up, Severus. There's nothing to worry about."

Severus took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I can't believe you sent him back there."

"He's safe, Severus."

"He's safe here too! He's _safer_ here!" Severus said loudly and angrily.

"There is nothing to be done. He will stay in Privet Drive until the final battle when he is needed," Dumbledore said and Severus growled.

"He is not some tool you pull out whenever you need to, Albus. He is a person, he is a young man who has lost much of his life because of this war, because of you," Severus said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"He chose—"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Severus shouted. "Harry _never_ chose _any _of this. He was _forced_ into _everything_ that has happened to him. Granted, he has chosen to do some things, such as go after the Stone or his godfather but it was only because he was pushed in that direction in the first place. So don't you even _dare_ presume that he chose _anything_ he has been through."

"Severus—"

"No, Albus. I am going to get Harry out of Privet Drive as soon as possible with or without your permission and he will come back here and stay with me. If he comes back with even one small bruise, I will _never_ forgive you," Severus said and swung around, stalking from the Great Hall. Dumbledore watched him go with pained blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, I need to speak with you," Severus said as he walked into the library. Ron and Hermione were sitting together while Draco was sitting a few tables away alone.<p>

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"What do you know of the protective wards that surround number four, Privet Drive?" Severus asked immediately. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other while Draco gave him a look that was a mixture of sadness and joy.

"Why do you want to know?" Ron asked.

"Tell me what you know," Severus demanded and Ron glared at his professor.

"They protect against malicious intent," Draco said and Severus looked over at his godson. "They protect against anyone who wishes him harm and anyone and anything evil from our world. Only from our world; that's why they don't protect him from his relatives."

"Would I be able to get through?" Severus asked and watched as Draco's eyes lost their happiness. They were now only filled with sorrow.

Draco slowly shook his head. "No. They also stop anyone who bears the Dark Mark. The Mark, to the wards, immediately classifies that person as a threat and no one with it can get through," he said quietly and painfully. Severus didn't say anything but just stared at the younger Slytherin. Draco started to fidget in the silence and under the gaze. "Severus?"

"Thank you, Draco," Severus said stiffly and swept from the library. Draco watched him go, feeling a little worried at what the man might do with what he had just learned.

* * *

><p>Severus ground out the password to his rooms and stormed in. He removed his teaching robes and more layers until he stood in just his button down white shirt and his black slacks and his shoes. He walked to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine, pouring a large glass. He made his way back to the sitting area where he stood in front of the fire and watched the flames attack the wood as he sipped his wine.<p>

"My dear Protected," Ivory said softly as she landed on his shoulder and nipped his hair. "What is wrong, my dear?"

"I'm simply thinking, Ivory," Severus said, not looking away from the fire.

"There is something wrong, Severus, and I know it. You cannot lie to me," Ivory said, nipping lightly at his ear again.

Severus sighed and took another drink of wine. "I can't get into Privet Drive because of my Mark."

"I understand," Ivory said.

"I can't save him because of my Mark."

"Severus—"

"It's all because of my Mark!" Severus suddenly roared and threw his glass, wine and all, into the fireplace. Ivory had left his shoulder in fright and to avoid being thrown off or injured.

"Severus—" she tried again.

"Not tonight, Ivory! Out!" Severus yelled and Ivory glared at him.

"I will leave but I will return shortly when I know you have calmed down," she said and flew out of the rooms.

Severus glowered at his familiar as she left before spinning around to gaze around his rooms before looking down at his clothed arm. He tore the sleeve off his left forearm and stared down at the glaring black mark on his arm.

It was all because he had taken the Mark that now stained his skin.

He stared angrily at the Dark Mark as it looked back at him almost mockingly.

It was because of this that Harry had to suffer at the hands of his relatives.

It was because of this that he had lost any chance of gaining forgiveness from Lily.

It was because of this that he was a condemned man and would be for the rest of his life.

It was because of this that he would not survive the war.

As the thoughts continued to multiply and fly through his head, Severus was hardly aware of the fact that he silently summoned a small carving knife from his lab.


	41. Chapter 41

_Severus blinked and looked around. He appeared to be lying on the bank of a river. He soon recognized the place as the valley in which his home, Snape Manor, resided. He looked at the lake and soon found a young, familiar man skipping rocks across the water. He walked over to him._

"_Hey, Severus," the young man said and looked at him with a smile._

"_Harry," Severus breathed and reached up to touch Harry's cheek. However his fingertips went straight through the apparition. _

"_Apparently this is non-corporeal," Harry said with a small smile._

"_What is this?" Severus asked and Harry shrugged._

"_I was hoping you knew. You're supposed to be the intelligent one of the two of us," he said with a grin. "By the way, where are we? You seem to recognize this place."_

"_It's where I live. This is Snape Manor," Severus told him and Harry gaped._

"_Are you serious? This place is amazing. I love it here," Harry said, looking up at the large manor on the hill. "Where did you get this place? I thought you grew up in Spinner's End and your father was a Muggle?"_

"_He was and I was. I haven't been to Spinner's End since I was sixteen," Severus said. :I built this place, the manor anyways."_

"You_ built the manor?" Harry gaped again._

"_Well, I had people build it for me but, essentially, yes," Severus said._

"_Unbelievable," Harry muttered. "Wish I had a place like this. It's beautiful and peaceful."_

"_One reason I chose this location."_

"_You have to bring me here sometime. I have to see it."_

"_I'll make the effort," Severus said._

"_Good."_

"_Now, let's get back on track. What is going on? Why are we here?" Severus said._

"_I really don't know but I think," Harry paused and his eyes slid to Severus' left arm, "it has something to do with that."_

"_With what?" Severus frowned and looked down at where his Dark Mark was. He pulled his sleeve back and winced. Blood covered his forearm and was dripping off his fingertips. Beneath the dark red liquid, he could see the deep and jagged cuts he had put on his arm._

"_Why, Severus?" Harry said in a quiet, pained voice. "That doesn't help."_

"_It's the reason for everything wrong in my life," Severus said._

"_Severus, it's not the Mark, it's the one who created the Mark. It's Voldemort," Harry told him firmly._

"_It's because I took the Mark in the first place," Severus said, staring at the bloody and sliced Mark._

"_Severus, you've tried this before," Harry said softly as he passed his fingers over the man's arm though he couldn't touch the wounds that wouldn't stop bleeding. "You know it doesn't work."_

"_It's just a Mark on the skin. If I just—"_

"No_, Severus," Harry said in a tight voice and lifted his eyes to meet Severus'. "What you want to achieve does not justify this. You can't just carve the skin off of your arm."_

"_I—"_

"_Severus, I know you hate what you did and you hate that it is restricting you but this is not the way to deal with it," Harry said, wishing he could take hold of the man's forearm to try and stop the blood flow. "You know this isn't the way. Please don't do this again."_

"_Harry, I have to get you out of there. The Mark is preventing me from getting to you," Severus said._

"_Severus, you are one of the, if not the most intelligent man I know and when you are determined, you can do anything. Hell, you created the Wolfsbane Potion and Veritaserum. You can find another way around the wards. Don't do this," Harry said, looking at the man with pained green eyes._

"_I-I'm-I'm sorry," Severus stuttered, not used to making apologies._

_Harry gave him a soft smile. "Heal, Severus. Get better and promise not to do it again. Find another way to get through the wards."_

"_Someone found me?" Severus asked._

_Harry nodded. "Hedwig, actually, and she attacked Neville who she found first. Neville brought you to the hospital wing. You had lost a lot of blood by the time he got to you and you were still cutting your arm. He had to stun you to get you to the infirmary."_

"_Longbottom?" Harry nodded again. "At least it wasn't Draco."_

"_Who's sitting beside you right now and so is Neville. Dean is there too with Seamus," Harry told him and he frowned._

"_Why?"_

"_They're worried. Granted, Seamus is more or less there because Dean is there but he is worried," Harry said._

"_Why?"_

"_You have people who care if you live or die, Severus," Harry said softly. "Neville, Dean, and Seamus know I would never forgive them if they let something happen to you when they could help. Plus, again, they _do_ actually care. You may not be their favourite person but they don't wish you dead. They're not like Sirius and forgive me for bringing that up."_

_Severus stared at him. "I doubt they care if I'm alive or not."_

_Harry smiled slightly. "You're not as hated as you believe. None of them truly hate you. Neville's afraid of you and Seamus dislikes your favouritism towards the Slytherins and Dean thinks you're too strict with the Gryffindors but none of them hate you. In all honesty and I will be murdered if anyone finds out I told, they all respect you. Perhaps not as much as I do but, again, they're not friends with you, but they do respect you even if they don't know all of what you do."_

_Severus snorted and Harry's smile widened._

"_Is it truly so hard to believe that not everyone hates you? You actually have a lot of people who like you, who care for you," Harry told him._

"_Like who?" Severus said skeptically._

"_Me, for starters. McGonagall, Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore, in his own weird way. Draco who absolutely loves you like you were his father. Again, I risk murder by telling you this, you've _always_ been his father. Lucius never was. There's also Remus, Kingsley, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fleur. Severus, you _are_ cared for and not just for information. All those people care about what happens to you. You also can't forget Hedwig and Ivory. They both adore you. You've take my familiar away from me," Harry said with an amused smile._

"_They're all colleagues and Order members," Severus said as a weak argument._

"_And? They still care about you. It's not just because you're a spy. Do you really think Dean, Neville, and Seamus know you're a spy? I didn't mention Luna because everyone's pretty sure she's got Seer blood," Harry said. "They have no idea what you do but they care. Not everyone wants you hurt or in prison or dead."_

_Severus didn't answer. He just turned to the glistening lake._

"_Think about it, Severus, and find another way to help me," Harry said. "It's time for you to wake up. You have to assure those at your bedside that you are very much alive."_

"_No, don't leave," Severus said. He didn't want Harry to go. He missed the young man too much._

"_Like Luna said, we'll see each other again soon. Goodbye, Severus," Harry said and began to walk away towards the forest._

_Everything began to fade as he got further away._

* * *

><p>"He'll be okay, right?" a voice said but Severus couldn't put it to a face even though it was familiar.<p>

"Pomfrey said he'll be a bit weak but that he'll be fine. Physically anyways."

He knew that voice. It was Draco.

"She said he might've been trying to kill himself?" another voice questioned.

"She said it's possible but I think he was trying to get rid of the Mark," Draco said with a sigh.

Suddenly pain tore through his left arm and he groaned.

"Se-Professor?" Draco said. "Dean, get Pomfrey! They opened again and they're bleeding fast! Severus! Hold on, Severus!"

Severus vaguely heard footsteps and more worried speech, but everything disappeared as he lost consciousness again.

* * *

><p>Eyelids slid back and obsidian eyes looked around, fighting against the bright white of the room. Directly across from him, Neville Longbottom sat in a chair at the foot of the bed reading a Herbology text and occasionally contributing to the quiet conversation. On his right, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were sat next to each other. Finnegan was asleep on Thomas' shoulder while Thomas quietly carried on the conversation with Draco Malfoy. The young Slytherin was on his left and laughed almost silently at something Thomas had said.<p>

Severus glanced down at his left arm to see his entire forearm wrapped in bandages. For a moment he wondered what had happened but then all the memories came back and he groaned, catching the attention of the three awake students. Thomas shoved Finnegan off his shoulder and nearly off his chair, effectively waking the Irish boy.

"Professor, you're awake," Thomas said and Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Obviously," he said.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey," Finnegan said and walked to the matron's office.

"Ah, Severus," Pomfrey said as she walked up to his bedside. "Good to see you awake," she added, taking out her wand. Severus knew the tone she was using; she was anything but pleased with him.

"Hello, Poppy," Severus said.

"Drink," the nurse said, shoving a potion into his hand. He recognized it as a Pain Reliever and downed it. Pomfrey banished the vial and inspected his bandaged arm. "It is all out," she told the students and they all looked relieved. "You will stay here until tomorrow night at the least," she said to Severus before spinning on her heel and walking back to her office.

Silence reigned as Severus met the eyes of his students.

Longbottom was scared.

Thomas and Finnegan were worried.

Draco was livid.

"You can stop staring at me as though I'm going to drop dead," Severus sneered, unsure of how to handle his students worried about him.

"Well, Merlin only knows what you'll do if we look away," Draco said angrily.

Severus sighed. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, Draco."

"Then _what the hell were you doing_?" Draco growled.

"Tell me what happened first," Severus said, looking at Longbottom.

"I was just leaving dinner when Hedwig appeared. She was going mental, pulling at my clothes and hooting. I didn't know what she wanted at first because Harry's not here. I remembered that he left Hedwig with you so I followed her to the dungeons. Your portrait opened before I even got there so I knew something was wrong.

"I ran in and I found you knelt on the floor cutting into your arm. Your raven, Ivory was talking to you but you weren't listening. I tried to take the knife from you but I couldn't so I used the Disarming Spell."

Here Longbottom paused.

"And?" Severus prompted.

"Well, you were clearly determined to get the Mark off or to damage it because when you no longer had the knife, you continued to claw at your arm with your hand. I couldn't get you to stop so I stunned you and brought you to the hospital wing," Longbottom finished explaining.

"What did Poppy mean before?" Severus asked.

"The knife you used wasn't clean, Professor," Thomas said and Severus looked at him. "It was from your private lab and you had been using it. It still had remains of an ingredient on it and it stopped the wounds from closing until now."

"Acromantula poison sacs," Severus said, remembering what he had last been working on.

"Yes. The poison on the knife caused problems. Whenever we got the wounds closed, they'd open and bleed again not long after." Thomas nodded.

"Now what the hell were you doing?" Draco asked again.

"I was trying to get rid of the Mark," Severus said quietly.

"Why? What is _so_ important that you'll risk killing yourself?" Draco said angrily and Severus narrowed his eyes at his godson.

"Harry, Draco, among many other things," Severus snarled. "I want to get him out of Privet Drive but I can't get through the wards because of _this_," he said, glaring at his bandaged arm.

"You know what happens there?" Finnegan spoke for the first time since getting Pomfrey.

"Yes. Do you?" Severus said and Longbottom, Thomas, and Finnegan nodded.

"Besides Draco, Luna, Remus, and Kingsley, we're the only ones who know everything that happens in Privet Drive," Thomas told him.

"What about Granger and the Weasleys?" Severus asked.

"The twins might know a bit, same with Bill and Charlie. Otherwise the Weasleys only know that the Dursleys don't like Harry. Same with Hermione," Longbottom said.

"Why?" Severus said.

"Harry's not really close to Ron, Hermione, or Ginny anymore. Not since Harry's godfather died," Thomas said.

Severus gave them a curious look.

"Harry learned that the three of them blamed him for everything that happened at the Ministry. As if he wasn't having enough problems coming to terms with it all," Draco said.

"Imbeciles," Severus growled.

"Pretty much," Finnegan said, nodding. "So, they're not that close anymore. It doesn't help that Ron and Hermione are more concerned with each other than anything else."

"They don't talk much anymore. If they do, it usually ends with Harry getting angry and leaving because Hermione's all about school and Ron's all about Quidditch and mocking Harry stop associating with Slytherins," Thomas said.

"That could annoy anyone," Severus said deadpanned. "Why are you all here? I understand Mr. Malfoy and even Longbottom. Why are you here?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm the one who found you," Longbottom said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. We may not like each other—we may hate each other—but I don't want you dead."

"We had left the library and saw Neville running to the infirmary with your body. When he told us what happened and we saw you, we had to be sure you were all right. Like Neville said, you're not our favourite person but we don't want you to die," Thomas said.

"And you?" Severus looked at Finnegan. "You and Mr. Potter only recently made up after weeks of not speaking. And if I remember correctly, I was the cause of the fight."

Finnegan sighed. "You can take points and give me a detention but let me say this; you're a miserable git and you always have been to the Gryffindors, especially Harry. I've never known what side to take as me mam has never taken one and me dad's a Muggle. I've gone against Harry a lot and it has never done any good. I'm with him now, though, no matter who his friends are. Besides, we wouldn't live long if something happened to you and we didn't try to help," the Irish boy said, smiling at the end.

"That's what Harry said," Severus muttered as he stared at the Gryffindors around his bed.

It was official.

His reputation was ruined.

_It was ruined the moment you became friends with Harry Potter_, his conscience said.

"Harry said? What do you mean?" Draco said, breaking his thoughts.

"I had a dream, only I don't think it was a dream. It was a connection of some kind. We talked and he said the same thing. He also told me to find another way around the wards, that this," Severus gestured to his arm, "wasn't the way."

"He's right," Longbottom said. "There has to be another way to get into Privet Drive."

"Draco, where are you going?" Thomas said when Draco headed out of the hospital wing.

"I've got an idea. I'll tell you later," Draco said and rushed out.

"Informative," Finnegan muttered.

"Why are you still here?" Severus asked and they looked at the Potions master.

"Because, believe it or not, we _do_ care if you live or die, and not just for Harry," Thomas said.

"Why?" Severus said.

"Because you're obviously not what everyone thinks," Longbottom said.

"You know what I am. You've seen the mark I bear," Severus said bitterly.

"Why should a mark tell who you are? It's just a mark," Thomas said.

"It doesn't tell who you are," Longbottom said.

"Take Harry for example," Thomas said. "His scar doesn't tell who he is, only who people _think_ he is. Your Dark Mark is the same."

"Besides, there's obviously more to all of this. You're obviously not a Death Eater anymore or Harry wouldn't be your friend," Finnegan added.

"You also would've given Harry to Voldemort by now. You've had all the opportunities in the world," Thomas said.

Severus stared at them. "Gryffindors are odd," he said and the three Gryffindors laughed.

Pomfrey looked out of her office at the sound and found herself staring in shock at the surreal situation.

_The things war can cause_, she thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Ivory? Ivory!" Draco called as he walked into Severus' rooms.<p>

"Draco," the raven said from her perch. "How is Severus?"

"He finally woke up and the poison is gone. He'll be fine," Draco said.

"Thank goodness," Ivory said, relief clear in her voice. She had been so worried over the past couple days about her Protected. "What has brought you here, dear?"

"I have to ask you something," Draco said and she dipped her head. "A while back, you told me that no matter what, Harry and Severus will always be in each other's lives. I did some research and I have to ask something. Are you able to tell when Severus and someone else are soul mates?"

"Yes," Ivory said.

"Are Harry and Severus soul mates?" Draco asked.

"They are," Ivory said and Draco knew she would be smiling if she could.

"What does being soul mates mean exactly?" Draco wondered.

"It is not like all the stories tell it to be. Soul mates are simply two people who will always be in each other's lives, whether they hate each other or love each other or are just acquaintances. If they force themselves away from each other, they will always feel as if something is missing from their lives. If two soul mates accept each other as either friends or lovers, they may develop a bond but it depends on the people," Ivory explained.

"What kind of connection?" Draco said.

"For some, they may feel the emotions of each other and know when the other is in danger and in need of help. When one is in danger their minds may connect and they will be able to communicate in order to help each other," Ivory told him.

"I think Severus and Harry might have had that connection," Draco said.

"I would not be surprised. The two of them have always known when the other was in danger, even when they hated each other," Ivory said.

"So, even if they had continued hating each other, they would've stayed in each other's lives?" Draco said.

"Yes, though I believe they would both have felt as though they were missing something. I believe they were always meant to be friends or lovers," Ivory said.

"So, soul mates don't have to be lovers?" Draco said, wanting confirmation.

"Not at all. As I said, soul mates can hate each other or just be simple acquaintances or friends. No matter their relationship, they would always show up in each other's lives, wanted or not," Ivory told him.

"So, what now? What about Severus and Harry?" Draco said.

"Let them go at their own pace, Draco. They will get where they are meant to be," Ivory told him softly.

**A/N: All right, so a couple things to end. 1) I'm sure it probably seems strange that suddenly Neville, Dean, and Seamus "care" for Severus, but I like to think that it's because of Harry and because, even if they don't like him, they don't want him to die, especially not the way he would've. 2) It probably seems strange, again, that Severus was civil to Neville, Dean, and Seamus, but, again, I like to think it has to do with Harry. 3) Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, and Draco will continue to be bigger characters in this story and in the sequel, they'll always be bigger than Ron and Hermione.**


	42. Chapter 42

"I don't know what you were doing and I don't want to know," Pomfrey said the next day. "The Mark is still there, if you didn't already guess. There is scarring now but you have a potion for that if you want them gone."

Severus nodded as she spoke, wanting nothing more than to be able to escape to his rooms.

"Do not let me _ever_ see you do this again, Severus Snape, do you understand me?" Pomfrey said, glaring at him.

"Yes, I understand, Poppy." Severus sighed.

"You can leave," Pomfrey said and Severus immediately left the infirmary.

He sighed as he walked down to his rooms, determined to be alone for some time. He whispered the password to Slytherin and walked into his quarters. He looked around and found that the room had been cleaned of the blood. He shook his head and sat on the sofa. He placed his elbow on the arm rest and laid his head in his hand wearily. He looked down at his still bandaged left arm. He didn't have to have the bandages anymore but he wasn't sure if he wanted to see his arm or not. Either way the Dark Mark was still there.

Severus looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said quietly.

The door opened and he watched as Dumbledore walked into his rooms.

"Good evening, Severus," Dumbledore said and Severus sighed.

"Don't lecture me, Albus," Severus said as he leaned his head back.

"I wish to know why you did it," Dumbledore said.

"That seems to be all anyone wants to know," Severus said. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was trying to get rid of the Mark."

"Why?"

"Because it's the reason I can't get into Privet Drive to help Harry," Severus admitted, staring Dumbledore straight in the eye.

"Severus." Dumbledore breathed deeply. "You know he must not leave."

"I don't want to hear it, Albus. I'm not in the mood," Severus said stiffly as he glared at the man. "Regardless of if you want him to leave there or not, I'm going to get him out. I'll find another way around the wards as I know you will not tell me."

"Severus—"

Severus got to his feet and glared deeply at the old man. "No, Albus, I don't want to hear it. Harry is my friend and I care for him more than I've cared for anyone else. I will not sit by while he is in Privet Drive being hurt."

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Severus had been released from the hospital wing and he had yet to leave his rooms. Books, parchment, quills, and ink was scattered around the entirety of the rooms, making the place look uncharacteristically messy. Ivory and Hedwig could be found perched somewhere and watching the Potions master as he rushed around his rooms and tore through all the books and parchments he had out. It was clear that the man was absolutely determined to find a way through the wards that surrounded number four, Privet Drive.<p>

Severus was surprised as Dumbledore had yet to return to question him some more after he had all but physically kicked the man from his rooms earlier in the week. He was sure the old man would show up soon, however.

Severus was sitting on his sofa nearly a week after he had been in the infirmary with a large ancient text in his lap when someone knocked on the door before walking in.

"Good evening, Albus," Severus said without looking up from his book.

"Severus," Dumbledore said simply before falling silent.

"Is there something I can help you with, Albus?" Severus looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"I would simply like an explanation as to why that," Dumbledore pointed to Severus' left forearm where the Dark Mark lay beneath many new scars, "has happened."

Severus sighed and closed the book in his lap. He looked up at the headmaster. "I'm sure you know very well why I did it, Albus, as I explained it the last time you asked me. I was not trying to kill myself, I only wanted to remove the Mark. It is the reason I cannot get through the wards around Privet Drive. I was not thinking completely clearly that night. I will not be trying it again, if you are so worried. However, I will not cease trying to find a way to get Harry away from Surrey."

"Severus, perhaps you should talk to someone," Dumbledore said slowly.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I was not trying to kill myself, Albus," he said insistently.

"I still suggest—"

"I do not need to speak with anyone, Albus. All I wanted was to get rid of the biggest mistake of my life and protect Harry, a young man I care for very much," Severus said, attempting to keep his anger under control. "I know you can change the wards to allow me entrance but I also know that you will never do that, so I will continue to find another way into that house. If you'll excuse me, Albus, I have some research to do before I go to bed."

Dumbledore watched as the Slytherin opened the ancient text again and gave a silent sigh. "Very well, Severus. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Albus," Severus said and returned to reading as the headmaster left his rooms.

Severus shook his head as the door shut and his eyes travelled to the fireplace. He watched the dancing flames absently. He truly had no idea how to get into Privet Drive despite his extensive research. He wished Dumbledore would change the wards for him but he knew it would never happen.

Slowly his thoughts drifted from the wards protecting Harry to Harry himself. He knew he cared for the young man more than he had ever cared for anyone, perhaps even more than Lily. Harry was his best friend but he knew those were not the only feelings he had anymore. Severus was quickly becoming aware of his feelings of attraction to Harry and it frightened him. While he knew Harry was gay, he knew Harry would never return his feelings.

Breathing deeply, Severus once again shut the book and placed it on the coffee table. He then walked to his bedroom, thinking that he'd rather hide his attraction and keep Harry's friendship rather than possibly scaring the young man away.

* * *

><p>Severus walked into the Great Hall a few days later for breakfast and gazed around curiously. It seemed as though a few of the students were missing. He looked at Dumbledore as he sat down.<p>

"A few have been sent to begin helping with research," Dumbledore said and Severus glared.

"They are children, Albus. They should not be helping you with this war," Severus said quietly.

"They agreed to help, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Because they think it is expected of them because they are staying here," Severus said.

"It is only research, Severus. There is no harm in it," Dumbledore said and Severus' glare deepened.

"Who have you sent and where?" Severus asked, looking over the Hall.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have been sent to number twelve. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan have been sent to Romania to work with Kingsley," Dumbledore told him.

"Thomas and Finnegan? I find it difficult to believe they would agree to help, let alone go to Romania," Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"There is nothing to be done, Severus. They have all agreed and are already gone," Dumbledore said and Severus nearly growled in anger.

"You are fully capable of bringing them back," Severus said in a tight voice.

"They want to fight, Severus, I will not object. This is their world as well, their childhoods being stolen much like Harry's," Dumbledore said and Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't ever make that comparison. Besides Voldemort and the Dursleys, you are the reason Harry has lost the childhood he deserved. I'm sure they do want to fight, we cannot fault them for that, but we do not have to give into their wishes to fight. They're children, we still hold power over them," Severus said, glancing at Draco who was quietly talking to Neville, something that would've been impossible only the previous year.

"They are old enough to make their own decisions, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Not about war! They are children! These are decisions that should be made for them, regardless of if they complain non-stop about it," Severus said angrily. "This war is corrupting you, Albus. You're going way too far," he added before leaving the Hall.

Irritated beyond belief, Severus began wandering the corridors in order to calm down. As he was walking down a fifth floor corridor, Ivory landed on his shoulder. He gave her a small smile and stroked her feathers. He hadn't seen his familiar since the day he had returned from the hospital wing and she had blatantly ignored him after making sure he was well.

"Hello, Ivory," he said as he revealed a secret passage that led to the third floor.

"Good morning, my dear," Ivory greeted softly. "How are you today?"

"Better than the last time you saw me but not amazing," Severus told her.

"And your arm?" Ivory said and Severus pulled his sleeve back. "You have not removed the scars," she noted.

"No. I will probably keep them until the end of the war, like many of my scars," Severus shook his head.

"I trust Harry has been informed of your activities," Ivory questioned.

"He already knew somehow. We had a connection of sorts while I was unconscious," Severus said.

"A connection?" Ivory repeated and Severus nodded.

"Yes. It was like a dream but it was more real," Severus said, absently walking down the third floor. "We only talked and he told me to find another way through the wards."

"Have you?"

"No, and I've read every book on protective wards. I am quickly running out of hope." Severus sighed as he stopped before a familiar door.

"Always keep hope, Severus. In times like these, it is sometimes all we have," Ivory said softly and he gave her another smile.

"You are far too optimistic sometimes, Ivory," Severus said and Ivory gave a quiet laugh.

"When around you, it is necessary," Ivory teased and Severus shot her a weak glare. "Why have we stopped here, Protected?"

"This is where Harry had his first major adventure, when he and his friends went after the Philosopher's Stone to keep it away from me," Severus said with a smirk. He still remembered the blush that had covered Harry's face when he had told Severus that they had believed he had been after the Stone.

"You?" Ivory said, shocked.

"Yes, they believed I was after the Stone. They had much evidence that pointed to me and I did nothing to disprove the theory, of course. Even at eleven years old, he really was quite good at puzzles," Severus said in a fond tone and opened the door, stepping into the now empty room.

"What was in this room?" Ivory asked.

Severus looked around, his eyes landing on the harp in the corner, the harp that had been used to keep Fluffy asleep. "Hagrid's three-headed dog, Fluffy resided in here during Harry's first year in order to protect the Stone."

"Ah, yes, the dog to which you nearly lost your leg." Ivory nodded.

"Yes, the one and only," Severus said, frowning at the memory. He walked across the room to the trapdoor on the floor in the middle of the room. Pulling out his wand, he knelt down and dropped through the opening.

"What are you doing, Severus?" Ivory asked, flying off his shoulder when he landed on the Devil's Snare. Luckily, Harry and his friends had killed the plant when they had encountered it.

"I simply wish to see all that Harry had gone through down here," Severus said, moving towards the door and walking into the next room. Immediately the sound of wings entered his ears and he looked up to see the hundreds of flying keys. "Ivory, do you think you could catch that silver key?"

"Of course, Protected," Ivory said and quickly soared after the silver key with the broken wing. It wasn't long before she had caught it and brought it back to Severus. He smiled at her again and proceeded to unlock the door that led to the room with McGonagall's chess set. "It has been played," Ivory observed as they looked around at all the destroyed chess pieces and the single piece still standing in the middle of the board; the white king.

"Harry and his friends beat it." Severus nodded and walked around the king, gazing at the sword that lay before it. "Harry checked the king after Mr. Weasley was injured. Harry went on alone from here after telling Miss Granger to help Mr. Weasley and contact Albus."

"Amazing," Ivory said quietly and they walked into the final chamber. It was essentially empty except for the golden mirror still standing in the very middle of the room, just as it had been five years previous.

"The Mirror of Erised," Severus said quietly. "I can't believe Albus hasn't removed or destroyed this thing," he said as he walked up to the mirror.

He stood still before the mirror, gazing at his reflection as it looked back at him for a moment but then the image changed. He was no longer alone in the mirror; Harry and a few children were with him.

Children?

He knew he wanted Harry but children? He had never entertained the idea before. It seemed, however, that it was his deepest desire to have Harry and have a family with the young man.

He watched as Harry wrapped his arms around the Severus in the mirror with a smile and as the Severus in the mirror picked up a young girl that looked to be around the age of four. She had long black hair and her eyes were a deep green. She wore a blue dress and smiled widely as she was picked up. Another young girl, about seven years old was clinging to Harry's leg and a little boy was holding onto Severus' leg. It took Severus a while to realize he was smiling at the mirror-projected image.

He finally shook himself and looked away from the mirror.

It was time to go.

"Are you all right, Severus?" Ivory asked as Severus retreated from the mirror.

"Yes, I'm fine," Severus said simply and Ivory cocked her head at him, a gesture telling Severus that she knew he was lying. "It's nothing, Ivory." He sighed and proceeded to make his way out of the chamber.

* * *

><p>"Get up, boy!"<p>

Harry groaned as he was woken abruptly by his aunt pounding on his bedroom door. He rolled over painfully and pushed himself onto his feet. He had been in constant pain since he had returned to Privet Drive. Apparently his uncle didn't appreciate having to take Harry back a month early and for an undetermined amount of time.

As he stood up slowly, he looked down at his wrist where his bracelet from Severus still lay, invisible to all except him, Severus, Draco, Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean, all who were keyed into the spells to be able to see the bracelet. He had fallen unconscious due to his uncle's beatings many times but the Portkey that was supposed to bring him to Severus' quarters if he fell unconscious had not yet worked. It confused him. Had Severus made a mistake with the Portkey somehow? He found it hard to believe that Severus would make a mistake on something so simple.

"Hurry up, boy!" his uncle yelled.

Harry sighed and left his room, pushing thoughts of the bracelet away for the moment. He took his time on the stairs, every part of his body protesting to the movements. He walked down the short hall and into the kitchen to begin preparing lunch for his relatives. As usual, once his relatives were given their food, he was given half a glass of water, a piece of cheese, and a piece of dry bread. He rolled his eyes at the food and left the room.

"Stay there, boy!" Vernon yelled before Harry could get through the door. "You're not to leave yet."

Harry glared at his uncle but leaned against the counter anyways, waiting for his relatives to finish eating. Finally, after about twenty minutes they finished eating and Vernon got to his feet. He walked over to Harry and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Come with me, boy," Vernon said and proceeded to push Harry through the house, his grip tight on Harry's neck. They went outside and Harry frowned as they headed to Vernon's car. Walking around to the passenger's side of the car, Vernon opened the door and pushed Harry roughly into the seat. Harry watched as he righted himself as Vernon sat in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Harry asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Shut up, boy," Vernon snapped. "I'm doing what I should've done years ago," he added and Harry noticed that they were steadily picking up speed.

"Uncle Vernon, slow down," Harry said, gripping the seat tightly.

"Don't tell me what to do, boy!" Vernon shouted and continued to drive faster.

"Uncle Vernon, slow down, you're going too fast," Harry said again, his heart beating rapidly as they narrowly swerved around another car.

"Shut up, Potter!"

"Uncle Vernon, stop! You're going to crash! Stop!" Harry shouted as they approached an intersection with red lights.

"Potter!"

"Stop!" Harry yelled. "Look out!"

Vernon's reply was cut off as they crossed into the middle of the intersection just as a double-decker bus was driving through. The bus hit Vernon's side of the car and they went spiralling out of control and began flipping. Harry screamed as he tried to hold on but found himself getting thrown around. He heard the sound of other cars screeching to halts, the sound of breaking glass and metal, and of burning rubber. He vaguely felt numerous injuries; cuts, scrapes, bruises, and a couple broken bones. After what seemed like forever, the car stopped, landing on its roof. Harry struggled to stay conscious as he looked around. He was no longer in the car. He was lying on his stomach on the asphalt and staring through blurry eyes at the damaged car.

He was quickly losing the battle with consciousness and just as he was about to fall into the darkness, he felt himself being pulled away. His last thought as he landed on a stone floor was, _sure, now the Portkey works_.


	43. Chapter 43

Severus frowned when he heard a sharp ringing in his head, wondering what the sound was. He had just entered the dungeons when he realized the ringing meant someone had Portkeyed into his rooms. He rushed down the corridor and quickly gave Slytherin the password, running into his quarters.

For a moment he was frozen at the sight before him.

Harry lay face down on the floor, bloody, bruised, and clearly broken.

What had happened to the young man?

Severus ran over and knelt beside Harry. He searched for a pulse and breathed in relief when he found one despite it being weak. He carefully rolled Harry over and lifted him into his arms. Severus rushed over to the fireplace and Flooed to the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" Severus yelled as he settled Harry on his usual bed.

"What is it, Severus? Did you injure yourself again while experimenting?" Pomfrey said as she exited her office.

Severus decided to ignore her comment. "It's not me, Poppy. It's Harry," he said and they looked at the unconscious boy.

"Oh my lord!" Pomfrey exclaimed and pulled out her wand, immediately beginning to heal the young Gryffindor. "If you are just going to stand there, Severus, make yourself useful and get some potions for this child," she snapped at him.

Severus glared faintly but obeyed regardless, taking every potion he thought might help Harry.

"What happened to him?" Pomfrey asked when Severus returned.

"For most of it, probably his uncle. However, it looks as though something else happened," Severus told her and handed the nurse a Numbing Potion. Harry's leg was broken and a tiny bit of the bone was sticking through the skin. It would have to be pushed back into place.

Pomfrey had the unconscious Gryffindor swallow the potion and immediately moved to his leg. She gripped the leg tightly and pressed her thumbs to the bone. She pushed hard and a crack was heard as the bone was reset. Harry groaned loudly and gasped—a gasp that was close to a shout of pain—but did not wake.

"He has a broken rib as well, a concussion, and a sprained wrist. I have found small pieces of glass in his arms. Something has happened that is not abuse," Pomfrey told him and poured a Pain Reliever down Harry's throat.

"When will he wake?" Severus asked.

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon. He will not be allowed to move due to his rib," Pomfrey said and Severus nodded. Harry was given several more potions, including a Sleeping Draught before Pomfrey concluded that her work was done until Harry awoke.

Severus pulled up a chair beside the bed and watched over his young friend.

_Don't leave me, Harry_, he thought as he took Harry's bandaged hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>Harry?" Severus said when he saw the young Gryffindor sitting under a large tree by the Black Lake.<em>

"_Hey, Severus. Looks like I'm the one who needs help this time," Harry said with a smile._

_Severus walked over to him and sat down. "Did we not just have a connection like this about a week and a half ago?"_

"_Yes. I think we'll probably have a lot of connections like this." Harry nodded, smiling. "What is this exactly?"_

"_I have no idea." Severus shook his head._

"_You haven't been researching it?"_

"_I've been trying to find a way through the wards."_

"_Of course. Well, I'm at Hogwarts now so we can look into this connection," Harry said._

"_What happened to you, Harry?" Severus asked._

"_You mean besides my uncle beating on me every half hour?" Harry said with a grin. "He was taking me somewhere, I don't know where. We ran a red light and a bus hit us. I went through the windshield. I don't know if my uncle's still alive or not," he explained._

"_We'll find out soon," Severus said and Harry nodded._

"_I'm not sure I care either way," Harry said. "I'm not going back."_

"_I wouldn't let you back there," Severus said._

"_I know." Harry smiled at him. "I think it's time to go. I'll see you in a bit."_

"_No."_

"_Hey, I'll be waking up in a little bit. Everything's fine," Harry said and began walking away. "See you later, Sev'rus."_

* * *

><p>Severus opened his eyes and raised his head, groaning at the pain in his neck. As he rubbed his neck, he looked down at Harry. There didn't appear to be any changes except that he was less pale. He sighed and lightly touched Harry's cheek with his fingertips. However, he pulled back when the young man groaned and turned into his touch.<p>

"Harry?" Severus whispered. Harry groaned again and his eyes began moving quickly beneath his eyelids. "Harry."

The Gryffindor continued to make noise and move until his green eyes finally fluttered open and took in his surroundings. He sighed and Severus thought it sounded like it was a sigh of relief.

"Harry," Severus repeated again.

Harry slowly turned his head to look at Severus. He gave the man a small smile. "Hey, Sev'rus."

"You gave me quite a scare, brat," Severus said and Harry chuckled quietly.

"What's life without a little scare every now and then?" Harry said and Severus rolled his eyes.

"I find we have far too many scares as it is. Let's keep it to a minimum when we can," Severus said and Harry laughed again.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you're awake," Pomfrey interrupted as she walked over.

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, looking at the matron.

"It seems you will forever be in this infirmary, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said with a soft smile and Harry grinned. "Now, Mr. Potter, would you like to tell me what happened to you?"

Harry breathed deeply but gasped when it hurt his rib. "Car accident. I was thrown through the windshield."

"Oh, dear." Pomfrey sighed. "Well, you broke your leg and you had a broken rib. It is currently healing so you cannot move very much. Your leg will be sore for a couple days so you will have to take it easy."

Harry sighed and nodded. "When will I be able to leave?"

"Possibly tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest," Pomfrey told him and he nodded again.

"Where will I be staying now?" Harry asked. "I'm not going back to Privet Drive."

"You can return to our quarters, if you want," Severus offered. "Your room is just as you left it."

"You didn't change it back?" Harry said.

"Of course not. It is your room and always will be until you no longer want it," Severus said and Harry smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to come back," Harry said.

"Of course I don't mind, you brat. Did I not just offer?" Severus said derisively and Harry laughed.

"Thanks, Severus."

"Take this, Mr. Potter. It will help your rib," Pomfrey said and handed him a green potion. He grimaced at the sight of it but downed it anyways. "You may sit up but you are not allowed to stand up or walk around until tomorrow."

"But, Madam Pomfrey—"

"No buts, Mr. Potter. Severus, keep an eye on him," Pomfrey said before returning to her office.

Harry glared after her before turning his glare on Severus who had agreed with the nurse. "I don't want to stay here. I hate the hospital wing."

"I know you do." Severus smirked and Harry glared at him.

"Git."

"Language, Mr. Potter, or I may have to take points," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't count, Severus. The school is closed," Harry said with a grin.

"Perhaps I'll just have you clean our quarters or the dungeons then," Severus said and Harry gaped.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"You are a prick," Harry said though he couldn't stop smiling. He was so glad to be back. He had missed his banters with Severus. Hell, he had missed Severus himself.

"So you are fond of telling me." Severus smirked again. "You should get some rest, Harry. You still have a bit of healing to do."

"I'm not tired," Harry protested.

"That is why you will be taking a potion," Severus said, holding up the familiar blue potion.

Harry groaned. "Severus, I hate taking potions, you know that."

"I do but you will take one for tonight so you can sleep and heal," Severus said and Harry sighed irritably.

"Fine," he conceded and took the potion. He gave Severus a faint glare and saw a smile before he fell asleep.

"Albus won't be pleased," Pomfrey said and Severus nodded.

"I know but Harry is staying here. He's safe here," Severus said and Pomfrey agreed.

"How did he get here exactly?" Pomfrey asked.

Severus gently pulled Harry's right arm from beneath the blanket. He pointed to the bracelet that still sat on the young man's wrist. "It's a Portkey. If he falls unconscious, it takes him to my quarters as long as there are no wards preventing it."

"I see." Pomfrey smiled and watched as Severus replaced Harry's arm under the blanket.

"I just want to keep him safe," Severus said quietly and Pomfrey nodded, not speaking.

* * *

><p>"Harry. It is certainly a surprise to see you back here," Dumbledore said as he entered the infirmary.<p>

Harry had woken up a couple hours earlier and was now sitting up in bed, eating the food Dobby had brought him. Severus was still next to his bed and they were quietly talking.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said, eating the last of his scrambled eggs.

"How do you feel?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry sipped his milk. "I'm all right, a little sore."

"How is it you came to be here, Harry?" Dumbledore asked and Harry frowned slightly.

"The bracelet Severus gave me is a Portkey. It brought me to the infirmary," Harry said. It wasn't a complete lie. He didn't think Dumbledore should know the whole truth, however.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "It has been discovered that your uncle is in the hospital in intensive care. They are still unsure if he will survive."

"Thank you for telling me, Professor," Harry said.

"You're welcome, my boy," Dumbledore said. "Now, as for your living conditions—"

"I'm not going back," Harry said immediately, noting that Severus' eyes had narrowed at the old man.

"Harry—"

"No. I'm not going back. The only reason I'm here now is because of my uncle. I'm staying here," Harry said defiantly.

"Where will you stay?" Dumbledore asked.

"Severus has offered me my room back and even if he hadn't, there are many places for me to stay. Gryffindor Tower or with Draco. I'm staying here and I'm training for the final battle," Harry said, staring at the headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. You may stay here."

"Thank you," Harry said and watched as the headmaster left the hospital wing. "Well, he certainly looked happy to see me," he said sarcastically once the headmaster was gone.

"Of course he wasn't pleased. You ruined his plans," Severus said, snatching a piece of bacon off Harry's plate and smirking at the Gryffindor's glare.

"Hey, get your own," Harry said, moving his plate and trying to hide it. Severus chuckled. "Sev'rus, I do have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Why is it the Portkey just now worked? Why didn't it work when I fell unconscious during the Gryffindor Tower attack?" Harry asked, looking over at his friend.

"There are wards around the castle that prevented it. I have manipulated the wards around my rooms to allow you to Portkey into them but the rest of the castle has anti-Portkey wards. The bracelet I gave you was mostly for outside the castle, if you ever got captured or were in Hogsmeade and needed help," Severus explained.

"That makes sense." Harry nodded.

"Only you and Draco know that I have manipulated the wards," Severus told him.

"You mean, Dumbledore doesn't know?" Harry asked.

"No, he does not. If I had asked him, he never would have let me. That is why he does not know how you got here," Severus said.

"I had a feeling he shouldn't know the truth so that's why I didn't tell the whole truth," Harry said with a small shrug.

"Which is good," Severus said. "Poppy should be releasing you soon. We'll go straight home."

Harry smiled. "That sounds great."

* * *

><p>"All right, Mr. Potter. You are free to go but you must take it easy. You are not completely healed yet," Madam Pomfrey said the next day and Harry sighed in relief.<p>

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." Harry smiled at her.

"Don't let me see you in here again," Pomfrey said and Harry laughed.

"I'll try but I don't make any promises," Harry said.

"Out, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said with a frown but her eyes held laughter.

"Come on, brat," Severus said and Harry walked with him out of the infirmary.

"Is Draco here?" Harry asked as they walked down to the dungeons.

Severus looked at him. "Do you wish to see Draco?" Harry nodded with a smile. "Very well but do not overexert yourself."

"I won't! Thank you, Sev'rus!" Harry gave him a quick hug before taking off for Draco's quarters.

He ran down the corridor before sliding to a stop before the portrait of Jeremy and Demetri.

"Harry!" the two boys shouted excitedly together.

"Hey, Jeremy. Hey, Demetri," Harry greeted them. "Is Draco here?"

"Yes, he is." Jeremy nodded and the portrait swung open.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said and walked into Draco's rooms. He looked around and found that nothing had changed. Granted he had only been in Privet Drive for a couple weeks. As he moved towards the sofa, he heard a hissing and looked down to see the Runespoor he had given Draco for Christmas. '_Hey, you guys_,' he hissed at the three heads.

'_Harry, you're back_,' the right head said.

'_Yeah, there were some problems and I had to come back. I'll be staying with Severus again from now on_,' Harry told them.

'_Excellent. Be sure to visit_,' the middle head said.

'_Of course_.' Harry grinned. '_Now, where's Draco_?'

'_Bedroom_,' the left said.

'_He doesn't come out very often lately_,' the middle said.

'_Thanks_,' Harry said and walked straight to the bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Draco asked irritably.

"Just thought I'd come see my best friend," Harry said simply. He backed away and watched with a grin as the door swung open and Draco stared at Harry. "Hey, Slytherin."

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed and lunged at Harry, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's neck.

"Draco. Draco, I can't breathe. Air, Draco, _air_," Harry gasped out between laughs.

Draco finally pulled back and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"There were some problems and I got brought back," Harry said vaguely.

"Problems?" Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Harry sighed. "I was in a car accident with my uncle and the bracelet Severus gave me brought me here."

"What happened?"

"We ran a red light and a bus hit us," Harry paraphrased. "I fell unconscious and the Portkey brought me to Severus' rooms."

"Merlin," Draco breathed. "So, will you be staying here or where are you going now?"

"I managed to get Dumbledore to let me stay. I'll be back in my room in Severus' quarters," Harry said.

"Good," Draco said. "I don't think Severus would've done very well if you had been sent back."

"Why not?"

"You know what he did, right?"

"With the Mark?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. "Yeah, I know about it."

"If he already did that, who knows what else he might've done if you had been sent away again." Draco shrugged.

"True. I think he would've been all right, angry, but all right, but who knows. Regardless, I'm staying so I can watch over him," Harry said.

"Makes him sound like a troubled child," Draco said and Harry chuckled darkly as they sat on the sofa.

"Not a child, but he is troubled even if he won't admit it," Harry said and Draco agreed.


	44. Chapter 44

Harry and Draco stayed in the Slytherin's rooms, talking for hours. At some point, not that they really registered it, a house elf had popped in with lunch for the two boys. They had absently eaten the food, not focusing on anything except their conversation as they caught up on the past couple weeks.

It seemed that Draco had hardly left his rooms since Harry had left. The only time he had was when Severus had been in the hospital wing.

"I don't know why. I just didn't want to go anywhere. It's not like I really have anyone here to talk to except for Severus," Draco said with a shrug as he took a sip of water.

"You talk to Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Draco. You told me that you four talked a lot while you were with Severus in the infirmary. You also talk to Ginny occasionally, seeing as you are seriously crushing on her," Harry finished with a smirk as Draco sputtered.

"What? No I don't!" Draco said. Harry just raised an eyebrow. "How did you figure it out?"

"Aside from all the looks I see you give her when she walks by? It's just been really obvious," Harry said with a laugh.

Draco sighed. "Since the beginning of the year."

"Why don't you do something about it then?"

"As if she would ever like me. Hell, I think she only tolerates me because of you," Draco said and Harry rolled his eyes.

_Idiot_.

"Draco, she doesn't tolerate you just for me. She genuinely likes you and I think you two could be good together," Harry told him.

"Like you and Severus," Draco said with a grin as he nudged his friend.

"Shove off, Draco," Harry said, punching Draco's shoulder. "We're just friends."

He didn't think it best to mention the dreams and thoughts he frequently had of the Potions master lately. He had yet to determine their meaning.

"Sure," Draco said shortly and Harry glared at him. Draco laughed. "Regardless, you two are good together, just friends or otherwise."

"That's _all_ we are," Harry insisted but Draco continued grinning. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes before looking at the clock above the fireplace. "Is that the time?"

It was eleven forty-five at night.

"Yeah." Draco nodded.

"I should go. Severus is probably going mental that I'm still up and not resting like I should be," Harry said with another roll of his eyes. "I'll see you later, Slytherin."

"See you, Gryffindor. Good to have you back." Draco smiled.

"I'm more than happy to be back," Harry said and then left Draco's quarters. He walked down the long corridor and soon arrived at his previous and once again current home.

"Harry, you're back," Salazar said and Harry smiled at the portrait.

"Hey, Salazar," Harry said. "Yeah, I'm back and I should be for the foreseeable future."

"Excellent. You can help keep an eye on our resident Potions master," Salazar said.

"Yeah, it seems I'll have to after what happened." Harry nodded.

"Good to have you back, Harry," Salazar said and swung open as Harry returned the sentiment.

Harry entered the rooms and looked around, releasing a content sigh. He had sorely missed these rooms.

"Go away, whoever you are," Severus said as he walked out of his bedroom.

"But I live here," Harry said with a grin as Severus looked up at him, startled.

"Oh, Harry," Severus said and Harry laughed. "You should've been home hours ago, Mr. Potter. You have to rest," he said sternly.

"I wasn't doing anything except talking to Draco," Harry protested.

"Regardless, you are to change and get to bed and rest for the night," Severus said, taking Harry by the shoulders and pushing him towards the guestroom-turned-Harry's-bedroom.

"Severus," Harry said as he was pushed into the room that had not changed since he had left. He hid a small smile.

"No. You are going to rest, you need it." Severus shook his head.

Harry sighed. "Fine," he said as he turned around. It was then that he noticed Severus' sleeves were rolled up, exposing his Dark Mark on the left forearm. It looked the same, a deep black against the pale skin but was now settled beneath still fresh scars. Harry gazed at the skin sadly, remembering the connection he had had with Severus when the man had harmed himself. Once he had gotten past the shock of the connection itself, he remembered the pain he had felt at seeing Severus damage himself so.

"I apologize. I'm sure it is not something you wish to see." Severus' voice broke him out of his thoughts and he registered Severus beginning to pull down his sleeve. Harry reached out and put a hand on Severus' right one lightly to stop him.

"There is nothing wrong with it, Severus, and you know it does not bother me. If it did, I would've said something long ago. However, these are certainly a new development that I believe we should probably discuss," Harry said, running a finger lightly over one of the scars, noting that it was raised from the skin telling of how bad the wounds had been.

"There is nothing to talk about," Severus said stiffly, continuing to try and hide his forearm but Harry restrained his efforts.

"Severus, I remember our connection," Harry said and Severus looked at him sharply. "I still don't understand it but we'll figure that out later. Right now we need to talk about this."

"I just wanted to help you," Severus said quietly.

"I know." Harry nodded. "Why have you not removed the scars?"

Severus didn't answer but just stared down at his arm that was still being held by Harry.

"You feel you deserve to have them, don't you?" Harry said quietly. Again, Severus didn't answer and Harry knew he was right. "You do not have to punish yourself, Severus. I daresay that night was more than enough punishment, though it was always punishment you never deserved. It is not so terrible that you wanted to help me, Severus."

"I will keep them until the war is over," Severus muttered.

"Why?"

"To remind me of what I am fighting for," Severus said, lifting his eyes to Harry's. Harry gave a small smile.

"You don't need these to remind yourself of that but I will respect that," Harry said, placing his palm over the scarred Mark. "One day you will be free, Sev'rus, and this will never have to be a possibility again," he whispered.

Severus just stared at him.

"I suppose I should get that rest now," Harry said, finally letting go of Severus' arm. "I'll see you tomorrow, Severus," he said with a smile and closed the door part way as Severus backed out.

"Good night, Harry," Severus whispered to the closed door.

* * *

><p>"You've got visitors, brat," Severus said a couple days later as he stood in the doorway to Harry's bedroom. Harry was on his stomach and flipping through a very familiar book: Salazar Slytherin's book.<p>

"I'm busy," Harry said without looking up.

"Harry, get up and greet your friends," Severus said, exasperated.

Harry looked up at him. "Why?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and stepped aside, allowing Neville, Seamus, and Dean into the room.

"Harry!" the three shouted together as they jumped on the bed and crushed Harry in a hug.

"Seamus? Dean?" Harry said when they all finally pulled back. "I thought you two were in Romania with Kingsley?"

"We were but Kingsley sent us back last night." Seamus nodded.

"He said he didn't need us anymore and he didn't want us there anymore because it's dangerous," Dean said and Harry nodded. He was glad his friends were back but he desperately wished Kingsley were back at the school as well. He missed his brother.

"What happened, Harry? Why are you back?" Neville asked.

"I was in a car accident with my uncle and I was brought back here. I'm staying here now," Harry told his friends.

"Glad you're back," Neville said.

"We hated that you were sent back there," Dean said and Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back too. I've missed everyone," Harry said with a quick glance at Severus who was still hovering in the doorway. The older man held his eyes and gave a small nod before walking away, probably to his lab or the library.

"Did you hear about what happened to Professor Snape?" Seamus asked and Harry nodded.

"I saw his arm and we had had a connection of sorts when it happened," Harry said.

"Yeah, that's what he said." Seamus nodded.

"Was that the first time it had ever happened?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, it was strange. It was like a dream but much more real. We still have to look into it and find out what it was, what exactly happened," Harry said.

"It'll be something rare, I bet," Seamus said and they all laughed.

"I'll gladly welcome something that's _not_ out of the ordinary," Harry said with a grin and they all laughed again.

* * *

><p>About a week passed and Harry made a full recovery. He and Severus had been researching their strange connection but had yet to find anything on it and Harry was becoming increasingly frustrated.<p>

"Harry, you need to calm down. We'll find it eventually," Severus said when Harry slammed a book shut.

"I just don't understand it. Surely it's somewhere. I mean, we can't be the only ones it's ever happened to," Harry said, looking over at Severus who was sitting on the other side of the sofa. Harry was lying down with his feet in Severus' lap.

"Which is why I said we'll find it in time," Severus said, closing the book he had finished reading.

"It's frustrating," Harry said.

"Because you have no patience." Severus smirked while Harry glowered at him. "I must go to Diagon Alley today. Would you like to come?"

"I can?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Of course." Severus nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to come. What are you getting?" Harry said.

"I am running low on some ingredients," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"Don't be a brat."

"Only if you don't call me a brat."

"I cannot cease calling you a brat if you continue to behave like one."

"I can't stop unless you stop calling me a brat."

"This is ridiculous, Harry."

"Oh well." Harry shrugged. "It just means that I'm forever a brat."

"Merlin forbid."

"You love me," Harry said with a grin and ran to his bedroom to get ready to leave. Severus shook his head indulgently. Harry returned a few minutes later. "Ready."

"Good, now let's go. I don't want to take too long," Severus said and he picked up a broken quill.

"Portkey?" Harry said, looking at it. Severus nodded. "Illegal Portkey?" Severus nodded again. "Okay," Harry said and held onto the quill.

Severus rolled his eyes before tapping the quill with his wand and they were pulled away. When they landed, Harry gasped and struggled to stay standing.

_I will _never_ get used to Portkeys_, he thought as Severus helped steady him.

"All right?" Severus said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I just really hate Portkeys."

"Understandable," Severus said and released Harry's arm. "Come, I do not wish to linger here too long. It is not safe."

"Then why did you come? Why not just order the ingredients?" Harry wondered as they walked down the nearly abandoned street towards the Apothecary.

"I never order my ingredients. It would be suspicious," Severus told him and Harry nodded. They walked into the store and Harry sighed. He knew he had agreed to come but the Apothecary did not interest him. He was better at Potions now since he and Severus had started working together but it still wasn't his favourite subject.

"I'm going to go wander," Harry said and began walking off.

"Stay close, Harry," Severus called after him and shook his head when all Harry did was wave his hand through the air as an answer. Severus watched his friend for a couple minutes as the young man browsed the shelves uninterestedly before he walked up to the counter to order what he needed.

Harry glanced back at Severus to see the man talking to the wizard behind the counter. Harry smirked when he saw Severus snap and glare at the young wizard who then jumped into action. Breathing deeply, Harry went back to absently gazing at all the ingredients covering the shelves. He was just replacing a jar of python blood when he felt the floor shake and heard a very distant scream. Frowning, Harry slowly walked back to the front of the shop, vaguely registering that the Apothecary had become suddenly empty.

"Severus?" Harry called, his frown deepening. He jumped when he heard another scream, this time closer, followed by an explosion. He was feeling somewhat worried now and rushed to the front of the shop. "Severus?" he called louder. He found no one when he reached the front of the store and felt his heart pound painfully in his chest.

Where was Severus?

Harry had just turned to the door to the shop and was met with the sight of a Death Eater. The dark wizard was facing away from him so he quickly ran from the front of the shop in order to stay hidden. He didn't get too far, however, and was knocked off his feet when the entire Apothecary shook violently. He saw dust falling from the ceiling and saw jars falling from the shelves, shattering on the floor. He briefly heard a muted shout of 'Harry' before the ceiling caved in and his world went black.

* * *

><p>As Harry slowly came back to the land of the living, he was hit with a few different things. One was intense pain ripping through his body. Two was the darkness surrounding him (only because he had yet to open his eyes). And three was the voice that was echoing in his head. It sounded familiar. It was deep and sounded anxious, worried, irritated, and even a little angry. His brain was working slowly and it was a while before he finally connected the voice to a face.<p>

_Severus_, he thought. If Severus was there, where were they? They clearly weren't at Hogwarts though he thought at least he should be as he knew he had fallen unconscious. What was he lying on? It wasn't comfortable, telling him we wasn't on a bed. Harry groaned loudly as pain tore through his body when he tried to move. He heard the sound of walking and felt a hand in his.

"Harry?" He heard Severus say but it still sounded distant in his fuzzy head. "Are you awake?"

Harry tried to nod but it hurt to even think about it, so he squeezed the fingers linked with his.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Severus exclaimed and Harry heard the immense relief in the words. "I have a couple potions for you to drink."

Harry squeezed Severus' hand again to acknowledge he had heard and understood.

"You have to open your mouth, Harry," Severus said, sounding faintly amused.

Harry felt himself smiling before he opened his mouth. He grimaced at each potion's taste, but he felt loads better. The pain was gone and his head was clear. He opened his eyes cautiously and found himself gazing into shining onyx eyes.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked.

"Better," Harry said in a whisper. Severus transfigured an empty potions vial into a glass and filled it with water. He helped Harry take a few sips before he placed it to the side. "What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"Don't move," Severus said, holding him down. "The Apothecary was attacked and it collapsed.

"With us inside?" Harry said, his eyes wide.

"With us inside." Severus nodded.

"So where are we?" Harry said.

"We're in the basement of the Apothecary. The floor gave out and we fell," Severus told him.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked, trying again to sit up.

"Stop moving," Severus admonished again. "The Ministry and Order will already be in Diagon Alley. Either we'll be found or I'll find a way out."

"It was Death Eaters, wasn't it? I remember seeing one before the ceiling collapsed," Harry said, moving again.

"If you don't stop moving, I will put you in a full body-bind, Harry," Severus threatened.

"I'm uncomfortable. Whatever I'm lying on is really hard," Harry argued.

Severus pointed his wand at the table and cast a Cushioning Charm. "Better?"

"Much." Harry nodded. "Why didn't my bracelet bring me back to Hogwarts?"

"The stores in Diagon Alley are unique in their warding. They have the standard wards up all the time but if the store is attacked or collapses, stronger wards go up in order to protect anyone who may be inside. The minute this shop began to collapse, strong anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards went up," Severus told him.

"Lovely." Harry sighed.

"Try not to move anymore. You're badly injured," Severus said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You have a sprained wrist, a broken leg, two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a large cut on your head that will not stop bleeding no matter what I do," Severus said, using a black cloth to dab at the side of Harry's head. "You also have a large cut in your leg from where a piece of glass pierced you. You're covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. You also have some skin to re-grow on your chest."

"What? Why?"

"You had hundreds of potions ingredients fall on you. Not all ingredients are harmless. Many burned your skin. One was an acid and it fell on your chest. It ate through your clothes and ate away some of your skin. I've done all I can, really. You need Poppy," Severus explained. He lightly wiped at the cut on Harry's head. Harry stared at the cloth before realizing it wasn't a cloth at all.

"You tore your cloak?" Harry asked.

"It was necessary. I needed something to wrap our injuries," Severus said.

"Our?" Harry repeated. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Harry, I'm fine. I'm not nearly as bad as you. My worst is a deep cut on my leg. I have a few burns, a small cut on my head, and bruises. That's all," Severus said.

Harry sighed in relief. "How long will we be here?" he asked.

Severus looked down at him. "I don't know."


	45. Chapter 45

"I just finished healing from the car accident and now I've been crushed by a building," Harry said irritably.

Severus looked at him with an amused expression. "You were more damaged by the ingredients and the shelves than the actual building."

Harry glared at him. "That doesn't help, you know. I was still crushed by a building."

"I was too," Severus said, pushing Harry's shirt aside to examine the young man's healing chest.

"You hardly got injured, you git," Harry growled.

"Don't be rude," Severus said, grabbing a jar of salve and opening it.

Harry hissed in pain as Severus spread some of the salve on his chest. "That hurts a lot, if you happen to care."

"Harry, I'm doing the best I can given the situation. I'm not a healer and we have a limited supply of things," Severus said.

Harry sighed. "I know. How long have we been here?"

"A couple hours. I may have to try and find a way out myself," Severus said, closing the jar but leaving Harry's shirt open so as not to irritate the burnt skin.

"The Ministry is too incompetent to be reliable." Harry rolled his eyes, shifting uncomfortably. They had run out of Pain Relievers as there had only been a few that had survived the building's collapse. His chest was constantly paining him as well as his ribs and his leg.

"Such big words, Mr. Potter. Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself?" Severus said with a smirk and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, let's all pick on the injured," Harry grumbled and Severus chuckled.

Severus threaded his fingers through Harry's hair affectionately. "You are a delight, Harry."

"Glad I amuse you," Harry said, still frowning.

"Don't pout, Harry," Severus said, still smiling.

"I'm allowed to. I'm the one in agony," Harry said. He knew he was being petulant but he didn't care. He was tired of being hurt.

"I know, Harry. I'm sorry," Severus said.

"Well, it's hardly your fault, now is it, Severus?" Harry said. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being annoying. I'm just really tired of being injured."

"I know, Harry." Severus nodded. "How're you feeling? What hurts most?"

"My chest. My leg occasionally gets a sharp pain but it's not too bad. And my head just feels like I have a headache," Harry told him.

"And your ribs?" Severus asked.

"Haven't felt anything." Harry shook his head.

"That is probably a good thing," Severus said.

"Yes, it is. I don't need more pain at the moment," Harry said.

"We'll be back at Hogwarts in no time, Harry. You'll be fine," Severus said and Harry nodded, internally wondering who Severus was reassuring. "You should try and sleep. I'm going to try and find a way out."

"I really don't think I can, not with my chest," Harry said.

"Just try. If you can't, simply relax," Severus told him. Harry nodded again.

Severus watched as Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Severus left Harry's side and proceeded to try and find a way to escape.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes slowly when he heard a tapping. For a minute, he thought that, perhaps, he was back in Gryffindor Tower and Hedwig was tapping on the window to be let in. He was quickly reminded of where he was when his chest began to burn. He groaned loudly in pain, catching Severus' attention.<p>

"Harry, are you all right?" Severus asked.

"No," Harry snapped. "My chest is killing me. How long was I asleep?"

"About four hours. It's been nearly eight hours that we've been down here," Severus told him.

"And we haven't been found yet?" Harry groaned again.

"We have no idea the damage that has been caused. We must be patient," Severus said.

"Have you found a way out?" Harry wondered.

"Not yet." Severus shook his head. "How do you feel?"

"Like a building fell on me. Oh, wait, that _did _happen," Harry said sarcastically and Severus narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor.

"Harry," Severus growled.

"Fine. My ribs feel fine, my leg is numb, my head is pounding, and my chest feels like someone is hacking away at it little by little," Harry said.

"Some parts on your chest are deeper so they'll hurt more, adding to the pain," Severus said.

"Yeah, I've already figured that out, thanks," Harry snapped again and Severus glared.

"There is no need to be such a brat, Mr. Potter," Severus said.

"Oh, so I'm 'Potter' now? Good to know that things can change so quickly," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" Severus frowned.

"I'm in pain!" Harry yelled. "My chest has been eaten away by acid, if you haven't noticed! It bloody hurts!"

"I know it hurts," Severus said, knowing Harry had chosen to deal with the situation through anger.

"The hell you do!" Harry said angrily.

"I'm a Potions master, Harry. I've had experiences like this," he pointed at Harry's chest, "and worse. Don't forget I was once a loyal Death Eater and am now a spy. I have to do things much worse than this to innocent people, to _children_," Severus told him. Harry stared at him.

Finally, after minutes of silence, Harry spoke," I'm sorry, Severus. Sometimes I forget and I just hurt so much and I want to go home and I'm so sorry and—"

"Harry, shut up," Severus said and Harry fell silent. "It's all right. You do not have to apologize. If I were in your position, I would be throwing out insults and expletives left and right."

"'M still sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Don't be. You and two other people are the only ones who forget what I do," Severus said and Harry looked at him curiously.

"Who are the others?"

"Draco and Kingsley," Severus said and Harry blinked at him. "I may not be as close to Kingsley as you but he is sort of a friend. He's told me multiple times that he forgets I'm a Death Eater sometimes."

"You're not a Death Eater," Harry immediately protested.

"Fine, a spy then," Severus corrected with a smirk at Harry.

"We know you're not like them and hate what you have to do. We separate that and the real you," Harry said.

"Interesting," Severus said.

Harry chuckled. "Well, it's like it's two different people."

"Sometimes I wish it was," Severus said with a sigh.

Harry reached out and grabbed Severus' hand, holding it tight. "It is," he said quietly. "The you that goes to those meetings is not the same as the you who is sitting here now. Two different people."

"You have far too much faith in me, Harry," Severus said, squeezing the hand in his.

"No, sometimes I think I don't have enough," Harry said with a smile.

* * *

><p>More hours passed and Severus soon stopped looking for a way out. He was sitting next to Harry and they were quietly talking about all different things. Harry was in the middle of telling the story of how he and Kingsley had finally become so close when Severus cut him off.<p>

"Sev—"

"Sshhh, listen," Severus said and they fell silent, listening intently. It took a few moments but they soon heard a muffled sound. It was a voice.

"'lo? 'One there?" the voice said.

Severus quickly pulled out his wand and put it to his neck, casting a silent _Sonorous_.

"Hello? Hello?" he called.

It seemed the person above them had cast the same spell as they could now hear the man perfectly. "Hello? Is there somebody down there?"

"Yes, there are two of us," Severus said. "One of us needs emergency medical attention."

"All right, do you think you will be able to hold on until we get you out?" the man asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"All right. We have people working on getting you out, sir. It should not take too long, somewhere between an hour and an hour and a half," the man said.

"Thank you. Please hurry," Severus said.

"Will do," the man said.

Severus cancelled the spell and returned to his seat next to Harry. "We'll be home soon, Harry, just hold on for a bit longer," he said quietly.

"'M tired, Sev'rus," Harry mumbled.

"I know, Harry, but you must stay awake," Severus told him. "Finish your story, Harry."

Harry nodded slightly. "I had woken from a really bad nightmare and I didn't want to go back to sleep. Kingsley was on guard that night and was allegedly sleeping on the sofa."

"A sofa?" Severus repeated.

Harry nodded.

"In your bedroom?"

Harry nodded.

"In the Dursleys' house?"

Harry nodded again.

"How?"

"Remus transfigured one once. He said that they all needed somewhere to sit when they were on guard that wasn't my bed or the desk chair."

"I see."

"Anyways, Kingsley woke up not long after and asked me what was wrong. I said nothing but obviously he didn't believe it. He sat on the bed with me and began telling me all these things about his life. I was confused but I didn't stop him. After he was done, he looked at me and said, 'Now you know my life the way people act like they know yours'. I didn't say anything and he went back to the sofa, lying down again. He seemed to have fallen asleep but I knew he hadn't but I still said 'thank you' even though I knew he could hear me. After that we just got closer and closer, he became my brother, even more so than Ron or the other Weasleys. Lots of people have found it strange that I call a man who's in his early forties my brother but that's what he is; it's how we act together," Harry finished with a shrug.

"Sometimes unexpected people fill strange roles," Severus said, looking down at his best friend and the young man he was attracted to. "Look at us. I'm a professor, a former Death Eater, a spy, and nearly forty yet you have somehow become my closest friend."

Harry smiled slightly. "It was hard so it's worth it," he said with a small laugh.

Severus chuckled. "Yes, it is worth it."

Harry had just opened his mouth to reply when some dust fell from above. Severus looked up, frowning. More dust fell along with a cracking sound. Suddenly a large piece of wood fell to the ground on the other side of the basement.

Severus pulled his wand and pointed it at his neck again. "Stop! Stop! It's going to collapse!"

Another piece of wood fell and Harry jumped.

"Stop!"

When it was apparent that the men weren't listening or couldn't hear him, he pocketed his wand and ran back to Harry. Severus gently but quickly lifted Harry off the table and placed him on the ground. He had just managed to drape himself over Harry when the 'ceiling' began to fall apart and collapsed on top of them. Harry groaned at the impact and just managed to roll his eyes at once again being hurt before he was pulled into darkness.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hey, ****I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Thank you. :]**

Harry woke slowly and with a groan but did not immediately open his eyes. Instead he reached out with his other senses and a bit of his magic like Severus had taught him in their lessons. He could feel that his surroundings had changed. He was no longer laying on that table or the ground but was, instead, in a bed. He could also feel that the space around him was larger than and not as constricting as the basement had been.

There weren't many sounds to pick up on. He could, however, hear a light clinking of glass, a rustle of sheets, and nearly inaudible breathing. The place smelled medicinal and familiar. It was a place he often frequented though he hated the place.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You're awake," a familiar female voice said and he turned his head towards the sound, still keeping his eyes shut. He reached out with his magic again and picked up on two magical signatures.

Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape!

It was at this realization that his eyes flew open. He briefly registered that he was in the hospital wing before searching for Severus.

"Mr. Potter, stop moving," Pomfrey said sternly.

"Severus. Where's Severus? What happened to him? Is he all right?" Harry asked frantically, still trying to get to his feet despite Pomfrey physically restraining him.

"Severus is fine, Harry. He is in the bed next to yours," Pomfrey said and Harry looked at the bed to the right of his. Severus lay on his back with a thin blanket covering halfway up his chest. Harry could see the white gauze that was wrapped around the man's chest.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, staring at him.

"When the basement collapsed, Severus protected you. His chest was crushed by the impact," Pomfrey told him.

"Will he be okay?" Harry said.

"Yes, he will be fine. He will be tired and his chest will pain him for the next couple days, but he will recover." Pomfrey nodded. "Now, sit still so I can be sure you are healing as well," she added.

Harry obeyed and remained still as Pomfrey did her scans, but his eyes never left the Potions master.

"All right, you are doing fine. However, your chest will not be completely healed for a few days yet. It was heavily damaged," Pomfrey said and Harry frowned. He looked down at his own chest and found it was wrapped in bandages much like Severus' except his had a few small spots of dark red on them. "Does it hurt, dear?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's fine, Madam Pomfrey."

"Call me Poppy, dear. I daresay we know each other well enough," Pomfrey said with a smile.

Harry gave her a small smile in return.

"Now, you lay down, Harry, and rest. You still have to heal," Poppy told him and Harry laid back. She quickly checked on Severus before leaving the wing and disappearing inside her office.

Harry waited a few moments to be sure the matron was busy in her office before he slowly slid from his bed and tiptoed over to Severus' bed. He looked down at the man as he gently sat on the edge of the bed. He gazed at Severus and sighed, placing a hand lightly on the gently rising and falling chest, feeling the bandages beneath his palm. He focused on the steady breathing of his friend.

But he wasn't just a friend anymore, was he?

He wasn't sure when but sometime during the time they were in the basement of the Apothecary, he had realized that his feelings for Severus were not limited to friendship any longer. He felt a definite pull, an attraction to the dark man that was his best friend and he had a feeling he had been feeling this way for a while now but had been ignoring them. He sighed again.

Why did he have to fall for his best friend, a man who would _never_ feel the same way?

* * *

><p>"Be sure to rest, you two, or I will bring you both back here!" Poppy called after Harry and Severus as they walked away from the hospital wing. Severus rolled his eyes while Harry briefly turned with a smile and waved at the nurse.<p>

Three days had passed since they had arrived back at Hogwarts in the hospital wing after the attack on Diagon Alley. They had finally been released from the infirmary with strict instructions to take it easy as both of their chests were still vulnerable to further serious injury.

Giving Slytherin the password, Severus led the way into their quarters and Harry gratefully collapsed onto the sofa, taking up the entire surface.

"I am never leaving this place again." Harry groaned in delight as he sunk into the cushions.

Severus looked down at him in amusement. "It would certainly make protecting you easier."

"Happy to help," Harry said, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the sofa and lifted the young man's feet, sat down, and allowed Harry's feet to rest in his lap. They fell silent as Severus summoned a book and Harry dozed. Their peace, however, was shattered when someone knocked on the door.

"Whoever it is can go to hell," Harry mumbled and Severus smirked at him. He gently squeezed Harry's foot before lifting the Gryffindor off him and got to his feet. He made his way over to the door and pulled it open, an eyebrow already raised for the visitor.

"Hello, Professor," a familiar dreamy voice said and Harry immediately sat up.

"Luna?" he said and Severus opened the door wide enough and stepping aside so Harry could see his Ravenclaw friend.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said serenely as she smiled at him.

"Come in, Miss Lovegood, instead of conducting a conversation while you stand in the doorway," Severus said.

"Thank you, Professor," Luna said and walked into the quarters. Severus shut the door before reclaiming his seat on the sofa as Luna sat in the recliner closest to the sofa.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home?" Harry said.

"I did but I will be staying here now," Luna told him.

"Why?"

"Well, Dad and I were in Diagon Alley when it was attacked. Unfortunately Daddy didn't make it," Luna said and Harry gaped at her.

"I'm so sorry, Luna," Harry said sincerely.

"Thank you, Harry." Luna smiled at him. "I do miss him and I know he didn't want to leave me, but I also know that he is as happy where he is now as he was when he was here, except now he is with Mother."

Harry looked at her with a small, sad smile. He knew his friend was hurting over her father's death. He knew what it felt like to have no parents and now Luna was in the same position as him. Neither of them had parents or any other family and nowhere to go except Hogwarts.

"I will be staying here at the school from now on. I heard you were back and had been released from the infirmary so I thought I'd come and visit," Luna said before turning to the professor. "I hope you don't mind, Professor."

"Not at all, Miss Lovegood. You have always been a tolerable student," Severus said, glancing up from his book. Harry raised an eyebrow at the man's compliment.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Luna smiled at him. "I think I shall go. I only wanted to visit and you two need your rest. I will see you later, Harry. Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye, Miss Lovegood." Severus inclined his head.

"Bye, Luna. I'm sorry about your father," Harry said and got to his feet to give his blonde friend a hug before she gave him a last smile and left the dungeons. "I can't believe her father is dead," he mused as he sat on the sofa again.

"Had you ever met Xenophilius Lovegood?" Severus asked, closing his book over his finger.

"No, but I know Luna was close to him since her mother died when she was young. Experiment gone wrong. Luna saw it happen. It's how she can see the thestrals." Harry shook his head.

"Xenophilius was an odd man but I believe he knew what he was talking about most of the time," Severus said and Harry smiled slightly.

"It sounds like Luna. Everyone thinks she's so weird and makes no sense but she always seems to know what she's talking about. When the school in Romania was attacked and we found out the names of the people who had died, Ron and Hermione assumed I was so happy because Kingsley was alive. I _was_ happy but I still hated that people had died. Luna ended up saying, 'The dead are just as important as the living, perhaps even more important'. It made so much sense and it's so true," Harry said and Severus looked at him curiously.

He had a feeling he knew where Harry's thoughts were going but he wanted to know for sure.

"If you think about it, how much does the living actually do? Besides you, of course. You do more than anyone. Anyways, if you think about it, most of the people who are alive don't really do much. The Ministry is completely incompetent and aren't doing anything to help with the war. Muggles are oblivious. Anyone not directly involved with the war is in hiding. The war has been pushed onto the kids, onto us because no one else will do anything. Now, if you think of the dead, they're dead for a reason," Harry said and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Besides the obvious, you mean?"

"Obviously." Harry rolled his eyes with a grin. "Look, think about it. When someone's died, it's because they've tried to do something. They've all been fighting; they've all been trying to help. They died trying. The dead are far more important than anyone alive because their death proves that they did something."

"That is a very valid observation," Severus said. "Seems you are capable of deep thought after all."

"You are such a git," Harry said though he couldn't repress a grin.

"Now, off of that topic, I have something to tell you," Severus said and Harry looked at him interestedly. "We are going to Little Hangleton in two weeks. We will be going on the twenty-eighth."

"Really?" Harry said excitedly. "How are you going to manage that? Dumbledore will never let us go."

"He won't be here that day. He has to go to the Ministry and then to Romania to check up on Kingsley," Severus told him.

"How do you know that?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm a spy, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Harry, post," Severus called out about a week and a half later as he sat at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee and going through the post. Harry was out in the sitting area practicing his wandless magic. Of course, Severus had him sitting in view so he could observe the young man so that he didn't overdue it.<p>

"Who's it from?" Harry asked as he levitated the large bookshelf.

"Put that down, brat," Severus said and Harry did with a bright grin. "There are two letters and how should I know who they're from?"

"I don't care if you look," Harry said absently as he summoned and banished items around the room.

"If you break something, I will hurt you," Severus threatened and saw Harry roll his eyes. When had he lost the ability to terrify this Gryffindor?

_About two years ago when he discovered you're a spy_, an inner voice said.

_As if that's a reason to stop fearing someone_. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to open your mail, Harry. It's inappropriate," Severus said. "Come here and get them."

"Fine," Harry said and Severus found the letters leaving his hand, flying through the air to Harry.

"You're already standing but you couldn't take the few steps it takes to walk in here?" Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry just grinned and shrugged as he sat on the sofa and tore into his first letter. He smiled when he immediately recognized the writing.

_Hey, kid.  
><em>_I hope you're doing all right now that the school is closed (don't worry, or tell Severus not to worry. This letter wasn't intercepted. It went through a long delivery process). You better not be getting into trouble and hopefully you've managed to refrain from getting injured.  
><em>_Things are fine here in Romania. Nothing else has happened yet so that's probably a good thing. Dean and Seamus had been here for a few days, but I sent them back home. There wasn't much for them to do and it's dangerous here. Even if nothing's happened yet, I didn't want them here is something did. I told Dumbledore not to send anyone else here.  
><em>_I hope you weren't in Diagon Alley when it was attacked. You shouldn't have been but you never know with you, eh, little brother?  
><em>_I'll be back in August so I'll see you in a few months.  
><em>_See you, kid.  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_King  
><em>_P.S. Don't use Hedwig._

Harry smiled as he read the letter but frowned slightly at the mention of Seamus and Dean being sent to Romania.

"Severus? Why were Seamus and Dean in Romania with Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"The headmaster has been sending some of the older students away to help the Order," Severus said as he entered the sitting area.

"Why are they helping the Order? They're not Order members," Harry said, frowning.

"Believe me, Albus' logic made no sense. I'm not sure even I understand his reasoning," Severus said with a slight shrug.

"Who else has he sent away and where?" Harry wondered.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were sent to number twelve to do research," Severus told him.

"What about Neville and Luna and Draco?"

"As you have seen, Miss Lovegood arrived only a couple days ago. I told Albus not to send Draco away and I know Mr. Longbottom is still here. Also, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnegan will not be sent out anymore as Kingsley will not take anyone and I am trying to convince Albus to stop sending kids out," Severus explained.

"Why is he doing this in the first place? He never said anything about this when they agreed to stay here." Harry frowned.

"I don't know his reasons," Severus said.

"Is he truly so desperate to make teenagers fight his war? A war we shouldn't really have a part in?"

"War causes people to lose themselves. Albus wants to win and end this war. Sadly, if it means using children, he'll do so."

"This is mental. Wait, what about the others? How are they? Did they make it to North America? How's Caleb?" Harry asked in quick succession.

"Slow down, Harry. The trip to North America went fine. All the children made it to the safe house, including Mr. Manden," Severus said.

"Have they settled in all right?"

"I don't know, Harry."

"What do you mean? Has no one gone to check on them? What if someone's sick or injured?"

"Calm down. I do not know if anyone has been there. However, I am sure someone is there or there are at least house elves. If you are still not pacified, owl Mr. Manden. You _are_ allowed to correspond with him as long as you are careful about what you put in writing," Severus told him.

"I can?"

"Yes."

"Thank Merlin. I hope Caleb's okay."

"I am sure he is fine. Now, read your other letter. It's probably from your wolf," Severus said and Harry scowled at him.

"Don't be an arse," Harry said, tearing open his second letter and pulling out the parchment. He quickly noticed that the parchment was ripped, crumpled, and overly dirty. It was difficult to read and Harry had a feeling ash had been used for ink.

_Hey, pup.  
><em>_This is going to be short as I don't have much time. The pack is asleep but they will be waking soon. I hope you're all right, Harry. I do not have any outside contact, especially with Britain except Tonks. She is the one whom I send my reports to and she gives them to him. Speaking of Tonks, I should tell you that we have agreed to try and be together.  
><em>_I must go. The pack is waking. Tell Severus I said hello. I will send this as soon as I can but it may be well over a week before it reaches you.  
><em>_Goodbye, pup.  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Remus  
><em>_P.S. Don't use Hedwig to reply._

Harry looked at the date at the top of the letter and saw that it was from a week earlier. He sighed as he read the letter again. He missed his surrogate father.

"Remus says hi," Harry said to Severus.

"And how is the wolf?" Severus asked.

"I guess he's okay. He didn't say. He and Tonks are together though," Harry said. "I guess they've had time to learn about each other since she's the one he sends his reports to."

"Yes. I suppose congratulations are in order the next time I see her," Severus said, taking a half read book off the coffee table.

"Really?" Harry said, surprised.

"Of course. I believe they will be good together and if someone can find some semblance of happiness during this war, I will not begrudge them," Severus said without looking up from his book. Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline as he stared at his best friend and secret crush. "Stop staring at me and write your letters."

Harry snapped back to himself and removed his eyes from the Potions master. He summoned parchment, a quill, and ink from his bedroom and proceeded to write. He answered Kingsley and Remus, telling them about the car accident and the Diagon Alley attack but assured them he was fine and back at Hogwarts with Severus. He then wrote to Caleb Manden, asking him if he was all right and saying he hoped the boy was settling in well.

"I need to go to the Owlery. I'll be back in a bit," Harry said, gathering his letters.

"Be careful and when you return, we will be discussing our trip to Little Hangleton," Severus said and Harry nodded, leaving their quarters.


	47. Chapter 47

"Have we actually figured out how to get rid of the Horcrux in the ring without destroying the stone?" Harry asked as he and Severus got ready a couple weeks later. It was finally time for them to go to Little Hangleton and search for the Gaunt ring.

"No, I don't believe we have," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes when the man wasn't looking. However, Severus was a spy and saw it anyways, cuffing Harry around the head.

"Hey," Harry protested.

"You deserve it, brat," Severus said and Harry narrowed his eyes. "Hurry up and finish getting ready."

"I'm nearly done. I just need to get my cloak," Harry said and left for his bedroom to retrieve his travelling cloak. A few seconds passed and Harry returned, fastening his cloak around his neck. "All right, let's go."

"You seem far too excited about this." Severus frowned slightly and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's not really excitement. It's more anticipation," Harry said.

"Even if we find it, we don't know how to destroy it," Severus said as they left their rooms.

"But at least we'll have it. It's better to have it and not know what to do than to know what to do and not have it," Harry said with a shrug as they walked through the nearly deserted school. As there were so few at the school now, it wasn't often that you ran into someone in a corridor.

"As true as that may be, it is no reason to be unbearable," Severus said and Harry grinned.

"I am not being unbearable," Harry said and Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm not!"

"I reserve comment," Severus said and Harry narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You are a bastard, Severus Snape," Harry said as they walked across the Hogwarts grounds, heading for the gates.

"Something you seem fond of telling me," Severus said with a smirk and Harry glared.

"Ready?" He raised an eyebrow and held out his arm as they came to a stop outside the wrought iron gates. Harry glared at him again before rolling his eyes, shaking his head, and grabbing Severus' arm tightly.

Severus continued smirking as he quickly spun around and Apparated them away from the school.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes once he was able to breathe again. Despite the fact that it was midday, it was oddly dark over Little Hangleton. He looked around and spotted Riddle Manor across the village, high on the hill. He shuddered slightly when he thought of the graveyard just beyond the manor, the graveyard in which he had witnessed murder and Voldemort's return.<p>

"This way," Severus said quietly and Harry tore his eyes from the manor. "Keep your wand out," he added and Harry obeyed.

They began walking away from the small village along an overgrown road that was nearly invisible. After travelling—or stumbling, in Harry's case—along the road for several minutes, they finally stopped and Harry gazed into the bush. He knew that just behind the thick trees and bushes, the old Gaunt house stood. He hoped the ring was here as he really didn't want to go to Riddle Manor.

"Harry?" Severus once again broke into his thoughts and he looked over at the Potions master. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said and suppressed a smile when Severus snorted.

"Of course…be dying…say he's fine…" He could hear Severus muttering as they began pushing their way through the thick forest. He snickered quietly as he listened to the man. "…attacked by dragons…werewolves…Inferi…he's fine…"

It took a while but they eventually made their way through the forest and were soon standing before a house so old, rundown, and neglected that it looked like it could collapse at any minute.

"Well, that looks safe," Harry muttered and Severus shot him a withering look. Harry gave a little shrug. "I was just saying."

Severus rolled his eyes and headed towards the age-old house, Harry close behind. As Severus slowly pushed the rickety wooden door open, Harry gazed around again to be sure they were alone before following the man inside.

"Light your wand," Severus whispered as he increased his own light to try and see their surroundings.

"But I can't do magic," Harry protested.

"Just do it. You'll be fine," Severus said.

Harry hesitated before allowing himself to trust the man and said, "_Lumos maxima_."

His wand tip ignited in a near-blinding light and he held it up to look around. Truthfully, besides having another few layers of dust and being vacant, the house did not seem to have changed much since the last time he had seen it in the memory when Marvolo Gaunt was arrested and the ring stolen by a teenage Tom Riddle.

The dead snake was on the door; the chair was still sitting there; pots still lay on the floor.

"This place is hardly what you'd call huge. Where could the ring be if it's here? I doubt there are many places," Harry said, his eyes still travelling around.

"We will simply have to search," Severus said and Harry sighed.

"Right, of course, because nothing can ever be easy," Harry grumbled as he walked away from what was supposedly the sitting room. Severus smirked at the young man's back, beginning his search in the sitting room.

As they searched, they made sure to examine the walls and floors and fireplace in cause there were hidden secrets. Despite the shack not being large, it still took them a while before they completed a thorough search. By the time they returned outside (empty-handed), they were both covered in dirt and dust.

"Well, it's not here," Harry said, brushing his arms off. "We have to go to Riddle Manor now, don't we?"

"Do you want the ring?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed loudly and began walking towards the little village. He had really been hoping they wouldn't have to go to the manor. It was not one of his favourite places. He had had several nightmares (now known to be visions) of the manor, had watched the murder of an old Muggle man, and had witnessed Voldemort's rebirth in the graveyard beyond.

So, definitely not a top visitation site for him.

"All right, what is wrong with you?" Severus said clearly exasperated as they walked through the quiet village.

"Where were the people?"

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"You have drifted away several times today. What is the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"We must abolish that phrase from your vocabulary," Severus mused and Harry rolled his eyes. "You are _not_ fine."

"Sev—"

"What. Is. Wrong?"

Harry sighed and looked up at the large manor that was looming ever closer. "I just really don't like being here."

"The Gaunt house?"

"And the manor and just _here_ in general. I don't like being in Little Hangleton."

"Why not?"

"I don't like the connection I feel I have to Voldemort being here," Harry said. Severus didn't speak and Harry knew he was expecting more, so he breathed deeply and continued. "I've seen Riddle Manor a lot. It's where he was hiding out during fourth year. I had a few nightmares of him here. Of course, I know now that they were visions but, regardless, I saw him here with Nagini, Wormtail, and Barty Crouch Jr. I saw him kill the old Muggle caretaker here."

Severus looked at him. "I know there's more."

_Damn him for being a bloody spy_. Harry huffed silently.

"Just beyond the manor is a graveyard. It's the graveyard where Cedric and I were taken in fourth year. It's where I watched Cedric die, Voldemort return, our wands connect, and where I saw my parents," Harry said somewhat quickly. "I don't exactly have fond memories of this town," he added quietly.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus said and Harry nodded.

"It's not your fault. It's just what's happened," he said with a small shrug.

Severus hesitated before putting a hand awkwardly on the small of Harry's back. Harry looked up at him, surprised, before he smiled and laid a hand on Severus' arm, telling the man he was truly all right.

They continued through the small town in silence but did not come across anyone else. They both found it strange for they knew Little Hangleton was not abandoned, especially as they had each heard soft movement within a few houses.

Ignoring it for the time being, they climbed the large hill on which Riddle Manor stood, over-looking Little Hangleton and the graveyard.

"Hey! Hey, misters!" a small but loud voice sounded out behind them.

Harry and Severus turned around to see a young boy running towards them.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked once the child had reached them. The boy was young, probably no more than eight or nine. He had messy blond hair and brown eyes set into a curved face. He was wearing jeans torn in the knees and a solid red T-shirt.

"You goin' to the mansion?" the boy asked, catching his breath.

"Yes, we are." Harry nodded.

"Shouldn't, misters. Ain't you never heard what happened here?" the boy said and Harry and Severus shared a glance.

"What happened here, Mr…?" Severus trailed off. True, they knew what had happened but they wanted to see what the rumours were that were going around the town.

"Margot but just call me Tommy," the child said and Severus nodded. "Anyway, long time 'go a family lived here but they were killed. Folks call it the Riddle murders or the Riddle massacre."

"What happened to them, Tommy?" Harry asked and Tommy shrugged.

"They say they died of fright 'cause there was no blood or marks or nothin'," Tommy said.

"What are you doing out here, Tommy? Why did you follow us?" Harry asked.

"I seen you walkin' to the mansion and thought I should tell you to stay away," the little boy said.

"Where is everyone else?" Severus wondered.

"They all inside. Adults said they felt somethin' a bit ago and we've all stayed inside," Tommy said.

"Felt something?" Harry repeated, looking at Severus who was frowning at Tommy.

"A dis-distu-disturbance," Tommy said, struggling with the word. "That's what Mama called it anyways."

"Well, thanks for the warning, Tommy. You should go back home now," Harry said, trying now to make the child leave so he and Severus could go to Riddle Manor.

"You goin' to the mansion?" Tommy asked and Harry had a brief sense of déjà vu with the repeated question.

"Yes, we are. We have to," Harry said and watched Tommy frown.

"Why?"

"We are searching for something that may be hidden in the manor," Severus said.

"What'cha lookin' for?" Tommy wondered.

"A very important item," Severus said vaguely and Tommy's face screwed up in confusion.

"Well, no one's been in the mansion for a long time. A couple years ago, we think there was some kind of creature but we never really saw it. Old Mr. Bryce died a couple years ago too but no one really knows what happened, kinda like the Riddles," Tommy said and Harry felt his heart clench.

Mr. Bryce, or Frank Bryce, had been the caretaker of Riddle Manor and Voldemort had killed him then fed him to Nagini after he was found eavesdropping. The man had been an elderly Muggle that was usually tormented by the kids in the town. He was always making them leave the manor alone, not that they ever listened to him. Frank Bryce had been a prime suspect in the Riddle murders though nothing was ever found to prove he was the killer. As such, everyone in Little Hangleton had called him crazy.

He had watched Frank Bryce die in a nightmare.

"A creature?" Harry said and Tommy nodded.

"Yep. Like I said, though, no one never saw it. We always saw weird lights though and sometimes we heard shouts or somethin'. Folks think the mansion is haunted by the ghosts of the Riddles so the noises and lights aren't paid much attention," Tommy told them.

Harry looked over at Severus who was still frowning at the boy. Ghosts of the Riddle family was entirely possible and, to Harry, entirely creepy. He knew some ghosts were nice, like those back at Hogwarts, but he had a feeling that, if there really were ghosts of the Riddles, they wouldn't be all that friendly.

"We thank you for sharing this information, Mr. Margot. We will indeed keep your warning in mind," Severus said and Harry knew he wanted to get to the manor now so they could finish their search as quickly as possible.

"You still goin', misters?" Tommy said and Harry thought the boy sounded surprised that they were still willing to go to the 'murder place and haunted house'.

"Yes, we are. We must find what we are here for," Severus said with a nod.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"It could help solve a big problem that we're involved in," Harry said, being sure to keep any mention of magic and the war to himself. This child was a Muggle, like the rest of the village. They knew nothing of magic and the Second Wizarding War currently in progress. They believed everything that was happening was global warming and things like that; it's what their Prime Minister was telling them through instructions given to him from the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Oh," Tommy said almost thoughtfully. "Could I help, misters?"

Harry blinked, stunned for a moment at the question. This eight, nine year old boy was asking them if he could help find an unknown item in a supposedly haunted house where murder had taken place less than fifty years earlier?

Unbelievable.

If the child had been a wizard, he surely would've been placed in Gryffindor.

"Absolutely not," Severus said sternly and Harry watched the child frown at the refusal.

"Why not?" Tommy said in a voice that was bordering on a whine.

"It may be dangerous and you are a young child who should be at home, not out here talking to strangers," Severus said and Harry nearly smirked at the dismay on Tommy's face.

"I ain't a child and why would it be dageris?" Tommy said, destroying the word 'dangerous'.

"Dangerous," Severus corrected, "and because we do not know what could be in the house or in what condition the house is in."

Harry observed the interaction with interest. He was surprised at the patience Severus was portraying with Tommy. He had never seen this patience when the man was dealing with the students at Hogwarts.

"Oh," Tommy said.

"You should go home, Tommy," Harry said. "Your mum might worry."

"Oh, okay," Tommy said but Harry could see the disappointment in the child's face. "See you later, misters," he said and began to walk away from them, back towards the village.

"That was interesting," Harry said once Tommy was out of hearing range.

"That child should be a Gryffindor if he happens to be magical," Severus said and turned around to face Riddle Manor. Harry grinned at the man's thoughts as their mirrored his own.

"So, there might be ghosts," Harry said as he stared at the manor.

"Harry, the boy was obviously talking about when Voldemort was here in your fourth year," Severus said, beginning to walk towards the front door of the manor.

"You never know. The Riddles could be ghosts," Harry said with a shrug.

"They were Muggles, Harry," Severus said.

"So?"

"Do you not pay attention in Defence or any of your classes?" Severus said, exasperated and Harry glared slightly. "Only magical beings can become ghosts."

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_," Severus said with a roll of his eyes. "It would do you well to listen to your teachers."

"Oh, shut up, Severus," Harry snapped.

The Potions master rolled his eyes again. He pulled out his wand as they finally approached the front door of Riddle Manor. Harry followed suit. Severus pushed on the wooden door and it swung open. Stepping in, Harry let his eyes roam around. Granted it was daylight out and the light streamed into the manor, it was still dull and dim and difficult to see. It wasn't a sunny day; there were rarely sunny days anymore.

"_Lumos_," Severus muttered and Harry did the same. As there was some natural light, they didn't need to use _Lumos maxima_.

"It looks like the floors are ready to collapse," Harry said, pointing to the ceiling above them.

"Be careful," Severus said, moving through a doorway to the right. Harry nodded and continued straight down the hall, heading towards the staircase. He walked up the stairs slowly, being mindful that the steps could collapse underneath him. He walked up to the second floor and got off on the landing, going down the short hallway. He paused as he made his way past a far too familiar room. Backtracking, Harry pushed open the slightly ajar door and watched it swing open.

He unconsciously held his breath as he took a step into the room. His eyes slowly travelled over the fireplace and the large red armchair and the ratty blanket on the floor. His mind immediately flashed back and created the scene from two years earlier that he had witnessed in his nightmare. The gruesome baby-like creature that had been Voldemort sat in the chair while Wormtail hovered behind near the door. Barty Crouch Jr. was kneeling before Voldemort, his head bowed as he promised not to fail his lord. Nagini slithered along the floor and up along the back of the armchair, hissing to Voldemort about the Muggle outside the door. Barty Crouch Jr. jumped to his feet and Wormtail moved to look out the door, grinning a feral grin as he looked at the Muggle. Voldemort hissed at Wormtail to move away and open the door so he could 'give their guest a proper greeting'. He remembered the familiar green light that took away the life of Frank Bryce and as Nagini slithered over to the body.

Harry closed his eyes quickly and tightly as if it would help stop the memory. Somehow not knowing Frank Bryce made his death so much worse. He had seen Frank Bryce emerge from Voldemort's wand when they had connected in the graveyard later in the year and the man had simply stared at Harry sadly and Voldemort angrily. It was hard to know the person who died but at least Harry knew that those who died who he knew had been fighting to end the war. Frank Bryce was a Muggle and had known nothing about the wizarding world. He had simply been there and was killed. Somehow, it made it all worse.

Shaking his head slightly, Harry opened his eyes again and stepped further into the room, pushing every memory and thought, as brief as they were, away whenever they decided to make themselves known. Using his wand light, he examined the room, desperately ignoring the spots of blood around the room. Going over to the fireplace, he looked up at the large portrait of the Riddle family. Frowning, Harry stared at the painting. Why had Voldemort kept the picture up? He had hated and killed his family. Surely he would have hated looking at the picture of them nearly every minute of every day that he had spent in the manor.

The painting was a Muggle painting as it didn't move. Looking at who he assumed was Thomas Riddle, Voldemort's paternal grandfather, Harry could see the resemblance. They looked very much alike but not as alike as the resemblance between Voldemort and his father, Tom Riddle. It was like Harry and his father, James. During his teenage years, Voldemort was almost the exact replica of his father. The only differences were—Harry looked closer and gaped. The only distinct difference was the eyes which Voldemort had clearly gotten from his mother. Of course, this was when Voldemort had been a human teenager but it didn't remove the shock of yet another similarity between Harry and the madman.

Raising his wand higher, the light cast shadows and, somehow, briefly revealed something reflective behind the portrait. Frowning, Harry levitated the armchair over to where he was standing and climbed up onto it. Standing on it, he also levitated the portrait off the wall and gently placed it on the floor. Using his wand to light up the wall, he examined the area that had been hidden behind the painting.

_Odd_, Harry thought as he discovered there was nothing on the wall. He reached out and placed his free palm on the wall. As he moved his hand, he pushed, thinking that perhaps there was something behind the wood. It took a few minutes but eventually a small part of the wall beneath his palm seemed to be softer. He folded his hand into a fist and knocked on that part of the wall. It sounded hollow and the wood appeared to want to break under the force, as slight as it was.

"_Reducto_," he muttered, pointing his wand at the wall. He made sure not to put too much power into the spell but there was still a fairly decent sized explosion as a hole was created in the wall. Harry cringed slightly, expecting Severus to come running into the room with his wand brandished and ready to fight whatever had caused the explosion. Using his wand to clear the air of the dust that had been created by his actions, he peered at the hole that was now in the wall. Bringing his lit wand to the hole, he gazed in it, trying to see if there was anything hidden within the wall.

His heart sped up slightly when the light glinted off something and he reached his free hand into the hole. He scrunched up his nose when he felt dust and spider webs and dirt, but virtually ignored it; it wasn't much different than what his cupboard had been like. Finally his fingertips bumped something solid and he paused before slowly moving his fingers back until they surrounded a very small item.

Heart racing, Harry grasped whatever it was and pulled his hand out of the wall. Taking a deep breath as he held his closed hand before him, he uncurled his fingers and stared down at the item lying on his palm.

_The Gaunt ring…the Resurrection Stone_, Harry thought as he stared down at the simple ring that lay in his hand. The band was gold and the stone was a simple black with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on it and was a square. He was still staring at the ring when he found himself falling through the air.

**A/N: The way I made Tommy talk was deliberate. No, he doesn't become a bigger part of the story in any way, shape, or form. He was just here for now. Yes, I made up the similarities between Harry and Voldemort regarding the way they resemble their parents.**


	48. Chapter 48

Harry let out a cry as the floor gave out and he fell to the library below where Severus happened to be searching. Harry and the chair crashed to the floor, debris and dust and dirt raining down on them. The Gryffindor let out a pain-filled groan as he rolled over onto his back. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the black eyes of Severus.

"Can you not be left alone for a minute?" Severus said with an eyebrow raised. Harry just groaned again accompanied with a cough, expelling dust from his throat. "Were you the one who caused that small explosion before?" Harry nodded. "Why?"

"Had to get into the wall," Harry said, coughing again.

Severus' eyebrow rose higher at the answer. "Why, dare I ask?"

"Ring," Harry said and his eyes snapped open. Apparently forgetting any pain he had been in previously, Harry sat up and started digging through the mess around him. "The ring, the ring, where's the ring?"

"Harry, calm down. What has you so frantic?" Severus said, grabbing the young man's shoulders.

"The ring. I-I had the ring but I dropped it when I fell and now I have no idea where it is and—"

"Harry!" Severus said loudly and Harry stopped. "We'll find it. You have to calm down or else you'll be absolutely no help."

"We have to find the ring!"

"And we will. First you need to _calm down_," Severus said and Harry took deep breaths. "Good. Now we can begin looking."

Harry nodded and began moving splinters of wood, looking for the small ring. Harry was getting frustrated as he continued searching but continued to find nothing.

After a while, Harry got to his feet and stretched. He had begun cramping from kneeling on the floor for so long. He slowly turned around, trying to catch sight of the ring when a black figure caught his eye out the window. He paused and turned his head sharply but found nothing outside the window. He frowned. He was sure he had seen something.

He was turning away again when he saw movement out the window. He looked back out the window and his eyes widened. "Severus, we have to find the ring. Now."

"I'm looking."

"No. We have to find it and go right now."

"Harry, it's not an easy thing to find."

"We have to hurry up."

"What is the rush?"

"Death Eaters!"

Severus stopped and spun to face the window. He easily saw the five Death Eaters marching towards the manor and recognized each of them.

Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Alecto Carrow.

Amycus Carrow.

Antonin Dolohov.

He cursed.

"Keep looking. We'll deal with them when they get here," Severus said.

"What about your position?"

"I may lose it."

Harry bit his lip, trying to think. "Pretend you followed me here," he said abruptly.

"What?"

"Act like you caught me leaving school and you followed me."

"No, they might have me curse you to prove it."

"I don't care."

"Harry, I won't."

"Do it."

"I'm not going to curse you."

"I don't care as long as it means you stay alive!" Harry said and Severus stared silently at him. Harry glanced out the window again before frantically moving debris to find the ring. He finally found it and shoved it in his pocket just as the wall with the window exploded. He quickly cast a spell on his pocket that would prevent the ring from falling out or hurting him if he fell on it.

"Look who's ventured from the castle," the mocking voice of Bellatrix Lestrange said and Harry turned to face her.

"Severus, you've beat us here," Lucius Malfoy said.

"I caught him leaving the school and followed him. He brought us here," Severus said and Harry held his breath.

"How…_interesting_," Malfoy drawled, turning his gaze to Harry who glared at him. "What reason could you have for visiting here? I'm sure you have anything but _pleasant_ memories of this place."

"I think you mean the graveyard and I've made my peace with it," Harry said. "I appreciate the concern though."

"Have you found it?" one of the Carrows said.

Harry looked at Amycus. "Found what, exactly?"

"Come now, Potter. We know why you're here," Malfoy said.

"Enlighten me, humour me, do what you like," Harry said.

"The ring, Potter. Where is it?" Dolohov snapped.

"What ring?" Harry said innocently.

"The ring, Potter!" Bellatrix shouted. "_Crucio_!"

Harry was caught by surprise by the curse and fell to the floor in pain.

"I don't have it. I don't even know what you're talking about," Harry said, getting shakily to his feet.

"We know you're lying," Malfoy said.

"Are you sure?" Harry said and Malfoy glared.

"Give us the ring and we'll let you go," Malfoy said and Harry snorted.

"I believe you as much as I did last year with the prophecy," Harry said.

"Just give us the ring, Potter, and we'll leave you alone," Malfoy said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You are a horrible liar, Malfoy," Harry said. He could see Malfoy's anger rising. "Of course, I shouldn't expect much from you. I mean, you did lose the prophecy to a group of fifteen year olds. I've heard you've gone down in Riddle's ranks. Must be a blow to the pride."

"_Crucio_!" Malfoy cried and Harry found himself writhing on the floor again. Once the curse was lifted, Harry lay on the floor, panting. "Not pleasant, is it, Potter?"

"Not like I haven't felt it before," Harry said, gripping his wand.

"Should we bring him with us, Severus?" Malfoy asked, clearly deciding to ignore Harry now.

"We could," Severus said.

As the two conversed, Harry slowly moved his wand until it was pointing at the floor in front of the Death Eaters. Whispering too quietly for anyone to hear, Harry said, "_Confringo_."

The floor before the Death Eaters exploded in flames, temporarily separating them from Harry and Severus. Harry climbed back to his feet, ignoring the pain he currently felt.

"Potter!" all the Death Eaters yelled and spells began to fly. Harry was briefly amazed at Severus' ability to fight against the Death Eaters but make it seem like he was fighting with them.

He had just ducked a Killing Curse when he heard a spell he had never heard of before.

"_Firmus totus_!"

Harry looked up and watched as the misfired purple spell flew towards Alecto Carrow. The Death Eater threw up a shield and Harry stared in horror as the curse was deflected and sped towards Severus' turned back.

_No, no, no, no, no_…Harry's thoughts raced as he watched the spell helplessly. After what seemed like an eternity, the spell connected with Severus' back and the Potions master tensed up before collapsing to the floor, clearly unconscious.

Harry brought himself back and once again sent an Exploding Charm at the Death Eaters and sent a second at the ceiling above them. As the visibility was limited, Harry raced over to Severus and took a chance.

He Apparated them to Hogsmeade.

He had never Apparated before; he had never had a chance.

Harry held his breath as they were sucked through the imaginary tube. Even once they had stopped moving and he could feel them sitting on the ground, Harry kept his eyes shut for a few moments. Finally he took a deep breath and looked down at the man he held in his arms…and breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't splinched either of them. However, Severus was still unconscious from whatever he had been hit with.

Beginning to panic again, Harry looked around. They were just outside the gates to the school grounds so he knew he had to get them inside the gates before anything else. So he held tight to Severus' upper body and carefully pulled him inside the Hogwarts gates.

"All right, now what?" Harry muttered, gazing around again. His eyes landed on Hagrid's hut. Quickly pulling out his wand, he conjured his Patronus. He couldn't send messages with his Patronus yet but he knew his was different and he was proven right when his new Patronus ran off. He blinked when the shape of his Patronus set in.

_A panther_? Harry frowned. _Why_?

He had no time to dwell on the change though as Hagrid's voice echoed across the grounds. "'Arry? That you?"

"Hagrid! Hagrid, over here!" Harry yelled and he heard Hagrid rush over. "He got hit with a spell but I've never heard the spell before. I don't know what's wrong," he said quickly once Hagrid had reached them.

"Let's get 'im to the hospital wing," Hagrid said and bent down to carefully lift Severus into his arms. "Come on, 'Arry."

Harry nodded and followed his half-giant friend through the school to the infirmary. His eyes rarely left Severus and so he caught some of the small movements the man had made. It reminded Harry of someone being asleep and having a nightmare with the small jerks and twitches Severus was making on occasion. What spell had hit his friend?

"Poppy!"

He was pulled from his thoughts when Hagrid yelled for the Hogwarts nurse and realized they were in the hospital wing.

"Yes, what is it?" Poppy said, walking out of her office.

"It's Severus," Hagrid said. "'Arry says he was hit by a spell but 'Arry doesn't know what spell."

"Oh my. Put him on the bed, Hagrid, and go get Albus," Poppy instructed and Hagrid obeyed. He placed the Potions professor on one of the beds (the one next to Harry's normal one, incidentally) and left the hospital wing to find the headmaster. "Are you hurt, Harry?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong with him?" Harry waved her off, gesturing to Severus.

"Harry, let me help you first," Poppy said.

"No, I'm fine. Help Severus." Harry shook his head even as Poppy waved her wand to scan him.

"Nothing too serious. Take these," Poppy said, summoning a couple potions. "One is Anti-Cruciatus, one is a Pain Reliever, and one is a simple Healing Potion that will heal the bruises and small cuts that you have."

Harry nodded and quickly took each potion, grimacing at each taste. "Okay, now help Severus," he said, still gazing at his friend.

"Yes, yes, no need to push," Poppy said and began waving her wand again over Severus. Harry watched as many colours appeared over Severus' body and he continued getting more anxious as the scans took longer and longer and Poppy began frowning.

"What is it? What's wrong? What spell hit him?" Harry asked in quick succession.

"Do you remember hearing the incantation, Harry?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It was something Latin, something like 'fermus tatos' or something like that. I don't remember exactly."

"Was it '_firmus totus_'?" Poppy asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Oh dear. That's what I was afraid of," Poppy said with a sigh and Harry looked at her, frightened.

"Why? What is it? What does it do?" Harry asked.

"Poppy, Hagrid has just told me that Severus has been brought to your care," Dumbledore said as he entered the infirmary. "What has happened?"

"It appears he was somewhere with Harry and he was hit with a spell," Poppy said and Harry looked between the two.

"What spell is it?" Dumbledore asked.

Poppy took a breath. "_Firmus totus_."

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said sadly.

"What? What is it?" Harry said again.

"The spell that has been used on Severus is a Dark spell," Dumbledore began.

"Why? What does it do?"

"Translated it means 'relive all'," Poppy said. "It is a spell used to force someone to relive every bad thing they've done, have experienced, or have gone through."

"But he'll be okay, right?" Harry said.

Poppy and Dumbledore exchanged a look that Harry didn't miss. "He may."

"What do you mean?" Harry said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Harry, what you must know about this spell is that it _truly_ makes the victim _relive_ everything," Dumbledore said and Harry stared at the headmaster and nurse. He had a feeling he knew what the man meant but he was afraid to be right. "Do you understand?"

"I think so but I really wish I didn't," Harry said.

Dumbledore gave a short, small smile before it disappeared. "Every injury and every bit of pain Severus has felt in his life, he will relive it again. Every broken bone and cut, etcetera, he's received, he will get again."

"I was afraid of that," Harry said and looked over at Severus who was jerking around on the bed. Harry felt tears fill his eyes but didn't let them fall. "Is there nothing you can do?"

"While he may survive, though even that is not too likely, he will not wake. The spell is designed to make the victim never wake even if they survive their memories," Poppy said and Harry choked back a sob.

"Are you sure?" Harry said.

Poppy looked at him sadly and nodded. Harry closed his eyes and gazed at Severus through blurry eyes. He moved over to Severus' bedside and took the man's hand. As soon as he touched the Potions master, his tears were released. He couldn't believe he was going to lose this man and all because of a stupid ring.

_It's a Horcrux_, a voice in his head said.

_I don't care. We don't even know how to destroy it and now Severus is going to die_, Harry thought.

_It won't be in vain_, the voice said.

_Who the hell cares about that? He's still going to die! I'm going to lose him_, Harry said.

"Well, there may be a way," Dumbledore's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Harry looked up at the headmaster. "What?"

"It is not a guarantee and it is dangerous, but there may be something that can be done," Dumbledore said.

Harry swiped at his eyes. "What is it?"

"You must join Severus in his mind and help him through his memories," Dumbledore said.

"You mean like Legilimency?" Harry said.

"Precisely."

"But I don't know Legilimency. We haven't gotten to it. I can hardly do Occlumency still. And why me?" Harry said.

"You will be able to do it. We will be helping. As for why you, it is because you are the one he is closest to and the one he trusts the most. You are the one who will be able to help him," Dumbledore said.

"You said it could be dangerous. How?"

"Well, Severus could still die from his injuries. Or it could not work and you both go insane or just one of you do," Dumbledore said.

"That could happen?" Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.

"It is not a likely thing to happen but it could. It is more likely that Severus could die from the injuries he will receive," Dumbledore said.

"How long would it take?" Harry asked.

"That is unknown. It could be anywhere from hours to days. It all depends on the two of you," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and looked back at Severus. The man was twitching again and he cringed when he saw there was a small cut on Severus' cheek which Poppy quickly healed.

"Is there any way to stop him from getting the injuries again?" Harry asked.

"I don't believe so but you can prolong the periods between the injuries which would give us time to heal him," Dumbledore said.

Harry didn't say anything and was silent for some time. Finally he looked up from the Potions master and into Dumbledore's eyes. "I want to do it and as soon as possible."

Dumbledore's eyes got their twinkle back and he smiled. "Very well. We will prepare."

Harry nodded again and returned his gaze to Severus as Dumbledore and Poppy prepared all that was necessary for what was to happen.

_Hold on, Severus. It's time I saved you_, Harry thought and squeezed Severus' twitching hand.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: ****At one point I use a real memory from **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**. As such, I just want to say that I don't own anything and I'm not trying to say I do or anything.**

**Here is how to differentiate between different kinds of speech throughout the chapter:**

"Regular speech"  
><em>"Memory speech" <em>  
><em>Thoughts<br>'Harry remembering a quote'  
><em>**  
>Anyways, enjoy. :]<strong>

Harry lay on the bed that had been placed next to Severus' somewhat nervously. He wanted to help Severus and he was determined to, but that didn't stop him being nervous about the whole thing. He turned his head to his right and looked at Severus.

The man was still unconscious but he was always in motion. He continuously jerked and twitched and writhed and all kinds of other things. A few whimpers and muted screams had escaped the thin lips and many injuries had shown themselves. Severus' left forearm had been broken, many ribs had cracked, a couple fingers had broken, his right shoulder had dislocated, his jaw fractured, both cheekbones had nearly broken, and none of it included the dozens of bruises and cuts that had appeared. Patches of Severus' white skin were now tinged red from all the blood.

It was painful to watch and Harry had nearly been brought to hysterics in the last couple hours.

They were almost ready to begin. McGonagall had been called along with Flitwick and Sprout to help. There were multiple trays floating around, all filled with potions. Some were from the infirmary, Severus' stores, and even St. Mungo's hospital. Bandages were nearby and everyone had their wands out. The hospital wing had been locked and silenced, and all the adults had removed their robes.

Ivory and Hedwig had appeared and were both perched on the headboards of their masters. They occasionally chirped and made noises at each other. Harry had a feeling they were communicating.

"I believe we're ready now," Poppy said and Harry was pulled back to the situation.

Dumbledore walked up to the foot of the beds that had been pushed together. "Now, Harry, you must listen carefully. This will not be an easy task. Despite who Severus is, he _will_ lose himself in the memories if you let him."

"I'll do my best, Professor," Harry said and Dumbledore smiled.

"I know you will. Now, you will need physical contact with Severus to make the connection stronger. Simply holding his hand will be enough. When you are ready, you will close your eyes and search for your magical core. You will know it when you see it. When you find it, you will be able to follow the bond you have with Severus and enter his mind. Remember, Harry, he is a very skilled Occlumens. You will have to find a way past his shields."

"How?" Harry asked.

"One thing you must know, Harry, is that Severus is able to prolong insanity longer than most people because of his skill at Occlumency. That does not mean he is immune from it only that it is prolonged. It is the same in this situation. This curse is meant to send a person into insanity and so it is slowly breaking Severus' walls. You must find a way through and help him," Dumbledore said and Harry noted that the man didn't really answer his question.

"What bond do you mean?" Harry asked, remembering Dumbledore mentioning a bond between Harry and Severus.

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "You will discover that soon enough, my boy," he said and Harry frowned. "We will be giving you both Nutritive Potions and others as they are needed. Once you wake up, you will feel tired and weak and lightheaded and dizzy. It will all pass after a couple days of rest."

Harry nodded.

"Any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Has this ever been done before?" Harry said.

"Once before." Dumbledore nodded.

"Did it work?"

"No."

Harry gulped but did not back down.

"I believe we are ready," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "All right, Harry. Take Severus' hand."

Harry obeyed, sliding his hand under Severus', palm up, and linked their fingers together. He ignored how right the small action felt. He would address it in his mind after this was all over.

"Excellent. Now, just close your eyes, relax, and then follow your magic," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry nodded again and closed his eyes. He decided to act like he and Severus were doing Occlumency and used those techniques to relax himself. The further he relaxed, the more he began to feel the pull of his magic and knew if he went with it, he would find his magical core. He allowed himself to be pulled deep inside himself until it stopped and he was staring at a large ball of pulsing light. It was a mixture of red and green and silver with some purple and yellow streaks going through it. He wondered what it meant and resolved to find out once he saved Severus.

He looked around his magical core and found multiple strands attached to his core. He frowned slightly as he looked at them. Some were thinner than others and all were different colours. He did a quick count. There were thirteen strands. He looked closely at all of them.

One strand was gold.

One was red and blue.

One was orange.

One was red.

One was red and gold.

One was blue and silver.

One was red and silver.

One was yellow and blue.

One was red, green, and yellow.

One was amber.

One was black and red. He found he didn't like this strand much. It didn't settle well with him.

Another strand was green and silver and the last and biggest strand was green, silver, and purple. As he stared at this last strand, he found himself being drawn to it and he knew immediately that it was the strange bond he had with Severus. With that knowledge, he looked at the others and began to guess who the strands belonged to.

He knew the second biggest one, the green and silver was Draco. He still wasn't positive about the black and red one so he skipped over it. The amber strand was Remus and the red, green, and yellow one belonged to Kingsley. Both of these strands were pretty much the same in size, only a bit small than the black and red one.

The next three were the same size and smaller than Remus and Kingsley's. The yellow and blue one he guessed belonged to Seamus and Dean. Blue and silver was Luna and red and silver was Neville. He knew immediately that the next sized strand that was red and gold was his parents, Lily and James. The red strand was close to the same size as that of his parents' and he knew it was Sirius' strand.

The last three strands were thin and he knew who they were. The orange one was the rest of the Weasleys. The red and blue one was Ron and Hermione and the thinnest of all the strands was gold and belonged to Dumbledore. He was sure that at one time, these three strands had been the largest but had diminished over the past couple years.

He looked back at the black and red strand. It felt familiar but not in a good way. Harry stared at it and when he felt it pulse, he knew who it belonged to. It was Voldemort. It was his connection with Voldemort. He cursed. It was the third largest strand and it seemed to be growing steadily, meaning their connection was getting stronger the longer it stayed. He sighed and turned back to his connection to Severus.

Harry raised a hand and put it over the strand but didn't touch it. He could feel it pulsing with life and power and he wondered again what kind of a bond Dumbledore said they had. Pushing it to the back of his mind for the moment, Harry lowered his hand and touched the strand. He immediately felt himself being pulled through it and after a few seconds he was standing before a wall that he knew protected Severus' mind.

Harry breathed deeply as he stared at the large, solid, brick wall and walked closer to it.

_You are far too good at keep people out_, Harry thought as he stared at the solid wall. How was he ever going to get past this? It was then that he saw a little stream of light shining through a small part of the wall down to his left. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to it. As he passed parts of the wall, he began to notice there were engravings on a few of the bricks. He stopped and looked closely at one.

It said 'Lily'.

He knew then that these were Severus' memories all sorted. Running to where he saw the light, Harry stopped and looked closely only to have his heart stop. About five bricks that had engraving on them were cracked and he knew these were all the horrible memories Severus was now reliving. The one that had the light coming through it said 'Father'. Harry's breath caught. Severus was currently living his childhood again.

Harry put a hand to the wall and felt it shaking beneath his palm. He knew it wouldn't be long before the wall began to crumble.

"Severus! Severus, it's me! Let me in!" Harry yelled, hoping the man could hear him. "You know me, Severus! I'm here to help! Let me in!"

Harry pushed on the wall as he shouted and soon he found himself falling through it and to the ground on the other side. Shaking his head and picking himself up, Harry looked around and his eyes widened in horror. He was watching as a man, who was obviously Tobias Snape continuously hit a young boy Harry knew was Severus. The boy didn't look more than nine or ten.

"_You will not be going to that school, boy!"_ Tobias Snape shouted at his son and Harry knew why Severus was being hurt.

He had received his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Attempting to ignore the sounds coming from the memory, Harry looked around, trying to find Severus. It didn't take much and it wasn't hard. There was a single bright spot in the dark memory. Sitting on a patch of green grass was a large tree that resembled the one that stood by the Black Lake at Hogwarts. Leaning against the tree and sitting on the grass was Severus Snape who was staring at the memory, hardly blinking. Harry could easily see the pain in the man's face even from across the distance.

Harry cast a glance at the memory to find Tobias had left and little Severus was now unconscious on his bedroom floor, blood coming from the corner of his mouth and the side of his head, along with his back. He winced and rushed over to the real Severus underneath the tree.

"Severus?" he said quietly, not wanting to startle the man or cause any problems. The Potions master didn't respond or even acknowledge his presence. "Severus?" Harry said again. Once again, Severus didn't answer so Harry lowered himself onto the ground beside Severus. "Severus, it's me."

This time Severus looked at him. Harry looked deep into the black eyes and found copious amounts of pain, amounts he had never before seen. He also saw the loneliness and sadness Severus had always hid from everyone.

"Harry?" Severus spoke and Harry gave him a small smile, nodding.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Severus asked.

"To be honest, I don't quite understand it, but I'm here and I'm here to help you," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Severus, you were hit with a spell when we were at Riddle Manor," Harry said.

"I remember." Severus nodded.

"It's making you relive every bad memory you have. I'm going to help you through it," Harry said.

"You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous. Many things could go wrong," Severus said.

"I'm willing to risk it if it means I can say I at least tried even if it doesn't work," Harry said and Severus stared at him. "I'll get you through this, Severus, I promise."

"You can try," Severus said.

Harry sighed but didn't say anything. He watched as the memory changed and they were now watching an eleven year old Severus walk through Diagon Alley, clearly alone.

"Didn't your mum bring you to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, watching as Severus walked into a second hand robe store.

"No. I had to go myself." Severus shook his head.

Harry didn't say anything. Even though he didn't have his parents, he had still had Hagrid to bring him to Diagon Alley. He returned his attention to the memory where Severus was leaving the robe store and was heading for Flourish & Blotts. However, he was cut off by two decidedly familiar people.

James Potter and Sirius Black.

"_Second hand robes?"_ James sneered as Sirius snickered. _"Well, we know some of the trash that'll be coming to Hogwarts with us this year now, don't we?"_

"_Shut up," _Severus muttered.

"_Who exactly are you? I'm still surprised Dumbledore lets people like you in the school,"_ James said and Severus glared at him.

"_Leave me alone, you jerk,"_ Severus said and Harry was pleased to see his friend standing up for himself.

"_What did you say?" _James said, taking a step towards Severus.

"_I said leave me alone,"_ Severus repeated.

"_No. Seems you need to learn your place even before we get to Hogwarts, doesn't he, Sirius?"_ James said.

"_Certainly seems that way,"_ Sirius agreed and they took several more steps towards Severus and Harry knew they were going to hit him, or would have had their names not been called.

"_James! Sirius! We told you not to wander off! It's time to go, you two,"_ a female said and Harry's heart stopped. It was his father's parents…his grandparents.

"_Coming, Mum!"_ James said before quickly turning back to Severus who was still glaring at him and Sirius. _"See you at school."_ He and Sirius ran off.

"Severus?" Harry said, turning to the Severus at his side.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Was that the first time you had met James and Sirius?"

"Yes. As you can see, they'd never been pleasant to me," Severus said.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Harry said. "I'm sorry for all the times I said you were wrong about my father."

"It is not your fault, Harry. You never knew your parents. You wanted to believe they were good people and I can honestly say that James Potter did grow to be decent after he married Lily and especially after you were born. We always hated each other and we never could have been friends, but he did grow up eventually," Severus told him.

"I'm still sorry," Harry said, reaching out and taking Severus' hand. He half expected Severus to shake him off but was pleased when he didn't. They looked back ahead of them and watched the memory change. Severus was on the Hogwarts Express now and was sitting in a compartment with Lily Evans. Harry's heart was pulled at the sight of his mother.

"_Isn't this exciting, Sev? We're finally going to Hogwarts," _Lily said with a bright smile and Severus smiled back at her.

"_Yeah, I can't wait. It's nice to finally be away from home,"_ Severus said and Harry sighed at the announcement.

"_Well, well, well, look who it is,"_ James Potter said as he stepped into the compartment with Sirius. _"We told you we'd see you again, though I'm surprised you made it here at all."_

"_There's no need to be so rude, especially to someone you don't know,"_ Lily said angrily.

"_Well, hello there, beautiful. Why don't you come along with us? We'll save you from this nasty and, no doubt, Slytherin,"_ James said as he openly looked Lily up and down.

"_He happens to be my friend, you jerk,"_ Lily said, her green eyes flashing at James.

"_No matter. Just come find us when he turns Slytherin on you,"_ James said and he appeared to be leaving before he quickly spun around and his fist hit Severus in the side of the head. There was a clear _crack_ and when James pulled his hand back, there was a cut on Severus' temple and blood was streaming down the side of his face.

"_You horrible boy! Get out! OUT!"_ Lily screamed and shoved them from the compartment, slamming the door shut and locking it. The memory faded away.

"I can't believe he did that!" Harry exclaimed angrily at his father's unjust actions.

"He did that a lot in the seven years we were at school," Severus said dully and Harry looked at him. There was no blood on him but Harry had no doubt that there was on his physical body in the hospital wing.

_How am I supposed to stop him from losing himself in these memories? They're only going to get worse and I have no idea what to do_, Harry thought as a new memory presented itself.

Severus was walking down a corridor, his bag over one shoulder and a potions book open. He was reading as he walked and so it could have been assumed that he was the one who caused the collision but Harry watched closely and saw it was James that deliberately slammed his shoulder into Severus'. Severus stumbled and dropped his book, rubbing his shoulder and glaring at James who smirked at him as he picked up the book.

"_This isn't our book for Potions this year,"_ James said and Harry looked at the book's cover. It was a book from the library and it was a fourth year book.

"_Trying to find all those Dark potions, are you, Snape?"_ Sirius said with a sneer.

"_No. I like Potions,"_ Severus said, trying to take his book back. _"Give me my book, Potter."_

"_No, I don't think I will,"_ James said, pocketing the book.

"_Give it back!"_ Severus yelled and James pulled his wand. Obviously James had done some reading or his parents had been teaching him spells as he cast _Locomotor Mortis_. Severus tried to jump out of the way but he wasn't fast enough and his legs snapped together, and he fell to the floor.

"_Not so powerful, are you, Snivellus?" _James said and Harry glowered. How he hated that name. James smirked and once again punched Severus, this time in the nose and Harry knew it had broken. The Severus beside him jerked and Harry squeezed his hand.

_What do I do_? Harry thought desperately. It was then that a familiar voice echoed with remembered words in his head.

_'It's not all bad, Harry. You cannot have bad without some good and you can't have good without bad. They even each other out. So if something bad happens or you think of something bad, try to figure out what good thing goes with it. They cannot exist without each other._'

He smiled at the thought of Luna before examining her words. '_You cannot have bad without some good and you can't have good without bad_.'

_Of course. Find the good in the memory_, Harry thought and turned to Severus.

"Severus, I think I know how to help," Harry said. "Think of the good parts of the memories. There's always something good, you just have to find it. So this one, what happened after James and Sirius left?"

The memory was beginning to fade as Severus replied. "Lily was coming from the library and found me. She removed the curse and used her handkerchief to clean the blood. She brought me to the infirmary."

Harry looked up and saw the memory had returned but continued to include what Severus had just told him. Harry smiled at his mother as the memory left.

"That's good. It worked," Harry said, looking at Severus.

"Perhaps," Severus said and Harry shook his head. This was still going to be difficult.

* * *

><p>They continued through the memories of Severus' school days. As Harry knew they would, the memories got worse and so did the injuries. As they got older, the Marauders used magic alone with physical means to attack Severus. They watched as each summer Tobias continued to beat his son until he died a couple months after Severus turned thirteen. Harry found himself being brought to tears when they had to get through the memory of Severus' mother committing suicide. He also found that it was getting harder for Severus to find the good in the memories.<p>

Harry sighed as the current memory vanished. A sixteen year old Severus had been ambushed and beaten by Gryffindors led by James Potter. His arm had been broken, he had a black eye, and his lip was split. Though he hated the man, he was happy when Lucius Malfoy brought Severus to the hospital wing. It had taken Severus a long time to find the good in the memory but he eventually did, finding it to be that Lily had sent him flowers and a card wishing him well even though they were no longer friends at this point.

The new memory was appearing and Harry paled when he saw it. It was the night Severus was marked.

"Harry, please don't watch," Severus said beside him.

"It doesn't bother me, Severus."

"I don't want you to see this mistake."

Harry said nothing. He just held Severus' hand and placed his head on the man's shoulder. He watched painfully as Voldemort pressed his wand to Severus' arm and marked him. Severus screamed in pain as the Dark Mark slowly stained his skin. The Severus beside him tensed and shook slightly. Harry held him tightly.

"Try to think of something, Severus. Anything," Harry encouraged him.

"Nothing good has come of this moment," Severus said in a flat voice.

"There must be something," Harry said almost pleadingly. _Please think of something. Merlin only knows what this memory did to your physical body_.

"Albus would not have a spy," Severus said dully and Harry looked at him.

"That's good, Severus. It works." Harry smiled. "If you weren't a spy then we wouldn't get the information we do. Many people would be dead without you."

They watched multiple Death Eater meetings, some resulting in Severus' torture and some not. It was getting nearly impossible for Severus to find good things within the memories. They had skipped over many memories though Harry knew it wasn't a good idea. It wasn't long before they had arrived at the memories leading up to the Halloween of 1981 and of that night itself.

They were currently watching as Severus delivered part of the prophecy to Voldemort before going to Dumbledore after learning Voldemort was going to go after the Potters.

"Severus, if you hadn't done it, you may never have switched sides or you may never have gotten my parents to go into hiding," Harry told him.

Severus shook his head. "You have no parents because of me."

"I've forgiven you, Severus. You know I don't blame you," Harry said. "If you hadn't given Voldemort the prophecy, you could be dead or still a Death Eater. Both are worse than being alive and a spy."

Turning back to the memory, they watched and listened as Severus ran to Dumbledore for help. Harry had never seen this memory or really heard of what happened so he was interested.

"_If she means so much to you,"_ said Dumbledore, _"surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"_

"_I have—I have asked him—"_

"_You disgust me,"_ said Dumbledore and Harry gasped. He had never known the headmaster to be so harsh or full of contempt. He watched as Severus seemed to shrink away from the man. _"You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"_

Harry glared at Dumbledore. The headmaster knew of the hatred between James Potter and Severus and of Severus' love for Lily Evans. How could the man be so cold-hearted towards Severus?

"_Hide them all, then_," Severus said. _"Keep her—them—safe. Please."_

"_And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

Harry stared with wide eyes.

"_In—in return?"_ Severus gaped at Dumbledore and Harry shook his head sadly.

All Severus had wanted was to try and save the women he had cared for so much and Dumbledore had blackmailed and tricked him into becoming a spy.

"_Anything,"_ he heard Severus say quietly just before the memory disappeared. Harry stayed quiet. He wasn't going to try and get Severus to find anything good in the memory; he knew there was nothing. He wrapped his arms around Severus' and held tightly, trying to offer comfort to the man shaking beside him. He glanced at him and saw with a jolt that there were tears running down Severus' cheeks.

_Oh, Merlin. He's crying. No, no, you're not supposed to cry_, Harry thought and held Severus even tighter, aware that he was probably cutting off the circulation.

A new memory faded in and they saw Severus standing in Dumbledore's office with tears running down his face. Harry knew immediately that Halloween had passed and James and Lily Potter had died.

_And so began my horrid life with the Dursleys_, Harry thought sardonically as Dumbledore once again pulled his manipulations on Severus, roping him into protecting Harry, a boy the man didn't like because of all he reminded Severus of.

"I'm sorry, Severus, that I remind you of all of this," Harry said quietly.

"I agree that you _do _remind me of my past and back then it was painful but not anymore," Severus said and turned his head to look at Harry who met his eyes. "You are now the person I care for more than anything and what you may remind me of does not hurt."

Harry smiled and laid his head back on Severus' shoulder, offering comfort still. The space before them was black for a time and Harry knew it was passing through the ten years that passed. However, when a memory appeared, it was from Harry's fourth year and Harry had just been chosen as the fourth champion for the Triwizard Tournament. Severus was talking to Dumbledore after everyone had left. Well, maybe 'talking' wasn't the right word. Severus yelled at Dumbledore to get Harry out of the tournament, yelling that the boy would die. Eventually Dumbledore told him that everything would be fine as long as Severus tried to protect Harry.

Harry shook his head again at the headmaster's actions. It wasn't that he wasn't thankful for Severus protecting him (now anyways) but he hated that Dumbledore all but forced Severus into doing it. Harry's fourth year continued until they got to the night in June when Voldemort returned.

"You didn't go to the graveyard that night," Harry said, watching as Severus clutched his left arm tightly in the memory as he sat in the stands, awaiting the champions' returns from the maze.

"No," Severus said simply.

"He tortured you when you did return the next night," Harry said and at that moment the memory changed to show Severus being tortured at Voldemort's feet. The man was covered in blood and was twitching spasmodically from his prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse.

"_I am sorry, my Lord,"_ Severus panted as he dragged himself to his knees, still shaking uncontrollably.

"_I forgive you now, Severus_," Voldemort hissed and Harry glared at the madman.

"Bastard," Harry muttered and he felt Severus chuckle lightly beside him.

More memories passed and Harry found that when Severus was tortured, it was worse than it ever had been before he turned spy. Harry could only imagine how Poppy, Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout were handling everything happening to Severus' physical body. Try as he might, Harry was having a hard time keeping a distance between the memories and he knew it was probably making it harder for all the others to heal Severus.

Soon they were watching the memory of when, earlier in the year, Severus had been forced to kill a little four year old boy. Severus had never told him about this meeting. He had read it in the paper and had easily filled in the blanks himself.

"_Here is our fun for the night,"_ Voldemort told the Inner Circle and motioned at one of the Death Eaters who dragged in the little boy. _"This is for you, Severus. I know you must have some built up stress as it is nearing the end of the year. Have your fun."_

Harry looked at Severus in the memory who was looking down at the little brown haired boy who was sobbing loudly, pleading to them to let him go, begging to see his mother. Severus had pulled his wand but was making no move to do anything to the child.

"Crucio_,"_ Voldemort said and Severus fell to the ground in agony. _"Do not continue to hesitate, Severus_," he hissed and lifted to curse.

"_My apologies, my Lord,"_ Severus said as he pulled himself to his feet. He raised his wand and pointed it at the little boy. The child lifted his blue eyes to stare at Severus with large, scared eyes. _"I'm sorry,"_ Severus said quietly, too quietly for anyone to hear but Harry had a feeling the little boy knew what he had said. _"_Avada Kedavra_."_

Harry sighed sadly as he saw the light hit the child. "He knew you said sorry, Severus, I know he did. I could tell by the way he looked at you."

"I still killed him," Severus whispered.

"But don't forget about what you did for that child. You brought him back to his mother," Harry said.

There were only a few memories after that one. One of them was of when Severus had tried to cut away his Dark Mark. Harry turned to Severus once the memories were done.

"That's all the memories, Severus," Harry said. "It's time to wake up."

"I can't," Severus said.

"Yes, you can. You have to," Harry said and got to his feet. "Come on. All you have to do is follow me."

"I cannot wake up, Harry. This curse will not let me," Severus said.

"There is always an exception," Harry said, holding out a hand to Severus. The Potions master stared at Harry for a few moments before reaching out and taking Harry's hand, getting to his feet. "You just have to trust me."

Severus gazed into Harry's eyes which stared back. "I think I can do that."

**A/N: The memory of Severus asking Dumbledore to save Lily is straight from **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_** with only a couple minor changes in narration, so no suing please. :P I don't own anything.**


	50. Chapter 50

"It has been eleven days, Albus. I am beginning to fear the worse," Poppy said one night while the others slept.

"I would not worry so soon, Poppy," Dumbledore said.

"So soon?" Poppy repeated. "It has been eleven days, Albus. I, frankly, am amazed that Severus still lives after all that has happened."

She and Dumbledore looked at Severus. The man's skin was tinged red and there was gauze on all parts of his body. Bruises and small cuts covered the skin. He was breathing shallowly from his many broken ribs that had occurred along with his right lung being punctured three times and his left once.

"They are strong," Dumbledore said.

"I wonder, though, if that will be enough," Poppy said.

Dumbledore was quiet for a time as he stared at the unconscious forms of Harry and Severus.

"They are strong," he said.

* * *

><p>"You have no idea what to do, do you?" Severus said as he and Harry left the tree.<p>

"No, but I'm following my instincts," Harry said.

"And that's supposed to reassure me?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry chuckled. "If you want it to. I usually follow my instincts and I'm still alive."

"Barely," Severus said quietly.

"Hey, I've managed so far," Harry said with a grin.

"With help," Severus said.

"Well, yeah, but still." Harry shrugged and Severus rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Look, just trust me. You said you can do that so come on."

"If you get me killed—"

"If you die, you had better come back as a ghost because you are not leaving me," Harry said firmly, all teasing seemingly gone.

"Harry—"

"No. I can't do this without you and I am not willing to lose anyone else, especially not you," Harry said, staring into the dark onyx eyes he was coming to love.

"I will not make a promise I cannot keep," Severus said.

"Then promise to try," Harry said.

"I promise to try my hardest to stay with you," Severus said and Harry gave a small smile.

"Thank you," he said. "Now, you need to get to your magical core."

"Why?" Severus frowned.

"First is because it is how I'll get back to my body. Second, I believe it is the way you will wake up. So, close your eyes and feel your magic," Harry told him. Severus gave the Gryffindor a steady look before letting his eyes fall shut. "Once you feel it, let it take you to your core."

Severus kept his eyes shut, feeling for his magic. Finally it was there and he gave into the insistent tugging he could feel. He suddenly felt very light and very much like he was floating on air. It wasn't long before he felt solid and stationary, and he opened his eyes. His eyes were assaulted by a large and bright glowing ball with a few strands connected to it.

"You have a few less strands than me," Harry said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I do not and have not had many people in my life," Severus said and Harry put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, you have one to Voldemort, too, and it's the second largest," Harry said, pointing at the large black and red strand. "Who's that one?" he asked, pointing at the largest thread that was red, silver, and purple.

"That, I believe, is you," Severus said and Harry gaped.

"Really?" Harry said and Severus nodded. "I thought your largest would be Draco or Lily."

"Perhaps once," Severus said.

"Who are the others?" Harry asked.

"The gold one is Dumbledore which is also the smallest. The next one is Poppy which is the white and red one. Next is the silver one which is my mother, Eileen. Kingsley is the orange and blue one. Lily is the red and gold one and Draco is the green and silver," Severus told him.

"And who do you have?"

"You, Draco, Voldemort, Remus, Kingsley, Seamus and Dean who are combined, Neville, Luna, my parents who are also combined, Sirius, the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione who are combined, and Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Your largest?" Severus asked.

"You," Harry said quietly.

"I would've thought it'd be Lupin or Kingsley or Weasley and Granger," Severus said and Harry looked at him with a slight smile.

"Perhaps once."

They held each other's eyes for a moment before breaking the connection simultaneously.

"So what is your plan from here, Mr. Potter?" Severus questioned, gazing at his core.

"I'll be using the strand that's me to get back to my body. You will touch your core and I believe you'll wake," Harry told him.

"Simply touch my magical core?" Severus repeated.

"Yeah. I just have this feeling that it'll work." Harry nodded.

"I hope you realize I'm placing quite a lot of trust in your plans right now," Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry smiled. "I know and you can trust me."

"I guess we'll be testing that," Severus said.

Harry laughed as he walked over to stand next to the red, silver, and purple thread. "When I leave, do it when you're ready."

"I had already decided that."

Harry laughed again. "See you in a bit."

"Let's hope," Severus said and Harry smiled before placing his hand on the strand and disappearing.

Harry touched his own core the moment he was back in his own body. He felt a strong jolt of energy and magic when he touched his core. He felt a very strong pull and allowed it to take him. He soon felt the connection to his body and a final jolt of magic had his eyes snapping open.

"Harry, you're awake!" he heard Poppy exclaim and tried to turn his head to look for the nurse, but he found he had no strength.

"Ah, Harry, it is excellent to see you awake once again," Dumbledore said from the foot of the beds.

"Take this, Harry," Poppy said, pushing a vial to his lips. He drank the potion and found he had more strength now. "It is only temporary but it will be enough until you go to sleep," she added.

"Did you succeed, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think so," Harry said, his voice scratchy and hoarse from lack of use. "Right now it's all hanging on if he trusts me enough or not."

"I believe your trust in each other and your bond will be much stronger after this," Dumbledore said.

"How long has it been?" Harry asked.

"It is now evening on the eleventh day," Dumbledore told him.

"Eleven days?" Harry repeated, gaping. "It felt like only a few hours."

"It is why you feel weak. You have only had Nutritive Potions and soups, and you haven't moved for over a week," Poppy told him.

"How's Severus?" Harry asked.

"He has sustained many injuries. He will be quite sore and weak for a few days if he wa—"

"He'll wake up," Harry interrupted before she could finish.

"Harry—"

"No. He'll wake up. I know he will," Harry insisted.

Poppy gazed at him sadly and nodded slightly. "You must sleep, Harry. You need your strength and energy back," she said.

"Okay." Harry nodded. "No!" he exclaimed when Poppy moved to separate the beds again. "Leave it."

Poppy sighed, at the end of her patience with the boy. "Very well. Sleep well, Harry."

"I will return when you awake," Dumbledore said and left the infirmary once Harry nodded.

Harry shook his head and looked over at Severus. Both Dumbledore and Poppy seemed so sure that the Potions master wouldn't wake up.

But why?

Did they not trust in Harry's ability to help the man? It had been Dumbledore's idea to try the dangerous and not-quite-tested theory. Or maybe they doubted Severus' ability to trust Harry. He didn't think this should be the case but he knew it was possible.

_He'll wake up. I know he will. He trusts me_, Harry told himself as he squeezed Severus' limp hand tightly. He kept his gaze on the unconscious man even as his eyes fell shut.

* * *

><p>It couldn't be time to wake up already. He had just fallen asleep. Whoever was talking really needed to shut up so he could sleep longer. When the talking didn't cease, Harry forced his eyes to open and he looked around.<p>

The hospital wing was dark and silent. It was obvious that no one was in the infirmary except himself and Severus. So who was talking?

Harry's tired eyes slowly scanned the infirmary. He was about to forget it and try to sleep when he turned his head to the right and his eyes widened.

"I apologize for waking you," Severus said, giving a half smile, half smirk to Harry who was still gaping.

"Sev'rus?" Harry breathed. "You're awake."

"I'm aware," Severus said and Harry began grinning.

"You're awake! You're back!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was unaware I had left in the first place," Severus said with a smirk.

"You're awake! You're awake!" Harry repeated loudly. "You trust me," he added quietly.

Severus' expression softened. "It would appear so."

"Here are your potions, Harry, and—" Poppy broke off as she looked up and saw Severus.

"Severus," she said in surprise. "You're awake."

"That seems to be the general consensus," Severus said and Harry laughed.

"We were unsure if you would awake or not," Poppy said, summoning more potions.

"Surely Harry told you what happened," Severus said.

"Yes, but we did not know if it had worked," Poppy said, handing Harry his potions.

"You mean you believed I would not trust Harry," Severus said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, we—"

"I know I do not trust many people but you must've known Harry is that one person I trust more than anyone," Severus said and Harry hid his smile.

"Yes, but no one has ever woken from this curse before," Poppy said.

"There is always an exception," Severus said, echoing what Harry had said to him before they had woken up.

"Yes, well." Poppy cleared her throat awkwardly. "Here are your potions. You will be here for at least the next four days."

Severus growled but took the potions without argument. He turned to look at Harry. "I suppose you get to leave soon."

Harry grinned. "Tomorrow afternoon."

Severus growled again and Harry laughed.

* * *

><p>"So, what do we do?"<p>

"You're the one that's been studying that book nonstop for months."

"It doesn't say how to destroy a Horcrux without destroying the item."

"Perhaps you should go back in time and discuss it with Slytherin then."

"Do you have to be such an arse about this?"

"But of course."

Harry rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He and Severus were sitting at the kitchen table with the Gaunt ring laying on the surface between them. They were attempting to figure out how to destroy the piece of soul inside the black stone without destroying said stone as it was also the Resurrection Stone. They had been sitting at the table and discussing it for at least a half hour and had so far come up with nothing.

"Well, how have the others been destroyed?" Harry asked.

"You stabbed the diary with the Basilisk fang and we did the same with Slytherin's locket. Each item has been destroyed beyond repair," Severus said.

"Helpful," Harry muttered. "Well, what is it about Basilisk fangs that allows them to be able to destroy Horcruxes?"

"It is probably the venom," Severus said. "Had Fawkes not reached you in time, you would've died in minutes. Basilisk venom is extremely potent and powerful but slow acting compared to other types of venom, such as Acromantula venom."

"So the venom is what does it?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Severus nodded.

"So what if we put the ring in venom or pour some venom on the stone?" Harry suggested.

"As the stone is also the Resurrection Stone, it means it is also very powerful and possibly impervious to such things as Basilisk venom," Severus said, clearly thinking it over.

"So it could work?" Harry said.

"I believe so." Severus nodded.

"Excellent. We should do it soon," Harry said.

"We'll do it in a few days. I would like to rest a bit first," Severus told him.

"Yeah, definitely," Harry agreed. They fell into a comfortable silence and Harry gazed at the ring. His thoughts drifted back to when they were at Riddle Manor at that moment before he had seen the Death Eaters. He was sure he had seen something else out that window, something that hadn't been a Death Eater. Whatever it was had been dark and, oddly, almost familiar.

What had it been?

* * *

><p>For the next few days, the two of them simply relaxed; glad to have escaped what should have been fatal danger once again. Both of them were tired of all the attacks and their frequent visits to the infirmary, but they knew it wouldn't stop until the war was ended, until Voldemort was dead.<p>

So far, Severus had not been summoned by Voldemort but they knew it was coming.

"Severus?" Harry said one night. The two of them were in the sitting room, Severus reading a potions journal and Harry reading Salazar Slytherin's journal.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of the goblet of Helga Hufflepuff?"

"I don't believe I have. Why do you ask?"

"Slytherin's been writing about a goblet belonging to Hufflepuff. Apparently it was really special to her," Harry said.

"You're thinking it might be a Horcrux if Voldemort has managed to find it?" Severus said.

"It seems likely, doesn't it? He uses things that are valuable and important and connect him back to Hogwarts and the Founders," Harry nodded. "I have no idea where it might be, though, if he did use it."

"I suppose that's something we will have to find out," Severus said.

**A/N: ****Don't forget to review. Thanks so much. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

A week and a half passed before Harry and Severus stopped feeling exhausted after only a few hours. They had moved into June and the weather followed suit as a horrible heat wave swept over Scotland and seemed to have decided to settle around Hogwarts for an indefinite amount of time. Harry and Severus rarely left the dungeons now as they were still blissfully cool, though they could occasionally feel the heat trying to get into their rooms.

It was two weeks into June and the heat wave had been present for nearly six days now. Harry and Severus were once again sitting at the kitchen table with the Gaunt ring in front of them, a container filled with a bright green liquid, and an eyedropper.

"Do you really think this will work?" Harry asked, staring between the ring and the Basilisk venom.

"I believe it will and, unless you have another option, this is what we must try," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Harry sighed and brought all the items closer. As Severus put some venom in the eyedropper, Harry cast a spell on the table to prevent any of the venom from getting on the wood and destroying it. "All right. The table's protected."

Severus inclined his head and held the eyedropper over the ring. He squeezed out three drops and they watched them fall on the black stone. For a few seconds nothing happened but then green smoke began rising up from the stone and the ring shook. Harry and Severus pushed away from the table and watched the proceedings. The ring continued to shake and the smoke grew and shifted until it formed an eye. It looked at Harry and Severus and narrowed. Harry and Severus jumped up quickly when the eye soared towards them but disappeared before it reached them and a scream accompanied it. Harry cringed at the sound. It didn't sound human. They looked back to the ring and found it was in one piece and had ceased shaking.

"Do you think it worked?" Harry asked, not making any move towards the ring.

"I do not feel anything coming from it anymore," Severus said.

"I don't either," Harry said and walked back up to the table and stared down at the ring, cocking his head to the side. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and picked up the ring. "I think it worked. I don't feel any of the Dark magic that I did before."

"We may claim success then," Severus said, sitting at the table as if nothing had happened.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, we can." He looked at the ring in his palm. "Three done. Four more left." He breathed deeply.

* * *

><p>The rest of June passed with the heat hardly wavering. There was a slight decrease but it was hardly noticeable. July made an entrance and with it the anticipation of Harry's seventeenth birthday. While he was at Hogwarts and was already able to do magic, he would enjoy being of age and being able to use his magic outside of the school.<p>

For the past few weeks, Harry had been spending his time with Draco, Luna, Dean, and Seamus whenever he wasn't in his rooms with Severus trying to make more headway on the war. So far only Draco knew all of what Harry and Severus were doing but Harry couldn't help but wonder if Luna knew more than she was letting on.

It was a week and a half before Harry's birthday and he could be found lounging on the sofa with a Muggle novel in his hands. Sure they were in a major war and he was basically in the center of it and they had many things to figure out, but he was allowed to relax and pretend everything was fine. Turning the page in _The Chronicles of Narnia_, he barely glanced up when he heard the door to Severus' private lab open.

"You're actually reading something other than Slytherin's book. I'm impressed."

At that Harry lowered the book and glared at Severus who was smirking. "Shut up. I've been reading that book for ages."

"I've told you to take a break," Severus said, nudging Harry's feet out of the way so he could sit on the sofa. He rolled his eyes when Harry just dropped his feet in Severus' lap.

"Well, maybe I didn't want to then," Harry said grinning.

"You are such a brat, Harry," Severus said and Harry laughed, shoving Severus' legs slightly with his foot. Severus smacked his shins making Harry snicker again.

Harry went back to reading while Severus leaned his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes, feeling tired after nearly a day of brewing. Finishing his chapter, Harry glanced up and smiled at the sight of Severus asleep. He was about to continue reading when Ivory flew into the room from her enchanted entrance and landed on the back of the sofa next to Harry's head.

"Hey, Ivory," Harry said quietly so as not to disturb Severus.

"Hello, Harry," Ivory said. "I see that Severus is taking a nap."

Harry grinned and nodded.

"I have a message for you, dear."

"You do?"

"It is from the headmaster. He wishes to see you in his office as soon as possible. He has something to discuss with you," Ivory said.

"Damn. That means I have to leave the dungeons." Harry groaned. "I'm guessing the heat hasn't gone away?"

"No, it has not," Ivory said and Harry sighed.

"Brilliant," Harry said. "I'll be right back then."

"I will stay with Severus," Ivory said. "He will hopefully stay asleep for a bit longer."

Harry smiled. "Hopefully though it's doubtful. See you in a bit," he said and left the rooms. He groaned as he left the dungeons and entered the heat wave. He sincerely hoped whatever Dumbledore wanted to talk about wouldn't last too long. Arriving at the gargoyle, he gave the password and walked up the curled staircase. He knocked on the door and was granted access.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile and Harry sat heavily in one of the chairs.

"Hi, Professor," Harry said. "Ivory said you wanted to talk to me."

"That is correct." Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sure you remember that last memory you watched."

Harry nodded. "It was the tampered memory of Slughorn's."

"Yes. I have finally found time to send you to Horace and retrieve the true memory," Dumbledore said.

"Wait, what? How am I supposed to make him give me this memory? I highly doubt it's one he would want to give out freely. That's probably why he tampered with it, if it was his doing," Harry said. "Also, I thought it was too dangerous for me to leave the school?"

"It is but you will not be going alone," Dumbledore said. "I wish for Professor Snape to accompany you."

"Won't he wonder why you're sending me to talk to this person?"

"I'm sure I can think of a liable reason."

"All right. So, when am I going?"

"Next Wednesday. I have finally tracked Horace down in his new residence," Dumbledore said and Harry frowned slightly. "He likes to move around due to the recent Death Eater activity. He believes they may come after him for his Potions skills."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"I will provide you with a Portkey that will bring you there and back," Dumbledore said. "Meet Professor Snape here in my office Wednesday morning after breakfast."

"Okay. Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said and stood up.

"Of course, my boy," Dumbledore said and Harry left the office.

Harry walked through the corridors again, sighing in relief when he entered the cool dungeons. He walked down the long corridor, past the Slytherin common room and the Potions classroom, stopping in front of Slytherin's portrait. He gave the password and the portrait swung open, admitting him. He went straight to the sofa and collapsed on it next to Severus who looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, lowering his Potions journal.

"We are going to see Slughorn next week," Harry said and Severus' eyebrow rose higher.

"Pardon?"

"Dumbledore is sending me to Slughorn's place to get the real memory. He's making you come with me," Harry said.

"Unbelievable. He should bring Slughorn here. It's dangerous for you to leave," Severus said.

"I said that but he said that's why you're coming with me."

"Why he continues to think I am the best person to come with you, I don't know. If we are attacked by Death Eaters, I cannot act like I am there helping you."

"And that is when you use those superior lying skills of yours to work," Harry said with a grin and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Because that worked so well at Riddle Manor," Severus said.

"Hey, neither of us is dead," Harry said with a shrug.

"One of us almost was," Severus said pointedly.

"I helped," Harry said and Severus shook his head.

"You're ridiculous."

"Yep."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe he is making us do this," Severus said and Harry snorted.<p>

"It's Dumbledore. This is exactly the kind of thing he does."

Wednesday had arrived and Harry and Severus were getting ready to pay Horace Slughorn a visit. Well, Severus was getting ready, making sure they had everything they could possibly need in case of an attack or any other situation.

"Severus, we're going to get a memory, not climb Mount Everest," Harry said, looking at all the potions and other items Severus was packing.

"I don't care. It's Dumbledore's fault. If he wasn't so intent on making you go into danger…" Severus said, his voice falling to a mumble by the end. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to watch Severus pack, what seemed to be, everything in reach.

It wasn't until another fifteen minutes had passed that Harry and Severus finally left the dungeons and headed up to Dumbledore's office. Harry silently laughed at the way Severus fumed the entire way. Finally they were knocking on the door and walking into the office.

"Good morning. I trust you are both prepared?" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded, feeling a little bit of nervousness enter his body and mind.

"I don't have much of a choice though I assure you that I have better things to do than to follow Potter around," Severus said and Harry snickered. The man was _beyond_ irritated as was clear by the glare that was pointed at Dumbledore and had yet to waver.

"Oh, shush, Severus. I know you want to make sure Harry is all right while he does this," Dumbledore said and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Hurry it up. I would like to return _today_ at some point," Severus said.

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore said and he picked up a broken quill. "This will activate thirty seconds after the two of you touch it and to return, simply say 'school'."

Severus nodded and snatched the quill. "We will return soon."

"Good luck, Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry grasped the quill. Harry nodded and as he and Severus disappeared, he couldn't help but wonder if he was going to be able to manage this task.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: ****This chapter has a memory from **_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**_**. Some of the narration has been changed but it is still taken from the book. So, do not sue me. It's not mine. :]**

**I hope you like this chapter and please review. Thank you. :]**

Harry groaned, as usual, when he and Severus landed. He had a brief thought of going back in time and finding the person who invented Portkeys and seriously hurting them.

"No, you can't go back and stop the invention of Portkeys," Severus said absently and Harry glared at him.

"Well, it's no fun if you're picking around in my thoughts," Harry said.

"I don't have to do that to know what you're thinking," Severus said with a smirk. Harry shook his head and began walking forward towards the house they had landed in front of. It was a pretty rundown house. The paint was chipped and peeling off. The front door was hanging on by a single hinge and was cracked. There were no lights on in the house and Harry frowned. Were they at the right place?

"Did Dumbledore send us to the right house?" Harry said, glancing up at Severus.

"He may be completely mental and manipulative but he knows how to make a Portkey," Severus said. "Come on. Keep your wand out."

Harry nodded and flicked his wrist, pulling his wand from his holster. They walked through the creaky wrought iron waist-high gate and proceeded up the short cobblestone drive. Arriving at the door, Severus gently pushed Harry behind him so that he would be the one to enter the house first. Harry mentally rolled his eyes but deep down he appreciated the protection. Severus quietly lit his wand and pushed the broken door open. The house was shrouded in darkness, all curtains being pulled closed to keep out the morning light. Slowly following Severus, Harry gripped his wand and gazed around. It appeared that the place had been attacked.

"Do you think Death Eaters were here?" Harry whispered.

"It's possible. Perhaps they are after Slughorn," Severus said.

They walked slowly through the rooms, hearing glass crunch under their shoes. Harry followed Severus through a doorway and into what Harry assumed was the sitting room. Furniture was strewn everywhere in pieces and a chandelier was shattered on the floor. Only two things remained intact in the room: a red armchair and a cabinet filled with pictures and framed documents. Harry glanced down when he felt himself kick something which happened to be a piece of crystal from the chandelier. However, he also found his foot in close distance with a few thick drops of red liquid.

"Sev'rus," he whispered and Severus turned to face him. "Blood," he said simply.

Severus looked down and his eyebrows furrowed at the liquid on the floor. He knelt down and held his wand over the blood. Harry's eyes widened when Severus dipped his fingertip in one of the drops.

"It's not human blood," Severus said after a few moments of inspection.

"Then what is it?"

"Dragon's blood."

They both whirled around and raised their wands when they heard a creak come from the direction of the chair. Severus slowly moved forward and waved his wand over the chair. They stared at it for a while as nothing happened. Harry jumped when the chair cracked and began to contort and change shape. With wide eyes, he and Severus watched as the armchair changed into a man…the very man they were looking for.

_Who changes themselves into an armchair_? Harry thought absently.

"Merlin's beard!" Horace Slughorn exclaimed as he summoned a robe and pulled it over his red pajamas. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Professor Slughorn," Severus said, lowering his wand.

"Professor?" Slughorn said. "Definitely not, my boy. I haven't been a professor in over twenty years."

"I'm aware," Severus said. "However, that is truly the only position I have known you to be in."

Slughorn frowned at Severus before his eyes lit up. "Severus Snape!"

Severus inclined his head as he crossed his arms.

"Good lord, man. I haven't seen you in years," Slughorn said.

"That is because you retired not long after I left school," Severus said.

"Right, right." Slughorn nodded. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Severus said.

"For me? Whatever for?"

"That, I believe, is for Mr. Potter to tell you," Severus said and rolled his eyes at the way Slughorn's eyes widened.

"Harry Potter?" Slughorn said in a near whisper as Severus pushed Harry forward, ignoring the young man's glare.

"Um, hello, sir," Harry said, not quite sure what to do or say. How in the world was he supposed to get a total stranger to give him such a personal memory?

"Oh, sweet Merlin, what an honour," Slughorn said and Harry shot Severus a glare as the man covered a laugh with a very fake cough. "Whatever can I do for you, my boy?"

Harry gave a minute shake of his head. How was he supposed to go about this? He couldn't just ask for the memory. "Um, well, you see. I actually have a favour to ask."

"What is it?" Slughorn asked.

Harry glanced around as if searching for what to say next. However, his eyes caught a picture in the cabinet before he could speak. With furrowed eyebrows, he walked towards it.

"Harry?" Severus said but Harry said nothing.

Finally stopping in front of the cabinet, he stared at the picture. It was a group of people, a group of Hogwarts students, standing with Slughorn. He recognized a couple of the others in the picture but only one really caught his eye. She had flaming red hair and had a very happy smile as she slung an arm around the nervous looking dark haired boy beside her. A young Severus Snape had a tiny smile on his face as a young Lily Evans kissed his cheek.

"My mother?" Harry breathed, looking back at Slughorn who had moved beside him and had a sad smile on his face.

"Yes. A bright young witch she was." Slughorn nodded. "Absolutely excellent at Potions."

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"The Slug Club. The most talented of students at Hogwarts. As you can see, Severus is there with Lily," Slughorn said. "There is Lucius Malfoy," he said, pointing to a smaller photo that had a young Lucius Malfoy and a young Lestrange. He wasn't sure if it was Rodolphus or Rabastan Lestrange. His eyes were pulled to another photo. It was one that had been taken before the others obviously as it was much older looking. It had Slughorn and a few other boys but, again, only one really stood out.

"This boy," Harry said, pointing to the dark haired boy standing next to Slughorn in the picture. "Who is he?"

"That," Slughorn said with a sigh. "That is Tom Riddle. One of the most promising students I ever met while at Hogwarts."

"You taught Tom?" Harry said.

"Yes." Slughorn nodded. "I was so proud of that boy. He had so much promise and potential."

"Do you know what happened?" Harry asked.

Slughorn glanced at him before averting his eyes. "No. No, I don't."

"Are you sure? Did he ever talk about anything that could have possibly led him to where he is now?" Harry said.

Slughorn breathed deeply. "Once," he said, "but, no, I really don't know." He turned away.

"He killed her," Harry said and Slughorn stopped. "Tom. He killed Lily. He killed my mother."

"Yes."

"Help me, sir," Harry said. "You cared for her. Help me defeat Tom so that she didn't die for nothing."

"I-I know nothing," Slughorn said.

"Sir, please. She was my mother, my mother who I never got to know because of Tom. Please help me."

Slughorn paused for a long while. "He confided in me frequently while he was at school," he spoke quietly. "He would stay behind after meetings even though he was almost always out after curfew. We would discuss a wide range of topics. One night he brought up a topic I never would have expected."

"What was it?"

Slughorn moved his eyes to Harry's. With a sigh, Slughorn waved his wand and an empty vial flew into his hand. He then put the tip of his wand to his temple and when he pulled it away, a shimmering blue strand was attached to it. He dropped it into the vial and stopped it.

"Do not think less of me, my boy, and don't let her memory die," Slughorn said, handing Harry the vial.

"I won't, sir. Thank you," Harry said. "Thank you so much."

"You did very well, Harry," Severus said as they left the house.

"Thanks, I guess. I didn't really know what I was doing. Once I saw those pictures, I just talked," Harry said. "Why didn't you say you were in that club?"

"You didn't know who Slughorn was before now. Why would I bring it up?"

"I just thought it would've come up at some point during the times you told me about my mum."

"I suppose it was an honour to be collected by Slughorn but it really got quite irritating. About a year after Lily and I stopped being friends, Slughorn more or less kicked me out of his club because I was getting too into the Dark Arts."

"That's ridiculous." Harry frowned.

"He only cares about talent and powerful parents."

"But what about Malfoy and Regulus and Avery? They were all in the club and they all became Death Eaters."

Severus gave a little shrug. "They all had powerful parents."

"I already don't like him."

Severus gave him a little grin. "Come on, let's get home and watch this memory."

Harry nodded and held onto the quill.

"School," Severus said and they disappeared.

"Ah, you're back," Dumbledore said once they landed in his office. "Harry, my boy, did you succeed?"

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded.

"Oh, excellent!" Dumbledore said happily. "You go on ahead with that and come back when you are finished."

Harry nodded again and left the office.

"Thank you for accompanying him, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Severus inclined his head. "What was the reason you sent him to Slughorn? I was unaware he knew the man."

"Another time, Severus, another time," Dumbledore said and Severus narrowed his eyes at the headmaster.

"Very well," Severus said and swept from the office, scowling. He found Harry standing outside the gargoyle, staring at the swirling memory in the vial.

"Well, don't you look impressed," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Severus who glared at him. "Dumbledore still won't tell you anything?"

"He said 'another time'," Severus said and rolled his eyes as he and Harry started walking towards the dungeons.

"I don't know why he won't just tell you since he apparently trusts you so much," Harry said.

"Because he's manipulative. He'll tell me when it fits into his plans," Severus said with a sigh. He and Harry entered their rooms and both sat on the sofa.

"He should really just tell you. You'd be able to help, not that you aren't already," Harry said, still fiddling with the vial.

Severus shrugged again. "Shall we watch the memory?" he said, summoning his Pensieve and Harry nodded. He took out the stopper in the vial and poured the memory into the Pensieve. They watched the memory swirl for a bit before settling, a picture of a teenage Tom Riddle on the surface. Harry breathed deeply before touching his nose to the surface and allowed himself to be pulled into the memory, Severus close behind him.

Looking around, they found that the memory was beginning the same way that the false memory had. Slughorn was talking to Riddle and the other boys and then sent them to bed. Like the false memory, Riddle stayed behind.

"Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect…" Slughorn said once he saw that Riddle had remained.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something," Riddle said.

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away…"

"Sir, I wondered what you know about…about Horcruxes?"

Harry and Severus watched Slughorn as his body tensed and his finger paused on the glass it was circling.

"Project for Defence Against the Dark Arts, is it?" Slughorn said, obviously knowing that the question had nothing to do with Riddle's schoolwork.

"Not exactly, sir," Riddle said. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."

Harry snorted mentally. He doubted that Riddle didn't know what he had been reading.

"No…well…you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom. That's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed," Slughorn said.

"But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you—sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously—I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could—so I just thought I'd ask—"

Harry and Severus noticed how easy it came to Riddle to flatter the professor enough to get what he wanted. Riddle had obviously been quite intelligent and manipulative and cunning when he was younger before he became deranged.

"Well," Slughorn began, not looking at Riddle. Harry watched and listened intently, "well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is a word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."

Harry watched the fake frown cross Riddle's face. "I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir," he said.

"Well, you split your soul, you see," Slughorn said, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But, of course, existence in such a form…"

Slughorn paused and Harry fund himself remembering words that had been spoken upon Voldemort's resurrection.

'_I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost…but still, I was alive_.'

"…few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."

Harry removed his eyes from Slughorn and looked at Riddle. The young man was excited and hungry and his expression was one of longing. Clearly the young man was obsessed with immortality by this time already.

"How do you split your soul?" Riddle asked.

Slughorn was clearly uncomfortable with the question or the conversation in general. "Well, you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."

"But how do you do it?" Riddle pushed.

"By an act of evil—the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion—"

"Encase? But how-?"

"There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!" Slughorn said, losing his composure and shaking his head. "Do I look as though I have tried it—do I look like a killer?"

Harry was somewhat taken aback at the strong reaction. It was a natural reaction, definitely, but it seemed out of place on the man he had just met.

"No, sir, of course not," Riddle said quickly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend.."

"Not at all, not at all, not offended," Slughorn said in a low voice. "It is natural to feel some curiosity about these things…wizards of a certain calibre have always been drawn to that aspect of magic…"

"Yes, sir," Riddle said. "What I don't understand though—just out of curiosity—I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces? I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven-?"

"Merlin's beard, Tom!" Slughorn cried. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case…bad enough to divide the soul…but to rip it into seven pieces…"

Slughorn was deeply troubled by now. He was staring at Riddle as though he had never seen him before and it was obvious that he regretted ever going ahead with the conversation.

"Of course," Slughorn muttered, "this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic…"

"Yes, sir, of course." Riddle nodded sincerely.

"But all the same, Tom…keep it quiet, what I've told—that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know…Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it…"

"I won't say a word, sir," Riddle said and left the room but Harry and Severus managed to see his face briefly. The young man was full of happiness with almost a wild look in his eyes. As Riddle left the room, he felt himself being pulled out of the Pensieve.

He and Severus were once again sitting on the sofa and Harry let his thoughts run. If Riddle _had_ found out about Horcruxes through a book, what book had it been? Was it the same book Harry, himself, was reading? Salazar Slytherin's book? It was possible. How else would he have discovered Horcruxes? Regardless of how he found out about Horcruxes in the first place, his ideas and knowledge on the items were solidified by Slughorn.

"Not that we didn't already know it but now we know for sure that Voldemort made seven Horcruxes," Harry said and Severus nodded.

"We also know that it is because of Slughorn that Voldemort knew about Horcruxes. What kind of a professor tells a sixteen, seventeen year old about Horcruxes? Unbelievable," Severus said with a shake of his head.

"I think Voldemort would have found out all he could on Horcruxes even without Slughorn's help," Harry said.

"Most likely but that man still told a child about Horcruxes even though he was aware of how Dark they are and that they were a banned subject," Severus said.

"With this memory, Dumbledore's going to tell me about the Horcruxes now. It only took over five years," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

Severus smirked. "He still hasn't told me and it's been over twenty years now."

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Shut up. I'll be back."

Severus nodded and Harry left the quarters, once again heading for the headmaster's office.

**A/N: With the pictures of the Slug Club, I realize that Severus was never in the picture with Lily but I wanted to put him in there as well as having the picture of Lucius Malfoy. I had to look up who all had been in the Slug Club during Slughorn's first tenure and I picked out a few of the main people we know to mention. **


	53. Chapter 53

"So you have watched the memory," Dumbledore said once Harry was seated before his desk.

"Yes, sir."

"Your thoughts? Any questions?"

"Do you know what book Riddle found the Horcruxes in?"

"No, I do not. I was never able to find it though I have looked through the library several times," Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

For once Harry believed him. He doubted anyone who wasn't a Parselmouth would've even noticed the book, even Dumbledore. "Do you think he did it then? Made a Horcrux?"

"Not just one, Harry," Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him as though eagerly awaiting new knowledge. "As I'm sure you recall, Tom asked Horace about making more than one Horcrux."

"Seven," Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Seven."

"So you think he managed it? He managed to make seven Horcruxes?"

"No, I believe he only made it to six. The seventh piece of his soul is still within him and six other pieces are in objects strewn about," Dumbledore said.

"Do you know what they are? They Horcruxes, I mean."

"I have been able to discover what some of them are though I have not found them. I believe you have done that," the headmaster said, peering at Harry over his glasses.

Harry froze and his eyes widened.

"I suppose when you have found these items you did not know what they were, only that they seem dangerous. Correct?"

Harry grabbed the chance. "Yeah, I never would have guessed that they had part of Voldemort's soul in them."

"No, I would guess not. However, this simply means that we only need to find three more," Dumbledore said.

"Three? But I thought I only had two?" Harry said with a frown.

"You unknowingly brought me an already destroyed Horcrux back in your second year," Dumbledore said and Harry made a show of thinking.

"The diary? The diary was a Horcrux?"

"Yes, it was."

"Do you know of any others?"

"Can you not think of anything important to Voldemort? Something he keeps close by at all times?"

"Nagini?" Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Very good, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Yes, his own familiar holds a piece of his soul within her. We now only have to discover two more but I am unsure of what they are."

"Do you have any ideas?" Harry asked. Perhaps if Dumbledore had some ideas then he and Severus could expand on them and try and find the Horcruxes.

"Voldemort wants to stay connected to Hogwarts. Like you, it was his home, his only home. He also wants powerful items, items of the Founders if he can. That is where I've been starting, is with items that once belonged to the Founders," Dumbledore told him and Harry nodded.

"How do we find them once we know what they are?" Harry said.

"That is what the memories are for. There are two more memories for you to watch and I believe one may tell you what another of the Horcruxes is," Dumbledore said.

"Really?"

"Yes. The other is simply some more background on Voldemort that I believe you may find interesting," Dumbledore said.

"I'm sure I will, Professor," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose that is all for now, my boy."

"Bye, Professor. Thank you," Harry said and left the office, heading back down to the dungeons for the second time in under an hour.

"Anything interesting?" Severus asked when Harry walked into the rooms.

"Not really. Nothing we don't already know. Apparently one of the last two memories will show what one of the Horcruxes is. He also told me there are only six Horcruxes. He _neglected_ to tell me about the seventh being in me. He said the seventh piece of Voldemort's soul is in his body," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he sat on the sofa next to Severus who put his book down.

"It's obviously not time for you to know yet," Severus said and Harry snorted.

"It's never time for me to know anything," Harry said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Severus put his book on the coffee table and put an arm on the back of the sofa, behind Harry. "Why does it matter? It's not as though you don't already know all of it."

"I know, but I want to know how long I would've had to wait to find out if I didn't know. I want to know if he was going to wait and tell me I have a bit of Voldemort in me and have to die right before I go off to fight him," Harry said.

"No matter when he tells you, you will be ready and you will survive," Severus said. Harry gave him a tiny smile but said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Harry. That bloody heat wave has finally broken. Let's fly," Draco said, pulling on Harry's arm.<p>

It was the day before Harry's seventeenth birthday and while it was still very warm, the heat wave had finally moved on. It wasn't the only change. Based on the short letter he had received from Remus, he and Tonks had gotten engaged and married just three days earlier. While saddened that they hadn't been able to have a real ceremony or to have anyone witness their vows, Harry was ecstatic for them, for Remus who had been alone and unhappy for so long.

"Come on, Harry. We haven't flown in ages," Draco said and Harry grinned.

"Fine, let's go," Harry said and summoned his broom. He and Draco ran to the door and were almost out when they were stopped.

"And where are you two going?" Severus asked, coming out of his lab.

"Flying," Draco said shortly and attempted to pull Harry away.

"Do you both have your wands?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"You have your bracelet?" Severus looked at Harry.

Harry held up his arm. "Always."

"Not too late?"

"Three hours," Harry said.

"Patronus if you need help?"

"Of course."

"Can we go now or are there more interrogations and a strip search to go through?" Draco said, crossing his arms.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the young Slytherin.

"Draco," Harry hissed and shoved him out into the corridor. "His mouth likes to run."

"But you don't disagree with him," Severus said pointedly and Harry flushed.

"Well, I wouldn't have said it the way he did but…" Harry said. "I'm sorry, Sev'rus, but you're going a little crazy with this. We'll just be at the Quidditch Pitch for a few hours."

"I'm trying to protect you both," Severus said.

Harry sighed and put his broom down. He walked over to stand in front of his friend. "I know you are and we appreciate it, we do, but you're acting like an overbearing mother."

Severus glared at him. "I'd watch it, Potter."

"Severus, I know you're worried, especially because Voldemort's been pretty quiet, but I'm just going for a fly. I need to get away from the war for a little bit but I can't do that if you keep me confined down here," Harry said.

Severus' glare remained. "Fine. Go. Do what you like."

"Severus—"

The Potions master shoved a quickly summoned box into Harry's hands. It was wrapped in simple blue paper with a gold ribbon. "Happy early birthday, Potter, in case I'm called away tomorrow."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Go have fun, Potter," Severus said and swept back into his lab, slamming the door.

Harry jumped slightly at the sound and sighed. He brought the package to his bedroom and placed it on his bedside table. He returned to the sitting room and grabbed his broom again. He glanced at the closed lab door sadly before joining Draco in the hall.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Draco said.

"He's stressed out and worried. It's my birthday tomorrow and he thinks Voldemort might try something, especially since Voldemort's been really quiet. Also, we haven't had much luck finding the other Horcruxes and he's mad because Dumbledore still isn't saying anything," Harry said as they left the dungeons.

"So he acts like a prison guard?" Draco said.

"He doesn't want anything to happen, Draco. He's trying to protect me."

"So that means he can keep you locked in the dungeons."

"I'm not locked anywhere. I'm allowed to come and go as I please."

"With a million and one rules."

Harry shook his head. "Let's just fly."

"Fine. Race you to the pitch."

Harry laughed and jumped on his Firebolt, racing Draco across the grounds.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco flew for three and a half hours with Seamus and Dean joining them halfway through and Neville and Luna watching from the stands. They raced and chased the Snitch and threw the Quaffle around while avoiding Bludgers until they were exhausted and finally decided to go back inside.<p>

Though invited to join them in the Great Hall for lunch, Harry refused his friends and instead headed to the dungeons. He wanted to apologize to Severus. With his broom against his shoulder, he walked down corridors and stairs into the cool dungeons and manoeuvred his way through the maze that was the dungeons to his and Severus' rooms. He gave the password to Salazar and walked in, sending his broom to his room with wandless magic.

"Severus?" he called out but received no answer. He immediately figured that the man was in his lab so he went to the lab door and knocked. He knew the door was charmed so that Severus would hear even the quietest of knocks. He knocked again after a few minutes of silence. This time he was granted quiet entrance. He pushed open the door and walked down the narrow stairs to the man's private lab.

In the dark room that was only lit by a few bright candles he found Severus standing at the table, hovering over a cauldron that had green smoke rising up from it. Harry raised an eyebrow at the potion, wondering what it was. He ignored it for now and turned his attention to Severus who had yet to look up or acknowledge him. Cocking his head slightly and biting his lip, Harry walked to the opposite side of the table and looked across at Severus through the green haze.

They stood in silence for a long while before Harry finally spoke. "Are you going to acknowledge I'm here or should I stare at you for the next few hours?"

He heard Severus give a heavy sigh before the man raised his head and met Harry's eyes. "What?"

"Charming," Harry said.

"Potter, what do you want?" Severus snapped.

"Why are you calling me 'Potter'? You haven't called me 'Potter' for months," Harry said and sighed when Severus just glared at him. "Are you almost done here?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk after you're done?"

"I suppose."

Harry gave a small smile. "I'm coming down to get you if you're not out of here in twenty minutes."

Severus just grunted quietly as he turned back to the potion and Harry left the lab. He sat on the sofa with a book but he didn't read it. Instead he had pulled out his pocket watch from Draco and stared at the many hands inside.

Remus', Kingsley's, Ron's, and Hermione's hands were all pointing at 'lost'. Draco's, Luna's, and Neville's hands were pointing at 'school' and Severus' hand was pointing at 'work'. Harry had had two more hands added over the past couple months and they were for Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Both were pointing at 'school' as well. He sighed and looked at the inscription.

'_When the world says "Give up," hope says "Try again." Keep going, Harry. Love, Draco.'_

He loved the inscription but sometimes he couldn't help wonder what he was to do when there was no hope.

"All right, what do you want?"

He looked up at Severus' voice and found the man standing behind the sofa with his arms crossed and looking thoroughly unimpressed. Harry sighed. The man really knew how to stay angry.

"Severus, I want to apologize," Harry said and Severus raised an eyebrow. "I shouldn't have said the things I did before I went flying. I know you're trying to protect me."

"So you've caught on."

"Severus, you're trying to protect me, I get that, but I know that you know that you can't protect me from everything or go crazy whenever I leave home." Harry watched Severus closely for his reaction to what he said. Severus sighed and sat on the sofa next to Harry.

"I should be the one to apologize," he said. "I have lost nearly everything in my life, whether it was by my own doing or something else. I lost my mother, I lost Lily…twice. First her friendship and then she was killed. I lost my childhood, I lost my freedom. I have truly only kept Ivory and that is because she is far too stubborn and determined to leave. I have had very little in my life."

Harry stayed quiet as the man paused.

"You have become very important to me, Harry, and I do not wish to make the same mistakes I have made with others in my life. You are a large part of this war as much as I wish you weren't and because of that I will protect you or try to. I have failed at protecting far too many but I am determined not to fail with you. I realize I overreacted this morning both with my precautions and at your words. I do not wish to keep you locked away but I do wish to keep you alive. You have frequently asked me not to leave you. I ask you to do the same," Severus said.

Silence lingered on them as Harry observed his friend-turned-secret-crush. He smiled and sat closer to Severus, taking the man's hand and gaining his attention. "You are and have done so much more than you give yourself credit for. True, you have not been able to save everyone but there are so many that are alive because you managed to protect them. Many of those who didn't survive, you tried to help them like how you tried to save my mother. I don't care that your request was only for her life at first before Dumbledore pushed you into asking for all of us. You turned from Voldemort; you tried everything you could to save her.

"Severus, you are the most important person in my life and you are the one person in my life that has managed to protect me. You have done so much for me even when I was completely unaware it was you. You have not come even close to failing to protect me. When I leave home sometimes, you just have to trust that I will be careful despite my Gryffindor tendencies. I want to leave you as little as I want you to leave me."

Severus turned and looked at him. He said nothing as he squeezed Harry's hand, eliciting a smile from the young man. He found his own lips twitching into a small smile as Harry leaned against him, trying to comfort him.

They sat in silence for a long while before Harry sat up again and waved his hand through the air to Severus' confusion. A wrapped box floated into Harry's hands and Harry handed it to him.

"I don't care how mad you were at me or if you get called tomorrow. I'm not opening that until tomorrow when you give it to me," Harry said with a smile as Severus took the gift. "Also, I don't want a big celebration. Just something small."

"I'll make sure of it," Severus said.

"Thank you," Harry said. They both knew that it wasn't just for his birthday.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he sat on a ledge up in the Astronomy Tower looking out at the starry sky and moonlit grounds. He knew it was late and he should be at home but he felt that he needed some air. He was completely aware that Severus would probably push him off the Tower when he found him. He looked up at the sky and found his eyes were immediately drawn to the Dog Star or Sirius.<p>

So much had happened in the past year and he couldn't help but wonder if Sirius would have accepted any of it. He doubted his godfather would have accepted that he was friends with Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape but he wouldn't have let his godfather try to ruin things. Draco and Severus were the only reason he had survived the past year. He had gotten over his guilt over the murder of Cedric Diggory and Sirius. He had found friends that he knew were true.

So much had happened. He had found Horcruxes and destroyed them. He had discovered more similarities between himself and Voldemort. Hogwarts had closed. Emmeline Vance had died in action. He had made friends with Caleb Manden, a young Slytherin. Many students had been sent to North America for safety.

He was turning seventeen in—he looked at his watch—five hours. He would soon be a legal adult in the wizarding world. There was a very large and very real possibility that, in five hours, the war would get much worse.

"Harry Potter," a familiar female voice said and he looked up just as Ivory landed on the ledge before him.

"Hi, Ivory," Harry said with a small smile. "Severus noticed I'm gone, didn't he?"

"But of course he did, dear," Ivory said amused and Harry chuckled.

"I needed air," Harry told her.

"Do you worry about tomorrow as my Protected does?" Ivory asked.

"A little," Harry admitted. "I know the war is already extremely bad but things can only get worse before they get better, so I always hear."

"It is very true," Ivory said. "However, do you not sometimes think that things could be much worse if you did not have certain people in your life? Draco, Miss Luna, Severus, and others."

"Things would be so much worse, especially without Draco and Severus. I never thought that would be something I'd ever say," Harry said with a wry grin.

"You have certainly come a long way with the two of them," Ivory said.

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, we've been through a lot."

_Flashback_

_Harry looked to his left at the blonde Slytherin who he swore lived solely to drive him crazy. Malfoy was keeping his head down as he ate though there wasn't much point. They were the only ones in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione had been brought into private rooms and Ginny, Neville, and Luna had been released the day before._

_Now it was just the two of them. Malfoy was still healing from the nasty hex that he had taken for Neville. Harry was still healing from the torture he had been under and the possession that had taken place. He was actually kind of glad that he couldn't leave. He didn't want to face everyone though he could probably use a distraction to stop Sirius' death from playing over and over again._

"_Do you mind? I'm trying to eat."_

_Harry shook his head when he heard Malfoy's voice. "What?"_

"_Stop staring at me. I'm trying to eat."_

"_Sorry," Harry said and looked away._

_After a few minutes of Harry fidgeting and glancing his way, Malfoy shoved his food away and looked at Harry. "What the hell do you want, Potter?"_

"_What are you—"_

"_You can't lie. Don't try. Now, what do you want?"_

_Harry sighed. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure." Malfoy shrugged._

"_Why were you at the Ministry?" Harry asked._

"_I saw Snape leaving and I grabbed his cloak," Malfoy told him._

"_That's how you got there, not _why_ you were there," Harry said and Malfoy sighed._

"_After your other friends got away from us in Umbridge's office, I went out after you guys. I got out there just as you were all leaving. I knew my father would be there and I-I wanted to help," Malfoy said, using his fork to poke at his food._

"_Why?"_

"_I hate my father. I don't want to be like him. I don't want to follow Voldemort," Malfoy said, shrugging slightly._

"_How do I know that's true?"_

"_I'm sitting here healing from a curse I took for Longbottom, aren't I?" Malfoy said pointedly and Harry conceded his point. "Potter, for the record, I'm…sorry about your godfather but I'm not sorry for holding you back."_

_Harry sighed and looked down at the painful reminder of his lost godfather. "Thanks. I'm not really mad at you for holding me back. It's better than letting me go through that veil."_

"_My thoughts exactly when I saw you running for it," Malfoy said with a small smirk and Harry grinned briefly before sobering._

"_I'm sorry too," he said._

_Malfoy frowned. "What for?"_

"_For turning you away in first year," Harry said._

"_As if I can blame you. I was the biggest git in the world and we live in a world with Voldemort and my father," Malfoy said and Harry chuckled slightly._

"_Yeah, you were, but I still sometimes wish I hadn't turned you away. You were just so horrible to the first person to ever be nice to me, to my first friend. You made it difficult to want to accept your friendship," Harry said._

"_I'm aware of that." Malfoy nodded. "What do you mean that Weasley was your first friend?"_

_Harry hesitated. "I'm not exactly the spoiled prince everything thinks."_

"_You're having me on."_

_Harry shook his head. "My relatives don't exactly like me. My cousin always stopped people from being my friend back in elementary school."_

_Malfoy stared at him in shock, clearly unable to figure out what to say in response. _

"_My aunt and uncle aren't the nicest of people," Harry said with a small shrug._

"_In what way?"_

"_Let's just leave it at that they're not nice," Harry said stiffly and Malfoy nodded even though he wanted to keep prodding. _

"_Well, I can say the same about my father especially now that I'm disowned," Malfoy said._

"_You're disowned already?"_

"_Well, my father hasn't said anything yet but probably." Malfoy nodded._

"_Guess the name 'Prince Malfoy' won't really be appropriate now, will it?" Harry said with a wry grin._

"_It can just instead it'll be for being the prince of Slytherin," Malfoy said and Harry laughed._

"_So, you know, after everything that's happened, what do you say to a bit of a change?" Harry said and Malfoy looked at him in confusion._

"_What are you on about?"_

_Harry gingerly got out of bed and walked over to Malfoy's. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry."_

_Malfoy looked from the hand to Harry, clearly wondering what he wanted to do. Finally Malfoy grasped Harry's hand. "I'm Draco."_

_And as they shook hands and gave each other smiles, Harry couldn't help but think that he had gained someone who would become extremely important to him._

_End of Flashback_

Harry sighed and looked back out at the dark grounds. "I suppose I should get back home before Severus comes and shoves me off the ledge."

Ivory gave a melodic laugh. "He would find a way to bring you back to life afterwards."

"And then give me a thrashing," Harry said and she laughed again. He jumped off the ledge and headed down from the Astronomy Tower with Ivory on his shoulder. He eventually walked into the rooms and Ivory immediately left his shoulder. "Traitor," he muttered.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been, you imbecile?"

Harry cringed slightly and turned to see Severus leaving the kitchen. "Uh…sorry?"

Severus glared at him.

"I was in the Astronomy Tower. I needed to think," Harry said.

"You are unbelievable. You are mere hours from being seventeen and we are almost positive that something will happen on your birthday," Severus said and then sighed. "Just go to bed and please, for the love of Merlin, stay there."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded and walked past Severus with his head down. He stopped briefly and looked up when he felt Severus brush the back of his neck. He saw the softness in the man's eyes and smiled. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

><p>"Severus, I said I didn't want anything big," Harry protested as he was led up to the Great Hall.<p>

"And I have stuck by that promise," Severus said. Harry looked at him suspiciously. They stopped outside the closed doors of the Great Hall. Looking down at Harry, Severus smiled and said, "Happy birthday, brat." He pushed open the doors.

It really was small. There were no decorations but there was a single round table in the center of the Hall with a tablecloth over it. There was a small table nearby that had a few gifts on it. Standing by the round table was Draco, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Flitwick, and McGonagall. Ivory and Hedwig were there as well.

"This is amazing, Sev'rus. Thank you," Harry said, smiling at the man.

"My pleasure. Now go," Severus said, shoving him forward slightly. Harry grinned and rushed towards his friends, accepting the hugs from all of them. He talked exuberantly with them as they sat at the table where a large dinner was suddenly laid out. As Harry talked with his friends, Severus talked with the other two professors. Harry couldn't help but wish that Remus and Kingsley could be there and he hoped they were all right. Both of their hands were still pointing at 'lost' in his watch so he could assume that they were all right.

"Presents!" Draco shouted and Harry laughed. One by one he opened the few gifts from his friends. His favourite was from Severus. The man had given him a single Muggle photo that was black and white. It was from his parents' wedding and they had clearly just shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Lily had her arms wrapped around James' neck and was smiling widely at him, her red hair being blown in the wind. James had his arms around her waist and was grinning at her.

He stroked the picture reverently. He looked across the table at Severus with prickling eyes. "Thank you so much."

Severus inclined his head with a soft gaze at his young friend. Cake was served and conversation started up again. However, the celebration was interrupted by Harry's head exploding in pain and Severus' arm burning. Harry grabbed his head and shouted out in pain. He wasn't seeing anything but Voldemort was both angry and happy. Eventually the pain subsided enough that Harry could see and he looked at Severus.

He was about to speak but was interrupted by Dumbledore walking into the Hall. Everyone turned to look at him. "The wards at Privet Drive have fallen."

"They're dead," Harry breathed.

"Your cousin is alive," Dumbledore said.

"How did you find out so fast?" Harry asked.

"I went there as soon as I felt the wards fall," Dumbledore said.

"Where's Dudley?" Harry asked.

"In my office."

Harry looked away from the headmaster and shook his head. His aunt and uncle were dead. How many people were going to die before he finally managed to kill Voldemort?

"I want to see him," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sorry but I think I'm done," Harry said to his friends. They all waved him off, saying it was perfectly fine and they understood. Banishing his gifts to his bedroom, Harry started to follow the headmaster out of the Hall but he stopped and turned back around, meeting eyes with Severus. The request was clear and Severus followed them.

Walking into the office, Harry's eyes immediately found Dudley who was curled up on the sofa under the window and extremely pale. There were tear tracks on his dirty face and Harry felt his heart pull. His cousin may have helped make his life hell but he did not deserve whatever had happened to him or to lose his parents. He didn't feel the loss of his aunt and uncle much, especially not his uncle. The man had nearly beaten him to death or killed him in other ways on several occasions. Dudley, though, had only been acting the way he had been taught.

Harry took slowly steps towards his cousin. "Dudley?" he said quietly. Dudley's eyes slid up to his and Harry could see the pain in them. "What happened?"

"White light," Dudley whispered. "It hurt so much."

Harry nodded.

"Yellow light," Dudley whispered again. "Cuts all over Mum."

Harry bit his lip and nodded again.

"Green light."

"I'm sorry, Dudley," Harry said quietly and Dudley nodded.

"I-I—" Dudley stuttered before clearing his throat. "I brought something for you. It's been in the attic all this time. I think you'd want it."

Harry looked at Dumbledore questioningly and the old man pointed to a box that was on his desk. Harry nodded and turned back to Dudley.

"Thank you."

Dudley nodded again.

"Where will he stay?" Harry asked.

"Here. It is far too dangerous to place him anywhere else," Dumbledore said. "He will have his own quarters. He will be free to leave once the war is over."

Harry sighed and looked at his cousin sadly. They now had something in common. They were both orphans and their parents had been murdered by Voldemort. He was startled when an arm settled around his shoulders and Harry looked up at Severus before leaning into him gratefully.

**A/N: I never had any plans initially to kill the Dursleys. It just happened. And I kept Dudley alive specifically so he would give Harry this box. :P He will not be playing a larger role. Hope you enjoyed it, please review. Thank you. **


	54. Chapter 54

Harry sighed as he stared contemplatively at the simple cardboard box his cousin had given him. He figured since it had come from his aunt's house it was a box of his mother's things and that was also the reason he had never gotten it before now. He wasn't only contemplating the box. No, he had a very official looking envelope sitting beside the box and staring up at him as well. It had the Gringotts seal on it and Harry was nearly terrified to open it. If Severus had been there, he'd feel better about opening both the envelope and the box, but no…Severus was up in Dumbledore's office still helping out with Dudley and everyone else in the castle was doing their own thing. So Harry was sitting alone on the sofa in the quarters he shared with Severus, staring at the unopened letter and the unopened box.

Honestly, such little things caused such big trouble…or anxiety. Harry blew out a breath and shook his head at himself. He reached out and fingered the envelope.

"Hello, dear," Ivory said as she landed on the sofa next to him.

"Hey," Harry said absently, still letting his fingers drift over the letter.

"What is it, Harry, dear?" the raven asked.

"Nothing, really. Just apprehensive, I suppose," Harry told her.

"What is in the box?"

"I don't know specifically. It's a box of my mother's things most likely."

"And the letter?"

"From Gringotts."

"Both are very important, it would appear," Ivory said.

"More than likely." Harry nodded.

"Perhaps you should open them then, my dear," Ivory said, sounding amused.

_So much like her Protected. It's honestly ridiculous_, Harry thought with a silent chuckle.

"Do you know if Severus will be back soon?" Harry asked.

"He is still speaking to the headmaster about your cousin," Ivory said.

"Damn," Harry muttered. "I suppose I'll open the box first."

_Maybe he'll be back in time to open the letter with me_, Harry mused as he pulled the box closer. It really wasn't a big box and it was relatively light. There obviously wasn't much in it.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pulled the top open. Staring at the contents, Harry's heart jumped. Directly on top was a Muggle picture of Lily laying in a hospital bed, a blue bundle in her arms, and James was beside them, talking to his newborn son. Neither was looking at the camera, instead gazing at their baby.

Under the photo were two stacks of envelopes, held together with an elastic band. There was also a scarf, a dark blue book, a quill, and various other things, including more pictures. As he moved a picture of Lily and Petunia as children, his eyes caught a blue velvet box. Frowning slightly in curiosity, he pulled the box out. It wasn't very large but it had some weight to it. He pulled it open and gasped. Sitting on a bed of satin were two badges, one for Head Girl and the other for Head Boy. His parents' badges. He wondered why his Aunt Petunia would have had the badges.

"I am surprised that those were not put in a vault for safety," Ivory said, looking at the badges.

"Maybe they never got around to it," Harry said quietly, still staring at the things. Several minutes passed before he finally closed the velvet box and put it back in the cardboard box. "I probably never would have gotten this if my relatives hadn't died," he said, putting the box back on the coffee table.

"Are you upset over their deaths?" Ivory asked.

"I'm sorry for the way they died and no one ever deserves to die or be tortured, except for a couple special exceptions. I'm not sad they're gone. They've never been a good part of my life. I like not having to worry about ever seeing Vernon again," Harry said. "That sounds horrible. I should be upset that they're dead. I should feel guilty that they were killed."

"No," Ivory said gently. "You _do_ feel remorse, dear, remorse for the taking of an innocent life, even if they were not innocent."

"They were innocent in this war. They weren't a part of it," Harry said.

"Exactly. You are upset that they were killed because they were killed for something they were not a part of. It is not horrible to not feel guilty over the death of someone who has made your life hard. You still feel compassion for the fact that they died," Ivory said and Harry thought over her words.

"Harry. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Harry looked up when he heard Severus' voice.

"Last I checked, I still lived here," Harry said with a grin.

"Brat," Severus said. "I just thought you might have gone with Draco or your other friends."

Harry shook his head. "I thought I'd look through this box and then I got this letter too."

"What is in the box?" Severus asked, intrigued as he sat on the sofa with Harry.

"A bunch of pictures and letters and other things that belonged to my mother. There was also a small box with the badges for Head Boy and Girl in it," Harry told him.

"Your parents' badges?" Severus said and Harry nodded. "Why would Petunia have those?"

"I have no idea but, like I told Ivory. If my aunt and uncle hadn't died, I probably never would have gotten this box," Harry said.

"That is probably true," Severus agreed. "And what of the letter?"

"It's from Gringotts but I haven't opened it," Harry said, picking up said letter.

"Why have you not opened it?"

"I don't know what it is."

Severus looked at him in amusement. "That is usually discovered when you open it."

Harry glared at him. "Don't be a git."

"Ah, but a git is what I am as I am so often told," Severus said, sitting back and crossing his legs, draping his arms along the back of the sofa.

"Fine then," Harry said. "Don't be a patronizing bastard." He poked Severus somewhat hard in the side.

Severus flinched away and narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "Watch it, Mr. Potter."

"Watch yourself, Mr. Snape," Harry said, laughing and moving away as Severus reached for him. He grinned at the Potions master from the other end of the sofa.

"Are you going to open your letter or not?" Severus said, settling back on the sofa again.

"What if it's something bad?" Harry asked, playfulness gone now.

"Then you will deal with it and I will help you," Severus said casually.

Harry smiled at him before looking down at the envelope in his hands. He wouldn't know what was going on until he opened it. Taking a deep breath, he flipped the envelope over and tore it open, breaking the seal. Pushing the flap open, he pulled out a thick stack of several parchments. He glanced at Severus who was watching with interest and curiosity. Seeing a handwritten letter on top, he placed the other parchments in his lap and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,  
><em>_As of midnight on the thirty-first of July, 1997, you have come of age, being of seventeen years of age. Due to reaching your majority, several things previously withheld by Gringotts have now been unlocked and are now available to you. The following are documents of your inheritance. Any questions regarding this material can be explained at Gringotts.  
><em>_Good day, Mr. Potter.  
><em>_Magnus  
><em>_Head Goblin of Wizarding Inheritances  
><em>_Gringotts, Wizarding Bank_

Harry frowned at the letter. Inheritance? What was he inheriting? He had a vault from his parents already and his father's Invisibility Cloak. What else was there? Putting the letter aside, he picked up the other parchments and began to peruse them.

"May I?" Severus asked. Harry looked at him and noticed he was gesturing to the letter.

"Yeah, go ahead." Harry nodded, returning to the other documents.

"Interesting," he heard Severus say but didn't pay much attention.

He wasn't sure what he was seeing. Sure, they were numbers—_big_ numbers—but what did they mean? He flipped to another page and found a picture of a house. Scratch that, a picture of a _mansion_. And attached to that picture was a deed, a deed in his name. Why did he have a deed to a mansion in his name?

"Harry?" He looked up at Severus' voice. "You look extremely confused and more than a little lost."

"Just a little," Harry said and Severus smirked.

"What has you confused?" Severus asked.

"Everything," Harry said, dropping the documents back to his lap. "What inheritance are they talking about? I've already got a Gringotts vault from my parents and my Invisibility Cloak from James," he said.

"Surely you didn't think that was all they had left you, all they had," Severus said and Harry gave him a blank look. "Your parents were one of the wealthiest families in Britain. They were almost wealthier than the Malfoys."

"But—"

"Give me the first page," Severus said and Harry did so. "According to this, you have eight vaults at Gringotts. You have more money than Lucius Malfoy. You also have nine properties."

"Why haven't I heard about any of this? I thought the vault I have was the only one," Harry said, frowning still.

"It most definitely is not," Severus said. "As for why you haven't known, you haven't really been in Gringotts nor has this been something you would think to ask anyone, let alone the goblins. I believe the main reason you have not known before now would be because of Dumbledore."

"Of course," Harry said bitterly. "Just another thing in my life that he's meddled with and kept from me."

"You know now, Harry," Severus said and Harry sighed.

"Yeah," he said, looking down at the pages he was still flipping through. He stopped and turned back to one of the pages when a large picture caught his eye. The building was bigger than the first mansion he had looked at but it was smaller than the castle he appeared to own. It was made out of stone; a lighter coloured stone than Hogwarts was constructed of. The mansion had several floors and even a few towers. He moved the picture aside to read the details of the mansion. The place was definitely huge seeing as there were forty-three bedrooms alone. There were also six libraries and four towers. The place was honestly amazing. He did a double take when he saw the word 'magic'. He read the line again.

"_One room designed and created specifically for practicing magic, particularly accidental and wandless_."

_A room for practicing magic? Interesting_, Harry mused to himself thoughtfully as he read the full details on the 'practice room'.

"You look thoughtful which does not fill me with comfort." Severus broke his concentration. Harry scowled at him. "What has caught your attention so fully?"

Harry moved on the sofa to be right beside the man. "Look at this place," he said, handing the picture to Severus.

"Looks to be about thirteenth century, give or take a decade," Severus said, scrutinizing the photo.

"Thank you for the history lesson." Harry rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"Well, the place is huge. I'll never use it. I don't see how anyone can live in such a large place," Harry said and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You live in a castle for ten months of the year."

"I meant living alone or even with a couple other people. There's just so much space," Harry said. "Anyways, I'll never use this place but I don't really want to just get rid of it."

"So what are you thinking?" Severus asked, interested.

"Well, it says there is a room that was designed for practicing magic, especially accidental and wandless. Not to mention there are loads of bedrooms."

"Are you going to reach your point in the next decade, brat?"

"I was getting there. Patience."

Severus snorted.

"_Anyways_, with the room for magic and all the bedrooms, I think I might like to turn the place into a care house for children of the war. I'd take orphans or children of Death Eaters or parents can bring children if they fear for their safety. Things like that," Harry explained.

"It is an honourable idea to pursue. You will want to go to this place first, however, and make sure it is still functional and safe," Severus said and Harry nodded. "Also, how do you expect to advertize without Voldemort and the Death Eaters noticing?"

"I'll think of that when I get to it. First, you're right. I need to check the place out," Harry said and spun to face Severus. "Come with me," he said.

"What?" Severus said, startled.

"Come with me to look at it. You'll never let me go alone and you don't trust anyone else to bring me. You're also interested in the idea and want to help," Harry said knowingly.

"You are a brat," Severus said and Harry grinned.

"So when are we going?" Harry asked.

"We'll wait a couple days. I doubt Voldemort is pleased that you weren't in Privet Drive," Severus said.

* * *

><p>The Death Eater—<em>Avery<em>, Severus' mind supplied helpfully—collapsed with a loud gasp as he was released from the torture that was the Cruciatus. It seemed Severus had been right and Voldemort was anything but happy. Every Death Eater had been called on the evening of the thirty-first. It was strange as it was rare that all of the Death Eaters were called to one meeting.

They had only arrived a couple minutes prior before Voldemort exploded in a fit of rage and randomly cast an extremely powerful Cruciatus Curse. It had hit Avery who was only two spots away from Severus. That had been nearly five minutes ago and the curse was just being lifted now.

Avery didn't get up or move. He was twitching violently and breathing harshly. Severus couldn't help but wonder if Avery was now on his way to insanity.

Everyone's attention was torn from Avery at Voldemort's angry scream.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

The Death Eaters shuffled uneasily, wondering which of them would be tortured next.

"Severus!" Voldemort shouted, making several others jump and then look at Severus who had stepped forward out of the circle.

"My Lord?" Severus said as he bowed at the waist.

"It is the summer holidays and Harry Potter is not in Privet Drive," Voldemort said. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"He is staying at Hogwarts, my Lord," Severus said and knew with the admission that this meeting would not end well for him.

"And why was I not informed of this development?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"I was unaware until quite recently, my Lord," Severus said. "Dumbledore kept the decision from me."

"It appears Dumbledore may be questioning your loyalty, Severus," Voldemort said, his voice dangerously calm and putting Severus on guard. "I admit that I agree with Dumbledore's questioning. I have the same reservations myself."

Severus froze. Had he been discovered?

"However, I believe Dumbledore has more cause to worry. I think I will send him a warning for trying to hide Potter from me. Perhaps he will understand if he does it again," Voldemort said and raised his wand quickly, sending a wordless spell.

Severus gritted his teeth as he fought not to scream at the Cruciatus. He ended up falling to his knees but had managed not to scream. Glancing up at Voldemort, he knew it would take time to recover from this meeting.

* * *

><p>Harry raced to the infirmary the minute Salazar informed him of Severus' arrival and condition. He nearly collided with Draco on the way. Neither spoke but continued to the hospital wing. They threw the doors open and rushed to the bed that Dumbledore and Pomfrey were hovering around. They slid to halts at the side of the bed and stared down at Severus who was still unconscious.<p>

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"It is apparently a warning," Dumbledore said.

"A warning? For what?" Draco said.

"For hiding Harry," Dumbledore said after a pause and they saw Harry pale.

"This is because of me?" Harry whispered, staring at Severus in absolute horror.

The man was extremely pale though there were some spots that had a tinge of red to them from blood. There was a large piece of gauze on his forehead and a smaller piece on his left cheek just beneath his eye. There was more bandaging on his neck where, Harry was told, a deep Cutting Curse had just missed the artery. His right arm was wrapped and in a sling having been hit with a Bone-Breaking Curse. His left hand was wrapped as well as three fingers had been broken. Though mostly covered by the white sheet, they could see that the top part of his chest had been bandaged. Apparently an acidic potion used specifically for torture had been poured all over his chest. It had eaten through his robes and did considerable damage to his chest. They couldn't see his back or legs but were told they were badly damaged as well.

"Will he be okay?" Draco asked.

"It will take some time for him to recover but, yes, he will be fine." Pomfrey nodded.

"Can he go home and recover? He hates the hospital wing," Harry said, finally looking away from the man he knew he was falling for.

"He has to stay here overnight but I suppose he can go home tomorrow," Pomfrey said. "I'm sure I can trust you to give him potions and change the bandages but I will come down once a day to check on things."

Harry nodded and looked back at Severus with a soft expression. With the number of times he had seen Severus come home hurt or end up in the infirmary, he was more determined than ever to destroy Voldemort and end the war.

_I'll free you from him even if it kills me_, he vowed silently, placing a hand over Severus'.

Only Dumbledore noticed the tiny light that briefly shown under Harry's palm.

* * *

><p>Harry was reading Salazar Slytherin's journal when he heard an alarm go off, telling him that Severus was awake. Three days had passed since Severus had been tortured at the last Death Eater meeting and it was now August third. Severus had woken up a few times over the days but never for very long.<p>

Putting the journal aside, Harry walked into Severus' bedroom. The Potions master looked much better compared to when he had been in the hospital wing three days earlier. He wasn't nearly as pale anymore and a few of the bandages had been removed. His right arm was still in the sling and his chest and back was still wrapped. His legs were tender as they had nearly been skinned from all the Cutting Curses that had hit them.

As bad as the condition Severus was in was, Harry knew it could be worse. Voldemort hadn't been aiming to kill but to warn that it would be worse the next time.

"Hey, Severus," Harry said, walking over to the bed.

"Hello, Harry," Severus said quietly.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Better," Severus said.

"Good. Here," Harry said, pushing a potion into the man's left hand.

"Harry, I'm fine. I don't need a Pain Reliever," Severus protested.

"Yes, you do. Poppy wants you walking and moving today," Harry said and Severus sighed in resignation.

"Fine," he muttered and downed the potion. Harry grinned at the man's scowl.

"Good," Harry said. "Now let's get you up."

Harry proceeded to help Severus leave the bed and get onto his feet. He was unsteady so Harry kept one of the man's arms around his shoulders to help him. They slowly left the bedroom and walked over to the sofa. Poppy wanted Severus walking but had also said to do just a few short trips. He helped Severus down onto the sofa and sat beside him.

"Glad you took the potion now?" Harry asked cheekily at Severus' deep breathing.

Severus glared at him. "You are a brat."

"You're welcome."

Severus rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He was still so tired.

"I'm sorry this happened, Sev'rus," Harry said quietly and Severus turned his head to look at the younger man he adored.

"We've already had this discussion, Harry. It wasn't your fault," Severus said. "Voldemort was in a terrible mood. I told you about Avery. I would've been hurt regardless of the reason."

"I know," Harry said. "The way Dumbledore said it, he made it sound as though it was my fault."

"I doubt that man faults you for anything," Severus said, "but, I agree. He could have worded it differently."

"I wish this would stop happening," Harry said.

"It's my job, Harry. These things happen. I get hurt sometimes," Severus told him.

"Sometimes?" Harry repeated incredulously. "Like hell. I think you've been in the hospital wing this year more than me."

"No need to exaggerate."

"No one said I was exaggerating."

"Harry, this is what I do, what I have to do. I will get hurt."

"Doesn't mean I like it.

"It doesn't mean I do either."

"Can we not even talk about this?" Harry said, staring at Severus.

"We have talked about it. There is nothing more to discuss on the subject," Severus said.

"The hell there isn't!" Harry said angrily.

* * *

><p>Another three days had passed and it was the sixth of August. Severus had been declared healed though his chest was still tender and sensitive. With Severus healed, Harry had approached a topic that had been pushed off while the man was recovering. The day after the Death Eater meeting when Severus had been moved back to the dungeons, Harry had received an owl. He had been invited to attend the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour on the sixteenth of August. It was to be held at the Burrow. Harry hadn't only been invited but had been asked if he would be one of Bill's groomsmen, joining Charlie Weasley and a close friend of Bill's who Harry had never met. Harry had told Severus about it, hoping for a happy reception, but it had instead resulted in the current fight.<p>

"You are not attending that wedding. It's not safe," Severus said in a calm voice but Harry knew he was angry.

"Then come with me as I have suggested about four times now," Harry snapped.

"I have not been invited and I cannot be there should Voldemort or Death Eaters attack, you twit," Severus growled.

"Polyjuice exists, Severus. So do glamours," Harry said, glaring.

"Regardless, you are not going. It's too dangerous."

"I can't not go. I'm a groomsman."

"He will find another."

"The wedding is in a week!"

"Plenty of time."

"No, it's not!"

"He will manage."

"This is insane! Why the hell can I go to the care house but not the Burrow?"

"Because no one knows where the care house is but everyone in the world can find the bloody Burrow!" Severus said, raising his voice for the first time.

"I'll only be there for a few hours and you can bloody well come with me!"

"A lot can happen in a few hours, you imbecile!"

"You are unbelievable!" Harry shouted and proceeded to give a screaming rant.

Severus watched the Gryffindor pace and gesture angrily as his rant continued. He had seen Harry this angry only a handful of times. He didn't see why the stubborn young man couldn't understand that attending the wedding was far too dangerous. As he watched Harry, he found himself attracted to even this incredibly angry side of his young friend. Surely he would be making a fool of himself if he did anything. There was no way that Harry could possibly want him.

Merlin, did this rant ever have an end?

Without really knowing what he was doing, Severus grabbed Harry's arm and halted his pacing. He ignored Harry's questioning look and leaned in, capturing Harry's lips with his own.

The moment their lips touched, Severus found that the rational side of his brain had returned. However, the voice telling him to continue was louder so he ignored everything else. He was still holding Harry's arm and his other hand had come to rest on Harry's waist.

Harry got over his shock quickly and kissed back, his eyes sliding closed. His arm that wasn't being held by Severus had wrapped around the older man's neck.

Their lips moved gently over each other but behind the kiss was passion from feelings hid away for so long. They held each other tightly as they continued to kiss. They eventually needed air again, unfortunately, and they pulled apart.

Harry looked up at Severus, breathing heavily. "I guess that's one way to stop an argument."

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm still going to the wedding," Harry said, laughing at Severus' scowl.

"Brat," he muttered but allowed Harry to pull him into another kiss.


	55. Chapter 55

Harry groaned as Severus moved to his neck and he grasped the older man's shoulders, Severus having finally released his arm. However, it seemed that now he was able to breathe, he was able to think as well.

"Se-Sev'rus, we need to t-talk," Harry gasped out as Severus continued the assault on his neck.

"You talk, I'll continue," Severus said between kisses. "I've waited far too long for this."

"I know, I have too," Harry said with a laugh, "but we need to talk."

Severus sighed and pulled away. "When in Merlin's name did you become productive and rational?"

"When you ceased to be so," Harry said with a grin and Severus glowered.

"Didn't you say we needed to talk?" Severus said and Harry laughed, nodding. He pulled Severus over to the sofa and sat down.

"Perhaps, instead of yelling at each other, we actually discuss the wedding," Harry said and Severus sighed again.

"It is more than just dangerous for you to go to the wedding. The wards at the Burrow are not enough to protect you and neither are the people there. Some, I admit, are good wizards but they are not enough to keep you safe," Severus told him.

"Don't you think I've thought of all of this?" Harry said with a smile. "Sev'rus, I have my bracelet and it can bring me from the Burrow to here if I need to. Also, that is why I suggested you come with me under Polyjuice or a glamour. I'm allowed to bring someone with me and it should be you."

"Harry, this is beyond dangerous. It's extremely unlikely if Voldemort doesn't already know about the wedding. He knows you are at Hogwarts. He is probably just waiting for you to leave and go to the Burrow," Severus said.

"I realize that but I refuse to base my life around Voldemort, something you've told me. We've also agreed that I can't be locked away just because of Voldemort," Harry said.

"Harry—"

"I'm going to the wedding. I'm a groomsman, I have to go," Harry insisted.

Severus stared at him for a long while. "Fine, but if anything happens—"

"You can lock me in my room until I die." Harry grinned.

"That may be a bit extreme," Severus said and acted as though he was contemplating another solution. "Instead it will be my room and just until Voldemort is destroyed."

Harry chuckled. "I'm the only one who can destroy him."

"Anyone can destroy him, they're all just too cowardly to do so," Severus said and Harry smiled at the veiled compliment.

"Does that include you?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Must you be such a brat?" Severus said even as he leaned in and kissed Harry, silencing the younger man's laughter.

"So what is this?" Harry asked once they broke apart again.

"I believe they call it a conversation," Severus said, smirking.

Harry smacked the man's arm. "Don't be a git. You know what I meant. What is this with us?"

"I think we should just let it be. Why label it and rush it? Let's just let it go and see what happens," Severus said.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

Severus laughed lightly and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug. "Wonderful to see you again, dear. We are so happy you could make it."<p>

"I wouldn't miss it." Harry smiled.

"And who is your guest?" the woman asked, turning to Harry's companion.

Harry smiled at the glamoured Severus Snape. His hair had been shortened like Harry's and turned a light brown. His eyes were a deep blue and his skin slightly tanned. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. Severus had refused to let Harry go to the wedding alone and had glamoured himself to accompany Harry.

"This is my friend, Simon Linus," Harry introduced and the two shook hands in greeting. Harry had chosen 'Simon' as Severus' name and had suggested 'Prince', but Severus knew there was bound to be someone who recognized the surname.

"It is lovely to meet you, Mr. Linus," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Simon, please, Madam," Severus said.

"Molly, my dear," Mrs. Weasley said and Severus inclined his head. "Harry has never mentioned you. How did you two meet?"

Harry glanced at Severus. They hadn't come up with any answers to any questions! "I used to live in Privet Drive. We met a couple of summers ago when he was seeking refuge from his cousin," Severus said smoothly.

_Well_, Harry thought. _He's a spy for a reason_.

"Interesting," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry, why did you never mention this friend of yours?"

"Oh, umm. Well, I-I guess it just…never came up?" Harry said weakly and heard Severus snort quietly. He glared at the man.

"Actually, I am relatively neutral in this war and want to stay out of sight," Severus said and it was Harry's turn to snort, but glared again when Severus hit him upside the head.

"Quite understandable, dear." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "What do you do for work, Simon?"

"I am an architect," Severus said and Harry gaped at him. An architect? Really?

"It must be quite interesting to design buildings."

"It has always fascinated me."

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, Harry, you need to get ready. Up to Ron's room and I will send—" Severus stopped the woman.

"I can get him ready, if you would not mind," Severus said and Harry gaped again.

"Not at all, dear. You go on ahead. Harry will show you the way." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Severus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow when he didn't move. "Shall we?"

It was several moments before Harry finally headed upstairs with Severus behind him.

"Must you keep staring like that?" Severus said as they climbed the stairs.

"Sorry, but an architect?" Harry said.

"I thought it was fitting."

"Simon the architect? Honestly?"

"And what is wrong with being an architect?"

"Nothing. It's just not you."

"Well, I'm not supposed to be me, am I? I am Simon Linus."

Harry shot him a scowl over his shoulder. "No need to be a smartass about it."

Severus just smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into Ron's bedroom. It was quite messy, clothes and papers everywhere.

"Well, isn't this inviting," Severus said.

"He's not the most organized person," Harry said with a shrug and Severus stared at him. "I don't even know what I'm wearing."

"More than likely the dress robes hanging next to the closet," Severus said, pointing to the dark green-almost-black robes.

"You're an arse, why did I bring you?"

"I forced my company on you."

"Because I put up such a fight," Harry said with a grin.

"Get dressed, brat," Severus said, shoving Harry lightly and making him laugh.

As Harry dressed into the robes, Severus leaned against the wall, watching him. Harry was acutely aware of Severus watching him and fought down a blush. When it came to put on his tie, Harry found himself fumbling. Severus gave an exaggerated huff and smacked Harry's hands away, quickly fixing the tie.

"You are completely incompetent," Severus said as Harry pulled on the outer robes. He flushed but grinned when Severus' eyes roamed over him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you look quite attractive in these robes," Severus said bluntly and Harry turned red. "Really, how easy you blush," Severus added as he leaned in and kissed Harry lightly.

"Someone could see," Harry said when the kiss ended. They had silently agreed to keep their relationship quiet for several reasons.

"As they believe you are dressing, they will knock," Severus said and pulled Harry into another kiss.

"We were complete idiots for waiting so long," Harry said, his fingers playing with the back of Severus' glamoured hair. "I hate to spoil it, but this is actually weird."

"Why is that?" Severus asked.

"Well, I've been kissing you but you don't look like you."

"Yes, I suppose that could be disconcerting." Severus nodded.

"Harry, dear, are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley said through the door as she knocked.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and the door opened, Mrs. Weasley walking in.

"You look absolutely marvellous, dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile even as she tried to smooth out Harry's hair.

"Try all you want, Mrs. Weasley, I promise you it won't work," Harry said with a chuckle as Mrs. Weasley withdrew with a huff. Harry laughed again.

"Well then, you and Simon can head downstairs. Simon, you may head out to the yard with the other guests. Harry, you stay in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and left the room with Severus once again following. "Try not to kill anyone," he said just before entering the kitchen.

"I'll make an effort," Severus said and Harry chuckled, kissing him briefly.

"Still weird," Harry muttered. "I'll see you shortly."

Severus nodded with a smile and headed outside to wait with the other guests.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around at the sound of his voice being called and smiled. "Bill!"

The oldest of the Weasley children hugged Harry tightly. "How've you been, Harry?"

"I've been good, and you?"

"Excellent and nervous as all hell. Getting married it bloody scary."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure you'll make it through."

"Let's hope." Bill grinned. "You look good."

"Same to you. I like the robes."

"Thanks. Hey, I'm glad you could come today and thanks for being a groomsman," Bill said and Harry smiled softly.

"I wouldn't miss it, trust me," Harry said. "Is Charlie here yet?"

"I think he's still getting ready."

"Really? I got here not long ago and I'm already dressed."

"He's a bit slow," Bill said, "and in more ways than one."

"Hey, don't be an arse," Charlie said as he descended the stairs.

"Truth hurts, brother," Bill said with a shrug, ducking away from Charlie's hex with a laugh.

"Arse, Bill, arse," Charlie said and Bill laughed again, throwing an arm around his brother's neck.

"You love me." Bill grinned.

"Out of obligation, you git," Charlie said. "And get off me," he added, shoving Bill away.

"I'm wounded, Charlie," Bill said, slapping a hand to his heart.

Charlie rolled his eyes and turned to Harry. "You must be mad to have come here."

Harry laughed. "Like you?"

"As I said, out of obligation."

Harry laughed again.

"Harry," Bill said, gaining his attention. "I want you to meet my third groomsman. This is my friend, Marcus Carter."

Marcus was a tall man with dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He had shining green eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips. He was thin but it was easy to see the muscles even through the dress robes he was wearing.

"It's nice to meet you. Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you as well, Harry." Marcus had a heavy Irish accent.

"Oh, good. You boys are all ready," Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled down the staircase. "We are ready to begin. Bill, you go take your place. Harry, Charlie, and Marcus, you will each be walking out with Gabrielle, Hermione, and Ginny."

The boys nodded in understanding and Bill went to take his place at the altar.

"Excellent," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry, you will be escorting Gabrielle. Marcus, you will be escorting Hermione. And, Charlie, you will be escorting Ginny."

As she listed the pairs, the three bridesmaids walked down the stairs. All three were wearing ocean blue cocktail dresses with one shoulder and intricate beading on the skirts.

"Oh, there is the music! It is time. Charlie will be first and then Marcus and then Harry," Mrs. Weasley instructed just before rushing outside.

Ginny took her brother's arm and they went down the aisle. Marcus and Hermione soon followed. Harry smiled at Fleur's little sister as she took his arm. They slowly walked down the aisle, smiling all the while. Harry quickly spotted Severus sitting at the back next to Minerva and a relative of Fleur's. At the end of the aisle, Harry kissed Gabrielle's cheek lightly and they parted.

The music changed and everyone stood, facing the back. Fleur appeared on her father's arm, tears in her eyes, and a large smile on her face. Her pure white wedding dress was strapless with beading all over the bodice. The skirt appeared to be delicate feathers. Father and daughter glided towards the altar. Mr. Delacour kissed his daughter's cheek before taking his seat.

Harry listened happily as the two pledged and promised themselves to each other. While saying their vows full of love, Harry found his eyes searching for Severus'. He connected with the glamoured eyes as they gazed at him intently. Harry smiled at the man and was pleased to receive a small one in return. Harry focused back on the ceremony just as the rings were exchanged and they were pronounced husband and wife. He clapped with everyone as they kissed, laughing with others as the twins made loud cat-calls.

With the ceremony over, everything changed until there was a space for dancing with small tables around it. Trays with wine, champagne, and treats floated around and the band played. Before sitting, Harry danced with Gabrielle who had very shyly asked him for one dance. When they finished, Harry kissed her cheek again before leaving to sit at a table and rest. He had just grabbed a glass of passing champagne when he was joined.

"Should I feel threatened by the young Miss Delacour?" Severus asked, sipping his wine.

Harry looked at him and smiled. "Not even a little bit."

"Good," Severus said simply and Harry chuckled.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Harry asked.

"The evening has been tolerable," Severus said. "Granted it has now gotten significantly better."

"Aren't you sweet?" Harry grinned.

"I don't do sweet as you are well aware," Severus said, he and Harry leaning closer and closer together.

"Oh, I don't know. You've been pretty sweet to me on several occasions," Harry said.

"Name one."

"Every time I've been in the hospital wing."

"You were delirious."

"When I had that breakdown when I threw your wineglass into the fireplace."

"Delusional."

"When I came back from the Dursleys."

"Head trauma from the accident."

"You are in denial."

"There is nothing to deny."

"So you are sweet?"

"Most definitely not."

"You're denying it."

"I am stating a fact."

"Denial."

"Brat."

Harry grinned and realized how close together they were. If they moved an inch they would be kissing. Harry wished they were alone so that they _could_ kiss. Instead he just smiled again and leaned back, drinking his champagne.

"I win," he said.

"Because I allowed it," Severus said, making Harry laugh.

"I'm sure you did," Harry said, hiding his smile in his glass.

Everything was halted suddenly by the appearance of an eagle Patronus.

"Whose Patronus is that?" Harry asked.

"One of the Aurors on patrol," Severus said, the two of them getting to their feet.

"_They are coming. Flee_," the Patronus said and disappeared. It was silent for a time before everything descended into chaos. The sky grew dark with clouds and everyone watched in horror as Death Eaters arrived in their traditional way; soaring around as though in black smoke. Tables were overturned and glasses were shattered. People screamed and ran and threw hexes.

"Harry, you must leave!" Severus said, taking out his wand.

"No, I'm not leaving!" Harry shook his head.

"You can fight another time, another fight, just not this one. Please, go back to Hogwarts," Severus said.

"What about everyone else?"

"I will stay here and help."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine just please, go back."

"No, I can't. I won't leave you here," Harry protested.

"I'll be fine, Harry."

"No, I—"

"Please, Harry," Severus said earnestly and Harry stared at him. "For me."

"I—"

"I _will_ come back."

"Promise?"

"I promise you that I will return. Please, go to Hogwarts."

Harry stared at Severus. "You had better come back."

"I will."

Harry quickly pulled Severus in and kissed him. They soon pulled apart and Harry activated his Portkey while Severus threw himself into the ensuing fight.

Harry landed hard on the floor of his and Severus' quarters. He looked around before throwing himself on the sofa. How could he leave? All of his friends were back there. _Severus_ was back there and he had just left, leaving them all to the Death Eaters. He was horrible. What kind of person left those he loved to fight Death Eaters on their own?

"Harry, dear," Ivory said, floating over to him.

"Hi," Harry said miserably.

"What is wrong, my dear?"

"Death Eaters attacked the wedding and I listened to Severus and I came back here. I left everyone back there."

"Do you think Severus could have fought as well if he was worrying about you at the same time?" Ivory wondered softly and Harry scowled. Why did everyone he know have to be adept at logic? "Perhaps you should visit Draco."

"Draco?"

"Yes. He could help distract you for the time."

"Well, I haven't visited him for a while," Harry mused. "I'll see you later, Ivory."

"Goodbye, my dear."

Harry left the rooms and headed to Draco's rooms. He walked up to the portrait that protected his rooms and smiled at the twins.

"Harry!" the twins shouted, throwing their arms in the air as if in celebration.

Harry chuckled. "Hey, Jeremy. Hey, Demetri. Is Draco here?"

"Of course he is. When does the idiot ever leave?" Jeremy said and Harry chuckled again, walking in as the portrait swung open. Walking in, he spotted Draco in the lounge chair with a book in his lap and his Runespoor curled up on the end table beside him.

"Hey, Draco," Harry said, making the Slytherin look up in surprise.

"Harry!" Draco said, smiling. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the wedding? I thought it wouldn't be over for at least another hour."

"It wouldn't have been if Death Eaters hadn't shown up and I'd still be there if I hadn't listened to Severus," Harry said, sitting on the sofa heavily.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you listen to Severus?"

Harry crossed his arms and huffed in irritation.

Draco's frown morphed into a smirk. "He said 'please', didn't he?"

"And 'for me'," Harry muttered angrily and Draco laughed.

"He's a Slytherin, what do you expect?"

"A little dignity. He _is_ Severus Snape."

Draco snickered, ignoring Harry's glare. "Not when it comes to someone he cares a lot about."

Harry just continued scowling. They sat in relative silence, Harry fuming and Draco watching on in amusement. Harry was finally beginning to relax and Draco had resumed reading when the door swung open and a slightly disheveled Severus walked in.

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself at the man, wrapping his arms tightly around Severus' neck.

"I'm fine, Harry," Severus said, holding Harry close. "Everyone's fine. Some may be a bit bruised but no one is seriously injured. Everyone got away relatively unscathed."

"Bill and Fleur?" Harry asked, not pulling away.

"They Apparated to their home. They're safely at Shell Cottage," Severus told him.

"Thank Merlin," Harry muttered, continuing to hold onto Severus.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Enjoy and please review. Thank you so much. :]**

"So everyone's all right?" Draco said. The three of them were sitting around the fire in his rooms. Harry was on the sofa with Draco and Severus was sitting in the lounge chair. Harry had pulled out his pocket watch to make sure a few of them were, indeed, fine.

"Yes. Some may be shaken and others a little bruised, but that is it. I believe the attack was to scare, not to kill or injure," Severus told them.

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"It's possible that something is being planned but I honestly do not know," Severus said.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around himself tightly.

"Perhaps it is time we returned home," Severus suggested to Harry who met his eyes and nodded. "Very well. We will see you later, Draco."

"Bye," Draco said, "and calm down, Gryffindor."

Harry smiled at Draco. "Only for you, Slytherin."

Draco laughed, watching as Harry and Severus headed out.

They entered their rooms and Harry waited until the door was shut before jumping on Severus and kissing him desperately.

"And that was for?" Severus said, pulling away.

"For making me leave. I am never leaving you at an attack again. I can't believe you made me come here," Harry said, holding onto Severus tightly.

"It was for your safety."

"And what about you and everyone else? I just left everyone to fight on their own."

"Perhaps because you realize not every fight is yours," Severus said softly and Harry looked at him. "You accept your part in this war but not every fight is yours. Sometimes it is easiest—and best—to just leave the fight to someone else, preferably the adults."

Harry's eyes fell as he considered the words. They made sense as Severus usually did. He inwardly rolled his eyes. Honestly, the man could make a living out of being right.

"I'm glad to see you agree with me," Severus said. Harry looked at him again and saw the man smirking.

"I haven't said anything," Harry said with a frown.

"You don't have to," Severus said. "I can read you very easily."

Harry scowled and Severus chuckled before kissing the younger man lightly.

"You are a git," Harry muttered.

"I can live with that," Severus said and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Harry had just sat down to do some reading when the fireplace flared and Dumbledore stepped out.<p>

"Professor?" Harry said, lowering his book.

"Is Severus here? I need to speak with the two of you," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and frowned, getting to his feet. He walked over to the study and knocked on the door. Severus looked up from where he was writing rapidly.

"The headmaster is here. He said he wants to talk to us," Harry said. Severus nodded once before turning back to his parchment and writing again. Harry returned to the sofa. "He'll be right out," he told Dumbledore.

A few silent moments later, Severus emerged from the study.

"How can we help you this evening?" Severus said, standing behind the sofa with his arms crossed.

"There was an attack," Dumbledore said and Harry and Severus froze.

"When?" Severus asked.

"Just after lunch."

"Where?" Harry said.

"London."

"Oh Merlin," Harry breathed.

"We know it was Death Eaters?" Severus said.

"Not just." Dumbledore shook his head. "Voldemort as well.

"Voldemort was there? Why would he be there? He never personally attacks. He always has the Death Eaters do it," Harry said with a deep frown.

"We do not know," Dumbledore said. "We only know that Voldemort led today's attack."

"Were many killed?" Harry said.

"There were enough," Dumbledore said vaguely. Harry buried his face in his hands.

"Thank you for informing us of these events, Albus," Severus said dismissively.

Dumbledore nodded and Flooed back to his office. Severus came around and sat next to Harry on the sofa. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I need to get the care house open," Harry said. "I need to get to the manor and make sure it's safe."

Severus nodded and took Harry's hand, hoping to comfort him. it was clear he had succeeded when Harry squeezed his hand with a smile and put his head on Severus' shoulder.

* * *

><p>"It will be just a few hours, Albus. I will be with him. It will go fine," Severus said for the seventh time.<p>

"You have yet to tell me where you are going and what you are doing," Dumbledore said.

Severus sighed. He had been hoping to get away without saying anything. "Harry wishes to visit his parents' graves. He has recently discovered where they are buried." His eyes narrowed at the shock clear in the blue eyes.

"How does he know?" Dumbledore said.

"He reads, Albus. Not only that, but he received his full inheritance on his birthday. On one of the documents it says as well as he asked questions about inheriting the house in Godric's Hollow," Severus said, crossing his arms.

"He was not to know."

Severus barely heard the words but he did. His eyes narrowed further in anger. "And why was he not to know? They are his parents."

"You would not understand, Severus. He must not be distracted," Dumbledore said and Severus seethed.

"You are unbelievable. You would deprive Harry of the burial place of his parents simply to keep him compliant. You were going to use it as a bribe at some point, weren't you?" Severus growled.

"He must remember why he has to fight, why he must destroy Voldemort," Dumbledore said.

Severus glowered. "There's not a chance in hell that he would ever forget that he is being forced to fight. Blackmail does not become you, Dumbledore. I'm taking Harry to Godric's Hollow, with or without your approval." With a final glare, he spun around and stalked from Dumbledore's office.

_Manipulative old bastard. Just for that, I have to bring Harry to Godric's Hollow_, Severus seethed as he headed back to the dungeons. He threw the door open when Slytherin proceeded to open too slowly.

"Potter! Hurry the hell up! We're leaving!" Severus shouted and Harry ran out of his bedroom.

"Why are you calling me 'Potter'? And where are we going?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Severus' furious expression. "You were just with Dumbledore, weren't you?"

Severus didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms and glared.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"It does not matter. Get ready. We're leaving," Severus said.

"Where are we going? And we're not leaving until you tell me what happened. Dumbledore obviously said or did something," Harry said, moving to sit on the sofa.

"He's Dumbledore. _Of course_ he did something," Severus snapped. "Get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"To the care house."

"I know there's more," Harry said and Severus' eyes narrowed briefly.

"Then I am taking you to see your parents," Severus said after a pause.

Harry blinked. "My parents?"

Severus nodded. "I'm taking you to Godric's Hollow."

"Why? Not that I wouldn't love to see them but…"

"Some people seem to believe that you would benefit from not visiting your parents. As such, I have taken it upon myself to prove them wrong," Severus said vaguely and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why doesn't Dumbledore want me to see my parents?"

Severus stared at him. How did he know it was Dumbledore he meant?

"He believes it would be a good bribe later on if necessary." Severus sighed. "He believes knowing where they are would distract you."

Harry's eyes fell. "He really doesn't care about me, does he?"

"I think he does, in his own way, but the war, unfortunately, takes precedent," Severus said. "Would you like to go now?"

Harry looked at Severus and nodded, a small smile on his lips. Severus returned the smile and they left the dungeons, heading outside. Halfway across the grounds, Harry stepped closer and tentatively laced his hand with Severus'. He smiled when the man simply squeezed his hand and pulled him closer. They walked through the gates and into the village past the protective wards.

"Ready?" Severus questioned quietly. Harry nodded again and Severus pulled him fully into his arms. Harry held onto Severus just as they spun sharply and disappeared.

Harry let out a gasp when the Apparation ended. He leaned against Severus for a few moments, feeling a hand rubbing his back gently. He eventually pulled away and observed their surroundings. It almost looked like they were in a meadow surrounded by a forest, except he could see a couple houses a fair distance away through a thin area of trees. He then looked at the ancient house before them.

It looked just like the picture but bigger somehow. Perhaps because he wasn't looking at a small photo. The outside looked fine and he hoped the inside was just as fine and intact.

"Does it have your approval so far?" Severus said, breaking the silence.

"I've always approved," Harry said. "Do you?"

"This is not my project," Severus said as they walked towards the manor.

"You'll be helping and I want your input," Harry told him. "So, approval?"

"For the moment," Severus said and Harry chuckled. Severus still found himself surprised sometimes at how much Harry smiled and laughed with him.

"Come on. Let's make sure the inside isn't about to fall to pieces," Harry said and they walked closer to the manor.

"Wait," Severus said, halting Harry's steps.

"What?"

"Do you recall what wards are around this place?"

"There are a couple protective wards and anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey. There are a couple to make it unplottable," Harry told him.

"Are there any blood wards?" Severus asked.

"Blood wards? You mean like the wards that had been around Privet Drive because of Mum's sacrifice?" Harry said.

"Not the same kind. The kind of blood wards that are probably around this place make it impossible for anyone that does not share your blood to pass through," Severus explained, taking a few steps closer to the manor.

"Wait!" Harry said and Severus looked at him. "Won't the wards hurt you then since you're not a Potter?"

"I will receive little more than a shock," Severus said, reaching out a hand to the air. He pulled back a few seconds later after jerking slightly.

"What now? If you can't get through," Harry said, walking to Severus' side.

"I can get through if I go through with you," Severus said. "You can always key me into the wards later if you so desire."

"Definitely. This won't work if you can't get through without having me with you," Harry said with a nod. "Now, how do I get you inside?"

Severus took Harry's hand. "Simply walk through."

Harry gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You won't get hurt?"

"Not unless you let go of me halfway through the wards in which case _I _may hurt _you_."

Harry gave a nervous smile and squeezed Severus' hand tightly as he passed through the wards. He opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, and quickly looked at Severus. The man was next to him, still holding his hand, and had an eyebrow risen.

"Well?"

"It worked?"

"I'm still standing next to you, aren't I?"

Harry just wrapped his arms around Severus' waist briefly. He felt Severus lightly touch his hair and smiled before pulling away.

"Might we go inside now?" Severus said and Harry nodded. They stepped up to the large front doors and Harry attempted to open them.

"It's locked," Harry said.

"So unlock it," Severus said, staring at him.

"There are no keys," Harry said, watching as Severus blinked several times.

"You _are_ aware that you are seventeen, right?" Severus said.

Harry glared. "Yes, I'm aware that I am seventeen."

"And what can young witches and wizards do at seventeen?" Severus said slowly as though speaking to a small child.

"Magi—oh," Harry said and began flushing furiously as he pulled out his wand. He tapped the lock and muttered, "_Alohomora_."

"How you have managed to make it this far in your life with how often you forget about magic is beyond me," Severus said.

"Shut up," Harry snapped, shoving the door open. He marched inside, ignoring Severus as the older man placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry—"

"No. Go away," Harry said, shrugging him off.

"Surely my comment did not upset you this much," Severus said. Harry remained silent. "You know I did not mean it."

"Yes, you did," Harry said and went to walk further into the house but Severus gently grasped his hand, turning him around.

"Harry," Severus said softly. "I apologize. I did not mean to upset you."

Harry said nothing and avoided looking at the man. He knew if he looked at Severus, he wouldn't be able to hold onto his anger.

"Sometimes I forget how much you do not know or remember about our world due to growing up as a Muggle," Severus said. "However, your knowledge of both worlds is not a bad thing. You have an advantage over many. I apologize for my words."

Harry made the mistake of glancing at Severus and felt his anger melt away. He groaned silently. Why did it have to be impossible to stay mad at this man? He sighed.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Severus said with a smile.

Harry couldn't stop the twitch of his lips. "I suppose," he said and found himself being kissed gently. "You're a jerk though."

"I'll make it up to you," Severus said with a smirk. "How about I make dinner tonight?"

"Fine, but you can't call the house elves for help," Harry said.

"Deal," Severus said and kissed his cheek. "Now, shall we examine the house?"

Harry nodded and turned to finally look at the interior of the manor. They were currently standing in a large open entrance way—a foyer, as Severus informed him—and there was a large staircase directly in front of them leading up to the second floor. The floor of the foyer was white marble with grey mixed into it, looking almost smoky. Small black diamonds covered the floor as well. There were a few doors around the foyer, leading to other rooms.

"It looks in perfect condition," Harry said. "It doesn't even look like there's dust."

"Perhaps it has been kept over the years," Severus mused.

"By who?"

"House elves more than likely."

"Did the papers say anything about house elves?" Harry said.

"It's possible," Severus said. "Regardless, we should look at the rest of the manor just to be sure everything is fine."

Harry nodded. "I'll head up to the second floor if you don't mind starting down here."

"Makes no difference," Severus said with a shrug.

"See you in a bit then," Harry said and headed up the marble stairs to the second floor.

Severus watched him go for a few moments before heading to the closest door. Pushing it open, he walked into the room and gazed around. It was a large bedroom, making him assume it was one of the master bedrooms. There was a king sized bed with blue and white blankets and pillows. A large wooden wardrobe stood in a corner along with a tall lamp. There were side tables on either side of the bed. There also appeared to be a bathroom attached. He could see Harry and himself staying in the room at times.

He left the bedroom and went to the next room. It was a small library with a few shelves of books on one wall. There were a couple lounge chairs and a small glass table. He looked closely at some of the books and found them to be a mix of wizarding and Muggle children's books. He assumed that each library would hold different genres of books. There was another door in the small library and, walking through, he found himself in a small sitting room. There was only a sofa, a chaise lounge, and an oak coffee table. He assumed, with the sight of the fireplace, that this sitting room was the place the Floo was used most often.

So far all of the rooms had some kind of a hardwood floor. He assumed that the smaller bedrooms may have carpeted floors as they would more than likely be used as rooms for children.

It was at least two and a half hours before they finished examining the house. They found the entire manor to be in perfect condition much to Harry's happiness. They also found that Severus had been right and house elves had been keeping the manor over the years. There were a few bedrooms on the seventh floor and one had clearly been dressed to allow the house elves to inhabit. It was in this bedroom that they had met the three house elves that lived in the manor: Shelley, Mora, and Allie.

"Oh, a new master," Shelley said, obviously the oldest of the three elves. "We have not had a master or a visitor here in many years."

Harry was surprised at her excellent speech. He had never met a house elf that could speak so well. "Who was your last master?"

"Master Cygnus, sir," Shelley told him.

"Cygnus?" Harry frowned.

"Your great grandfather," Severus said. "He married Violetta Bulstrode and they had four children: Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius, and Dorea. Pollux married Irma Crabbe. Cassiopeia and Marius did not marry. Dorea married Charlus Potter and they had one son: James."

"Correct, sir." Shelley nodded. "Master Cygnus was a great master as was Master Charlus. We did not meet Master James, however."

"And you've been here all these years even though no one has come here until now?" Harry said and Shelley nodded.

"A good house elf never lets her home perish even when it is not inhabited," Shelley said. "What has caused you to visit, young sir?"

"I would like to turn this manor into a care house for the children that are endangered in this war," Harry said. "I recently found out that I have inherited this manor and I saw that it has a room specifically for practicing magic."

"Yes. Master Cygnus had it created when his first son was born," Shelley nodded. "We will help you with this goal, if you wish."

"That would be fantastic," Harry said, smiling. "I would like to open it as soon as is possible. I do not know how many children there will be and I assume the ages will vary."

"We will prepare each room for different ages," Shelley said.

"Thank you, Shelley. Will you need extra help?" Harry asked.

"It would progress things faster," Shelley said.

"I know three more elves that I can send over to help," Harry said.

"That would be appreciated, Master," Shelley said.

"Just call me 'Harry'."

"As you wish."

"All right. I'll send the others over. Thank you so much for the help," Harry said.

"It is our pleasure, Harry," Shelley said and Harry smiled again.

"I'll come back soon," Harry said. Shelley nodded once before disappearing, assumingly back to Allie and Mora to begin working. "I'm glad I have them to help. It'll make things easier and quicker."

Severus nodded in agreement.

"We need to go shopping," Harry said. "We need toys and clothes and cribs and things for babies in case we get any."

"Where is the other part of this 'we' you keep referring to?" Severus said, crossing his arms.

"Come on. You have to help," Harry said. "It won't be that bad. Please, Sev'rus? Please?"

Severus closed his eyes briefly against the wide green eyes that forced him to agree to anything and everything. He sighed in resignation. "Very well, but I _am not_ changing nappies."

Harry grinned and quickly kissed him. "Deal. Let's go."

Holding hands again to allow Severus to pass through the wards, they stopped at the Apparation point.

"Diagon Alley or Muggle London?" Harry asked.

"I believe it would be in our best interests to do both," Severus said, wrapping his arms around his young partner.

"True," Harry said. "Let's start with Diagon Alley."

Severus nodded again and spun them sharply. They both realized that Harry could Apparate on his own but neither moved to allow it. Arriving in the market, they quickly headed to the appropriate stores to begin shopping for all that they needed. Severus watched with fond amusement as Harry excitedly picked out all kinds of toys. He reminded the younger man not to get too many as they would be getting some from Muggle London as well. Eventually he managed to drag Harry from the toys and they moved to pick up clothes. They knew some of the children would bring their own clothes but Harry wanted to make sure they had extra clothes in the manor if they were needed.

Soon they finished in Diagon Alley and entered Muggle London through the Leaky Cauldron. They found their way to the appropriate stores and picked out several cribs. Harry even managed to pull Severus to other toy and clothing shops, ignoring the man's eye rolls. They ordered to have it all sent to Hogwarts where they would then have Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky bring it to the care house.

"I believe we still have one more stop before we head home," Severus said as they stepped out of the Muggle toy store.

"We do?" Harry said curiously and Severus looked at him pointedly. "Oh. Right."

"We do not have to go if you don't wish to," Severus said but Harry shook his head.

"No, I want to go. It's just kind of a big thing. I've never even known where they were buried let alone have a chance to visit," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked as Harry slipped his arm into Severus'.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure."

Severus kissed the side of Harry's head as he Apparated them away from Muggle London and to Godric's Hollow. It was a good time of year to visit the Potter graves. The grass and trees were bright green and colourful flowers were open and blooming everywhere. He looked at Harry who was gazing around with a blank expression.

"Come on," Severus said quietly and steered them down the cobblestone road. "Would you like to see the house?"

"It's still standing?" Harry said, surprised. "I thought it burned down. Everyone always says there had been an explosion."

"There had been but only in the nursery. The upper west side of the house is gone and destroyed but the rest of the house _is_ still here," Severus told him.

"I want to see," Harry said in almost a whisper. Severus nodded and led them further down the road. Soon the road ended as a large house and stone monument blocked the way. The monument was a stone statue of Lily and James Potter with baby Harry in Lily's arms. Even the stone carving of Harry held the legendary scar.

Harry looked past the statue and at what was left of the house he had lived in for a few months of his first year of life. As Severus had said, the upper west side of the house was gone but the rest remained. He couldn't help but think that the house appeared to be frozen in time, forced to remain the same and depict that one horrible moment for all eternity.

"Why was it never fixed or torn down?" Harry asked, still staring at the house.

"It became almost like a landmark that night. It is too important and significant to destroy or even fix," Severus said.

Harry voiced his thoughts. "It's forced to be frozen in that moment."

"Yes."

"Can we see their graves now?"

Severus gently pulled Harry back down the road a little ways and through a small wrought iron gate. Tombstones were everywhere and flowers grew happily on the graves. Harry caught sight of some unknown names as they passed before a familiar one stopped him.

Dumbledore.

_Kendra Dumbledore_.

And below was: _Ariana Dumbledore_.

"His mother and sister," Severus said into the silence when he saw the grave Harry had spotted.

"Dumbledore lived here?"

"Many known families have but, yes, the Dumbledores lived here as well," Severus said.

"What happened to Ariana?" Harry asked, running his fingers over Ariana's name.

"There was some kind of magic accident and Ariana died. Albus took it extremely hard," Severus said. "Come, they are just over here."

Harry left Ariana's grave and followed Severus, catching sight of more unfamiliar names. Eventually Severus stopped, Harry beside him.

It was one tombstone for the both of them rather than two separate ones. The inscription was quite simple:

_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981  
><em>_Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_.

"That's a little daunting to be put on a tombstone, isn't it?" Harry said, referring to the quote.

"Perhaps, but it is quite logical," Severus said and Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Death is not always considered to be the end. Sometimes it is believed to be something more. As Dumbledore says, it's just another adventure, another journey."

Harry nodded slowly. They stood in silence for a long while, staring at the white marble tombstone.

"What are you thinking?" Severus said into the silence, making Harry start slightly.

"What? Nothing," Harry said.

"I know there's something, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I'm just thinking that I think…Sirius…would've liked to be buried here. He would've wanted to be with his friends, his only family."

Severus held Harry close even as he waved his wand. He transfigured a nearby branch into a marble tombstone and placed it next to the Potters'. He waved it again and inscription was engraved on the stone.

_Sirius Black, born 14 October 1959, died 18 June 1996_

_He lived and died how he wanted: for family._

Harry felt his eyes water as he gazed at the new headstone. He knew there was no body or grave but it didn't matter. Sirius could fully rest now and be with his family. Harry blinked, trying not to let the tears fall but when Severus pulled him to his chest, the tears won.

Harry held tightly to Severus as he cried, grieving for his lost family. Severus just held him silently, resting a cheek on Harry's head and rubbing the younger man's back.

"I can see your father and godfather rolling in their graves because we're together," Severus said when Harry's sobs died down. He received the desired effect when Harry gave a choked laugh.

"No need to sound so gleeful about it," Harry said, still resting against Severus' chest.

"I have to find entertainment somewhere," Severus said and Harry chuckled again. "Are you all right?" he said quietly after a pause.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm glad I came. Thank you for bringing me and thank you for Sirius' tombstone," Harry said, pulling back and kissing Severus lightly.

"My pleasure. Are you ready to return home now?"

Harry cast one last glance at the two graves. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Severus gave a small smile and took Harry's hand. They headed back through the graves and were almost out when Harry stopped them. Severus looked at Harry to see him staring at another large tombstone.

_Ignotus Peverell_

"Look, it's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows," Harry said, pointing just below the name where the familiar marking had been etched.

"Seems several people were found today," Severus said.

Harry was about to turn back to Severus when a black figure caught his eye. He gazed at the headstones behind which he had seen the figure but nothing was there. He frowned.

"Harry?" Severus said. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm-I'm fine," Harry said, still staring at the headstones.

"We should be getting back," Severus said.

Harry finally looked at him. "Yeah, let's go." He gave one last look at the tombstones before following Severus.

He had no idea who or what the figure had been, but he knew two things.

It was exceedingly familiar and he had encountered it before.

**A/N: The inscription on the Potters' tombstone is straight from **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**. Also, the names of Harry's relatives (Cygnus, Charlus, etc.) are the actual names of his relatives taken from the Black Family Tree. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Thanks so much. :]**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: I have used the last 2 memories from **_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**_** in this chapter. With that said, I own nothing. The memories come from JK Rowling's book and they are not mine. So, I hope you like it and please review. Thanks so much. :]**

"There's someone here who would like to see you," Severus said after tapping on Harry's open bedroom door.

"I'll see them later. I'm kind of busy," Harry said. He was reading one of Slytherin's books again, this time the journal and something had clearly caught his interest.

"I think you can take a break," Severus said.

"Why, who is it?" Harry looked up at him from where he was lying on his bed. Severus just smiled slightly and stepped aside, allowing the visitor to pass. Harry's eyes widened and he bolted off the bed, throwing himself at Kingsley who laughed.

"Hey, kid," Kingsley said, hugging Harry back.

"I can't believe you're back! I've missed you so much," Harry said, hanging onto the dark man for dear life.

"I've missed you too," Kingsley said.

After several more minutes, Harry finally pulled away. "So, are you here now? Here to stay?" he asked.

"I'm here to stay until further notice," Kingsley said, smiling and chuckling when Harry hugged him again. "Let's take a walk and catch up."

Harry looked at Severus. "We were supposed to do some training today."

Severus waved a hand in dismissal. "Take the day off." He smiled when Harry hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Sev'rus," Harry muttered.

"Go. Be back before eleven or send a Patronus if you intend on staying with Kingsley for the night," Severus said.

"I will. Thank you so much."

Severus smiled again. "My pleasure, now go."

Harry grinned happily and left the rooms with Kingsley, already chattering away.

"I haven't quite figured out the advertisement part yet but otherwise it's going well. I found three more house elves that I own and sent them over to help Shelley and the others," Harry finished explaining his plans on the care house. He and Kingsley were slowly travelling the perimeter of the castle, following the Black Lake.

"I think it's a great idea, kid," Kingsley said. "I'd be happy to help if you need it at all."

"I think I'll need all the help I can get," Harry said with a smile.

"Then I'm happy to be of service," Kingsley said and they both burst into laughter. "It seems you've been busy while I've been gone."

"I suppose. Actually, I was reading Slytherin's journal and I think I might have something," Harry said. "He talks about the other Founders a lot and he's been mentioning a goblet that belongs to Hufflepuff quite often. It seems to be a really important object."

"You think it may be a Horcrux?"

"If Voldemort somehow found it, I wouldn't doubt it. I don't know anything for sure yet. I still have two memories of Dumbledore's left to watch. One of them might show what the next Horcrux is, if the goblet is one of them."

"How many do you have left to find?"

"We have to figure out two more and find them, but there are four more to destroy. I'm not sure how we're going to manage to get close enough to kill Nagini."

"I'm sure you'll get a chance," Kingsley said and Harry nodded. "So what else have you been up to?"

"Severus brought me to Godric's Hollow," Harry said and Kingsley looked at him in slight surprise. "He thought I might like to visit my parents. He showed me the house too and also created a tombstone for Sirius next to my parents'."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I said I thought Sirius would've liked to be buried with them and Severus transfigured a tombstone for Sirius."

"I never would have expected him to do that," Kingsley said.

"Me neither though I suppose I should stop being surprised. He's not exactly the same man he was two years ago or even just last year," Harry said with a smile.

"This is very true," Kingsley said, chuckling.

The two honorary brothers continued walking around the school and all over the grounds as they talked all about what they had missed with each other over the months. They discussed Remus as well with Harry wondering if the werewolf would be returning anytime soon. Unfortunately Kingsley said he wouldn't be.

It wasn't until dark had fallen that they returned to the castle and went separate ways. Harry headed back home to the dungeons and Kingsley went to his new rooms on the second floor.

Severus looked up from his book when he heard the door open and watched Harry enter the rooms.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back. I thought you'd stay with Kingsley for the night," Severus said as Harry sat beside him on the sofa.

"I was going to but he said he's just going to quickly eat something and then go to sleep. He's exhausted," Harry said. "Besides, we have something to do."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do we?"

"We need to watch the last two memories Dumbledore gave me. I think I know what the next Horcrux is and one of the memories, or both, may be able to prove it."

"What do you think it is?"

"Slytherin's been writing a lot in his journal about a goblet belonging to Hufflepuff. It seems to be really important. Now, I have no idea if it's been lost or destroyed or anything over the centuries but I think, if Voldemort found it, he may have made it into a Horcrux."

Severus nodded. "I'll get my Pensieve."

Harry smiled and wandless and silently summoned the final two memories as Severus went to retrieve his Pensieve.

"You just summoned the memories, didn't you?" Severus said, sitting back down and placing his Pensieve on the coffee table.

"I did." Harry grinned.

"Lazy brat," Severus said, shaking his head.

"Hey," Harry protested, shoving his partner, "be nice."

Severus just smirked.

Harry shook his head but smiled nonetheless. "Shall we?" he asked, holding up one of the vials.

"Must we?"

"We must."

"Very well."

Harry laughed lightly and poured the memory into the Pensieve. "All right, let's go." He took Severus' hand and placed his other in the Pensieve. They were pulled in and briefly fell through nothing before landing in the memory's beginning scene.

They were in a sitting room and there was an immensely fat old lady in the room as well. She was wearing an elaborate ginger wig and a bright, brilliant pink set of robes that reminded Harry horribly of Umbridge. The woman was looking in a small jewelled mirror and dabbing make up onto her already scarlet cheeks with a large powder puff. Harry also noticed the tiniest and oldest house elf he had ever seen that was lacing up the woman's tight satin slippers.

"Hurry up, Hokey!" said the woman imperiously. "He said he'd come at four, it's only a couple of minutes to and he's never been late yet!"

The woman put her powder puff away as the house elf, Hokey, straightened up. The top of the elf's head barely reached the seat of the woman's chair and her paper-like skin was hanging off her like the linen sheet she wore draped like a toga.

"How do I look?" the woman asked, turning her head to admire the various angles of her face in the mirror."

"Lovely, madam," Hokey squeaked.

Harry assumed it was in Hokey's contract that she lie through her teeth when asked this question, because the woman looked a long way from lovely in his opinion.

"Do you know who the woman is?" Harry asked Severus.

"No, I do not."

A tinkling doorbell rang and both mistress and elf jumped.

"Quick, quick, he's here, Hokey!" the woman cried and the elf scurried out of the room. Harry wondered how it was possible to leave the room so quickly as it was absolutely cluttered with objects. There were cabinets full of little lacquered boxes, cases full of gold-embossed books, shelves of orbs and celestial globes and many flourishing pot plants in brass containers. The room actually resembled a cross between a magical antique shop and a conservatory.

Hokey returned in minutes, followed by a tall young man that Harry identified immediately. Voldemort was plainly dressed in a black suit; his hair was a little longer than it had been at school and his cheeks were hollowed, but all of this suited him: he looked more handsome than ever. He picked his way through the cramped room with an air that showed he had visited many times before and bowed low over the woman's fat little hand, brushing it with his lips.

"I brought you flowers," he said quietly, producing a bunch of roses from nowhere.

"You naughty boy, you shouldn't have!" the old woman squealed, though Harry noticed she had an empty vase standing ready on the nearest little table. "You do spoil this old lady, Tom…sit down, sit down…where's Hokey…ah…"

The house elf had come dashing back into the room carrying a tray of little cakes, which she set at her mistress's elbow.

"Help yourself, Tom," the woman said, "I know how you love my cakes. Now, how are you? You look pale. They overwork you at that shop, I've said it a hundred times…"

Voldemort smiled mechanically and the woman simpered.

"Well, what's your excuse for visiting this time?" she asked, batting her lashes.

"Mr. Burke would like to make an improved offer for the goblin-made armour," Voldemort said. "Five hundred Galleons, he feels it is a more than fair—"

"Now, now, not so fast, or I'll think you're only here for my trinkets!" the woman pouted.

"I am ordered here because of them," said Voldemort quietly. "I am only a poor assistant, madam, who must do as he is told. Mr. Burke wishes me to enquire—"

"Oh, Mr. Burke, phooey!" the woman said, waving a little hand. "I've something to show you that I've never shown Mr. Burke! Can you keep a secret, Tom? Will you promise you won't tell Mr. Burke I've got it? He'd never let me rest if he knew I'd shown it to you, and I'm not selling, not to Burke, not to anyone! But you, Tom, you'll appreciate it for its history, not how many Galleons you can get for it…"

"I'd be glad to see anything Miss Hepzibah shows me," said Voldemort quietly, and Hepzibah gave another girlish giggle.

"I had Hokey bring it out for me…Hokey, where are you? I want to show Mr. Riddle our _finest_ treasure…in fact, bring both, while you're at it…"

"Here, madam," squeaked the house elf, and Harry saw two leather boxes, one of top of the other, moving across the room as if of their own volition, though he knew the tiny elf was holding them over her head as she wended her way between tables, pouffes and footstools.

"Now," Hepzibah said happily, taking the boxes from the elf, laying them in her lap and preparing to open the topmost one, "I think you'll like this, Tom…oh, if my family knew I was showing you…they can't wait to get their hands on this!"

She opened the lid. Harry edged forwards with Severus a little to get a better view and saw what looked like a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles.

"I wonder whether you know what it is, Tom? Pick it up, have a good look!" Hepzibah whispered, and Voldemort stretched out a long-fingered hand and lifted the cup by one handle out of its snug silken wrappings. Harry thought he saw a red gleam in his dark eyes. His greedy expression was curiously mirrored on Hepzibah's face, except that her tiny eyes were fixed upon Voldemort's handsome features.

"A badger," murmured Voldemort, examining the engraving upon the cup. "Then this was…?"

"Helga Hufflepuff's, as you very well know, you clever boy!" said Hepzibah, leaning forwards with a loud creaking of corsets and actually pinching his hollow cheek. "Didn't I tell you I was distantly descended? This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely, isn't it? And all sorts of powers it's supposed to possess, too, but I haven't tested them thoroughly, I just keep it nice and safe in here…"

She hooked the cup back off Voldemort's long forefinger and restored it gently to its box, too intent upon settling it carefully back into position to notice the shadow that crossed Voldemort's face as the cup was taken away.

"Now then," said Hepzibah happily, "where's Hokey? Oh yes, there you are—take that away now, Hokey—"

The elf obediently took the boxed cup, and Hepzibah turned her attention to the much flatter box in her lap.

"I think you'll like this even more, Tom," she whispered. "Lean in a little, dear boy, so you can see…of course, Burke knows I've got this one, I bought it from him, and I daresay he'd love to get it back when I'm gone…"

She slid back the fine, filigree clasp and flipped open the box. There upon the smooth crimson velvet lay a heavy golden locket.

Voldemort reached out his hand without invitation this time and held it up to the light, staring at it.

"Slytherin's mark," he said quietly, as the light played upon an ornate, serpentine S.

"That's right!" Hepzibah said, delighted, apparently, at the sight of Voldemort gazing at her locket, transfixed. "I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that, had to have it for my collection. Burke bought it, apparently, from a ragged-looking woman who seemed to have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value—"

There was no mistaking it this time: Voldemort's eyes flashed scarlet at her words and Harry saw his knuckles whiten on the locket's chain.

"—I daresay Burke paid her a pittance, but there you are…pretty, isn't it? And again, all kinds of powers attributed to it, though I just keep it nice and safe…"

She reached out to take the locket back. For a moment Harry thought Voldemort was not going to let go of it, but then it had slid through his fingers and was back on its red velvet cushion.

"So there you are, Tom, dear, and I hope you enjoyed that!"

She looked him full in the face and, for the first time, Harry saw her foolish smile falter. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Oh yes," said Voldemort quietly. "Yes, I'm very well…"

"I thought—but a trick of the light, I suppose—" said Hepzibah, looking unnerved, and Harry guessed that she, too, had seen the momentary red gleam in Voldemort's eyes. "Here, Hokey, take these away and lock them up again…the usual enchantments…"

In the brief moment Hepzibah looked away from Voldemort, Voldemort had stood up and the memory went black. Harry and Severus found themselves flying out of the memory and were soon on their sofa again.

"It's like the memory with the locket. Voldemort must've done the same thing," Harry said.

"Which means he did, in fact, get Hufflepuff's goblet," Severus said and Harry nodded.

"Any idea where it might be now?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "Not even a little bit."

"We'll figure it out later."

Harry nodded. "Last memory," he said, holding up the final vial. Severus took out the previous memory and replaced it in the vial as Harry poured in the last one. They took each other's hands again and allowed themselves to be pulled into the Pensieve.

When they landed, they both looked around and knew immediately where they were, and not just because a young Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk. They were in Dumbledore's office and it was exactly the same as the present-day office except for one thing: outside the window it was snowing.

The young Dumbledore behind the desk appeared to be waiting for something, and sure enough, moments after their arrival, there was a knock on the door and he said, "Enter."

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when Voldemort entered the room. He looked at Severus to see the man was shocked as well. Voldemort's features were not those Harry had seen emerge from the great stone cauldron almost three years before; they were not as snakelike, the eyes were not yet scarlet, the face not yet masklike, and yet he was no longer handsome Tom Riddle. It was as though his features had been burned and blurred; they were waxy and oddly distorted, and the whites of the eyes now had a permanently bloody look, though the pupils were not yet the slits that Harry and Severus knew they would become. He was wearing a long black cloak and his face was as pale as the snow glistening on his shoulders.

The Dumbledore behind the desk showed no sign of surprise. Evidently this visit had been made by appointment.

"Good evening, Tom," Dumbledore said easily. "Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you," Voldemort said, and he took the seat to which Dumbledore had gestured. "I heard that you had become Headmaster," he said, and his voice was slightly higher and colder than it had been. "A worthy choice."

"I am glad you approve," said Dumbledore, smiling. "May I offer you a drink?"

"That would be welcome," Voldemort said. "I have come a long way."

Dumbledore stood and swept over to the cabinet where he now kept his Pensieve, but which then was full of bottles. Having handed Voldemort a goblet of wine and poured one for himself, he returned to the seat behind his desk.

"So, Tom…to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Voldemort did not answer at once, but merely sipped his wine.

"They do not call me 'Tom' anymore," he said. "These days, I am known as—"

"I know what you are known as," Dumbledore said, smiling pleasantly. "But to me, I'm afraid, you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers, I am afraid, that they never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings."

He raised his glass as though toasting Voldemort, whose face remained expressionless. Nevertheless, Harry felt the atmosphere in the room change subtly: Dumbledore's refusal to use Voldemort's chosen name was a refusal to allow Voldemort to dictate the terms of the meeting, and Harry could tell that Voldemort took it as such.

"I am surprised you have remained here so long," Voldemort said after a short pause. "I always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school."

"Well," said Dumbledore, still smiling, "to a wizard such as myself, there can be nothing more important than passing on ancient skills, helping hone young minds. If I remember correctly, you once saw the attraction of teaching, too."

"I see it still," said Voldemort. "I merely wondered why you—who is so often asked for advice by the Ministry, and who has twice, I think, been offered the post of Minister—"

"Three times at the last count, actually," Dumbledore said. "But the Ministry never attracted me as a career. Again, something we have in common, I think."

Voldemort inclined his head, unsmiling, and took another sip of wine. Dumbledore did not break the silence that stretched between them now, but waited, with a look of pleasant expectancy, for Voldemort to talk first.

"I have returned," he said, after a little while, "later, perhaps, than Professor Dippet expected…but I have returned, nevertheless, to request again what he once told me I was too young to have. I have come to you to ask that you permit me to return to this castle, to teach. I think you must know that I have seen and done much since I left this place. I could show and tell your students things they can gain from no other wizard."

Dumbledore considered Voldemort over the top of his own goblet for a while before speaking.

"Yes, I certainly do know that you have seen and done much since leaving us," he said quietly. "Rumours of your doings have reached your old school, Tom. I should be sorry to believe half of them."

Voldemort's expression remained impassive as he said, "Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this, Dumbledore."

"You call it 'greatness', what you have been doing, do you?" Dumbledore asked delicately.

"Certainly," said Voldemort, and his eyes seemed to burn red. "I have experimented; I have pushed the boundaries of magic further, perhaps, than they have ever been pushed—"

"Of some kinds of magic," Dumbledore corrected him quietly. "Of some. Of others, you remain…forgive me…woefully ignorant."

For the first time, Voldemort smiled. It was a taut leer, an evil thing, more threatening than a look of rage.

"The old argument," he said softly. "But nothing I have seen in the world has supported your famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore."

"Perhaps you have been looking in the wrong places," Dumbledore suggested.

"Well, then, what better place to start my fresh researches than here, at Hogwarts?" Voldemort said. "Will you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students? I place myself and my talents at your disposal. I am yours to command."

Harry found himself and Severus raising their eyebrows with Dumbledore.

"And what will become of those whom _you_ command? What will happen to those who call themselves—or so rumour has it—the Death Eaters?"

_So he's already named them by this time_, Harry thought absently. Harry could tell that Voldemort had not expected Dumbledore to know this name; he saw Voldemort's eyes flash red again and the slit-like nostrils flare.

"My friends," he said, after a moment's pause, "will carry on without me, I am sure."

"I am glad to hear that you consider them friends," said Dumbledore. "I was under the impression that they are more in the order of servants."

"You are mistaken," Voldemort said.

"Then if I were to go to the Hog's Head tonight, I would not find a group of them—Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov—awaiting your return? Devoted friends indeed, to travel this far with you on a snowy night, merely to wish you luck as you attempted to secure a teaching post."

There could be no doubt that Dumbledore's detailed knowledge of those with whom he was travelling was even less welcome to Voldemort: however, he rallied almost at once.

"You are omniscient as ever, Dumbledore."

"Oh, no, merely friendly with the local barmen," Dumbledore said lightly. "Now, Tom…"

Dumbledore set down his empty glass and drew himself up in his seat, the tips of his fingers together in a very characteristic gesture.

"…let us speak openly. Why have you come here tonight, surrounded by henchmen, to request a job we both know you do not want?"

Voldemort looked coldly surprised.

"A job I do not want? On the contrary, Dumbledore, I want it very much."

"Oh, you want to come back to Hogwarts, but you do not want to teach anymore than you wanted to when you were eighteen. What is it you're after, Tom? Why not try an open request for once?"

Voldemort sneered.

"If you do not want to give me a job—"

"Of course I don't," said Dumbledore and Harry found himself surprised by the blunt answer. "And I don't think for a moment you expected me to. Nevertheless, you came here, you asked, you must have had a purpose."

Voldemort stood up. He looked less like Tom Riddle than ever, his features thick with rage.

"This is your final word?"

"It is," Dumbledore said, also standing.

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other."

"No, nothing," Dumbledore said, and a great sadness filled his face. "The time is long gone when I could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes. But I wish I could, Tom…I wish I could…"

After a moment, Voldemort turned away and the door was closing behind him and he was gone. Harry and Severus were returned to the dungeons.

"Why did he come back?" Harry asked after a few moments of gathering their thoughts.

"He obviously _did_ want the job…"

"But he was there for another reason," Harry finished and Severus nodded. "But what? What reason could he possibly have to return to Hogwarts if he knew he wasn't going to get the job?"

Severus remained silent, not having an answer.

"Should I talk to Dumbledore?"

"Perhaps. He may have some answers."

Harry nodded slowly. "Will he still be up?"

"He's probably sitting behind his desk waiting," Severus said deadpanned and Harry laughed.

"True. I'll be back," Harry said and, kissing Severus lightly, he left the rooms.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Hey. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks so much.**

Harry knocked on the door to the headmaster's office and walked in when he was granted entrance. As Severus had said, Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as though he had been waiting for Harry to arrive.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted. "What can I help you with this evening?"

"I hope it's not too late, Professor," Harry said.

Dumbledore waved a hand through the air. "Not at all, not at all, my boy. Take a seat."

Harry nodded and sat. "I watched the last two memories you gave me."

"I see. Any questions or thoughts?"

"Did you ever find out why Voldemort came back?" Harry asked.

"I have had ideas, possibilities," Dumbledore said. "I have nothing conclusive, however."

"Why do you think he came back?"

"Why do _you_ think he came back?" Dumbledore repeated.

"It wasn't just for the job. He obviously knew he wasn't going to get the job. Was he after the Defence position again?"

"Yes, he definitely wanted the position." Dumbledore nodded. "You see, Harry, ever since I refused the post to Voldemort, we have never been able to keep a Defence professor for longer than a year."

"So it's true? The position _is_ cursed?" Harry said, somewhat shocked. He had always heard it and had believed it, but it was strange _knowing_ for sure that the position really was cursed.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "It would appear so."

"But why would he come back? There had to have been another reason. What could bring him back to Hogwarts for such a short time?" Harry said, frowning.

"I wish I had more to tell you."

Harry sighed. "What about Hufflepuff's goblet? Do you know where it is, or where it could be?"

"Again, I wish I could tell you more. However, I have been unable to locate even possible locations of the goblet."

Harry groaned in frustration. "But we at least know that the goblet _is_ a Horcrux?"

"Yes, I strongly believe it is. There is no other reason that would cause Voldemort to be so anxious to get the artifact," Dumbledore said.

"So we just have three Horcruxes left but we still have to figure out what one of them is," Harry said, more or less thinking aloud.

"Yes."

"How do we find out what the last Horcrux is?"

"Research the Founders. I believe it may be something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's."

"And it's not the sword?"

"No, it is not. I believe it may be something of Ravenclaw's. I do not think Voldemort would want something of Gryffindor's but we cannot rule it out yet."

Harry nodded. "I'll see what I can find, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "I know you'll do your best, my boy."

Harry returned with a small smile. "Good night, Professor."

* * *

><p><em>Mist swirled around in the dark, seeming to make the dark thicken. As Harry watched the mist, he wasn't sure if he should feel afraid or not. True, he was alone in…wherever he was, but he didn't feel afraid. It was cold but he wasn't afraid. It was oddly familiar. He turned around again when he felt a brush against his back. The touch had been cold but comforting. He had a feeling that 'comforting' was not a word he should be using in reference to…whatever was there.<em>

_Harry frowned slightly as he watched the odd mist swirl around and begin forming. It thickened into pure black and rose up taller than him. There wasn't much shape to it, just a cloak. It resembled a Dementor but it wasn't tattered. It was completely solid and stood before him._

_He watched with a quick heart as the figure reached out what he assumed to be an arm. The hand that appeared was nearly completely covered by the cloak but the little that showed was skeletal. The hand was palm up. Harry watched as the mist moved to surround the hand. It twirled and thickened before creating another shape that floated just above the skeletal palm._

_He frowned as the mist settled. _A wand_? He thought. As he stared at it, he thought it looked familiar but it was difficult to tell when it was made of mist. The figure did nothing and Harry didn't know what to make of what was before him._

"_Who are you?" he asked. The figure raised the other hand and pointed to the left with a single finger. The mist was moving again and he could see it was letters being formed this time. Just as the mist began to clear to show what had been spelt, the scene disappeared as he was pulled from sleep._

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes flew open and he looked around, startled. Severus was sitting on the edge of his bed and staring down at him in concern.<p>

"Are you all right?" Severus asked. "You were extremely restless. I thought you might hurt yourself."

"We know it wouldn't be the first time," Harry said, sitting up slightly and Severus smirked. "Anyways, I'm fine. Just a dream."

"A nightmare? Voldemort?" Severus said, concerned again.

"Actually, no, neither. It was a weird dream. Just a regular odd dream," Harry said with a headshake.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It wasn't a vision and it wasn't one of my nightmares. Just an odd dream that makes no sense."

Severus eyed him critically before accepting the answer. "All right. It's late. I'm going back to bed. You have to as well. Don't just sit up for the next four hours."

Harry smiled. "I planned on going back to sleep. I'm actually tired."

Severus eyed him again and Harry chuckled.

"I promise I'm going back to sleep."

"You better be."

"I am."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning."

Harry nodded and accepted the kiss that Severus leaned down to give him. Harry attempted to deepen it but Severus pulled back with a smirk. "Sleep."

"Git."

Severus just gave him a light kiss before leaving the room. Harry scowled but in amusement as he lay back down. As he stared into the darkness, the dream stayed in the forefront of his mind. What had it meant? He tried to make sense of it but had no success. He settled down again and soon fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"It's the middle of the day!" Harry exclaimed as Severus pulled on his Death Eater robes. The man had just been called despite it being three in the afternoon.<p>

"I'm aware, Harry," Severus said.

"He never calls during the day. Something's wrong. You can't go," Harry said in earnest.

"It'll be fine," Severus said. "Perhaps I can even use this meeting to try and find out some information on the goblet."

"What? No! He'll get suspicious."

"I'm quite capable at lying. I am sure I can manage."

"Severus—"

"Harry, I have to go. I can't not answer the call," Severus said and Harry bit his lip. "I'll be back soon." He walked over to Harry and kissed him. Harry pulled Severus as close as he could and deepened the kiss.

"You had better come back," Harry said against the man's lips.

"I will," Severus said and pulled back, kissing Harry's forehead. Harry watched as Severus left their rooms and the dungeons. He fell heavily on the sofa and put his face in his hands. He had to end this war. He wasn't sure he could survive Severus having to return to Voldemort time and time again. He knew he and Severus had only been together for about a month but the man was still the most important person in Harry's life and had been all year.

"Harry, dear."

Harry looked up and watched as Ivory landed on the sofa beside him.

"Your friend Kingsley is heading this way," she told him.

"Thanks, Ivory," Harry said.

"What is wrong?"

"Severus was summoned and he's going to try and find out more about the goblet."

"He has been doing this for a very long time. He will be all right, dear."

"I hope so. This war needs to end. He can't keep fooling Voldemort forever."

"He will do the best he can."

Harry sighed and nodded just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said and Kingsley walked into the room.

"Hey, kid," Kingsley said. "I saw Severus leaving."

"Since when does the bastard call a meeting in the middle of the day?" Harry said, dropping his gaze to the floor again as Kingsley sat next to him.

"No one said Voldemort had a set schedule," Kingsley said and Harry snorted.

"I'm starting to think things would be easier if he did," Harry said and Kingsley chuckled. "So why are you down here anyways?"

"I can't be here simply to see my little brother?" Kingsley said, raising an eyebrow.

"You can but I know you're not," Harry said, smiling.

"Ah, you caught me," Kingsley said, putting a hand to his heart. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes before looking at the man pointedly. "I was supposed to discuss your training with Severus but I guess that's been put on hold."

"What about my training?"

"We were going to figure out how to split it up between us. I don't really have anything to do now I'm back and Severus, well, he has a lot to do on top of all of your training."

"True. I'm kind of surprised he's managed this long."

"Well, he would never admit he needed help, now would he?"

Harry laughed again and shook his head. "Definitely not."

"Well, now that my plans have been shot to hell—"

"Were you that excited about it?" Harry said, amused.

"Of course!" Kingsley said acting affronted. "I just missed out on an opportunity to spend at least an hour driving Severus Snape mental."

"Hey, remember that after you leave, I still have to live with him," Harry said and Kingsley chuckled.

"I'll keep it in mind," Kingsley said. "Anyways, I suppose I'll hang out here for a bit. Keep you from doing something absolutely insane."

"Hey!" Harry said with a glare and Kingsley laughed once again.

"So how are things going with Hufflepuff's cup? Anything new?"

"No, nothing. I've been reading Slytherin's journal and I've been trying to think of where Voldemort might have hid it but I can't come up with anything. I also have no idea what the other Horcrux might be. We and Dumbledore assume it's something of Ravenclaw's but I can't find any mention of anything belonging to her," Harry said.

"Have you learned anything new at all?" Kingsley asked.

"Voldemort came back to Hogwarts a few years after graduating. He was apparently there to apply for the Defence position but we know that's not why he was there. We don't know the real reason he came back though. He was only in the school for a short while so whatever reason he had, it involved something that didn't take much time. Dumbledore told me that it was when he refused the position to Voldemort that the post was cursed. It's actually true," Harry said with a little laugh.

"Huh. I always knew or at least assumed it was but actually hearing it…"

"I know. My thoughts exactly." Harry nodded.

"Suppose that means the curse will break when he's dead?"

Harry shrugged. "Possibly. I didn't ask. It didn't cross my mind."

"I guess we'll find out then, won't we?" Kingsley said and Harry smiled but said nothing.

_You'll find out, anyways. I'll be dead_.

Kingsley was much like Severus and Draco in the way that he refused to acknowledge that Harry would have to die in order to end Voldemort and the war. He inwardly winced at the thought of leaving Severus alone. The man had already had so many people leave him and now he would have another.

"Harry?"

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Harry looked at him. A part of him wanted to tell the man about his relationship with Severus but another stronger part told him it was best to keep it quiet until the war was over. He wasn't quite sure why but he knew he had to listen to that stronger part.

"No, nothing." Harry shook his head. "Well, actually, have you ever thought you've seen something but when you looked back, there was nothing there?"

"Of course, I'm sure everyone has experienced that," Kingsley said.

"Have you ever thought you've seen the same thing but at different times and in different places?"

"I don't know. I suppose I might have but I couldn't tell you for sure. Why the questions?"

"I've seen…something…a couple of times now and a few nights ago I think I had a dream about it, whatever it is I've seen. I feel like I've encountered it before, it feels familiar," Harry told him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It was just a shadow in the dream and every other time has just been a glimpse."

"I don't know what to tell you. It could be nothing and the dream just a coincidence. Unless you manage to see what or who it is, there's not too much to go on," Kingsley said. "When did you start seeing this?"

"I'm not sure. Around when Severus and I went to get the ring, I think. I had seen something at Riddle Manor before we were attacked by the Death Eaters. I didn't have much time to think on it at that moment," Harry said.

"When did you see it next?"

"Just when Severus took me to visit my parents' graves. I saw it as we were leaving."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Kingsley said.

"When is anything with me ever 'nothing'?" Harry said, making Kingsley grin.

"Very good point, kid," Kingsley said. "All right then, maybe it's something, maybe it's not. Until you find out, don't worry about it so much."

"That I'll attempt," Harry said with a small sigh. He smiled when Kingsley put an arm around him and pulled him to his side.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced in Severus' room, making sure the man was asleep. He really wasn't sure why he was sneaking out when he could just take a walk the next day but he couldn't sleep and he had a feeling that he had to take a walk. He was also aware that the man was his partner and not his father but that didn't mean the man approved of his night wanderings. He quietly closed Severus' door again and tiptoed to Salazar's portrait, pushing it open just enough for him to slip out.<p>

"I'm not helping you when he finds out," Salazar said as Harry walked away.

"As if I would even bother asking you to do that," Harry said and Salazar chuckled.

"Boy _can _learn," he murmured to himself.

Harry turned a corner and headed up the stairs that brought him to the Entrance Hall. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go but apparently his feet did so he let them lead. He wasn't overly surprised when he found himself in the Astronomy Tower. What he _was _surprised about was to see Luna standing near the railing and staring up at the starlit sky. He took a few quiet and hesitant steps towards her but stopped when she greeted him.

"Hello, Harry," she said without turning around or making any notion that she had known he was there earlier.

"Hi, Luna," Harry said after a few silent moments in which he had just stared blankly at his friend's back. "What are you doing up here? It's three in the morning," he added, slowly walking up to her.

"It is, indeed, three a.m., yet you, too, are here," Luna said, still not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Suppose I'm not the most...valid...person to ask that," Harry said, finally standing next to her at the rail.

"Perhaps not or perhaps you are. It is all based on perception and opinion, of course," she said and Harry sent her a bemused look. "What _has _brought you to this tower? Is something troubling you?"

Harry resisted the urge to snort loudly in amusement. When _wasn't _something troubling him? Glancing at her, he finally answered. "Yeah, I guess there are a few things occupying my mind more than others."

Luna said nothing but she did finally turn her head and gaze serenely at him.

"There's just so much," Harry said, hardly aware that he was continuing. "Hardly anything makes sense and anything that _does_ have pieces missing like a puzzle. I hardly know what to do anymore. I've got people to help but they're about as lost as I am."

"Perhaps you simply need a different view, an outside view," Luna said softly.

"Maybe," Harry muttered. He looked at the blonde girl again. As he observed her, a single thought invaded his mind.

_Could she help_?

He never knew who he could tell about the Horcruxes and things like that, but he instinctively knew that telling Luna everything was the right choice. She had helped with the Deathly Hallows. Maybe she had other information that could help in some way or just her different insights. With this thought, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth, proceeding to tell Luna everything.

**A/N: There's nothing special or anything about Severus being called in the middle of the day. **


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and please review. Thanks so much. :]**

Except for his relationship with Severus, it all came out. He explained everything. He told her about the memories and Voldemort and the Horcruxes. She was the first not to burst into tears or rage at hearing Harry, himself, was a Horcrux. He told her about the Resurrection Stone and the other Deathly Hallows being real. He wasn't sure what he would accomplish by telling her but it just felt right. Finally it all ended and he ended with a large exhale. He looked at her when she remained quiet.

"Sorry, Harry. I was just thinking," Luna said and he smiled slightly.

"It's a lot to know at once," Harry said.

"Yes, it is," Luna said. "Why have you told me?"

"Seemed like the right thing to do," Harry said, returning his gaze to the dark landscape.

"And now?"

"Still seems like the right thing to do," Harry said. "I should get back. Severus doesn't like me wandering."

"It is dangerous," Luna said. "He just doesn't want to be alone anymore."

Harry gave her a bemused look before shaking his head slightly. "I'll see you later, Luna."

"Have a good night, Harry."

Before he left the Tower, Harry turned back around. "What _were_ you doing here, Luna?"

Luna turned slowly to look at him. "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Harry smiled.

"You should give the figure more thought. He will continue to appear. He'll help you," Luna said and Harry raised an eyebrow. Was she talking about whatever it was he'd been seeing and what was now featuring every night in his dreams?

"I'll remember that," Harry said. "Good night, Luna."

"Good night, Harry."

With one last curious glance at the girl, Harry left the Astronomy Tower. He made his way back down to the dungeons and to Salazar's portrait.

"As I said, I'm not helping you," Salazar said.

"And as I said, I wasn't going to ask," Harry said and gave the password as Salazar smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the rooms.

"Is it really that difficult to stay asleep at night?" Severus said from where he was sitting on the sofa.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry said with a small shrug.

"And you were where?"

"Astronomy Tower. I just went for a walk and I ran into Luna," Harry said, moving to sit on the sofa next to his partner. "I told her everything."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Not about us but about the Horcruxes and everything. It felt like the right thing. I think she could help," Harry said. Severus just looked at him, waiting for more. "She's strange but it's most just different outlooks and insights on things. Maybe it's what we need to figure things out, an outside look and different insights."

"In spite of that, I am beginning to believe that it would be easier to simply stun you and never let you wake up," Severus said and Harry grinned.

"But then I'd die. You can't want that," Harry said.

"Of course not. I'd ensure you remained alive," Severus said casually.

"You may keep me alive but, as I'll be unconscious indefinitely, you'll be missing out on some things," Harry said.

"Oh, really?" Severus mused, raising an eyebrow. "And what might I miss?"

Harry leaned in closer. "I'm sure you can think of a few things."

"Perhaps," Severus said. "However, they seem to be escaping me."

"Shall I give you a hint?" Harry whispered, leaning closer still.

"I believe it is warranted."

"Very well."

Harry gave a brief grin before closing the distance between them. Their lips met and moved, speaking of a familiarity that was only just growing. Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, bringing them closer without him being on the man's lap. Severus had one had in Harry's hair and the other on the younger man's leg. Harry eventually allowed Severus entrance and they both moaned quietly again as their tongues intertwined.

Harry was vaguely aware of slowly laying down and pulling Severus with him, never breaking the kiss. While they definitely hinted at it, both of them knew that they weren't ready for sex yet. They had yet to really even touch each other. Sex could wait.

Soon breathing was necessary and Harry broke away, breathing heavily, while Severus moved onto his neck. He groaned and arched and turned his head to allow for more access which Severus happily took. The man had just returned to Harry's lips and they were kissing slowly when a loud _crack_ told of a house elf's appearance. Neither of them jumped but they did groan in frustration.

Severus moved off Harry to allow him to see which elf was there. It turned out to be Shelley, the 'head' elf at the care house.

"Oh, hi, Shelley," Harry said, sitting up again. "Is something wrong? Are the others all right?"

"Jainie, Lainie, and Cary are fine," Shelley said. "I wished to tell you that we have finished the care house if you wished to see it before you opened it to the public."

"Definitely," Harry said. "I'll Floo over tomorrow."

"Very well," Shelley said with a small bow and disappeared with another _crack_.

"How do you suppose you are Flooing there when all the fireplaces are on the Network and being watched?" Severus drawled.

"I'm using a fireplace that's not on the Network," Harry said and Severus stared at him. "The one in Slytherin's rooms down in the Chamber."

"Oh, of course." Severus rolled his eyes. As if he was supposed to know that. "Have you figured out how to advertise?"

"Actually, yeah," Harry said, nodding. "I'm putting an ad in _The Quibbler_ but with a charm on it to prevent anyone with the Dark Mark from being able to see it. I'm sorry. I don't want to include you in it because you're not a Death Eater but—"

"Harry, it's fine. As much as I am a spy, it cannot be avoided that I _do_ wear the Dark Mark and once did willingly and happily," Severus said.

"You won't wear it forever," Harry said.

"We have no way of knowing if it will disappear or even fade with Voldemort's defeat," Severus said.

"If it doesn't, I'll find a way to get rid of it or, if anything, change its shape," Harry promised.

"I will hold you to nothing except to stay alive," Severus said, gazing into Harry's green eyes.

"I can make that promise no easier than you can," Harry said and Severus sighed, knowing it was true.

"We should get to bed. It's late," Severus said, standing up.

"Hey," Harry said softly, getting to his feet as well. "We may not be able to promise to survive, but we can promise to try."

Severus stared at him before leaning down slightly and kissing Harry lightly. "A promise we both must keep."

"I will if you will."

"Of course."

Harry smiled and kissed him again before they both headed to their separate rooms to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

><p>"Kingsley said that you two are going to be splitting up my training," Harry said the next day as he got ready to Floo over to the care house.<p>

"Yes. We haven't figured out how yet. I have a good idea of what he will teach you and what I will keep. We have to get together and discuss it." Severus nodded.

"You can do it while I'm at the care house," Harry suggested.

"What makes you think I'm staying here?" Severus said pointedly.

"It's not like it's dangerous and I won't be there for long," Harry said.

"That means nothing. I'm coming with you," Severus said and Harry restrained from rolling his eyes.

"I can take care of myself, thanks," Harry said somewhat bitterly. He didn't care if he was in a relationship with the man; he did not need a minder to briefly look at an unplottable house that had nine house elves occupying it.

"I know that," Severus said.

"Yet you want to babysit me," Harry said.

Severus looked at him. "Harry, we didn't promise to survive. We promised to try."

"No one except us even knows about the existence of this place," Harry said.

"That we know of. Never assume that fewer people know about something," Severus advised and Harry sighed.

"Fine. Let's go," Harry said and he and Severus left the dungeons, heading for the second floor where Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was. Once the passage was opened, they both travelled down the pipe. Harry led them into the Chamber where he had once fought a Basilisk and through to the secret quarters of Salazar Slytherin. He greeted the four creatures in the portrait before giving the password and walking inside. They headed immediately over to the fireplace which Harry lit for their travels. "The care house!" he shouted and was whisked away. He hoped it worked. As he stumbled out of thee receiving fireplace, he recognized the room to be the small sitting room off the foyer in the care house. He managed to get out of the way just as Severus stepped out of the flames. Harry glared. Why couldn't he Floo like that?

"If you are quite done trying to incinerate me with a glare," Severus said, startling Harry.

"I wasn't trying to incinerate you," Harry said and Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I want you dead when you make me so happy?" He grinned.

"Me or parts of me?" Severus said, making Harry flush slightly.

"As we haven't gotten far enough for it to be just 'parts of you', it is you," Harry said. "Besides," he added, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist, "it's always been just you that's made me happy."

Harry could tell that Severus refrained from rolling his eyes and grinned again. He reached up the little distance and pulled the older man into a kiss. He really had no idea why they had waited so long to do this. Completely idiotic.

Severus eventually broke the kiss. "Are we not here to do a last check?"

"It can wait," Harry muttered and Severus snorted. He disentangled them to Harry's disappointment, causing Severus to smirk.

"The sooner we finish here, the sooner we return home and continue," Severus said and Harry's eyes lit up. This time Severus _did_ roll his eyes. "Teenagers," he grumbled.

"Hey," Harry protested, still smiling. "You want it too."

"I denied nothing," Severus said.

"Don't go blaming my being a teenager when you want it too," Harry said, pointing at him.

"Are we going to look at the house or not?" Severus said, choosing to ignore Harry's comment.

Harry scowled. "Let's go."

They left the small sitting room and walked through the small library to the foyer. From there they looked in all the bedrooms and studies and dens. It all looked amazing. The bedrooms were all different in colour and style and a few had been turned into nurseries. There were two beds in every bedroom and two wardrobes, two desks, two chests at the foot of the beds, and two bedside tables. The master bedrooms were all similar with just the colours and number of beds being different. A few had a single queen-sized bed while others had two twin-sized beds.

The studies had been furnished with desks and comfortable seats around a table near the fire or the window. There were also cabinets that were stocked with parchment, quills, ink, Muggle paper, Muggle pens and pencils, and Muggle notebooks. The studies were all done in colours of reds and auburns and soft browns with a carpet covering the floor.

The dens and sitting rooms were similar to the studies but more relaxing. There were sofas and loveseats and chaise lounges and lounge chairs and recliners and rocking chairs. There were coffee tables and small closets that held pillows and blankets should they be needed. The floors were carpeted with soft carpets and they all had large fireplaces. They were done in soft greens and blues and purples.

They went to the basement as well and found it had been fixed up. For being a basement, it was a very large space, nearly as large as the Potions classroom at Hogwarts. Long tables had been set up. One wall was lined with a glass cabinet that was filled with thousands of ingredients. One large section had been left empty to be filled with correctly brewed potions. On another wall were several stacks of cauldrons and cabinets filled with necessary tools. A third wall held another smaller cabinet that was filled with pre-made potions of all kinds.

"This is amazing," Harry said, he and Severus leaving the huge playroom that had been designed up on the fifth floor. It was filled with all kinds of toys and had a soft carpet. There was even a large chest that held blankets and pillows in case children fell asleep in the room.

The libraries were astounding as well. They were each filled with hundreds of books and depending on what floor they were on determined what level they were. The children's books were on the main floor and the levels and advancements rose from there. There were sofas, lounge chairs, coffee tables, and fireplaces in the libraries too.

"I must agree," Severus said. "This is far beyond anything I imagined."

"Do Master Harry and Professor Snape approve?" Shelley asked, appearing before them.

"Absolutely," Harry said, nodding. "This is spectacular. I never imagined it would be so amazing."

"It was much easier when you sent over Jainie, Lainie, and Cary. They helped a lot with the studies, dens, and libraries. Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky did the Potions lab and the master bedrooms. Mora did the sitting rooms and the playroom. Allie and I did the bedrooms. When the children come and their rooms are determined, we will be putting their names on the doors," Shelley told them. Jainie, Lainie, and Cary were three house elves Harry had found in another property and he had immediately sent them to the care house to help.

"Merlin, this is better than I ever expected," Harry said, gazing around with shining eyes.

"I am glad you like it," Shelley said.

"I love it. I'm not sure when I will officially open it but I hope soon. I just have to get the advertisement out and get replies," Harry said.

"We will be ready," Shelley said.

Harry smiled. "Thanks again, Shelley. We should get back so I can get started on the advertisement."

The house elf nodded and popped away. Harry turned to Severus. "Shall we head home?"

Severus nodded. They walked back to the foyer and through to the small sitting room where they Flooed back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I could get Caleb from North America?" Harry asked that night. He, Severus, Luna, and Draco were sitting in the sitting room in Harry and Severus' rooms. Harry had called Draco and Luna over to ask for their help and input on the advertisement of the care house. "That safe house won't stay secret forever."<p>

"And the care house will?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe not but its location will," Harry said. "Even if Voldemort or Death Eaters learn of the care house's existence, they won't be able to find it."

"If we can find a safe way to transfer Mr. Manden then, yes, you may bring him from North America," Severus agreed.

Harry smiled happily. "Thank you. Now, advertisement."

"Do you have any ideas?" Draco asked.

"One and it involves _The Quibbler_," Harry said, looking at Luna.

"Oh, how wonderful. Daddy would have been happy to help," Luna said. "What can I help you with?"

"I want to put an article or just a small advertisement in _The Quibbler_ but with a charm on it to prevent anyone with the Dark Mark from being able to see it," Harry told her.

"Oh, how simple," Luna said and Harry chuckled silently.

"Why don't you send out letters?" Draco suggested. "You don't have to put any addresses on the letters. Just give them to owls and even ravens and send them off. They'll find people who need them."

"I didn't know that was possible," Harry said.

"Owls and ravens are good at finding the right people. It's like sending out the Hogwarts acceptance letters just without the addresses. The owls would be able to find the students they needed to find without the addresses. The addresses are more for the benefit of those receiving letters," Draco explained.

"I'll do both then," Harry said. "Get more people. I'll just tell them to send replies to Hogwarts rather than to me specifically."

"When are you opening the care house?" Draco asked.

"I don't have a specific date but I want it to be soon. Merlin only knows what might happen in the time before I get it open," Harry said and the others nodded in agreement.

A few days later Harry sighed as he saw the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

_Attack on Oxford!_

_Victims Added to Death Toll_


	60. Chapter 60

Harry stared up at the ceiling and huffed in irritation. When Severus and Kingsley had told him that his training in duelling would be transferred mostly to Kingsley, he had been excited to be working with his surrogate brother. However, in his excitement he found himself forgetting that Kingsley was an Auror, had been for a long time, and was now Head Auror for a reason. The reason stared him in the face as he lay on his back and he could feel its mark all over his body. Honestly, Kingsley had him on his back more than Severus did. He wasn't sure if he meant the sexual innuendo or not.

"Are you going to lay there or get up?" Kingsley said, sounding amused. Harry simply turned his head and looked at the man. The dark man didn't have a single mark on him. He huffed again and returned to staring at the ceiling for the sixth time that afternoon.

"I think I'll stay here. Safer and less painful," Harry said, "or maybe less humiliating."

Kingsley chuckled and Harry scowled at the ceiling. "Come on, get up, kid."

"You're a prat and I hate you," Harry said, not moving.

"You lasted longer this time," Kingsley pointed out.

"By what? Ten seconds?"

"More like twenty."

Harry glared at him.

"I see you're paying attention to your glaring lessons from Severus," Kingsley said.

"Say that to him, I dare you," Harry said.

"No thanks," Kingsley said and Harry rolled his eyes. "Up."

"Yes, Mum," Harry said and yelped when the Stinging Hex hit his thigh. He glared at Kingsley. "Do you want me to get up or leave?"

"Just getting up is fine," Kingsley said casually and laughed again at another of Harry's glowers. "We'll take a small break," he said as Harry finally pushed himself to a sitting position. Kingsley sat next to him.

"This all seems so...insane sometimes," Harry said to the silence.

Kingsley looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't a school anymore, Kingsley. It's either a prison or a military training base. All my days are filled with is training and research and fear. I don't even remember when my main focus was on getting to class on time and finishing homework. Now I'm training for a battle I'm not even sure I'll ever be ready for. Now I'm opening a halfway house to try and protect at least _some_ children. Now I'm terrified of letting people I care about out of my sight in case they never come back. This isn't how being a teenager is supposed to go."

The Auror didn't reply.

"I'm not sure how much more I can do or for how much longer. It seems like there's an attack a day and no matter how much research is done, a connection cannot be found. No matter how much research I do, I can't find anything to help with the Horcruxes, allowing Voldemort to continue walking around immortal. I have no idea if the Deathly Hallows can help and even if they can, I don't have the Elder Wand. Everything's just so screwed up and there's no sign of it getting even remotely better. I don't know what to do anymore."

Kingsley waited a few moments before speaking. "Are you done?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Now you listen to me," Kingsley said seriously and Harry looked at him. "True, everything is about as crazy as it can be but there _is_ an end in sight. It's just further away than we'd like it to be. Despite training and research seeming to be pointless, they're not. Something _will_ come of both. I agree, you are preparing for a battle that you may never be ready to fight. However, it _will_ happen at some point and you'll be there even if we tried to hold you back. The least we can do is let you go in with at least some material. You may not know what to do anymore but I do."

Harry gave him a questioning look.

"You do _exactly_ what you've been doing. You continue with the care house, a care house that you are officially opening _tomorrow_. You continue watching the attacks and try to find anything to connect them. You continue to research the Deathly Hallows and the Horcruxes so that Voldemort _can_ be destroyed one day. And most of all..." Kingsley trailed off and reached over to pull something from Harry's pocket. It was the pocket watch from Draco. He opened it and turned it towards Harry. "And most of all you continue to hope and try again."

Harry took his watch and stared down at it. Everyone's hands were somewhere else and the inscription seemed to glow as if to remind him of the words. He closed the pocket watch and held it in his fist to his chest. He looked at Kingsley before leaning against his brother's side.

"Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

><p>It was September twentieth and the care house was officially opening. Harry and Severus were there along with a few others. Harry had quickly become aware that he would need help and so told several people. Those that were there for the opening were Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Lindsay and Sam Granger, Draco, and Kingsley.<p>

When he had sent out the letters and published the article, Harry had said to send replies to Hogwarts with the number of children and their ages. With the information, they had readied two nurseries and twenty-one bedrooms. They had sent unregistered Portkeys to all who had replied and they were being brought to another unknown property that Harry owned. From there they would Floo to the care house.

Harry, it was clear, was nervous. He hoped all the travels went all right. He also hoped no problems arose when it was discovered that the owner of the care house was Harry Potter.

"Harry, calm down," Kingsley said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, mate, the terrors aren't even here yet," Draco said before shouting out when Severus cuffed him around the head. "You're a git," he muttered. Severus simply smirked.

"Be good, you two," Harry told the two of them. It was only a few seconds after he spoke that the fire burned green and two small figures stepped out. The girl was clearly the older of the two and she held her brother close. They both had brown hair and wore tattered Muggle clothing.

"Are-are we in the right place?" the girl asked quietly, looking at all the adults in the room.

Harry stepped forward and knelt before them. "Are you looking for the care house?" The girl nodded and Harry smiled. "Yes, this is the right place."

The girl appeared to relax slightly.

"My name is Harry. What's your name?"

"Lexi Barlow and this is my brother, Alex," she said and Alex gave a tiny wave.

"It is very nice to meet you. You are safe here. We're all here to help you. How old are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm ten," Lexi said. "Alex is seven."

Harry smiled again. "All right. You can just head over to any of the others. They'll introduce themselves and talk to you just to try and make you more comfortable." Lexi nodded and slowly walked over to Mrs. Weasley with Alex.

No sooner had they reached her that the fire blazed again and an adult stepped out, a bundle in her arms.

"This is the care house, yes?" the woman asked and Harry nodded. "Thank Merlin. I've brought my daughter. Her name is Anna Martinez. She's five months old. I need her to be safe."

"She'll be safe here, I promise. She'll be taken care of. We're all here to help," Harry said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I must go," the woman said and proceeded to give her child to Harry. "This is her favourite." She gave Harry a small stuffed dog. "And this, just in case." She handed Harry a framed picture. Anna's parents, he assumed. She bid goodbye and quickly Flooed away.

Harry looked down at Anna sadly. The girl was so young and she may never see her parents again. Unfortunately, he knew that they would be getting other children even younger than Anna. The little girl was asleep and bundled tightly in a white blanket, but he could see her dirty blonde hair. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and found Mrs. Weasley next to him. He gently gave her the baby just as the fire flared twice more.

A disheveled man stood behind two boys who had bags on their backs. Beside them a young boy stood with a small bag on his shoulder and a younger boy on his hip.

"My sons are not safe at home," the man said, a hand on both his older son's shoulder.

"It's safe here," Harry assured him.

The man nodded, clearly relieved. "They have a few things in their bags. Demetri, here, is six and Seth is three."

Harry smiled. "They'll be all right here."

The man nodded again before looking down at the boys. "Goodbye, my sons. I will come back when it's safe."

The boys nodded and hugged their father, whispering goodbyes. The man soon Flooed away, leaving behind heartbroken sons. With Harry's encouragement, Seth and Demetri Ledger walked over to the others, stopping at Draco surprisingly.

Children continued to arrive whether it was on their own or if they were brought by family members. As Harry had known they would, babies around Anna's age were brought to the care house. The oldest was Rachel Craine, sister of Jacob Craine, and she was eleven months old. The youngest was little Sophie Adams who was an only child and only two months old. They got many siblings, all of which remained close to each other, not wanting to be separated. Some of these included three year old Ruthie Leiland and her sister, five year old Cassie. There was also three year old Brooke Watts and her older brother, eight year old Shawn.

Others were only children or just children who arrived all on their own. These included ten year old Eva Watson, two year old Patricia Manning, three year old Max Baxter, and five year old Luke Newton.

By the time the steady flow of people stopped, there were a total of thirty-six child, all of different ages. Harry had just been about to address all of the children when the fireplace once again flared and two children stumbled out. The two girls were young, both blonde, both very dirty, and thin. The younger of the two was being held behind her older sister who was watching everyone warily.

"If you are looking for the care house, you're in the right place," Harry said quietly so as to not frighten the children. "Did your parents send you?"

The older girl shook her head. "They-they died. Well, Daddy died. Our mum left after Lillian was born."

"Where have you been living?" Harry asked.

"Nowhere really," the girl said and Harry's eyes widened.

"Have you been living on the street?" The girl nodded. "For how long?"

"Since Daddy died. I think almost two years. I don't know for sure."

"Merlin," Harry breathed. "How did you find out about the care house?"

"I saw it in a magazine. I wanted to send a letter but I didn't have an owl but then one appeared."

Harry suddenly remembered one letter that had been written in a very messy hand. He had just assumed the writer had been in a rush or didn't have good writing or something else. Never would he have thought it had been a child that had written it.

"I am glad you were able to get here," Harry said. "I'm Harry. The others behind me are here to help you as well."

"Vivienne," the older girl said. "I'm Vivienne Henderson and this is Lillian, my sister."

"I'm very pleased to meet you. Just head on over to one of the others. I was just about to tell the next steps," Harry said. With a little hesitation, Vivienne and Lillian walked over to the others. Vivienne, it seemed, was going to go to Charlie but Lillian stopped at Severus and seemed to refuse to move. Harry smiled at the look of surprise on Severus' face. Some of the other children had said hello to him but all had moved on to stand with one of the others. "All right," he said loudly to capture attention. "While I'm sure we will continue to get more children today and even over the next few days, it seems the initial crowd has diminished."

"What happens now, sir?" seven year old Connor Simmons asked from where he stood next to Kingsley with the girl he had come with. Apparently Connor and seven year old Stella Martin were best friends and had known each other all their lives. They had arrived at the care house together and without an adult. Stella's parents were dead according to the girl and Connor _did_ have both of his parents but they had sent him to the care house to be safe.

"First, we're going to do official introductions," Harry said. "I'm sure you all have met most of those who are here. These are not the only ones who will be around and helping with the care house. There are several others, they just could not make it today. You will meet them all at some point. So, let's begin." He walked over to Severus who was closest to him. "This is Severus Snape. He and I own the care house and you will probably see him often.

"This is Kingsley Shacklebolt. You may not see him as often but he'll still be around. Next is Draco Malfoy. He is one of my best friends and will be here quite often. Here is Lindsay and Sam Granger. They are Muggles or non-magical people. They will be here very often as they, too, need safety and are unable to go home. Next to last is Charlie Weasley. I'm not sure how often he'll be around. He'll be here whenever. And last is Molly Weasley who most of you have met. She will be here the most as she has led me to believe. In addition to us and the others that you will eventually meet, there are also house elves here. There are nine and they are also here to help. However, as you will be told later as well, you are not to exploit their help. They are here to help take care of you and they will clean the kitchen and the linens and the clothes and keep the house running. You are responsible for cleaning your own rooms and picking up behind yourselves. You are not to call a house elf to do this for you unless you absolutely need help with something. Do you understand?"

All of the children nodded and Harry smiled. He looked at his watch and found it was near five-thirty. He had had the care house open later in the day so that the dark that came earlier now would help make it more difficult to see anyone.

"So, it is nearing dinnertime. For those who need or want to, you can have a bath before dinner. After we eat, we will sort out the sleeping arrangements. Agreed?" Harry said and the children nodded again.

It took over two hours for the children to bathe as they all wanted to. They then had to call on a couple of the house elves to retrieve pajamas for all of them. By the time they were in the dining room, over two hours had passed. Another forty-five minutes went by before everyone was done eating dinner.

Before Harry addressed the children, he asked Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and Charlie to bring the sleeping babies up to the nurseries. He told them who had been roomed with whom. Once they left, he turned back to the others.

"All right, children, now your sleeping arrangements," he said, gaining their attention. "We have kept siblings together as I'm sure you don't wish to be separated. The only exceptions to this are those of you who have baby siblings and they are in the nurseries. However, Jacob, we have placed your sister with you as she is nearly a year old and you can help care for her."

Jacob Craine nodded.

"The others we tried to place you with someone near your age or we have placed a younger one with an older one. There are only two to a room except for a couple of exceptions," Harry said and he looked at the Parker siblings. "Cheyenne, Simon, and Jackson, we have placed you in a room together as you're siblings."

They nodded, Simon giving a small smile in thanks.

"Bobby, Derek, and Max. You have also been placed together. Derek, I placed you with them because they are young and I'm hoping you can help with them."

Bobby Sullivan and Max Baxter said nothing but Derek Lopez nodded in both understanding and agreement.

Harry smiled. "We currently have one who will be rooming alone though I'm sure it won't be for long. Eric, are you all right with being alone for now?"

"Yes, sir," eight year old Eric Solden said quietly.

"Excellent," Harry said. "Now, I am going to call out the pairings for the rooms and then one of the adults will lead you to your room. All right?"

They all nodded though it was sleepily.

"Lexi and Alex."

The brother and sister walked over to Mrs. Weasley who headed upstairs.

"Vivienne and Lillian."

It was once again Severus that the girls were with and he brought them up.

"Ruthie and Cassie."

The Leiland sisters joined Charlie and followed him.

"Cheyenne, Simon, and Jackson."

The three were led by Mr. Granger.

"Jessie and Charlie."

The Porters were taken up by Draco.

"Jacob. Rachel has already been placed in your room."

Jacob nodded and followed Kingsley.

"Brooke and Shawn...Hilary and Will...Seth and Demetri."

Harry watched as the Wattses, the Sawyers, and the Ledgers left the dining room.

"All right, now we are into the mismatched. I hope you can get alone with whom you are roomed with but if there are problems, let us know and we'll see what we can do. Eric, you can head up."

The boy nodded and left.

"Mercedes Sanders and Eva Watson. Eva, if you could help her."

The ten year old nodded and took two year old Mercedes' hand as they walked out with Charlie.

"Bobby, Derek, and Max."

The three boys left.

"Patricia Manning and Allison Thompson...Nick Woods and Marcus Smith...Jack Clarkson and Luke Newton."

As the pairs came together, they eyed each other but not for long as they were just too tired to care at the moment.

"Last are Stella Martin and Connor Simmons. You told me you were best friends so I thought I'd keep you together," Harry said to the two seven year olds.

"Thank you, sir," Connor said before he and Stella left with Kingsley.

Harry let out a breath and sat back down. "I never thought there'd be so many," he said to Severus who was sitting next to him. "And I'm sure more will come over the next few days, even up until the end of the war or after."

"There will always be children who need help. The only difference is that they now have somewhere to go," Severus said.

"What if some don't find out about the care house though?"

"Send out more letters. A child that may not have been in danger when you sent out the last letters may be in danger now. You can always send out more letters."

Harry nodded. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Did you notice if any of them are...abused?"

Severus paused before speaking. "Miss Manning—"

"Are you really going to call them by 'Miss' and Mr'?" Harry said and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Patricia, Brooke and Shawn, Marcus, and Luke," Severus said and Harry sighed.

"Is it bad? Wait, let me rephrase. _How_ bad is it?"

"None seem to be as bad as what the two of us went through. I think Marcus may be hiding bruises. He came in a long and big sweater and chose a long sleeved pajama shirt," Severus told him.

"I guess I'll be bringing Poppy tomorrow along with the others to have them meet the kids and be met," Harry said.

"Poppy and I might as well examine all of the children," Severus said.

"I'll talk to Ron and Hermione and then bring them over while you do that," Harry said.

"You've hardly spoken to them in months."

"I know but they're still my friends. We may not be as close anymore but they're still my friends. Besides, they agreed to help with the care house," Harry said with a small shrug. "So, Lillian seems to like you."

"She's four years old. She'd like anyone," Severus said.

Harry chuckled slightly before sobering. "I still can't believe Lillian and Vivienne have been living on the street for two years. Somehow Vivienne managed to keep herself and her—at the time—two year old sister alive and out of danger."

"At least they found the article. Who knows if they would have managed on the street much longer," Severus said.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry. It's been a while," Ron said as Harry sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place with Ron and Hermione.<p>

"It has," Harry nodded. "You two helping here while I'm at Hogwarts. Things have been crazy."

"That it has." Ron nodded.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said. "We should tell you while you're here that Remus is coming back."

Harry stared at them. "He is?"

"In a couple of weeks. He's finishing up with this last pack that he infiltrated. He's managed to convince them to join our side. He's coming back for the foreseeable future," Hermione said.

"That's great," Harry said, smiling. "I've been hoping he'd come back since Kingsley has."

"Have you been keeping up with the attacks?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Severus and I have been trying to find connections but so far there's nothing. We also haven't gotten anywhere with the Horcruxes. We're still where we were about a month or so ago. Instead, I've turned most of my attention to the care house which is where we need to be."

Hermione and Ron laughed and followed Harry to the fireplace where they Flooed to the care house in order to introduce both the children and Ron and Hermione.

* * *

><p>October faded in, bringing with it a chill that told of the coming winter. The care house was still steadily taking in children, having at least one child arrive a day. Those children that had arrived on the opening day were settled or settling in well and it was clear that nearly all of them were happier now than when they first arrived. However, just because the children were being protected and were happy, it didn't mean everything else went away.<p>

Curled up on the sofa with the fire blazing, Harry sighed as he stared at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

_Nottingham Attacked_

_Dozens Killed and Injured_


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer:**** In this chapter, I use the lyrics of a song. I do not own the lyrics or the song or anything about it. The song is called **_**Man of the War**_** by **_**Jasmine McGuin**_**. I own nothing about the song. The lyrics are all hers and I am getting no money at all from the lyrics.**

Harry growled as he tore through books and shuffled through old _Daily Prophets_ and other articles. He was essentially doing two things at once. On one hand, he was researching the Horcruxes, trying to figure out where Hufflepuff's goblet might be and what the last Horcrux could be. On the other hand, he was trying to find a connection between the monthly attacks besides the fact that they were just that...monthly. So far he had found nothing on either side. October had passed, bringing with it the last of the warm weather and also Halloween. For once nothing had happened on the holiday, nothing except Severus pouring the both of them a glass of wine that they sipped after toasting to James and Lily Potter. It was November now and it had gotten bitterly cold as though it was already the middle of winter. In their rooms in the dungeons, Severus always had the fire roaring in an attempt to keep the rooms as warm as possible.

He sighed and pulled the book on the Founders closer, foregoing the search for a connection between the attacks. He really couldn't figure out where Voldemort could have hidden Hufflepuff's goblet. It would have to be somewhere it was protected well. Though it's not like the locket or the ring had been very well protected. He rubbed his hands over his face vigorously.

"What has you so irritated?" Severus asked, walking out of the library.

"Everything," Harry said. "Nothing about the attacks makes sense, I have absolutely _no_ idea where the goblet could be, and I have no idea what the last Horcrux is or might be. Not to mention Remus was supposed to be back forty-five minutes ago and he's still not here."

"He'll be here," Severus said. "Maybe you should take a break. You'll drive yourself crazy if you continue this way."

"Too late," Harry muttered as he threw the book on the Founders shut.

"You'll figure it out and you're not at it alone. I know Draco is currently in his rooms researching the Founders as well," Severus told him. "And away from that momentarily. You've got a letter."

Harry took the yellowed envelope and pulled out the letter. "It's from Caleb!"

_Harry!  
><em>_Took me a while to answer, I know. They also don't send post out often here. I didn't even get your letter until almost a week after you had sent it. Anyways, I would much rather go to the care house than be here. It's depressing here. Half the time someone's crying because they want to go home but can't or because they see a _Daily Prophet_ talking about another attack.  
><em>_Get me out of here!  
><em>_Caleb_

"He wants to come to the care house," Harry said. "Is there any way we can get him?"

"There is. We'll be going later tonight after dinner," Severus said.

Harry jumped up and threw his arms around the older man, kissing him hard. "You are amazing."

"So kind of you to notice," Severus said and smirked, kissing Harry again but deeper.

"How could I not?" Harry said when they broke apart.

Pushing Harry back gently, they fell onto the sofa with Severus on top. Letting their tongues dance, Severus dragged his hands down Harry's clothed chest, making sure to nudge the nipples and gain the usual gasp. His hands travelled further until they were on Harry's thighs. He squeezed lightly before moving one hand to Harry's groin. The younger man groaned loudly and immediately bucked upwards.

Severus chuckled slightly and applied pressure to Harry's obvious erection. Harry continued to buck, writhe, and moan. Severus' lips had moved to Harry's neck as his fingers made quick work of the Gryffindor's zipper. He pulled Harry's jeans down and followed with the boxers. He smirked when Harry gasped as he was exposed. It wasn't the first time they had done this but Harry was always very responsive.

Severus' hands kneaded Harry's thighs as they kissed again. Harry's hands were fluctuating between grasping Severus' shoulders and tangling in the man's hair where they currently were. Harry whined into the kiss, clearly wanting Severus to do more. He happily obliged. He slid a hand to Harry's erection and his fingers wrapped around it. Harry groaned and his hips thrust up, seeking more.

It didn't take long for Severus to move and set an easy pace. They continued kissing as Severus stroked Harry's member. All too soon in Harry's opinion, he stiffened and his orgasm hit. He cried out then slumped into the cushions, Severus on top of him. From the way the man was breathing, Harry knew that he had reached completion as well.

They were relaxing and catching their breath when someone knocked on the door. It was the voice, however, that made them jump up and clean up.

"Harry, may I come in?" Remus Lupin called through the door.

Severus cast extremely strong Cleaning Charms, knowing the werewolf would be able to smell what had happened easily without them. He tossed Harry his jeans, absently wondering when he had actually pulled them all the way off.

"Harry?"

They raced to make sure it would be impossible for anyone, even a werewolf to know what they had been doing. Finally Severus was sitting on the sofa with a book and Harry was opening the door.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed and hugged his honorary godfather.

* * *

><p>"The care house sounds excellent," Remus said a couple hours later. Harry and Remus were on the sofa. Severus had long since gone to his lab. He may not hate Remus but that didn't mean he would voluntarily spend time with the werewolf. "I'll help any way I can."<p>

"Just be one of the adults there. We have a schedule. Everyone has a copy and there's one at the care house. It updates itself. We'll just add you in and get you a copy," Harry said and Remus nodded. "So how's Tonks?"

"Good, especially now that I'm back," Remus said. "Actually, I've been meaning to tell you something but I haven't had a chance until now."

"What's up?"

"Tonks is, uh, she's, uh, pregnant," Remus finally said.

Harry blinked. "Pregnant?"

Remus nodded.

"How long?"

"About four months."

"That would make it your—"

"The wedding night."

"Wow," Harry breathed. "That's amazing. I can't believe you're going to have a baby. I've so happy for you." He instantly leaned over and hugged Remus tightly.

"Thank you, Harry. The baby's due sometime in April."

"A Spring baby," Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>"I hear 'congratulations' are in order," Severus said as Remus was leaving.<p>

"Thank you, Severus." Remus smiled. Severus inclined his head. "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Bye," Harry said and gave the man one last hug before he left. As the door shut, Harry turned to face Severus.

"Would you like to get Mr. Manden now?" Severus said.

"Please." Harry grinned.

"Very well. Come on. We will be making a few stops," Severus said.

"What's the first stop?" Harry asked as they walked over to the fireplace.

Severus grabbed the Floo Powder. "Manchester."

Harry huffed as he stumbled out of the small fireplace in the abandoned pub in Manchester. He scowled when Severus stepped out easily behind him.

"Remind me again why we had to Floo to Manchester? Why couldn't we just Apparate to Quebec?" Harry said, crossing his arms after dusting his clothes off.

"We are travelling internationally. While I would have just Apparated to Quebec instead of all the stops, you have never Apparated further than London. It would be very hard on you to Apparate from Hogwarts to Quebec. It's hard on even me to Apparate such long distances. I also know that you would never consent to taking a Portkey that far and we were not flying across the ocean," Severus said.

"Fine. What now?" Harry said.

"We are taking a Portkey to Washington. From there we will Floo to a hotel in British Columbia. We will then Apparate to Quebec City and then Apparate to the safe house," Severus told him.

"Fabulous," Harry muttered. "I think I'm going to invent a new mode of transportation. All the others are terrible."

Severus chuckled. "Come on. We'll walk a bit so you can recover from the trip."

"You make it sound like I'm about to keel over," Harry said, even as he followed Severus outside.

"You've never Flooed farther than the Burrow. This is your longest Floo trip and you have a hard time with Flooing in the first place. Let's walk. Besides, you've never really been outside London or Hogwarts. I'll show you around town a bit," Severus said.

"All right."

As they walked down the sidewalk that was filled with people, Severus pointed out and explained interesting aspects of Manchester. They had just reached the center of town when the nearby buildings went up in flames and exploded. The town was filled with fire and smoke and screams. Harry pushed himself up from where he had been thrown backwards, wincing at the pain in his back, and looked around. Despite the dark smoke, it was very easy to spot the cloaked Death Eaters. Of course, they were also the ones casting various spells at everyone in sight.

"Severus," Harry said, needing Severus to be able to hear him but not wanting the Death Eaters to hear him. Severus, who was lying beside him, pushed himself up as well. "You can't be seen here or they'll know you're a spy. You have to leave."

They covered their heads as another building exploded. Harry vaguely felt a stinging on his cheek but ignored it. He and Severus had to get away before the Death Eaters noticed them. He was about to speak to Severus again when the building closest to them, right beside them, exploded and they were thrown through the air.

Harry groaned as he hit the ground and debris fell on top of him. He didn't know where Severus was now but he knew they weren't near each other. He didn't have much more time to think on it as he quickly fell unconscious, buried beneath fallen buildings.

* * *

><p>When Harry came around again, the town of Manchester was pretty quiet. He could vaguely hear the crackling of fire as it buried what remained of the buildings and could hear quiet sobbing or pained moaning. Groaning himself at the pain his entire body was in, he forced himself to move, pushing wood and glass off of him. He shakily got to his feet, closing his eyes and opening them once he felt stable. He didn't move until the world had stopped spinning. When it did, he slowly blinked and looked around.<p>

Aurors had arrived and were putting out the fires, comforting the injured and the traumatized, and covering up the dead. He couldn't help but notice that there were a couple of Aurors lying on the ground. Clearly they had been hurt—or killed—in the attack. Still looking around, he had no idea where Severus was so he started walking.

_I was walking through the fields of war  
><em>_Gun tied on my side.  
><em>_When I saw him lying there,  
><em>_He could not be more than twenty-five._

Harry stumbled and fell to his knees painfully. As he looked up from the ground, he found himself staring at a relatively familiar face.

"Sam Montgomery?" he said. The young man was older than Harry. Sam Montgomery had been in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and had been in his fifth year when Harry had been in his first. The former Ravenclaw was lying on the ground, dirty and covered in blood and in obvious pain. Sam's chest was all bloodied. Looking closer, Harry could tell that he had been hit with a vicious curse that had torn his chest open.

"Harry."

At his name, Harry crawled closer.

_I said, "Son, you ain't,  
><em>_Gonna die on me tonight,  
><em>_I'll stay here, with you,  
><em>'_Till you see the morning light."_

"You'll be okay," Harry whispered, holding Sam's hand.

_And then he looked away.  
><em>_He said, "I'm sorry but I just can't take  
><em>_The suffering today, so would you please  
><em>_Grant me one last wish."  
><em>_A tear rolled down his face as he said,  
><em>"_I have a wife and kid."_

Harry tried to hold back his tears, knowing Sam had a family waiting for him.

_Would you tell Mary that I love her  
><em>_More than life itself?  
><em>_And that her birthday present  
><em>_Is hidden on the second shelf._

"Ella," Sam said in a quiet voice.

_Tell my girl not to be sad,  
><em>_Daddy don't want you to cry.  
><em>_I'll be there.  
><em>_Just close your eyes._

Harry couldn't help it. The tears fell in rivers on his cheeks just as Sam's own were falling. He grasped Sam's hand tighter when his breath hitched in pain and dwindling life.

_And bury me where poppies grow  
><em>_With a flag beside my grave.  
><em>_And when you carry me from the church,  
><em>_Sing 'Amazing Grace'._

"What were you doing here?" Harry whispered.

"I'm an Auror. I was doing what I'm supposed to."

_And when the day comes  
><em>_Where we don't fight no more,  
><em>_Don't call me a hero.  
><em>_I'm just another man of the war._

Sam's eyes slid shut and, for a moment, Harry thought he had died, but then they opened again. The blue irises were dull and it broke Harry's heart, making more tears fall.

_His eyes were growing weary now,  
><em>_His body broken.  
><em>_I took his hand and prayed with him,  
><em>_And we just kept on hoping._

"Just hold on. You'll be okay," Harry said, wishing beyond all that it was true.

_You're gonna see your love again,  
><em>_Hang on just a little while.  
><em>_Do it for your baby girl,  
><em>_You gotta walk her down the aisle._

"Tell them," Sam said. "Goodbye, Harry."

_And then, I watched, him die.  
><em>_Well, I bet that you ain't never seen  
><em>_A grown soldier cry._

Still grasping Sam's hand and not caring about the blood, Harry sobbed and lowered his head to Sam's chest. He couldn't believe he was dead. Sam had been such a kind person and to know he had a little girl at home who would never see her Daddy again. And his wife...his wife was a Muggle and wouldn't fully understand just what had happened, just what had caused her to become a widow at such a young age.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at the voice and saw Severus. His breath caught on a sob as he looked back at Sam who was lying limp and his eyes staring lifelessly.

"I have to call his wife. I have to tell her," Harry said.

"Are you sure you want to do it over the phone?"

Harry nodded, tears still falling. Looking down at Sam, he reached out and closed his lids.

"Come on."

With Severus' help, Harry stood and held Severus' arm. The Potions master Apparated them away and to London near a phone booth. Harry walked inside.

_With shaking hands when I got home,  
><em>_I dialed the number  
><em>_And Mary picked up the phone._

"Mary Montgomery?"

"Yes."

"Did your husband answer a call about an attack in Manchester this evening?"

"Yes."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

_You know that he loved you,  
><em>_More than life itself.  
><em>_And your birthday present is hidden  
><em>_On the second shelf._

_You didn't just lose a lover, I  
><em>_Know you lost a friend.  
><em>_Just know that he fought for you  
><em>'_Till the very end._

Severus had walked closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as the younger man continued to talk even as he continued crying.

_And bury him where poppies grow,  
><em>_I'll give you the flag to put beside his grave.  
><em>_Hold the service in a church  
><em>_And sing 'Amazing Grace'._

"He loved you and Ella so much."

_And the day will come  
><em>_Where we don't fight no more.  
><em>_Then we'll have him to thank,  
><em>_Just another man of the war._

"I'm so sorry, Mary."

Not waiting for or expecting a goodbye, Harry hung up the phone, the echoes of the sobbing women on the other end remaining in his ears. With the phone hung up, Harry spun around and cried into Severus' chest, wrapping his arms around the man tightly, feeling the man hold him back.

In his grief, Harry didn't really register when Severus Apparated them to Hogsmeade or when they walked back to their rooms in the dungeons. When he was finally coherent again, they were sitting on the sofa and the fire was blazing again. Severus was still holding him, one hand rubbing his back and he was staring into the flames. Neither of them said anything but just sat in silence, comforting each other and letting thoughts of those deceased float through their minds.

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry was sitting on the sofa with Severus' copy of <em>Hamlet<em> as Severus was up speaking with Dumbledore. He didn't care for researching the attacks or the Horcruxes at that moment. He just wanted to forget it all for a while even if it was just because he was reading something different. Turning the page and reaching the end of Act II, he looked up as the portrait door opened and Severus walked through.

"Severus?"

The man looked disturbed and worried and slightly angry. What had Dumbledore done now?

"Severus?" he said again when he received no reply.

The dark man eventually looked at him and the obsidian eyes stared through him. The man took a noticeably deep breath before saying, "I'm leaving."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Thanks to my friend on HEX, **_**Refrina**_**, for helping me write this chapter.**

"Leaving? What in the hell are you talking about?" Harry said, finally speaking after a long while of just gaping at his partner.

"Dumbledore needs me to do something. I leave tomorrow," Severus said.

Now that he knew Severus didn't mean they were breaking up, Harry felt a bit better but that quickly faded when he realized what it was that Severus _did_ mean.

"What does he need you to do?" Harry asked.

"He needs me to find an obscure ingredient for a potion. The ingredient isn't found in Britain," Severus said.

"So where is it found?"

"Syria."

"You're going to Syria for an ingredient?"

"Yes."

"And how long will you be gone exactly?"

"However long it takes to get the ingredient."

"What if you can't find it?"

"Then I will return but not until I am certain I cannot find it."

"Why you? Why can't he go himself?"

"I'm a Potions master. I know exactly what I'm looking for and where."

"This is unbelievable," Harry said, slumping backwards. "What is the ingredient?"

"It's called _Nux Myristica_. It's a flower with magical properties and is mostly used in very powerful Sleeping Potions. Said potions are almost all banned from use and are considered to be Dark," Severus told him.

"There's more to this than just getting an ingredient. Dumbledore's trying to separate us," Harry said.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he knows we're together or maybe the fact that we're so close doesn't fit in with our plans. I don't know how he works but I know this isn't just about an ingredient," Harry said.

"Harry, there's no reason for him to want to keep us apart. He does not know we are together and he wanted us to get along in the first place," Severus said and Harry huffed.

"What kind of potion would Dumbledore be making that needs an ingredient like that? It just doesn't seem right. There's something else behind this and I know it involves keeping us apart," Harry said.

"If that happens to be true, we will deal with it when it happens. Until then, I have to leave. He's asked me to," Severus said.

Harry scowled. "Don't you mean demanded or ordered you to? He never just _asks_."

"Harry—"

"Forget it. Go. Who gives a damn about what we want when Albus Dumbledore asks a favour?" Harry said before stalking from the room into his bedroom and slamming the door. Severus just stared at the closed door with sigh before going into the kitchen to make a light dinner as neither of them had eaten. It seemed he would be dining alone though for the first time in quite some time.

* * *

><p>Severus was interrupted as he got ready for bed by Harry knocking on his bedroom door and standing there sullenly. Despite being in a relationship, they never entered each other's bedrooms without permission except when Severus was waking Harry up from a nightmare or a vision.<p>

"Harry?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't—"

"Just to sleep, Severus. Not sex or anything. Just to sleep since you leave tomorrow for Merlin knows how long. Please?"

Severus gazed at him for a long while before nodding in agreement. Harry gave a small smile and slowly walked further into the room.

"I will be done momentarily," Severus said and Harry nodded.

Severus disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments before returning and heading to his queen sized bed. Harry watched as he pulled the covers back and lay down beneath them. Severus then gave Harry a raised eyebrow and looked pointedly at the space next to him. Harry gave a sheepish and shy smile before moving to crawl beneath the covers with his partner. They had never shared a bed before and so Harry was slightly nervous even though he knew they would only be sleeping.

"Relax," Severus murmured as Harry continued to hold himself stiffly in the bed beside him.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"We do not have to share a bed tonight if you do not wish to," Severus said and Harry quickly shook his head.

"No, I want to. Just nervous, I suppose. I've never shared a bed with anyone before," Harry said with a nervous smile.

Severus said nothing but reached out and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. Harry gasped in surprise but allowed himself to be pulled to Severus' side and chest. After some adjusting and moving, Severus was lying on his back with Harry curled on his side, his head on Severus' chest and an arm across the man's waist. Severus' arm was around Harry's shoulder and down his back with his hand resting on Harry's hip innocently.

"Better?" Severus finally said.

"Yes," Harry mumbled, smiling into the chest beneath his head that was substituting as a pillow. He smiled again when he felt Severus kiss his forehead.

They fell into a sleepy and comfortable silence that was also slightly tense with worry. Both were worried about Severus leaving for some of the same reasons and also different ones. However, both silently resolved to forget it until the morning. For now they wanted to enjoy being together and so they soon fell asleep wrapped up with each other.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes fluttered opened and he blinked several times as he took in where he was. He knew he wasn't in his room as his room was blue, not green. He also realized that there was a weight across his waist that had nothing to do with the blankets. He finally opened his eyes completely and looked around, recognizing immediately where he was and remembering what had happened to cause him to be there. He looked down and found that the weight was Severus' arm flung across his waist and he smiled.<p>

Not wishing to wake Severus Harry stayed perfectly still watching the older man as he slept. Harry noticed little details, like how Severus' hair fell just into his eyes and how every so often his finger would twitch. Harry smiled wider and nuzzled his face gently into Severus' chest. The arm around his waist tightened as Severus blinked and woke. Seeing Harry smile up at him made him raise a sleepy eyebrow.

"And how long, might I inquire, have you been watching me?" Severus asked, moving his arm up to ruffle Harry's hair.

"A minute, maybe two," the teen said with a smirk.

"And you had nothing better to do? It's..." He felt around his side table for his watch, "seven-thirty. Why are you awake at seven-thirty?" Severus said as he tried to get more sleep. However, it seemed Harry would not allow it as he sat up and stretched.

"Come on, get up," he said.

"You are the strangest teenager I have ever met," Severus grumbled as he slowly sat up to glare at Harry.

"Ouch, I think I'm burning," Harry said, putting a hand to his heart before he went to his own room to dress. Severus shook his head with a snort and began dressing himself.

As he pulled on his clothes, his mind easily drifted to what the coming of that morning meant and he knew it had occurred to Harry as well. He truly didn't want to leave but he knew he had to retrieve the _Nux Myristica_ for Dumbledore. The headmaster was not able to get it himself and he very clearly needed it as soon as possible. He sighed sadly and left his bedroom now fully dressed. He headed straight to the kitchen for breakfast, wishing a 'good morning' to Ivory who had just entered the rooms through her enchanted window. He could hear Harry moving about his own room before slipping into the kitchen and beginning breakfast. He was in the middle of the scrambled eggs when Harry finally appeared.

"You're making breakfast?" Harry said, halting in the doorway briefly.

"The mood hit," Severus said. Harry gave him an odd look as he travelled the rest of the way into the kitchen and behind Severus.

"Good morning, by the way," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist and laying his head between the man's shoulder blades.

"Good morning," Severus said, resting a hand on Harry's on his waist before returning to his cooking.

"Why are you cooking? I usually make the meals or we call Dobby," Harry said as he pulled away and moved to sit at the table.

"As I said, the mood hit," Severus said and Harry's curious expression returned. He seemed to be pondering the situation and then he seemed to figure it out as his face fell.

"Severus?" Harry said, picking up his fork as Severus placed a full plate before him and also sat down with his own breakfast.

"Yes?"

Harry bit his lip and then shook his head. "Never mind."

Severus sighed quietly. "What is it, Harry?"

"I just..." Harry breathed deeply. "I just don't want you to go. When are you leaving?"

"Let's not discuss or dwell on it. It will only make you depressed," Severus said.

"Only I'll get depressed?"

"I do not wish to leave either but I must."

Harry just nodded and took a bite of sausage.

A curt knock on the door caused both occupants of the room to groan in a mixture of worry and annoyance.

"Now? It's fricken' breakfast and he's dragging you away now? Can't it wait?" Harry said in frustration.

"Harry, if it could wait I wouldn't be—" Severus began.

"I know, you wouldn't be leaving!" Harry shouted.

"Harry! There is no reason to shout at me," Severus said looking to the door as another knock reached their ears.

"You don't really care, do you?" Harry shouted.

"Harry! How could you say that?" the older man asked, standing up.

"If you cared, you wouldn't leave me here alone!" Harry yelled. He threw the door open, storming past the headmaster and onto the grounds. He really didn't know the reason he was so angry and even close to tears. He was confused, he knew that much. He didn't know whether he was angry or worried. He wanted Severus to stay more than anything. Harry sniffed and swiped at his eyes to prevent the tears. He was so angry at Dumbledore and he'd taken it out on Severus.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Draco crossing the field with a pile of books in his arms. At Harry's pained expression, Draco dropped all his books and ran over to him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" His panicked voice made Harry smile sadly. How could he think he was alone?

Giving no explanation to Draco, Harry turned back to the castle and ran. He had to catch Severus before he left. He tore across the field, skidding to a halt at the front door. He could see Severus walking down towards the gate with Kingsley. He bit his lip as he looked at his older brother. He and Severus had agreed to keep things secret for good reason.

_What the hell_, Harry thought. He ran after them. Kingsley clearly caught sight of Harry out the corner of his eye as he stopped and turned, tapping Severus on the shoulder. The Potions master turned and looked sadly at Harry. The younger Gryffindor crossed the remaining distance and pulled Severus into a kiss.

Harry vaguely saw Kingsley's eyes widen but ignored it as he ran a hand through Severus' hair. Wrapping his arms around his partner, Severus pulled Harry closer. Kingsley looked back and forth between them at a loss as to what to do. When they at last broke apart, Harry sighed.

"Come back," he whispered.

"I will," Severus replied in equal volume.

"Promise?" Harry asked, looking into his eyes.

"I could never do that," Severus replied. Harry lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"You're a git." Harry huffed.

"I know," Severus said, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"What just happened?" Kingsley's deep voice interrupted the moment.

"I'm going to leave that to you. Goodbye, Kingsley," Severus said, picking up his dropped bags. "Goodbye, Harry," he murmured and walked through the gates, Disapparating just past them.

"Git," Harry muttered.

"What the hell was that?" Kingsley said loudly.

Harry sighed audibly as he faced Kingsley and proceeded to tell him everything.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Kingsley said and Harry sighed, amused. It wasn't the first time his brother had done this. They had eventually moved to sit in the Quidditch stands and had been there for a few hours as Harry attempted to explain the situation with Severus.<p>

"What now?" Harry said in exasperation.

"You're dating Severus?" Kingsley said and Harry nodded. "For how long?"

"Since August. Before Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry said.

"And no one knows?"

"Well, you do now and I'm pretty sure Dumbledore knows."

"Remus doesn't?"

Harry shook his head. "No, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Kingsley smirked. "Scared?"

"Definitely," Harry said with a straight face before the two of them burst into laughter.

"Three months and no one's figured it out," Kingsley said

"That's the idea," Harry said. "I'd like to tell people, I really would, but it's too dangerous."

Kingsley nodded. "I get it. Wish I had found out in a different way though."

Harry laughed. "It was necessary. He was leaving." Here his face fell and he looked out at the empty Quidditch pitch sadly.

"He'll come back, kid, don't worry. It isn't a Death Eater mission so he'll be all right," Kingsley told him.

"What if he's seen?"

"He'll figure his way out. He's been in tighter spots."

Harry sighed without replying.

"Do you want someone to stay with you while he's gone?" Kingsley asked.

"No, I'll be okay. Thanks though. If I need anyone, I can just Floo or send a Patronus," Harry said.

"You can send messages with your Patronus now?" Kingsley said, surprised.

"Yeah, I got it just the other day," Harry said, nodding.

"Impressive. Glad you can do that now," Kingsley said.

"Yeah, it's convenient," Harry said absently.

"I'm sorry Severus was sent away but he knows what he's looking for and where. It shouldn't take him too long," Kingsley said.

"I guess," Harry said. "I'm going to head home. I want to read some more of Slytherin's journal."

"Find out anything else on the goblet? Or about the last Horcrux?" Kingsley asked, standing up and leaving the stands with his younger brother.

"Not yet. No other special items have been mentioned in the journal and I can't think of anywhere Voldemort may have hidden the goblet," Harry said as they headed back to the school.

_Not much of a school anymore_, Harry thought absently and bitterly.

As they headed to the dungeons, they talked, quietly in case of passing students, about the Horcruxes. Even if they managed to destroy the goblet and the mysterious last Horcrux, Harry had no idea how he would be able to get a chance to destroy Nagini. Voldemort always kept her close since the attack on Mr. Weasley in fifth year. He'd never leave her alone unprotected.

They avoided discussing the Horcrux within Harry as everyone did, making Harry roll his eyes mentally. He knew that they all just cared about him but it couldn't be changed. He had to die in order to destroy the Horcrux in his scar. Someone else would then have to kill Voldemort...for good. He had accepted it. Why couldn't they?

* * *

><p>That night, Harry was sitting in his bed and staring at the wall blankly. He was tired as it was nearly three in the morning but he just couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He had a strong feeling but he had been ignoring it, not knowing what it was. However, he finally gave in and allowed the urge to take him where it wanted.<p>

Leaving his bed and his bedroom, he soon found himself standing in the doorway to Severus' bedroom...his _empty_ bedroom. He stared at the bed in which he and Severus had slept for the first time together. He continued to follow the urge and was soon ensconced in Severus' bed, the dark green flannel blankets tucked around him.

The bed was overly large without Severus in it with him but he felt better than when he was in his own bed. He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the illuminated face with its locations and personalized hands. Most were pointed at 'home' or 'work' or 'school' but Severus' was pointing at 'lost'. His hand was also black so it meant he wasn't injured or ill or anything. Somehow, it just didn't make his being gone any better.

Harry sighed and placed the watch on the bedside table, still open and facing him. He turned on his side, his back facing the side of the bed that Severus would have occupied. As he stared at the glowing watch, he slowly drifted off, somewhat comforted by being surrounded by a little bit of his partner.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: I have changed some of Bellatrix's prison past. I have it so that she was not in prison in the summer after fourth year. Basically, she was just broken out or got out a few months earlier than in canon.**

**Timeline: End of December 1997**

Time had passed. Far too much time in Harry's opinion. Three weeks had gone by since Severus had left for Syria. In the man's absence, Harry hadn't gotten any closer to…anything. He was stuck on all of his research and he certainly wasn't any happier. He couldn't help but think that something had gone wrong. Severus knew what he was looking for and where so why had he been gone nearly a month? True, he looked at his pocket watch constantly and Severus' hand was black, meaning he was all right but he couldn't help but still worry.

Harry couldn't believe it had already been almost a month that they had been apart. His friends, Kingsley, and Remus tried to help but nothing was to be done. The longer Severus was gone, the more Harry felt he was missing something. It wasn't a new feeling; he had had it almost since he had started Hogwarts. He had always had this feeling of needing to have Severus in his life. It hadn't mattered if they hated each other just as long as the man remained in his life. He didn't know what it was or if he was just imagining things; he had never told anyone.

Harry sighed, continuing to stare down at Slytherin's journal blankly. There was a knock on the door and he allowed them entrance without moving.

"Trying to decide what to ask Santa for Christmas?" an amused voice said and Harry looked up with a scowl.

"What do you want?" he said as Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm making sure you haven't done anything stupid," Draco said.

"Shouldn't I be checking on you then?" Harry said and Draco chuckled.

"So what are you doing?" Draco asked, sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

"Trying to figure out where the goblet might be or what the other Horcrux might be," Harry said.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about the goblet," Draco said.

"What about it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Do you know what it looks like?"

"Yeah, I saw it in one of the memories Dumbledore had me watch. Why?"

Draco pulled out an old, tattered piece of parchment and unfolded it. "Does it look like this?"

Harry took the parchment. It was a charcoal drawing and it looked nearly identical to the goblet Harry had seen in the memory.

"Who drew this?" Harry asked, looking at him.

"I did," Draco said, "about two years ago."

"Fourth year?"

"Summer after." Draco nodded. "This is what we're looking for, right?"

"Yes, but I don't understand. How were you able to draw this when you've never seen the goblet?"

"Because I have seen it. Once. I didn't know what it was at the time, only that it was clearly important. It stuck in my head so I drew it," Draco told him.

"When did you see it?"

"Summer after fourth year. It was brought to the manor one day," Draco said.

"You know who has it?" Harry said and Draco nodded.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Hell."

"Voldemort gave it to her to keep safe. She brought it to the manor to show off the responsibility she had been given to my parents. I happened to be in the room. They didn't hide things as they thought I'd be a Death Eater one day," Draco said.

"Do you know where she keeps it?" Harry asked.

"Her Gringotts vault," Draco said. "No one can get in unless you're a Lestrange. Everything inside is cursed too. It'll burn anyone who's not a Lestrange and also multiply if touched."

"Well, doesn't that just make things so much better?" Harry said with a sigh.

"I don't know how you'll get the goblet," Draco said.

"Simple," Harry said. "We break into Gringotts."

* * *

><p>Severus growled in irritation as more rain fell. Honestly, he should've remembered that December was generally the wettest month of the year in Syria. He had been caught in one snowfall, a small hailstorm, and three thunderstorms. Suffice to say he had forgotten what it was to be warm and dry.<p>

There was another problem as well. One of the rainstorms had been so heavy that it killed the small growth of _Nux Myristica_ he had found. He now had to wait for it to grow back. Luckily it only took days for it to grow back but it was having a hard time growing due to the overabundance of rain. He had been camped out in the area for the last three weeks and he was completely ready to return home. However, since he had found the flower, he was determined not to leave without it.

As he lay in the tent, he thought of Harry as he often did. He missed Harry and wished he was back home with him. He couldn't help but wonder if Harry had been right. Maybe there was something more behind Dumbledore sending him away. Why would the headmaster need the _Nux Myristica_ anyways? It was, essentially, a Dark ingredient and used for Dark potions. He would know as he had used it in potions for Voldemort. What could Dumbledore possibly use it for?

As usual, something was going on and they weren't privy to the information.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard familiar voices and saw silhouettes pass his warded tent.

* * *

><p>Draco blinked. "Did you just say 'break into Gringotts'?"<p>

"Yes," Harry said.

"All right, and my next question is, are you _bloody mad_?" Draco shouted somewhat hysterically.

"It's possible but I don't think so. It's a perfectly sane idea," Harry said and Draco stared at him. "Okay, maybe not 'perfectly sane' but relatively or at least somewhat."

"There is _nothing_ sane about breaking into Gringotts," Draco said.

"It's been done before," Harry argued.

"By _Voldemort_," Draco said. "Not exactly role model of the year."

"True, but it can clearly be done. We just have to be creative about it," Harry said. "And I'll need Ron and Hermione's help."

"Why?"

"We need Hermione because we need someone to be Bellatrix," Harry said as though it were the obvious answer.

"Oh, of course," Draco said dryly and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a git."

"To think," Draco said, "I came here to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid."

"And now you're helping me do something stupid. Funny how it works out," Harry said with a grin.

"Who says I'm going to help?" Draco said.

"First because you'll never let just me, Ron, and Hermione go because we're Gryffindors. Second, we both know several people who will kill you if you let me go alone. And third, you're getting us into Lestrange Manor," Harry said.

"Unbelievable," Draco muttered and rubbed his eyes wearily. "You don't honestly think I can get in Lestrange Manor, do you? I've been disowned. Bellatrix is hardly going to welcome me inside with open arms."

"All very true but you _are _still a Malfoy and also a Black. You have the blood of the Black family from your mother," Harry said.

"Bellatrix's sister," Draco said and sighed.

"You can get through the wards because you share the same blood. You are a Black by blood if not by name. You can get all of us through the wards too," Harry said.

"You seem to think that this will all happen with no trouble," Draco said.

"Don't be ridiculous. When has anything ever happened without there being a problem?" Harry scoffed and Draco laughed. "So, are you in?"

"I have a choice?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"If you like to think you do," Harry said and Draco chuckled again.

"Yeah, I'm in," Draco said.

"Excellent."

"When is this happening?"

"In a couple weeks. We have to get the finer details worked out," Harry said.

"So there are finer details. And here I am thinking we were just going to barge in like Hippogriffs. It's the Gryffindor way after all," Draco said and Harry scowled.

"I'll punch you, you know I will," Harry threatened and Draco shrugged with a grin, leaning back in the chair. Harry shook his head and chucked a pillow at his friend.

* * *

><p>Severus walked out of the leaky tent and to the very edge of his wards to listen to Amycus Carrow and Lucius Malfoy. What in the world were they doing in the forests of Syria?<p>

"Why don't we just tell the Dark Lord? We will be rewarded," Amycus said.

"He already knows. He's just testing him to be sure," Lucius said.

"Then why in the hell are we here?" Amycus huffed.

"Because he was seen Disapparating from Hogsmeade and his Apparation signature showed him making an international Apparation to this area," Lucius said and Severus' heart stopped.

He had been seen? They were watching the village and the castle?

"If we find him, we can bring him to the Dark Lord and learn what Dumbledore has him doing," Lucius continued.

Severus swore. If Lucius Malfoy and Amycus Carrow knew he was a traitor then Voldemort surely did.

"He's here somewhere and close. I can feel the magic," Lucius said.

"Think he's Disillusioned or invisible?" Amycus said.

"He's warded an area so he can't be seen. He's here. We just have to get through his magic," Lucius said and turned. He was now staring directly at Severus who had never been more thankful for wards in his life. He watched as Lucius and Amycus headed away and then raced back to his tent and the patch of _Nux Myristica_ he had been watching for days. He stared at it. It was nearly ready. It just needed another couple of days. Hopefully his wards could keep him hidden until then.

But, of course, when did anything ever work out when he needed it to?

* * *

><p>"You cannot be serious," Hermione said, staring at Harry and Draco across the table. The three of them and Ron were at the care house and sitting in the kitchen. They didn't have to be at the care house as Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Fleur were on shift that day. Harry wanted to see the children, however, and make sure they were all settling. They had at least one child arriving every two or three days despite the care house having been open for two months. It was truly sad to see how many children needed help.<p>

"Dead," Harry said. He knew it was a tasteless thing to say but he couldn't help it, and grinned sheepishly at Hermione's glare. "Look, we need to get into that vault and we can only do that with Bellatrix. As I don't see her helping us anytime in the near future, this is the next option."

"You are talking about not only breaking into Lestrange Manor but Gringotts too," Hermione said.

"I know but it's not impossible," Harry said. "It _can _be done."

"You're insane," Ron said.

Harry shrugged and grinned again. "Probably."

"You really mean it," Hermione said, sounding resigned.

"We need that cup," Harry said.

"What if something happens?" Hermione asked.

"We deal with it as it comes," Harry said.

"Like all the other times," Ron said with a smile that Harry returned. They remembered everything they had gone through together. They had never had a distinct plan but instead made it up as they went along.

Draco scoffed. "Gryffindors."

"Slytherins don't always have plans either, you prat," Harry said. "Severus didn't when he left for Syria." He bit his lip and looked down sadly. The feeling of something missing was growing everyday Severus remained gone. He had no idea what it was but he knew it involved Severus.

"You realize people will kill us for this," Hermione said. "Remus, Kingsley, Molly, Severus, all of them. They will murder us when they realize we're gone,"

"Does that mean you're in?" Harry said, smiling widely.

"Yes, Harry, I'm in," Hermione said with a put-upon sigh and all the boys laughed.

"Harry?" a small, young voice said and a small hand tugged his shirt. He looked down and saw Lillian.

"Hello, Lillian," Harry said, picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"Harry, where's Sev'rus?" Lillian asked, poking at his buttons.

"He's doing a favour for a friend," Harry said with a sigh. "He'll be back soon."

_I hope_.

* * *

><p>"Are we ready?" Harry asked, ignoring the ache of loss that never disappeared anymore. It was a week later and they were now heading to Lestrange Manor and then to Gringotts. Harry had found Polyjuice Potion in Severus' lab so they didn't have to worry about taking a month to brew the potion. They had spent the past week getting things together and making plans for their break-ins. They had no idea if any of their plans would work but they hoped.<p>

"As we'll ever be," Draco said, pulling on his black sweater. It was hot but they had to blend in. Harry couldn't help but compare their appearances and situation to a Muggle spy movie. He hoped they did better than they did in the movies.

"You have to get us as close to the house as possible without us being inside or on the front step," Harry reminded him.

Draco nodded. "I've got a place in mind. You all have to hold on tight. We can't risk any of us tripping the wards."

"Ron and Hermione will be going around the back once we're there. We don't know where Bellatrix will be so we have to search everywhere. Once one of us has her hair, we send our Patronus and the rest of us get out as soon as possible. We come back here," Harry said and the other three nodded in affirmation. "Let's go."

Harry and Ron grasped Draco's arms while Hermione gripped Ron's hand.

"When you're ready," Harry said.

Draco took a deep breath. "Hold tight," he said and they disappeared from Hogsmeade with a _pop_.

Harry and Draco stared out from the shadows and Invisibility Cloak at Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy as the two Death Eaters looked frantically for the intruders. When they had appeared at Lestrange Manor, Harry's inability to travel and stand on flat ground had kicked in. He had stumbled slightly, tripping the wards and alerting Bellatrix to someone attempting to get past the wards. Of course, she had no idea that the intruders had managed to get in and were now heading inside the manor.

Hermione and Ron had already stolen around the back. Harry and Draco had been about to enter the manor when Bellatrix and Lucius had come running outside. Draco and Harry had quickly dashed into the shadows and pulled the Invisibility Cloak on. Now they watched as Bellatrix and Lucius gave up and headed back inside. Harry and Draco followed quickly but silently.

The manor was dark despite the halls being lined with lit torches. Most doors were closed but the few that were open disturbed them. Dark objects and horrid pictures filled every open room. They ignored the rooms and focused on following Bellatrix, hoping for a chance to get close enough to get some of her hair. The two of them vaguely wondered where Ron and Hermione were.

They followed Bellatrix down a corridor and into a large, occupied sitting room, barely managing to slip in before the door was shut and locked.

Harry and Draco looked at each other apprehensively when the door locked before looking around the room.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sat on a loveseat. Macnair stood next to the fireplace with Avery. Greyback lounged on a chaise lounge. Crabbe and Goyle sat at a small table. Rabastan and Rodolphus occupied lounge chairs. Alecto and Amycus Carrow sat next to each other on a sofa with Dolohov. Pettigrew cowered in a corner, stroking his silver Hand of Glory. Nott, Mulciber, and Thorfinn Rowle stood together by a liquor cabinet, whispering. Yaxley was in a rocking chair, humming. Selwyn and Travers were on the window seat.

Harry and Draco gulped. They had walked in on a Death Eater reunion. All that was missing was Voldemort.

How were they supposed to get Bellatrix's hair with a dozen other Death Eaters around? They backed up slowly, taking care not to bump anyone or anything. Finally they stood pressed up against a wall, staring at the full room. They dared not even whisper, sure they would be heard.

"It won't be long before he's found out," Amycus said. "The Dark Lord's setting a trap. He'll be found."

"We've all known he was the traitor for ages," Dolohov said.

_They're talking about Severus_, Harry realized with horror.

"We got a good one in on him," Amycus said, nodding at Lucius. "He knows his time is up."

"I hope for your sake he doesn't know he's going to be tested," Greyback growled.

"Of course he doesn't," Amycus said. "He just knows all of us know and it's only a matter of time before the Dark Lord realizes it too."

"Can't believe the Dark Lord ever trusted him in the first place," Thorfinn Rowle said.

"He actually _was_ loyal at one point," Lucius said. "Before the Dark Lord chose the Potters to be the ones in the prophecy anyways. Then he threw it all away for a Mudblood. Not ever her child as well, just her."

Chuckles and disgusted groans filled the room. Harry bit his lip in anger and Draco put a hand on his shoulder, calming him and reminding him what they had to do.

Harry looked around, thinking of what they could do _and _get out alive. They had to get close to Bellatrix but she and all the others needed to be distracted and not notice. He bit his lip in thought. Then he remembered what he had hastily shoved in his pocket just before they had left. Pulling it out, he held up the small, dark ball for Draco to see. Draco looked at him and he nodded.

Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

One of the fabulous items from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It would be perfect. Taking deep breaths, they walked as close to Bellatrix as they dared. Harry threw the powder to the floor, watching as the little ball exploded. Black dust filled the room and chaos erupted. Harry leapt forward and used the knife from Kingsley to blindly cut off Bellatrix's hair. He grasped wildly before feeling her hair in his fingers and slicing it off.

"Go!" Harry shouted and he and Draco raced from the room.

"It's Potter!" Lucius cried.

"Get him!" Bellatrix yelled and soon a few of the Death Eaters were running behind them.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry yelled and his stag raced off, he and Draco continuing down the long corridor to the front door.

"We have to get the door open!" Draco said.

"Easy!" Harry said and pointed his wand at the door. "_Bombarda_!"

Draco caught on and pointed his own wand. "_Reducto_!"

The wooden door exploded under the two curses. Harry and Draco ignored the shards and splinters of wood that cut and pierced them. They ran through the doorway and outside. Death Eaters still behind them, they ran across the yard to pass the wards.

"Hold on!" Harry yelled and took Draco's hand. '_Home_!' he hissed and his bracelet whisked them away.

Harry and Draco crashed to the floor of Harry's and Severus' quarters. They didn't move. They breathed heavily as they lay on the stone floor.

"Harry! What are you doing on the floor?"

Harry and Draco jumped at Hermione's voice.

"What on earth happened to you two?"

"Death Eaters," Draco muttered.

"A door actually," Harry said and looked at Hermione's raised eyebrow. "Death Eaters were chasing us, we didn't have time to open the door, so we broke it."

"With what?" Ron said with a slight laugh.

"_Bombarda_ and _Reducto_," Draco said and Hermione huffed.

"You boys," she said. "Up. We need to get you healed so we can continue with the second half of this ridiculous plan."

"The first half worked." Harry grinned.

"We'll see if the second half does as well," Hermione said and pulled the two boys to their feet. They headed into the bathroom where she proceeded to heal them. Harry's upper arm was bandaged and medical tape was on a cut on his cheek. Draco had medical tape on his forehead and his right hand was wrapped.

"Shall we?" Harry said, holding up the lock of Bellatrix's hair.

* * *

><p>"This is not going to work," Hermione hissed to Harry and Draco who stood behind her under the Invisibility Cloak. Ron had gone inside under a slight glamour to wait and meet them.<p>

"It will," Harry whispered. "Just stay calm."

"Says the one who gets to hide under the cloak," Hermione said, still staring up at Gringotts as she fidgeted with her Bellatrix-like robes. They had transfigured some of Harry's clothes to seem as close to Bellatrix's as possible, including the boots. For a wand, they had gone to the Room of Requirement, to the Room of Hidden Things. They had found dozens of wands and had chosen one. They hoped to get by with the story that Bellatrix's wand had been stolen and she now had a spare.

"Act like Bellatrix," Draco whispered. "Be mean and cold. Don't be polite, don't say 'please' or 'thank you'. Demand things, don't ask."

"I can't do this," Hermione whispered back anxiously.

"You'll be fine," Harry said. "Just say you want to go to your vault immediately."

Hermione swallowed with difficulty, straightened her spine, and stalked into the wizarding bank. Harry and Draco kept close, making sure they stayed hidden under the cloak. They spotted the disguised Ron standing awkwardly near the cart that would take them down to the vault. They followed Hermione up to the tall counter as a goblin stared her down.

"Yes?" the goblin grumbled.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I must visit my vault immediately."

"Very well," the goblin said. "I will just need your wand to verify your identity."

"My wand was recently stolen. I am currently using an unregistered spare wand," Hermione said and they all held their breath, hoping for their story to be believed.

"Very well. Grognog will bring you down," the goblin said and they all breathed in relief. They turned and followed the goblin that appeared behind them to the cart. Stepping into the cart, they pulled Ron in when the goblin was turned away and covered him with the cloak. The cart jerked and they were speeding down the track.

"What's the waterfall about?" Harry whispered to Draco when he saw the falling sparkly water they were nearing.

"It cancels all enchantments," Draco said. "It'll get rid of Hermione's and Ron's disguises. An alarm will go off to alert the bank to intruders and imposters."

Harry looked at him, alarmed. "We'll be caught?"

Draco nodded.

Harry stared at the nearing waterfall in horror, trying to figure out what to do.

Then Hermione spoke. "Might I remind you that I do not wish to be wet," she said coldly.

"Of course, Madam," the goblin said and just as the water would have hit them, the track moved to go around the waterfall. Harry slumped back, his heart pounding.

_I'm going to die of heart failure before Voldemort ever gets a chance_, he thought as the cart slid to a sharp halt. They were all thrown forward slightly.

"Here we are, Madam," the goblin said and walked over to the door. There was no keyhole like on Harry's vault but instead looked much like vault 713 had looked all those years ago. They goblin unlocked it the same way, sliding a finger slowly down the door. "I will wait here until you are finished, Madam."

Hermione said nothing as she left the cart and entered the vault with the invisible Harry, Ron, and Draco following close behind. They were all glad when the door shut once all of them were inside. They stared at the contents of the vault. There honestly wasn't much but it was all clearly valuable. Most of it was gold while the other half had jewels.

"Don't touch anything," Draco said as they removed the Invisibility Cloak. "Everything will burn you and multiply."

"Great," Harry said. "How do we find the goblet then?"

"I don't think we have much choice," Ron said. "We have to go in."

"We could die," Hermione said. "Everything will multiply and fill the vault all while burning us at the same time."

Harry sighed. "Ron's right. We don't have a choice."

"This is insane!" Draco said.

"We need that cup!" Harry retorted.

"I see it!" Hermione said and they all looked to where she was pointing. The goblet lay on the floor on the other side of the hill of gold items.

"Well, we know where it is," Ron said.

"Until we start touching everything else and it gets lost in the multiples," Draco said, crossing his arms.

"We have to hurry," Hermione said. "The potion is going to wear off soon."

Harry let out a breath. "Let's do this," he said and started towards the tower of objects. It wasn't taller than his chest but he knew that would change. He watched as he accidentally kicked a goblet and five clones exploded out of the original.

_This should be interesting_, he mused and tried to jump over a low part of the pile.

"Harry!" Ron, Hermione, and Draco cried and they ran forward. Harry fell into the burning pile and felt the hundreds of multiples appear. He dug his way back to the top, ignoring the scorching of his skin. He heard the others shout and attempted to find them, but was unable. The multiplying objects wouldn't stop and they were already halfway to the ceiling.

"Where's the cup?" he called.

"It's over here!" he heard Draco say and looked to his left near the back of the vault. He watched as Draco almost had Hufflepuff's goblet but then a plate and some goblets multiplied, pushing it away from Draco.

"Harry!" Hermione said, appearing next to him though he could barely see past the exploding gold. His heart dropped. Hermione looked like Hermione. The potion had worn off.

"We need that cup," Harry said and they struggled through the moving pile that was now very close to the ceiling. Plates and bowls and platters and glasses exploded and cloned all around them, making movement almost impossible. They all hissed as they were continuously burnt, forcing their way to the back of the vault.

"Harry!" Hermione cried again and he turned to see her disappear as the area around her reached the ceiling and pulled her under.

He growled and went as fast as he could. Before he could reach the goblet, someone else did.

"I got it!" Ron yelled. "Get the door open!"

"We're out of time!" Draco yelled just before he disappeared as well.

"No!" Harry yelled and pressed his palms to the ceiling. This was it. They had failed. He closed his eyes as the gold swallowed him.

Then he was falling, sliding and the others were screaming around him. His eyes flew open. He was still surrounded by gold but now it was as though he and the gold were going down a slide. He grasped, trying to find something to stop his descent but he only succeeded in getting burnt and making more clones. It was over quickly and he found himself lying painfully on a cold stone floor.

"Harry! Harry, we have to go!"

He blinked and groaned as Draco pulled him to his feet. "Where's the goblin?"

"Stunned," Hermione said as they climbed hurriedly into the cart. "He sounded an alarm."

"We're not getting out of here easily," Ron said.

"When is it ever easy?" Harry said with a grin and used his magic to make the cart fly back up the track. "Ron, do you still have the cup?"

Ron grinned and pulled Hufflepuff's goblet out of his pocket.

"Good." Harry smiled. "Hold on to that. It's time to go home."

The cart slid to a jerky stop in the Atrium and they quickly jumped out. The building was in chaos. Goblins were everywhere and shouting.

"Thieves! Imposters!" one goblin yelled, pointing at the.

"Run!" Harry shouted and, pulling their wands, they ran through the goblins.

"Potter!" a high voice screamed and Harry paused. It was Bellatrix. "Get him! _Get him_!" she screeched.

Harry spun around to find his friends fighting off goblins, slowly inching towards the doors. He turned back to Bellatrix just in time to duck as she sliced at him with a knife. He sent a silent Stunner at her but she blocked it and sent _Sectumsempra_. He spun away but the curse caught his shoulder, slicing it open.

"The wards are down!" he heard goblins shout.

Harry pointed his wand at the floor under Bellatrix's feet. "_Reducto_!" he cried and the marble floor exploded. He heard Bellatrix shriek and he spun away, Disapparating.

His feet hit the floor of his rooms at Hogwarts. He heard three more _pops_ and knew his friends had made it.

"We did it," Ron said.

Then Hermione screamed. Harry looked at her and found her staring at his midsection in horror. He frowned and looked down.

_Oh_, he thought lamely.

Apparently Bellatrix had taken one last shot as he Disapparated. He could feel the pain now and gasped as it erupted into agony.

_Severus is going to murder me_, he thought as his vision tunnelled and he hit the floor.


	64. Chapter 64

"I can't leave you alone at all, can I?" Severus said, looking at his partner who was lying in bed. Harry had refused to stay in the infirmary and was recovering at home and in Severus' room no less.

"Technically I wasn't alone when this happened," Harry said. He had been ecstatic to see Severus when he awoke after being healed from his knife wound. He hadn't really been able to show his excitement as he was exhausted and in pain, but he had been sure to get a kiss when they were alone.

Ron, Hermione, and Draco had visited the hospital wing as well in order to get their burns and cuts healed. Of course, they had all been thoroughly lectured by Pomfrey and Severus. There had also been an attack not long after they returned from Gringotts. York had been attacked this time.

"You realize if the knife had been an inch in any other direction it would have hit something vital?" Severus said, holding back the anger he still felt.

"Severus, it's not like I knew she would throw the knife at me," Harry said with a sigh.

"It's Bellatrix! Of course she would!" Severus growled.

"All right, so I probably should have expected it or something like it. Regardless, it was worth it. We got the goblet," Harry said.

"Nothing is worth coming home and finding you in the hospital wing," Severus said quietly and Harry softened.

"I've missed you," Harry said. "And are you sure you're okay? The way Lucius and Amycus spoke it sounded like they had really hurt you."

"I am fine. They did nothing I could not heal," Severus told him. "Which cannot be said about you."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry but once I knew where the goblet was, I had to get it. Voldemort needs to be stopped. Aside from me, there are only two Horcruxes left."

"I don't care about the Horcruxes if they are going to land you in the infirmary nearly dead," Severus hissed.

"I know but I'm not going to stop going after them. They need to be destroyed," Harry said earnestly.

Severus looked at the stone floor to his left, silent.

"Did you get the ingredient for Dumbledore?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Yes though it took longer than I had anticipated," Severus said.

"Why _did_ it take so long? You were gone over a month. Christmas is next week," Harry said.

"The patch that had been growing was washed away in a rainstorm. I had to wait for it to grow again," Severus said and Harry nodded.

"The feeling is gone," Harry muttered as he reached out to grasp one of his partner's hands.

"What feeling?" Severus said curiously.

"Since you left, I've had this feeling like something's been missing. It only got stronger the longer you were gone," Harry explained.

"Which coincides with what I found," Severus said.

"What do you mean?"

"I researched the mind connection we've had while I was gone. Imagine my surprise when I found the answer in a book about ravens," Severus said, somewhat amused.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Ravens?"

Severus nodded. "Ivory has known the answer all along. It would appear that we are soul mates."

"Soul mates? You mean like true love and love at first sight?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Severus chuckled. "No, it simply means two people who are magically compatible and will always be in each other's lives. Soul mates do not have to like each other but no matter how hard they may try to get away from each other, they'll always come back into contact. When separated they experience feelings of loss. The intensity and terms of the bond depends on the relationship. Our mind connection that we've had is a result of the bond."

"So we're soul mates?"

"It would seem so."

"Good to know that even if you had refused my wish to be friends, you still wouldn't have been able to get rid of me." Harry grinned.

Severus snorted and shook his head. "I don't think we need to be soul mates for that."

Harry laughed.

"You need to rest," Severus said. "Get some sleep."

"Lay with me," Harry said, tugging on Severus' hand.

"I have some brewing—"

"That can wait. I will get up and run around the dungeons if you don't lie with me," Harry said.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Blackmail?"

Harry grinned innocently and tugged on Severus' hand insistently.

Severus sighed. "Fine, but just until you fall asleep."

Harry smiled and watched Severus slide into bed next to him. He carefully turned so he was resting on Severus' chest, keeping their hands entwined.

"I'm glad you're back," Harry said.

"Me too," Severus murmured, letting his fingers fiddle with and stroke Harry's. He kissed Harry's hair and laid his cheek on Harry's head. As Harry slept and Severus felt himself drifting off involuntarily, Severus studiously ignored the stinging pain in his leg.

* * *

><p>Harry frowned as Severus grasped the counter, swaying slightly. "Are you all right?" he asked.<p>

"I'm fine, Harry. Just a bit of a head rush," Severus said. "I'll be in the lab." He kissed Harry's head and went to his lab.

Harry continued to frown, wondering about Severus' odd behaviour, until someone knocked on the door. He shook his head and opened the door, letting Draco in.

"You're looking better," Draco said, taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs.

"It wasn't that bad. I was healed the other day," Harry said.

"So you're being a hypochondriac?" Draco said with a grin.

"No, Severus is making me be a hypochondriac," Harry said and Draco laughed. "So, what brings you by?"

"Thought you might like company to destroy the goblet," Draco said. "You still have Basilisk fangs, right? Severus hasn't used them all in potions?"

Harry chuckled. "No, there are still some in the cupboard."

"Good. Let's get this done," Draco said, getting to his feet.

"You know, I think the Horcruxes might be getting stronger," Harry said, taking the goblet and a Basilisk fang out of the locked cabinet.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Draco said. "The remaining ones have to try and keep the bastard alive."

Harry hmm'ed.

"Have you been having any visions?" Draco asked as they entered the dining room.

"No, I haven't seen anything for weeks, maybe months. It worries me," Harry said, charming the kitchen table to avoid damage.

"Think he's planning something?"

"I know he is. He always is. I just don't know what," Harry said. "Whatever it is, it's going to be painful to see in every way possible."

Draco didn't respond, unsure of what to say.

"Shall we?" Harry said, holding up the fang. Draco nodded.

Harry turned to the goblet sitting on the table. He could feel the Dark Magic infused in the ancient object. It was thick and suffocating...and called to him. He ignored it, pushing away the voice of Tom Riddle that had settled in his mind. He took a deep breath and brought the fang down on Hufflepuff's goblet. A high pitched scream filled the quarters as the goblet shattered, leaving only a few small gold pieces.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Severus said as he rushed into the kitchen.

"We destroyed the goblet," Harry said, pointing at the gold pieces Draco was picking up.

"Draco, don't use your—"

"Ow!"

"Hands." Severus sighed. "Bathroom."

Draco nodded with a sheepish grin at his godfather who rolled his eyes. Severus looked at Harry pointedly.

"He stopped by to help," Harry said.

"It didn't occur to you to tell me in case anything happened?" Severus said.

"Should it have?"

"Brat."

Harry laughed and took Severus' hands, pulling him closer. He looked at the man expectantly.

"Very well."

Harry chuckled again before it was silenced in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, content to kiss the man for the rest of his life. He had nothing to do. This was perfectly fine.

"What in the bloody hell is this?"

They froze and looked at each other.

Right. Draco was still there.

They parted and turned to the doorway where Draco stood in shock.

"It's not quite what it looks like," Harry said.

"So you weren't just kissing my godfather?" Draco said.

"Well, I was but—"

"Then I repeat: what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Draco, calm down," Severus said. "Harry and I are together and have been since August. We've kept it secret for obvious reasons."

"You two have been _dating_ for _four months_ and you didn't tell me?"

"We couldn't," Harry said. "It's dangerous."

"But it's me."

"Exactly!" Harry said. "It's _you_! It's because it's you that I didn't tell you. You're my best friend. I could never even contemplate putting you in danger over this simply because I wanted you to know."

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me about this," Draco said, sounding wounded.

"I wanted to but the fewer who know, the safer it is," Harry said, begging his friend to understand.

"I have to go. I'll see you later," Draco said and left the quarters.

"Draco—"

"Let him go," Severus said, catching Harry's hand as the younger man started to follow Draco. "He needs time to think. He'll be back eventually, don't worry."

"What if he doesn't?" Harry said quietly.

"He will," Severus assured him. "He just needs time."

Harry sighed sadly.

"He'll be back. It'll be fine," Severus said.

Harry nodded and looked at his partner. He frowned. "Are you all right? You look warm and pale."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look ill."

"I am fine."

Harry stared at him curiously as Severus retreated back to the lab after giving Harry a quick kiss. Harry had been able to feel the heat that was emanating from Severus' body and it worried him. Severus never got sick.

So what was happening?

* * *

><p>Since Severus had returned, he and Harry hadn't slept apart. So when Harry rolled over and was against Severus' side, he could feel the man shaking and sweating. Harry blinked quickly to wake up and he pushed himself up until he was sitting.<p>

Feeling the heat coming from Severus, Harry turned on his bedside lamp so he could see his partner. Severus was pale with black circles under his eyes. He was shaking violently and sweating heavily. His breathing seemed faster than usual and, feeling his forehead, he had a high fever.

"Severus?" Harry said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder and shaking slightly. "Severus, wake up."

Severus unconsciously pushed him away and mumbled incoherently. Knowing something was seriously wrong, Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the sitting room to the fireplace. He quickly tossed Floo Powder in the fire and stuck his head in.

"Pomfrey!" Harry called. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Harry?" Pomfrey said, coming out of a side room and tying a bathrobe shut. "What is going on?"

"It's Severus. There's something wrong. He has a high fever and he won't wake up," Harry told her.

"I'll be right there, dear," Pomfrey said.

Harry nodded and cancelled the call. He returned to the bedroom and looked at Severus, biting his lip nervously. What could be wrong?

"Harry?"

"In here," Harry said and turned to watch the medi-witch walk in. "I know it's late."

"The hour matters not," Pomfrey said gently. "Let's see what is going on."

Harry nodded again. Pomfrey walked over to Severus and began examining him.

It was a few moments later that Pomfrey said, "Have you noticed if Severus has been different?"

"He's been dizzy and I think nauseous even though he hasn't said so. He hasn't really been eating," Harry said.

Pomfrey nodded and continued waving her wand over Severus. One particular spell caused a yellow haze to spread over Severus before settling over the man's right calf. Pomfrey put her wand aside and went to the end of the bed. She carefully rolled up Severus' pant leg, revealing a long gash. It was clearly infected and had red streaks travelling up the leg away from the cut.

"Blood poisoning," Pomfrey said.

"Blood poisoning?" Harry repeated. "Can't that kill you?"

"If it is not treated," Pomfrey said. "This man. Too stubborn to ever get help."

"You can help, right?"

"Yes, I have everything I need. His leg will be sore for some time but he will be all right," Pomfrey said. She opened the small black medical bag she had brought with her and pulled out a few vials, a small container of clear liquid, and a syringe.

Harry looked closer. "Penicillin? Isn't that a Muggle drug?"

"Even Muggle medicines help. We don't have potions or spells for everything. Sometimes we still have to turn to Muggle ways," Pomfrey said, measuring out a small amount of penicillin in the syringe. She found a vein near the wound and administered the medicine.

Harry rushed to Severus' other side when the man gasped in his sleep and tried to move away. He sat next to the man and took his hand. He missed the nurse's glance and smile as he stared into Severus' flushed face.

"I always thought the two of you could be good together if you could get past everything that you both held onto from the past," she said casually as she worked on the man's leg.

Harry's eyes snapped to her. "We—we're not—I mean, we're just—"

"Harry, I can see it. Your relationship has been growing exponentially over the last year. It's no surprise that it changed to a deeper intimacy. You were already so close just as friends," Pomfrey said.

"You-you won't..."

"No one will hear it from me." Pomfrey smiled. "I'm glad to see the two of you happy. It's been far too long, especially for him."

Harry looked back at Severus. How long _had_ it been since Severus had truly been happy? Before Lily had been killed? Before the moment he accidentally called her a 'Mudblood' and destroyed their friendship? Had he ever actually been _truly_ happy? He couldn't have been at home even with his mother there but she hadn't stopped Tobias from beating the hell out of their son every summer. Lily had ever been the only bright spot in his life and when she refused to forgive him for a mistake he made under duress, she took away that sliver of happiness he had.

"I am happy," Harry said quietly. "I think he is too." He reached out and ran his fingers through his partner's dark hair.

"He is," Pomfrey said softly. "For the first time in his life."

Harry looked at her again and gave a small smile.

"Well, I've done all I can. His leg will heal and he'll be fine," Pomfrey said. "Have him take this potion every six hours for two days. It will get rid of the rest of the infection and heal his leg."

"Thank you."

"Get some sleep, Harry. He'll be awake and snapping in the morning."

Harry laughed quietly and the matron left.

"You're a stupid man," Harry whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed silently and lay back down beside Severus. He lay his head on Severus' shoulder and put a hand on the man's chest. "You're an idiot," he muttered before letting himself go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"It may have just been a dream but I do recall you calling me stupid and an idiot some time during the night."<p>

Harry was jerked awake by the words and a sharp poke to his ribs. He groaned and turned over, putting his back to the man. "You are stupid and an idiot."

"The fact that you didn't deny it shows that you have no sense of self preservation," Severus said.

"So we've determined on several occasions. Now, hush, let me sleep," Harry said, hugging his pillow beneath his head.

"Oh, I apologize. Did I keep you awake last night?"

"Yes, actually, you did because you decided to be an idiot and not tell anyone that you have an infected cut from when you fought Amycus and Lucius." Harry turned over again and sat up. "I asked you if they had hurt you and you said no. You said you had healed everything. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was handled. I had been using Healing Cream and I had stitched it," Severus said.

"Well, it obviously didn't work. The stitching opened and the Healing Cream was defective or something. You had to have realized that it wasn't healing and was instead getting infected."

"Yes, I did but I was not going to the infirmary and I was not going to worry you with this when you just finished healing from Bellatrix's attack."

"Oh, come on. You know I would've been fine and I was already healed a couple days ago. It's you that's the problem. You just can't accept that you sometimes need help, that you are not invincible."

"Harry, it's not that."

"Yes, it is. When is the last time you actually asked someone for help? Not accept it because someone offered or forced you to, but actually asked for help before it was given?"

Severus just stared at him.

Harry shook his head and threw the covers aside. "Pomfrey wants you to stay in bed until at least noon. Take the potion in a half hour. I'll make some breakfast and then I'm going to go find Draco or Luna or someone." He left the room to grab clothes from his bedroom and then went into the bathroom to shower.

Before leaving, he called Dobby for a small breakfast and made sure to send the elf to Severus with some breakfast as well. He ate quickly and then left the quarters. He wasn't quite sure where to go, whether to go to Draco who still wasn't talking to him or go to Luna or Seamus and Dean. Finally he decided to try and talk to Draco. He had never meant for Draco to find out about he and Severus the way he had. He had always planned to tell his friend but it hadn't been the right time. He sighed as he approached Draco's rooms.

"Hey, hey, Harry," Jeremy and Demetri greeted.

"Hey, guys. Is Draco here?"

"Hasn't left," Demetri said.

"He was pretty mad when he came back yesterday," Jeremy added.

Harry sighed again and nodded. He walked in when the twins' portrait opened. "Draco?"

"Oh, hi." Draco barely looked up from his book as Harry approached him.

"Can I sit?"

"Go ahead."

Harry sat in the lounge chair and silence descended. For the first time in ages, the silence was awkward. Harry wrung his hands before taking a deep breath and deciding to jump in.

"I'm sorry," he said and he saw Draco's eyes move to him above the book. "I should have told you about me and Severus but can't you at least understand my side of why I didn't? It wasn't because I didn't trust you or just didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to possibly be put in danger because you knew."

Draco sighed and put the book to the side. "I know, I get it. I guess I'm just not used to you not telling me something. Ever since we became friends we've told each other everything. Plus, secrets are not exactly the best thing because of the war."

"I know but sometimes they _are_ the best thing at the same time," Harry said. "You're only the second person to know, maybe the third because I'm pretty sure Dumbledore knows already."

"It's Dumbledore, of course he knows. Who else?"

"Kingsley, the day Severus left," Harry said. "So, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm the stupid one. There was nothing for me to get mad over," Draco said, waving Harry away.

Harry nodded and looked at him. "So are you okay with it?"

"With what?"

"With me and Severus."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

"Well, you have seemed happier lately, before Severus left anyways. He looks happier too," Draco said. "Yeah, I'm fine with it. I think you two are good together."

"I know. You've bugged for the last year."

Draco laughed. "Turns out I was right all along now, wasn't I?"

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow at Draco. "You are an arse."

* * *

><p>Harry returned home and sat on the sofa with a sigh. Well, things were better with Draco. Now he had to deal with Severus. He had thought they had come further than this. He thought they were able to tell each other things and ask for help and rely on each other. They had before. So why hadn't Severus told him that he was injured and sick and getting worse? He sighed again and stared into the fire.<p>

"Harry?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at the bedroom where Severus was leaning heavily on the door frame.

"What are you doing up?" Harry said, walking quickly over to him. "Madam Pomfrey said to stay in bed. You are really sick still."

"We need to talk."

Harry froze briefly before continuing to pull Severus' arm around his neck and bring him back to the bed. Neither of them said anything as Harry helped Severus settle back into bed.

"Harry—"

"Look, can you at least wait until you're healed before breaking up with me? I'd prefer not to do this while you can hardly leave bed."

"Why on earth would I break up with you?" Severus frowned.

"You're not?"

"No! Merlin, we had a fight but we do that on a weekly basis. It's not much of a reason to end a relationship," Severus said.

"What do we need to talk about then?" Harry said, sitting on the edge of the bed but out of Severus' reach.

"I'm sure you know," Severus said and Harry bit his lip. Yes, he did know. Would he now get an answer as to why Severus hadn't said anything? Severus took a breath. "Harry, when have I ever had anyone to rely on? Anyone to ask for help?"

"You had my mum and Dumbledore..."

"Lily until we were fifteen and did Dumbledore _really_ help me when, in exchange for his help, I had to become a spy, a position I still hold over twenty years later?" Severus said. "I've never had anyone to really turn to. Like you, I've never had anyone to trust and so I simply...didn't. You trust almost no adults and I trust almost no one."

"Almost?"

"Until recently," Severus said. "Harry, you know what it is like to not have anyone to help you all your life. Because of that, I do not ask for help. I grew up believing I had to be strong and any sign of weakness was punished, including asking for help."

"But I thought we were past that? You've asked me for help before," Harry said.

"Have I? Or have I simply accepted it when you were there and I had no other choice?"

Harry didn't respond.

"I didn't mean to keep my injury a secret from you but it is...natural to me to handle things myself and not seek help," Severus told him. "I did not...do not want to hurt you."

"Don't you trust me at all?"

"Of course I do. More than anyone else...more than myself," Severus said in a quiet voice.

"You must give it time. It has been a very long time since I have turned to anyone for help."

Harry rubbed his eyes and then moved closer to the man. "I'm not apologizing. I want you to trust me. I want you to know that I'm here and that you can tell me when you need help. I want you to realize that I'll help, I won't reject you and push you away or blackmail you into anything in exchange."

"Time, Harry. I have lived this way for x amount of years. I care for you and I trust you but that cannot change me so quick."

"I know."

"I am trying and I will continue to try."

"I know and I also know that I'm being hypocritical since, like you said, I don't ask for help either," Harry said, giving him a side glance.

Severus gave a small smile. "I'm sure you can change your ways easier than I can."

"I'll try."

Severus smiled again. "Am I forgiven?"

"I suppose," Harry said with a put-upon sigh but a smile hovering on his lips. "You should rest. You had a pretty bad case of blood poisoning."

"I'm aware," Severus said and held out a hand. "If I am confined to bed, you will be as well."

Harry laughed lightly and took Severus' hand. The man tugged and pulled Harry down beside him. Harry lay on his back with his head turned towards Severus, still smiling. Severus leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead than his lips.

"Severus?" Harry whispered as Severus was drifting off to sleep.

"Hmm?" Severus' eyes remained closed and his body heavy, his arm lying across Harry's waist.

"I forgive you."

Severus cracked open an eye and his lips twitched into a tiny, sleepy smile. "Thank you, brat. Now sleep."

"Yes, dear." Harry grinned and settled into Severus' side.

**A/N: Review please. Thanks. :]**


	65. Chapter 65

Harry, Draco, and Severus lounged in Severus' and Harry's quarters, perusing books and parchments and current and old _Daily Prophets_. Harry wasn't completely sure what they were looking for anymore except for the next Horcrux. They couldn't find where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were hiding and they couldn't figure out any connections between the monthly attacks and so couldn't stop future attacks. He knew Severus and Draco were researching ways to destroy the Horcrux in Harry without killing Harry himself. Harry didn't have the heart to tell them it was pointless.

It was only two days before Christmas and Harry was a little disappointed that he hadn't been able to get any gifts for anyone. He knew no one else had been able to get gifts either but he wished he had something for his friends. However, even if there were gifts, he knew it wouldn't really feel like Christmas. The war was far too prominent now and shadowed everything else. There was too much fear and death and fighting. Christmas just wasn't a priority anymore.

Harry and Severus had made plans to go to the care house Christmas morning and be with the kids. Molly, Andromeda, Tonks, and others had pitched in to buy presents for the children and Harry wanted to be there to enjoy the children who could still feel happy on Christmas. He and Severus would then return to Hogwarts and spend the rest of the day with Draco, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Neville before spending the evening alone in their rooms.

Harry lowered the book he was reading on the Founders. "We're obviously missing something. We know it's more than likely something of Ravenclaw's that's the next Horcrux."

"What we're missing is a Ravenclaw," Draco muttered, flipping through some _Daily Prophets_.

Harry blinked at his friend. "You're right."

Draco looked at him with a confused look. "What am I right about?"

"If we're looking for something of Ravenclaw's, we should talk to someone who knows about Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry said.

"Wouldn't any Ravenclaw know just as much as we do?" Draco said.

"Maybe a regular Ravenclaw," Harry said with a grin as he got to his feet. "That's why I'm going to talk to Luna."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's a good idea," he said sarcastically.

"Don't be a git. She knows what she's talking about even if she's different," Harry said.

"Different is one way to put it," Draco said.

Harry shook his head. "I'll be back in a bit," he said and left the rooms.

"Why is he the only one who ever gets defensive about Lovegood?" Draco asked Severus.

"Because she's his friend," Severus said without looking away from his book. "He gets defensive about you, doesn't he?"

* * *

><p>Harry walked through the more or less abandoned school, heading for Ravenclaw Tower. He found it difficult to remember a time when Hogwarts was a lively school of children learning magic. Though Voldemort had always been a shadow in his life, he found himself missing the days when a shadow was all the madman had been.<p>

Harry shook himself of his brooding thoughts as he approached the ordinary wooden door that was the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. It was different though as it did not bear a doorknob or a keyhole but only a brass eagle knocker. He walked closer, hit the knocker against the door once, and it came to life.

"I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?" the eagle said. In order to enter Ravenclaw Tower, one had to answer a riddle and, if guessed wrong, they had to wait for someone who could answer correctly.

Harry frowned to himself as he considered the riddle. As he mused, he couldn't help but compare the need to answer a riddle to the third task from the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year. The only difference was that he wasn't fighting for his life at this point but just trying to see a friend.

_Ah, damn. I have no idea what the answer is_, Harry thought with a quiet groan.

"Tomorrow or the future," a voice said and Harry's head snapped to the right. Luna was standing next to him, the usual serene smile on her face.

"Correct, my child. Enter," the eagle said and the door swung open.

"Hello, Harry. Were you looking for something?" Luna said as she walked into her common room, Harry following.

"Someone actually. I was looking for you," Harry said, gazing around the Ravenclaw common room. It occurred to him that this was the first time he had actually ever been in Ravenclaw Tower. It was a calm and comforting room, unlike Gryffindor where it was bright and loud. Blues, whites, and silver made up the common room and a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stood in one corner.

"You were?" Luna said as she sat in a comfy looking lounge chair.

"Yes," Harry said, sitting near her but on the sofa. "I wanted to ask you about Rowena Ravenclaw."

"What about her?"

"What do you know about her? Do you know of any item that she cherished? Anything that was really important to her?"

"Well, there's her lost diadem," Luna said.

"Her _lost_ diadem?" Harry repeated, feeling his heart sink.

"It disappeared centuries ago, apparently with Ravenclaw herself," Luna said.

Harry let his head fall forward into his hands. "So no one knows where it is?"

"No one has seen it in living memory*****," Luna said.

_And then hope fades_, Harry thought depressingly.

"There is someone you could talk to," Luna said and Harry looked at her.

"But you just said—"

"No one has seen it in _living_ memory, Harry," Luna said with a smile. "Not everyone who can speak is alive especially here at Hogwarts."

Harry stared at her, trying to understand what she meant. Then it clicked. "The ghosts."

Luna nodded.

"The Grey Lady," Harry said in a near whisper.

"Yes. The Grey Lady is, in fact, Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. Surely she might know about her own mother," Luna said.

"You are brilliant, Luna," Harry said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "What does the diadem look like?"

"It's just over there," Luna said and pointed to the statue of Ravenclaw.

Harry walked over to the statue and looked up at the tiara-like object sitting on Ravenclaw's head. The arms were clearly meant to be the wings of the eagle, its head atop the oval sapphire that sat in the center as the body. Two diamonds hung from the sapphire, dangling onto Ravenclaw's forehead. The 'wings' were encrusted with diamonds. Along the bottom of the wings, words were etched: "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Luna said, making Harry jump slightly at the silence being broken. "It is said to be gold and to enhance the wearer's intelligence."

_And now it must be destroyed because Voldemort infused it with Dark Magic_, Harry thought. It really was a shame that these wonderful objects that once belonged to the Founders now had to be destroyed because of Voldemort tainting them.

"You should go find the Grey Lady, Harry," Luna said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, right," Harry said. "Thanks for the help, Luna."

"My pleasure."

Harry smiled and left Ravenclaw Tower. Out in the hall, he wondered where the Grey Lady might be. He bit his lip in thought before thinking of an idea. "Nick!" he called and waited.

He wasn't kept waiting long. It was only a few moments later that the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick floated through a nearby wall.

"You called, Mr. Potter?" Nick said.

"Nick, do you know where the Grey Lady is?" Harry asked.

"Last I saw, she was on her way to the Great Hall. However, if the Bloody Baron is there, she will not stay and may then go near the library," Nick said.

"Thanks, Nick!" Harry said, already running for the Great Hall.

He ran down the Grand Staircase and through the Entrance Hall, rushing through the doorway on the right side of the hall. He pushed the door open and entered the Great Hall. The Hall was mostly empty except for a couple of sixth year Hufflepuffs that were enjoying a late lunch. He looked around, hoping to see the Grey Lady. When he didn't see her, he was about to turn and leave but then the very ghost he was looking for floated through the wall behind the staff table.

"Hey!" Harry called and ran through the Hall, heading up to the staff table. The Grey Lady stopped and turned to face him.

"May I help you?" she said.

"You're Helena Ravenclaw, right?" Harry said.

"I am," Helena said.

"I have to ask you about something," Harry said. "I need to know what happened to your mother's diadem."

If it was possible, Harry was sure Helena would've paled and stiffened. "I know nothing about that infernal item. My mother made sure of that." She started to float away.

"Wait! Wait, wait!" Harry said and ran to be in front of her. He realized she could just go right through him but she did stop.

"What?" she snapped.

"I _have_ to know what you know about that diadem," Harry said.

"No," Helena said angrily. "No one can ever know about that thing. It is dangerous and cost me my life."

"How?"

"I was young and stupid and naive and jealous and selfish," Helena said. "My mother was always so intelligent and everyone looked up to her because she was so smart. She kept her diadem hidden because of its power to enhance intelligence. I always wanted it. I wanted to be as smart as her and have people look up to me. So I stole it. I wanted what my mother had and thought the diadem could make me wiser. I stole it and fled.

"I was in Albania when I learned that my mother was ill, fatally ill. She sent the man who loved me after me to bring me home, a man I did not love in return. The Baron had always been so hot-tempered. He found me in Albania as I hid the diadem in a hollow tree, thinking he had been sent after me because of the diadem. I did not want to return it. However, the Baron had been sent by my mother to bring me back to see her and she wanted to see me once more before she passed.

"I refused. I did not want to face my mother for she knew that I was the one who stole her diadem. It was a loss and betrayal that she had hid from everyone. The Baron became angry at my refusal. He stabbed me. He killed me."

Harry stared in shock. "The Bloody Baron?"

"Yes."

"So how did he die then?"

"He killed himself after he realized what he had done to me," Helena said.

"So what happened to the diadem?" Harry asked.

"I am unsure where it is now but it was in Albania. However, Tom Riddle found it and defiled it with his magic. I do not know where he hid it."

"How did he find out about it?"

Helena hesitated and glanced around. "He seemed to...understand. He sympathized. I had no idea what he truly wanted, what he would do."

"So you told him the story and he learned where you had hidden the diadem," Harry said. "He went to Albania and took it from the tree."

"Yes," Helena said.

"Thank you for telling me," Harry said, "and I'm sorry for all you went through."

"Though I may not have deserved my death, I deserved punishment. I was selfish and jealous and stole from my own mother," Helena said.

"We're all stupid when we're young and jealous," Harry said with a smile. "Thank you again." He started to walk away but was stopped when Helena called after him.

"If you find it, will you destroy it?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said, sympathetic. "If I had another choice—"

"No," she said. "Destroy it. While it was beloved by my mother, it has brought nothing but pain and hardship and now evil. It must be destroyed."

"Don't worry then. I'll destroy it," Harry said.

"Thank you," she said and Harry smiled before turning around and leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"I don't know where he would have put it. He wouldn't have left it in the tree in Albania," Harry said as he and Severus got ready to head over to the care house. Christmas had come and Harry still couldn't figure out where Voldemort may have hidden Ravenclaw's diadem.<p>

"Harry, it's Christmas and we're about to visit the care house," Severus said. "Take a break."

"But—"

"_Take a break_," Severus said. "It's a problem that will still be there tomorrow. Just focus on today and have fun. Let's have one day away from the war."

"I'm not sure I know how to get away from the war anymore," Harry said in a near whisper as he pulled on his jacket.

"It is hard but not impossible," Severus said, pulling Harry to him with the younger man's back to his chest. "Come," he said, kissing the back of Harry's head, "the children are waiting."

Harry smiled. "Lillian will be happy to see you. It's been a while since she's seen you."

"That child is odd," Severus said.

Harry laughed. "Why?"

"Because she clings to me. Children do not cling to me," Severus said and Harry laughed again.

"She likes you," Harry said as they headed to the fireplace.

"Which is odd," Severus said. "Children do not like me. Children run away from me."

"Maybe those you teach but not those who don't know you."

"No, all children. I have walked through Diagon Alley and had children run to their parents in tears," Severus said and Harry frowned.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Harry said, taking a handful of Floo Powder.

"Harry, it is a reputation I have worked on for ages. I am a spy and a Death Eater. No, it does not bother me," Severus said but as he looked closer, Harry was sure he saw a flash of hurt or sadness. Harry knew the reputation Severus was forced to uphold truly did hurt the man in some ways.

"Well, reputation or not, Lillian likes you," Harry said.

Severus scoffed quietly. Harry grinned and threw the powder into the fire, shouting the address to the care house. He disappeared into the flames.

"Harry!" several young voices cried and he was soon surrounded by children of different ages. He laughed as the children hugged him and he attempted to greet each of them. He picked up two year old Mercedes Sanders who was close to being knocked down by some of the bigger kids.

"Hello, Mercedes," Harry said.

"Hi, Harwy," she said with a smile as one of her hands gripped his jacket collar.

"How are you?"

"Good. I made Miss Andy's hair blue on a'cid'nt."

"Really? Was Miss Andy angry?"

"No, she said it funny."

Harry chuckled and put Mercedes down but further away from the older kids. He managed to step away from the fireplace with the kids as Severus stepped through.

"Sev'rus!" a single voice shouted and Harry watched with a smile as Lillian Henderson ran to Severus and jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his chest before Severus managed to get his arms around her. He stumbled slightly at the impact.

"Hello, child," Severus said, now helping to keep Lillian on his person.

"I missed you!" she said excitedly.

"And I you," Severus said, making Lillian smile widely. The girl really did love Severus.

"Oh, Harry and Severus! You did make it," Molly said as she walked in, five month old Anna in her arms and Remus, Tonks, and the Grangers followed her with all the other children.

"Of course," Harry said, running a hand over Connor Simmons' head as he passed and taking Lyra Taylor's hand.

Molly smiled. "Come along, dears. Everything is set up in the large sitting room up on the second floor."

"Come on, kids. It's time for presents!" Tonks said, patting her rounded belly. She was already six months pregnant but they had decided not to learn the sex of the baby.

The children shouted in excitement and ran upstairs to the large sitting room. A Christmas tree had been set up in a far corner and gifts were piled up beneath it. The usual glass coffee table that took up some of the open space had been moved to allow for the children to sit on the floor around the tree and near the fireplace. Harry sat on the sofa with Severus, Remus, and Tonks as it had been enlarged slightly to allow for more room. Lindsay and Sam Granger sat on the loveseat, Molly lowered herself to the floor by the tree, and Arthur sat in a lounge chair. Kingsley sat in a recliner, a cup of coffee in his hands. Every child, even those under a year old, had been woken and was joining in on the fun.

Molly still had Anna in her lap. Melanie Jandle was being held by Roxy Sims, a ten year old newcomer. Tanner Wender was held by Remus. Sophie was in Lindsay Granger's lap. Carla Sullivan was being supported by her four year old brother Bobby and his friend Demetri Ledger who was six. Rachel Craine was sitting with her brother Jacob. October Sanders was being held by Sam Granger.

Harry laughed lightly as Lillian settled in Severus' lap and then allowed Connor Simmons to sit between them, his friend Stella in Harry's lap. Several laughed as five year old Cassie Leiland squirmed her way onto Kingsley's lap.

And so Molly began handing the gifts out. Most of the gifts were for all of the children though each child got at least one or two personal gifts. Most of the presents were clothes or toys or books. There was a mixture of Muggle and magical toys and books as Harry was determined to prevent the children from becoming ignorant of the Muggle world simply because they were magical.

Soon the wrapping paper and ribbons stopped flying and only one gift remained. Harry had no idea what the final gift was and was curious about the medium sized box that had a few holes in it.

"This final present is for all of you," Molly said as she pulled the box forward. "You are all to help with this gift and also be careful for it is young and fragile." She called forward ten year old Eva Watson and three year old Max Baxter to open the gift. It didn't take long and soon everyone was staring at a tiny Birman kitten. Its eyes were a bright blue, the tips of its ears were a dark brown along with its paws and tip of its tail, and the rest of its body was a cream colour. The fur, though it would grow longer as it grew older, was short and not much more than fuzz.

"Who did this?" Harry asked, smiling at the excitement of the children over having a pet.

"We all pitched in a little," Molly said.

"We thought a pet might help the children settle and feel calm and be happier," Arthur said.

"We weren't sure at first whether to get a cat or a dog but we figured a cat might be a bit easier to manage," Molly added and Harry nodded. He watched with a continued smile as Molly called forth all the children and instructed them on how they would help with the care of the cat and how they had to be careful as the kitten was only a couple months old.

"Does it have a name?" Harry said.

"Yes, her previous owner had called her Denim," Molly said.

Harry watched the children take turns carefully petting Denim with a fond look. The cat really _was_ a good idea. He had always heard that animals were good for helping children cope with difficult and traumatic situations. He looked at Severus who was quietly going through a small picture book with Lillian and smiled. It may not be like his past Christmases but it was still a good Christmas.

Harry and Severus arrived at Draco's rooms at the same time as Luna at around two in the afternoon. It was mostly a visit and lunch between friends as no one had gifts for anyone else. Severus was still surprised that he had been invited and that Harry's friends appeared to want to spend time with him.

They had a lunch of turkey sandwiches, salad, and tea while the fire burned and they conversed, occasionally laughing. Despite what he had thought, Harry found himself forgetting about the war or, at least, pushing it aside for the day while he enjoyed his friends in a rare moment of calm and happiness.

He watched as Severus talked to Draco, Luna, and Dean as he himself talked to Neville and Seamus. They stayed until about seven in the evening before biding their friends good night and heading back home. They greeted Ivory who flew in to nuzzle them and wish them a happy Christmas before leaving again to join Hedwig on a night fly.

As Harry settled into the sofa, Severus grabbed a bottle of wine and two small glasses. He returned and sat close to Harry, pouring wine into the glasses about a third of the way. They curled up together and talked quietly, slowly sipping their wine. They bantered back and forth like usual, Harry laughing and Severus chuckling and smirking. They shared light kisses and touches as they moved closer together on the sofa. Soon talking had ceased, glasses had emptied, and they remained in an embrace.

Severus pulled away from the kiss and looked at his partner, both of them breathing heavily. "Are you sure? Are you ready for this?"

Harry smiled. "Definitely. Come on. It can be our Christmas present to each other."

Severus chuckled and kissed him again. "Very well. To the bedroom. We are not having our first time on the sofa."

"We have to christen the sofa at some point," Harry said with a grin even as he walked with Severus to the bedroom.

"At some point," Severus repeated and pulled Harry closer as they entered the room. Kissing Harry again, he kicked the door closed and led them to the bed. They were already pulling at each other's clothes but gently. It was their first time; they wanted it to be slow.

Severus carefully laid Harry down on the bed as their kiss never broke. He almost couldn't believe this was happening. He had come to care for Harry so much and in a way he had never before thought possible. He cared for Harry more than he had ever cared for anyone else, even more than he had cared for Lily. How was this happening? How had he found this young man who somehow cared for him back?

He let his head fall forward until his forehead touched the bed just above Harry's shoulder, beside the young man's head. He could hear Harry's heavy breathing as the warm air ghosted over his neck and moved his hair. He could feel one of Harry's hands on his chest, attempting to unbutton his shirt and the other on his back just rubbing it.

"You all right?" Harry asked in a breathy whisper.

"Fine," Severus whispered back. He turned his head and kissed Harry's temple then cheek then forehead and then his lips again. He remained engaged in the kiss, allowing Harry to finally unbutton his shirt as he, too, unbuttoned Harry's dress shirt. As the toned, muscular chest was revealed, he kissed his way down to Harry's waist line before moving back to Harry's lips once again. He pushed Harry's shirt off his shoulders and then off completely when Harry helpfully raised himself up slightly.

"Sev'rus," Harry breathed, placing both hands on Severus' face and keeping them together. He pulled away and looked into Severus' eyes, his own glittering. "I think I love you."

Severus paused and stared down at his lover. Had he really heard those words? He didn't think he had ever really heard those words. He watched in wonder as Harry continued to gaze at him and as one of his own hands came up to gently stroke down the side of Harry's face. He leaned down and very gently kissed his younger lover before moving his lips to Harry's ear. He whispered, "I think I love you."

Harry's smile was blinding and their pace picked up slightly. They never moved too fast, getting to know each other in the remaining ways that they had yet to access. Of course there would always be new ways to know each other but those would come later.

Clothes slowly fell away to reveal bodies not yet seen. Deep connections were made, connections never before discovered. New levels of emotions and intimacy were reached. Their hands roamed over each other as their lips tasted each other, memorizing every moment and touch and caress. Preparation was careful and slow and thorough, minimizing any pain before it was overrode by pleasure and happiness and contentment.

They connected gazes several times as they moved, their movements synchronized. They knew they had reached levels that they could never—would never—return from. Not that they wanted to. They had found that one person they never believed existed, that happiness and love they never believed they deserved.

As they reached completion together, their fingers laced together and held on even as sweat ran down their backs and chests and arms. They kissed desperately but slowly and passionately.

They came down from their high together, sinking into the bed and each other's arms.

*** = Page 483. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Chapter 30: The Sacking of Severus Snape**


	66. Chapter 66

**Time Update: the middle of January 1998**

Harry stretched as he slowly woke up and rolled over onto his back. He yawned and rubbed his eyes free of the remaining sleep. He blinked up at the ceiling and smiled, remembering the night before. Who needed gifts for Christmas when you could have the man you loved in every way? He turned his head and looked at the man beside him who was still sleeping. How had this happened? He had never imagined that this was where they would end up when they had been forced to work together over a year ago.

Now, here they were. He had found someone he loved and who apparently loved him back. Funny how things change given time.

"You are staring at me again," Severus said, his eyes sliding open a fraction.

Harry just smiled. Severus let out a deep breath that also sounded like a contented sigh. Still smiling, Harry leaned down and captured his _lover's_ lips. It had been quite a fabulous Christmas.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked when they parted, knowing it had been Harry's first time.

"I'm fine, honestly," Harry said. "I feel great actually. Couldn't be happier."

"Hm, no need to exaggerate," Severus said, pushing himself up until he was sitting, leaning back against the headboard.

Harry laughed. "I'm not."

"Good," Severus said and leaned in for another kiss. "Would hate to begin lying to each other so soon after promising to work on keeping secrets."

Harry grinned. "No secrets here. I'm fine and happy. Never better."

"I hope yesterday was to your liking aside from the lack of presents," Severus said.

"Yes, it was. I had fun. It was a great Christmas, particularly the ending," Harry said and Severus smirked.

"Somehow I believe I may have created a monster in you," he said and Harry laughed. He put both hands on Severus' face and pulled him into yet another kiss. He couldn't get enough of the man. There's no way he would ever be letting Severus go.

* * *

><p>They had been lounging on the sofa on January seventeenth when Severus was summoned by Voldemort. Harry watched sadly and in concern as Severus dressed in his Death Eater robes and grabbed his mask. Before leaving, Severus gave him a thorough kiss and then rushed from the castle. Severus ran down to Hogsmeade and then Disapparated.<p>

He appeared before Voldemort and quickly bowed until he was told to take his place in the circle. Doing as he was told, he realized that it was only the Inner Circle that had been called. He could feel that something was different but shrugged it off. Nothing was ever certain with Voldemort. As Voldemort spoke, Severus only partially listened since the madman was saying the same things he always did. He instead looked at the masked Death Eater standing directly across from him.

It was Lucius Malfoy and even through the mask, Severus could tell that he looked gleeful and smug as he returned Severus' gaze. Severus frowned. What could possibly make Lucius so happy? If anything, he should be seething that he hadn't managed more damage on Severus in Syria.

"Leave." Voldemort's command startled him and he started to leave with the others. "Stay, Severus."

Severus nodded and stayed where he was. Voldemort didn't speak as he waited for all of the others of the Inner Circle to disappear. Finally Goyle Sr. left and Severus and Voldemort were alone.

"My lord?" Severus said, bowing his head.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed and he hid a shudder. "I have neglected to inform you of the raid tonight. I wish you to participate."

"Yes, my lord."

"Nine o'clock. Edinburgh," Voldemort said succinctly.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Now go."

Severus bowed and then left, missing Voldemort's flashing eyes and calculating look. He returned to Hogwarts and immediately told Dumbledore of the planned raid. The Order and Aurors would be waiting. After making sure everything was taken care of, Severus retreated to the dungeons.

Harry jumped on him upon his entrance, sighing in relief. "I didn't see anything. What happened?"

"You should not be seeing anything with that potion I make you," Severus said, pulling off his Death Eater robes and collapsing on the sofa.

Harry sat beside him. "It only stops the pain and nausea and only at night. You know that," he said, taking one of the man's hands. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. He said his usual speech, sent everyone away, and told me about the raid tonight," Severus said with a sigh. "I am to participate."

"A raid?"

"I have already informed Dumbledore. He is readying Aurors and the Order," Severus said. "And, no, you are not coming."

"Severus—"

"No," Severus said sharply. "I will not have you risk it. Besides, how well do you think I could work if I was terrified about you?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Fine, I'll stay but you owe me."

"I owe you nothing," Severus muttered and kissed him lightly as Harry chuckled.

They spent the few hours before nine o'clock together, talking and trying to briefly ignore what would soon be happening. Severus was summoned once again, dressed, kissed Harry goodbye, and then went to Apparate. He appeared beside Voldemort in Edinburgh and it didn't take long to realize it was all wrong.

He and Voldemort were the only ones there and Edinburgh had already been torn apart. Bodies littered the ground, illuminated in the dark by the blazing fires that disintegrated the homes. He could hear sobbing and screaming that was soon silenced by the dozens of _pops_, indicating the arrival of the Order and the Aurors.

"Oh, Severus," Voldemort said with a sigh. "It pains me to tell you that you failed."

_Failed? Failed what_? Severus frowned then paled. _It was a test_.

"Ah, I see you have realized the situation," Voldemort said and Severus swallowed thickly. "Tomorrow," and he disappeared in a _whoosh_.

Severus remained frozen as he realized the implications, even as the Order came over to him.

It was over. He had failed. _Voldemort knows I'm the spy now_, Severus thought, panicking slightly.

"Severus, come," Dumbledore said, a hand on the Slytherin's shoulder. "There is nothing we can do here. We are too late."

"That's how he planned it," Severus said somewhat absently. "Telling me a different time would reveal if the Order and Aurors would show up. If they only showed up when I arrived, it would be clear that I'm the spy. He knows."

"We will handle it but at home," Dumbledore said.

Severus nodded and Apparated back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore distractedly. He walked through the castle and to the headmaster's office mechanically.

"You will be unable to return to Voldemort now," Dumbledore said once they were sitting.

_Obviously_, Severus thought. "I will have to return when he calls me tomorrow or he will kill me through the Mark."

"As opposed to killing you when you show up tomorrow?" Dumbledore said and Severus glared slightly.

"I will not hide away like a coward," Severus said. "I will face him as I have done for over twenty years."

"He will not let you live," Dumbledore said, trying to convince Severus not to return.

"I am aware," Severus said and got to his feet. "If you will excuse me."

He heard Dumbledore sigh as he left and made for the dungeons. He knew he shouldn't go back to Voldemort but he had to. If he was to die, he would die facing the bastard not through the Mark. He gave Salazar his password and was assaulted by screams when he entered. Severus blanched. He hadn't even considered what Voldemort's glee and anger would do to Harry when transferred.

He ran to the bedroom. Harry was asleep but writhing around, sweating, and tears poured down his face. The screams pierced Severus' heart, making him wince. He rushed to the bed and climbed on, bringing Harry into his arms. He held Harry's arms tightly as they tried to flail violently. He wondered how long this had been happening? How long had Harry been alone and in such agony?

It was several minutes later that Harry finally started calming down though he was still sobbing. He was turned into Severus' chest now, one hand clenched in the man's robes.

"Harry?"

"He knows," Harry whispered.

"I know," Severus said, holding Harry's still trembling body close. Silence fell on them while Harry calmed further and Severus held him.

"He's going to call you, isn't he?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

"And you're going back?"

Severus sighed and let his head rest on Harry's. "Yes, I must. I will not hide."

Harry pulled away slowly and sat up. He was quiet for a time as he stared into Severus' dark eyes. "Try to come back?"

Severus gave a tiny smile before leaning forward and kissing Harry's forehead. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>Severus didn't bother pulling his Death Eater robes on or taking out his mask when his arm flared in pain with Voldemort's summons. The pain was worse than past summons and Severus knew it was a lead up to what was coming. He and Harry had remained in bed all night but just lying together and holding each other. While the pain had subsided somewhat, Harry's scar had pained him all night and neither of them had really slept.<p>

Now Harry sat on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him as he watched Severus with sad, concerned eyes. He knew Severus was going back in order to keep some pride but that didn't mean Harry had to accept it happily. He sighed sadly.

He watched as Severus walked over to him and knelt in front of him so they could see eye to eye. "Don't go," he whispered.

"I have to," Severus said. "I _will_ try to come back."

"I can't do any of this without you," Harry said. "I never would have made it this far without you."

"You can and you will if it comes to that," Severus said and took one of Harry's hands. "I have to go," he said as the pain in his arm got stronger.

"Please don't," Harry said, tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Harry, just remember that," Severus said and leaned in for a kiss that easily deepened with its sad desperation.

"I love you," Harry said, a few tears falling now. Severus kissed him again and quickly left, determined not to make it more impossible to leave. He ran through the empty castle and down to the village, Disapparating on the spot.

He appeared in the center of the Inner Circle and before Voldemort. He stood straight and stared at Voldemort, pulling his regular black robes around him, straightening them. He knew he probably wasn't going home but he wasn't going to cower. He would face his killer.

"Our spy, our _traitor_, has been discovered," Voldemort said and murmurs travelled through the Inner Circle. "What a discovery it was though not completely unexpected. _Severus Snape_."

Severus just stared at him.

"I always wondered about you, Severus, ever since the Mudblood," Voldemort said and Severus glowered at the term. "Yet, I kept faith because you always seemed so loyal and willing."

"I'm a good spy," Severus said.

"Yes, it would appear so," Voldemort said slowly. "How long?"

"Since I brought you the prophecy."

"And you still tortured, you still committed murder," Voldemort said. "Do you remember them? Any of them? The _children_?"

Severus' jaw clenched and he glared deeper at Voldemort.

Voldemort smirked and flicked his wand. Severus fell to the ground as the curse tore through his body but clenched his teeth to prevent screams. Finally the curse ended and he lay on the ground, his body twitching slightly and fire still burning in his bones.

Voldemort walked over to him and stared down at him. "Keep him alive," he said and then walked away.

Severus watched with dread as the Inner Circle crowded around him, all with their wands out or, in Bellatrix's case, knives. Curses flew from every direction and he was soon lost to the excruciating pain he found himself in. He felt bones break, skin rip, and blood pour from him as various curses released their various effects. His fingers broke and so did his legs. Cuts littered his body, several deep enough to show bone. Bellatrix had had her share of inflicting the deepest of the lacerations. It wasn't long before he started feeling lightheaded from the pain and the blood loss, his vision slowly beginning to tunnel.

"Stop."

The sound of Voldemort's voice alerted Severus to what was coming. If Voldemort was back then it meant he was going to kill Severus. He sighed mentally. He had known that he wouldn't make it home but that didn't make it easier to say goodbye to Harry.

_Harry_...

"You could have been great, Severus," Voldemort was saying. "We could have accomplished many things together."

_Last Christmas, Harry gave me gifts_...

"You were always the one I prized and treasured," Voldemort continued, sounding regretful.

_My necklace_...

"I regret it," Voldemort murmured and raised his wand.

_I'm sure you do_, Severus thought. _My necklace is a Portkey_. His eyes closed involuntarily as he slipped closer and closer to unconsciousness but he rooted around for his password to his Portkey.

"_Avada_—"

_Harry_, he thought, focusing his intent upon his necklace.

"—_Kedavra_!"

Severus felt himself get pulled away just as the green light sped his way and also as he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Harry hovered nervously as Pomfrey hurried around, frantically working on saving the man's life. Draco stood nearby, Seamus and Dean were sat on a bed, and Neville and Luna were quietly talking in a corner. Harry was sure he was about to bite through his lip but he couldn't stop and the occasional tear fell from his eyes. His mind was stuck on the sight of Severus appearing on the sitting room floor, bleeding and not breathing. He had sent a Patronus to Pomfrey immediately, not bothering to send a message with it.<p>

And so he found himself standing in the hospital wing, waiting to know if his lover would live or not. They had tried to contact Dumbledore but they hadn't been able to find him.

"Stop biting your lip before you bite it off," Draco said and Harry glanced at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, returning his gaze to Severus. The man was still bleeding a lot and not moving. Since Pomfrey kept getting in the way, he couldn't tell if Severus' chest was moving or not.

He never left the hospital wing, none of them did. After two and a half hours, Harry was finally convinced to at least sit on one of the beds. Another three hours passed and Draco managed to partially distract him with a chess game. An hour and Harry was feeling tired but was determined to stay awake until he knew Severus would be okay. One more hour and Pomfrey stepped back and over to them with a sigh.

"He is stable," she said. "The night will be touch and go but if he survives the night then he should recover."

"Is there a good chance he'll make it the night?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he should make it," Pomfrey said. "It'll be some time before he is healed, however."

Harry let out a deep breath of relief. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Severus died. He knew there was still a chance the man could die but he was going to hold onto Pomfrey's words instead.

"All of you should get some sleep," Pomfrey said.

"What about Dumbledore? He still needs to be told," Harry said.

"I will continue to try and get a hold of him," Pomfrey said. "You are to sleep even if it is here."

Harry sighed and nodded. He quickly walked across the infirmary to Severus' bed. He gazed down at the man he loved sadly, reaching out to run a hand through the dark hair. Almost the entirety of Severus' body was wrapped in white gauze and several spots were already sporting red. Pomfrey had easily healed Severus' hands, something Harry knew he would be thankful for. His legs, however, had been broken so many times that it would take some time before Severus would be able to walk without assistance.

He easily transfigured one of the hard infirmary chairs into something softer and sat down, never letting his eyes leave his lover. He reached out and gently took one of Severus' hands.

It took a long while still but he eventually drifted off, clutching Severus' hand.


	67. Chapter 67

Harry sighed as he woke up once again. He didn't know why he was even trying to sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to and he didn't want to take any potions either. He had been sleeping on and off for about three hours now. He was the only one awake but his friends had also elected to take potions in order to sleep.

He couldn't stop his thoughts from spinning around. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen now? Severus was not supposed to survive his meeting with Voldemort but he had. Surely Voldemort would be after him even more now. Would he torture Severus through the Mark? Kill him through the Mark?

Harry shook his head sadly. There had to be a way to get rid of the Dark Mark or break the connection, or a way to even just change the connection in some way. Voldemort could not be the only one who had ever made a mark and connection like this. There _had_ to be a record somewhere of the same thing occurring or even something similar.

Harry sighed and gazed at Severus. He had to find a way to protect the man who had managed to return to him. He blinked slowly, his eyes heavy, and then shivered as the temperature dropped considerably.

_What_? Harry frowned and looked around. Why was it so cold? His eyes circled the infirmary before doubling back to a dark shape in a shadowy corner by the doors. His frown deepened and he stared at the spot intently, trying to discern a shape. Then he saw the vague outline of a cloaked human.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

The figure didn't answer or move but in the silence, Harry heard deep and quiet but rattling breathing. As he continued to stare at the figure, Harry felt a strange sense of familiarity. He knew this figure, whoever or whatever it was, and he knew it quite well. The figure never said a word or moved a muscle as it stared back at Harry. Well, he thought it was staring but it was hard to tell past the dark and the cloak.

Suddenly the figure drew a breath and disappeared, causing the dark to move like smoke or mist disturbed by the figure's exit.

"Wait!" Harry shouted.

"Harry?"

His shout had apparently woken Draco who was staring at him in confusion. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something."

"So you shout 'wait'?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I must have been half asleep. Probably still dreaming," Harry said.

"Maybe you should take a potion and sleep," Draco said but Harry shook his head. "He's not going to disappear if you sleep for a few hours, Harry."

"I know."

Draco sighed. "Try to sleep."

Harry nodded and Draco lay back down. Harry looked at Severus and noticed that the man appeared to be breathing a bit easier. He glanced back at where the figure had been and frowned. He had seen the figure before. It was the flash he had seen at Riddle Manor and the figure he had seen in the graveyard at Godric's Hollow. It was the figure that had stared in several dreams, dreams that were never completed. He had yet to see what the figure was spelling in the mist in his dreams.

Maybe while he was researching Severus' Mark, he would see if he could figure out anything to do with the black figure. For now, he let his eyes close again and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry shoved his hands in his pockets as he circled the Black Lake. It had been five days and Severus had yet to wake up. Pomfrey reassured him that the man would live and recover, but he wanted to see Severus awake.<p>

"Harry?"

He turned and saw Kingsley walking towards him, pulling a scarf around his neck as the wind picked up briefly.

"You okay, kid?"

Harry shrugged. "As much as the situation allows, I suppose."

"Poppy said he'll get better," Kingsley said as they resumed a slow walk around the lake.

"I know," Harry said, staring at the still water.

"What's going on in your head?"

Harry didn't answer for a while, contemplating how to phrase his thoughts out loud without sounding completely insane. "Have you ever seen something that wasn't there?"

"Sure. Everyone does at some point. Just our mind and eyes playing tricks," Kingsley said.

"But have you ever seen the same thing multiple times?" Harry looked at his brother.

"Harry, what's going on?"

Harry sighed slightly. "I've seen...something...a few times but I don't know what it is."

"What does it look like?"

"Someone in a cloak but it's only the cloak that can be seen. I've never seen inside it," Harry said.

"Have you ever seen any part of the person?"

"A hand," Harry said. "It was the hand of a skeleton."

"When have you seen it?" Kingsley asked.

"The first time was at Riddle Manor just before the Death Eaters attacked. Then I saw it in the graveyard at Godric's Hollow near one of the graves. Last time was just a few nights ago, the night Severus got back. I saw it in the infirmary," Harry said. "I've had dreams about it too."

"Dreams?"

Harry nodded. "It's always the same. Mist is everywhere and then the...figure...appears. It makes the mist turn into a wand and then starts to make words in the mist but before I can see what it's spelling, I wake up."

"Do you know the wand or have you seen any of the letters?" Kingsley wondered, sounding curious.

_At least he doesn't seem to think I'm crazy_, Harry thought absently.

"I think I've seen an 'E' and maybe an 'L' but I really don't know for sure. The wand kind of looks familiar but it's hard to tell when it's made out of mist," Harry told him.

"If you have the dream again, try and draw the wand," Kingsley suggested. "Have you talked to anyone else about this? Asked anyone what they might think?"

"Not really. I mean, I mentioned it to Severus after Riddle Manor but he said it was probably just panic or maybe just a Death Eater. I knew it wasn't a Death Eater but it could've just been me panicking and my mind making things up," Harry said.

"But you don't think so," Kingsley said knowingly and Harry shook his head with a quiet sigh.

"I don't know what it is but I've experienced it before. There's something familiar whenever it's around and something almost...safe. Maybe not safe in the traditional sense of the word but there is some kind of safety connected to this thing," Harry said. "It's kind of hard to describe."

"What happens when it appears?" Kingsley asked.

"It gets cold and still and quiet. Then it's just there. It never speaks or moves. The only time it's ever moved is in my dreams," Harry said. "This time in the infirmary was a little different though. I could hear it breathing. It sounded a bit like a Dementor, the rattling breath but it was quieter and softer. It stayed longer and I watched it disappear. It was similar to the way the Death Eaters travel."

"I'll do some searching for you. You've got enough to deal with and research without this added to it," Kingsley said with a smile that Harry returned.

"Thanks, Kingsley."

Kingsley threw an arm around his surrogate brother's shoulders. "Severus will be all right. Just give him some time and some help."

"Pomfrey said it'll take quite a while before he can really walk again without help. She said he'll probably need to use a cane," Harry said, biting his lip.

"They did a lot of damage to his legs. They probably figured that if the damage in his hands didn't hold, at least he wouldn't be able to stand or run away if he were to survive," Kingsley said.

"But they never planned on him surviving," Harry said.

"No. Instead it was all about making him suffer as much as possible before he died or even to torture him to death," Kingsley said and Harry winced.

"They'll be after him now, Voldemort especially," Harry said. Kingsley nodded, squeezing his shoulders. "Is there any way to help? There has to be a way to manipulate the connection or get rid of the Mark."

"Nothing has ever been found," Kingsley said.

"Has anyone ever really looked all that hard?" Harry said, stopping and looking at the older man. "I mean, has anyone ever really cared enough to try and find a way to help a Death Eater?"

Kingsley gazed at him. "No, I suppose not."

"That's what I thought," Harry said and continued walking. "I also think that this can't be the first time that someone has marked someone else like this. I'm thinking that there has to be a record somewhere of something even similar to this happening and, if there is, then there might be a record as to how it may have been...fixed."

"It's possible," Kingsley conceded.

"If there's no record, I'll invent something. I'm not going to let Voldemort torture him to insanity or death through a stupid Mark that Severus wishes he never even took," Harry said.

"But the reality is that he _did_ take the Mark and he took it willingly. He wasn't forced into it," Kingsley said and Harry looked at him sharply. "I'm not trying to make it seem like it would be okay for Voldemort to torture Severus through the Mark. I'm just saying to keep in mind that it was a part of Severus that he accepted for a time."

Harry huffed. "That doesn't change anything. That shouldn't determine whether or not I try to free him from the Mark."

"And it doesn't." Kingsley smiled. Then it changed into a smirk as he looked at Harry. "So have you two...you know?"

"Kingsley!" Harry said in shock but with a slight laugh.

"Well, you've been together for a while now. So, have you?"

"I am not talking to you about this."

Kingsley laughed. "Come on, little brother. This is what brothers talk about."

"No. This is not a discussion to be had," Harry said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Fine then. Have you at least told him that you love him?" Kingsley asked.

"Can we have no private life?" Harry said, grinning anyways.

"Nope. Surely you know that. Everyone knows everything about everyone," Kingsley said and Harry chuckled.

"Yes, I did tell him," Harry said, a content smile showing.

"And?" Kingsley prompted.

"And what?"

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Did he say it back?"

Harry smiled again, this time a little bit shy. "Yeah, he did. I think he meant it too."

"Of course he did. That man has never said a thing he didn't mean, especially to you," Kingsley said. Harry grinned impulsively. Sure he was in the middle of a war that he probably wouldn't survive but knowing his lover truly loved him made everything else seem insignificant. "Would you like to go back now?"

"Please," Harry said and Kingsley laughed.

They headed back to the castle, talking about various things, for once forgetting about the war for a short while. They discussed Remus and Tonks and their baby that would be born in just three months. Everyone wanted to know what they were having but they received to find out themselves, wishing for a surprise. They also talked about the care house and how well the children were doing. They laughed together at the attachment Lillian had to Severus who always seemed disgruntled about it but they knew the man was at least fond of the little girl. Harry also expressed his pleasure over having finally transferred Caleb Manden from the safe house in North America to the care house after the failed attempt back in November.

Upon entering the hospital wing, Harry immediately gravitated to Severus' bedside, feeling infinitely calmer. Kingsley stayed for a while before returning to his rooms. Harry helped Pomfrey administer Severus' potions and replace his wound wrappings. Harry easily settled into his chair beside the bed and quietly talked to his unconscious lover until he fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>He had the dream about the figure again but made sure to pay close attention to the wand created in the mist. He was also sure that he saw the letters 'E' and 'L' before he woke up.<p>

Jerking awake, he quickly snatched a nearby piece of parchment and quill and sketched the wand. When he was done, he stared at the sketch. He recognized the wand but could not place it. He added the two letters he had seen as well and wondered what the rest of it was.

He sighed but forgot all about the wand when Severus shifted and groaned. Harry watched, holding Severus' hand and smiled widely when the man's eyes fluttered open.

"Pomfrey!" he called.

"What is it, Harry?"

"He's awake," Harry told her, grinning.

"Severus, can you hear me, dear?" Pomfrey asked, pulling her wand. Severus gave a small nod. "Excellent. I did not expect you to wake up for at least another day. You are healing well."

Severus opened his mouth to ask a question but he throat was too dry. Harry rushed to get a glass of water and helped the man take a few sips.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said in a quiet, scratchy voice. Harry smiled and took his hand again. "How long have I been out?"

"Five days," Pomfrey said. "You are very lucky, Severus. You nearly didn't make it."

"I wasn't supposed to," Severus said and Harry cringed. Seeing the action, Severus squeezed Harry's hand the best he could. Harry gave him a small smile.

"But you did," Pomfrey said, giving him a potion. "Harry, give him a Sleeping Potion in a few minutes. He still needs a lot of rest."

Harry nodded and the matron headed back to bed. He turned back to Severus who was watching him. "You came back," he whispered.

"I said I'd try," Severus said and they gazed at each other. They had both known Severus wouldn't return. It was something of a miracle that he had survived.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked.

"Your necklace."

Harry carefully pulled the necklace he had given the man. He smiled and placed his hand over it. "It was a good gift after all."

"It always was," Severus said and Harry looked down shyly. "Have you been here all this time?"

"Mostly. I've left a few times, walked around the castle or outside or something. I never really wanted to leave but sometimes Pomfrey would kick me out, Kingsley and Remus would force me out, or I just needed to brood," Harry said and Severus laughed breathily, unable to really laugh like usual.

"You brood well," Severus said and Harry gave him a mock glare. "How bad is it?" he asked quietly, bringing back the serious mood.

"Pomfrey managed to heal your hands perfectly. She said they might be a bit stiff for a bit but you should have no trouble otherwise. Your legs are the worst right now. You won't be able to walk without someone helping for a month at least, Pomfrey thinks. After that you'll be using a cane. You've got some new scars," Harry said and proceeded to pull aside Severus' hospital gown to reveal the left side of his chest. A ragged, raised, bright pink scar sat on the skin directly above the man's heart. "It was the worst cut you had. The scar will get better. It'll always be raised but not as much and it'll stop being so pink." He lightly ran his finger over the scar.

"Well, a few more scars can hardly do more damage to my appearance," Severus said obviously trying to joke but Harry frowned.

He could care less about scars, no matter how bad they appeared if it meant Severus was still alive and with him. "You're not ugly, Severus. You are attractive. Maybe not to others but you are to me."

"I appreciate it but I am aware of how I look," Severus said.

Harry frowned again and leaned down, kissing his lover. "You are beautiful to me and I love you. No one else matters."

Severus smiled.

"Besides, when has either of us ever cared about what other people say?" Harry said and Severus snorted quietly. "Now, take this," he added, holding out a potion. "You need to sleep."

Severus glared at him. Harry knew how much the man hated taking potions. Harry just raised an eyebrow and started at him pointedly. Severus huffed and snatched the potion from his younger lover. Harry grinned as he downed it with a scowl.

"I'll be here when you wake up again," Harry said. "So will half a dozen other people," he added and laughed when Severus growled tiredly before slipping into sleep.

Harry smiled fondly at the man, squeezing one hand between both of his and bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

He loved this man. Sarcasm, temper, and all.


	68. Chapter 68

It wasn't until over two weeks later that Severus was finally released from the hospital wing. He still could not really walk without help and leg exercises were needed twice a day to keep up the strength in his legs. Of course, by this time Severus was exceedingly frustrated and irritable about being in bed, in the infirmary, and the inability to walk without help still.

Harry had begun researching the Dark Mark but without Severus' knowledge. He knew the man would tell him not to bother. He would tell his lover if he found anything. He hadn't dreamt of the figure again but he had shown his sketch to a few people. He had gotten the same answer from all of them.

It was Albus Dumbledore's wand.

He just couldn't understand it. Why would he continuously be shown Dumbledore's wand? It made no sense. No one had been able to complete the words though.

For now, Harry had pushed the wand and figure aside, preferring to focus on Severus, the Dark Mark research, and his search for Ravenclaw's diadem. He was sitting in the lounge chair with Severus' copy of the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe. He thought he was due for a break—no matter how brief—and was taking it happily. He kept an ear open, though, for Severus who was sleeping in the bedroom, where he had gone and collapsed almost the moment they arrived back home. He would never admit it but Harry knew Severus was exhausted and in pain.

He was almost done "The Raven" when he heard shuffling and heavy, sliding footsteps in the bedroom. He marked his page and listened carefully before sighing and getting to his feet. He walked into the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, staring at his struggling lover.

"What are you doing?" he said, startling the man who was hanging onto one of the bedposts to remain standing. "You're not supposed to be walking without help."

"I merely need the washroom. I do not need help with that. I can manage," Severus said even as he swayed and gripped the post tighter, his face paling though that seemed impossible.

Harry sighed and walked over to him. He pulled Severus' arm around his neck, put an arm around the man's waist, and they slowly made their way to the bathroom. He let go silently and closed the door, standing outside it to wait. The man was beyond stubborn at the worst of times. He turned around when the door opened and silently helped Severus back to bed. He then sat on the edge of the bed beside his lover.

"I know you hate this but you _do_ need help still," Harry said. "Just give it time. You are healing if a bit slow," Harry said.

"Yes, I know," Severus said, shifting into a better position with a groan.

Harry gave a small smile and lightly kissed his lover. "You'll be okay," he whispered as the man drifted off.

* * *

><p>By the time Valentine's Day rolled around, Severus was walking with only the aid of a cane. His hands were completely healed and his legs were well on their way. His right hip gave him a bit of pain as it had nearly been shattered and was now stiff. He was healing, though, and that's all Harry cared about. The main issue the man now had was the near constant ache and pain ebbing into his body through the Dark Mark. They were able to control it somewhat with an improved Pain Reliever Severus had created but it was still constant pain.<p>

It was because of this that Harry had begun to only research the Dark Mark, pushing everything else aside for the moment. He had owled Ron and Hermione and asked them to search the Black library. He looked through the Restricted Section and also returned to Slytherin's rooms in the Chamber of Secrets, raiding the Founder's library. He had yet to find anything but he wasn't giving up.

So he now stood in Slytherin's library, searching every book that was in English and Parseltongue, the only two languages he could understand. He was currently flipping through a large tome on binding marks. He paused abruptly when he felt a cold brush against the back of his neck just before something crashed to the floor behind him. He jumped and spun around, his wand in hand. He slowed his heart when he realized he was still alone and lowered his wand. He looked down and frowned at the large blood red book that lay there innocently. Sheathing his wand, he bent and picked up the heavy book.

The cover had all kinds of symbols on it obviously meant to be the title. The symbols were nothing he recognized just like the book itself. He knew he had never seen this book before so how had it suddenly appeared in a room only a select few could enter?

Holding the book, he walked to the fireplace in the sitting room and Flooed to Grimmauld Place.

"Harry!" Hermione said in surprise, her and Ron looking up from the papers in front of them on the coffee table. "What are you doing here?"

"I found this book but I don't understand the language. I thought you might be able to translate," Harry said, handing the book to her.

"This is ancient writing. I think it's Ancient Lore," Hermione said, looking closely at the runes.

"I thought 'lore' was stories or something?" Ron said.

"It is but it's also ancient script," Hermione said. "It was popular in Merlin's time but only a few could write and read it. Merlin could, of course, and he taught Arthur who taught the Round Table."

"Interesting," Ron said. He and Harry jumped when Hermione suddenly gasped, her eyes wide. "Hermione?"

"This is _The Book of Camelot_," she said breathlessly. "Harry, where did you find this?"

"It…appeared," Harry said, "in Slytherin's library."

"What do you mean it 'appeared'?" Hermione frowned.

"I mean it wasn't there and then it was," Harry said with a shrug. "I brought it to you for a translation not to discover how it magically appeared in a school of magic in the rooms of one of the Founders of said school."

Hermione scowled slightly before sighing in indulgence as Harry gave a sheepish grin. "I don't have to help you."

"I know," Harry said, "but I also know you will."

Hermione tried to continue scowling but it didn't work and she broke out in a smile. She shook her head and turned back to the book, carefully opening it. She flipped through several pages and Harry noticed that it all appeared to be journal entries, written by hand, and all entries seemed to be in a different hand.

"Some of these are English but most are Ancient Lore and others are Old Latin," Hermione said. "I'll be able to translate them but I'll need quite a bit of time, especially for the Ancient Lore. We never got to Ancient Lore in Ancient Runes so I don't know it yet."

"How long do you think it will take?" Harry asked.

"I have the books that I'll need for the translation but applying them and working out the meaning will take some time. I'm sure some idiolect is within the words and it could take some time to work it out," Hermione said. "It could take a week at least and three at most."

Harry sighed. That was a long time but he needed the book translated. "All right. Do what you can and I'll check back in a week."

"Will do," Hermione said, nodding.

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'll see you both later."

Waving at his friends as they bid him goodbye, he stepped into the fireplace and Flooed back to Slytherin's rooms.

"Ah, Harry, dear."

Harry glanced at the mantle where Ivory was resting, obviously waiting for him. He dusted himself off and allowed the raven to settle on his shoulder.

"Hello," Harry said. "Were you waiting for me?"

"I was indeed," Ivory said. "My Protected is looking for you. You have been absent for a noticeable amount of time."

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Any time is noticeable for him." Ivory laughed her melodious laugh. "Why is he looking for me?"

Ivory looked at him with what was clearly a fond and exasperated look. "He misses you."

Harry flushed and she laughed again.

With Ivory on his shoulder, he quietly talked with her and left the Chamber of Secrets. As he walked down from the third floor to the dungeons, he thought of how odd it was that he had just been in the bowels of the castle, had returned to the surface, and was now heading back to the dungeons. He knew he probably should have Flooed in order to spare the panic he was sure Severus was in but he felt like walking.

Salazar nodded at him as he approached and Harry was about to give the password and enter the rooms but he paused. He gave Salazar a scrutinizing look and the Founder raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"What do you know about _The Book of Camelot_?" Harry asked and Salazar looked faintly surprised.

"It was written by Merlin and the Round Table; entries of various encounters and discoveries. It was lost when Camelot fell," Salazar told him.

"Well, it's been found. Hermione is currently translating it," Harry said and Salazar's eyes widened. "It appeared in your library."

"It appeared?" Salazar repeated and Harry nodded.

"I was looking at a few other books and all of a sudden it was on the floor," Harry said.

"Had anything happened before it appeared?" Salazar asked.

"I felt cold but I was in your rooms beneath the school so I don't think that's too strange," Harry said.

"If you were in the library it is. I spelled that room to be warm every second of every day. No cold permeates that room," Salazar said.

"So, something was there with me?" Harry said. "It made the book appear?"

"Possibly." Salazar nodded.

Harry breathed deeply. "Thanks for the help. I'll get back to you if I figure anything out."

He gave the Founder the password and walked into the rooms. He found Severus sitting on the sofa with his right leg stretched and resting on the coffee table. He made his way over and sat next to the older man, leaning into Severus' side slightly.

"Ivory said you were looking for me," Harry said, wrapping his arms around the one that settled in front of him as Severus put a hand on his knee.

"Simply wondering where you've been all day," Severus said and Harry smiled.

"She also told me you missed me." He grinned when Severus huffed.

"That bird is going to become a pillow one day," Severus muttered and Harry laughed.

"She loves you and just wants you to be happy," Harry said, resting his head on Severus' shoulder.

"She could keep some things to herself."

Harry just smiled again and squeezed the man's arm.

"So where have you been? You left after breakfast and it's almost dinner," Severus said.

"I was in Slytherin's library doing some research and then stopped by Grimmauld Place briefly," Harry told him. "I found a book and brought it to the Hermione for translation."

"Do you know what book it is?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "Hermione realized it's _The Book of Camelot_."

Severus stared at him in shock. "You must be joking. That book disappeared with Camelot."

"So I've been told but it appeared in the library and is now being translated," Harry said with a small shrug.

Severus shook his head. "You live to defy all odds."

Harry just grinned.

* * *

><p>Harry tossed the <em>Daily Prophet<em> down with a sigh as he finished reading about the previous night's attack on Inverness. Seventeen people dead, twenty-three injured, and nine missing. It was the seventh attack since August and being monthly was still the only connection.

"Figured anything out yet?" Draco asked, feeding his Runespoor. Harry, Seamus, and Dean had congregated in Draco's rooms in order to do some researching together. They were focusing on the Horcruxes mostly.

"No," Harry, Dean, and Seamus said together dully. Seamus threw his book shut and sat back with a sigh.

"We have to have some kind of clues as to where the diadem might be," Draco said.

"All I know is that Voldemort took it from Albania after getting the story out of the Grey Lady. She has no idea what happened to it after that," Harry said.

"If he got the story from the Grey Lady then he was still a student when he took the diadem," Seamus said.

"Not necessarily," Dean said. "He could have gotten the story in his sixth or seventh year, or even his fifth, and waited until he graduated to go get the diadem."

"This was obviously the first Horcrux he made," Draco said. "All the others were made after he had already left school for a while and was working."

"Didn't you say he came back at some point?" Dean said.

"He did but it was quite a few years after he had graduated. He was in his late twenties, at least, maybe early thirties," Harry said.

"We're assuming he went to Albania and found the diadem in a day and made it a Horcrux," Dean said. "We have no idea how long it took. He had to find it and kill someone and figure out how to create the Horcrux."

"He sort of knew already because of Slughorn," Harry said. "The man told him he had to kill to make a Horcrux."

"He didn't mention the spell needed, though, so Voldemort would have had to figure that out," Seamus said.

"Maybe," Draco said, "but he found out about Horcruxes in the first place from a book so it might have mentioned the spell."

"I can't imagine he found the exact tree the minute he was in Albania, though, even with the Grey Lady's story," Seamus said.

"So we assume it took him a bit to find the diadem and make it a Horcrux," Harry said. "That wouldn't have taken ten or fifteen years."

"He could have made a few of the other Horcruxes too like the locket and the goblet," Dean said. "Maybe even Nagini. You said he found her in Albania."

"All right, so he made a few Horcruxes over those years. What does it have to do with him coming back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"You said he came here to ask for a teaching position," Dean said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Defence."

"But both you and Dumbledore believe he had another reason for coming back," Draco said.

"He had to have. He knew he wouldn't get the job but he still came back. Whatever the reason, it was something that didn't take much time because he wasn't at the school long," Harry said.

"He never would have left it in that tree in Albania, not once it was a Horcrux," Seamus said.

"So where would he hide it?" Dean said.

"He wouldn't have been away from Hogwarts for long and Hogwarts was always his home just as it had been the Founders' home," Draco said and Harry's eyes snapped to his.

"He would have returned the diadem to its true home," Harry said.

"You don't think—" Seamus broke off.

"Here in the school?" Draco said.

"Why not?" Harry said. "It was his home. It's connected to the Founders. It would always be safe. The night he asked for the job he hid it somewhere in the castle."

"Unbelievable," Dean said.

"All this time," Seamus said.

"So if it's in the school, where did he put it?" Draco asked.

"Somewhere he thought no one else would ever find out about," Harry mused out loud. "A secret he believed only he would know."

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Draco suggested.

"No, that was the hiding place for his monster," Harry said. "No, it would be something already a part of Hogwarts. The Chamber is connected to Slytherin. The place for the diadem would have reflected Ravenclaw or the diadem. Something to do with intelligence or logic."

There was a thoughtful silence and then, "What about the Room of Requirement?" Dean said. "No one really knows about it."

"But did he?" Seamus said.

Harry spun to face them. "Yes, he did, and he thought he was the only one and always would be. He never thought anyone would reach the amount of knowledge he had about the school."

"How will you find it if it's in the Room of Requirement?" Draco said. "He could have asked for _anything_ in order to hide the diadem."

"True, but he was arrogant. He hid it where everything else is hidden," Harry said. "He hid it in the Room of Hidden Things."

"You must be joking," Seamus said.

Harry shook his head. "Remember, he thought he was the _only_ one who would ever know about the Room of Requirement, let alone the Room of Hidden Things. In all respects, it's actually the best place to hide it. He was right that no one else would discover it. I'm the only one that has. Even Dumbledore doesn't fully understand the Room."

"I can't believe it's been in the school this whole time," Seamus said, staring blankly in awe.

"I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner," Harry said and got to his feet. "Now, I'll be back. I have a Horcrux to find."

"We're coming too," the other three said, jumping up.

"What?"

"It'll take you ages to find it in that room. We'll help and maybe we can find it quicker and with limited injury," Draco said and Harry grinned.

"We'll try."

* * *

><p>Harry stood with Draco, Dean, and Seamus, watching as the door materialized in the stone wall. Harry sighed slightly as he opened the door and stared around. Even with the four of them, it could take days to search through even a quarter of the Room of Hidden Things.<p>

"Somehow I think we underestimated this place," Seamus said and Dean snorted.

"Magic is always underestimated," Draco said, "or overestimated."

"Well, it's one. Let's see how far we get before dinner," Harry said and they split into different directions.

They searched wherever they could reach though avoided making the towers of junk fall. They threw aside books and boxes, they opened cabinets and broken wardrobes, they moved rugs and things broken beyond recognition. They looked up to the top of the piles, hoping to spot an object they had never really seen before except on a statue. The longer they searched, the more Harry's hope vanished.

What if he was wrong? Maybe Voldemort hadn't hidden the diadem in this room. Maybe he hadn't brought the diadem back to Hogwarts at all. Thinking about it, Hogwarts _did_ seem obvious and even a little ridiculous. Anyone would think of Hogwarts.

"Over here! Harry!"

He spun around at Seamus' shout and tried to figure out what direction it had come from.

"Harry!" Seamus yelled again.

"Where are you?" Harry called. There was no answer but soon a glowing blue fox was slinking up to him, its tail twitching. Looking at him, the Patronus spun and began to trot off, clearly wanting to be followed.

Harry rushed after the fox as it wound through all the clutter that was the Room of Hidden Things. It seemed to take a long time and almost as though they were going in circles, but eventually he was standing with Draco, Dean, and Seamus. They were starting up at the top of a pile of cabinets and books and chairs where a gold tiara-like object sat on a mannequin head. He could see the eagle and the sapphire jewel and the arms that were clearly the shape of wings.

"That's it," Harry said.

"So how do we get it?" Draco said.

"We can't just summon it?" Seamus said, frowning.

Harry shook his head. "Trust me, it's been tried before."

"Well, we can't just knock it down," Dean said.

"Unless we want to be buried alive," Draco added.

"Look around. See if you can find anything that you might be able to use to get it down," Harry said and they split up again. He had only been searching for about ten minutes when he heard Seamus once again.

"This is ridiculous."

Harry turned and looked around a nearby pile that was blocking his view of Seamus. He spotted his friend just in time to see Seamus point his wand at the pile holding the diadem. "_Reducto_," he said.

Harry's eyes widened and his shout of "No!" came too late as the pile of junk virtually exploded. Everything that had made up the pile flew everywhere, several things actually shattering upon the spell's impact. They all watched as the diadem flew through the air.

"Draco! Get the diadem!" Harry yelled as it appeared to be falling closer to the Slytherin.

"Uh oh."

Harry's eyes shut briefly at the sound. Nothing good ever came from hearing 'uh oh'. He turned back to Seamus and his eyes were immediately lit up by the orange light. He groaned. He should've known.

"We have to get the diadem," Harry said, backing away from the flames. "Draco?!"

"I'm looking!"

"Seamus, go help him," Harry said. "We'll try put out the fire."

Seamus rushed away and Dean stepped forward.

"It shouldn't be that hard," Dean said. "Just use water."

"Somehow I don't think it'll be that easy," Harry said and Dean grinned. They raised their wands at the fire and said, "_Aguamenti_!"

For a few seconds, the water appeared to be working but then the flames engulfed an object on the floor. It looked like a crystal ball except smaller and it was black in colour. When it was swallowed by the fire, it exploded and the fire turned black.

Harry stared in shock.

"I don't know what that thing was but it was cursed," Dean said.

"No kidding," Harry said. They quickly tried to use water again but it only appeared to make the fire bigger and spread faster.

_Hell_, Harry thought. "Have you found the diadem?" he called to the other two.

"We're looking!" Draco yelled again.

"Look faster!" Harry shouted and jumped back when the fire seemed to lash at him.

"What is the rush?!" Draco said.

"Because Seamus set this place on fire and it's now cursed fire!" Harry snapped. He heard Draco swear and then there was more shuffling and clanking as they sped up their searching.

"I can't find it!"

Harry swore this time. They didn't have time to look. The fire was spreading too fast and it couldn't be put out.

"Forget it!" he said. "Run! Get out of here!"

"But the diadem!" Draco said.

"I don't care! We have to get out of here! Come on!"

Harry and Dean started running and soon they heard Draco and Seamus following closely behind. They dodged the black fire as it expanded and seemed to follow them. It was as though it was sentient and knew where they were. If it was, it was clearly set on killing them. Piles of junk fell as they passed, raining their items on them and making them trip. Others were engulfed in fire that was always steadily getting closer. They jumped over a fallen chair and turned a corner, walls created by all the junk.

They slid around another corner, covering their heads as a mountain of books tumbled on them. When the books finished falling, Harry looked up at spotted the door. He pushed himself to run faster and heard the others do the same. He basically slammed into the closed door and struggled to fling it open, but he did and soon they were in the hallway.

"Everyone all right?" he asked.

"Seamus," Dean said. "Where's Seamus?"

They spun around looking but it was clear that Seamus wasn't with them. Then a scream echoed out from inside the Room of Hidden Things. Harry didn't think. He ran straight back into the room and looked frantically for his friend.

"Seamus!"

"Harry!"

He heard Seamus scream again and Harry ran back to where the books had fallen. Seamus was lying on the floor, piled beneath books and the black fire licking at his legs. Harry showed no other reaction except to race to Seamus and quickly help him to his feet.

"Hurry," he said and, pulling Seamus' arm around his neck, they rushed back to the door as the fire ran behind them, trying to steal their lives. Harry nearly wept as he swore when Seamus' legs refused to work and they tripped to the floor. Even as he leapt to his feet and helped Seamus back up, Harry knew they wouldn't make it. They could never outrun the cursed fire, not now. However, they tried. At one point, Harry glanced over his shoulder and frowned. The fire wasn't moving. It was trying to but it was as though an invisible force was keeping it from rushing forward.

He pushed it aside for now and continued running even as he nearly carried Seamus. And then they were in the hall and Draco was slamming the door closed behind them. Seamus fell out of his arms and to the floor, painfully but alive. It was silent except for their heavy, ragged breathing until a muffled but loud and high pitched screamed sounded from behind the sealed door.

The four of them stared with wide eyes until it faded away. They looked at each other.

"I don't think we have to worry about the diadem anymore," Draco said.

**A/N: ****The fire IS NOT Fiendfyre for anyone who may think it is. It is just fire that got affected by a cursed object, making the fire cursed. Hence, why it was black.**

**I completely made up **_**The Book of Camelot**_** and _Ancient Lore_ even though "lore" is actually stories and legends, etc. I have just made it into a script.**


	69. Chapter 69

Harry grinned in triumph as he stunned Kingsley and bound him. He had _finally_ beaten his brother in his defense training. He had practically begged for a half hour session in order to ignore everything else for a while. A week had passed since the diadem had been destroyed. They had quickly discovered that the Room of Hidden Things had been destroyed as well. Despite being the magical Room of Requirement, it hadn't been able to fix the Room of Hidden Things, instead making it inaccessible.

After catching their breath and verifying that they were, indeed, alive, they had brought Seamus to the infirmary. They ended up having to carry him as he was no longer able to walk from his injuries. Pomfrey examined them all, treating them for their minor injuries and then focused on Seamus. She told them he had suffered first degree burns, second degree in some areas on his legs from the knee down. Also, the cursed fire had begun to burn his bones. She would be able to heal him but it would take some time. She figured he wouldn't be walking for at least a week and a half, and wouldn't leave the hospital wing for at least two weeks, three at the most.

Harry visited Seamus every day with Draco and Luna, Neville coming every two or three days. Dean never left the hospital wing despite Pomfrey's attempts to make him leave. Dean wasn't about to leave the person he loved, a feeling Harry knew all too well. Seamus was healing but it was slow and painful. He still couldn't walk even though Pomfrey had thought he would be by now or at least beginning to. She figured he now wouldn't be out of the infirmary for at least a month. The fire had caused too much damage, especially to his bones.

His skin had been healed mostly and it was easy to see where the worst spots had been as the skin was pink and fresh. Pomfrey said it would always look like that now, as though skin had been taken from somewhere else and placed on the burn spots. She said he could get a salve from Severus that could help the appearance and make it look less like skin had been attached and more like it had been re-grown just as it had been.

Severus had been less than pleased when he heard they were all in the infirmary. He had walked in and immediately began lecturing them. They had all listened silently and looked down before grinning when Severus congratulated them on managing to destroy the Horcrux even if it had basically been by accident. When they returned home, Harry and Severus had their own private celebration.

"_Rennervate_," Harry said, pointing his wand at Kingsley. He watched as the man's eyes opened and remembered what had happened. Kingsley grinned as he sat up.

"Well done, kid."

Harry smiled.

"Do you want to continue?" Kingsley asked, standing up.

"No, I think I'm okay for today. I just wanted a distraction and to do something different for a bit," Harry said. "All I've been doing is looking at the attacks and researching the Dark Mark. I'm still waiting for something from Hermione, though, so the Dark Mark stuff has kind of been halted."

"Hermione's helping you? I wasn't aware that you guys still really talked," Kingsley said as they left the spare classroom they had been using.

"We don't talk too much anymore, mostly when we need help with something, but we're still friends. Just not as close as we used to be," Harry said.

"I see," Kingsley said. "So what is Hermione doing for you?"

"She's translating a book," Harry told him.

"Really? What book?"

"_The Book of Camelot_," Harry said and rolled his eyes at the same shocked expression he gained from everyone. "Yes, it's really _The Book of Camelot_. It just appeared in Slytherin's library. No, I don't know how."

Kingsley shut his mouth with a snap and scowled at Harry who just smiled at him. He ducked with a laugh when Kingsley threw a smack at his head.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said. "I don't have it all translated yet. I'm stuck on a few things because of idiolect and just runes that have worn away because of age."<p>

"It's okay," Harry said. "Just let me know when you're finished. Thanks again for doing this."

"No problem. It's really fascinating," Hermione said with a smile and then they ended their Floo connection. It was March now and she had had _The Book of Camelot_ for approximately three weeks.

"Anything?" Severus asked, walking out of the bedroom, a towel around his waist and one in his hands drying his hair.

"No, she's hit a few difficulties. She'll let me know when she's finished," Harry said, not hiding the fact that he was openly staring at his lover.

Noticing, Severus just snorted and returned to the bathroom. Harry was about to sit on the sofa and do some reading when Severus said from the bathroom, "Are you joining me or not?"

Harry grinned and rushed into the bathroom.

They were lying in bed a time later, quietly discussing insignificant things, laughing quietly occasionally. They were lying side by side on their backs. One of Severus' arms was beneath Harry's neck and around his shoulders. The other was lightly stroking up and down Harry's arm resting across Severus' stomach and chest.

Harry was laughing as Severus told stories about Draco's childhood when there was a knock at the door interrupting them. Severus pulled on a shirt and pants and went to answer the door as Harry pulled on a dressing gown.

"Albus," Severus said. "What brings you down here? It's rare that anyone sees you now."

"I know, my boy. I have been very busy as of late," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he saw Harry exit the bedroom.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Dufftown was attacked last night. The entire town has been burned to the ground and most of the population dead," Dumbledore said and Harry paled.

"Another attack?" Harry breathed and Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you for informing us, Albus," Severus said and Dumbledore inclined his head again and left.

"Why are they attacking all these places? What's the connection? Every attack is so random," Harry said.

"I don't know, Harry," Severus said with a sigh, "but we'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>"Harry, go to bed. You're exhausted. You're going to make yourself ill doing this," Severus told his lover who jerked awake after nodding off again for the sixth time in the past hour.<p>

"No, I'm fine. I need to keep looking." Harry shook his head and returned to perusing the numerous _Daily Prophets_ in front of him. He was sitting on the floor of the sitting room at the coffee table.

"Please go to sleep, Harry. You're of no use to anyone if you run yourself into the ground," Severus said, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Sleep on the sofa if you want but please sleep."

Harry looked up at Severus and saw the concern in the black eyes. He sighed.

"All right, I'll sleep but I'm sleeping here and you have to wake me in an hour."

"Two."

"Hour and a half."

"Deal."

"Okay. Any longer and we're never having sex again," Harry threatened, lying down on the sofa.

Severus just smiled. "I promise," he said, draping a blanket over Harry. "Go to sleep," he muttered and kissed Harry's forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Harry blinked against the bright light as he opened his eyes. He found himself staring at a giant map of the United Kingdom and blinked quickly in slight surprise. He watched as the map zoomed in and he could see every city and even little villages, Muggle and magical.<em>

What is this all about_? Harry wondered silently. As he stared at the map, a little boy ran up to him and Harry recognized the child immediately from past memories he had seen._

"_Severus?" he whispered. He blinked owlishly at the six year old version of his lover._

"_You looking too hard," the child told him._

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "Even as a child, you're a bloody smartarse."_

"_Look. Tap attack spots," the six year old said, pointing to the map._

_Harry frowned slightly but stepped closer to the large map. "Okay. There've been eight attacks. First was in London," he said and tapped London. A large red dot appeared next to the letters._

"_Yeah, yeah!" Severus exclaimed, jumping up and down. Harry smiled at him and took his hand._

"_Next was Oxford. Then it was Nottingham. Manchester. York. Edinburgh. Inverness. Dufftown." Harry tapped Dufftown and then stepped back, examining the eight red dots. "All right, you little monster," he said, picking up the little boy. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"_

"_Hogwarts!" Severus said happily, pointing to the small picture of the castle that was at the top of the map in Northern Scotland._

"_I know where the school is, Severus. I'm not that dense, despite popular belief," Harry told the little boy on his hip. "I don't understand. The attacks were random. They're always random."_

"_No, no!" Severus shook his head. "Hogwarts!"_

_Harry groaned. "You make as much sense as your adult self does."_

"_Look!" Severus pointed at the bottom of the map at London and then pointed to Hogwarts at the top._

"_Severus, I'm looking but I don't—" he broke off and stared at the map. It couldn't be that simple. "No way," he mumbled. Balancing the six year old on his hip with one arm, he raised the other and began to connect the dots. A red line appeared, connecting the red dots. He ended with Dufftown and stepped back._

"_Line!" Severus exclaimed with a giggle._

"_You're right, Severus. It's a line." Harry nodded. Granted it wasn't a straight line by any means but it was a line nonetheless and it was heading to Hogwarts far to the north. "They weren't random. He's been getting closer every month."_

"_Two," Severus said quietly, holding up two fingers._

"_Two? Two months left. He'll attack Hogsmeade next and then Hogwarts, but when?" Harry said._

"_Harry," the child said and Harry looked at him. Severus pointed up and Harry looked. There at the top of the map was a number: 17._

"_Oh, no way." Harry shook his head. "He's been attacking the same day every month, hasn't he?" Severus nodded, no longer smiling or giggling. "Ah, hell." He groaned._

"_Bye bye," Severus said and Harry frowned._

"_What?"_

_Severus wiggled and Harry put him down then watched as he ran off. He was about to call the child but the sight of the map fading away caught his attention. Still frowning, everything went black._

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up, throwing the blanket off. He began tearing through the hundreds of <em>Daily Prophets<em> on the coffee table.

"Harry?"

His head shot up at the sound of Severus' voice. The man was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee. Harry smiled and ran to him, kissing him deeply.

"What was that for?" Severus said, bemused.

"You are a brilliant child," Harry said, running back to the sofa and continued throwing the papers around.

"Child?" Severus repeated.

"Yes. A bit of a smartarse and you make as much sense as you do now but you're brilliant regardless," Harry said, placing a third _Daily Prophet_ on his lap.

"Thank you?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Harry, what's going on?"

"I had a dream," Harry said simply, grabbing a fifth _Prophet_.

"Was it Voldemort?" Severus asked, worried.

"No, it was you." Harry shook his head.

"Me?" Severus blinked in surprise.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "There you are!" he exclaimed. Pushing the rest of the _Prophets_ onto the floor, Harry grabbed a quill with red ink and began marking up the papers, placing them next to each other when he was done.

"Harry?" Severus said when Harry dropped the quill and stood up.

"Come here and look at this," Harry said with a smile and held out a hand to Severus.

"All right. What am I looking at?" Severus asked. Things had been circled and underlined on each paper. "These are the attacks from the last eight months."

"Yes."

"Harry, these attacks were random like always," Severus said.

"No, they weren't random. Look closely," Harry said and had him sit on the sofa. "Look at the dates of the attacks."

There was silence for a few moments while Severus examined the papers.

"The seventeenth? He's been attacking the same day every month?" Severus said.

Harry nodded. "He waited until I turned seventeen to start the organized attacks. Since all the attacks before my birthday were random, he knew we wouldn't make this connection. That's not all. Get me a map."

"Why do you need a map?" Severus asked even as he summoned one.

"Watch," Harry said. He grabbed the quill again and began putting red Xs at each attack location. He then connected them with a line just like in his dream. "He started in London. It's where he attacked first in August. Each time, he's attacked somewhere different obviously. Look at the pattern of the attacks."

Severus perused the map. After a bit, he stilled. "He's been getting closer."

"Exactly and he has two places left," Harry said and circled two names on the map. "Hogsmeade and Hogwarts."

"Two months?" Severus questioned.

Harry nodded again. "He'll attack Hogwarts on May seventeenth. We have a date for the final battle."

"We have to tell Dumbledore," Severus said and Harry agreed before biting his lip. He was suddenly feeling extremely tense and nervous at the thought of the final battle being so near. "We have a date so we can prepare ourselves well. We're at an advantage now."

"I want to be able to tell my friends not to fight." Harry sighed.

"I know, love," Severus said. "Come, let's talk to Dumbledore and then we'll go to the care house for a bit." He was pleased to see Harry smile and pulled him to his feet.

They walked through the castle and up to the headmaster's office. They stopped outside the gargoyle.

"I am not saying this password," Severus muttered.

"Aww, but my only amusement is hearing you say the passwords," the gargoyle said with a fake sniff. He grinned. "One of his main reasons for his passwords is to annoy you, you know," the gargoyle added matter-of-factly.

"I've assumed as much over the years," Severus grumbled.

Harry laughed. "Snickers," he said and the gargoyle moved aside. "Come on. Stop thinking of ways to destroy the gargoyle," he said to Severus, pulling his lover onto the spiralling staircase.

"I was not thinking about the gargoyle," Severus said, placing his hands around Harry's waist when his young lover pulled him closer.

"All right. Stop thinking about ways to destroy Dumbledore."

"Not destroy. Just maim a little."

Harry laughed and quickly kissed him.

"You know, I'm pretty sure he knows about us," Harry said, putting his hands on Severus' chest.

"As you've mentioned, especially when I left for Syria."

"I still don't understand why he wanted that type of ingredient. Added to the fact that no one ever sees him or can get a hold of him anymore, it's all strange. He's doing something and it will not end well," Harry said.

"We'll deal with it when it comes." Severus kissed his forehead and Harry smiled. He pulled away from the older man and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," they heard Dumbledore say and their entered the office. Fawkes immediately flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder, trilling softly. "Hello, boys. Have a seat. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, sir." Harry shook his head while Severus simply raised an eyebrow. When did he _ever_ accept?

"What can I do for you two?"

"Harry discovered some interesting information in our research today," Severus said and Dumbledore turned his gaze on Harry.

"It actually came from a dream. I've figured out that each attack has happened on the seventeenth of each month. I've also realized that each time Voldemort attacked, he was getting closer to Hogwarts. He attacked London in August, just after my birthday. He's made it to Dufftown now. He's going to attack Hogsmeade on the seventeenth of next month and he'll attack Hogwarts on the seventeenth of May. The final battle is in two months," Harry explained.

"Yes, it would appear so. Excellent work, my boy." Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

Severus narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't quite right. "You already knew," he accused.

"Whatever do you mean, Severus?" Dumbledore said.

"You knew. Everything Harry just told you, you already knew. You knew the final battle was going to be in two months," Severus said, growing angry. He had watched Harry pour over information for days, never doing anything else, in order to figure out what he had. Harry had hardly slept and barely ate. Severus had begun lacing his lover's drinks with Nutritive Potions, but he knew it was no substitute for real meals. Now to find out the headmaster had already known and Harry's efforts were useless...

"Yes, I knew." Dumbledore nodded. Severus' glare deepened and Harry looked hurt as well as angry. "I did not think you would research it so I figured it out myself."

"What were we supposed to be researching then?" Severus said, his voice rising. Dumbledore simply peered over his glasses at Harry.

"Are you kidding? They're all gone! The locket, the goblet! The diadem was destroyed last month in the Room of Requirement. You know, when Seamus nearly lost his legs because of fire that ended up being cursed? But, of course you didn't know because no one had been able to reach you to tell you that a student had been hurt," Harry said angrily. "There are only two left and one is Nagini. There's no more research to be done."

Severus knew they were now discussing the Horcruxes and decided it was time Dumbledore knew that Severus knew about the Dark objects. "What are you two going on about?" he growled.

Harry looked at him and Severus gave an imperceptible nod.

"Nothing of importance, Severus." Dumbledore tried to wave it off. Severus and Harry glowered at him.

"That's a lie. This is the key to ending Voldemort," Harry snapped. "Horcruxes," he said, looking at Severus. "Voldemort made seven Horcruxes.

"Only six, my boy," Dumbledore corrected.

"No, seven and you know there are seven. The seventh was unintentionally made and Voldemort is unaware of it. But you, you've known all along. I said there were two left. One is Nagini and the other is me," Harry said and was pleased to see surprise in the headmaster's eyes. "Yeah, I know. I've known since fifth year. When were you going to tell me? The day of the final battle? When Voldemort cast the Killing Curse?"

Both Harry and Severus saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker to Severus then back to Harry. "I was going to tell you when the time was right, when you were ready."

"No you weren't. Somehow Severus was going to be a part of me finding out." Harry frowned and looked between his lover and the headmaster. He barely concealed a gasp when he realized the truth.

"Harry?" Severus said quietly. Harry had clearly figured out the headmaster's plan.

Harry turned to Dumbledore with a pained expression. "You were going to have me find out from Severus. You were going to let us walk to our deaths. You knew Severus has been expecting to die and you were going to use that. You were counting on him dying and I would find him and then he'd tell me because it would be what you told him to do. How could you? Haven't I lost enough? You would have me lose one of my closest friends as long as it meant we won the war? And does Severus not deserve protection after _everything_ he's done? Do you think he deserves to die for some reason? I can't believe this. I knew you wanted to win the war but I can't believe you'd do this."

Harry turned and ran from the office but not before Severus glimpsed the tears in the green eyes mixed with the rage in his face. Severus stood up and, meeting Dumbledore's blue eyes, he saw the sadness but it meant nothing to him. Shaking his head, Severus took his leave of the office and the headmaster's presence.

He stalked through the corridors. There were many places Harry could be and he had no idea where to look first.

"Professor?" a familiar voice halted his steps and he turned to see Lovegood and Longbottom.

"Yes?" Severus sneered.

"He went home or to the children. He was quite upset," Lovegood told him.

Severus blinked and then inclined his head. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood."

Luna smiled. "You're welcome."

Severus took off for their home in the dungeons. "Freedom," he said to Slytherin. He entered the quarters and found them empty as he figured they would be. Walking to the fireplace, he threw in some Floo Powder and Flooed to the care house. Stepping out of the fireplace, he heard a squeal and braced himself for the impact that came soon after. He looked down to see the familiar blonde haired girl attached to his leg. He smiled at the four year old hugging his leg.

"Hello, Lillian," he said, running his fingers through her long hair.

"Sev'rus, Sev'rus! Up, up!" she exclaimed and raised her arms. Chuckling, Severus obliged and picked up the young girl, settling her on his hip.

"Oh, hi, Severus. That explains why she took off," Vivienne said as she and Roxy Sims entered the small sitting room. Vivienne and Roxy had quickly become inseparable once Roxy had arrived at the care house.

"Hello, Vivienne, Roxy. Has Harry come here?" Severus asked as the two girls sat on the sofa and Lillian played with a strand of his hair.

"Yeah, he's upstairs with Madam Pomfrey." Vivienne nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Severus wondered. The last time Poppy had been there, Jasmine Reed had caught the Dragon Pox.

"Connor's sick and Cassie sprained her wrist," Roxy told him.

"Is Molly here?"

"No, she had to go home. Something to do with the twins." Vivienne shook her head. "Tonks is here instead."

"Thank you, girls," Severus said and walked from the sitting room. Walking through the adjoined library, he walked across the foyer and up the stairs.

"Harry's sad," Lillian said as Severus turned left at the top of the stairs and headed for Connor's and Stella's room.

"Why do you say that, Lillian?" Severus asked.

"He was cryin'," she said quietly.

"He was? Let's see if we can't cheer him up, shall we?" Severus said, stopping outside the door with Connor and Stella's names on it.

"Yeah, yeah!" Lillian said, bouncing in his arms. "Kiss Harry better!"

Severus shook his head with a slightly smile. Lillian was such an excitable child unlike her sister. Vivienne was much calmer and quieter. He couldn't help wonder what their parents had been like. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard Harry call.

"Stay out here, Lillian," Severus said, placing the little girl on the floor. "I don't want you getting sick like Connor."

"Okay." She nodded.

Severus opened the door and walked into the room. Harry was sitting on the side of Connor's bed, leaning over the small boy and resting his weight on his right hand. His left was running through the child's hair.

"Hey, Severus." Harry smiled at him.

"Hi, Sev'rus," Connor mumbled, ending with a cough.

"Hello, Connor," Severus said, sitting on the other side of the bed. "I've been told you've fallen ill."

Connor nodded.

"Poppy said it's just the regular flu and should be gone in a few days," Harry explained.

"And you?" Severus said, looking at his lover.

Harry gave a small smile. "I'm fine, Severus."

Severus eyed him before deciding they could talk at home. He lightly touched Harry's cheek before turning back to Connor. "Get some rest, child. You'll need it," he said. Connor nodded and yawned before snuggling under his blankets and closing his eyes. Harry and Severus left the room, quietly shutting the door behind them. "What happened with Cassie?"

"She was playing with a few of the boys and managed to get hurt. She should be fine now," Harry told him and no sooner had he finished than Cassie ran towards them and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "As I said, she's fine." He grinned at Severus.

"Hi, Sev!" The girl waved before running off again.

"How are you, Harry? Really?" Severus asked as they walked over to the banister. They leaned on it, gazing down at the foyer where a few children were playing. Severus threaded his right hand with Harry's left and waited for the answer.

"I'm still mad. How could I not be? After everything you've done for the past twenty years, how could he not have a way out for you besides death? And to use you to tell me I'm a Horcrux. It's unbelievable and I can't believe he'd do that," Harry said, leaning his head on Severus' shoulder.

"However ridiculous it may be, it is, in fact, logical," Severus said.

Harry lifted his head and looked at Severus with a deep frown. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry, you have to understand that Albus has protected me for at least eighteen years, give or take a couple years. When I left the Death Eaters and went to Albus, he gave me a choice. Either I go to Azkaban, probably for life, or I become a spy and stay at Hogwarts as the Potions master. Naturally, I chose to become a spy though Merlin knows I deserved Azkaban. Your parents died, you survived, and Voldemort was temporarily destroyed the night I escaped to Albus. Despite the world believing he was gone, I knew he wasn't. I knew he would come back one day and I was right. He returned in your fourth year and I returned to him as a spy.

"I've led a double life since that night, playing spy for both sides but only being truly loyal to the Light. I do not condone self-pity but I will admit that my life has been very difficult. Albus has managed to protect me the best he could over the years. I have played my part in this war. I am not worth the extra protection he may have. That protection belongs to you," Severus explained. Harry had released his hand by the time he was finished and was staring at him with gleaming eyes.

"You're not serious?" Harry said incredulously. "You don't think you're worth saving?"

"What is there to save?" Severus said, watching as Jacob played with his sister. "I've done what I was meant to. I've spied. I've protected you and kept you alive. When that battle comes, I'll have trained you to the best of my ability. I've got nothing left. I've done my part."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Harry said, pained and looked away from Severus. "What about me?"

"I don't understand why you're upset. You know all of this," Severus told him.

Harry snapped his gaze back to the man, his eyes hard and angry. "You don't understand? Are you fricken' kidding me?" he said loudly. He stared into his lover's black eyes. "Unbelievable. Fine. Until you figure it out, I'm training with Kingsley and I'm sleeping in the guestroom."

Harry stalked around Severus and down the stairs. Severus watched his cross the foyer in shock and confusion. He cringed slightly when the door slammed shut behind the young man. What had he done to make his lover angry? Brow furrowed, Severus walked down to the small sitting room with the Floo and returned to his and Harry's room. He looked up from brushing off to see Harry moving his clothes into the guestroom.

"Harry, is this really necessary?" Severus said, walking over to him.

"Yes," Harry snapped shortly.

"What is it that's made you so angry?" Severus asked.

Harry turned to face him. "You tell me," he said, glaring at Severus. "If you can't figure it out maybe I'm just not _worth_ it."

Severus frowned. "Harry, you know you mean everything to me."

"I know."

"Then what—?"

"Just think about it, Severus. Use that intelligence you're so famous for. I'm going to bed," Harry said and headed for the guestroom.

"You haven't eaten dinner," Severus said.

"I'm not hungry. Good night, Severus," Harry said and closed the door.

Severus stared at the closed door for a long while, denying the offer of food from Dobby. Sighing, he finally turned from the guestroom and entered the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, crossing his arms. He gazed at the unmade queen bed. They rarely made the bed, knowing it was only a matter of hours before they went to sleep and would mess it up again. Every now and then, a house elf made the bed, but that was rare as well.

As he began undressing, he knew he would not be sleeping. Lying down, the bed was empty, cold, and felt much too large. He had become so accustomed with holding Harry at night that he now wondered how he ever survived without the other man. Despite only moving into the guestroom, Severus couldn't help but feel as if Harry had moved from the quarters completely. He wanted to go to the guestroom and sleep with Harry, but he knew he wouldn't be welcome. He turned on his side, facing away from the empty space in the bed, and eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry lay on his back in the twin bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure why he was acting the way he was. All he knew was that it had all but been officially planned that Severus was going to die and Severus didn't think he was worth saving. He couldn't believe Severus had accepted Dumbledore's insane plan so quickly or at all. He knew he should just go back to their bedroom and tell Severus what was wrong, but he wanted his lover to discover it on his own. Shaking his head slightly and breathing deeply, he rolled to his side and shut his eyes.<p> 


	70. Chapter 70

After waking from yet another nightmare in which Harry walked out of his life, Severus was grateful to see it was time to get up but was also dreading it as it meant he had to go through the day.

He slowly got ready for the day and exited the bedroom to have breakfast with Harry in the kitchen as usual. Walking out, he saw Harry shoving things into his book bag and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Harry?" Severus said, trying to prevent his voice from cracking even as he felt his heart breaking. Was Harry leaving him? Had he offended the younger man that much? What had he even done? He couldn't lose Harry! He loved him too much!

"Severus, calm down."

Severus blinked through his anxiety. Harry was standing in front of him and, while he still looked angry, Severus could see Harry's care and concern.

"I'm not leaving you," Harry said. "I'm still angry but I'm not leaving you. Hermione called. She's finished translating the book for the most part and wants me to see it. I also think we could use time apart. I'll be at Grimmauld Place if you need me."

Severus nodded but kept staring at his young lover.

Harry gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. "I still love you. I'll see you later."

Severus watched as Harry stepped into the fireplace. "I love you," he said just before Harry released the Floo Powder.

Harry smiled. "I know. Bye." He disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Severus stared at the fireplace for a long time before deciding to take a walk. Maybe he could figure out what had made Harry angry. He walked from their rooms and headed up from the dungeons and outside. For being the end of March, it was a very warm day that was easily melting the remaining patches of snow. He shoved his hands in his pockets and travelled around the school grounds.

He knew it had something to do with what he had said last night but what? He hadn't said anything they hadn't already known. They knew he would probably die. They knew he had done his job for the war. He was no longer a spy so he just had to help Harry in the final battle and then he was done. Any protection would be worthless on him.

'_Maybe I'm not _worth_ it,'_ Harry had said.

Why would he say he wasn't worth it? Worth what? Protection? Knowledge? Love? Help? What was the last thing he had said before Harry had gotten angry?

'_I am not worth the extra protection he may have.'_

'_What is there to save?'_

'_I don't understand why you're upset.'_

"You're a complete idiot."

Severus spun around, his wand in hand, only to see Kingsley standing a little ways behind him. He had his arms cross, an eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his face.

"I don't think cursing me will help Harry forgive you," Kingsley said, walking closer.

Severus glared and dropped his wand. "What do you know about it?"

"Everything actually. Harry came to me during the night and told me the two of you had fought. He was nearly in tears," Kingsley said. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? I don't understand what I said that was so offensive," Severus said, frustrated.

"Sometimes I wonder how two people who are as emotionally stunted as the two of you manage to be together," Kingsley mused casually and Severus growled. Kingsley chuckled. "Look, you didn't say anything _offensive_. You just said something stupid."

"Are you going to tell me or do you have a few more insults left?" Severus glowered.

"I should just let you suffer," Kingsley said. "However, that might be dangerous. I have to think of the larger world here. I couldn't possibly unleash you on the world without Harry keeping you calm and happy."

"Kingsley!"

The Head Auror laughed for a while before sobering. "For Harry, you said one of the worst things possible, especially with how much he loves you." Severus looked at him questioningly.

"You said that you're not worth saving and then said you didn't understand why he was upset."

"I don't—"

"To Harry, it was a sign of giving up. Not only on the war but on your relationship as well.

He loves you more than anything and you are _worth_ everything to him. By saying you didn't understand his reaction, it was almost like saying you don't love enough to stay alive or take protection."

"But we've known I would probably die especially since my position was discovered. Dumbledore basically has it planned out now too," Severus said.

"Ah, yes, that lovely manipulation by Dumbledore. You can't honestly tell me that you're just going to sit and wait until it's your turn to act in his little play," Kingsley said.

"Well, no. It's a moot plan now anyways because I know about the Horcruxes and Harry knows he's a Horcrux and has to die," Severus said.

"That, how do you feel about that? About Harry having to die?" Kingsley asked.

Severus looked at the Black Lake. "He's just accepted it. Despite how it will affect everyone, affect me, he's just going to let himself die."

Kingsley stood next to him and also stared at the water. "Sound familiar?"

Severus looked at him and frowned. "That's different. No one cares if I die."

"Harry does," Kingsley said. "I can list ten or fifteen people right now who would care."

"I've known I would die for years. I've always known I was expendable. Dumbledore's made sure to hint at it," Severus said.

"Harry's known he was going to die since he was fourteen or fifteen," Kingsley said. "I guess Harry's expendable too. Most people only care that he'll defeat Voldemort."

"He is _not_ expendable!" Severus snapped.

"Which is exactly what he would say about you," Kingsley said. "Do you get it yet?"

Severus looked back at the lake silently.

"He cares about your life as much as you do his. He thinks you're worth protecting and keeping alive just as you do him. He thinks what you have together is worth fighting for and sticking around for," Kingsley said.

"But I can't promise to survive."

"He knows. Didn't the two of you make a promise to each other regarding that?" Kingsley said.

"We never promised to survive, only to try."

"You can't very well do that if you give up."

* * *

><p>"So you've got it translated?" Harry asked, sitting across from Hermione at the kitchen table. Ron was at the care house with Molly and the Grangers.<p>

"Mostly and there are probably mistakes but it shouldn't be too difficult to follow. I thought you might find this one part interesting though. It was written by Merlin," Hermione said, handing him several pages of parchment with her writing on them.

"What's with the blanks?" Harry asked, noticing large spaces in the middle of sentences.

"They're the words I couldn't figure out for whatever reason. Mostly it was too worn away to see the symbol and so I couldn't get it. It shouldn't be too hard to read though even with the missing words," Hermione told him.

Harry nodded and looked at the top page.

_August —  
><em>_  
>She has struck —. She has — and completely destroyed the village I lived in as a child. So far, no survivors. These attacks, this war between Camelot and Avalon, all because we do not share the — ideals and she cannot accept that.<em>

"Who is he talking about? What's Avalon?" Harry asked, confused.

"Avalon was the neighbouring 'country' to Camelot. He's talking about Morgan le Fey, the Queen of Avalon, Arthur's half-sister, and Merlin's enemy," Hermione said.

"Wasn't Morgan le Fey evil?" Harry said and Hermione gave him a pointed look. "Okay, okay. Stupid question. So why am I reading this?"

"Keep reading," Hermione said.

_October —_

_We now know what she's been doing to those who join her and — an oath to her. We do not know how, though, as no prisoner has told. She marks them — . They all have the — mark but in different places in — to avoid detection. She seems to use them as communication — . There has been no activity as of late so we have not been able to examine the connection — ._

_We — vigilant on the marks and on further attacks._

"She marked them?" Harry said, looking up at Hermione with wide eyes.

She nodded. "Similar to the Dark Mark. In further entries, Merlin writes of a possible way to remove the marks. He writes of a book too. You have to read and see if it helps. I'll translate the last few pages and get them to you as soon as possible."

"You're the best, Hermione. Thank you so much," Harry said and hugged her tight. Shouting goodbye, he grabbed his bag and Flooed home. He, naturally, stumbled out of the fireplace into their rooms but paid it no mind. Not only was it completely normal but he also had far more important things on his mind. He tossed his bag down and threw himself on the sofa, intent on reading the translated pages of _The Book of Camelot_. If there was even a slight possibility of being able to remove the Dark Mark, he would find it.

_December —_

_I believe I may have discovered a way to remove — marks from the victims and followers of Morgan. It is not, as — be believed, Dark magic. At least, not in the sense of what 'Dark' magic is coming to mean. It involves — manipulation and a — spell. The mark — to be tied to the magic of either the carrier or Morgan herself. I am unsure which at this — ._

_January —_

_The mark is tied to Morgan's magic as well as a — to the holder's magic. This complicates the procedure to remove it. The spell was ineffective. I have — to believe that the spell needed is one of Morgan's — creation. I still do not know if my — procedure will be effective. We will be testing it in — a couple of weeks._

_February —_

_The procedure — failed. The victim has perished. The mark is — more binding than I — realized and tied to Morgan — powerfully. I will continue my research but, for now, I am disheartened._

Harry put the pages down with a frown. So even Merlin hadn't been able to figure out how to remove the marks. Did that mean it was impossible? Was he researching something that couldn't be done? He bit his lip.

"Harry?"

He looked up and watched as Severus slowly walked over to him and sat in the lounge chair adjacent to the sofa. Harry pushed himself up so he was sitting straight, him and his lover just watching each other silently.

"I realize I've been an idiot," Severus said into the tense silence.

"Did _you_ realize or did someone tell you?" Harry said.

"I had someone...show me the direction but I have realized it on my own," Severus said and Harry just gazed at him. "Harry, I am sorry. I understand that it hurt you to hear me accept my death, especially a death planned by Dumbledore. I also apologize for insinuating that I do not care if I die which, in turn, insinuated that I have not put any stock into our relationship."

"You still think that no one will care if you die," Harry said knowingly.

"Yes, I did believe that," Severus said, "but then I remembered how much you seem to care for me. I remember all the times I've been in the infirmary and how distraught you've been. I know that you will care if I die."

"Of course I'll care! I love you, you arse," Harry said, scowling and Severus' lips twitched.

"I know you do and I love you as well. I still do not promise to survive just as you don't, but I'll continue to try," Severus said. "You mean everything to me and I will not give up on that or the war."

Harry looked at him blankly but Severus could see the smile attempting to form.

"Besides, if I just let myself die, who else will stop you from doing something foolish?"

Harry snorted and smiled involuntarily.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Severus said, smirking.

"I'll consider it," Harry said.

Severus' smirk faded into a smile and he held out a hand to his young lover. Harry took it almost shyly and allowed himself to be pulled onto Severus' lap. He rested his legs on either side of Severus, straddling the man's lap. Severus leaned in and kissed Harry lightly and also brushed his lips across the younger man's forehead.

"What have you been up to?" Severus asked casually, placing his hands on Harry's thighs, glad they had made up.

"Got back not long ago from Grimmauld Place. Hermione has a few more pages to translate," Harry told him.

"You said she had wanted to show you something?"

"Just what some of the subject matter is of some of the entries. None of the entries have a year, only a month and/or a day. It's interesting," Harry said.

"Has anything been written of interest or relevance to anything?" Severus said.

_Yes_. "Nothing's really relevant just interesting. Merlin writes a lot about Morgan le Fey which is different. We don't learn about her in school," Harry said. "The History of Magic curriculum really needs to be changed or we just need a different professor."

Severus smirked but nodded. "Perhaps that is something you can bring up after the war."

"As if there is time to discuss frivolous future details," Harry scoffed. "We don't even know if there _is_ a future."

"That doesn't mean it cannot be thought of," Severus said.

"You think about the future?"

"Frequently as of late." Severus nodded.

"What do you see?"

"Us travelling."

"Us?" Harry repeated as though surprised.

"I do anticipate us remaining together unless, of course, you—"

"No," Harry interrupted, placing a hand over his lover's mouth. "Don't even go there. I hope and trust we'll be together too."

"Good because we would have been regardless," Severus said, removing Harry's hand as the younger man grinned.

"So what else? Where are we travelling to?" Harry asked.

"Everywhere and anywhere," Severus said.

"We'd have to be away for quite a while," Harry said and Severus nodded.

"I believe a year will suffice."

"A year?" Harry said. "You'd really want to stay away that long?"

"Would you?" Severus returned. "I know you've never been outside Britain."

"Shouldn't that be a reason to be away longer?"

"It's also a reason not to. It's perfectly normal to want to be in Britain. It's all you've ever known."

"But there's so much I don't know outside Britain," Harry said.

"And you can see it all if you feel up to it," Severus said. "Just remember that we can and will always come back to Britain. It is your home."

Harry nodded. "Even though I have lived here my whole life, it hasn't exactly been the greatest place or life."

"Have you ever considered living somewhere else?" Severus asked casually.

Harry shook his head. "I never thought it an option."

"Maybe it should be."

"I have nowhere else to go, Severus. Britain is home no matter what's happened," Harry said.

"What if you _did_ have somewhere to go?"

"Then I might consider it but it doesn't matter. I can't leave, not until Voldemort is destroyed. By that time I'll probably be dead, too, so it won't ever matter," Harry said with a sigh.

"Forget about the war for now," Severus said. "I think you would like being away from Britain. It's been your home but it's also where you've been hunted since before you were born. I think you would be happier away from here. You can always come back and visit your friends, but I think you would do well not surrounded by your past every day."

"Maybe I would be but we'll never know. I have nowhere to go and I can't leave until after the war, if I survive," Harry said.

"I believe I have a cottage somewhere in Sweden," Severus said and Harry gaped at him.

"Sweden?"

Severus nodded. "It's in a very secluded area of the countryside. It's mostly farmland so it's quite flat but houses in this area are few and far between. Not another person for miles. It also has a few wards though we would add our own, of course."

"Are you serious?" Harry said and Severus nodded again. Harry kissed him. "It sounds wonderful."

"We can check it out whenever we get to Sweden on our trip," Severus said.

"What about Hogwarts though? Your job?" Harry asked.

"Harry, the final battle is happening here. The castle will be damaged and damaged badly. It will not be repaired in a few days or even a few weeks. We can leave for a year with no repercussions, or hardly any," Severus told him.

"We'd really be free to go?" Harry said. Severus inclined his head. "I think I'd love to go."

Severus smirked. "We will leave the moment we are ready after the battle."

Harry grinned and kissed him again. "I love you."

Severus smiled. "I love you."

* * *

><p>"Bonding, bonding, bonding," Harry muttered. "Where is that damn book?" He huffed as he scoured Slytherin's library. He knew that book on bonding was in the library somewhere. He had had it the day he found <em>The Book of Camelot<em>. Where was it?! "Argh! It's here, I know it is," he growled as he tore books off the shelves.

"Harry, dear?"

He looked up as Ivory landed on the top of one of the bookshelves. "Oh, hi, Ivory."

"What are you looking for, my dear?" she asked, gazing down at him.

"A book on bonding and bonding marks," Harry said.

"Why would you require such a text?"

"I think it might have something in it that, if I combine it with the partial spell I found in _The Book of Camelot_, I might be able to get rid of the Dark Mark," Harry said and Ivory made a small sound of surprise.

"Can you really?" she said.

"Maybe," Harry said. "I don't know anything for sure. I also can't try anything unless I have that book."

"Have you looked under the sofa, dear?"

Harry blinked at her and knew she would be smirking if she was able. He huffed again and scowled as he knelt down and looked under the green sofa. He sighed when he spotted the book and snatched it out from under the sofa.

"Thanks," he said, getting to his feet again. He propped the book on his left arm and flipped through it, looking for anything relevant.

"I have actually come here for a reason," Ivory said and Harry looked at her again. "Your presence has been requested by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall in the infirmary."

Harry frowned. "Is everything all right? Has something happened to Severus?"

"No, dear. My Protected is fine. However, the news is still not good," Ivory said.

"That doesn't make me feel better, you know," Harry said, closing the book and heading out to the fireplace. Ivory just laughed lightly and flew off, presumably to the infirmary. He shook his head and Flooed away to the hospital wing himself. Stepping—or stumbling, as it were—out of the fireplace, he found the infirmary crowded but around a single bed.

"Harry," Severus said, breaking away from the group and walking over to him.

"Ivory said I had to come here. What's going on?" Harry asked.

"It's Albus," Severus said quietly. "He's fallen ill."

"Can't you just give him a potion and have him rest?" Harry said even as he knew it wouldn't happen.

Severus just gave him a sad look and shook his head. "Poppy is still doing more scans and running tests."

Harry swallowed thickly. "Does she know what's wrong?"

"All of his results are coming back normal," Severus said. "Come on." He placed a hand on Harry's back and they headed back over to the bed that the headmaster was occupying.

Harry could barely contain his gasp when he saw the headmaster. Dumbledore had always been thin and old looking but his power as a wizard and his childlike personality had overshadowed his appearance and made him seem immortal like everyone believed him to be. Now, however, it was painfully clear how thin the man was. It seemed as though he had lost a lot of weight. His wrinkled skin was now hanging off his bony fingers and hollow face. Black circles sat under his eyes and his breathing was shallow. In short, the man looked his age for once and he looked like it was leaving him at the same time.

"Can't you do anything?" Harry asked the nurse.

Pomfrey shook her head. "All of my scans are showing nothing. Everything is normal. Whatever is wrong is not showing up on any of my tests."

"How long—"

"He is not deteriorating as quickly anymore. He is stable right now," Pomfrey told him.

Harry nodded and gazed down at his dying headmaster. The man was manipulative, yes, and didn't always put people before the war but Harry couldn't imagine a world without Albus Dumbledore in it. He was always the man that everyone assumed would always be around and would never die. Even Voldemort had less immortality than Dumbledore and Voldemort was the one who had split his soul. Now Dumbledore was dying and it was so sudden.

"I do not believe he will be waking for quite some time so you may all come back after dinner or in the morning," Pomfrey told the crowd. There were several voiced objections but eventually everyone slowly left the hospital wing. Harry was pulled away by Severus who tugged on his hand and they walked back down to their rooms. Severus gave Salazar the password as Harry seemed unable to speak and guided his young love into their home.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked, pushing Harry gently onto the sofa and sitting next to him.

"I just can't believe that Dumbledore's...dying," Harry said.

"I know," Severus said quietly, placing a hand on Harry's knee and kissing his shoulder.

"There's really nothing that can help him?" Harry said.

"As Poppy said, the scans show that nothing is wrong—"

"But something is! He's _dying_!"

"I know, love, but unless she knows what exactly is wrong, she cannot treat him," Severus said and Harry sighed. "I know it's hard but he _is_ old. He couldn't live forever."

"But he was supposed to at least live through the war. He's supposed to be here to help us win, to help me," Harry said quietly.

"You have done more on your own than with that man's help," Severus said, squeezing his leg.

"Yeah, but he's still been there if I needed help," Harry said. "I can't imagine not seeing him ever again. And what if whatever is wrong ends up being extremely painful and we can't do anything? We let him suffer until he dies?"

"Why don't we handle that when and if it comes to that?" Severus said calmly, comfortingly. Harry locked eyes with him for a time and then nodded. Severus gave a small but loving smile when he saw Harry's green eyes begin to water. He took Harry's hand and squeezed, pulling him close and kissing his temple. "It'll be all right." He held his lover even as he let himself grieve for the almost inevitable loss he would soon face.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed gratefully as he finally finished copying out all the spells from <em>The Book of Camelot<em> and the book on bonding and bonding marks. It had taken some time to actually find the spells he was looking for in the bonding book because there were so many different kinds though only a few had marks as well. Unfortunately he only had part of Morgan le Fey's spell that she used to mark her followers. He hoped it was enough. He looked at the books in front of him, stretching his cramped legs out underneath the coffee table.

He had _The Book of Camelot_, the bonding book, and Slytherin's book in front of, all open to various pages and other pages marked. He had copied out some spells in Parseltongue from Slytherin's book, too, in hopes that the spells might be of some help if Morgan's spell or the bonding spells weren't affective. He wasn't sure he could remove the Dark Mark but he had a feeling he could possibly affect the connection and even change the shape of the Mark possibly.

"What are you doing now?" Severus asked, sitting on the sofa near Harry's position on the floor.

"Just some research," Harry said vaguely.

"I can see that, brat," Severus said and Harry grinned over his shoulder at his older lover. "_What_ are you researching?"

"Nothing interesting," Harry said and Severus narrowed his eyes.

"If it was not interesting, you would not be sitting here with pages of notes and several books strewn about," Severus said.

"Honestly—"

"Harry, if you're researching it then it's important to you. You do not have to tell me but I could possibly help you if you need any help," Severus said.

Harry looked at him and smiled slightly. "It's not so much about not wanting or needing help. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to tell you."

"You do not have to tell me," Severus repeated.

"I want to but I don't know if it's ready," Harry said and Severus nodded in understanding. They were quiet for a while as Harry mused over his notes and over whether to finally tell Severus or not. Finally Harry sighed, making a decision. "I'll tell you but I don't want you to get your hopes up or anything and I don't have to do this but I want to and that's why I started doing this in the first place because I know you don't want it anymore and it's always hurting you but—"

"Harry, take a breath," Severus interrupted. Harry stopped mid-sentence and blinked at his lover who smirked. "Now tell me what it is you are working on."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "I started this after you were discovered and were nearly killed. I've wanted to try for a long time but I knew I couldn't, not while you were a spy. And now seeing how much it hurts you all the time, I have to figure something out."

"Are you going to tell me today?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right. I don't have anything completely solid yet, but I might have something. I think I might have a way to manipulate the connection between you and Voldemort. I might be able to change the shape of the Mark and break the connection. I don't know if I can remove it, I wish I could and I'll keep trying to find a way to remove it, but I might be able to at least change the shape and break the connection," Harry explained.

Severus stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Harry bit his lip. "I've got some spells and I've been studying _The Book of Camelot_. Merlin writes about Morgan le Fey a lot and he almost found a way to remove the marks that Morgan gave her followers. He didn't get the complete spell that she used, though, and died before he could get any further with his own research. I think Voldemort has used the same spell. Well, not the same spell but a variation. He probably developed his own or changed Morgan's. In any case, I think I can change things."

"I-I don't—I-I—"

Harry smiled. It was a rare moment when Severus Snape stuttered. "I have the parts of Morgan's spell that Merlin wrote down. I have a few spells from this book on bonding and bonding marks that I found in Slytherin's library. I also have a couple of spells from Slytherin's book that are in Parseltongue. I think Voldemort probably used Parseltongue in his spell to create the Mark."

Severus was still just staring at him and Harry had to stop himself from laughing. He sobered, though, when he considered his next words.

"I hate to ask this but do you remember the night you got Marked? Do you remember any part of the incantation when Voldemort Marked you?"

Severus blinked and appeared to come back to himself at the question. "I remember that night with startling clarity."

Harry turned so he was facing Severus and put his hands on Severus' knees.

"In the few moments I was capable of focusing, the spell was being said in Parseltongue," Severus said.

Harry bit his lip again. "If I said the spells I got from Slytherin's book, do you think you might recognize them? Or parts of them?"

Severus nodded.

Harry looked at him for a moment longer to make sure Severus was truly all right with this before picking up the page that had the Parseltongue spells written on it. He slowly read out the three spells. He looked back at Severus when he was done.

"The last one. It sounds the most similar," Severus said.

"That helps," Harry said. "That tells me that most of the incantation was actually this spell which also means that this connection is not tied to your life or your magic. It is purely a physical connection."

Severus remained silent but Harry could tell he was both interested and somewhat terrified at the prospect of what was being proposed.

"It _is_ a permanent mark, though, unfortunately. Like I said, I think I change the image but so far that's it," Harry continued.

"That is more than I have ever believed possible," Severus said, staring into Harry's eyes. "I can't believe you've done this. It's incredible."

"I've said I would get you out of this and I'm going to," Harry said with a smile.

Severus raised a hand to rest it on Harry's cheek with a small smile of his own. He didn't say anything but just stared at the young Gryffindor before leaning in for a kiss. Harry smiled as they pulled apart.

"I love you too."

Severus rolled his eyes and kissed Harry again, silencing the young man's laughter.

**A/N: The Dark Mark will never be removed. It is permanent and it cannot be removed. I will never be removing his Mark.**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Thank you to my HEX friend, Refrina for once again helping me to write this chapter. Enjoy. :]**

Harry looked down at the tiny baby in his arms in awe. He knew he was around children of all ages and sizes when he was at the care house but he still couldn't believe that any human being could be so small. He smiled into the eyes that were never the blue they should've been at birth. They were a calm amber, the eyes of his father. Even at only a day old, they were eyes filled with intelligence and curiosity. The previous day, April fifteenth, Ted or Teddy Remus Lupin was born and Harry was asked to be the child's godfather.

"He's so adorable, Remus," Harry said, running a hand over Teddy's soft, thin hair. It was Remus' sandy brown but Harry wondered if he had inherited Tonks' powers of a Metamorphmagus. He sat on the sofa next to Severus who gazed down at Teddy as well. "I know it's only been one night but how is he so far?"

"An attention-seeker so far," Tonks said as she joined them in the sitting room.

Harry laughed. He smiled when Teddy's little fist grasped one of his fingers. He just couldn't get over how small Teddy was and how cute. He was looking forward to watching Teddy grow up and to be the child's fun uncle.

It was nice to have a reprieve from the castle. Dumbledore had been sick for about two or three weeks now. Every scan and test that Pomfrey and Severus ran came back completely normal and so they could do nothing for the headmaster except keep him as comfortable as possible. Harry and Severus visited at least once every other day, sometimes more often. The headmaster was clearly getting weaker everyday but it was a slow process. It had yet to happen while Harry and Severus were there but, according to Pomfrey, Dumbledore occasionally hallucinated. His hallucinations had yet to be violent; they were mostly just the man talking to people who were not there.

Harry still found it exceedingly difficult to accept that Dumbledore was dying and he knew it was devastating Severus too. It was hard to watch a man they had always looked up to and cared about slowly die, knowing there was nothing they could do but watch.

* * *

><p>Harry twirled his quill as he considered the spells he was trying to forge together. He had a feeling he was able to change the shape of the Dark Mark but he had yet to break the connection between it and Voldemort. He was in the infirmary again with Severus who was on the other side of Dumbledore's bed, reading the headmaster's charts. They hadn't discussed Harry's work on the Dark Mark anymore but he couldn't wait to do something. Voldemort had stepped up the torture, making Severus' Mark almost unbearable. Harry had briefly wondered why Voldemort wouldn't just kill Severus but figured the madman was taking a perverse pleasure in slowly driving Severus mad with the pain. Severus was strong, though, and rarely showed how much pain he was in.<p>

He huffed quietly and crossed out some of his writing, discovering that it wouldn't work. He consulted the bonding book again. If he could just combine the Emotion Bond with the Parseltongue spell, he would be able to break the connection to Voldemort and transfer it to himself. It wasn't the way it sounded. By using the Emotion Bond, he would make the connection one-sided and Severus would be able to feel his emotions through the Mark. He hadn't been able to find a way to completely destroy the connection just as he hadn't found a way to remove the Mark. He could only manipulate and change it.

He sighed and looked across at his lover who was still studying Dumbledore's charts, clearly trying to find _anything_ abnormal. He knew Severus was feeling beyond defeated that even as an esteemed Potions master, he was unable to do anything for his mentor and friend. It seemed that there were always things happening that they could do nothing about.

Hogsmeade had been attacked two weeks earlier. They had sent Aurors and Order members but had been unable to prevent much damage. Several shops had been damaged beyond repair and now had to be completely rebuilt, though there were a few surviving shop owners who refused to rebuild and had moved away. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Gladrags, Madam Puddifoot's, and the Hog's Head had been completely destroyed. Scrivenshaft's, Gladrags, and Madam Puddifoot's were not going to be built again as the owners of Scrivenshaft's and Gladrags had moved and Madam Puddifoot had been killed. Honeydukes, Zonko's, and the Three Broomsticks had considerable damage but were being repaired and were still remaining in the village as was the Hog's Head and its owner, Aberforth Dumbledore. Several residents of the village had been killed, their homes destroyed, and some had moved away as well in fear.

At the end of it all, Hogsmeade was halfway to becoming a ghost town. It was May now and Harry was getting extremely nervous. On the seventeenth, the final battle would be taking place. It was only two and a half weeks away. Harry forced himself to focus on his Dark Mark research only in order to prevent himself from going spare about the approaching final battle.

Harry jumped violently and ducked when a jet of green light soared over his head. He watched with wide eyes as the curse hit a nearby chair, making it explode. His hands flew to his head again in protection when he heard another shout and a nearby bed caught fire. He pulled his wand and spun around. Dumbledore's eyes were wide open but hazy, making it clear that he was not in his mind but in some hallucination instead. He was mumbling under his breath between spells, telling an invisible person to 'go away', 'leave them alone', and to 'stop'.

"Poppy!" Severus yelled, pulling out his own wand to defend himself and Harry against the headmaster's delusions.

"No!" Dumbledore cried. "What have you done?!"

He was waving his wand around violently, firing off random spells. Harry found himself almost lying on the floor, spells grazing his hair and back. He managed to just scramble away from his current spot before a spell hit the floor and melted away the stone. Harry stared at the smoking hole in horror, still grasping his wand.

"_No_!" Dumbledore yelled out again.

Without thinking, Harry whipped his wand up and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand and clattered to the floor next to Harry. The headmaster was still flailing around, clearly fighting someone, until Pomfrey rushed in with Severus. She pulled out a needle and managed to inject the old man with the heavy sedative. Harry had the brief thought that it was a very Muggle move but it was quickly wiped away by all that had happened.

"Harry," Severus said, approaching him and kneeling next to his young lover. "Are you all right?"

"He didn't hit me with anything if that's what you mean," Harry said. "I managed to disarm him after he nearly melted me with some acid hex."

"Merlin," Severus breathed and ran a hand through Harry's hair. "You're sure you're all right?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. A little shaken but overall fine."

"Good," Severus said and helped the younger man to his feet. Harry bent and picked up Dumbledore's wand. It was the first time he had ever seen the headmaster's wand so close and he knew immediately that it was the wand he had been shown in his dreams. Why was this wand so important?

"I thought you said the hallucinations weren't violent," Severus huffed as he picked up Harry's fallen book.

"They weren't. This is the first time he's had a reaction like this," Poppy said, scanning the man again despite knowing that her scans would have no results. Severus shook his head and walked back to Harry.

"I think you should keep that," he said, handing Harry the bonding book

"Of course I should keep this, it's priceless," Harry said, taking the bonding book under his arm.

"Not that," Severus said, smirking. "That." He gestured to Dumbledore's wand.

"Why?" Harry asked, returning his attention to it

"Having it on his person has proved to be dangerous in his condition. I think it would be best to keep it instead of returning to find Poppy resembling that hole in the floor," Severus said. Harry nodded, staring at the charred stone

"Now, Severus, I can take care of myself," Poppy huffed with her hands on her hips

"I never said otherwise," Severus said with a smirk. Poppy shook her head and returned to her office.

Harry watched as Severus turned to Dumbledore and made sure the aged and dying man was comfortable and stable. He looked at the wand in his hand. It was a strange feeling, to be holding the wand of Albus Dumbledore, but not just because it belonged to the headmaster. There was an odd sense of...connection, as though the wand were a part of him like his own holly and phoenix wand.

"_Harry Potter_."

Harry's head snapped up and he gazed around at the ghostly whisper of his name. He turned and, facing the infirmary doors, he noticed the dark mist slithering out the only partially opened door. He stared with a curious frown before slowly walking to the doors and slipping out.

"_Harry Potter_."

The voice said again and Harry spun in a full circle, looking for the mist and the owner of the voice. The last time he had heard his name said in such a way was when he was eleven and facing down Quirrell/Voldemort down the trapdoor. After a second full rotation, he found himself facing the familiar mist that had seemed to be haunting him for months. Just as in his dreams, the mist began to move and form. It wasn't long before he was staring at the solid hooded figure that had only before been mist. He gripped the two wands he now held.

"We meet face to face at last," the figure said.

"Death," Harry said and the black hood inclined in a small nod.

"I have been waiting for you to realize who I am," Death said.

"It took me a lot longer than it should have," Harry said.

"When did you realize?" Death asked.

"I had a suspicion in the Room of Hidden Things," Harry said. "That fire should have killed me and Seamus."

"It was not your time."

"Why have you been following me?"

"I am always with you," Death said. "I protect you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I hope you realize how ridiculous that sounds."

"I am aware," Death said, sounding amused.

"You helped Severus the night he was discovered a spy. I saw you in the infirmary and, just before you left, Severus began to breathe easier," Harry said.

"Severus could not die that night. You two need to be together," Death said.

"Why have you been protecting me?" Harry asked.

Death pointed with his hand of bone at Dumbledore's wand.

"This?" Harry said, his eyebrow going higher. "This is the reason I'm not dead?"

"The reason lately," Death said casually and Harry was surprised he didn't shrug during the response.

"What is so bloody important about this wand?"

"The Deathly Hallows."

"What about them?"

Death just pointed at the wand again.

Harry frowned as he stared between the wand and Death. "Wait, this is the Elder Wand? You must be joking."

"It is the Elder Wand," Death said.

"Dumbledore's had it the whole time? Why did he never tell me?" Harry frowned.

"Telling you was never part of his plans," Death said and Harry sighed.

"Do you know his plans?"

"I do."

Harry looked at him pointedly. "Well?"

"I can't tell you."

Harry sighed irritably. "Of course you can't. Suppose it doesn't matter much since he's dying anyways. Can you do anything about that?"

"No, I cannot."

"I figured as much."

"Harry?" they heard Severus call from inside.

"Why have you appeared now? Why not stay around the other times?" Harry asked.

"You needed to have the Elder Wand," Death said. "You are the Master of Death now. I am yours to command...within reason."

"So it actually means that I can control you?"

"To a point. I still have the ability to say 'no'," Death told him.

"Harry?" Severus said again, sounding worried.

"Out here!" Harry called back. "What happens now?"

"I come when you call," Death said and they disappeared in the eerie mist that surrounded him.

Harry frowned and huffed quietly. Why was everyone he knew so cryptic all the time? And that was certainly a first. He now _knew_ Death.

"What are you doing out here?" Severus asked, pushing the infirmary door open all the way to see his lover.

"Just getting some air," Harry said, turning to face him.

"Are you all right?"

"Dumbledore didn't manage to kill me so, yeah, I'm fine."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Brat."

Harry just grinned.

* * *

><p>Harry stared at his papers in shock and muttered the words under his breath, making them incomprehensible. He looked back and forth between his notes and the books around him quickly. He repeated his own words to himself over and over again, unable to believe that he may have actually succeeded.<p>

"It'll work," he muttered. "It'll work!"

"Excited about something, kid?"

Harry looked up to see Kingsley standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I thought I might spend some time with my favourite little brother."

"Only," Harry said and Kingsley shrugged.

"Details." Harry chuckled. "So what has you so excited?"

"I finished the spell," Harry said. "I can help Severus' Mark."

"Really? It'll work?" Kingsley said, surprised.

Harry nodded. "It won't remove the Mark but I can change things about it."

Kingsley walked over and sat at the end of Harry's bed, facing the young Gryffindor. "All right, tell me."

"I'll be able to transfer the connection from Voldemort to me. It'll be a one-way connection though. Severus will be able to feel my more extreme emotions and will know if I need help."

"You won't be in control of the Mark?" Kingsley said and Harry shook his head.

"It's being changed into a bonding mark essentially. If we decide we want the bond to work both ways then we would do the ritual to allow me to feel his emotions," Harry explained and Kingsley nodded in understanding. "I'll also be able to move his Mark. It won't have to be on his forearm anymore. I can move it to be anywhere he wants it to be."

"That sounds great," Kingsley said, smiling.

"And one more thing," Harry said. "I can change its shape. It doesn't have to be the skull and snake anymore. It actually works. I can't believe I managed to combine these spells."

"Perhaps you should be telling Severus now instead of me," Kingsley said, somewhat amused.

Harry huffed even as he smiled. "You asked."

"Go talk to Severus, kid," Kingsley said. "Where is he anyways?"

"Hospital wing," Harry said.

"How's Dumbledore?"

"Not getting any better," Harry said. "Poppy thinks he doesn't have much longer so Severus has been spending a lot of time in the infirmary."

"It's going to be hard for Severus when Dumbledore dies, won't it?" Kingsley said and Harry nodded sadly.

"No matter how much Dumbledore has manipulated us, he's still always been Severus' mentor and father figure."

"Go to him. Give him something to be happy about," Kingsley said and Harry gave a small smile. Grabbing his parchment with the spell scribbled on it, Harry bid Kingsley goodbye as the Head Auror headed to the fireplace and Harry rushed out of the rooms and from the dungeons. He ran up the several flights of stairs and down the corridors to the infirmary. Sliding to a walk, he pushed open the hospital wing's doors and immediately spotted Severus sitting next to Dumbledore's bed. The headmaster looked older, weaker, and frailer each time Harry saw him and he almost couldn't help but hope Dumbledore would die so that he wouldn't have to suffer through such a slow death anymore. He sighed at the awful thought and approached his lover. He slid a hand up Severus' shoulder and leaned against his arm and the side of the chair.

"Hello, Harry," Severus said.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"Not well." Severus sighed. "Poppy thinks he may only have a couple more days."

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly, rubbing the man's shoulder slightly.

"He would die eventually no matter what," Severus said.

"It's just harder because we know something is wrong but we can't do anything," Harry said, knowing his lover's thoughts perfectly. Severus nodded.

"What's brought you here?" Severus asked, effectively changing the subject. Harry was pleased at the change as well.

"I actually have something to tell you," Harry said and Severus turned in the chair to fully face him. "I finished the spell for your Mark."

Severus stared at him, dumbfounded, making Harry smile. It was always a rare moment that he made Severus speechless.

"The process itself will take some time and power. I will probably be absolutely exhausted after each phase but it can be done," Harry told him.

"I can't believe this," Severus said breathlessly. "How?"

"I had to combine spells together but it's mostly about intent, my intent," Harry said.

Severus was clearly having difficulty believing he was actually hearing what Harry was telling him. "Let's continue this at home."

Harry nodded and they Flooed down to their dungeon quarters. Harry watched as Severus sat heavily on the sofa, still in shock.

"What-what exactly can you do?" Severus asked after a long silence.

"I can't get rid of the Mark," Harry said. "It will basically become a bonding mark instead of the slavery mark it pretty much is right now. It'll be a one-way bond. You will be able to feel my emotions and know when I need help. I can also move the Mark and change its shape."

Severus appeared to melt into the sofa in his shock.

"If you decide to do this, we'll need one or two people to...supervise. The spell takes a lot of magic and I don't fully know what effects you will feel. Someone needs to be here in case anything happens," Harry said.

"You can really do this?" Severus said and Harry nodded. "When?"

Harry smiled. "I'll call Kingsley and ask Poppy if she can come too." When Severus gave another nod, Harry made his way to the fireplace and proceeded to Firecall first Kingsley and then Pomfrey. Kingsley immediately agreed to stay with them and, after casting a couple more Monitoring Charms on Dumbledore, Pomfrey agreed as well. As Kingsley and Pomfrey filed into the room, Harry found himself getting nervous.

What if he was wrong? What if he hadn't combined the spells properly? What if it hurt Severus? What if Voldemort realized what was happening and killed Severus? What if _he_ killed Severus? What if nothing happened and he disappointed Severus?

"Harry," Kingsley said and Harry looked at him. "Calm down. We are here if anything happens but you know that this will work. You've been working on this for ages now."

"Right," Harry said and breathed deeply.

"Now, Harry, are you sure about this? It might be dangerous," Pomfrey said, sounding almost disapproving of the situation.

"That's why you and Kingsley are here, in case anything goes wrong," Harry said.

Pomfrey said nothing but stepped closer to Severus' place on the sofa. Harry ignored her disapproval and moved to sit next to his older lover on the sofa.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked. As much as he wanted to protect and save the man he loved, he would never force Severus into it.

"Yes," Severus said.

Harry nodded again and took another deep breath. He moved closer to Severus who had rolled up his left sleeve to reveal the pulsing Dark Mark. It was always moving and pulsing, and it was the darkest black it had ever been. The skin around it was red and inflamed. Harry placed his parchment with the spell on it in his lap where he could look at it while also focusing on the Mark. He placed his wand next to him as well as he did not need it for the first phase of the spell.

"Just focus and take your time, kid," Kingsley said and Harry smiled at him.

Letting out a breath, Harry slowly read the first line of the spell. The entire thing was a mixture of English, Latin, and Parseltongue and he had to be extremely careful that he didn't put anything out of order or say anything wrong. He put his hands on either side of the Mark, the sides of his hands touching the outline of the Dark Mark. Focusing on the strong connection, he began to recite the first of the incantations. He had to manipulate the connection while breaking it at the same time and transferring it. He had to break the connection away from Voldemort but keep it intact so it could be transferred to himself. He also had to manipulate it away from a slavery mark and connection to a bonding mark and connection.

He could feel the Mark struggle against him but he just continued on. He heard Severus hiss and, from the ever increasing pulse of the Mark, Harry knew he was feeling pain. When he neared the end of breaking the connection, he nearly stopped when Severus actually cried out in the pain. Was this worth hurting Severus so much?

_Of course it is. Voldemort will end up killing him otherwise_.

So Harry pushed all of his intent and power into transferring the now broken, but still intact connection to himself while also changing it into a bonding connection. He knew immediately that it had worked when he felt a rush of magic within him and felt the bond settle in his magic core. He spoke the final words of the spell to finalize and stabilize the bond and then let go of Severus and fell back in exhaustion. He had known the spell would take a lot of power but he hadn't thought it would make him quite so tired.

"Harry!" Kingsley said, rushing to his brother. Pomfrey had gone to Severus who had also fallen back from the ritual. "Are you all right, kid?"

"I-I'm fine, just tired," Harry told him. "I'll be okay. We have to wait about fifteen minutes before the next part anyways."

Kingsley nodded and helped him sit up.

"Severus?" Harry said, looking over to his lover. The man's face was pale and he was breathing heavily and sweating. Pomfrey was fluttering over him, waving her wand and muttering incantations. Did Pomfrey really trust him that little?

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Severus said quietly, sounding completely relieved and Harry smiled.

"Do you know where you want me to move the Mark?" Harry asked.

"The back of my left shoulder," Severus said.

Harry inclined his head once and then leaned it back against the sofa, closing his eyes. He would be sleeping well tonight. They were all quiet as Harry and Severus rested between the first and second phase. Harry knew that, while the last two phases would be tiring, it would be nothing like the first phase. The hardest part was over. Soon the fifteen minutes were over and it was time for the next part.

Harry sat up and moved back over to Severus' side. He wouldn't need his wand again until the third and final phase so he placed it back beside him on the sofa. He also put his parchment back in his lap and took Severus' arm again. He smiled. The Mark wasn't black anymore. While it hadn't disappeared by any means, it had dulled and faded and was no longer pulsing or moving on the skin.

"I need you to take your shirt off for this part," Harry said and Severus obeyed, slipping his button up white shirt off his shoulders. He laid it over the back of the sofa and once again gave his arm to Harry after allowing Harry to maneuver him around on the sofa. Harry was mostly on the floor now so that he could have his right palm over the Dark Mark and his left hand on the back of Severus' shoulder. His spell now lay on the sofa near Severus but where he could still see it clearly.

Taking a breath for what he felt was the hundredth time, Harry focused on moving the Mark and recited the spell. It was a strange feeling this time. He could literally feel the Mark moving under his palm. It almost felt like he had a small snake held under his hand and it was wiggling to get free. He pushed his magic to surround the Mark and imagined it travelling up his arm, through his shoulders, and down his left arm. He felt a tingling, a prickling under his left palm as the Mark was transferred to the new place on Severus' body.

As he neared the end of the spell, he once again felt a rush of his magic as it made the new position stable. The last words left his mouth and he let go of Severus with a heavy and tired sigh.

"Did it hurt this time?" Harry asked and Severus shook his head.

"It was a tingle the whole time," Severus said. "Are you sure you can continue? This is clearly draining your magic."

"I'm fine. It's just one more phase," Harry said, waving him off. "The last part is more on you anyways. You have to focus on the shape you want the Mark to be while I do the spell."

"Harry, you're going to make yourself sick," Kingsley said. "You know what magic drainage does."

"I know but I'm fine. It's not that bad. It's why I've allowed for the breaks in between," Harry said.

"Fifteen minute breaks," Kingsley said. "It can't possibly be enough."

"Regardless, we're finishing this," Harry said and picked up his wand. It was time to finish this, to finally free his lover after twenty years. He looked at the Dark Mark that was now settled on Severus' shoulder blade. He couldn't imagine how Severus might be feeling, knowing that his Mark no longer resided on his arm where it could be seen by everyone. "Do you know what you want to change the Mark to?" he asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Good. Focus on that and only that," Harry said and placed his left hand in one of Severus'. Their magic would mingle to allow for Severus' idea to be projected through Harry's magic to change the Mark's shape. "Ready?"

Severus nodded.

Harry put the tip of his wand to the center of the Mark and began to speak the Latin spell. As he spoke, he moved his wand to the right and then drew a circle around the entire Dark Mark. As he progressed and continued moving his wand in the correct pattern, Harry noticed that the skull and snake began to blur as it took its new shape. For the briefest of moments at the end of the spell, Severus' shoulder was bare of any mark. The moment he spoke the last word, a mark returned but it was no longer the skull and snake Severus had lived with for over half his life.

He barely noticed his wand fall through his fingers as his head swam and he stared at Severus' new mark. He thought he could feel himself swaying and even falling but he wasn't completely sure. Black dots were appearing in front of his eyes and he fell into unconsciousness with a smile as he continued to recall the new mark Severus had chosen.

A golden phoenix with a black lightning bolt on its chest and its wings spread.

**A/N: I didn't put in any part of the spells because they would be long and I didn't want to butcher Latin and the spells were a mix of English, Latin, and Parseltongue so it would be too difficult to write out spells involving Parseltongue.**


	72. Chapter 72

Harry smiled as he let his fingertips dance softly over the phoenix tattoo that now adorned Severus' shoulder and had for over a week. He kept his touch light so as to avoid waking his lover. Severus had been sleeping a bit more ever since the ritual that completely changed his Dark Mark. Harry just knew the man was happier.

He watched, still smiling, as Severus gave a tired and quiet sigh before rolling over. The dark eyes opened slowly and looked up into the bright green ones.

"Again?" Severus muttered and Harry laughed.

"It's a really nice mark, Severus. I like it," Harry said.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that I now have a Gryffindor colour on my body?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Hadn't even occurred to me," Harry said. "It just looks so amazing."

Severus hmm'ed and stretched with a quiet groan. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, ridding them of the remaining sleep. He looked over his shoulder when he felt Harry's fingers again. He rolled his eyes when Harry just smiled.

"I am having a shower. Get us some breakfast?" he said and Harry nodded.

"Will do," he said and left the bedroom after pulling a robe over his pajama pants and bare torso. Instead of calling Dobby, he decided to make breakfast himself.

As he prepared the food and listened to the sound of the shower, Harry's thoughts drifted to the day they changed Severus' Dark Mark. Both of them had passed out after the final phase in which he changed the shape of the Mark into the phoenix it now was. Severus had woken up quickly and ignored the hovering of Madam Pomfrey to make sure Harry was all right. Harry remained unconscious for three hours as his magic replenished itself. When he _had_ woken, it didn't take him long to storm away from Pomfrey's lecturing and into the bedroom. Severus sent both her and Kingsley away, leaving the two of them to marvel at Harry's accomplishment.

Though the bond was only one-way, they could both feel each other though Severus could feel Harry more, of course. Harry could mostly feel the bond and the bit of Severus' magic that went along with it.

Harry often found himself just staring at the mark now whenever Severus was shirtless. Severus bugged him about it but Harry knew he was beyond pleased that he was free of Voldemort and he no longer had to stare at the Dark Mark.

He took the eggs and sausage from the pan and onto the waiting plates. He floated the plates to the table and poured two glasses of milk. He had just set them down when Severus entered the kitchen.

"You cooked," he said simply, taking his seat.

Harry nodded. "Felt like it today."

They ate quietly and Harry's mind travelled to Dumbledore. The headmaster had gotten progressively worse over the last week and it was only the man's magic keeping him alive now. Pomfrey said he would die at any moment now. Harry just couldn't understand it. How could someone be so suddenly ill that they were dying but every scan and test came back normal, including Muggle tests? It didn't make sense. There was clearly _something_ wrong. He was _dying_ so there was obviously something.

Pomfrey and Severus had long ago stopped doing tests. They had exhausted all tests only for them to reveal nothing. Instead, they were making the man comfortable and keeping him company until he passed.

"You know," Harry said suddenly, his mind jumping to another topic, "we can't actually destroy Voldemort yet."

"And why not?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aside from the Horcrux in me," Harry said, not missing but choosing to ignore Severus' narrowed eyes. "We still have to kill Nagini. She's still a Horcrux. I doubt that's changed. I wonder if you can do that. Move your soul piece from one thing to another."

"Harry."

"What?" Harry shrugged. "It's an interesting thought."

"Do not entertain it," Severus said and Harry scowled half-heartedly.

"Fine," Harry said. "What do we do about Nagini then? She has to be killed or we can't kill Voldemort. He keeps her close now though."

"We can advise the Order and others to the necessity of killing her. Everyone will then attempt to kill her if they get a chance," Severus said. "We will make sure she is dead."

"I hope so otherwise we are, quite frankly, screwed," Harry said.

"We will manage just like we always do," Severus said and Harry smiled. When they were both finished, Harry moved to take the plates but was stopped by Severus who then washed the dishes. They talked quietly as Severus worked and Harry tried to help but Severus just pushed him away.

Soon, however, they were interrupted as a shimmering blue dove flew into their kitchen.

"_He is passing. Come immediately_," Pomfrey's voice said from the dove's beak before it dissipated.

Harry and Severus looked at each other in a stunned and horrified silence for a moment before rushing to the fireplace. They disappeared in the flames, reappearing in the hospital wing. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Pomfrey were standing around Dumbledore's bed and Harry and Severus immediately joined them. Dumbledore was so white and pale that Harry briefly wondered if he wasn't already…dead. He was reassured when the headmaster took a deep shuttering and rattling breath, but he still wasn't reassured. Looking at the man, Harry couldn't even _attempt_ to think he might get better. The headmaster was_ not_ getting better.

"Is he in pain?" Harry asked.

"I do not believe so but I have given him an extra strength Pain Reliever just in case," Pomfrey said and Harry nodded, looking back at his dying mentor. Anything Dumbledore had done in the past, every manipulation didn't seem to matter very much anymore. What did it matter if he had been sent back to the Dursleys when Dumbledore was going to die in just a few moments? He felt his eyes fill with tears. How could they handle the loss of Albus Dumbledore when the final battle was just a few days away?

The five of them stood around Dumbledore's bed, some trying to hold back their tears. They all whispered things, mostly goodbyes, to Dumbledore at some point. Pomfrey and McGonagall were all but leaning on each other and dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs. Flitwick stood sniffling with his head bowed. Severus had an arm around Harry's shoulders while Harry leaned into him, his arms around his older lover's waist.

It was about thirty minutes later that Dumbledore's breathing became extremely sporadic and, with almost a deep sigh, stopped. His chest ceased in its movement and his body went completely limp. They all stared at the headmaster in horror.

Albus Dumbledore was dead.

"Are we telling people?" Harry whispered, not wanting to speak but needing to know.

"We are not telling the public," McGonagall said. "We will hold a small dinner within the castle and will have a real funeral after the war."

Harry didn't show any acknowledgement to her words. Tears coursed down his cheeks and he turned into Severus' chest. The man wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed his lips to the top of Harry's head.

It would be at a later date that Harry would notice that something had been off about the entire situation.

* * *

><p>Harry pulled on his dark blue dress shirt and slowly buttoned it up. He stared around vacantly as he dressed. Three days had passed since the death of Albus Dumbledore and everyone in the castle had been told. They were having a dinner in the Great Hall in his honour with his funeral planned for after the final battle which was the next day. Harry wondered why they had waited so long to have the dinner and why it had been decided to have it the day before the war would end. He didn't give it too much thought. He didn't have the energy to.<p>

"Are you ready?" Severus asked quietly from where he stood in the doorway. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt with a Muggle blazer and black slacks. They had been told to keep the attire semi-formal as Dumbledore never would have enjoyed a stuffy, formal affair to honour him. If he had it his way, everyone would be in contrasting tropical colours from head to toe.

"I can't exactly say no," Harry said, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I think we can manage dinner," Severus said.

"Maybe."

Severus sighed. "Come on, love."

Harry walked over to him and was pulled into a tight hug. He was so glad he had Severus. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle Dumbledore's death otherwise.

"It'll get better, easier."

Harry nodded, giving his lover a final squeeze before pulling away. "Let's go," he said quietly. Severus took his hand to sustain contact and they left the dungeons. Because only those in the castle had been told of Dumbledore's passing, it meant that many remained unaware, like Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, and so many others.

Harry breathed out sadly and leaned into Severus slightly as they walked. The atmosphere in Hogwarts had changed. It was as though Hogwarts herself was lamenting the loss of her headmaster. The sorrow and despair was settled in the air in every inch of school, flowing off the remaining occupants. He didn't think the school or the wizarding world would ever fully recover from such a significant loss. Their world was forever changed.

They arrived at the Great Hall and slowly entered. Almost everyone who was attending was already there, seated at the large round table. There were some who refused to join and were in their rooms instead, mourning in solitude. Everyone was dressed in dark or white clothing and everyone looked more than just miserable. Everyone looked as though a part of them was dead or dying, the way Harry knew he and Severus were feeling. He didn't care how strong Severus appeared to be. He knew the man was dying a little inside.

They joined the table silently, sitting beside each other. Draco was on Severus' other side and Luna was on Harry's. McGonagall and the other professors were in attendance, of course. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were together beside Luna but none of them spoke. Kingsley was beside Draco with Pomfrey. Remus and Tonks were between Pomfrey and Flitwick with their son, Teddy. Other seventh, sixth, and fifth years who had remained at the school were sitting sombrely around the table as well. Above owls and Ivory flew before settling on the staff table.

The house elves caused the dinner to appear and still no one spoke. They all raised their glass in a silent toast and then began eating, if it could be called that. Everyone poked at their food, barely eating a thing. The ghosts floated through in sad silence, even Peeves didn't make a sound. The noise that usually permeated the castle did not exist that night as every person and thing remembered and grieved a beloved leader and friend.

People slowly and silently left when they became unable to even pretend to eat. Still not a word was said. Harry and Severus were some of the last to leave and they returned home. They removed the clothes they had only worn for a few hours and pulled on pajama pants. It was still relatively early but they didn't care. They were exhausted. They crawled into their bed and lay next to each other, only their shoulders touching as they stared up at the ceiling.

Harry felt tears slide down his face as he gazed into the dark. He paid them no mind. It was when he felt a minute shake of Severus' shoulder that he rolled onto his side. He placed a hand on Severus' chest, a hand that was immediately grasped. He brushed his lips across Severus' shoulder. It took just moments for Severus to adjust so he was holding Harry.

They said nothing, knowing they were doing all they could. They were being there for each other.

* * *

><p>"It is a more powerful wand and you have said that your wand is ineffective," McGonagall said.<p>

It was May seventeenth. It was the day of the final battle. The war would soon be over. Everyone in the castle was preparing themselves for the fight. Every Order member had returned and dozens of Aurors were present. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, and so many more that Harry cared for had returned to Hogwarts for the battle as well. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been the ones to remain with the children at the care house.

The tension in the air around the school was so thick it was almost suffocating. There was a dull hum as everyone murmured to each other. Everyone was devoid of emotion both in their faces and voices.

"I didn't say that. I said Voldemort can't kill me with his wand because our wands are brothers," Harry said.

"Then surely that means you cannot kill him with your wand either," McGonagall said.

"Maybe not but I am not using the Elder Wand. I refuse to encourage that type of power when I know I could very well be seduced by it," Harry said.

"What on earth do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley said, approaching them after overhearing Harry's response.

Harry sighed and cursed silently to himself at his slip. He had hoped no one would ever learn about this. Even Severus didn't know. "I have been touched by the Dark, almost completely seduced by it when I was only eleven. I knew what power was at eleven. When I faced Voldemort down the trapdoor, he offered me both a place at his side and my parents back. Even trapped as a parasite as he was, I could feel his power and it was...thrilling. I loved it and I wanted it. I wanted my parents. Everyone would think that I would've said no the minute he asked but I didn't. I _did_ consider his offer. I considered taking the power and joining him and getting my parents back. I wanted that power and the Dark was...breathtaking. It was all better than anything I had ever felt in my life."

Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall gasped in horror. "Harry—"

"It wasn't the only time either. I felt it again in second year in the Chamber when I fought against his _sixteen year old memory_. It was a _memory_ but it had power and I still wanted that power. I wanted it again in fourth year when he returned despite my absolute fear. He was even more powerful when he stepped out of that cauldron and I wanted to be a part of it. You have both fought a war already but you were never touched by the Dark, you never felt such power."

"But-but you said no," Mrs. Weasley said and Harry pinned her with a look.

"Yes, I said no," Harry said, "but that doesn't mean anything. I still wanted to be a part of it. I wanted that power. I wanted to be _Dark_. I managed to say no but I've always known that I had to stay away from such power, especially if I could wield it directly, because I know I could get lost to that power. I am terrified of casting the Killing Curse or even any Dark spell because I know I can get lost in the Dark."

"You're with the Light, Harry. You would be fine," McGonagall said and Harry glared.

"You'd think," Harry said tonelessly, "but you have no idea what it's like to feel it, to want it so much but also be terrified of it at the same time. I am _not_ a Light wizard and I never will be but I refuse to give myself a chance to be a Dark wizard. If I give myself that chance, I won't be a little Dark, I will be completely Dark and I don't want that. I will hover in between."

"Harry, You-Know-Who must be destroyed," McGonagall said.

"_Don't_!" Harry snapped though his voice never rose. "Do not do what Dumbledore did. I got enough of that from him. I _will_ destroy Voldemort, but I'm going to do it _my_ way. Just because you are willing to risk me, doesn't mean I am." He sent her one last glare and then stalked to another area of the Entrance Hall. He moved to the staircase and sat down, his head down as he stared at his wand in his hand. He had the Elder Wand on him but he didn't want to use it. He mostly had it in case he lost his wand or his wand was broken.

"Love?"

He looked up at Severus' whisper. They were still keeping their relationship secret until after the war. He watched as the man sat next to him on the stairs.

"I never wanted anyone to know," Harry said, looking back at his wand. "I didn't want you to know."

"Why not?" Severus said.

"Because it's not who I'm supposed to be and it's not exactly something to be proud of," Harry said. "Did you see Mrs. Weasley? She was terrified. That's not what I want."

"You know you could have told me," Severus said.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you being afraid of me," Harry said, sounding pained.

"Why would I be afraid of you when I was entranced by the Dark as well? When I was the one who eventually succumbed to it?" Severus said calmly.

"But it's not who I'm supposed to be. I'm the saviour. The saviour can't feel delight at Dark magic. Dark magic is what I'm fighting against. It's just not right," Harry said, shoving his fingers into his hair and holding tightly.

"You know perfectly well that there is no right and wrong. Also, since when do you play into their vision of the 'saviour'?" Severus said. "Is Ms. Lovegood wrong for being eccentric and believing in things no one else does? Is Lupin wrong for being a werewolf but having a child anyways? Is Draco wrong for turning on what he didn't believe in?"

"That's all completely different," Harry said, frustrated. "It's who they are."

"And this is who _you_ are," Severus said emphatically. "Harry, you enjoy power but you do not want it. You enjoy the different types of magic but you do not want to use them all. You are one of the many who enjoy these things and it's a part of you. But it's also a part of you that can enjoy these things and also decline them. There is nothing wrong with how you feel. There will always be others who feel the same way."

"But that's why I can't use this wand or Dark magic. I won't come back from it. I am too similar to Voldemort as it is. If I used that kind of power or magic, I could easily take his place," Harry said, staring at him.

"You will always come back because you won't go anywhere nor will you become the next Dark Lord. You share similarities with Voldemort, yes, but that does not mean you are destined to become him. You have the strength to fight against it, a strength very few have," Severus said. "People may be frightened but it is simply because they do not understand. In time they will, especially when this dreadful war is over."

"I can't use the Elder Wand, Sev'rus. I can't," Harry said.

"Then don't," Severus said simply. "You will find another way like you always do."

Harry gazed at his lover, tears in his eyes.

Severus leaned in close. "I will never be afraid of you but I will always love you."

Harry choked on a sob and threw his arms around Severus, burying his face in the man's neck. Severus held his love, ignoring the looks they were receiving. He could care less if they were about to march off to war. Harry needed care and that would always come first. Harry eventually pulled away and gave him a watery smile. Severus just gave a small but gentle smile back as he took away Harry's tears.

"_The time has come, Harry Potter_."

The castle shook ominously on its foundations as they heard Voldemort's high voice.

With just words, the final battle had begun.


	73. Chapter 73

Harry stared around the grounds of Hogwarts that were nearly unrecognizable. The grass was stained with blood and hidden by countless bodies though which were unconscious and which were dead, Harry had no idea. The ground was covered in a layer of dust from the castle and parts of the castle lay everywhere. He gazed up at what was once a school. Now it hardly looked like a building let alone a school. There was fire all over the castle, the flames reaching out to the sky in the spots where the roof and walls had been destroyed. Hogwarts was so destroyed that Harry was frightened it might actually collapse before the battle was even over.

He had no idea how long they had been fighting but it felt like forever. He was exhausted and in pain, covered in mud and blood. He pushed through, however. Voldemort still had to be destroyed but he hadn't been able to find his enemy. He looked around, trying to find friends as well as Voldemort. In the blur of spells and movements, it was nearly impossible to distinguish between his side and the Death Eaters. It wasn't just witches and wizards in the battle though. Fenrir Greyback and his pack were there. Giants and centaurs fought however they could. Even house elves could be seen within the fight.

The various lights of the various spells mixed as they soared through the air. Thunder sounded and lightning cracked but rain had yet to fall. He wondered if maybe it was being influenced or even created by the raw magic and hatred accumulated in one place. It was clear that everyone was throwing every bit of power and hatred into their spells.

Desperation was almost tangible as everyone fought to survive and also because both sides wanted the war to be over, except both sides wanted to win as well.

Harry ducked, spun, and threw a silent Stunning Spell at the Death Eater who had sent the Killing Curse at him. He watched as Avery fell unconscious to the ground. Harry had yet to kill anyone, whether accidental or otherwise, and he was determined to keep it that way even when it came to facing Voldemort. He _would_ destroy the madman but he refused to cast the Killing Curse. He would find another way to rid the world of Voldemort.

He cast a string of various spells as several Death Eaters headed his way. A Cutting Curse caught his shoulder but he ignored it. Any injury would be dealt with _after_ the battle. He battled the three Death Eaters that had set upon him, stunning one and incapacitating the other two by using severe Cutting Curses on vital places but not places that would cause them to die.

He spun around when he heard a scream and watched with wide, horrified eyes as Lavender Brown fell to the ground, her neck all but torn out. Greyback grinned in a feral way, the girl's blood dripping off his hands and chin. There was no full moon but clearly that didn't stop the man from acting like an animalistic monster. Greyback's insane eyes met his and the werewolf's grin grew before he took off to find another victim. He heard another shout and looked to his right just as Katie Bell was hit with _Sectumsempra_ by Yaxley.

It wasn't the first time he had seen friends fall. He had already watched the deaths of Charity Burbage, Cho Chang, and Padma Patil. While he hoped everyone he loved was all right and would make it, he couldn't help but hope for the survival of Draco, Kingsley, Remus, and especially Severus the most. They were the ones he knew he would never be able to live without. He loved them far too much. He didn't know where Severus was. He hadn't seen his lover since the beginning of the battle when they had parted.

"_Don't promise to survive,"_ Severus had said.

"_Promise to try,"_ Harry had returned just before they joined the fight.

He didn't know if Nagini was dead yet but he knew he had to end the war and quick. He had to find Voldemort whether Nagini was dead or not. He made his way over the grounds, avoiding spells and sending his own. He saw friends as he passed, meeting eyes with a few of them before they returned to fighting. He searched for Voldemort, knowing he wouldn't be in the fight but on the sidelines.

He spotted the madman in the distance. Voldemort was standing on the hill past the Forbidden Forest and past the Whomping Willow. His area was lit up with his magic, making it bright and noticeable but evil. Harry felt the Dark across the grounds despite the distance and he felt it call to him but pushed it aside in favour of his need to end the war. The war would never end if he joined the Dark. He would never make it that far.

Grasping his wand, he headed in the direction of his enemy, defending himself against others and helping friends. He was only about halfway there and was duelling Macnair when he felt excruciating pain along with fear, anger, sadness, and overwhelming love. He cast a quick and absent stunner at Macnair and spun around, knowing the emotions and pain were not his own. He realized that, somehow, the one-way bond between him and Severus had naturally evolved into a full Emotion Bond. He was able to feel Severus' strong emotions now and also know when he was in trouble. He felt another wave of pain and took off running in what seemed to be no particular direction.

He barely noticed that he was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid's hut when he saw his lover's body on the ground. He stared at the large form of Nagini hovering over Severus with her jaws open, ready to strike for a third time. He watched with eyes wide in horror as Nagini lowered herself back down to Severus. He raised his wand, ready to cast any spell at the snake when there was a flash of silver and her headless body fell to the ground beside Severus' own twitching body. Her head rolled away into the Forbidden Forest. Harry's eyes connected with Neville's as the other boy nodded and rushed back into the battle, still grasping the sword of Gryffindor.

Harry watched him go for a brief moment before darting over to Severus, falling to the bloody ground beside his lover's body. Severus' body was twitching as he fought for life. He was gasping for air he couldn't draw and his hands were clutching at his neck as his throat had nearly been torn out and was gushing blood onto the ground below.

"No," Harry breathed and dropped his wand, putting his own hand on the gaping wound. "No, no, no, no, _please, no_."

"H-H-Ha—"

"No, you're okay," Harry said, feeling his eyes fill with tears. "You'll be okay. Please, no."

"I-I—"

The tears fell in rivers and Harry's hand moved, trying to stem the blood flow. "No. Please, please, you can't leave me. You promised," he sobbed.

"I...love...you..."

Harry shook his head violently, noticing the water that flew in all directions. He finally noticed the rain that was pouring down on them heavily. "Please don't leave me," he whispered in pained desperation.

Severus' left hand shakily grasped Harry's hand on his cheek and squeezed it the best he could. Harry choked on a sob as he watched Severus' eyes flutter shut and open several times.

"Please, no," Harry whispered again. "Please, I love you."

Severus' eyes closed again and Harry waited for them to open but they didn't. The man's hand on his fell limp and his body ceased all movements.

"_No_!" Harry screamed in agony. He had never felt such pain in his life and it wasn't even a physical pain. The Cruciatus was nothing more than a Tickling Charm compared to this. He swore he could feel his heart shatter into jagged pieces that tore through the rest of his body. His hand stayed on the man's neck despite the blood staining it. His other hand held tightly to Severus' limp one. He leaned down and laid his forehead on his lover's chest, his body wracking with painful sobs.

He couldn't believe it. How could Severus be gone? No matter how many times they had talked about the possible outcomes of the war and only made the promise to try and survive, he had never thought he would have to experience losing the man. It couldn't be possible. Severus had to be alive. He had always said he wouldn't leave Harry like all the others.

The rain poured down, making the ground bloody and muddy. He raised his head from Severus' chest and looked into the man's pale face, a face he would never see again. Black eyes that would never glitter at him in hidden amusement. Lips that would never twitch in an effort not to smile or laugh. Lips that would never kiss him again. Deep voice that would never throw out sarcastic comments. Deep voice that would never again say 'I love you'. Deep, seductive laugh he would never hear again.

He let Severus' hand rest gently on the ground and ran his hand down his lover's cheek reverently. He glanced up and at the battle when he finally allowed the sounds of war to enter his head. The spells were still flying, people were still running, creatures and humans were still fighting. He looked back at Severus with such sadness he thought it would suffocate him. He leaned down again and brushed his lips over Severus' for one last time.

"I love you," he murmured, stroking is fingers on Severus' cheek again. "I love you."

With a strength he didn't know he possessed any longer, he pulled away from his lover. He picked up his wand and forced himself to his feet. He had always promised that he would free Severus from Voldemort, free them both from the war. He was going to keep that promise whether Severus was there to see it or not. It was a promise he had to keep. He gazed down at Severus for a few more moments, tears and rain dripping down his face.

Then he grasped his wand and turned away, walked away.

His eyes were only set on one spot and he ignored everything else. He stalked across the grounds and to Voldemort's position on the hill. Somehow every spell and curse that came his way missed without him going on the defensive. However, there was a sight that stopped him. He felt another round of tears fall as he looked down at the bodies of Remus and Tonks. Tonks was partially on top of Remus as though she had been protecting him. Their eyes were closed, making it look as though they were sleeping. Harry wished that's all they were doing. He wished he were young enough to be that naive. He closed his eyes against the sight, against the added pain of losing another surrogate father. He continued on with even more pained determination. He ignored the Dark wards that surrounded Voldemort's place and walked up to the top of the hill. He stopped, however, before he got to the top and looked down at the wand in his hand.

He stared at his holly and phoenix wand, the wand he had used for the last six, almost seven years. He had survived everything with this wand even when he should've died. Looking at it now and thinking of Severus, he knew he had to change for this final fight. Taking his wand in both hands, he snapped it over his knee. He closed his eyes at the loud _snap_ and held the two pieces of his old wand in his hands before putting them in his pocket. He took a deep breath and pulled out the Elder Wand.

Holding the wand tight, the wand he had sworn never to use, he finished the trek up the hill until he was facing Voldemort. The Dark Lord was alone on the hill, leaving his followers to fight and die for him.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "You finally face me instead of continuing to let your friends die for you."

"They're not doing it for me," Harry said. "They're doing it for our world, for our future."

"Yet you still allow them to die. You, the saviour of the world. The Chosen One," Voldemort drawled. "The Boy Who Lived."

Harry just stared at him.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said again. "Come to die."

Harry said nothing once again. He just stared at the man and gripped the Elder Wand. He watched Voldemort's wand rise but didn't nothing except meet Voldemort's red eyes.

He let his eyes slid closed the moment Voldemort started the incantation.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

He wasn't sure if he felt the spell hit him or not but he fell into darkness regardless.

* * *

><p>Harry gazed out at the ocean and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned back on the bench. The sun shined, making the blue water glisten as the waves crashed on the beach.<p>

"Harry."

Harry jumped to his feet and spun around, his eyes wide as he stared at Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James and Lily Potter.

"What?" he breathed in shock.

Lily smiled at him gently. "Hello, my darling."

"How is this possible?" Harry said.

"Well, you let the curse hit you, didn't you?" Sirius said and Harry nodded. "And here you are."

"So I'm dead," Harry said. "Looks like everything's going the way it was supposed to. Hopefully there's someone to finish Voldemort off."

"Well," Remus said, "it's not quite like that. You're not dead, not yet."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know, ever since talking to Death, everyone has begun making less sense."

Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily all laughed.

"It's the Horcrux in you that is being killed, being destroyed," James said. "Don't you see it? Or hear it?"

"Hear or see what?" Harry frowned and looked towards a forest that the four pointed to. There on the edge of the forest was a small figure. He had no idea what it was. It didn't look human and it didn't sound human either. It sounded like a creature of some kind being tortured. Then he realized that it was the part of Voldemort's soul that he had had inside him.

"That piece of Voldemort is dying," James said. "It won't be much longer before it's dead and the curse starts to affect you."

"So I will die?" Harry said.

"Only if you allow it," Sirius said.

"You can go back," Remus said. "You can choose to go back."

"What if I decided not to?" Harry asked.

"Then I suppose you might continue sitting here and wait for the tide," James said. "Otherwise, you'll take a little hike through the forest."

Harry sighed and looked back at the ocean. "I don't know if I can. I don't think I can go back there." Then he frowned and looked back at the four. "Why isn't Dumbledore here? Or Severus? I thought Severus would be the one waiting for me."

"We don't know, dear," Lily said. "We haven't seen them."

Harry nodded sadly and stared at the ground, trying to control his tears.

"Harry," Sirius said, "you're still so young. You can't allow it to end here. There is still so much for you to do. You still have to live."

"But I don't want to without Severus," Harry said quietly.

"You have so many others," James said. "Many people need you."

"Teddy needs you," Remus said with a soft smile and Harry's eyes snapped to him.

"Teddy," Harry repeated in anguish. The baby was barely over a month old and he had already lost both of his parents. Teddy would never know his parents just like Harry. He buried his face in his hands, trying, again, not to cry.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Remus gazing at him with a sad but soft look. "He will live in a safe world. He will be safe and happy, and that's all we ever wanted."

"He'll never know you just like me. He'll be alone," Harry said but Remus was already shaking his head with a smile.

"He will never be alone. He will always have people around to raise him, to help him, and to love him. All those people will also tell him about us. He will know who we are, he will know his parents," Remus said. "He will not grow up the way you had to. I know because you are in his life. You would never allow it."

"Never," Harry said and turned to Sirius with a wry smile. "I'll be the godfather you would've been had you never gone to Azkaban."

Sirius grinned. "I thought I did pretty well."

Harry nodded with watery eyes. "You did. You did really well. I loved you, I _love_ you and I miss you every day."

Sirius' grin settled into a smile. "Wish I could see Snape and thank him."

Harry looked confused.

"Thank him for helping you. You never would've stopped carrying the blame for my death without him," Sirius said and Harry looked down again. Was he supposed to cry forever now?

"He helped me a lot," Harry said. "I never would've made it this far without him."

Sirius nodded and pulled him into a hug. "I protected you. That's what I wanted to do. I love you too, kid, so much, as though you were my own."

Harry clutched at his godfather and felt a few tears leak from his eyes. Sirius pulled back with a smile and ran a hand over his godson's messy hair. Remus stepped forward again and put his hands on both of Harry's shoulders. Harry stared up at him, tears falling freely now.

"You probably saved my life that summer, you and Kingsley. I don't think I would've continued without you two," Harry said. "You were my father in every way. You were the only one left."

Remus just smiled and hugged him tight for a long while.

"I'll miss you," Harry whispered into his chest.

"You'll always find me everywhere," Remus said just as quietly. "You'll see me in Teddy, my _second_ son."

Harry held the werewolf to him tighter and then slowly released him. He turned to his parents, the parents he had never known, the parents he had always wished for growing up.

"Our little boy is grown up," Lily said. "We are so sorry we missed it."

"I don't think there's anything you could've done. I think everything that happened would've happened eventually," Harry said. "I've always missed you or the idea of you at least and I always will."

He found himself tugged between his parents as they hugged him together. He relished it, the feeling of finally being in the arms of his real birth parents. It was something he had always wanted his entire life and he knew he would never forget the feeling. He memorized every smell and sound and feeling that came from his parents.

"We love you," James said. "We love you more than anything but we don't want to see you here again for a very, very long time."

Harry pulled away with a choked laugh, wiping at his tears. He truly _was_ destined to cry forever.

"We will love you forever, Harry," Lily said, "but it is time for you to go. You have a lot of life to live still and I am not letting you throw that away."

Harry nodded with a smile. "I love you all. I really do and I'll miss you every day."

"We'll always be there," James said.

"Now go, kid," Sirius said.

"We refuse to see you here when you still have to live," Remus added.

"Goodbye, my dear," Lily said.

Harry stared at them with more tears but smiled and waved before turning around. He faced the forest and started walking. He walked past the figure that was the Horcrux inside him, noticing that it was still and silent. It had been destroyed. It was as his mum said.

It was time for him to go.

And he walked further and further into the forest.

* * *

><p>The rain hit his face, waking him up quicker than he had expected. Before he opened his eyes, Harry determined the blaringly obvious fact that he was still outside. His eyes slid open, fluttering against the raindrops. He looked around slowly and carefully. His body ached and he assumed it was probably some after effects from the Killing Curse. His chest burned where it had hit but he ignored it. He could deal with it later. His eyes took in his surroundings and he eventually realized that he was near the oak tree by the Black Lake. However, looking up at the tree caused him to notice that the tree was no longer there, not really. It had obviously gone up in flames and was now completely dead.<p>

He tried to clue into the sounds but couldn't seem to hear much. He pushed himself and rolled onto his front, spotting his wand just beside his left hand. He grabbed the Elder Wand and took a deep breath, pushing himself to his knees and then to his feet. He stumbled and swayed but stayed standing. His head pounded and he tried to dispel the black spots in his vision. When he had partially succeeded, he looked up at the grounds of Hogwarts. They were bare except for the dozens and dozens of bodies that lay everywhere.

Then the sound kicked in. It was dulled and muffled but it was sound. It was shouting and crashing and screaming, and it was coming from inside the castle. Ignoring every ache and pain in his body, Harry took off running. He raced into the castle, vaguely noticing that the doors had been almost completely destroyed. The noises got louder and he followed them into the Great Hall.

There were more bodies in the Hall to join the ones on the grounds. People were screaming and casting all kinds of spells. Various creatures could be seen helping the side they were supporting. It was a smaller area and the numbers had greatly diminished but it was the same battle that had been on the grounds. Except for one difference: Voldemort was fighting.

He watched briefly as friends and enemies were struck down before throwing himself into the fight. He shoved his way through, casting spells as he went, until he was once again facing Voldemort. They stared into each other's eyes. Voldemort sneered. Harry glared. Wands were raised and spells were cast.

Harry dodged and sent his own curses but nearly all of them missed. Voldemort got in some Cutting Curses and Burning Hexes but nothing major. Each tried to get the upper hand but they were matched, especially with Harry having the Elder Wand. They stopped and faced each other again.

"I don't understand how but you are going to die this time, Potter," Voldemort hissed.

"No," Harry said, "because this time, you _can_ die and you will."

"Oh, Harry, I think you have forgotten what I have accomplished," Voldemort said.

"No, I'm completely aware but they can't help you anymore because they're all gone. Nagini is dead and you destroyed the final one yourself," Harry said. "You've signed your own death certificate."

Voldemort was enraged and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

One thought came to Harry's mind when he heard the curse and saw it. Severus' image floated through his mind and he allowed it to empower him, the way Severus always had. With Severus in mind, Harry sliced the Elder Wand through the air and the green jet that was the Killing Curse changed course. It returned to its sender, travelling back through the wand and into Voldemort's body. His wand exploded and with a final cry of rage, Voldemort burst. He fell to the floor of the Great Hall in a pile of ash.

Harry dropped his arm, lowering the Elder Wand as he stared at what was left of Lord Voldemort. A deafening silence filled the Hall as the defeat of Voldemort registered. Everyone then broke out of the trance they had been in during the battle and the cheering began. Everyone cheered and shouted and cried. They held to each other in relief and happiness and sadness.

After so long, the war was over. Voldemort was defeated and was gone forever.

The cheering began to sound distant to Harry. He felt the Elder Wand slip through his fingers as he collapsed to the stone floor of the Great Hall.

_I love you, Severus_.


	74. Chapter 74

Green eyes inched open and a sigh followed. The hospital wing was easily recognizable even with the considerable damage done to the castle. Several voices were heard as was shuffling. The sounds were a comfort but also not for while he was, indeed, back, he knew what he had returned to. The shuffling came closer and was beside him. He felt magic though didn't care to know what it was doing. He sighed again, apparently catching someone's attention.

"Harry?" a female voice said and Harry knew he knew that voice. He couldn't place it though. "Harry, can you hear me? Open your eyes, dear."

When had he closed them? He obeyed, however, and opened his eyes once more. He winced though kept his eyes open. It was just so bright. Had daylight or sunlight always been so bright? How long had it been since he had seen it? Maybe that's why it was so bright. His head was pounding and his body was aching. It felt as though someone had been beating on him extensively in the night.

"Close the curtains," a voice said and he heard the sound of the drapes being pulled around his bed.

"Harry," the familiar voice said again and he forced himself to try and focus on the person. They were blurry, extremely so. It took quite a while for the person to come into focus and he finally realized that it was Poppy Pomfrey. "Oh, thank Merlin you're all right."

Looking at the nurse, Harry couldn't help but notice that she looked like, well, absolute hell. Her hair was a disaster. It was clear that if a piece of hair fell, she just pinned it up randomly with another hairpin. The circles under her eyes were so dark it looked like someone had hit her directly in the eyes. They were red and exhausted. She had dirt on her face and hands and blood stained her skin all over. Her uniform hardly looked like it had once been white. It was torn and wrinkled.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Harry tried to speak, he really did but his throat was dry, scratchy. It felt like he no longer had vocal cords. He attempted to hold the glass of water that Pomfrey brought to him but he couldn't even lift his arms so Pomfrey helped him sip the water.

"Are you in any pain?"

"I-I f—" He swallowed. "I feel like I've been run over," he muttered and Pomfrey smiled.

"Take this," she said and helped him drink a Pain Reliever. He felt the aches disappear, including his headache.

"How-how long?" he said.

"You've been out for a week and a half," Pomfrey told him. Then she smiled again. "You did it, Harry. The war is over."

Harry's eyes closed in relief and exhaustion.

"Try to get some sleep," Pomfrey said. "You'll be here for a while."

Harry was already sleeping by the time she finished.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and looked around as Healer Marx changed all of his bandages. Healers had been brought in from St. Mungo's as there were too many injured people for Pomfrey to handle on her own. The infirmary had been expanded, too, in a way. Beds had been conjured and placed in the neighbouring room that had been an empty classroom. They had cleaned out the desks and chairs and lined the room with hospital beds instead. Looking around the hospital wing showed nothing except occupied beds hidden by their curtains. It had been almost three weeks since the final battle but Pomfrey refused to let the patients see each other. Everyone needed rest and privacy until they were all better, if not completely healed.<p>

Harry hissed as the bandaging was removed from his chest and Healer Marx quietly apologized.

"How does it feel?" Marx asked and Harry looked down at what he could see of his injury. Apparently the Killing Curse left a mark every time you were hit with it. This time, however, it had burned the left half of his chest. It was healing slowly but had to heal all on its own. Due to the type of curse, spells and potions couldn't heal the burn, leaving it to heal naturally. To put it simply, it was a painful process.

"Still hurts," Harry said. "It's started to be itchy around the edges though so it's healing."

"There will be scarring but I think it'll be minimal," Marx said. "There are also lotions to help scarring."

Harry nodded and Marx began to rewrap his chest.

"How about the shoulder?"

Sometime during the battle, Harry's right shoulder had been hit by a severe Cutting Curse. It was deep and had taken potions and stitches to keep it closed. It, too, was beginning to heal but he would have a scar that nearly circled his entire shoulder.

"It's all right. I don't feel it too much anymore," Harry said.

Marx was quiet as he finished the rest of Harry's bandaging and cleaned up. Then he pulled up a chair and sat next to Harry's bed. Marx was a young man of only twenty-four with blonde hair and green eyes. "How are you, Harry?"

Ever since Harry had begun to actually stay awake for more than ten minutes, all the Healers had been asking him the same question. He knew what they were asking and why they were but he refused to acknowledge all of that yet. So he always gave the same answer.

"Okay, I guess," he said with a small shrug. He tried not to shrug too much because it hurt.

"You can't run away from all of this," Marx said.

"I'm not. I'm just waiting until it won't send me into cardiac arrest," Harry said. It was a valid reason. He had been told to keep his stress levels down because his magic was so erratic that it could attack his heart if he got too stressed and his magic got too out of control.

"Harry—"

"I need the bathroom," Harry interrupted. "I'll be right back." He threw his covers aside and slowly got to his feet. He had only begun to walk again four days earlier. It exhausted him but it was better than needing help with everything. His feet dragged as he headed for the bathroom. He passed Pomfrey's office and he was almost at the bathroom when he noticed a door. Of course, he had known about the door beside the office. He passed it every time he used the bathroom. What was different this time, though, was that it was open. It had never been open before.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Marx or any of the other Healers were behind him and quietly pushed the door open further. The room was dark. Solid drapes had been pulled over the solitary window on the wall opposite the door. A single bed sat under the window and it was clearly occupied. He could see the slight shape of a body under the blankets. There was a screen floating near the bed and it was beeping steadily. Harry recognized it as a Muggle heart monitor. The only other sound in the room was a heavy, ragged breathing that sometimes hitched and sometimes sounded like the person was choking on something.

"Oh dear."

Harry turned to see Pomfrey and Marx behind him, Pomfrey looking at him sadly. Harry frowned.

"What?"

"I hoped to tell you at another time," Pomfrey said.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked. "Who is that?"

Pomfrey sighed and walked up to be beside him. She waved her wand and half a dozen lamps lit up in the room. Even with the light, Harry couldn't tell who was in the bed. They were too far away and their face was obscured by either the blankets or bandages.

"It's Severus, dear," the nurse finally said and Harry stared at her with eyes wide in shock. It couldn't be possible. He had seen Severus die. He had felt the man, his _lover_ die in his arms.

"It-it's not—that's impossible," Harry said quietly. "I saw him die. I _watched _him die."

"It was very close," Pomfrey said. "The venom had already begun attacking his vital organs and he had lost so much blood. He very nearly didn't make it. We're still not positive he will but he's not dead yet."

Harry looked back at the bed, feeling his eyes fill with tears. Was it really Severus? Could the man still be alive? He found himself glancing down at his hands, remembering how stained with blood they had been, stained with Severus' blood. There had been so much blood. How could Severus have survived that? And if he had, how had he survived Nagini's venom?

"It is him, Harry," Pomfrey said and Harry looked at her again. She gave him a nod and then he was walking towards the bed. He was there in seconds and was falling painfully to his knees as a violent sob escaped him. He stared at Severus' pale face, at the thick bandages around the man's neck that were stained red despite clearly being fresh. The man wore no shirt and Harry could tell his chest was wrapped as was his left shoulder. Harry reached out and shakily placed a hand on Severus' under the blankets. The contact broke any walls Harry had and he was sobbing uncontrollably, grasping Severus' hand tightly.

Severus looked terrible. He was so pale that it didn't look like there was a drop of blood or life in his body. The circles under his eyes were worse than Pomfrey's. His hair was lank and greasy and hung limply. His lips were dry and cracked. Occasionally, various parts of his body would twitch. His chest moved as he breathed but it was erratic, jumping when his breathing hitched violently.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up through teary eyes into Pomfrey's compassionate face. "Can-can I stay in here with him? Please?"

Pomfrey clearly had no reason or didn't have the heart to say no because she nodded almost immediately. She and Marx left to move Harry's bed, side table, and other items into the room. Severus was the first one he knew about. Besides those he _knew_ had died, he didn't know about anyone else. He didn't know who he had been sharing the infirmary with and he didn't know who was in the Great Hall, waiting to be buried. He didn't know about Kingsley or Draco or Hermione or any of the Weasleys. He had no idea what had happened to Seamus or Dean or Neville or Luna or any of the Hogwarts professors.

He watched as Pomfrey levitated his infirmary bed to settle on the other side of Severus and Marx came in his with bedside table. Seeing their wands reminded him of his own.

"Do you know where my wands are?" Harry asked.

"We found a broken one in your pocket and another beside you in the Great Hall. Both are in the drawer," Pomfrey said, gesturing to the bedside table.

Harry nodded and returned his gaze to Severus. "What about his wand?"

"We found it but it is broken as well. We've put it in his side table."

Harry sighed. Looks like they would both have to get new wands.

"Get some rest, dear," Pomfrey said as she and Marx left.

"I will," he said. She smiled at him and left to treat other patients. Harry raised himself to his feet and sat gently on the edge of Severus' bed, still holding the man's hand through the blankets. He ran the fingers of his free left hand down Severus' cheek with a small smile. "I told you you'd be okay," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"Try to keep your stress down. Your magic is still quite unstable," Healer Marx said as he and Pomfrey did final scans. "You'll be sore still for a while."<p>

"Take this potion every morning until it's gone," Pomfrey said, handing Harry a large vial with blue potions. "It'll prevent any infection. Take a sip of this one whenever the pain gets too bad. One of Severus' creations."

Harry smiled at the purple potion. "The extra strength Pain Reliever."

Pomfrey nodded. "You are free to go but you have to come in twice a week for a while to change the dressings and just for a checkup."

"I will. I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon anyways. Not until Severus wakes up," Harry said. "Do you think he'll make it?"

"He's been improving. It'll still be some time though," Pomfrey said. "I do believe he'll make it."

"You should get away from here for a bit," Marx said. "You've been here for over a month."

"Where am I going to go, Derek? The castle is destroyed. Everyone is getting ready to have funerals. If I go out, I'll be swarmed by people. No, I'll leave for funerals but otherwise I'm not leaving this hospital wing until Severus is better," Harry said.

He had found out about the results of the battle about a week earlier. He had begun spending time with others that were in the hospital wing whenever he could tear himself away from Severus. Each list was long and each name echoed in his head every day.

The injured: Severus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Luna, Professor Flitwick, Bill, Fred, George, Seamus, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Kingsley, Dean, Professor McGonagall, Ernie Macmillian, Susan Bones, Andromeda Tonks, Astoria Greengrass, Molly Weasley, Firenze the centaur, and several Aurors.

The dead: Remus, Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Ted Tonks, Professor Vector, Cho Chang, Professor Sprout, Professor Burbage, Madam Pince, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey, Katie Bell, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott, and several Aurors.

The Dark suffered casualties as well. Goyle Sr. and Jr., Peter Pettigrew, Zacharias Smith, Bellatrix Lestrange, Theodore Nott Sr., Mulciber, Thorfinn, Jugson, Rabastan Lestrange, Travers, and Avery all died.

Crabbe Jr. and Sr., Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott Jr., Selwyn, Rodolphus Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, and Macnair were arrested.

However, there were Death Eaters that had escaped. Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Yaxley, and Greyback had all disappeared.

Harry sighed sadly as he thought of the results. So many people had died but he knew it could've been worse had Hogwarts never closed and sent the students home. Others had been injured as well but nothing too serious. They had had quick trips to the hospital wing and were almost immediately released. After so long, funerals were being put together. He would be attending several though less than it could be as many were being buried at the same time. Most of the students that had died were being remembered together on one day while professors were separate and others were separate. His first funeral to attend would be for the three professors and librarian that had died.

A few of the injured had been transferred to St. Mungo's as they needed treatment that was beyond what they could get in the infirmary, the _damaged_ infirmary. Kingsley, Seamus, Hermione, Andromeda, and Bill had been sent to the hospital. Harry sometimes wondered why Severus hadn't been sent to St. Mungo's but didn't question it too much. The man was fighting and surviving. He didn't need St. Mungo's.

He stood in the doorway to his and Severus' private room. They had quickly discovered that being with Severus had caused Harry's erratic magic to settle. He gazed at his lover who had yet to wake even after more than a month. They had no idea who had saved Severus, who had brought him up to the castle but whoever did ensured that he got the anti-venom just in time. He would always have slight issues with his voice and it would be harder for him to breath in extremely cold weather but Harry thought those things were nothing as long as the man was alive.

Staring at the man he loved, he found himself shivering absently. He looked into the corner near Severus' bed.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked. "Are you taking someone?"

"No," Death said. "I thought I might visit."

Harry snorted at how ridiculous it sounded. He was actually _friends_ with _Death_. He hoped he never had to try and explain that to anyone. "Is he going to survive?" he asked.

"I think so. I don't feel him leaning towards me as heavily anymore," Death said and Harry nodded.

"That's why he wasn't there when I died. My parents and Sirius and Remus were there, but he wasn't. It's because he was still alive if barely," Harry said and Death inclined his hooded head. "I have to ask you something. It's taken me until now to realize it."

Death faced his direction. He really had no idea when Death was actually looking at him because he couldn't see any eyes.

"You weren't there when Dumbledore died," Harry said.

"That's not a question."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You sound like Severus. But you weren't. I understand you not showing up on the grounds when I thought Severus had died because he hadn't actually died. It had just been the venom and the blood loss. But Dumbledore, Dumbledore died. I saw it but you weren't there."

"There still wasn't a question in there," Death said before taking a rattling sigh. "It was Dumbledore's plan. You had to have the Elder Wand and you both had to go through grief before the final battle."

"Plan?" Harry repeated.

"There are potions that simulate death but don't actually cause it, as I'm sure you know," Death said.

Harry stared at him in realization. "He faked his own death?"

"Yes."

"That is so beyond unbelievable I can't even understand it. How did he do it because that was all pretty bloody real?" Harry growled.

"He found a potion that was slow acting and would induce hallucinations and make it seem as though he had died," Death said.

"That ingredient," Harry said, putting things together in his mind. "That ingredient he sent Severus to get in Syria. I knew there was something up with that ingredient. I can't believe this is what he used it for. I can't believe it was ever a plan he came up with and went through on."

"He'll have his reasons," Death said.

"Of course he will but that won't stop me or Severus being absolutely pissed at him. I just can't believe he would do this to Severus. His death destroyed Severus," Harry said. "Did anyone know?"

"Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Flitwick," Death said.

Harry shook his head in anger. How could they have agreed to such a plan?

"Spend some time with Severus. Try to relax," Death said. "It was a horrid plan and you both can be angry but be angry when you're both healed."

Harry smiled at him. "Fine but get out of here so I can stop shivering."

Death gave a chilling laugh and disappeared.

Harry sighed as he returned to his seat beside Severus' bed. He propped his right elbow up on the bed and rested his head in his hand. His left hand slowly travelled through his lover's hair and lightly brushed the thin, pale cheek. Despite the funerals that were being planned, the wizarding world was celebrating, was _still_ celebrating the defeat of Voldemort. Harry, however, could care less about the celebrations. He just wanted Severus to wake up.

"Come on, Severus. Please wake up. I know this is partially my fault and I'm sorry. Please wake up. It's all over now. We're free, _you're_ free," Harry whispered desperately, tears filling up his eyes. He continued to believe that he was destined to cry for the rest of his life. His head fell forward and he rested his forehead on the bed next to Severus' hand.

Over the weeks, Harry had constantly asked Pomfrey about Severus' progress. She always told him that Severus' neck appeared to be healing but it was unknown if he would really wake up. She didn't know how much damage the venom had done for scans could only show so much. Harry silenced his heartbroken sobs every time he thought about life without Severus Snape. He could not handle the pain he had felt out on the Hogwarts grounds. He always came to the same conclusion. There was _no_ life without Severus Snape. He loved the man far too much and didn't think he could really live without him.

"B-blame your-yourself again an-and you're sl-sleeping on the fl-floor," a quiet, raspy voice said and Harry's head snapped up painfully. He didn't register the pain in his neck as he found himself looking into the familiar black eyes he thought he'd never see again.

"Severus?" Harry breathed, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"I-it would a-appear s-so," Severus gasped out.

Harry let out a choked sob and threw his arms around Severus, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's all right, Harry," Severus murmured.

"I thought I lost you," Harry whispered.

"It's all right, I'm here," Severus continued to whisper consoling words to his still sobbing lover. It took some time but eventually Harry calmed down and pulled away from the Potions master. He did, however, keep a tight hold on Severus' hand as he gazed down at the man. "All right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Now, you blame yourself?" Severus asked, keeping his sentences short.

"Yes! I left you there. You weren't even dead but I thought you were so I left you. I love you and you mean everything to me but I still left you there," Harry argued.

Severus squeezed his hand."This is not your fault. You had to leave. Voldemort had to be destroyed. You know you had to leave. You thought I was dead. What could you do?"

"I should've tried harder to save you," Harry said, thinking of how he had just held Severus out on the grounds.

"There was nothing you could do," Severus said. He took a pause and sipped a glass of water with Severus' help. "We always knew there was a chance that I would die. I didn't though. I am here with you and I do not plan to go anywhere."

Harry looked at him and smiled slightly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Severus' who responded immediately. "I love you so much," he whispered when he pulled back and rested his forehead against Severus'.

"I love you too, Harry," Severus said and Harry smiled again, gripping Severus' hand tighter. "Now, do you think you could tell me what happened?"

"I went straight to Voldemort when I thought you had died. I let the Killing Curse hit me. I wasn't dead but I did basically die. I was on a beach, on the ocean. My parents, Sirius, and Remus were there. They told me it was the Horcrux in me that was being destroyed by the curse. It saved my life."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "They explained it all to me. I had to choose whether to move on or go back. I seriously thought of going on because I thought you were dead. I thought you would be there waiting but I couldn't. I thought of everyone I thought might still be alive. I thought of Teddy. I couldn't leave them or him. I couldn't leave Teddy to be alone. So I went back.

"When I woke up, I was by the Black Lake and the battle had moved into the Great Hall. We had a short battle again and when he cast the Killing Curse, I made it rebound. It destroyed his wand and he turned to ash. He died."

"How did you make it rebound?" Severus asked.

Harry winced. "I used the Elder Wand," he whispered. "I knew it was the only way I could destroy him."

Severus squeezed his hand again sympathetically. "Deaths?"

"Too many. I'm going to the first funeral tomorrow. It's for Professors Sprout, Vector, and Burbage and for Madam Pince," Harry said. "Remus and Tonks died. They died protecting each other. The others are Ted Tonks, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey, Katie Bell, Zacharias Smith, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott, and…Arthur Weasley. Quite a few Aurors died too."

"I'm sorry, Harry. So many of your friends," Severus said quietly.

"I can't even imagine what the Weasleys are feeling. Bill's in St. Mungo's too. He'll live but he'll be even more scarred," Harry said.

"Did any Death Eaters die or get arrested?"

Harry nodded. "The Goyles, Pettigrew, Zacharias Smith, Bellatrix, Nott Sr., Mulciber, Thorfinn, Jugson, Rabastan, Travers, and Avery."

"Bellatrix?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a smile. "Bellatrix underestimated the love of a mother. She tried to go after Ginny."

Severus smirked. "Arrested?"

"The Crabbes, Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy, Nott Jr., Selwyn, Rodolphus, Rookwood, and Macnair," Harry listed.

"Some got away then."

"Yeah. Dolohov, Yaxley, the Carrows, and Greyback."

"Lovely," Severus muttered. "How long has it been?"

"Over a month," Harry said. "I woke for the first time a week and a half after the battle but then went back to sleep for another week and a half. I was getting better three weeks after the battle. I've been officially released today."

"Are there others still here?"

"Several. Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco, George, and a few others are still here. They're getting better though and will all probably be released soon. Kingsley, Seamus, Hermione, Andromeda, Lee Jordan, and Bill were sent to St. Mungo's. Kingsley will be released soon. Lee is in critical condition still, they don't know if he'll make it. Seamus is better. He should be out in a week or two. Hermione will be released soon too, probably around the same time as Kingsley. Bill's getting released today. Andromeda's better but is still being tested. She was hit with an unknown spell and they don't know the full effects yet."

"Seems I'm worse for wear," Severus said and Harry grinned.

"Yeah, you've definitely been better. You're healing though," Harry said with a smile, placing a hand on Severus' cheek.

Severus pulled him into another kiss, trying to put everything he felt for the young man into it. He kept a tight hold on Harry's hand, refusing to even entertain the idea of losing the contact. Harry pulled back when air became prudent but kept their foreheads touching, running his free hand up and down Severus' chest.

"I love you," Harry whispered and kissed him again.

"I love you," Severus said. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Marry me?" Severus said. "I don't have the ring on me unfortunately."

Harry stared at Severus, his green eyes shimmering with tears. "Yes." He nodded and, with a wide smile, leaned down again and brought his new fiancé into a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled back and stroked Severus' cheek. "Yes," he whispered again and found himself pulled into a hug before their lips met again.


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Hello, all. Guess what this is? (As if you don't know). Here we are, meeting one last time on **_**Spur of the Moment**_**. Here we are, on Chapter 75, the final chapter. I cannot believe that I am actually done this story. Check out these dates:**

**Began: April 17, 2011  
>Finished: April 10, 2013<strong>

**Seven more days and it would have been exactly 2 years since I began this story. It's so unbelievable and it's **_**my **_**story. Lol. **

**I have had so much fun with this story. I don't usually say things like this but this story has actually been my baby for the last two years. Lol. This story has gone so far beyond what I ever had planned in the beginning. It's just been so amazing and it has literally been a journey and I love you guys for following me on this journey. I love you guys for always coming back even when I didn't update for months after saying I would never do that. :P This story is the first story I wrote that is Snarry. Before this story, I had never written a Snarry, I had barely started **_**reading**_** Snarry.**

**I'm going to stop here for now and continue at the end. See you there. :)**

Once Severus woke he began to heal much faster. The days passed quickly and they were already nearing the end of June. Harry attended each and every funeral, crying at each and every one. He cried the hardest at Remus' and Tonks' funeral. Kingsley, who had been released from St. Mungo's, held him and was the only thing that kept Harry from collapsing to the ground. He cried hard at the funeral for Arthur Weasley, hugging each of the Weasleys tightly. He couldn't believe so many he had known and loved were gone. He had never considered the possibility of losing any of the Weasleys.

It had been a month and a half since the war had ended. Harry had spotted Dumbledore once while he was walking back from a funeral. He had mustered his worst glare and stalked back to the infirmary and to his fiancé. Severus had been moved from the room into the open infirmary. He was the only one there now but would be released any day. Sadly, Lee Jordan was the last funeral as he succumbed to his injuries just days after Severus had woken up. Everyone else had been released and were now grieving, planning, and helping to begin rebuilding the castle. McGonagall estimated it would take at least a year to fully repair the school.

Harry had waited until Severus was better before telling his fiancé what Dumbledore had done. Instead of yelling and cursing, a tear had rolled down Severus' cheek and he asked to be alone. Harry refused, lying on the bed with his lover as the man cried silently. Severus had eventually reached behind him and grasped one of Harry's hands.

Harry sat in his chair beside Severus' bed. "You're being released and we have nowhere to live."

"I thought we were going to travel," Severus said.

"We can't leave. There's so much to do. The castle has to be repaired and everyone's grieving. You still have to finish healing. We have to have the wedding. Then there's Teddy and the care house. All the children have to be brought back from North America," Harry rambled until Severus put a hand over his mouth.

"Slow down and calm down," Severus said. "We do not have to stay here. You were going to meet with Mrs. Tonks about your godson, weren't you?"

Harry nodded. "I love Teddy and I would love to raise him, but I don't think I can. I've just barely survived a war and I'm barely eighteen. I can't have a baby right now."

"Which is completely understandable. Mrs. Tonks will understand as well. As for the care house, there are many to look after it. You have been helping with the castle but we do not have to. The children are already being brought back to their families from Montreal," Severus said. "We will have the wedding here. Just a small one."

"Simple sounds good," Harry said. "We still have to wear dress robes though."

Severus rolled his eyes and Harry grinned down at his engagement ring. It had been at the care house in the room they used and Severus had sent Harry to get it the day after the proposal. It was a simple silver ring with an indented line that circled the ring and was emerald green. On the inside was a single word that had been engraved: _Always_. It now sat on his third finger on his left hand.

"August sixteenth," Severus said and Harry frowned in confusion. "The day for the wedding."

"Why then?"

"It's the day we got together. It'll be a year that day," Severus said casually.

Harry smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Harry, Mum wants—what the bloody hell?!" Ron cried.

Harry pulled away from Severus and spun around. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco, Seamus, Dean, and the twins were standing in the doorway to the infirmary.

"Ron, I can explain," Harry said, looking at his raging friend.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked, looking at him warily.

Harry stared at his friends, hoping for acceptance. "Severus and I have been dating since last August," he said in a rush. "He's asked me to marry him."

"You must be joking." Ron gaped.

Harry shook his head. "I love him, Ron."

"After everything that's just happened!" Ron said. "I can't believe you. I'm out of here," and he stormed off. Harry watched him go sadly and watched as Hermione followed.

"You two are together?" Neville said as the rest of them came closer.

Harry nodded.

"Don't worry about Ron. He just buried his father. Anything will set him off right now," Draco said.

"When's the day?" Seamus asked.

"August sixteenth," Harry said.

"We need happiness back," Luna said. "Congratulations."

Harry smiled at her and the others. No explanation and they had still accepted it. He asked them why they were so accepting and they all said the same thing: they had all seen how close he and Severus were and knew they were good for each other. They also knew that Severus was not an evil Death Eater. His friends stayed for a while, leaving about an hour later when Pomfrey shooed them away.

As Pomfrey did final scans on Severus and gave him his prescribed potions, Severus and Harry treated her with cool detachment as they had with McGonagall and Flitwick. After finding out they had participated in Dumbledore's plan to fake his death, they were anything but happy with the three of them. Harry was just glad that Dumbledore hadn't come in as he wasn't sure Severus would be able to handle it. Dumbledore faking his death had come as a great betrayal to Severus, one Harry didn't think Severus would ever forgive the headmaster for, not that Harry believed he should.

"You are free to go but you have to take it easy," Pomfrey said. "Do not miss taking any of your potions."

"I won't," Severus said shortly. "Good day." He took Harry's hand and they left the infirmary. They walked slowly, taking their time and ensuring they didn't aggravate their healing injuries. They also had to avoid all the rubble that filled the destroyed halls. In several spots, the sky was visible but spells had been cast to prevent any adverse weather from entering the inside of the castle. It was hard to imagine that Hogwarts could ever be repaired to be the way it was or even close to what it once was.

"We have to make invitations," Harry said suddenly and Severus looked at him. "For the wedding. I realize mostly everyone we will invite is here at the school but we should still send out invitations."

"You realize half the people we will invite do not yet know we are even together," Severus said and Harry smiled slightly.

"I know. They'll just have to deal with it," he said and Severus chuckled. "I do have a request."

"What's that?" Severus asked.

"I want Kingsley to officiate," Harry said. "I'm sure under other circumstances we would've had Dumbledore but there's no way I'm having that man officiate my wedding. He can attend but that's it."

"I agree. I have no wish to be closer to him than necessary right now," Severus said stiffly and Harry squeezed his hand. "Shall we find Kingsley and ask him?"

Harry grinned.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed quietly as he lay beside his sleeping fiancé. Time had passed quite quickly as they now neared the end of July. Repairs on the castle had continued but with such extensive damage, it was difficult to see any progress that had been made. Most of those who had still been at the school after the final battle had finally left, heading home or to family. Harry and Severus had sent out the invitations for their wedding and had already gotten several replies along with heated questions about their union. They had asked Kingsley to officiate and he had readily agreed.<p>

Harry had met with Andromeda Tonks and her lawyer, Samuel Regan to discuss Teddy Lupin. Harry had explained his position in the situation and was grateful for how understanding Andromeda was. She was more than happy to take custody of her grandson while giving Harry permission to see his godson whenever he wanted. She requested, however, that he sometimes take Teddy over night or for weekends as she had been affected in the final battle. She had been struck by an unknown curse that now affected her lungs. Harry agreed easily, glad that his godson would be taken care of and that he would be able to see the baby.

He and Severus had managed to get back to their rooms in the dungeons as the passage to the dungeons had collapsed. It had taken time and effort but they managed, recovering all their items. They packed up all they owned and brought it with them to the empty classroom they had temporarily turned into living quarters. They had already agreed that they would be leaving almost immediately after the wedding, beginning their travels for the next year.

Harry had also made decisions about the Deathly Hallows that he now owned. He knew he never wanted to use the Elder Wand again and would never use the Resurrection Stone. The only one he would keep was the Invisibility Cloak as it had been his father's. He hoped to pass it onto his own child someday. He wasn't sure what to do with the wand or the stone as he wanted to make sure no one else would ever be able to find them. He had been given his answer by their portrait of Salazar who told him of a secret place in his rooms in the Chamber of Secrets.

He had discovered the small opening in the wall in the lab and immediately hid the wand and the stone in it. He covered it up with the stone and then with a shelf and then cast his most powerful wards on it. He'd be damned if he let anyone get the items again.

Harry turned his head and smiled at the sleeping Severus. They had returned to the care house for a couple of days to spend time with the children.

They had all been ecstatic to see that two of their caregivers were alive and well. Harry and Severus, unfortunately, were the ones to tell the children of their lost caregivers. The children had sobbed and screamed over Arthur, Remus, and Tonks. They had held the children, trying to comfort them. It hadn't taken long to get a list of which children were now orphans either.

Lexi and Alex Barlow, Jeremy and Danny Hudson, the three Parkers, Mercedes and October Sanders, Carla and Bobby Sullivan, Rachel and Jacob Craine, Jessica and Roxy Sims, Seth and Demetri Ledger, Patricia Manning, Allison Thompson, Lyra Taylor, Jasmine Reed, Stella Martin, and Luke Newton now had no parents.

Relatives or parents had slowly started to come and pick up some of the children. Only about a quarter of them were brought home though and the rest would remain in the care house until solutions were found. He hadn't told Severus yet but Harry had already been considering turning the care house into an orphanage. He wanted to help the children and if he could help them find good families then he would love it. He knew better than anyone—except maybe Severus—that every child deserved a good life.

They had gotten several more children after the battle as well, half of them being the small children of Death Eaters or of people who supported the Dark. They had received a little baby boy who was only two weeks old, Noah. His mother had brought him, saying that she was going to be charged with aiding a Death Eater and her husband would be going to prison. She wanted her son to be safe and taken care of. She hadn't stayed around for any answer. She had given her explanation, given her son's name, and then left.

"Go to sleep and think in the morning."

Harry looked at Severus in surprise. The man's eyes weren't open but Harry could tell that he was at least partially awake.

He smiled. "Sorry."

"Everything will still be there tomorrow," Severus said, sliding his arm across his lover's waist. "Rest."

As it always was with Severus, Harry found himself unable to refuse. He just smiled again and eventually drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"What the <em>bloody hell<em> is _this_?!"

Harry and Severus turned around at Ron's angry shout. Harry winced at the anger and they saw Ron stalking towards them with their wedding invitation crushed in his hand.

"We're getting married," Harry said quietly. "Severus asked me after he woke up."

"_Married_? You're getting _married_ to this son of a bitch?" Ron growled and Harry glared.

"Watch it, Ron," Harry said. "We didn't have to invite you since we haven't talked for nearly two months, but we did because you are still one of my best friends."

"Like I'd want to attend this joke," Ron said, crumpling up the invitation further and tossing it at Harry. "I know you used the Elder Wand in the final battle. Suppose that power has taken over you now like you said it would. Now you're going Dark and he's helping you right along."

"I love him, Ron, and I'm not going Dark or anything like that," Harry said. "Yes, I used the Elder Wand but I had to. It was the only way to defeat him."

"_Love_," Ron scoffed disgustedly. "I don't know what this is but it's not love. It can't be because he's incapable of it and the Harry that's my friend would never be able to love this bastard."

"Then clearly you don't know me very well," Harry said.

"Clearly," Ron said and glared at Harry and Severus hatefully before turning and stomping away.

Harry watched him go both angrily and sadly. After everything, Harry had thought that Ron might have been able to change his mind at least a little about Severus but apparently not. He wondered if Ron really meant it about not attending the wedding. He would hate to not have his once best friend at his wedding.

"Give him time, love," Severus said quietly behind him.

"It's been two months," Harry said, still staring after his friend despite him being long gone.

"He's also lost his father just two months ago," Severus said and Harry sighed, knowing his lover was right. No amount of time would be enough to finish grieving for everyone who had been lost. "I am sure he will still attend but will do so quietly."

Harry nodded. Severus gave him a small but gentle smile and took his hand. They were finally on their way to Diagon Alley to get new wands as they had finally gotten Kingsley away from the Ministry. He had been elected as the temporary Minister as it hadn't taken long for Fudge to be kicked out. Kingsley had discovered the damage done to the Ministry by Fudge close up and had been fighting non-stop to begin reversing it. They were meeting the man in Hogsmeade where Kingsley would Apparate them to Diagon Alley as they were unable to do it themselves without wands.

They walked across the grounds, heading down to the village. It had rained a couple of times since the final battle and the water had cleansed the ground of the blood that had flooded it. It was a slow process but the wizarding world was cleaning up and recovering from the years of war.

"You realize I'm doing this on my lunch hour?"

Severus rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled as they approached Kingsley who was standing just outside the gates.

"You are the Minister," Severus said. "You can leave whenever you want."

"You can't just go along with anything, can you?" Kingsley said even as he grinned at the man. Severus just shrugged one shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Ready to finally get a wand again?" Harry said. "Definitely."

Kingsley held out his arm to Harry who linked it with his own. Harry wrapped his other arm around Severus' waist as Severus slid his arm around Harry's neck. They turned sharply together and were pulled away to Diagon Alley. Once settled on stable ground again, they looked around. The wizarding market was quiet compared to what it used to be. Only a year earlier, the streets were crowded with witches and wizards but now there were only a couple dozen people on the streets. Many shops had been closed as the owners had moved away, died, or gone missing.

"Come on," Kingsley said and led the way to Ollivander's. The little bell above the door rang as they entered the wand shop and Mr. Ollivander sidled up behind his counter.

"Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter," Ollivander said quietly. "I did not expect to find you in my little shop."

Harry discretely observed the old wandmaker. It was well known that Ollivander had gone missing during the last year of the war, presumably taken by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Harry knew Voldemort had been the one to take him in order to get information on the Elder Wand and, by extension, the other Deathly Hallows. The man, while healed physically from his ordeal, looked haggard and exhausted. He was no longer as...exuberant as he had been when Harry met him at eleven years old. He was quiet, cautious.

"We both had our wands broken in the final battle," Severus said. "We have been unable to get here until now."

"Understandable," Ollivander said, inclining his head. "Who would like to go first?"

"I will," Harry said, stepping forward.

Ollivander inclined his head again before shuffling back to his shelves upon shelves of wands. He came back a few moments later with about half a dozen boxes in his arms. He opened the first box and pulled out a shiny black wand. It reminded Harry of Severus' old wand.

"If you would, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, handing him the wand.

As Harry held it, he knew it wasn't the one but waved it anyways. It turned Ollivander's counter blue.

"No," Ollivander said and took it back. They went through the same process with at least a dozen wands, each doing more damage than the last. The second to last one he tried shattered every bit of glass in the shop.

Finally the wandmaker handed him a long, lightly coloured wand. It was a few inches longer than his phoenix wand and made of a slightly lighter coloured wood. Harry felt his magic flow through him warmly and wrap around the wand. He waved it and a gentle wave of magic washed over them, hugging them. He smiled. This was the one.

"Fourteen inches and made of ash. The core is a different one. Your core is a dragon wing. This wand is very good for defense, Charms, and honing wandless magic," Ollivander explained and Harry's eyes flew to him. "It helps transfer the power of wandless magic into a wand."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander gave a crooked smile before waving Severus forward. He scrutinized the Potions master for a few moments before gathering more boxes. They journeyed through the process as well though most of the wands did absolutely nothing when given to Severus. Eventually a wand roughly the same length as Severus' ebony wand was placed in his hand. The wood was dark but had a red tinge to it. As he grasped it, a white light surrounded Severus. When it disappeared, Ollivander was grinning.

"This wand was made just for you, it would appear," the old man said. "Thirteen inch, red cedar, and a dragon heartstring core. This wand entwined itself to your magic and heart. It will obey no one but you and _maybe_ your beloved. It is your soul wand, the wand you were always meant to have."

"Then why did I get my last wand if this is the one I should've had?" Severus asked.

"Because it was not that soul it needed to connect with," Ollivander said. "It needed this one, the stronger one, the loving and loved one."

Severus gazed at the wand in wonder before Harry interrupted, placing a hand on his older lover's arm. Severus looked at Harry and smiled. They paid for their new wands and then returned to Hogwarts.

There was only one thing left to do now before they began travelling.

* * *

><p>"I will strangle you with this tie if you <em>don't stop moving<em>," Draco growled in frustration. "I will risk Severus' anger."

"I'm sorry!" Harry said again as he tried to stop fidgeting. He couldn't believe the day had actually come. It was August sixteenth. It was his and Severus' one year anniversary and the day of their wedding. The small ceremony was taking place on the grounds near the Black Lake and near the large oak tree that had been burnt in the final battle. No one would be 'walking down the aisle'. Instead they would exit the castle together and walk down the 'aisle' together.

Draco, Seamus, and Dean had been the ones to help Harry get ready while Bill, Charlie, and Fleur were helping Severus. As far as they knew, nearly everyone they had sent invitations to was attending the wedding. Harry and Severus had kept the ceremony simple but were still dressing in dress robes. They were wearing black robes but Harry had deep red trimming and Severus had deep green trimming.

"_Harry_!" Draco said loudly, tugging on the tie to prevent Harry from moving.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry said. "I'm nervous."

"Obviously," Draco drawled and finally managed to finish Harry's tie. "There. Finally," he said, smoothing the tie against his friend's chest.

"You guys done yet?" Seamus said, walking into the room. "According to Charlie, Severus is getting antsy."

"Is he backing out?" Harry said in panic, paling drastically.

"As if," Seamus scoffed. "The man is capable of many things but backing out on this, on you, is not one of them."

"Are _you_?" Dean said pointedly.

"No!" Harry said immediately and his friends chuckled.

"Then shut up, calm down, and pull on your outer robes," Draco said, shoving the black robes into Harry's hands. Harry glared but pulled them on anyways. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and his friends rolled their eyes as his hair stuck in all directions. They hadn't even attempted to fix his hair as they knew it would be virtually impossible. Harry pulled at the robes, shifting them to sit comfortably.

"Ready?" Draco asked quietly, all joking gone from the atmosphere.

Harry looked at them and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good, let's go," Draco said. He, Seamus, and Dean headed out of the room first with Harry following behind. They had been in an empty classroom off the Entrance Hall and they led the way to the large front oak doors.

"We've got to go sit down," Dean said.

"Yeah, we've got front row seats," Seamus said as though it was the most important detail of the day.

Harry laughed. "Thank you for helping and…just thanks."

They smiled back at him gently, knowing he wasn't only thanking them for helping him get ready. He hugged each of them and then watched as they headed outside to await the ceremony. Harry turned and found Severus walking towards him with Bill, Charlie, and Fleur. He felt every nervous feeling he had disappear as he gazed at his lover and he began smiling. The man was, in simple terms, absolutely gorgeous.

"Little Harry is getting married," Charlie said, punching Harry playfully in the shoulder.

"Getting married before you," Harry said, grinning.

Charlie chuckled. "Some of us do not yet have the desire to be with one person forever."

"Someday?" Harry said.

"Someday," Charlie said and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders in a half hug. "Congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"We will see you outside, 'Arry," Fleur said in her heavy French accent and kissed the cheeks of both Harry and Severus. Bill smiled at them and followed his wife and brother out to the grounds. Harry and Severus turned to each other once they were alone.

"So," Harry said nervously and Severus smirked.

"Nervous, love?" Severus said and Harry nodded, sending him a slight glare when Severus chuckled. "You're beautiful," he said softly and Harry flushed. "Shall we?"

"Definitely," Harry said and they grasped hands, linking their fingers.

They pushed the doors open and stepped out onto the grounds. The weather had decided to be sunny and warm and with clear skies so there was no worry of surprise rain. They walked along the Black Lake and the rows of chairs began just before the oak tree and continuing just after it. Their friends sat and watched them walk along the lake with smiles. Well, from most of them. Just because they had attended, it didn't mean that all of them were all right with the union. Harry was happy to see Ron sitting in the back row with Ginny and Hermione.

They approached Kingsley who was waiting at the end of the 'aisle', his hands folded in front of him and a young woman standing behind him. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"I'm only the temporary Minister so I need a witness in order for this to be legal," Kingsley said. "This is my assistant at the Ministry, Guinevere Richardson."

Harry nodded and gave the woman a quick smile.

"Welcome, everyone," Kingsley began. "I must say that I am very pleased to be a part of such an event after all that has happened in the last few months, hell, in the last year. This will be a short ceremony, the shortest I have ever experienced but it is unique just like this couple. However, I find myself required to say a few words first if just to mess up the plans."

The guests and Harry laughed while Severus rolled his eyes, his lips twitching.

"No one saw this happening. Ever. I can guarantee that this is not something anyone here expected. Yet here we are. Now I know not everyone here is pleased with these two being together but you can clearly put that aside and be here to celebrate how happy they are together, to celebrate love. Love, happiness, celebration…we need to nurture these things back into full existence if we are ever to recover from the war. These two have taken the first steps," Kingsley said. "All right, I'm done."

The guests laughed again and Harry smiled at his surrogate brother.

"Now, these two have prepared their vows."

Harry and Severus faced each other still holding hands, and spoke together. "I promise to care, I promise to help, I promise to smile, I promise to laugh, I promise to cry, I promise to try, I promise to love and live with you and only you. I promise with all that I have and it will always only be you."

"The rings," Kingsley said quietly and held out both his hands, a ring in each palm. The ring was the engagement ring Severus had given Harry and the other was identical except for the indentation. On the ring Harry would give Severus the indentation was red instead of green but the word '_Always_' had been engraved on the inside of his as well. They took the rings and slid them on each other simultaneously.

"Let this always prove my love when words or actions cannot," they said together.

"It is within my power to pronounce these two men legal husbands," Kingsley said, smiling widely. "Let us congratulate Mr. Severus and Harry Potter and wish our friends all the happiness."

Harry and Severus kissed as their guests applauded and, from Harry's school friends, whistled and called out. Harry smiled into the kiss and up at his lover—no, his _husband_—as they parted. He cupped his hand around the side of Severus' neck and just continued smiling as Severus lightly stroked his cheek.

"Congratulations," Luna said, kissing Harry's cheek and then Severus' to the man's surprise. Harry pulled her into a hug.

They didn't have an official reception planned so it was more of a mingling of friends after the ceremony. Harry and Severus were parted at one point as guests wanted to speak to them. Harry found himself pulled away by Molly Weasley.

"Harry, dear," she said. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've already married him, Mrs. Weasley. I'm definitely sure," Harry said.

"Oh, but you've just been through so much. Are you sure you've had a clear head about this? Ronald told me how you used the Elder Wand. Perhaps it's affected you," the woman said and Harry frowned.

"Why? Because I can't possibly love him without being cursed or ill?" Harry said.

"Look at it logically, dear," she said. "He is much older than you and you have such a history. Not to mention the areas he's...dabbled in."

Harry's frown morphed into a glare. "I would thank you not to insinuate that my husband is a Dark wizard or a Death Eater," he said. "Yes, he was a Death Eater at one point and, no, he is not a Light wizard, but you listen to me. He has done more for me and this world than every existing witch and wizard combined. I would be long dead without him. I love him, Mrs. Weasley, and it is just as possible as magic is."

He glared at her again before stalking away. He felt it was time to leave. He had talked with nearly every guest and it wasn't as though he wouldn't talk to his friends while they were gone. They would write letters and Severus had agreed that they would briefly return for any major events.

He searched for his husband but was soon halted by a heavy arm around his neck. He looked at Kingsley with an exasperated expression.

"You look quite frustrated for someone who just got married," Kingsley said.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said simply.

"Ah," Kingsley said knowingly. "Not everyone was going to be like me and your friends."

"I know. I expected it," Harry said and found himself gazing up to the sky. He had never gotten the chance to tell Remus about his relationship with Severus. He had always been too scared and now it was too late. He was sure James and Sirius were rolling in fury by now as well. Even still, Harry wished they could've been there, even just Remus and Tonks.

"They were here," Kingsley said quietly. "I know they were. I felt them while you said your vows."

"I hope they at least accepted it," Harry said.

"There's no question," Kingsley said. "They're happy for you, even Sirius. They all loved you and just want you to be happy since they can't be here to do it themselves."

Harry smiled sadly. "I miss them. I wanted to stay with them. I was perfectly fine with dying if it meant I could be with them."

"Which is completely understandable," Kingsley said. "At the time, you had no idea what had happened to most of us and others you knew were dead or thought were dead. You had every reason to not come back to this. But you did come back and you came back for Severus even if you believed him to be dead."

Harry looked at him and smiled.

"I think you should join Severus now," Kingsley said and nodded to their left. Harry looked and found Severus who was talking with Draco but also found someone approaching the two. He frowned at Dumbledore as the headmaster walked up to his husband and best friend. He quickly joined them just as Dumbledore began speaking.

"I must say this came as a surprise," Dumbledore said.

"As it was for nearly every guest here, Headmaster," Severus said coolly. Neither of them had any desire to talk to Dumbledore.

"I am no longer Headmaster, as I am sure you know," Dumbledore said. "I have decided that it is time for me to retire. I am old and I am tired. I need to rest now."

"Yes, faking death must be exhausting," Harry said, taking Severus' hand. They both noticed the flash of sadness in the man's blue eyes but didn't acknowledge it. Dumbledore deserved every bit of anger they had for him.

"I do apologize for my actions but, you must understand, I deemed them necessary," Dumbledore said. "You had to have the wand, Harry, and I also knew Voldemort would let his guard down if he believed I was dead."

"But he didn't," Harry said, "because we didn't let the news of your 'death' leave the castle. You must understand that we had to avoid panic and chaos and so no one knew except those in the castle."

"Yes, I know," Dumbledore said.

"I don't care what your reasons were," Harry said. "Faking your own death was _not_ the way to go with this. Do not ask us to understand or to forgive because it will not happen. We believed you were _dead_, that we had lost someone we cared for. There will _never_ be forgiveness. Acceptance, maybe, but never forgiveness."

Harry turned and pulled Severus away with him, ignoring Dumbledore's pained expression. The man deserved it and the man knew it. Harry meant what he had said. They would never forgive Dumbledore for what he did but they may accept it at some point given time.

"I think it's time to go," Harry said to Severus and his husband nodded.

"Looks like we're brothers now," Draco interrupted, grinning at them.

"What?" Harry said.

"Well, Severus is my godfather and now you're married so we are now brothers," Draco said and Harry chuckled.

He sobered quickly though and pulled Draco in for a hug. "I didn't need to marry Severus for us to be brothers. We were family long before this was ever a thought."

Draco smiled and hugged him again. "You two have fun and I demand a postcard or a picture from every place you visit."

Harry laughed. "I'll do my best."

Severus waved his wand and removed their dress robes. They had both been wearing regular clothing underneath so that, when they were ready, they could just leave. They had their small amount of luggage shrunk in their pockets. They were each only bringing a small bag with the essentials and a few changes of clothes. They knew they didn't need much as they would be buying things on their travels. They had sent the rest of their things to the care house for now until they settled in Severus' cottage in Sweden.

Apparently the atmosphere had changed and alerted their guests to Harry and Severus' imminent departure.

"We'll send letters and, on Draco's demand, pictures," Harry said. "If there are any major events then we'll come back. Otherwise we'll see you in a year."

They both found themselves being pulled into hugs and had goodbyes being thrown at them. Several people were actually crying though were laughing through the tears. As Hermione pulled away from Harry, he looked over her shoulder at Ron who was standing a couple feet behind her. Their eyes met and both gave half smiles while Ron also shrugged a shoulder. Ron nodded and Harry's smile grew slightly.

"Ready?" Severus said as Harry returned next to him. Harry smiled and nodded. They held hands again and, saying goodbye and waving at their friends, they headed down to Hogsmeade. They pushed through the gates and stood in the village. "You're still sure about this?"

"No complaints, no worries," Harry said, smiling.

"Well then, where to, Mr. Potter?" Severus said, squeezing his hand.

"No idea, Mr. Potter," Harry said, "but we'll figure it out."

With a glance over their shoulders at the castle, they held hands tightly and turned sharply, disappearing with a _pop_.

The End

Until Next Time...

**A/N: Welcome to the end of **_**Spur of the Moment**_**. I cannot thank you guys enough for following me on this journey, a journey that sometimes seemed to take **_**ages**_**. Lol. I have no idea how this story got to be this long, this intricate, this...epic?...if that's the right word. In any case, it happened and apparently it all came together well. I have never been so pleased with a story of mine and I know that I will never be able to ever write a story quite like this one again. In some ways, that's probably a good thing. I'm not sure I have the time to take another two years for a story. Lol.**

**This was my very first Snarry story. Saying that, I actually have some acknowledgements.**

**1)**_** A Brave New World**_** by **_**Cithara**_** - this is the story that initially got me to love Snarry and I have to admit that I got inspiration for some of the events in my story from this one. Though it has not been updated for a long time, I encourage you to read it if you have not. It is a wonderful story.**

**2) My best friend, Jess - she hasn't read this story and she probably won't even though she wants to (she just doesn't have the time), but she has always been there through my writing. She's helped a lot, pushed me to keep writing, and made sure I wasn't fatally ill when there were the occasional days when I didn't feel like writing. :P**

**3) My friend on HEX - on HEX her name is Refrina but her name is Harmony and I met her because of this story. She has encouraged me all this time to keep writing. If there were times in the last few months that I updated within days of each other, it was probably because of her pushing (and other things) me. She has actually helped me write a couple of chapters and she has gotten herself mentioned in this story, well, her character anyways: Guinevere Richardson. Thank you, Harmony.**

**4) And last is you guys - I was so far out of my comfort zone at the beginning of this story. I had no idea if I could do it. Before this story, I had sworn that I would never write slash because I didn't like it, but then I took a chance on reading it and I fell in love with Snarry. You guys have kept with me during these last two years and I'm so grateful that you did. Thank you all so much. I love you guys.**

**So, here is a final word on **_**Spur of the Moment**_**, a story that reached heights and lengths I never expected as this story had started out as a one-shot. **

**So, as I said, the end and goodbye...but only until next time.**

**Farewell from **_**Spur of the Moment**_**.**


End file.
